Dolce, Dolcezza
by Luzyla-Langley
Summary: Como la vida misma. Mientras Katniss despotricaba contra la película de 50 sombras de Grey, no se daba cuenta que la supuesta "mierda", (en sus términos), andaba bastante cerca de su mundo ñoño, simple, y algo hosco. ¿Soportará al "loco italiano"?, ¿sobrevivirá Peeta al "atentado contra la femeneidad"?, ¿Annie y Finn lograrán que ambos terroristas del amor, aterricen?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

_**¿El loco es italiano?**_

Arrugo la nariz cuando por enésima vez me responde el contestador. Annie venía retrasada, pero lo que más me preocupa es que hace unos cinco minutos me dijo que ya estaba en el mall, y aun no encuentra el puto cine del quinto piso donde íbamos a juntarnos. Los puntos estratégicos son difíciles de hallar en Parque A.

Marco una vez más al condenado número. Tarda sus segundos, pero la voz melódica de mi amiga responde un no menor: "estoy perdida".

- Ya lo imaginaba- le digo. Me levanto del piso y meto el libro de Sanderson en la mochila. Él es mi autor favorito.

- ¡Katniss!

- Vale, ¿donde estás?

- En el quinto piso.

- Ok...- camino hasta el balcón y miro en todas direcciones- entonces toma la escalera mecánica hasta el cine.

- Es que eso no encuentro...- protesta- ¡ah!, ya, ya, ya la encontré.

- Sí, te estoy viendo.

- Je, je- se ríe mi amiga, en tono de disculpa. Siempre usa la misma expresión vez que mete la pata- ¡corto!

- Corta- refunfuño.

Camino hasta el final de la escalera, donde el grito de mi amiga se une al mio. Nos fundimos en un abrazo apretado, entre risas y comentarios inconexos. Siempre nuestros encuentros son así. Annie es un tanto más alta que yo, y tiene el cabello un tanto más largo que el mío; a mí me llega hasta los hombros. Viste unos pantalones de jeans oscuros, botas y una chaqueta de jeans más clara, con un pañuelo en el cuello de flores.

- ¡Estás más flaca!- me dice, haciéndome dar la vuelta. Llevo unos pitillos oscuros, botas negras, blusa transparente metida en el pantalón y un abrigo hasta la cadera. La mochila marrón me da el toque. - ¡estás regia, Katniss!

- Estás loca

- ¡Nah!- responde Annie.

Entre risas caminamos hasta la cartelera que para nuestro mal, ni una sola película vale la pena.

- La única que nos queda es Transformer

-No he visto ni la primera- le digo. Annie arruga la nariz (justo como yo, un gesto muy nuestro)- ¿hummm, y si vamos a comer?

- Sí, a comer. Además en el cine no podemos hablar de nada.

Bajamos la malditas escaleras mecánicas (detesto las escaleras mecánicas) riéndonos por la torpeza de mi amiga. Al final había dado la vuelta en círculos, sin ver el cartel del cine, y volviendo al mismo punto una y otra vez. Y cuando le preguntó a una señora de la limpieza por la escalera al cine, esta la miro con cara "cariño, ¿es en serio?", alzando la mano y mostrando el enorme cartel del cine.

XD

Bueno, entre las dos no es como que hagamos un puto mapa, pero al menos yo me pierdo con más dignidad.

A la hora de comprar comida nuestra indecisión nos lleva a dar la vuelta por cada puesto y terminar en pizza/tacos. Annie hace la fila de los tacos, yo la pizza. Para mi mala suerte, ni una sola, ¡NI UNA SOLA!, viene con aceitunas. Pido el combo 1, pago y Annie ya me está esperando.

- Menuda mierda, todos los oficinistas vienen a comer a esta hora.

- No es malo para la vista

- Es malo para nuestra pansa, ven vamos...- me dice. Caminamos al azar, pero todas las mesas están ocupadas. Mi amiga cree en la teoría de "la presión hace la fuerza", y que al final la gente que nada más se queda hablando, huye. - mira que mierda, mesa y mesa y que ninguno de estos culos estirados se digne a ser caballeros con nosotras.

- Es el 2015 amiga

- Mi gordo es un sol- me dice.

Bueno, eso si es cierto. Finnick no es solo un amorosito osito de miel, divertido y cariñoso ser humano, ¡además es todo un pan con queso! A veces envidio la suerte de mi amiga a las de encontrar pareja. Siempre se le acercan los guapos y buenos, mientras que a mí los feos y necesitados. Ya entenderán ustedes por qué a mis 25 años estoy más sola que el ático de la casa del Conjuro.

- Hum...¡ahí, ahí!- chillo, cuando un par de señoras con sobrepeso desocupan un par de mesas. Annie corre bandeja en mano, ganándole la carrera a un par de crías de colegio con tanto maquillaje, que hasta la cara les queda corta.

Annie deja su cartera en la silla de al lado, yo en mi piernas

- Por fin- refunfuña. Frota las manos y mira la comida con ojos libidinosos- sabes que te robaré pizza

- Por mí encantada

Annie pone cara de "pocos amigos"

- Kat, estás flaca por el amor de Dios.

Uhg. Un tema tabú en mi vida: el constante combate sin tregua con el peso. Verán, mi historial del colegio no arrojó muy buenos resultados. Ya van ocho años de eso, pero para ser sinceros trinchera surcada en guerra es difícil de superar. Mis compañeros me odiaban por ser la típica niña modelo (no por linda, sino por bien portada), y los epítetos pasaban desde el típico cerebro de ironman, hasta el chuqui-lla, rememorando al muñeco ese. Al salir, y entrar a la Universidad, me dije que era hora de un cambio. Annie estuvo durante el proceso, y sabe lo mucho que me esforcé por terminar como estoy ahora: mismo cerebro, pero más cachonda.

- Ya, ya... mejor dime como va lo de las prácticas.

Annie estudia para enfermera, es su sexto semestre, y sale con un casi titulado abogado. Las dos entramos con una diferencia de año a la misma universidad, solo que ella se ha mantenido fiel a la carrera, mientras que yo ya he explorado dos áreas.

- Este semestre que viene es del terror- empieza. Suspira y medio taco termina en su boca- ya ves que no me gusta la pediatría, pero ni modo. Una tiene que cursar por todas las áreas.

- ¿Aun vas por psiquiatría?- le pregunto, mientras coqueteo con mis papas.

- Sí, pero no me aferro a nada, ya sabes. Además Finn está de horror con esos casos y su examen de grado y toda la cosa, no será un lindo fin del 2015

- Uf, entonces aprovecha de descansar y desconectar la mente

- Cosa difícil, me estoy quedando con el gordo

- ¿En serio?- pregunto. Annie asiente y me mira feo- vale, ya como.

- Sí, sus papás se separaron y no me gusta que se alimente mal. Hoy llegué atrasada porque le dije que vigilara las lentejas mientras tomaba una ducha, y cuando salí las pobres se estaban quemando. ¡A quien se le queman las lentejas!

_A mí._

_Es en serio, a lo sumo cocino un pan con mantequilla_

- Uf, ni lo imagino- respondo.

Annie sonríe.

- Mi hermana me está dando clases de cocina- continúa- ahora sé hacer lentejas y charquicán- añade con orgullo.

Johanna, la hermana menor de Annie (aunque francamente parece lo contrario), estudió cocina. Actualmente trabaja en Cancún, y sale con un súper bombóm sueco, tres años menor que ella. Un tal Cato.

- ¡Yupi!... a ver cuando me invitas

- Sabes que eres bienvenida- me dice. Sonrío y me trago una papa - ¿Que tal tú?...¿cómo va ese año sabático?

- ¿Mi súper agenda hiper ocupada?- pregunto irónica. Ya mencioné que he incursionado por dos carreras- ufff... ni te imaginas.

- Te pregunto en serio, Kat

- Ya- le digo apática. Aunque no quiera, me entra la bronca del típico tío genial en el cole y que resulta un fracaso en la U. Es mi caso. Soy un puto y singular fracaso con más neuronas que Einstein. Astronomía y Medicina ya van a mi currículo, las dos a medio camino, en dos prestigiosas universidades... ¡hasta mi loquero es un fiasco!- bueno, ya sabes que estoy en lo de publicar un libro.

- Yes, ¿y como va la cosa?- insiste. Le he enviado los documentos. Annie es mi principal fans y porrista. Si la cosa llega a resultar tendré que darle la mitad de mis ingresos por empujarme tanto- escribes de maravilla amiga, tienes que creer más en tí misma.

- Nunca ha valido la pena, siempre que lo hago todo se va a la mierda

- Por favor...- protesta Ann- si no terminaste Astro no fue por falta de cojones

- Mmmm, no tengo cojones...- la interrumpo. Annie me lanza una papa- vale, lo siento

- Eres una mujer con enormes talentos, pero te equivocaste en el camino

- ¡Ya!

- Sabes perfectamente que tu madre fue quien eligió por tí...

- ¿Y?

- Y en la segunda tu padre- continúa- nunca te has detenido a pensar por tí misma, y aunque tu madre cave tumba, y tu papá te desherede, tienes que tomar la decisión final. Es tú vida...

- No me hagas sesión- suplico, agarrándome el pelo.

- ...Serán tus errores y tus fracasos...

- Le pago no sé cuanto mensual a Haymitch.

- Pero valdrán la pena- termina. Y solo entonces empina su coca-cola zero. - He dicho.

- Ok, cuando tenga algo seguro serás la primera en saber- respondo.

Y ya con eso, mi amiga se tranquiliza.

Siempre me viene bien habar con Ann. Es una loca, pero juntas somos el peor chiste del payaso más malo de un circo mediocre. Vagamos de tema en tema sin dar el clavo, y batimos la lengua tan rápido, que a veces ni entendemos lo que decimos y terminamos riéndonos de nuestras trabas. Por ejemplo ahora, empezamos con mi lío vocacional, luego con la palabra de un futbolista chileno "chispeza", después al argot callejero de los flaytes, luego a por qué no nacimos machos buenos para la pelota (Dios, cuanto dinero ganan), desde ahí a los premios oscar y las injuticias (Her debió ganarlo todo y nominaron a esa mierda barata del Escándalo Americano gratuitamente), luego a Leonardo DiCaprio, y ahora mismo discutimos sobre las películas de Tom Hanks (Annie no vio Extremely loud, and incredibly close) y yo le doy la lata contándole de por qué me hizo llorar tanto.

- Amé Capitán Phillips

- ¡Yo también!- chillo- y como odio que no hayan nominado a Joaquín Phoenix como mejor actor

- Es que tu lo amas- tararea mi amiga.

Sonrío y bebo mi jugo de naranja

- Sí, hay que ver como vendrá la mano este año

- A ver si le dan el oscar a mi Leo- suspira Annie.

- Dios, Inception

- Yeah, Nolan es un Dios

- ¡Completamente!

- Y hablando de directores, ¿supiste de la polémica con Juego de Tronos?

- ¡Ah!- chillo- ¡Te gusta Juego de Tronos!

- ¡Sí!- chilla Annie

JON SNOW

Todo el mall nos queda mirando. Cuando con Annie nos emocionamos, nuestras chillonas voces femeninas no dan tregua.

- Uf, respira, respira

- Respira, respira- repito.

Nos largamos a reír y la charla pasa de Jon Snow al libro Luces del Norte y la pésima adaptación en la Brújula Dorada. Ann me habla de su amigo, James, que ama eternamente ese libro, y de su amiga Clau, que odia 50 Sombras de Grey.

- Puto puritano

- ¿Eso fue oxímoron?

- Sí, quería sonar intelectual- dice mi amiga. - ya, hablando en serio, como es posible que el mundo...

- Ann- la corto, porque si no lo hago la despotricada se hará eterna- Ann...Ann... ¿ya te hablé del programa donde un señor se para frente a un puesto, y todas las personas se paran tras él, aunque no saben para que mierda hacen la fila?

- Puto Darwin- se queja.

- Nos dejaron tan brutos

- ¡Es que un libro tan simplón no puede causar tal revuelo!- chilla emocionada- maldito porno escrito y sus fadfadfadafdafadafadafdaa...

- He oído que harán una película- comento.

Annie se sulfura

- ¡No!

- Ajam

- ¡Harán una película de esa mierda, y no llevarán Mistborn a la pantalla grande!...¡es una blasfemia!- y alza los brazos como para pontificar al mundo. Pero el mundo es incorregible, ya saben, el árbol de la vida, evolución, ramitas que se cortan, otras que siguen creciendo - me corto una teta

- A Finn no le gustará eso

- Quiero llorar

Annie hace un puchero

- Ya sabes que lo de las sumisas y esas cosas mete-saca, mete-saca, vende más que el origen de Dios a lo Sanderson...

Annie redobla el puchero

- Quiero Peltre- comenta, usando una expresión del libro Mistborn. Si no lo han leído, más vale que lo hagan.

- Y yo a un Elend Venture

Annie alza una ceja.

Yo trago grueso.

- ¿Y que tal con Gale?- me pregunta. Su tono pícaro me pone nerviosa y estoy segura que estoy roja- ¡KATNISS!

- Solo somos amigos- respondo rápido.

Y es verdad, aunque ni ustedes ni Annie lo crean.

Gale es un chico del preuniversitario, muy inteligente, responsable y de gustos excelentes. Nuestra amistad nació gracias a la química, luego gracias a Interpol (banda), los conciertos, y los intercambios de paper. La mala cosa partió hace un año, para ser exacta, cuando en una de las salidas al cine, a mi bello y genial amigo Gale se le ocurrió tomar mi mano.

Ya, he comentado que estoy más sola que el ático del Conjuro, lo sé. Y no soy bipolar, pero ¡cielos, es mi amigo!. Cuando me tomó la mano el escalofríos que cruzó mi espina me hizo pegar un brinco en el asiento, y al final ni pude ver la película tranquila... y era el Hobbit. Una mísera parte de mi ser quiso ceder ese día y aventurarme por las aguas del amor, dejarme querer y esas cosas. Pero como sabrán ganó el sentimiento antinatural de recibir mimos no amigables de tu mejor amigo.

Lo saqué de facebook, de twitter y todas las redes sociales a las que soy adicta, como el planeta Tierra. Y aunque fue una medida radical, no tuve el valor de decirle a la cara que yo no sentía lo mismo.

Soy un pésimo ser humano

u_u

- ¡No eres un pésimo ser humano!- me dice Annie, tomando mi bandeja- ¡y ya quita esa cara de u-u!

- No tengo más cara que esa en lo referente a Gale

- Si fue extremo, ¿no han vuelto a hablar desde entonces?

Ahí va el escalofrío

- No- respondo, y me acomodo el abrigo- lamento mucho su pérdida, teníamos tanto en común

- Por lo mismo estaban destinados al fracaso- comenta mi amiga con tono irregular- así funciona la cosa, mi amiga. A veces uno rompe corazones, luego rompen el nuestro.

- No me digas que el primer imbécil que me haga el favor romperá el mío

Annie se encoje de hombros, en lo que deja las bandejas en una mesa

- Como pecas, pagas

_Que alentador._

Y nos despedimos del quinto piso por las escaleras mecánicas.

- ¿Finn te está esperando?- le pregunto a mi amiga, quien ya va tomada de su móvil y con sonrisa de "amo a mi novio"- ¡Ann!

- Está en el estacionamiento

- Que locura

- No venía por mí, tonta- gruñe Ann, ante mi comentario con tono de envidia. (_Es que sí la envidio u_u, pero en buena onda. Es mi amiga)- _harán junta en su casa, dice que bajemos.

- ¿Y no que estaba full estudio?

Annie se pone seria

- A veces eres tan desagradable

- Lo siento- le digo, y la abrazo por el costado- entonces junta de ñoños

- Junta de ñoños- asiente Annie- a la que tú estás invitada

- ¿Yo?- me separo de Annie, como si su tacto quemara.

- Mis amigos son decentes, Katniss

_Ya va, decentes_

- Noños decentes, que alentador

- Vas a estar bien, veremos unas pelis, comeremos basura, y hablaremos de las mismas cosas que hemos hablado toda la tarde pero en un grupo más amplio.

Analizo la propuesta.

Si voy a mi departamento podré volver con un café mocca de starbuck, mis panes de queso, y una copia pirata del Gran Gatsby que vi en la galería del centro. Me pondría mi pijama de polar, abrazaría a mi peluche favorito (regalo de mi novio imaginario, mezcla de Rahoden, Elend, Jon Snow y DiCaprio de joven) y me dormiría como a las tres, sola, tranquila, sola...mmmm...sola...

- ¡Vamos mujer!

Suspiro.

Annie puede ser tan persuasiva.

- Vale, le entro, pero me acompañas a por un cepillo de dientes, sabes como detesto no cepillarme los dientes..

Annie grita y me abraza

- ¡Lo pasaremos tan bien!...

Y ahí la pierdo nuevamente, fantaseando con la junta, sonriendo, comentando cosas que no vienen al caso, enviando mensajillos a Finn. No es mala idea. Hace mucho que no veo al futuro abogado y me hará bien socializar. El viejo loco de Haymitch me lo viene repitiendo desde hace un año.

_Sí, tengo serios problemas._

"Has algo, preciosa"... "vete a la playa"... "hasta cuando con el himen retador"... blablabla

A veces me pregunto porque rayos le sigo pagando a ese sujeto para que arregle mi vida.

Al final salimos del mall, cagadas de frío, e intentando que no nos lleve el diluvio. Maldito clima. Con Annie bajamos al supermarket, compramos más cosas de las que debíamos, y muertas de la risa nos plantamos en la salida, porque supuestamente Finn ya nos espera en la calle.

Grave error

Del auto ni luces

- Mierda, Ann- me quejo, tiritando- que me congelo

- Ya, va, ya, va

Me encojo, froto mis brazos y aprieto las piernas como si eso restara un poco el frío. Claro que no tiene éxito, sino ya habría dejado de castañetear, no tendría la nariz roja, ni miraría de un lado a otro como buscando desesperada al mismísimo Jesús.

- ¡Ann!

- ¿Dónde?- pregunta mi amiga. Habla con Finn- ¡Pero si no te veo!

**RING-RING-RING**

¿Mencioné que Annie y yo juntas no completamos ni un puto atlas?

Pues he ahí la prueba, Finn está estacionado en la calle frente a nosotras.

- Bendito sea

- ¡Vamos, vamos!- me apura mi amiga. Nos tomamos de las manos y cruzamos a la carrera con el semáforo en rojo.

Odio que Annie me haga esto. Lo odio. Si yo no cruzo la calle cuando está en rojo y no viene nada, ahora que las bocinas se dejan oír, mi cara de "pena-horror-aquí vi toda mi vida" es un poema. Prácticamente mis piernas se hacen gelatina cuando alcanzamos la condenada camioneta.

- Por el amor de todas las cosas...- lloriqueo, mientras Annie se rompe el culo por darse un resbalón de aquellos.

- ¡Annie!- escucho la voz de Finn, desde el interior del auto.

Pero Annie no se puede parar, y no porque esté herida, sino porque se retuerce en la acera, riéndose y burlándose de "mi cara de u-u".

- Ya no sé si sigo teniendo alma...-comento, ya en la camioneta.

Annie cierra la puerta y saluda a los del frente. Luego se deja caer, protestando que se le ha mojado el trasero y toda esa cosa.

- Hola, Kat- saluda Finn. Como siempre tranquilo, simpático y con aire amoroso- lo siento por tu alma

- No te preocupes, le enviaré un comunicado a la concesionaria

Finn sonríe, pero a su ya conocida risa agradable se una otra que despierta mi curiosidad.

- Haré los honores- chilla Ann a mi lado. Se apega al asiento del copiloto y sonríe - Peeta Mellark- señala a un chico rubio de sonrisa torcida- Katniss Everdeen

- Que onda- le digo, y levanto la mano derecha como si esperara cinco, y luego la bajo, relajada. Siempre me gusta ser la primera en responder a los honores.

El chico, Peeta, parpadea. No sé si confundido, atónito, incrédulo, o qué. El asunto es que mueve las pestañas rubias, y no me quita los ojos azules de encima.

- ¡Sube el volumen!- chilla Annie, cuando Alex Turner nos pregunta, R U mine?

Dios, Alex Turner

*O*

Y entonces en medio de mis pensamientos poco cristianos de Alex y yo (ya saben como), una mano extendida me trae de vuelta a la realidad: yo estoy cantando, Annie hace su intento de canto.

- Ah- digo- hola

El chico toma mi mano en el espacio entre los asientos delanteros, y hace lo último que hubiera esperado en...

¡Ya ni sé en qué!

- Mucho gusto- responde, y deja un beso en el dorso de mi mano- mia dolce, dolcezza.

_¡What the fuck!_

¿El loco es italiano?

o_o


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Dolce...Dolce...Dolce**

El comentario me deja algo aturdida. Aquello es un efecto secundario del tener las neuronas hiper-estimuladas, las condenadas funcionan bien en lo académico, pero en las cosas más sencillas, se van a paro.  
Justo lo que me pasa ahora.

- Dolce...dolce... D-O-O-O-O-O-L-C-E-E-E

- Ah- el chico quiere decir algo más, pero no puedo con eso ahora. Tengo que enfocar mis ideas.

- Dolce, dolce...dolce...

- ¿Katniss?- pregunta Annie.

- Mierda, yo he escuchado esa palabra antes...pero- intento explicar, y mi mente divaga, pero no puedo recordar donde he escuchado la puta palabra- ...dolce...dolce...

- ¿Como Dolce and Gabbana?- pregunta Annie

- ¡Sí!- respondo enérgica- ¡sí!...¡sí!...¡sí!

- Está algo demente...- escucho a Annie. Creo que le habla al rubio.

- ¿Cómo Dolce and Gabbana?- le pregunto. Peeta me queda mirando... no sé que clase de mirada es esa- ¡Dolce and Gabbana!- protesto- ¡la marca!

- ¿Sí?- responde, aunque suena más a una pregunta.

- Te pregunto si dolce, dolcezza es como Dolce and Gabbana- Peeta hace una mueca. Creo que metí la pata- o es como...

- Dolce...- Annie empieza a divagar también- dolce... ¡Finn!

- Dime cariño- escucho que responde Finnick.

- Dolce...dolce..

- ¿Que significa dolce?

- Ah, creo que significa dulce- responde Finn. Peeta nos ira a ambas.

- Entonces definitivamente tiene que ver con Dolce and Gabbana- asiente mi amiga.

- Uf, yo pensé que era un insulto- digo aliviada. La verdad es que a veces no entiendo mi alzheimer- dolce, dolcezza para ti también.

- ¡Argggggg!- chilla Annie. Está husmeando entre las bolsas- ¡conseguiste la versión pirata del Gran Gatsby!

- ¡Noooo!- le digo, igual de emocionada.

LEONARDO DICAPRIO

Y ahí, una vez más, nuestros gritos.

**En mis años jóvenes y más vulnerables mi padre me dio un consejo: **

**"Siempre intenta ver lo mejor de la gente"**

Todos los hombres lanzan un dramático bufido.

- Por favor- protesta Finn- ¿no me digan que se saben los parlamentos?

Las chicas suspiramos

- Es por Leo DiCaprio- responde Clau, la amiga enfermera de Annie. También está James, Robert, Jazz y Nicole- ¿me pasas el platillo con las papas?

Peeta estira un brazo, toma las papas del piso, y se las pasa a Finn, que se las pasa a Annie, quien se las entrega a Clau. Para ser hijo de un médico, la sala para ver televisión en casa de Finn es bastante pequeña.

- Podemos ver algo más...

- ¿De macho?- pregunto. Peeta sonríe, no lo veo porque estoy sentada en el piso, pero tengo experiencia reconociendo esas cosas.

- Podemos jugar play- propone el rubio.

- Traje masacre en texas- añade Finn, a los que todos, menos Annie, respondemos con un silbido- masacre en texas será.

¿Han notado lo buenas que son las películas de terror?

Digo, son muy chistosas, y no por la sangre, los gritos y esas cosas, sino es que son tal falsas que en vez de gritos sacan risas. Todos hacemos sátira de lo increíblemente falso que suenan esos diálogos, y ni hablar de las caras serias cuando el supuesto demente con la motosierra destripa al policía. La película no es la versión original sino la última, la herencia maldita. Debo reconocer que la chica al menos, la protagonista, es buena actriz. Se compromete con el papel. La otra de los pantalones cortos, creo que es su amiga, hace el típico papel de la tipa con curvas y perra. Eso es lo bueno de las películas de terror, lo que le falta por cierto, a las películas de comedia.

Oh, que asco de películas.

Al terminar, Finn pone el Conjuro, luego le sigue Oculus, y para rematar El Exorcista. No hubiera sido mi trío personal de películas de terror (yo le habría metido algo de zombies), pero tampoco es tan malo. Diez minutos pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, el último sobreviviente cae entre dulces y galletas molidas.

- ¿Quieres ver otra película?- me pregunta Peeta. Giro el cuello, con un ojo medio abierto y el otro medio cerrado.

- Tengo un poco de sueño, pero...

- ¿Pero?- me pregunta. Deja la cabeza de Robert en un cojín y se sienta a mi lado- ¿21 la gran fiesta?

- Amo la escena cuando el pene del asiático se pega al oso- respondo muerta de la risa.

Ya sé lo que dije, pero esta película y proyecto x son mi debilidad.

Peeta busca entre la torre de cd con películas piratas. Cuando encuentra 21, alza el disco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Es guapo. Me doy cuenta ahora, de madrugada, media borracha con jugo de naranja y a punto de sucumbir a un coma diabético. Aún así tomo mis pelotitas de colores. Son dulces con un nombre bizarro, pero son tan buena...

Garra crush, se llaman. Para que corran a buscarlas al supermarket.

- De donde sacaron al asiático- me pregunta Peeta, en lo que parte la peli.

Es cierto, yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

- Quizás sea de Italia, se te parece un poco

Lo digo en tono de broma. Es que el pelo lo tiene algo largo, y Finn contó una historia donde lo emborracharon tanto que perdió el conocimiento.

- No soy italiano- responde. Me giro a verlo y tiene esa cara de "te mato si lo repites".

- Es broma- le explico- yo siempre digo estas cosas- añado- estoy algo tocada- y hago el gesto dando golpecitos en mi cabeza.

Peeta vuelve a sonreír.

- Eres chistosa

- Esa soy yo, Katniss la chistosa.

- Lo digo en serio- insiste Peeta. Toma el cojín que nos separa y lo pone entre sus rodillas. Creo que se acerca un poco a mí- y eres una dolce, dolcezza, en sentido dolce and gabbana.

- Si hubieras dicho eso antes de decir dolce, dolcezza yo no me habría sentido como una estúpida- me quejo- por Dios, a quien se le ocurre decir "mia dolce, dolcezza", la primera vez que conoce a alguien.

Peeta se ríe, mucho más fuerte

- No tienes filtro.

- Miles Teller hace un papel divertido- comento, concentrándome en la película.

Durante todo el maldito 21, siento la mirada de Peeta sobre mi. Me trago dos bolsas de garra crush de los puros nervios. Solo a mí se me ocurre quedarme hasta las cinco de la mañana viendo películas con un chico al acabo de conocer, aunque es guapo, lo repito, pero no tengo ni puta idea de su vida. Bueno, sin contar que una vez lo emborracharon. Cuando termina la peli, con la escena del Jefe que resulta ser un académico de Universidad. Eso solo pasa en las películas gringas.

- Me duermo- digo, entre riéndome y bostezando.

- No tengo la menor idea, pero las amo, quiero tener lindos bebés con ustedes.

Me río, esa frase en verdad es divertida en los labios de Miles. Aunque Peeta le da lo suyo.

- No tengo ni idea como se dice buenas noches en italiano, Italiano...

- No soy italiano- responde Peeta...- creo que te dije que...

- Como sea- respondo- buenas noches

- ¿Qué?- pregunta. Su voz como que me quita el sueño de un segundo a otro- yo pensé que tantos crush te darían combustible para una más, creo que vi proyecto x por ahí...

- Amo proyecto x- respondo por inercia- pero ya, cinco de la mañana es mi límite.

Me levanto con un único destino entre ceja y ceja: el baño. No puedo ir a dormir si tengo en mente que comí tanta porquería y las caries se están dando un festín ahí. Dios, soy tan rara... ¿será eso lo que espanta a los hombres?...aunque Peeta dijo que soy chistosa, y bueno, él es un chico guapo...

Vale.

Escupo. Revuelvo. Miro los dientes limpios en el espejo.

También aprovecho para husmear un poco en el baño. Dije que son las cinco de la mañana y toda la cosa, pero uno siempre encuentra cosas raras en un baño, sobre todo en uno donde viven dos hombres. Abro la primera gaveta, con hojas de afeitar y productos para rasurar. En la de más abajo hay pasta dental, y en la última papel higiénico...(nota mental: decirle a Finn que su baño es una puta mierda)

Apago las luces.

- ¡Ah!

Peeta está sentado en el pasillo, frente a la puerta del baño.

Ok, este es raro.

- ¡Que haces ahí!

Peeta sonríe. Es una sonrisa torcida, marca Peeta, que no anuncia cosas buenas. Bueno, él es el chico al que emborracharon.

- Te estaba esperando...

- No me voy a perder en la casa de Finn, he venido antes

- Era solo por si acaso... ya sabes.

- Eso me ofende, italiano- le digo seria. No estoy enojada, pero mi sentido del humor es algo extraño- sé que no soy un puto map-city andante, pero oye...

- No soy italiano

- Te pasas, no me iba a perder...digo, son las cinco de la mañana y eso, pero...

- Ya me quedó claro que no te ibas a perder, Katniss

Peeta se levanta y...¡HELLO!... se pone muy cerca mío. Retroceso por instinto de supervivencia.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto- ¿quieres usar el baño?, yo ya me iba

- Mmm...- responde Peeta. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y... bueno, siento que invade mi espacio. No sé porque, pero sin dormir, y llena de películas bobas en mi mente, me siento terriblemente lúcida. Recurro a mis lecciones de autodefensa. No eran lecciones, las vi por un programa de canales del NatGeo y esas cosas, pero bueno, de algo servirá; ojos, bolas, estómago.

- ¿Qué?- vuelvo a preguntar, e intento con todas mis fuerzas no poner ojos de cervatillo.- ¿qué?

Peeta sonríe

- No te asustes, Katniss.

- No estoy asustada.

- Yo creo que sí- me dice. Y se acerca tanto que respiro su perfume, delicioso perfume por cierto, pero no es eso lo que debería importarme. Dios, este loco italiano me mira como si fuera una de esas bolitas de garra crush. Tienen que comer esas bolitas, son lo más. ¡Diablos!...¡concentración Katniss, concentración!

- He visto el Conjuro por segunda vez, y creo que esa película es la única en mucho tiempo que me causa pesadillas, ya sabes, la muñeca...-Peeta vuelve a sonreír, y Dios, es intimidante- ok, buenas noches.

- No tan rápido, Katniss banana.

¡What the fuck!

- No me obligues a usar ojos, bolas, estómago, italiano.

- No soy italiano, Katniss- una de sus manos acomoda un mechón de mi melena, y veo mi vida pasar en un minuto. Peeta es guapo, guapísimo, y tiene mi edad, por lo que escuché, y un vez lo emborracharon, y yo ya quiero tener novio, y si mi experiencia no me engaña (gracias a las películas), estamos flirteando. ¡Flirteando!...oh mi Dios, Cristo, Judíos, Apóstoles y todas las religiones y asociados... no estoy lista para esto. - Dolce, mia Dolce, Dolce, Dolce...

- Ejem...- _Mi salvación *O*_- ¿interrumpo algo?

Es Annie, mi querida, bonachona y divertida Annie. No creo que esté del todo despierta, y ese "ejem" no fue por encontrarnos así de cerca, pero ejem, es ejem, y no me quejo.

- No...pufffff...no, yo ya me iba a dormir.

- Sí- responde Peeta, otra vez sonriendo- nos íbamos a dormir.

Annie levanta el rostro.

- ¿Pasa algo de lo que no me haya enterado?

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

Decimos al mismo tiempo; obvio yo el "no", y el italiano el "sí"

- ¿Mmmm?- dice Annie, más despierta de lo que me gustaría. Mira a Peeta con cara de...bueno, estoy segura que con la misma cara que yo lo miro, pero él no parece intimidado. ¿Porqué no parece intimidado?, yo lo estaría...- ¿Peeta?

Peeta hace la segunda cosa en el día que me perturba: toma mi mano.

- Dolce, dolcezza...

- ¿Cómo Dolce and Gabbana, verdad?

- Cállate, Katniss banana

o_o

Ok, si lo dices en ese tono, me callo.

Esperen..

¡What!

- Annie, sé que son como las cinco de la mañana...o seis...como sea, pero que bueno que estés aquí, tu presencia me impide hacer lo que quería hacer- se lleva mi mano a la boca y deja un beso- me gustas, dolce.

Annie abre los ojos de par en par, y yo siento la sangre acumularse en mi cara, los escalofríos, y esa extraña sensación siempre que un hombre se pone amoroso conmigo.

Definitivamente los italianos son locos

- ¿Se drogaron mientras todos dormíamos?

- ¡No!- respondo- ya sabes lo que pienso de esas cosas

- Me gustas- repite Peeta, dejando otro beso y acercándome más a él- eres preciosa, divertida, porque no decirlo, me gustas, creo que quiero casarme contigo.

- ¡Seré testigo!- chilla Annie, aplaudiendo.

¡Que alguien me saque del puto programa!, ¿que demonios es esto!

- Ok- digo, guardando la compostura. Miro a Annie y susurro- el italiano está algo...

Peeta se ríe otra vez.

- Susurra pésimo, creo que hasta los vecinos te escucharon

- Vale, voy a dejarlos solos- dice Annie con una sonrisita- en verdad interrumpí algo, ¡que emoción!...

- Gracias, Annie

- Peeta, sigue con lo tuyo, sigue con lo tuyo...

Y la enana del mal desaparece.

Bien, ya no creo que sea útil lo de ojos, bolas, estómago. Ahora que estamos tan cerca, la diferencia de estatura es perturbadora, y no solo es guapo, e irresistible, y sonríe como los Dioses del Olimpo, en caso que los Dioses del Olimpo sonríen, no tengo como saber, viven en el Olimpo, ya saben... y...

¡MALDITA SEA, KAT, CONCENTRACIÓN!

Inspiro

- Y bien..- dice Peeta.

No me atrevo a mirarlo, solo tengo dos opciones: correr pasillo abajo y que Finn me explique que clase de psicópata italiano es este, o meterme al baño y esperar hasta que los chicos despierten.

Espiro

**1**

- ¡Ah!...- chillo. Y corro pasillo abajo...bueno, es lo que intento.

- Ah, ah, ah, Katniss banana- me dice Peeta. Sí tiene músculos, sí tiene músculos y es altísimo. Lo compruebo ahora que estoy colgando de su hombro, aferrada a su camisa, no porque quiera, sino porque no me quiero romper el culo- teníamos algo a medio camino, no te me vas a escapar otra vez.

- ¡No me mates!- es lo único que se me ocurre decir, y maldita sea, suena tan chistoso, que hasta yo me uno a las malditas carcajadas de Peeta- ¡no me mates, italiano!

- Que no soy italiano, dolcezza- dice Peeta, con voz seria. Es sexy, pero seria.

Ay, Dios mío, dame fuerza.

- Me obligarás a usar ojos, bolas, estómago- le digo, mientras entramos nuevamente al baño.

- Que intimidante- se burla.

- Me obligarás a...¡por el amor de Dios, no me mates!...¡Annie!...¡Annie!...¡esto no es un puto flirteo!

Cierra la puerta del baño y me deja caer de golpe sobre el inodoro. Suerte que la tapa está abajo. Peeta se inclina y pone ambos brazos sobre mis rodillas. El miedo paraliza, espero que lo sepan, porque aunque quiero arrancar, aquí estoy, metida en el baño, con un puto italiano, mirándome como el maldito Scar mira a Mufasa antes de dejarlo caer.

- Eres todo un caso, mia dolcezza

Suspiro

- ¿Cómo dolce and gabbana?- pregunto, y aunque quiero llorar, maldita sea, no puedo dejar de decir estupideces. - que demonios contigo, italiano...

- No soy italiano, Katniss banana, pero si tu quieres que lo sea, lo seré- y vuelve a acomodar mis cabellos- ahora quiero que me escuches- dice, poniéndose serio, otra vez. Este hombre es bipolar- vamos a salir de aquí, tranquilamente, y le dirás a Annie que esto es una cita, algo inesperado...- mientras habla, no para de acariciar mi cabello, pero su otra mano, esa que mantiene sobre mis piernas, me lastima. - Nada de gritar o intentar escapar, mia dolce, porque entonces cuando volvamos a estar solos no seré tan amable contigo...

- ¿Volvernos a encontrar?- bufo, como si estuviera de lo más confiada- te tienes demasiada estima...

Su mirada azul intensa baja de mis ojos grises a su brazo sobre mis piernas. Sonríe, porque estoy temblando, y el maldito hijo de su madre se da cuenta. Es imposible que no se dé cuenta, digo, estoy moviendo las piernas de aquí y allá, y...

¡MALDICIÓN, CONCENTRACIÓN!

Peeta, el italiano, posiblemente pariente de Al Capone, se alza sobre sus rodillas y atrae mi rostro al suyo. Cuando creo que va a besarme, y sería mi primer beso, sus labios desvían a mi frente. Sus manos sobre mis mejillas hacen más presión de la que en verdad necesita. Pero que mierda, no sé que me pasa, pero cuando hace esto... Dios, el escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo no tiene nada que ver con el escalofrío que tuve en el momento con Gale. Es como...es como...es como...

Si esto ya lo hubiéramos experimentado antes...

- Mia dolce, dolcezza- suspira, frente contra frente, azul contra gris. Una mirada unida por un millar de sentimientos- vamos a hacer esto fácil, no quiero volver a lastimarte.

Dios...

- ¿Quien eres, italiano?- susurro bajito. Peeta sonríe, pero no alcanza sus ojos, oscuros como la noche sobre el mar- ¿Quien eres?

- Tu peor pesadilla


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Mocca Blanco**

Me siento como Drew Barrymore, en Por siempre Cenicienta, cuando la venden al viejo calvo que le tenía ganas. Peeta me tiene de la mano. Sonríe como si hiciera algo bueno, mientras yo lo miro con ojos de cervatillo. Estoy segura que esta será la última vez que vea el sol, y lo peor de todo es que ni mi testamento he hecho, vi toda la noche películas asquerosas y seguro los gusanos se hacen un festín conmigo por todos los dulces que devoré.

u_u

Y yo que no quería morir virgen.

Mierda, debí entrar al convento de las Carmelitas, tal y como me prometí al cumplir 25 y nada de nada. "Si no es esto, sería otra cosa", frase que pertenece a Damon Valentine, de otro de mis libros favoritos de mi autora favorita (Luzyla Langley), que se trata de un mundo donde...

¡Concentración Katniss!...

Como es posible que sea tan dispersa.

Como sea. Bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano, yo rezando un rosario, mientras el rubio maquinando todas las formas en las que cortará mi cuerpecito en minúsculos trocitos para que los gusanos lo devoren. ¡Me siento tan Drew Barrymore en Por siempre Cenicienta!

Al pasar por la cocina, y para mi bien, Annie y los chicos se están sirviendo unas tostadas y jugo de naranja. No sé porque el puto jugo de naranja me tranquiliza, cuando debería estar espantada por la forma en como Peeta presiona mi mano, y su expresión de enfado contenido es para, mínimo, salir huyendo.

- ¡Ey!- dice Finn, sonriendo como siempre- aquí está la parejita

Se acerca a Peeta y le da golpecitos en la espalda. Susurra algo en su oído.

Annie salta frente a mi, y gracias a Dios, me toma de las manos y me abraza. A Peeta no le queda de otra más que ceder y caminar con nosotras a la isla de la cocina.

- Lo siento- me dice- no pude evitarlo

- ¡Queremos oír la historia!- dice Robert, emocionado. El chico es gay y está terríblemente enamorado de Finnick. Es Masoquista, se lo he dicho mil veces. Pero como Annie le prometió que algún día lo compartirían y ya ven, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- ¡vamos, Kat!

- ¡Ey!- respondo, haciendo un gesto (pulgares arriba) con mis manos. Me siento en un taburete, entre Clau y Annie, y tomo un vaso servido con jugo de naranja- no hay nada que contar.

- ¿Se conocían de antes?- pregunta Jazz. Está con media tostada en la boca, y aún así le entendimos.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

Vale. La próxima vez tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo, porque Peeta responde el "no", y yo el "sí". Así no funcionan las mentiras, o sea, si queremos fingir que...

Esperen un momento

QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO

- ¿Cómo?- pregunta Jazz otra vez.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

"No", respondo yo. "Sí", responde Peeta.

Todos nos miran con cara de "que rayos".

- Mientras ustedes dormían, con Katniss nos pusimos al corriente- dice Peeta. Se acerca a mí y me abraza por los hombros. Inevitablemente me tenso- resulta que tenemos conocidos en común, y una que otra vez topamos...

- ¡Y no se recordaban!-suspira Annie. Pone ambas manos en sus mejillas- ¡es tan romántico!

Peeta deja un beso en mi cabeza. Todos suspiran, porque la mayoría son mujeres y gay, salvo Finn, que mira fijamente a Peeta.

- Pero...se supone que Peeta se fue a Italia de niño- comenta Nicole- a menos que nos hayas mentido, pequeñín.

- No- responde Finn- Peeta se fue a Italia de niño, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo allí, quizás por eso no se recordaban

Peeta asiente, y mueve sus manos por mis brazos hasta dejarlas justo bajo mis pechos. Todos mis amigos pasan el gesto por alto, ya que tras la explicación vuelven a la locura colectiva de siempre, y discuten, y chillan, y hacen lo suyo.

- Recuerda lo que hablamos, preciosa- susurra Peeta sobre mi oído. Su aliento cálido vuelve a encender mi estado de alerta, y mi pobre espalda se tensa tanto...- ya es hora de irnos

Y hace otra cosa perturbadora en el día, bueno, del otro día, porque la primera cosa perturbadora la hizo ayer, cuando estábamos con Annie en el mall, y él con Finn en el auto, y me saludó diciendo dolce, dolcezza, que al final no era malo porque era como dolce and gabbana, la marca, y ahora aquí estoy con sus labios dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

- ¡Vamos todos a starbucks!- chillo, en cuanto sus manos se posan en mi abdomen. El grito sale tan desesperado que todos se callan de golpe- ¡necesito un puto mocca blanco, ahora!

Annie me mira seria.

- Kat, segura que no se drogaron mientras dormíamos

- ¡Que, no!- respondo. Este hombre me va a matar, me va a revivir, y a volver a matar. Me está pellizcando y por todo lo sagrado, si guardo silencio es porque temo por la integridad de mis amigos. ¿Que tal si hablo y el italiano saca un arma de sus pantalones, y nos mata a todos?...quizás alcancemos a salir en la portada de los diarios de hoy, pero vamos a estar muertos, lo que no pinta buena onda. - deja de insinuar que soy una tocada, estoy loca, no urgida.

- Sí, sí, sí

- Igual es buena idea- dice Robert.

*O*

Bendito seas mi querido Robert

- Sturbucks debe estar cerrado-dice Peeta. Está tan tenso como yo, enfadado (lo sé por como respira), y con una ganas altísimas de matarme. - y además con Katniss ya nos íbamos.

Todo mundo silba.

- Amigo, eres demasiado rápido, ¡pero te amo!- dice mi amiga. Maldita dispersa igual que yo. - Ouuuuh, son tan lindos

Peeta sonríe y me estrecha aún más.

- No te emociones tanto, saltamontes- le digo a Annie, poniendo a prueba el genio de Peeta. Soy una suicida, pero ya que estoy con el RIP pegado a la frente, porque no hacerlo pasar rabia. Al menos un poquito- el italiano me juró amor eterno, y yo como siempre, me hago de rogar.

- Katniss, ya no entrarás a las Carmelitas- me dice Robert, con tono irónico- y en verdad se ven bien juntos, es rápido y raro, pero son tan adorables.

_Te odio Robert_

- Ya dije que no somos nada

¡Ouch!

Ya no digo más. El apretón de Peeta es demasiado...¡me está lastimando!

- Yo creo que lo mejor es que todos durmamos un poco más- propone Finn, acercándose a Annie- puedes ocupar mi habitación pequeña, ya lo sabes.

Annie asiente con sus ojitos de enamorada

- Y llévate a Robert- añade Finn- no quiero que intente abusar de mí mientras duermo

- Me lees el pensamiento, guapo- responde Robert, huraño.

- Vamos chicas- dice Annie. Toma mis manos, que están tensas sobre el vaso con jugo, que aun no pruebo, y sonríe indiferente al dolor que me está causando este maldito- ¡Dios!, estás tensa

- No pasa nada- sonrío- vamos, vamos.

Me impulso hacia atrás, haciendo que el maldito italiano retroceda. Aquello no lo hace soltarme, por cierto, pero no puede pellizcarme más. Solo abrazarme. Finn le da un beso a Annie, Robert molesta a Jazz y Clau, en tanto Nicole se estira perezosamente y se adelanta.

- No te olvides de lo que hablamos, dolcezza- me dice, acariciando la zona donde antes me torturaba- la próxima vez no podré ser amable contigo.

Demente

Italiano y demente, no se me ocurre nada más.

- ¿Dolcezza como dolce and gabbana?- pregunto, haciéndome la chistosa.

La cara de Peeta no rompe el hielo y niega lento, lento, mientras sus manos dejan una advertencia más sobre mis brazos. Sí, este es pariente de los Capone, o cuando se fue a Italia seguro que algo le hicieron, y terminó como un Capone...

- Ya no tiene el mismo efecto, Katniss banana

Arrugo la nariz

- ¿Por qué lo de banana?...- se me ocurre preguntar. Ok. No he dormido muy bien, tengo a una especie de maniáco, psicópata que me pellizca sin motivo aparente, y las preguntas no son muy buenas. - italiano

El rostro de Peeta se ensombrece.

o_o

Oh, Oh

- No me desafíes, Katniss- responde, haciéndome jadear por su tono de voz. Ok, ya metí la pata. Mejor me callo- te dije que no quiero volver a lastimarte.

- ¿Volver a lastimarme?

Pero, ¿de que mierda está hablando?

- Ok, ¡Nos vamos!- chilla Annie- buenas noches.

Annie tira de mi brazo, pero antes de salir de la cocina, el rubio sonríe.

- ¡No lo olvides preciosa!

Ah, no señor. Yo me tiro por la ventana mientras todos duermen.

**Prólogo**

**MATAR**

_**El amor de los hombres es frío, un arroyo de las montañas cercano al hielo. Somos suyos. Oh, padre tormoneta...somos suyos. Solo faltan mil días, y la Eterna Tormenta viene. **_

Así parte mi nueva adquisición de Brandon Sanderson. El Camino de los Reyes es su último libro, ¡y ya lo amo!, aunque solo haya leído el prólogo. Es algo que suele pasar con autores que nos gustan mucho, lees su primer libro y luego no puedes parar, es casi como la letanía de los religiosos... yo estudié en un colegio católico, y todavía me acuerdo de la canción del "Amor de Dios es maravilloso".

Como sea. A Luzyla Langley, mi segunda autora favorita, le encanta Sanderson (literalmente, lo llama su "Oh, amado mentor Sanderson"), y como a mí me encanta ella, con sus escritos locos y toda la cosa, me gusta Sanderson también.

Estoy en mi departamento, viva, una semana después de la "fiesta" en casa de Finn. Para mi bien no he tenido oportunidad de ver a los chicos, y no lo tomen a mal, amo mis juntas con Annie, pero tras lo del italiano, prefiero andar de autista por la vida. Autista y algo perseguida por si el pariente de Al Capone averigua mi dirección.

Resulta ser que en esta ocasión el bendito internet me ha abandonado. Uno espera que google sea como Dios, le pides, le pides y siempre cumple, pero a veces, solo a veces, uno se queda con boleta en mano y un mensaje de "SIGA PARTICIPANDO". Es lo que me ha pasado a mí cuando se me ocurrió poner Peeta Mellark en el buscador.

Al parecer el italiano no tiene ninguna red social, al menos ninguna con su nombre real. Revisé el face de mis amigos, aparece en algunas fotos y hay uno que otro comentario, pero nada relacionado con él. No voy a negarles, Peeta es realmente guapo, y cuando digo guapo, quiero que piensen en todas las cosas comestibles que le hacen agua la boca, porque así de guapo es él. Pero hay un aire en su mirada, sonríe en cada foto, pero nada más fijarme en sus ojos empiezo a temblar y me salta el recuerdo de esas cinco de la madrugada cuando...

**RING RING RING**

Ahí está mi madre, la invité a pasar un rato conmigo.

Dejo a Sanderson en el suelo, y corro hasta la puerta.

- ¡Ey, mamá!- sonrío. Estoy vestida con unos pantalones pitillos (como todos mis pantalones) color café, un chaleco tejido gris, gorro negro, con unas botas australianas negras. - pasa, pasa

- Hace un frío de mierda.

Sonrío

Effie no es mi mamá, los míos recibieron una invitación de San Pedro para pasar el resto de sus días por jardín del edén. No me lo tomen a mal, aunque no los recuerdo sé que ellos me cuidan. Me guiaron con unas excelentes personas, mis padres adoptivos, y dejaron su dinero ahorrado a mi nombre. Se supone que yo tenía como diez años, y también iba en el automóvil, pero no recuerdo nada, ya que los terrores nocturnos me fueron tratados con terapia. Es como si los hubieran cortado aquel día de mi memoria y pase lo que pase no lo volveré a recordar jamás.

- ¡Como estás!- le digo, y me lanzo a sus brazos cubiertos por un abrigo de pelos, o algo así- vaya, sí que hace frío afuera.

- Ni te imaginas, pequeñina.

Se quita el abrigo y camina a la sala. Mi departamento no es muy grande. Pese a que mis papás me dijeron que podía seguir viviendo con ellos, tomé la decisión de mudarme y evaluar si en verdad estoy capacitada para tomar decisiones por mí misma. Mis padres suelen ser algo sobreprotectores, y aunque no debiera, a veces me dejo influenciar demasiado por sus consejos. Me aman y eso me da confianza. Pero no puedo seguir así eternamente. Tengo 25 años, ¡por Dios!...

Ya viene siendo el momento de crecer.

Tras prepararle un café a Effie y un té de hiervas para mí, nos sentamos para seguir charlando en el sofá. Effie me cuenta de papá, del trabajo, de las travesuras de Nole (mi perrito, al cual no pude traer al departamento, pero que visito los fines de semana), y sus comedias románticas. Mi mamá ama las comedias. Aunque ahora ve una noctura donde supuestamente mataron a un chico en una discoteca y no sé que más...porque no la veo. No veo muchos programas, solo películas.

Effie da su primer sorbo al café, y lo tomo como mi turno para hablar.

- Oye mamá...- empiezo- por casualidad conoces a algún Mellark...

- ¿Mellark?- pregunta Effie- ¿porque preguntas?

- Yo pregunté primero- le digo. Effie puede que no sea mi mamá biológica, pero somos tan dispersas...

- Ahm...Mellark..- empieza- Mellark, Mellark, M-E-E-E-E-L-L-L-A-A-R-K

- Sí, sí, Mellark

- Me parece que...- Effie busca en su cabeza. Hace el gesto y todo- Mellark, me parece que...a no, ese es Melo

- ¿Melo?- pregunto- ¿como el actor de tu teleserie?

Effie se encoje de hombros

- Lo siento cariño- me dice- pero no, no conozco a ninguno

Suspiro

- Rayos...

- ¿Pasa algo?

Sí. Un puto italiano me está acosando y hasta me pellizcó el abdomen...

Uff, que si me pasa algo.

Estuve meditando en la soledad, acompañada de mi peluche, si demandar o no a Peeta Mellark. A primera vista uno no encuentra nada mal en él, pero ¡Dios!... ¿que clase de loco maníaco se esconde tras un rostro tan bello? También pensé en llamar a los del Servicio nacional de la mujer, pero tampoco y es que me haya pegado. El tipo tiene complejo de dominante, pero no llegó más allá de llamarme banana, y dulce en italiano...

Por cierto, investigué lo de Dolce, Dolcezza y resulta ser una marca de chocolates.

Mientras pensaba en ello, recordé un comercial de DirecTv, donde dice: "cuando no tienes DirecTv no puedes ver lo que te gusta, cuando no puedes ver lo que te gusta, te pones mal y no te concentras en el trabajo, cuando no te concentras en el trabajo, meten personas inocentes a la cárcel, cuando meten personas inocentes a la cárcel, él tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en tí, cuando tiene tiempo de pensar en tí, tu casa explota"

Me imaginé todo el tiempo a Peeta, refunfuñando por no tener DirecTv. A lo mejor y el pobre no puede ver el fútbol internacional, o esas cosas de macho y anda de energúmeno por la vida. Y quizás vio en mí una víctima para descargarse, y quizás estaba de mala esa noche, y quizás ya lo haya olvidado. Así como lo olvidé yo...

Mentira

XD

Yo jamás podré olvidarlo, a menos claro, que Haymitch me haga una terapia decente.

Mi madre me estudia.

- Katniss, me estás ocultando algo...

Mierda

- No- le digo. Sueno tan horriblemente falsa- no, que va

- Suéltalo

- Conocí a un chico

Effie abre mucho los ojos

- ¿Un chico?, ¿uno de verdad?

- Se llama Peeta Mellark, y quería saber si...

- ¡Conociste a un chico que se llama Peeta Mellark!- chilla, emocionada. Hasta aplaude y da saltitos en mi alfombra morada. - ¡Por Dios!...¡voy a tener nietos!

- ¡Mamá!

- Es que ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza...- me dice. Vuelve a sentarse, toda risitas, y me toma las manos- vale cuéntame, como es, que edad tiene, donde lo conociste, que se dijeron, se van a casar, ya...tu sabes...¿himen retador?

- ¿Has estado hablando con mi psiquiatra, no?- le pregunto con cara de pocos amigos.

Effie me ignora

- Mellark, Peeta Mellark- repite- ¿es italiano?

¡BINGO!

Después de esto nadie me puede reprochar por llamarlo así. Es muy italiano.

- Creo que estuvo por allá en la infancia.

- Peeta Mellark- susurra Effie. Es igual de mala que yo con los susurros- lo voy a investigar para que estés más tranquila, aún así, ¿quieres que pida una cita para el ginecólogo?

- ¡MAMÁ!

- Ya, ya, tu independencia- abre su cartera y busca en su billetera una tarjetita- el número y dirección del mío, es un encanto y muy bueno...

_Por Dios, porque no fui al convento_

_-_ Vale- respondo, aceptando la tarjeta.

Effie se levanta y me da dos besos.

- Me voy- anuncia.

- ¿Tan pronto?- pregunto consternada. ¡Que clase de madre, no madre, es esta!- oye, pero si...

- No, no, no- me detiene en las protestas- tengo que ir a la oficina de tu papá para darle la buena noticia

- ¿Qué buena noticia?

- ¡Que ya somos potencialmente abuelos!- grita, y vuelve a saltar emocionada.

o_o

OH

MI

DIOS

- OK, ¡fuera!- le digo, y la acompaño hasta la puerta- ¡fuera!

- Te amo, cariño, pero te amo más ahora que me darás nietos

- ¡Por Jesús!

- Jesús...Jesús Mellark- dice pensativa- no, no, no le viene...

Tomo mi abrigo del mueble al costado de la puerta, uno negro, y saco las llaves y algo de dinero. Esto solo lo puedo pasar con un buen café de starbucks.

- ¿Me acompañas donde tu padre?- pregunta Effie con curiosidad.

- No, voy a starbucks, me queda de camino al estacionamiento.

Effie sonríe y bajamos juntas las escaleras. Odio los ascensores.

La calle en Santiago es fría y solitaria, como siempre en invierno. Los chicos han regresado a las clases, y aunque yo debería estar en lo mismo, bueno...es mi año sabático. Se supone que he de disfrutar. Pero por muy loco que suene, lo único que me da bienestar, además de Leonardo DiCaprio en el Gran Gatsby, son los café en Starbucks, y los pan de queso. Benditos panes de queso.

- Ok, amo nuestra reuniones- dice mi mamá, ya frente a la tienda. El estacionamiento queda una cuadra más allá- dale mis saludos a Peeta.

NO, WAIT

- Por supuesto- digo en tono irónico. Lo último que falta es que mi madre apoye al demente- te quiero ma, dale saludos a papá.

- En tu nombre

Me quedo mirando a mamá mientras camina, y luego entro al local de café. El olor me invade y cada poro dentro de mí sonríe agradecido. Este local siempre está llenísimo, ya que es muy central, pero ahora mismo la fila es de unas cinco personas. Todos están muy metidos en los suyo; hablando, comiendo, otros leen.

Debí traer a mi Sanderson. Así me pasaba la tarde aquí, y no en mi casa sola.

- Hola, Katniss- me saluda el chico en la caja. Vengo muy seguido, y los conozco a casi todos.

- Hola, Marvel- sonrío, y miro el panel a su espalda, aunque pido lo mismo cada día. Es solo para parecer interesante.

- ¿Y bien?- me pregunta, tras una pausa prudente.

- Un Mocca blanco, tamaño venti para la dolcezza- escucho a mi espalda. Marvel frunce el ceño, y yo me pongo de piedra al reconocer esa perfecta, sexy y maldita voz.

Giro lentamente, y en lo único que pienso es "dolce, como dolce and gabbana", "dolce, como dolce and gabbana", "dolce, como dolce and gabbana"

ERROR

Su ojos penetrantes azul hielo, muestran justo lo contrario.

- ¿Algo más?- pregunta Marvel, como si nada.

Peeta esboza una sonrisa, una demasiado siniestra. Alza una mano y acomoda un mechón de pelo dentro de mi gorro. Luego deja la mano sobre mi mejilla.

- Y un Café cortado, sin nada de azúcar, para mí.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Puto Capone**

_El amor de Dios es maravilloso, el amor de Dios es maravilloso, el amor de Dios es maravilloso._  
_¡Grande es el amor de Dios!_

Eso es lo que canto en tanto Peeta y yo esperamos por nuestros venti. El Mocca blanco ya no me parece tan tentador. Y aunque debería hacer un escándalo y correr con Paz Ciudadana, aquí me tienen: de pie en Starbucks, cabeza gacha y tomada de la mano con un maníaco, familiar de los Capone.

Peeta Mellark Capone.

- Ah, ah- dice Peeta, en cuanto doy señas de querer apartarme un poco.

Está vestido para matar, con sus jeans ajustados, polerón gris sobre una camisa azul, y abrigo hasta medio muslo. No sería problema si su belleza matadora fuera observada desde lejos. Oh, no. Hasta yo me estaría derritiendo. Pero lamentablemente su belleza matadora es literal para mí, nuevamente en calidad de RIP, y por la mierda, ¡no escribí el testamento!

Lo miro

- Me olvidé de pedir un pan de queso- le explico. Y aunque su cara se ilumina un segundo, la sombra vuela a retocar sus ojos azules. Hago un puchero- por favor...

Peeta alza la mirada coordinadamente. La chica que prepara el café sonríe, haciéndole ojitos al italiano. ¡Te lo regalo!, grito internamente, pero el italiano no piensa igual que yo. Se mueve hacia mi espalda y cola una de sus enormes manos masculinas bajo mi abrigo. Mi abdomen se tensa de solo recordarlo.

- Dolce, dolcezza- susurra sobre mi oído. Deja un cariño con su nariz, y hasta escucho a la chica suspirar- ¿porque eres tan difícil de complacer?

o_o

¡WHAT!

Y sus manos caminan sobre mi abdomen, intentando colarse bajo el polerón. No. No. No. Si hace eso me muero. A rapidez sobrehumana llevo ambas manos a la suya, y entierro mis dedos en ella. Su otra mano se posa sobre las mías, y arma todo un escudo con sus brazos.

Estoy jodida

- ¿Dolce como dolce and gabbana?- pregunto.

Peeta entierra el rostro en mi cuello, y yo suspiro agobiada, porque niega lenta, muuuyyy lentamente.

- Ya no más como Dolce and Gabbana, así que no lo sigas intentando.

Trago grueso.

- Al menos concédeme mi pan de queso- suplico. Un Mocca y pan de queso, miserable, pero es mi último deseo antes de morir. - tienes que darme mi deseo, ¡tienes que!- rezongo- en las películas los malos siempre preguntan "¿una última cosa antes de ver las estrellas, maldito bastardo?"...es la regla de los malos...

- Y yo soy uno muy malo

- Por eso has de cumplir la puta regla.

Los brazos de Peeta se estrechan tanto, que hasta me levanta del piso, en medio de una carcajada.

- Mia dolce, dolcezza- suspira.

Y se las arregla para caminar conmigo hacia el mostrador de los postres. Ya frente a este quedamos pegados: yo con el cuello medio inclinado, y él con la mejilla sobre mi cabeza. Está demás decir que mi corazón late como si estuviera en una maratón. No soy buena corriendo, pero ahora mismo sería mejor que Usain Bolt.

La chica que nos atiende es la misma que antes preparaba el café. Se nota que nos sigue, porque ahora mira a Peeta con adoración, mientras que a mi como si fuera una maldita. ¡Genial!... odio gratuito.

- Danos pan de queso- dice. La chica asiente, media aturdida, y tira de la manilla para abrir el mostrador.

- ¿Cuántos?- pregunta.

- ¿Dolce?- pregunta Peeta, haciendo movimientos rítmicos sobre mi pansa. ¡Maldito!... y eso que le tengo la mano tomada. Su tono de voz es tan dulce, que hasta una chica haciendo fila suspira impactada por el hombre en mis brazos...¡y también me mira con odio!

- Ahm...- bueno, serán mis últimos pan de queso- quiero cinco.

- ¡Cinco!- dice la chica, con horror.

Debe pensar "esta maldita grasienta, que come por dos, y nos se cuida para su macho"

- Ha dicho, cinco- dice Peeta, con voz dura. No lo veo, pero estoy segura que sus ojos azules ahora disparan flechas negras contra la pobre muchacha.

- ¿Para servir o llevar?- pregunta la pobre.

- ¡Servir!- grito, antes que Peeta me gane. - Por favor

Él suspira, enfadado. Y además presiona mi abdomen, haciéndome contener la respiración.

_Dios_

- Me matas las costillas- susurro. Muevo la cabeza por su pecho y busco su mirada. Dignamente le llego casi hasta los hombros- al menos aguántate hasta que estemos solos.

Peeta sonríe.

La mano que está sobre las mías sale de mi abrigo, llega a mi mandíbula y baja por ella hasta llegar a mi mentón. Nuevamente estoy a su merced. Va a besarme. Lo veo venir. Y no es algo de las películas, sino más bien de la realidad, porque sus labios bajan, poco a poco...

Estoy sintiendo su respiración...

La boca le huele a menta..

¡Ay!

Viene, viene, viene

Y no recuerdo si me lavé los dientes

MI PRIMER BESO

- ¡Mocca Blanco, y Café Cortado para Peeta!

¡Grande es el Amor de Dios!

- Mierda- gruñe Peeta.

La chica del mostrador nos pasa un plato blanco con los panes.

- ¿Podrías calentarlos?- pregunto.

¡Un punto para mí! En cuanto al italiano me suelte, fijo que corro a la salida y me pierdo calle abajo. Obvio que no a mi casa, pero algo se me ha de ocurrir.

- Sí, obvio

- Gracias- le digo. Sonrío, y siento el calor de Peeta en mis oídos.

- No te pases de lista, dolcezza.

Me suelta y va por los vasos de café.

Ahí el tiempo se pasa muy lento. La fila a nuestro costado, la chica metiendo panes al horno, Peeta alejándose. Solo cuando lo veo a buena distancia de mí, mis piernas ceden y giro a toda velocidad buscando la salida.

- ¡Oh!

- ¡Mierda!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

u_u

Choqué con alguien.

- ¿Katniss?

- ¡Gale!

Y de los putos días malos, este es el peor. Gale me abraza, sigue siendo incómodo, pero al menos él no quiere matarme. Su esencia es relajante para mí. Así eran las cosas con él: relajadas, divertidas, podíamos hablar de todo y nada. Este es el Gale que yo amo. El Gale amigo.

- Esto es por sacarme de todos tus contactos- me dice, tirando del gorro para tapar mis ojos. Eso no lo vi venir.

- ¡Ey!- protesto.

- Y esto por desaparecer, así sin mas

Cosquillas. El maldito conoce cada uno de mis puntos débiles. Intento defenderme, aunque no es muy efectivo que digamos. Al final cedo y me uno a las carcajadas de mi amigo. Debo reconocer que extrañaba estos momentos.

_Gale._

Lo extrañaba a él.

Me mira y hay cierta melancolía en esos ojos grises. Es mucho más alto que yo, así que puedo esconder la mirada en mis botas australianas.

- ¡Panes de queso!- grita la chica.

Uf

Camino de vuelta al mostrador, y sé que Gale me sigue.

- Gracias

- Hummm, panes de queso- murmura

- Ni se te ocurra- le advierto. Pero de nada sirve, roba uno igual- arggg, te odio

- Igual y me lo debes, quizás te perdone si me dejas comer otro...- comenta- y me invitas un café..

Sonrío. Esos ojos coquetos a pesar de todo me recuerdan viejos tiempos.

- Vale, te lo debo.

- Sí, como dije- dice con autosuficiencia, y pasa sus brazos por mis hombros.

ERROR

¡Como pude olvidarme!

- ¿Katniss?- pregunta, con el peor tono de voz que le he escuchado hasta ahora. Se acerca a nosotros, y ya frente a mí alza una de sus rubias cejas- ¿vamos?

- ¿Kat?- pregunta Gale. No me suelta de los hombros, y seguro siente mis temblores- ¿está todo bien?

Debo responder que está todo bien. ¿Tengo de otra?

- No pasa nada, guapo, es que olvidé que estaba con...

- Peeta- dice Peeta. Sonríe, pero obvio no es de verdad- Peeta Mellark

- Ahm, Gale- dice mi amigo. Y luego lo ignora- ¿sigue vigente lo del café, no?

- Ahm...

- No- dice Peeta, de mal humor.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Olvidé que estaba con Peeta- me excuso. Me encojo de hombros e intento relajarme- y tenemos cosas que hacer, lo siento.

Gale asiente

- Será para la próxima- dice mi amigo. Me da otro abrazo de oso, y un beso en la mejilla- no quiero perderte, Katniss. No otra vez.

- Lo voy a pensar

- El mensaje quedó claro- añade Gale. Y pellizca mi nariz bajo la atenta mirada de Peeta- te echaba de menos, Kat

- Dale, estaremos en contacto entonces.

- Ok

- No vemos- me despido, y escapo de sus brazos porque ahora sí es incómodo- cuídate

- ¡Nos vemos!- repite.

Camino hasta las escaleras, donde Peeta me alcanza en un segundo.

- Ni cuentes con ello- dice por lo bajo.

Apura el paso y me conduce hasta donde están unos sillones. Son los más apartados en todo el puto starbucks, con la iluminación baja, y todo ese ambiente intelectual que curiosamente sirve para otras cosas. Para un homicidio, por ejemplo. Peeta se sienta en el de cuero, deja los vasos con café en la mesa y hace un gesto para que me siente a su lado. Lo hago lo más lento posible.

Y para mi sorpresa por largos minutos no despega ojo del alfombrado. Quiero tomar mi café, pero me da miedo que de un momento a otro me salte encima. Al menos me quedan los panes de queso. Meto uno a mi boca y el calor me hace sentir algo bien, tengo cuatro preciosidades, no los voy a desperdiciar por mucho que al demente al lado mío se empeñe en aguarme el panorama.

_¡Ay, no!...las miguitas_

Me levanto para ir por una servilleta, pero una mano de hierro me detiene por la muñeca.

- ¡No!- dice usando...ese tono. Me mira, y la ira que leo en sus ojos es un horror. Quiero salir corriendo, pero sin piernas...¡me ha dejado sin piernas!- no hagas más estupideces.

Me siento a las de ya

- Solo quería una servilleta

Peeta gira como un energúmeno

- ¡Para coquetear con el puto guardia de la esquina!

- ¡Ey!- protesto- Gale es mi amigo mucho antes de conocerte a tí, maldito y puto Capone

Peeta sonríe.

La sonrisa de asesino.

- ¿Estás segura?

Lo siguiente sucede muy rápido. Peeta me tira de la muñeca, hasta terminar medio recostada a su lado. Tengo dignidad, la suficiente como acomodarme y subir las piernas al sillón, así parece que yo estoy recargándome en él, y no al revés.

- Dolcezza, has roto todos y cada uno de los códigos de nuestro trato- susurra, cuando estamos frente a frente. Estira un brazo y alcanza mi café- bebe.

- ¿Ahora me dices cuando tengo o no que beber?- pregunto, muy valiente- ¿estás de broma?...¡que mierda está mal contigo!

Peeta frunce el ceño. Está tan molesto que se le marcan las venas en la frente y por su agarre en mi muñeca, esto será peor para mí. Aún así mantengo la mirada fija en sus glaciares. Me muerdo el labio, y aunque no quiero hacer lo que dice, meto la bombilla verde y bebo el café...

Hummmm

Bendito creador del café.

Abro los ojos, tomo otro pan de queso

- ¿Te vas a quedar así?- le pregunto. Hago señas con mi mentón hacia el venti- ahí tienes tu cortado, al menos tómalo para disimular, ya llamas bastante la atención, italiano. Please has algo por los mortales y muéstrate más amable.

Sigue mirando mientras como, y al final termina cediendo, pero no suelta mi muñeca.

- ¿Sabes, es incómodo comer así?

- No tienes derecho a nada más

- ¡Fuck, you!

Peeta sonríe y bebe de su café

- Fuck me- dice- así vas estar rogando en un par de horas, fuck me

o_o

- ¿Que mierda anda mal contigo?- le pregunto con cara de..."hola, no hablar español". Suspiro- Mira, yo tengo problemas, tú tienes problemas, todo el mundo los tiene. Pero yo no ando amenazando al mundo, ni creyendo que soy un puto Capone, ni tomando atribuciones que no me corresponden. Todo se puede arreglar, Peeta, la vida es dura, muy, muy dura y... ya sabes lo que dicen...

- No me hagas terapia, dolce- responde, y suelta un poco el agarre sobre mi muñeca- ya intentaron y no dio resultado.

- Fiuuuu- silbo- uf... no tengo palabras para eso.

Peeta sonríe. Está más relajado, y por loco que suene, yo también. Quizás era cierta mi teoría y solo quería un hombro donde llorar.

- ¿Quieres un pan de queso?- le pregunto- no suelo compartir, pero puedo hacer una excepción, y...

- No intentes distraerme Katniss- dice en tono de advertencia. Aún así sus ojos chispeantes me alientan a seguir, sus suspiros, la sonrisa que intenta contener- no..

Pongo cara de niña mala

- No sé de que hablas- me hago la desentendida.

Starbucks, ahora recuerdo porque lo amo. No solo son buenas bebidas, sino que también buena música. Y mi Dios, como amo esta canción. No lo puedo evitar, es superior a mí, tengo que cantar.

- When the lights go down in the city...- Uffff, que buena canción. La estoy sintiendo, la estoy sintiendo- ...and the sun shines on the bay, do i want to be there, in my city, oh,oh, oh. - Alzo mi brazo libre con el café- oooooooh, uoooooh, oh, uoh...

_Así que dices que estás solo_  
_Bueno, mi amigo, estoy solo también_  
_Quiero volver a mi ciudad _  
_lluviendo, ohoh, ohohoh, ohoh_

- Eres tan chistosa- comenta Peeta. Está más relajado, muyyyyy relajado, y me mira divertido- mía, dolce

- Venga, come un pan conmigo- lo invito. _Y deja de moler mi puta muñeca. _Me inclino, dejo el café en la mesa, y luego tomo el plato en mis piernas- toma uno, italiano, please, please- ruego con voz de nena.

Peeta se ríe otra vez.

- Dame tú uno- propone.

Hum, nada mal. Podría meterle el puto pan hasta la faringe y cambiar los roles.

Sonrío

- Desde aquí leo tus intenciones, dolcezza- dice Peeta- eres demasiado expresiva

- Mierda

- Ven, dame un pan de queso como la linda novia que eres

- ¡Para el carro!- le digo- el que te haya cantado una canción de Journey no te convierte en mi novio, al menos no en mi planeta.

- Vivimos en el mismo planeta- advierte Peeta- ahora venga- hace un gesto con la mano y abre la boca.

_Lindos labios._

Tomo un pan de queso, dejo el plato en la mesa y me inclino hacia él. Su mirada es muy diferente a todas las otras que he conocido. Parece un niño de diez años a punto de cometer una travesura, o un gato a punto de saltar sobre un ratón, o un perro sobre una salchicha...

Vale, el último es un mal ejemplo.

Como no suelta mi mano, la izquierda me hace darle un golpe en la mejilla.

- Lo siento- le digo. Y me mira serio otra vez- no fue intencional, demente, ya sabes...no soy surda.

Meto el pan en su boca y escucho como gime la corteza al ser rasgada por sus dientes. En un solo segundo Peeta aparta la mirada de mis ojos.

- ¿Y?- pregunto por inercia.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta como respuesta. Hago un gesto para invitarlo a responder.

- ¡Que como está!, ¡te comparto uno de mis últimos deseos, y tu no tienes nada que decir!

- Que me dieras pan con queso no quiere decir que me guste el pan con queso.

- De queso- lo corrijo- pan de queso.

Los dos sonreímos esta vez, pero la suya desaparece mucho antes, y vuelve la presión sobre mi muñeca.

- Me estás lastimando- gimo. Me muerdo el labio para no gritar- Pee-taaa

- Te dije que no sería bueno contigo la segunda vez que estuviéramos a solas- dice, mientras se levanta para quedar a la misma altura; yo sobre mis rodillas y él sigue más alto. - te dije que no me desafiaras, dolcezza.

- What the fuck- gimo bajito, porque duele, duele, duele.

Peeta se inclina sobre mi rostro, y toma mi mejilla con su mano libre

- Eres tan preciosa, igual que siempre, no imaginaba lo mucho que podías llegar a torturarme, a derribar mi mundo, ponerlo de revés. Eres demasiado para mí, pero no voy a renunciar...

- De que demonios estás hablando- susurro, con los ojos cerrados.

- Eres mía, Katniss Everdeen, mía dolce, mía dolcezza- suspira- creo que ya esperé demasiado para tomar esto

Sus dedos acarician mis labios. Abro los ojos de golpe.

- No tengas miedo- me dice, divertido.

- No sé dar besos- Es vergonzoso, un bochorno, pero al menos espero que con esa triste verdad, él ceda en su postura "yo domino", "yo deseo", "da,da,da"...- nunca he dado besos, ¡maldición!...me duele, no miento, no quiero distraerte.

- Eso ya lo sé- me dice, con una sonrisa torcida. Entonces me quita los ojos de encima y mira algo a mi espalda- pero ya que has jugado con fuego, te has quemado.

- ¡Fuck you!- gimo, antes de que una sus labios con los míos. Allí van años soñando con el príncipe azul. Años planificando el primer beso, años pensando en como sería, años seleccionando posibles besadores, mirando posturas en las películas, ensayando con un puto tomate antes de hacerlo torrajitas para mi sándwich. Allí se van todos mis sueños al carajo.

Si le veo el lado bueno a esto, al menos Journey sigue sonando.

- ¡Fuck me!-susurra, y besa mi mejilla- ¡Fuck me, dolcezza!

_¿Eso voy a estar diciendo en un par de horas?..._

Y entonces, ahora sí, que sí, sin que pueda hacer nada para evadirlo, el maldito hijo de la puta esposa del puto Capone...(Uf, estúpidos escalofríos), me besa.

_Y me gusta..._

_o_o_

_¡Grande es el amor de Dios!_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**El ojo que todo lo ve**

_Y así vamos adelante, botes contra la corriente, incesantemente arrastrados hacia el pasado._

El ojo que todo lo ve me perturba.

"Es un cuadro para perturbar", me dijo Haymitch, "así yo tengo más pacientes"

Estoy en su consulta, para variar, una mano sobre mis labios y la otra sosteniendo la copia pirata del Gran Gatsby. Es la primera vez que lucen así (mis labios)...bueno, no desde que Busy tetas grandes me diera una paliza por un supuesto rumor, y partió mi labio en dos.

Ahora están hinchados por culpa de Peeta.

_Peeta_

_Sus labios tomaron los míos hasta dejarme sentada sobre sus piernas. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo, reconociendo el peligro, aferrándose con fuerza al risco para evitar caer. Aunque el resultado, irónicamente, fuera opuesto. Un polo opuesto como el Norte y el Sur, como el Negro y el Blanco, como el Cielo y la Tierra.  
Fuimos el Cielo y la Tierra.  
Una luz en medio de ambos parpadeaba.  
Una llama de fuego. _

_Nunca antes había perdido tanto.  
Peeta robó mi aliento  
Solo minutos bastaron  
Susurridos  
El papel de mi vida, en esta vida, era estar ahí. _

_Dolcezza_

_- _¡Katniss Everdeen!- llama una de las secretarias.

Quito mis dedos de los labios. No es bueno revivir tantas emociones cuando se está despierta.

- ¡Señorita Everdeen!-dice Haymitch, nada más verme entrar- mi eterna paciente.

- ¿Eterna?- pregunto.

Haymitch sonríe, se sirve una copa

- Solo por decir...

Me da una copa a mí, otra para él.

Una copa con agua

- ¡A tu salud!- dice él, siempre sonriendo.

¿Entienden?, brinda por mi salud, por mi salud mental, brinda con agua (lo cual es de mala suerte, otra de sus técnicas para tener más pacientes)

- A mi salud- respondo, pero esta vez no bebo el agua. Haymitch lo capta enseguida.

- Habla o calla- me dice, y ahora vuelve a llenar otra copa, pero con jugo de naranja- yo igual voy a cobrar un cheque.

Acepto el jugo. Me tranquiliza.

- Conocí a alguien-empiezo. Haymitch observa mi mirada; una nebulosa en medio del vacío- un él.

- ¿Te dejó los labios así de hinchados?- pregunta. Yo asiento. Haymitch abre los ojos, irónico, y entonces se inclina sobre el escritorio- ¿alguna otra parte?- pregunta con cuidado.

Ahí es cuando la burbuja se revienta

- Maldito pervertido

Haymitch alza los brazos

- Yo solo preguntaba, preciosa, yo solo preguntaba

Resisto las ganas de lanzar la copa, mejor bebo un trago.

- Solo hinchó mis labios- le digo, para subsanar su interés.

_Y esa es la verdad_

_Una larga semana, pero solo a eso pudo acceder. _

_Verán, Peeta es como el veneno de una serpiente. Una vez que entra en tu cuerpo es imposible de sacar, libera toxinas. No importa todo lo que hagas para succionar su espesura, siempre queda algo, una huella, un vestigio de su camino..._

_Trazado hace años. _

- ¿Y?- pregunta Haymitch.

Abro los ojos, creo que pestañeo un poco

- Es un psicópata- respondo.

La carcajada de Haymitch es profética.

- Continúa...- me dice. Siempre la misma frase- te escucho

_Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, supe que el veneno recorría ya mis venas. Estaba al borde del abismo. Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello, y él me sostuvo sin dudarlo, sus manos en mi cintura, en mi rostro...  
__Era como morir y volver a nacer  
Toda una travesía  
Era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre pero supe que también era la primera vez lo besaban a él. Sus labios torpes como los míos, no ejercían poder, ni exigencias, solo necesidad. Pura y cruel, pero necesidad.  
Necesidad de mí_

_"Tantos años"_

- ¿Sólo se han besado?- pregunta Haymitch.

Creo que esta es la primera vez que lo veo escribir algo en mi expediente.

- Sí- respondo.

- ¿Te sientes mal cuando lo hace?...la incomodidad, los escalofríos... esa sensación de ser antinatural, por cualquiera de las razones en tu cabeza, ¿piensas que es inadecuado que lo haga?

Miro a Haymitch, no tiene esas miradas lejanas, burlonas, majaderas. Es el médico, del que siempre dudo, y no sé por qué pero presiento que es la primera terapia que tenemos en un año.

- Es importante que respondas- añade- ¿Peeta Mellark te ha lastimado?

- ¿Peeta Mellark?- Haymitch asiente- yo no te dicho su nombre- discuto, y toda la paz de antes se vuelve nerviosismo- ¡yo no te dije su nombre!

Me levanto y dejo caer la copa con jugo

- Calma, Katniss

Me alejo del escritorio hacia la ventana. Respiro y espiro sintiéndome estúpida, confundida porque no sé que está mal en mí. Miro el cielo, nublado, seguramente va a llover y yo no traje abrigo. Una tonta falda negra hasta medio muslo, sobre una blusilla blanca, medias, y chaleco tejido marrón (hasta medio muslo también), no va a evitar que me de un resfriado de aquellos. Maldito Peeta. Tomo ambos extremos de un chaleco que ni siquiera cierra, e intento envolverme un poco. Me encojo en el cristal, apoyo la frente buscando el frío, aferro mis manos a las botas, que llegan hasta centímetros bajo mis rodillas.

¿Que mierda me está pasando?

Siempre he bromeado con lo de estar loca, pero ahora hasta creo que escucho voces en mi cabeza. Gritos, imágenes que por más que intente, no puedo ver. Solo hay blanco.

- ¿Katniss?

Alzo la mirada.

Haymitch me observa preocupado. Tengo ambas manos aferradas a mis cabellos, y tiemblo.

- Toma- me dice- traga esto, te calmará.

Acepto la pastilla y luego lo observo caminar hasta el escritorio. Una imagen cruza mi mente, unos pantalones similares, una bata blanca que se alejaba mientras yo...

Yo

- Voy a subir tu dosis y haremos unos pequeños cambios en la medicación- me explica Haymitch. Me acerco al escritorio y acepto la receta- no pierdas el tratamiento, es importante que...

- Estoy...- Haymitch me observa. Me duele mucho la cabeza- creo que estoy recordando

- ¿Qué?- pregunta.

¿Qué?

Ni yo lo sé

Haymitch estira ambos brazos hasta alcanzar mis manos. Lo miro, pero es borroso...quizás ya me enfermé por andar casi desnuda en pleno invierno. ¿Tendré fiebre? Dios, y ni siquiera tengo sopas para uno, y mis padres seguro no están para mimos. ¿Annie podrá venir si la llamo?

u_u

Y yo que quería ver mi copia pirata del Gran Gatsby

- ¿Que voy a hacer con mi vida?- eso me sale del alma. Ni siquiera le pregunto "¿que voy a hacer con el maldito psicópata que me persigue?"

- Eso solo lo sabes tu- responde.

_¿Qué voy a hacer con el maldito hijo de Capone, italiano, Peeta Mellark?_

_Wait_

_- _¡Aun no me dices!- chillo, librándome de sus manos- ¡aun no..

- Katniss

- ¡Lo conoces!- apunto a mi terapeuta con un dedo, como si fuera culpable. Pero, maldita sea, no tiene cara de serlo, aunque sé que me oculta algo- ¿te vino a ver?, ¿habló contigo?, ¿conoces al jodido maníaco que me persigue?- _El silencio otorga-_¡MALDITO HIJO DE MIERDA!

- ¿Maldito hijo de mierda?- me pregunta- ¿en serio?

- No se me ocurrió otra grosería

Haymitch resopla

- Toma- me pasa otra pastilla que, por muy tonto que suene, acepto- y también voy a dejarte un par de libros de las mejores puteadas del mundo, a ver si mejoras con el vocabulario ofensivo.

Sonrío

- Gracias

Haymitch hace el típico gesto del saludo de soldado.

- Ya sabes donde pagar- me dice, y extiende las recetas y toda la cosa- gracias por tu visita.

Lo miro. Debo irme, pero...

- Creo..- empiezo. Haymitch se recuesta sobre su silla- al menos dime si es bueno o no

Haymitch suspira

- Creo que eso es algo que solo tú puedes saber.

Asiento.

- Nos vemos en quince días

Salgo de la consulta.

Salí tan rápido de casa, tan en modo "autómata", que no traje ni bolso, abrigo, o algo. Tengo las recetas en mi mano, la película de Gatsby, y mis putos labios hinchados. Al menos no olvidé traer dinero, quizás..si no se larga a llover, alcance a pasar por la librería y comprar el libro de las groserías. Sería divertido insultar al italiano en extranjero.

- ¿Está bien?- me pregunta la secretaria, mientras firma la boleta- está pálida.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza- le explico. La mujer sonríe, y luego me pasa un par de guantes.

- Salió desabrigada- me dice.

- ¿Y usted?

Saca otro par del bolsillo.

- Mujer prevenida vale por dos.

Asiento, pero al desdoblar los guantes...

_¿Son de mi talla?_

_- _Tome, señorita- dice la mujer, más sonriente de lo común- nos vemos en quince días.

- Ok

Me pongo los guantes, tomo mis cosas y me voy.

Gracias a Dios la consulta queda en el tercer piso. Bajar las escaleras no solo me despeja, sino que además el ejercicio me hace producir calor, no es suficiente, pero algo es algo. Estoy acostumbrada a usar escaleras manuales, así que mis pasos rítmicos parecen saltitos más que pasos. Casi como un baile.

_¡Diablos!... la cabeza me va a estallar._

Al llegar al primer piso todo sigue igual. Las mujeres que aguardan en los asientos anaranjados, los críos de manos de sus madres, la cafetería, el ir y venir del personal médico. Tiro de la puerta de cristal, y la sostengo para que una mujer anciana salga también. La siguiente puerta es automática, así que nada más captar mi presencia se abre, y el viento frío da de lleno en mi cuerpo; el viento, el frío, y su aroma.

Nuevamente viste de muerte. El típico abrigo Springfield hasta medio muslo, unos pantalones color marrón y chaleco a rayas gruesas, blanco y negro, blanco y negro, blanco y negro. Finge estar al pendiente de su móvil, así como yo finjo que no me importan las miradas famélicas de las chicas que pasan frente a la clínica, las que van a entrar a la clínica, las que salen de la clínica, el personal dentro de la clínica.

Maldito italiano y su porte de modelo Vogue.

Tranquilizo mi respiración, inspiro, espiro, aunque es difícil porque hace mucho frío. Cuando doy el primer paso, él alza su mirada y ahí va otra de las sonrisas que nunca le había visto. Al menos no en esta semana juntos. Es...bueno, es como para derretirse en invierno, pero además es...

Es una sonrisa cargada en...

- ¡Dolcezza!

_¿ESPERANZA?_

Un peldaño nos separa, y así (más o menos) estamos del mismo porte. Toma mi rostro, me estremezco porque tiene las manos frías, pero entonces el cambio de temperatura es drástico. Me besa.

- ¿Me estás persiguiendo?- le pregunto al alejarse. Omito los suspiros a mi espalda y las probable miradas de odio. El maldito se esforzó más de la cuenta hoy, y ni aunque llevara ropa de vagabundo pasa inadvertido. - responde.

Peeta sonríe, la típica.

- ¡Ey!- protesto, cuando de pronto el horizonte desaparece. Siento una presión sobre mi cabeza, un roce, y luego sus ojos azules, de muy buen humor, me saludan- que...es..

- Un sombrero- responde, demasiado feliz. Lo quita con destreza de mi cabeza, dando un giro con sus manos, y luego hace el movimiento en reversa para acomodarlo otra vez.

Es un sombrero de los años 60 de ala ancha.

- Gracias- respondo. Y luego entrecierro los ojos porque una punzada me da fuerte. Maldito dolor de cabeza. - Ya me voy.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta. Sus manos se entierran en mis brazos, pero no luce como si me lastimara, solo yo siento el dolor- ¿Dolce?

- M-M- gimo y niego, lentamente. Peeta me abraza y otra vez mis piernas dejan de sentir el piso- hoy no estoy para soportarte, así que no jodas.

Peeta sonríe

- No tenía eso en mente, pero ya que...

- Maldito italiano

Otra risita de maldad

- Creí decirte que no soy italiano

- Italiano, chino, marciano, a mí me da igual.

Me deja sobre el piso, sonríe, y toma mi mano enguantada. Lo dejo, porque de todos modos ya iba a seguir, pero al llegar a la vereda, me desprendo.

- Sigue tu camino, hermano- le digo, usando mi tono hippie- gracias por el sombrero

- Ah, ah- responde, usando ese tono de advertencia. Hum...aquí viene lo malo otra vez.

Me da igual

- Me quiero ir a mi casa- le explico- tengo que comprar estos- señalo la receta- y luego quiero ir a la librería por un libro para putearte decentemente.

- ¿Venden esos libros?

Me encojo de hombros

- Voy a averiguarlo.

- Averigüemos juntos- me dice, usando el tono de niño y una sonrisa (la típica)- vamos en mi auto.

- Hummm, déjame pensar, no.

- Dolcezza- otra vez la mirada fría y el tono de advertencia.

- Cuando tenga el libro te responderé como se debe- le digo cansada, con frío, y adolorida- en serio gracias por el sombrero, pero quiero caminar, ¿sí?

Peeta endurece la mirada, y su rostro se contrae.

No espero una respuesta, me doy la vuelta y sigo mi camino.

La clínica queda en un barrio residencial bastante ABC1. Por todas partes hay aparcados autos lujosos, en tonos negros y grises. Esta gente tiene una obsesión con esos colores. La consulta de Haymitch queda en el edificio norte de la clínica, que curiosamente se fragmenta en varios edificios que cubren gran parte del hermoso parque, formando entramados, calles, y esas cosas. Alcanzo la esquina, doblo bordeando el edificio, para llegar a la otra esquina donde hay un semáforo. Los autos siguen el curso describiendo la misma dirección que yo, pero al final hay una intersección. Para mi bien, los que van en sentido perpendicular a la calle tienen el verde.

Cruzo con los brazos formando una x sobre mi cuerpo. Sigo y sigo caminando, muerta de frío y con un dolor de cabeza que lo único que hace es apurar mis pasos. Como llevo prisa no me fijo si alguien viene por la ciclovía, solo camino, tomo el pasaje de tierra, donde unos regadores mojan los bordes, y me empino hacia el puente que cruza el río Mapocho. Un triste y abandonado río que ve lejos sus días de gloria.

Los autos por mi costado van a gran velocidad, igual que yo, cada vez más inclinada. Cierro los ojos cada ciertos segundos, sin detenerme. Al llegar al final de la esquina, solo un semáforo más, una larga cuadra y la entrada al metro subterráneo estará esperando. La certeza me da fuerzas para seguir. La certeza y el maldito dolor de cabeza.

_He visto el Mundo_  
_He hecho de todo_  
_Tuve mi torta  
Ahora_

_Diamantes_  
_Brillantes_  
_Y Bel Air  
Ahora_

A distancia, con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrío al ver la luz verde. Hermosa y valiente luz verde. Apuro el paso sin pensar en nada, corro, aun los brazos en x, el sombrero moviéndose al viento, mi cabeza al borde. Si no llego a casa pronto, seguramente va a estallar.

Necesito mi medicación.

Jadeando, retomo la marcha y aunque la luz ya parpadea sigue en verde.

**¡TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!**

Las bocinas son horribles, pero esta es aun peor. El sonido de los neumáticos al deslizarse sobre el asfalto detienen mi corazón, y mi cabeza explota. Literalmente. No me doy cuenta como, pero he quedado sentada sobre el frío camino del kilometraje desmedido, por la arrogancia de un imbécil que no pudo contenerse hasta que la puta luz roja diera el "alto".

Mi corazón late a prisa. La lluvia cae en finas gotas que martillan, o quizás aplaudan.

Peeta aparece de la nada, de un auto negro, como todos los que se han detenido. Negro como los abrigos de todos. Negro.

Horrible no color.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

El portazo me saca del trance. El cuerpo de Peeta es como el de los leones sobre una tierna y aterrada gacela. Alza el puño, el sonido es horrible cuando el mentón de la pobre gacela salta disparado como flecha sin rumbo.

Mierda.

A este lo mata, y sí que lo llevan a la cárcel. Debería dejarlo, así no lo volvería a ver. Que lo mate, pero la sangre que emana de la pobre gacela me da un poco de pena. El desgraciado soltó el freno mientras yo cruzaba, y en un acto impulsivo quiso adelantarse a la fila y doblar. Se equivocó, casi me mata...

Y ahora

- ¡Peeta!- lo llamo.

Me da miedo acercarme

u_u

- ¡Peeta!

La gente grita porque el ataque del león es feroz. Creo que nadie se lo cree.

Me levanto, a duras penas, sujeto mi sombrero y camino con decisión hasta el hombre de mi peor pesadilla.

- ¡Peeta!- le digo. Ahora sí estoy preocupada. No lo suelta. No me escucha. - ¡PEETA!- repito.

Pero de un manotazo se libra de mi.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grita. El rostro rojo por la ira.

Otra vez desde el piso, veo mi vida pasar en un segundo.

Peeta respira agitado, suelta finalmente a la pobre gacela, y su mirada culpable no se debe a eso : a que prácticamente le ha reventado el rostro. No, su mirada culpable es por mí. Me mira con pánico, luego a todo mundo con la respiración contenida, y otra vez a mí.

- Dolcezza

Mi cara aun debe mostrar el pánico que le tengo ahora.

_Ah, no._

Es por mi sangre. Me sangra la nariz.

- Dolcezza- repite. Y ya frente a mí toma mi rostro, y limpia mi sangre con sus pulgares- maldita y desconsiderada, dolce...¿porque es eres tan difícil de complacer?

¡WHAT!

Me toma en brazos sin importarle nada. La gacela le grita, y la gente corre rumores, pero a él no le importa, y a mí tampoco. Me aferro a su cuello, escondo el rostro y dejo que mi sangre lo empape. Luego me sienta en su automóvil, negro como todos los putos coches en esta ciudad horrible, pone el cinturón y cierra la puerta.

Cuando el auto se pone en marcha, y sus nudillos manchados con sangre, lastimados, tensos, mueven el manubrio a velocidad, me dejo ir. Cierro los ojos. Aparto los pensamientos porque me duele la cabeza, horrible dolor. ¿Es que todo va a ser horrible hoy? Argggg, cierro los ojos y mi cuerpo se mueve según lo hace el auto.

Dolor

Hay una canción que dice: "SIN DOLOR NO TE HACES FELIZ"

_SIN AMOR, NO SUFRES MÁS. _

Dolor

Peeta me lastima por la presión sobre mis manos, pero si aparto mis pensamientos de ello, puedo advertir que está temblando.

¿El puto mafioso italiano, hijo de Capone, acosador dominante, asesino, psicópata, maníaco, hijo de mierda (vale, necesito ese libro), está temblando?

Espero que no de miedo, aquello ya sería demasiado para mí en este día horrible.

Llegamos a algún lugar. Escucho el motor detenerse, luego un portazo, y otra vez sus manos soltando el cinturón de seguridad. Me toma en brazos como una nena pequeña, entra a algún lugar, que resulta ser mi edificio por el amor de todos los jodidos allá abajo.

- ¡NO!-chillo, cuando pide el ascensor. Su mano presiona mis piernas, porque seguro está pensando que no quiero que entre a mi departamento.

¡ÑE!

ERROR

- No vas a detenerme otra vez- dice. Siento cuando niega- no, desde ahora, nunca más. ¡Jamás!

Y vuelve a enterrar los dedos en mis piernas

- ¡Me lastimas, puto demente, hijo del demonio!- gimo, adolorida- ¿una semana acosándome, y aun no sabes que odio los ascensores?

Peeta suelta el aire en sus pulmones, también su agarre.

Sube por las escaleras hasta el décimo tercer piso, sin soltarme. Tampoco pierde el ritmo, ni jadea desesperado por algo de aire. Solo camina, escalón tras escalón, presionando mi cuerpo al suyo. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, registra sus bolsillos, y mejor ni preguntarme cómo y cuando consiguió mis llaves.

Abre la puerta que termina cerrando en un portazo; doy un brinco en sus brazos por el dolor. Me deja en mi sala y camina como si estuviera en su casa, en busca de no sé qué. Al volver trae consigo un paño, hielo, y agua en un pote. Deja todo sobre la mesa, me quita el sombrero, y vuelve a levantarme para dejarme sobre sus piernas.

Por mucho que quiere, no lo miro a los ojos.

Creo que moriré de miedo si lo hago.

Sus manos lastimadas remojan el paño, luego alza mi mentón y presiona sobre mi nariz. Es involuntario mi estremecimiento, y el gimoteo...y el puchero.

- ¡Maldición!- dice. Está enfadado, no tiemblan sus manos de miedo, solo está enfadado.

Deja el paño ahí y hace presión. Luego lo quita, lo moja, y vuelve a mi nariz. Repite el proceso hasta que dejo de sangrar, porque entonces algo seco se mueve por mis labios, mi nariz, y mis mejillas.

Abro los ojos.

_HUMMMMMM_

u_u

¿Por qué no cumplo lo que prometo? No debí mirarlo, está furioso.

- No me mates- se me ocurre decir- al menos no hasta...

- ¡Cállate!- ruge. Y yo doy otro salto- solo...

- Ya- me encojo de hombros- ya, solo que sea rápido y sin ruido. Me duele la cabeza.

Peeta sonríe. ¡Se ríe!

Bueno, yo también, un poquito.

- Jodidamente joven y hermosa- gruñe, como si eso fuera malo- obstinada, desobediente, altanera...

- Me encanta que enumeren mis virtudes

- Y divertida- sonríe. Me arrastra hacia él. Me besa, sus manos lastimadas ( y que me importan una mierda) sobre mis mejillas, y luego en mi espalda. Los dos gemimos: yo porque me duele todo; él...no quiero pensar en ello- no vuelvas a hacerme esto..

- ¿Qué?-pregunto. Peeta suspira, y yo lo abrazo más fuerte

- Solo no lo hagas.

- No me mates- le vuelvo a decir. Porque me aterra la forma en como habló. No es el típico tono asesino, engreído, demente. Lo dice con pena y algo de temor. - ¿Sí?

Peeta asiente

- Está bien, dolcezza- susurra sobre mi oído- hoy, solo por hoy, no voy a matarte

- Gracias

Suspiro aliviada, y acepto un nuevo beso. Es que besa tan bien... no tengo experiencia, porque no he probado otra boca, pero ¡Dios!... que bien se siente. Deliciosamente bien y anestesiante. Terminamos como siempre, frente contra frente, y yo de la nada me pongo a gimotear y lloriquear. Lloro. ¿Que clase de jodida pastilla me dio Haymitch?... (nota mental: preguntar antes de tragar)

- ¿Que pasa?- me pregunta. Besa mis labios, mi frente, mis mejillas- ¿que pasa?, dime, por favor

- Es que me pones de nervios cuando te sales del protocolo- respondo, lloriqueando- ¿que es eso de por favor?

Peeta sonríe, y vuelve a la mirada malvada.

- Dolcezza- me amenaza.

Esa si es la voz de rutina. ¿Qué se cree? Soy una mujer sensible, fracasada y en tratamiento depresivo. Haymitch también me dijo que soy algo obsesiva compulsiva, y un poco demasiado amante de las rutinas. Me pongo de pelos cuando algo cambia. Y si este italiano va a acosarme, que sea bajo mis reglas.

Lloro y moqueo. Peeta mantiene la mirada fría, aunque le tiemblen las manos. Me digo a mí misma que es de rabia, ira, fiereza contenida.

- Es que...- gimo- es que...se me quedó la copia del Gran Gatsby en el camino.

Lloro.

Peeta me abraza.

- Ya...- me dice, meciéndonos- vamos a conseguir una copia original, ¿sí?

- Copia original- me río- ¡copia original!... ja-ja-ja-ja...un oxímoron. Me divierten los oxímoron- le explico.

Peeta se ríe

- Mía dolce, dolcezza, estás más tocada que yo.

- Todavía quiero la copia original- contengo mi risa. Los oxímoron en verdad me matan- ejem, del Gran Gatsby, y el libro, ese para aprender a putear mejor.

- Vale.

- ¿Lo prometes?- pregunto.

Muevo la cabeza por su hombro, y Peeta me acomoda alzando mi mentón para darme otro beso.

- Lo prometo.

_Y así vamos adelante, botes contra la corriente, incesantemente arrastrados hacia el pasado._


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Joven y Bonita**

_- _¿Estás seguro que no va a doler?- gimoteo.

Dios estoy sudando demasiado.

- Sí- responde Peeta- tú nada más relájate...

- Pero-pero-pero

- ¡Cállate!- gruñe- Dios, Dolcezza, no pasa nada, dolerá un poco al principio, pero luego te sentirás bien, cederá el dolor, lo prometo.

- Tú no cumples tus promesas- gimo, y cierro los ojos.

Siento cuando Peeta se inclina sobre mí, su respiración en mi cuello, sus labios, y luego un beso.

- Tranquila, mi dolce, yo no te lastimaría...- susurra- al menos no por ahora

Suspiro

- Solo hazlo rápido- le suplico, y lo atraigo para otro beso- por favor

Peeta asiente

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa, y...¡DIOS!...que calor.

Siento mi cuerpo sudoroso. Gimo porque sé que se aproxima el momento, y Peeta no lo pone fácil.

- ¿Ya?- pregunto. Me muerdo los labios y presiono los puños- ¡Peeta!- gimo.

Siento sus labios y me aferro a ellos.

- Ya- susurra.

Abro los ojos, y efectivamente ya no está ahí. Maldita piedrecilla que se incrustó en mi rodilla, y todo por sacarme las cresta mientras íbamos corriendo.

- Uf- respiro aliviada. Miro la rodilla llena de sangre y tan rota. Se ve fea, y seguro la costra será horrible. Arggg, maldito maicillo.

Peeta va a comprar una botella de agua mineral, mientras yo lo espero sentada en un banquito. Al final salimos trotar juntos (juntos pero no revueltos), y por más que se empeñaba en correr a mi lado, yo me empecinaba en correr por mi cuenta. Fue en la competencia de quien gana en la que compré terreno en el parque cerca de mi departamento, bajo las risas de los viejitos en las máquinas, los runner, y las típicas nenas 90-60-90 que nada más salen a lucir sus tenidas deportivas.

- A ver-me dice. Destapa la botella de mineral.

- ¡Que vas a hacerme!

Peeta me mira atónito.

- Voy a limpiar...- explica, confundido- si no te limpio se va a infectar, y tendré que llevarte al hospital...

- Y una mierda- me quejo.

- Puede que te la amputen, o aun peor

- ¿Peor?

Peeta suspira

- No soy tan bueno como tú- acerca la botella, mientras que con la otra mano alza mi rodilla magullada- respira.

- Por favor- suplico, y me agarro a sus cabellos rubios. Están todo sudorosos, y como el corte (a la moda) lo deja algo larguito, puedo tirotearlos. Se me está haciendo una costumbre- por favor...no seas bruto.

Peeta sonríe, (la típica)

- Es solo agua, Dolcezza

Me muerdo los labios, y tiro más fuerte. Peeta me mira con..Dios, sus pupilas están demasiado dilatadas para mi gusto.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto con cara de pocos amigos.

- Te imaginé en esa misma posición...- empieza, y la sangre ya se me sube a la cabeza- ...sin ropa, y yo entre tus...

- Para el carro, saltamontes

- Tienes suerte que estemos en un parque, Katniss banana- vierte el agua sobre mi rodilla, y yo prefiero agarrarme a la madera del banquito- puta suerte.

Cuando la sangre desaparece, ya no luce tan mal. Lo malo de ser medio flaquita es que te pones huesuda, y creo que esa cosa blanca que veo es mi hueso. ¡MI HUESO!...NOOOOOO, PEETA TIENE RAZÓN, ME VAN A AMPUTAR LA PIERNA

O_o

- No te van a amputar la pierna, Dolce- me dice, tomando su polera para limpiar el resto de agua que cayó por mi pantorrilla- ya deja de pensar tonterías.

- ¡Pero se ve tan feo!- Sí, soy exagerada, pero se ve horrible. Peeta me ayuda a levantar, e inevitablemente cojeo- ¡Ah!

- Te lo mereces por desobedecerme

Y el maldito sonríe, pero no es la típica. Está divertido de verdad.

- Te odio

- Y yo te amo- responde. No me da tiempo de pensar en lo que acaba de decir (tampoco quiero pensar mucho en ello), porque se agacha para acomodar mi calza deportiva. - Mía, Dolcezza- y antes de bajar la tela, deja un beso sobre la herida.

- ¡IUJ!- chillo, asqueada- ¡todavía hay sangre ahí, puto Capone amanerado...¡PUAJ!

- ¿Amanerado?- pregunta y alza una ceja.

- Ya sabes...- le digo, y hago gestos de colmillos- amanerado a lo vampiro.

Peeta se levanta y relame sus labios.

- Mmmm

- Asco- hago una mueca, y sigo mi camino, con cojera y todo- Asco, maldición italiano, tienes que ser tan raro

- Ah, ah- me toma de la mano- no me desafíes, Dolce.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?- pregunto- ¿tomarme en brazos?

Mala idea.

Bajo una sonrisa malvada, me alza en brazos y camina conmigo como si nada. Así, con solo una polera entre nosotros, puedo sentir sus músculos flexionarse, su respiración agitada, su piel caliente.

Aparto esos pensamientos de mi cabecita impura.

- ¡BAJAME!- chillo- ¡DIOS!...estás sudado

- ¿Y?- pregunta, como si tal- tú también, a mí no me molesta.

Dos semanas con el salvaje tienen sus ventajas. He aprendido que a pesar de ser un bruto, maníaco, y algo despiadado, puede ser bastante considerado cuando quiere, y cuando se sabe dominar sus instintos asesinos. Hasta ahora no ha pasado del "¡cállate!"..."ah, ah"...y el tonito de advertencia. También ha disminuido la frecuencia de sus miradas salvajes, frías, o como quieran llamarle. Al contrario, cuando cedo, sus ojos azules viven en paz.

- Peeta...- lo llamo. Lo miro, como cuando un crío quiere conseguir algo. A ver, no como perro asustado, ni como el gato con botas. Es más bien una mirada entre niña, y mujer sexy, pero sin el puchero. Eso lo haría demasiado evidente. Ya, qué. Lo miro, y me muerdo los labios- Peet...

- No intentes distraerme

Entonces lo tomo por las mejillas y lo beso. No es un beso como todos los que hemos compartido, y no puedo decir que lo esperaba. Además seguimos en el parque, puede que hayan niños espiando. Quizás lo sienta distinto porque estamos sudorosos, pegotes, y algo muy sensibles porque también estoy en polera y calzas.

Me alejo para tomar aire, Peeta jadea y busca mis labios. No me hago de rogar, ya comenté que besa bastante rico...y el beso de ahora...

Uff

- Bájame- digo sobre sus labios. Respirando muy agitado.

- Ah, ah- dice, con sus ojos oscuros y mirando mis labios- dame otro beso así, y quizás lo piense.

Sonrío, en verdad lo dice en un tono chistoso. Y vale...a un chiste bueno no se le niega la risa.

- Tú- lo beso- nunca- otro beso- cumples- otro beso- tus promesas- y ahora en vez de un beso pellizco sus mejillas, pero de verdad. Se lo merece por todos los pellizcos y apretones. ¡Si hasta me queda la piel morada!

- Ahora sí voy a cumplir- dice en tono de súplica. Pega su frente a la mía- por favor

- ¿Qué te dije de romper el puto protocolo?- protesto. Maldita sea, Haymitch es un robo al bolsillo, y el precio de los medicamentos...- ¿ah?..¡ah!

- ¡Cállate!- gruñe, frunciendo el ceño. Sonrío, sonríe. Le acaricio con mis pulgares sobre las mejillas sudorosas- por favor..

- Vale- acepto. Igual y yo también lo disfruto- ven aquí, demente.

Y que beso. Me aferro a sus hombros, mientras él, poco a poco, va soltando mis piernas y traslada sus manos a mi cintura. Nuevamente forma un armazón y estoy jodida. Como siempre por la diferencia de estatura mis pies no tocan el suelo. Tiemblo cuando me muerde un poquito, algo nuevo en nuestros besos, y yo le muerdo también, un poco fuerte al parecer porque gime, y enseguida me mete la lengua. Me retuerzo como un gusano. ¡DIOS!...¿porque no hice esto antes?...PUTOS 25 AÑOS SIN ESTO.

Vale, por algo me atiendo con Haymitch. Si le contara a este demente, seguro que se autoproclama Dios por conseguir acercarse tanto y conseguir un beso de mí. Cuando estoy con Peeta es raro. Le tengo miedo, pero hay una sensación familiar...

Es como...

Es como...

¡ES COMO!

- Auch- me quejo. Peeta devora mis labios, y yo tiro sus cabellos rubios.

- Auch- se queja. Y vuelve a atacar.

Nos seguimos besando, y se me pone la piel de gallina cuando sus manos se ubican en mi espalda baja, y sube, sube, arrastrando mi polera y tocando mi piel.

Me separo de golpe, y me aprovecho de su aturdimiento para soltarme, y darle un zapatazo.

- ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!- y le sigo pisoteando el mismo pie, hasta que se me va la exasperación- ¡PSICÓPATA!

Giro para seguir caminando, aunque la rodilla no me apaña. Peeta sale del aturdimiento y me levanta del piso.

- ¡Vamos por esa película!- me dice, feliz. Demasiado feliz- ya sabes, la original, la que te prometí.

_Hummm_

Tentador

Mierda...

- ¡No intentes distraerme!

- Y el libro- añade- ese para aprender a putear como se debe. Estoy intrigado, cuando me digas "¡fuck me!" te aseguro que saldrán más maldiciones...- _¿Ok?_ ya le entró la locura de nuevo- ...y quiero que seas muy creativa mientras lo...

- OH SANTO DIOS

Peeta se hecha a reír.

- Lo dije solo para molestar, Dolcezza- me toma de la mano, y caminamos lentamente por el parque- me gusta cuando me besas así, ¿te gusta a ti también?

- No- respondo.

Menuda mentira.

La carcajada de Peeta es casi un insulto

- A mí no me lo parece, Dolce- y besa la mano que tiene atrapada. Aun tiene las marcas en sus nudillos, y cuando recuerdo esos ojos de bestia, los golpes y la ira en cada punto de su ser no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

- ¿Te duele?- le pregunto.

Peeta me mira y se encoje de hombros.

- Lo tenía merecido

Alzo la unión de nuestras manos, y aunque es asqueroso, contengo la arcada para dejar un besito sobre sus heridas. Tal y como hizo conmigo.

- Gracias.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. A veces es tan raro. Es maníaco y algo loco, pero no me siento mal siendo acosada por él. Hablé con Annie, y ella no tiene ni idea de lo que es capas de hacer Peeta, habló de él como si fuera un sol. Finn también me comentó esas cosas, todos la verdad hablan de un Peeta dulce, bueno, responsable. Uno que a todos, menos a mí, muestra. Quizás sea una máscara.

Al llegar a la intersección, y con cuidado de no ponernos en medio del camino de algún ciclista, seguimos caminando. Peeta no toma la ruta que lleva a mi departamento. Me detengo, y lo miro ceñuda.

- Te dije que te iba a comprar esa película- me dice.

- ¿Ahora?- pregunto- ¿estás demente?

Peeta camina hacia mí y me acaricia el rostro.

- Pensé que eso lo tenías claro, Katniss banana.

JÁ, JÁ

- ¿Quieres o no esa película?- pregunta serio, cuando yo no sigo caminando.

- ¡Sí!- chillo, otra vez molesta- pero no así, digo...no en estas fachas.

Peeta sonríe, (la típica).

- Jammmm- dice, entrecerrando los ojos- mía Dolce resulta ser toda una vanidosa...

- Estamos con ropa deportiva, ¡dagh!

- Pequeña diabla coqueta, ¿para quien quieres arreglarte?- y refuerza la unión de nuestras manos- Responde

- Me duele- gimo- ¿que no te das cuenta que los seres humanos tenemos cierto umbral de dolor?

- ¡RESPONDE!- dice, usando el tono diabólico.

- ¡Superas mi umbral de dolor, maldita sea!- y con la mano libre, le pego en el pecho- no podemos ir a comprar así porque estamos vestidos con ropa deportiva...

- ¿Y?

- ¡Y huelo mal!- chillo- ¡hasta tu hueles mal!

Peeta abre los ojos, como avergonzado, luego vuelve a entrecerrarlos.

- A mí me parece, Dolcezza, que luces fenomenal en ese conjunto- comenta irónico. Detiene mi puño que le pega sin éxito, y me atrae hacia él. Cierro los ojos cuando entierra el rostro en mi cuello- y hueles de maravilla- saca la lengua y recorre mi cuello, desde el hombro hacia la mandíbula, y de ahí hasta mi mentón- y tu sudor es un néctar.

- Afffffffff- suspiro, cansada- eres tan asqueroso.

Peeta sonríe, la típica.

- Venga, vamos de una puta vez por esa película y ese libro- le digo. Y su sonrisa (la típica), cambia por una hermosa de nene pequeño. Adora cuando cedo- ¿vamos a ir caminando o en metro?

- Metro- responde.

- Entonces hay que apurarse, ha de estar lleno, y hace frío...

Esta vez es Peeta quien detiene la marcha. Me mira de pies a cabeza; llevo unas calzas grises hasta la rodilla y una polera suelta (ahora ajustada por el sudor) color calipso. Y por supuesto que bajo ella un sostén deportivo.

Todo marca ADIDAS.

- ¿Que te pasa ahora?- pregunto cansada de sus cambios de humor.

Pero Peeta está en otra, y luego niega con determinación.

- Ven- me dice, y se agacha frente a mí- sube a mi espalda.

- Ni loca

- DOLCEZZA- ladra. Peeta a ratos me recuerda a los perros. Lo malo es que en mi mente es un Pastor Alemán que pasa de cachorro a adulto en un segundo. La imagen no es de las mejores.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo- suspiro- no me sueltes- le advierto.

Peeta prácticamente corre. Y cuando más personas se cruzan en nuestro camino, sobre todo hombres, se gira para esconderme y evitar que me vean. El final del parque se abre a nuestros ojos en un suspiro. Hay una recepción ahí, donde dejar nuestras cosas. Con Peet dejamos billeteras, polerones, entre otras cosas.

La chica que atiende me mira horrible cuando llegamos, yo aun en su espalda. Nos da nuestras cosas, Peeta recibe todo, por cierto, y luego caminamos hasta unos asientos de madera. Allí termina de golpe mi lindo trasero.

- Toma, pone esto, y sin protestar.

- ¿Tu chaqueta?- pregunto- ¡me va a quedar enorme!- me quejo.

Peeta se muerde los labios y abre su chaqueta deportiva. Me la pone a la fuerza, y efectivamente al pararme la horrible chaqueta marca Columbia me llega hasta los putos muslos.

- ¡Peeta!- protesto. Me mira y estoy muerta- ¿Y, tú?...genio, te vas a resfriar y no quiero cargar con eso en mi conciencia.

- Tengo el poleron- alza un polerón con gorro, también Columbia- y créeme, no voy a dejar que nadie más que yo te vea con esas calzas sexys, y tus pezones bajo la polera...

- Mi pezones no se marcan

Peeta frunce el ceño.

- Sí, te los vi todo el tiempo que estuvimos corriendo.

- Llevo sostén deportivo, ¡já!

Peeta sonríe y niega, lentamente. Aquí viene algo malo otra vez.

_Pero que buena soy para meterme en problemas._

- Yo te veo, saboreo y huelo con mi cuerpo y mi imaginación, Dolce- dice, cerrando la cremallera de la chaqueta- todos los hombres son iguales, hasta peores que yo, así que toma esta medida como una puta protección. - Rayos, no lo había pensado de ese modo. Peeta se pasa el poleron por la cabeza, y luego toma mi mano- vamos al centro.

Drugstore queda en la estación Pedro de Valdivia. Allí hay una librería, muchas la verdad, y como ahora en éstas no solo encuentras libros y agendas, pasamos por la sección de películas y vídeo juegos. Peeta es un nene con eso de las consolas y demases; a mí también me gustan, no sé de que me quejo. Además de Gatsby Peeta me regala el libro que dice Haymitch, y otro de ¡Sanderson! (un libro que amo, pero que aún no compraba): Elantris.

*O*

_Soy Feliz_

Luego, cuando ya teníamos lo nuestro, nos pusimos a vagar por la librería. Al principio revisando novelas tontas como Crepúsculo, y luego a las de verdad, con Isaac Isamov, Orson Scott Card, Robert Jordan, Steven Erikson, Brandon Sanderson y Luzyla Langley. Uf, Peeta casi tuvo que arrastrarme para no llevarme todo. Luego revisamos libros de cocina, y le conté de la vez que hice explotar una olla con tallarines en el horno de la cocina. Peeta se burló de mí, y dijo que no lo olvidaría jamás. También vimos libros de arte, y ahí conocí mucho de su afición, tanto en musica, cine y arte. Sabe mucho y me dejó embobada con eso.

Creo que lo amé.

Estamos pasando ahora por la repisa donde está lo nuevo, o lo más vendido, Peeta encuentra el puto libro de las 50 Sombras. Me mira con ojos pícaros, y lo pone en el carrito.

- ¿Estás demente, italiano?

- Ya te dije que no soy italiano, Katniss banana.

- Ese libro es un asco, la redacción, los personajes sin evolución, la historia simplona y...ARGGGG, odio a las putas mujeres que se hacen..."hola, soy linda y comible" y se enamoran del tonto bruto que es "hum, soy el puto amo del mundo, hulk o lo que sea, y voy a golpearte el trasero", y entonces la chica dice "oh, sí, ¡pegame!..¡pegame!"...abre las piernas y deja que le metan cosas por...tu sabes por donde, después llora porque no puede hacer que el Hulk cambie, y después el Hulk cede y se transforma como un puto Thor sin su martillo, ¡que clase de mierda es esa!

Peeta me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo leíste.

- Of course, saltamontes- respondo confiada. Me encojo de hombros- yo leo todo, para criticar, hay que saber.

- Sí claro, criticar- se burla. Me toma de la cintura y toma otro ejemplar. Entre sus brazos estoy jodida. Lee la reseña sobre mi oído, solo para que yo escuche...¡DIOS, ME PARA LOS PELOS!...(shu-shu necesito que se aleje, mujer incómoda aquí)- suena interesante, Dolcezza, ¿lo es?

- Ya te dije que es pura basura- Peeta se ríe- no te hagas el santo eclesiástico, mira que se seguro tu te has leído hasta el cachai-zutra, sexo a lo Chilensis.

- ¿Eso existe?- pregunta, demasiado extasiado.

- Ya te dije que no te compro lo de puro y virginal

- Nunca dije que lo fuera- responde, y vuelve a abrazarme- ¿no te parece interesante poner en práctica el contenido de ese libro?

_MIERDA_

- ¿No?...antes me lanzo desde un balcón gritando: ¡TENGO PELTRE!, y falleciendo en el intento de volar como Vin, en Nacidos de la Bruma.

- Sí claro, a mí ya me picó la intriga.

- ¿Ahora te vas a creer un puto Grey?

_Ey, ¿porque no pensé esto antes? _No creo que este me esté preparando para convertirme en sumisa, antes me voy al convento, o me lanzo del puto balcón. Pero si lo analizas las piezas calzan.

Peeta me mira ceñudo.

- ¡Por, Dios!- suspira irritado y entorna los ojos- Katniss banana, soy un puto psicópata.

- Que prometió no matarme, por ahora. - le recuerdo ceñuda.

- Sí, sí, sí- asiente, bastante serio- soy psicópata pero no estoy enfermo. ¡Me masturbo como cualquier ser humano en su sano juicio haría!

- Dudo de tu juicio.

- Pero no soy un puto...¿como se llama?-me pregunta, aludiendo a Grey- ah, olvídalo, yo no andaría jugando a las casitas, esas de colores donde los críos le atinan al agujero correcto.

- Ya entendí

- Ni que estuviera demente- se queja. Y hace un gesto adorable.

- Lo estás, Peeta.

- Brrrrrr- dice, y hace una mueca de asco- a mí me gusta lo tradicional, pero si a ti te atraen estas cosas...

- No, no me atraen

- Puedo ceder en...

- ¡Que no me atraen maldito Capone!- chillo, y le tapo la boca. Peeta sonríe y yo saco el libro del carrito- mejor vamos a pagar.

Peeta me gira y vuelva a tomar el libro.

- Te dije que me picó la intriga, Dolce

- Rascate- le digo, seria. Peeta sonríe (la típica), y luego me acerca para un beso.

- Anda- susurra, y muerde mi mentón- a lo mejor si lo lees conmigo, no es tan malo

- Olvídalo

- DOLCEZZA- dice, presionando mis caderas.

Hago una mueca de dolor y paso mis brazos por su cuello, besándolo como en el parque.

- Prometo darte más que esto si no sigues con lo del libro- le digo, y muerdo su mentón. Me gusta repetir las cosas que hace, lo deja en shock- besos, que te quede claro.

Peeta asiente, maravillado. Definitivamente es como un perro.

- Te estás quemado- amenaza- pero vale, acepto.

- Vamos a pagar.

La fila no es mucha, no es como si la gente tenga mucha cultura lectora, pero igualmente hay un par de personas. Al salir, Peeta toma mi mano, como ya es costumbre, y caminamos lentamente hacia la salida del Drugstore.

- ¿Vamos por un Mocca?- pregunta con picardía. La idea me gusta, pero me duele la rodilla. - ¿que pasa, mía Dolce?

- Ya no tengo ganas, es mucho por hoy, quiero ir a mi casa

Peeta me mira ceñudo, un buen rato, y presiona mi mano hasta dejarla sin sangre. Finalmente bufa y se inclina para besarme.

- Eres tan difícil de complacer- suspira derrotado. Sonrío y lo beso tierna y dulcemente. Ya saben el por qué. Besa delicioso.

- Así me gusta, chico- le digo, usando el mismo tono de cuando le hablo a mi perro. Peeta capta el mensaje- ¡buen chico!...¡buen chico!

- No me...

- Amenazas, amenazas

Cruzamos la calle entre un mar de personas. En serio, un mar. Entre eso de tira y afloja nos soltamos de la mano y yo voy a parar al lado contrario, en la esquina donde un viejito vende maní confitado. Peeta me mira ceñudo, y cuando quiere cruzar la luz se pone en rojo.

Es demente, psicópata, asesino, y todo lo demás, pero suicida no es.

Me mira del otro costado, y gesticula: TE VOY A MATAR

Me río, y gesticulo: ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA

Peeta sonríe, y yo le envío un beso.

La luz se pone en verde, y doy el primer paso, acercándome por primera vez de forma voluntaria hacia mi asesino. Lo miro, y no me parece tan malo. Está algo tocado, como yo, pero en Gatsby dicen:

_"Cuando quieras criticar a alguien, recuerda que no todos han tenido las mismas oportunidades que tú"_

Doy el primer paso.

Algo me detiene.

- ¡Katniss!- dice.

Giro a ver; su sonrisa, sus ojos grises.

- Gale- respondo.

Ahora sí me mata.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Cicatrices. Fiesta. Noche en su cama.  
****Mal trío  
I**

Quiero contarles de la primera vez que entré a la consulta de Haymitch. Cuando le hablé de mi trauma, el desgraciado se largó a reír y me dijo que le repitiera la historia para contarla en un club de comedia. La cosa fue más o menos así:

_Hola, me llamo Katniss Everdeen, tengo 25 años, soy virgen de boca y de...por allí abajo, sí, ambos, y me acabo de dar cuenta que aquello no es normal, así que vine a tratarme. _

Ok, no fue la mejor forma de empezar.

Durante el año de tratamiento la cosa ha ido por el lado del desahogo. Al principio no sabía que decir, Haymitch y con suerte me tomaba en cuenta, pero luego, entrando en confianza, empecé a vaciar mi mundo en cada una de las sesiones. A veces Haymitch se reía, en otras me miraba aburrido, y en las peores señalaba donde estaban los pañuelos para que me sonara los mocos. Parte del tratamiento tenía que ver con socializar, pero le dije que tengo amigos, salidas esporádicas y esas cosas que uno hace cuando es joven. Le hablé de mis gustos e intereses, de mis carreras, de mis miedos. Hablamos también sobre el asunto del accidente, aunque no fue mucho porque no recuerdo nada.

Él me explicó la técnica que usaron. También me dijo que podía hacer algo similar con lo de mi "fobia a lo amoroso", aunque ello se restringe a los hombres. Le dije que no, porque en verdad quiero ser normal y no una tajada de la mente. Así me siento realmente, como si tuvieran que cortar trozos de mi memoria para que pueda marchar bien.

Y así la cosa en vez de mejorar solo empeoró. Por cada chico que pretendía ser amoroso conmigo, yo generaba un accidente; huía, chocaba contra alguien, derribaba mesas...

Uf, estoy mal.

Y la verdad, aunque con Haymitch hemos hablado de todo, hasta de mis dolores menstruales, el muy idiota no ha podido dar con el maldito origen de mis males. La última alternativa, según él, será la regresión; porque violada no estoy. No hubo abusos en mi infancia.

_Gracias a Dios, con eso no se juega._

Ok

Así que un día se planta ante mí un chico guapísimo que me declara su amor a pito de nada. Yo me pongo en plan "Houston, tenemos un problema". Pero al contrario de un resultado predecible, el chico logra llegar a mí, y hasta a jugar a lo de los besos. Por cierto, ricos y sabrosos besos.

Y ahora la incógnita es saber el motivo. No sé nada de Peeta. ¡Nada!. Y para variar, la cosa no se pone fácil porque el muy idiota es un celopata de mierda, con complejo de mafioso, italiano, modelo de Vogue. Todas a la vez. Mi instinto me dice que si averiguo quien es Peeta Mellark, y con ello me refiero a su interior, a su espíritu, su alma (no lo voy a matar, ni a contratar un medium, ni sesiones espiritistas), quizás pueda reconocer finalmente lo que hay en la mía.

La depresión es una enfermedad del alma al fin y al cabo.

Quiero creer en que, aquello que en este chico está bien, en mí es lo contrario. Y aquello que en mí está bien, pueda que él esté mal. ¿Si me entienden a lo que voy? Tal vez podamos hacer una especie de redención, el uno para el otro.

Gale no me ayuda para nada en ese plan mío.

- Prometiste no desaparecer- me dice, tras un largo, laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo, saludo- y yo como imbécil, te creí.

- Pareces un psicópata- le digo en broma.

Gale sonríe.

- Están pasando la película de los monos en el cine, podríamos ir a verla, o comer un helado y verla después, o verla antes y comer un helado...

Me río. Estas son las clases de cosas que me atraen de Gale. No en plan besitos, sino en plan amigos.

A-M-I-G-O-S

- Vale, me entró el mensaje- le digo, y alzo los pulgares- engranes funcionando- señalo a mi cabeza.

- ¿Engranes funcionando?- escucho a mi lado- ¿esa es nueva, Dolce?

Gale mira a Peeta. Peeta mira a Gale.

Un Pastor Alemán contra un Golden Retriever.

Y yo en medio.

- ¡Peeta!- chillo emocionada, antes de que suceda lo que en mi cabeza. (Proyección de lo que pasa en mi cabeza: Peeta enseña los dientes. Gale muestra los suyos, pero son más pequeños. Peeta gruñe y arruga la nariz. Gale intenta gruñir, pero solo le sale un gemido. Peeta da el primer movimiento, muerde a Gale buscando su vena Yugular. Gale se revuelca y pasa toda su vida perruna en un segundo. Peeta sonríe como un diablo suelto, le brillan los ojos. Gale termina con la lengua afuera, y yo lo despido con un pañuelo blanco. Peeta se hecha en mis pies, victorioso. El alma de Gale vuela con San Francisco de Asís, al edén de los perros)- Gale, recuerdas a Peeta.

- Hola- saluda Gale, y luego lo ignora.

o_o

No le conocía este lado suicida. ¿Ya, ven?...uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas.

(Proyección mental: Peeta gruñe, está a un pelo de ladrar)

- Oye- le digo a Gale, parando su discurso- no seas grosero

- No pensé que frecuentaras alimañas como esta.

Aguarden

¡WHAT!

O_o

Peeta alza su mano, sonriente.

- El placer es todo mío, Gale

- ¡SE CONOCEN!- pregunto. No, más bien grito, los miro a ambos, corro en círculos. - ¿LO CONOCES?- le pregunto a Gale.

Gale bufa.

- Viejos líos de Escuelas- responde Peeta, con sorna. Me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él. - ¿Cómo va el proyecto

- ¿Escuelas?-pregunto- Vale, ¿como jardín de niños?

Peeta sonríe, y presiona más sobre mi cintura.

- Líos de Universidad, ¿cómo va lo de Torre 15?- pregunta, luego se hecha a reír- Cierto, lo derribaron por mala calidad del proyecto.

U-S-A...U-S-A...U-S-A

En mi cabeza tengo a dos porristas gringas gritando así: U-S-A...U-S-A...U-S-A

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?- pregunto lo más educadamente posible.

¡Pero es que estos dos lo hacen tan difícil!

- ¿Sigue haciéndose el científico para follar?- me pregunta Peeta. Ok, hasta donde yo sé, Gale es Químico Farmacéutico- ¿Tan mala reputación te deja nuestra Escuela?

Gale aprieta los dientes.

Yo no sé ni qué pensar.

- ¿Qué me dices tú, por eso mismo huiste a Italia?

Peeta bufa.

- ¿Le llamas a trabajar de arquitecto en Italia un fracaso?- responde Peeta, con otra pregunta (APLAUSOS) Menos mal me tiene pegada a su cuerpo, porque yo estoy que me caigo de culo.

- ¡ERES ARQUITECTO!- le digo a Gale. Mi amigo me mira suplicante, y ya me queda todo claro.

- Katniss

- Mejor...- empiezo, pero Peeta me detiene.

- Nos vamos.

Gale reacciona.

- No tienes que ir con él- me dice, tomándome del codo- tú no sabes, tú no lo conoces...

- ¿Y a ti sí?- le pregunto. Su mirada me da a entender que lo he lastimado. Y bueno, no me hace sentir mejor- tengo mucho que pensar, Gale...

- Katniss- insiste. Peeta no soporta más y le da un empujón.- Tú no te metas

- Gale- le digo, evitando que mi asesino lo asesine- ya...ya hablaremos tú y yo

- Dolcezza- gruñe Peeta. Gale frunce el ceño.

- Ahora quiero ir a mi casa.

- Con él- dice Gale, con rencor. Se da cuenta de sus palabras, y aunque veo la culpa en sus ojos no se arrepiente- ya no te reconozco Katniss.

- Ni yo a ti- le digo con tristeza. Tomo la mano de Peeta y entrelazo nuestros dedos- cuídate.

- Mejor sigue tú ese consejo

Peeta suelta mi mano, y con rapidez sobrehumana se lanza sobre Gale.

¡Maldición!

Es un Pastor Alemán demasiado impulsivo.

- ¡Escúchame bien, hijo de puta!- dice. Lo tiene tomado del abrigo. u_u. Ya somos el centro de atención otra vez. - ¡No quiero que pienses, hables, respires, VIVAS, cerca de ella!... tú y yo sabemos bien a quien le conviene más abrir la boca, y si no quieres...

- ¿Qué?- lo reta Gale, burlesco- ¡QUE!...¡QUE MÁS VAS A HACER!

o_o

- ¡CALLATE!- le grito a Gale. Vale, ya tuve mi cuota de sangre por hoy, no quiero más- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO LE DES MOTIVOS!

- ¿Quieres saber qué?- pregunta Peeta, y yo sé que sucede cuando usa ese tono- ¿Quieres saber, qué?

- ¡NO!...¡NO!...¡NO, QUIERE!

- Adelante- dice Gale.

- ¡NO!- chillo desesperada, porque aquí estalla la bomba atómica- DIOS, ERES BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO

_Ya le voló la mandíbula._

_u_u_

- ¡Te voy a matar!

Todo se va al carajo; golpes iban, golpes venían.

**_Me considero un hombre de principios. Pero ¿qué hombre no se considera tal? Incluso el asesino, según he advertido, interpreta sus acciones como «morales». Tal vez otra persona, al leer mi vida, me considere un tirano religioso. Puede llamarme arrogante. ¿Qué hace que la opinión de ese hombre sea menos válida que la mía propia? Supongo que todo se reduce a una sola cosa: al final, soy yo quien tiene los ejércitos de su parte._**

Maldita sea. Mientras que Sanderson escribe quien sabe qué maravillas (lo de arriba es parte del primer capítulo del Imperio Final, de la saga Mistborn), yo estoy aquí, soñando despierta con mis héroes, esperando que dejen a Peeta en libertad.  
El escándalo no fue en vano.

Una noche.

Peeta y Gale han tenido que pasar la noche en la comisaría. Yo por supuesto, me quedé en la calle viendo como se los llevaban, y luego cojee hasta el metro, para encerrarme en mi departamento y pasar así la vergüenza. Una caja de helados, Gatsby, Elantris, y mi pena. No sé por qué, pero tenía pena.

Y hoy, como una tonta, aquí estoy sentada esperando a que amigo y asesino salgan por ese pasillo.

ESE PASILLO

Si no fuera porque me acompaña un Mocca y mi libro favorito, la verdad es que esta espera sería el doble de tortuosa. También llamé a Annie, pero estaba de exámenes y sé lo que aquello implica. Cuando le conté lo de Gale, tuvo mi permiso para lanzar el rumor y ver qué averiguaba. No hizo falta esperar mucho. Yo misma aparecía entre varios comentarios en "Confesiones de la U", donde chicos y chicas de la Universidad suben sus "historias" y "verdades". La mayor parte de ella, todos saben, son mentira. Pero entre mentira y mentira, la verdad asoma, dicen.

Gale, el folla novatas de ciencias, que curiosamente, NO ESTUDIA CIENCIAS.

Yo claro, era la excepción a la regla porque al maldito lo conozco desde el preuniversitario. Por lo tanto era, Gale, el folla novatas de ciencias, y a Katniss Everdeen, la de Astronomía.

Aun no sé que pensar de ello.

Tampoco es mejor con Peeta, alias "chispa", de su generación. Mi asesino no solo es conocido por su basto intelecto, su título con honores, y el enorme talento en la Escuela de Arquitectura, de donde por cierto sacó miles de proyectos. Además, el rubio italiano tenía la fama de casanova, lío andante (por su ya conocido temperamento), y misterioso (o_o, eso aun no lo averiguamos); chispa por inteligente, chispa por mal carácter. Peeta tiene el grado de Arquitecto, pero ahora va por sus postgrados y su participación en millones de publicaciones que encontramos en la u-web.

Con él tampoco sé que pensar, no creo que nos hayamos conocido cuando estaba en la Universidad estudiando Astronomía, mucho menos en la otra Universidad, donde cursé estudios en Medicina.

_Ahora todo es posible con esos dos._

Las puertas del pasillo chillan, y yo abandono la lectura por dos caras conocidas. La de Gale es un asco, pero alimentado de moretones, rasguños, y uno que otro hinchazón. La de Peeta es otro asco, pero alimentado por tener manchas de sangre ajena, ojeras, y una increíble tensión en el rostro, que lo tiene con las venas al límite del estallido.

Señor, dame fuerza.

Me levanto, meto a Sanderson en mi mochila y me acerco a los chicos, quienes pagan la fianza y firman su libertad con la promesa de no volver a causar un disturbio público. Peeta es el primero en liberarse. Le devuelve el acta al oficial, se despide de la mano, y luego pasa por mi lado como si no estuviera allí.

o_o

_¿Y ahora este?_

Gale por su parte gime adolorido. Está hecho un trapo, y aunque no me gustó conocer esta faceta loca, creo que la que pecó de ingenua fui yo. O sea... un chico de metro ochenta, cuerpo divino, ojos de muerte, y presuntamente inteligente, no se iba a andar con rodeos al lado de una cría-mujer, melodramática, depresiva y con manías raras.

¡HELLO!

TIERRA LLAMANDO A KATNISS

Nada justifica su mentira. Pero por Dios, al menos quiero que, más bien, necesito que me diga a la cara las razones para mantener un engaño así, por todos estos años.

¡Joder!

¿Es mucho pedir?

Gale termina, y su cara no es mucho mejor al verme. Algo me dice que ya sabe, que imagina que estuve haciendo mis averiguaciones y ahora no tiene como empezar una charla que deberíamos tener en cualquier lugar, menos en una comisaría. Por eso yo hablo primero.

- Hola- le digo, pero sin una cuota de buen humor- ¿todo bien?

Gale asiente

- Discúlpame- me dice. Agacha la cabeza como cordero en matadero, y su expresión es una pena- yo..

- No es un buen momento, ahora- le digo. Suspiro y me encojo de hombros- solo quería saber si estaban bien, y eso.

- Sí- responde. Gale se encoje de hombro, mira al piso- solo...solo quería decir que lo siento.

- Vale- respondo.

Y ahora sí, me voy.

Las fuertes pisadas a mi espalda me avisan de que mi amigo (lo sigo llamando así) también tomó esa decisión. A pesar del mal día la lluvia no volverá hasta el fin de semana, así que paso de paraguas y botas. Al contrario, opté por un abrigo negro hasta la cadera, blusa verde oscuro, y pantalones color marrón sobre un par de oxford de color negro. Mi pelo en una coleta loca, porque mi cabello apenas toca mis hombros.

Escasos rayos de sol se filtran entre las nubes. Tomo las correas de mi mochila de cuero, casi como colegiala, y salto al trote de Brianstorme de los Arctic Monkeys. Si tuviste un mal día, Alex Turner te pone en onda a la de ya.

+1 para Alex Turner.

- Katniss- escucho a lo lejos. Me saco uno de los audífonos y giro a ver. Gale está ahí, y Peeta atrás de él, con una lata de Pepsi en la mano- perdóname.

- Ok- respondo. Creo que me preocupa más esa lata de bebida. La pobre poco a poco pierde su forma, ya que Peeta-Hulk la mató desde el centro hasta dejarla doblada. - Ok

Gale sigue con la cara de corderito

Miro a Peeta, quien gesticula un ya recurrente: TE VOY A MATAR

Me muerdo el labio, y aunque no debería hacerlo, gesticulo: ESO YA LO SÉ.

Y me encojo de hombros.

Recién entonces la pobre lata de bebida va a parar al basurero.

- Ok- le digo a Gale, pero también va para Peeta. Me debato si entre ir con él o no. Ya ni sé si eso ayude de mucho, estoy segura que me dirá "Dolce, y no como Dolce and Gabbana". Sacará un hacha, me cortará en pedacitos. - Ok- repito.

Gale pestañea confundido.

- Ok- dice.

Y Alex Turner termina, y el ritmo cambia a los Hives.

- Ok- vuelvo a decir.

Acomodo el auricular, y sigo mi camino como si aquí no ha pasado nada.

_**Hereje**_

_**"He visto el final, y lo he oído nombrar. La Noches de las Penas, la Verdadera Desolación. La Tormenta Eterna"**_

_**(Capítulo 5, del libro 1, de El Camino de los Reyes, La Guerra de las Tormentas I, de Brandon Sanderson)**_

Así lee la voz robotizada del audiolibro.

Pasé al centro comercial a comprar un par de cosas, miré un tanto las vitrinas, comí café helado en Coppelia. Cuando me aburrí de divagar, pase del metro, y por contrario tomé la ruta por el parque y camine lentamente con destino a mi hogar. Por las tardes los runner son los menos, también los ciclistas o los abuelitos en las máquinas. La tarde en el parque es para los eternos enamorados que pierden horas tirados en el césped, sin importar si éste está húmedo o no (los besos son más ricos), también es de los estudiantes, chiquillos en la flor de la juventud fumando cosas que cuestiono, jugando, riendo, dejándose querer. Y por supuesto también de los dog-lovers.

Casi al llegar a la intersección que da a mi casa un chico juega con un Pastor Alemán cachorro, que tiene un trajecito de vaca y una gallina sonora. Él está con su novia, sentada en un banquillo mirando con ensoñación a sus dos amores, y riendo de las acrobacias del perrín. Aquel animalito, lindo e indefenso, me recuerda a Peeta.

=(

Sigo mi camino.

Al salir del parque le compro un jugo de naranja al señor con su puesto de cooler y café. El buen señor limpia la botella de vidrio antes de pasármela, me regala una bombilla, y hasta me dice linda señorita. A falta de cariño le veo el lado bueno a su comentario, y omito que al girar me mira el trasero y quien sabe qué otras partes. Como dijo Peeta, los hombres son así, y hay hasta peores que él.

Al llegar a la cuadra de mi departamento las luces de la ciudad forman el claro perfecto, con el frío viento invernal, las posas de agua, y los pocos automóviles que transitan por la calle. Me quedo con esa imagen, detengo a Sanderson por el momento, y empujo la puerta del edificio, donde la recepcionista, Sae, esboza una sonrisa amable.

- Buenas tardes- le digo.

La mujer alza la mano y sonríe.

Aquella es nuestra interacción.

Las escaleras hasta el décimo tercer piso por primera vez se me hacen tortuosas. Aun tengo la rodilla algo resentida, pero creo que no es lo físico lo que me impide llevar el ritmo del trote, sino esta especie de melancolía rota de sentirme sola. Peeta era el demonio, pero era compañía. Ahora me gustaría que alguien amable estuviera ahí. La mitad de la naranja que aun está en el frutero, y no se encuentra conmigo.

=(

Arrgfff

Aún hay algo de jugo de naranja en mi botella. Saco la llave, con la bombilla entre los dientes, quito el pestillo, y cierro de un portazo para hacer saber a la soledad que estoy de vuelta. Definitivamente están por llegar mis días. Solo me pongo así, como mañosa, cuando van a llegar mis días, y cuando ya estoy en ellos. (Nota mental: comprar toallitas).

Dejo las llaves en el mueble junto a la puerta, me quito la mochila del hombro, y voy directo a mi cuarto. El panorama para hoy será: 0 comida; 0 luz; 0 películas; 0 ánimo. Con suerte y seguiré con el audiolibro hasta que se haga la magia y me quede dormida. Tampoco y es que me tome mucho tiempo. Seroquel y Rize cumplen su labor puntualmente pasadas las 10 de la noche.

Me quito los pantalones...¡pum!: al piso.

Me quito el abrigo...¡pum!: al piso.

Me quito la blusa...¡pum!: al piso.

Me quito los zapatos...¡pum!: al rincón.

Y así, en bragas y mi polera de pabilo que cubre la mitad de mi vientre, voy al baño. Nada más abro la puerta y...

- ¡MIERDA!

Peeta está frente a mi espejo con una navaja rasuradora.

Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de las llaves. Así que ahí está mi asesino, desnudo, salvo por una de mis toallas moradas en la cadera, el cabello mojado, y medio rostro libre de barba. Me mira con sus ojos de asesino a través del espejo, solo un instante, luego vuelve a su labor. Se deja el rostro impecable y enjuaga con agua caliente los residuos...

Salgo del baño y alcanzo a ponerme del otro lado de la cama, lo cual no es mucha cosa (pero al menos estoy del lado del balcón). Ahí encuentro la evidencia de su presencia: la ropa deportiva.

- Necesito que me prestes tu lavandería- es lo primero que dice al salir del baño. Viene con una versión más pequeña de mi toalla, secándose el rostro- y que te arregles, vamos a salir esta noche.

Esperen..

- ¿Qué?- pregunto confundida. Peeta alza una de sus cejas, y yo imito el gesto. - ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?

- Te llegó la hora, Katniss- responde con voz fría. Tira la toalla a mi camina, y se acerca con aire felino- te llegó la hora, y debes darle las gracias a Gale.

o_o

- ¿Ah?- pregunto, y me hago la desentendida. Cuando va llegando a la esquina de la cama, yo me muevo instintivamente hacia el velador- ¡no te muevas!

- No estás en posición de pedir nada, Dolcezza- gruñe. Y sigue caminando, y yo sigo retrocediendo- así que Gale folla novatas...

- ¿Gale, folla novatas, qué?

- Me mentiste

Detiene la marcha, y pasa su mirada de arriba abajo, midiendo cada punto de mi cuerpo.

Ok, ahora viene la parte del hacha.

En 3...2...1

- ¡Maldita, perra!

- ¡NO ME MATES!

Gateo sobre la cama, y lanzo los cojines a todas partes, histérica. Cuando estoy por llegar a la punta, Peeta me tira del talón y luego se aferra a mis pantorrillas, arrastrándome al centro de la cama. Por supuesto que yo no dejo de luchar. Al estar sobre mi estómago es mucho más fácil mover las piernas, y tirar en sentido contrario con toda la fuerza que me queda.

- ¡Déjame!- gimoteo asustada. - ¡Suéltame!

- Me mentiste- repite, con su voz hecha un hielo- me mentiste, y ahora debes lidiar con las consecuencias de tus actos.

- ¡Lo prometiste!- chillo- ¡AHHH!...- sollozo cuando me toma de las rodillas- MALDITO INFAME, ¡ESO NO SE VALE!

Lo escucho sonreír.

Mis uñas dejan marcas sobre la colcha.

- ¡PEETA!

Lo tengo ahora sentado sobre mis piernas, intentando abrir mis brazos. La expresión en su rostro es indescifrable, así como su mirada oscura, no sé si por deseo, o por algo más siniestro. Nunca consideré que perteneciera a una secta, por ejemplo, quizás y me saque la sangre y esparza mis órganos por la pieza, y se lleve mi cabeza como trofeo para colgarlo en la pared.

Con los psicópatas nunca se sabe.

- ¡Cállate!- grita, cuando me tiene justo como quiere- leí todo, Katniss, leí todos los putos archivos.

Archivos, archivos, archivos

¿QUÉ ARCHIVOS?

- ¿Ah?- pregunto. Estoy aterrada.

- Sabes de lo que estoy hablando

- ¡Nunca tuve nada con Gale!- chillo, y cuando lo hago, parte de su bestialidad cede.

Peeta niega

- No intentes distraerme- ruge, y presiona mis muñecas hasta hacerme llorar- no voy a creer una palabras de lo que...

- ¡Pero si es verdad, maldito hijo de..!- Me muerdo los labios- ¡DUELE!...¡POR FAVOR!...¡POR FAVOR, PARA!...¡AHHH, ME DUELE!

- Me gusta cuando gritas- jadea, y deja más presión- vamos, grita

- ¡PEETA!- chillo, y muevo mis piernas y mis brazos sin ceder a morir así. Hay que darle dramatismo- ¡QUE PARTE DEL PUTO NO ME METÍ CON ÉL NO ENTIENDES!

Cede, cede un poquito

- ¡HABLA CON ANNIE!- le digo- ¡HABLA CON ELLA!...¡DILE!...ANOCHE COMPROBAMOS LO QUE DIJISTE...

Cede otro poquito más

- GALE ES UNA ...ES...UNA...MI-ER-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- me quejo- PEETA, POR FAVOR, LLAMA A ANNIE, ELLA TE LO DIRÁ TODO.

Lo siguiente pasa muy rápido. Con la misma polera de pabilo que llevo puesta, se las ingenia para formar un lazo y amarrarme a una de las esquinas de la cama. Por supuesto que pongo resistencia. Me debato como un gusano en un anzuelo, luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no morir en la boca del pez. Peeta por su parte, toma tranquilamente el teléfono de mi mochila. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, dejándome sentir su desnudes...IUJ... T_T... y lo enciende. Sé que lo primero que hará será entrar en la red social. Facebook guarda los mensajes de las conversaciones, así que cuando una de sus venas se deshincha, mi corazón cede un poco, y mi sonrisa es inevitable.

_¡Hay esperanzas, Señor!_

- Interesantes improperios has aprendido del libro- sonríe, (la típica)

Muerdo mis labios, e intento dejar de llorar.

- Es...- respiro- bueno-Peeta suelta el móvil, y enseguida vuelve a mi, a mi cuerpo expuesto, con sus ojos oscuros y las manos frías. Leo sus intenciones, por eso le digo:- Soy virgen- Peeta se hecha a reír- y si me voy a morir, quiero seguir siendo así.

Se inclina y limpia mis lágrimas

- No te voy a matar, Dolce- pestañeo, sorbeteo, hago pucheros, cualquier técnica vale- Y NO, INTENTES, DISTRAERME- dice, presionando mis mejillas.

Asiento. Lo miro con espanto.

- En verdad eras un puto psicópata- le digo. No puedo evitarlo- maldito hijo de puta, eras un Capone

- No me desafíes, Katniss, no estás en posición de hacer, pedir, o decir nada.

- PÚDRETE- gruño. Y amarrada y todo le muestro el dedo.

- ¿Fuck you?- me pregunta. Y entonces la sonrisa, esa pervertida, se hace de su rostro, sus labios, y cada punto de su enigmático, felino y sensual ser- recuerdo haber dicho, Fuck me

Me muerdo los labios.

Peeta acaricia mi abdomen, sube por mis costados y presta especial atención a mis costillas. Aunque estoy temblando él no cede en su tacto. Tiene la frente contraída, concentrado, y aunque no quiero, mi piel responde dando sendas pruebas de lo mucho que le gusta. De lo mucho que necesitaba esas caricias.

De mis costillas pasa a mis pechos, aun dignamente cubiertos con el brasier, uno negro que hace un contraste de muerte con mi piel olivácea. Peeta se inclina, yo cierro los ojos. Solo siento cuando las bandas descienden por mis brazos, quedan a medio camino, y entonces sus dedos vuelan a mi pecho izquierdo.

- Abre los ojos, Dolcezza- dice, su voz tranquila- por favor.

Me cuesta un mundo, pero lo hago. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos. Su mano derecha cubre mi pecho izquierdo, siente como late mi corazón.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta. Y con el pulgar acaricia el único vestigio de mi niñez, aquel que testifica un momento olvidado. Un accidente extirpado de mi memoria.

Trago grueso, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

- Una cicatriz.

El aliento de Peeta sobre mi pecho me hace sentir...cosas. Deja un beso en la cicatriz, mientras sus manos suben por mis brazos y los desata. El dolor me hace bajarlos de golpe, las muñecas magulladas, el temblor por la infinita gamma de emociones. Me convierto poco a poco en fuegos artificiales.

- ¿Recuerdas como pasó?- me pregunta, con el rostro escondido en mi pecho- ¿lo recuerdas?

Ya no me lastima. Solo me abraza, su cuerpo pesa sobre el mío, calor y fuerza muscular. También contiene la respiración.

- No

Suspiro, y pasamos largos minutos así. En silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Nuestras respiraciones se acompasan, cuando mi pecho sube, el suyo sube, cuando el mío baja, el suyo baja. Estoy prácticamente enterrada en la cama, mis piernas flojas, un brazo extendido, y el otro en su espalda.

- ¿Vas a hacer algo?- le pregunto- voy a...voy..

- No- responde. - no, te dije que esta noche saldríamos.

- Entonces no tenías planeado el homicidio

Peeta sonríe, y vuelve a acariciar la cicatriz. También vuelve a besarla.

- Tu corazón late como un loco cuando hago esto- dice- ¿te gusta?, ¿te gusta que lo haga?

Me muerdo los labios. Contengo la respiración.

- Sí- le digo, y jadeo porque lo vuelve a hacer: acaricia, besa y...lame- Sí

Mi otro brazo sube por inercia a su cabello, y Peeta lo toma como una invitación para seguir haciéndolo...cada vez más rápido, más amplio, agresivo y apasionado, arrastra la copa del brasier para abarcar más.

- Sí, me gusta- suspiro. Y lo siento ascender por mi cuerpo hacia mis hombros, hacia mi cuello, hacia el sagrado roce de mis labios. - Peeta

- A mí también me gusta- dice, antes de volver a besarme. Entierro las uñas en su espalda, y en medio del beso, lo siento asentir- hazlo, lastima mi espalda.

Un beso impulsa muchas cosas. Peeta es experto en saciarme, muerde mis labios y me hace querer más. Su mano toca mi cicatriz una y otra vez, solo la cicatriz, mientras mis manos recorren su espalda lo más que pueden. No alcanzan gran parte, pero se esfuerzan.

Cuando sus labios abandonan los míos y vuelven por mi pecho, cualquier vestigio de control, de dolor se esfuma, y cedo voluntariamente a romper el broche del brasier. A librarme de él. Abro mis piernas. Nuevamente me retuerzo como un gusano, y emito jadeos y gemidos, que solo el lado más oscuro de mi ser deseaba desatar.

La cama gime con nosotros cuando Peeta me toma, carga con mi peso y nos recostamos contra el respaldo. Ahora yo estoy sobre él, lo beso y araño sus hombros, justo como lo sugirió. Estando de esta forma es más fácil para él acceder a mi cuerpo. Estando de esta forma es más fácil para recorrer su espalda, su cuello, sus hombros...

- Peeta- jadeo, cuando mis dedos dan con algo en su espalda baja. - ¿Qué?...-Peeta me abraza fuerte. Entierra su rostro en mi cuello e inspira.- ¿Qué es?- pregunto, y sigo acariciando.

- Una cicatriz- me dice entonces. Suspira, y se aparta de mi cuerpo para quedar frente a frente- una tonta y fea cicatriz.

Sus ojos son azules. Azules como el cielo en primavera, llenos de esperanza, y amor, ensoñación. Me aterra cuando me mira así.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto, y llevo mis manos a sus mejillas. Él a mis pechos- ¿cómo?

Peeta cierra los ojos.

Suspira.

- Hace tiempo...- susurra- mucho tiempo, en un accidente.

Vuelve a suspirar. Yo también.

Beso sus ojos, su frente, su cabello, su nariz, sus oídos, su mandíbula perfecta, sus labios.

Peeta no despega sus manos de mi cicatriz.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?...¿recuerdas el accidente?

Lo acuno, y nos abrazamos fuerte, respetando el silencio de cada quien. Respetando nuestro encuentro.

- Sí- dice finalmente- sí, lo recuerdo cada día como si estuviera una y otra vez en ese lugar. En el día de..

No lo dejo continuar. Lo abrazo, lo beso, y me entrego para que haga conmigo lo que él quiera.

Peeta solo responde perezosamente a mis actos

- Te amo, mía Dolcezza- susurra sobre mis labios. Dios, no soporto cuando me mira de esa forma- y lo siento, pero necesito hacer esto.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto. Tomo su rostro y lo obligo a mirarme- ¿Qué?

_Dios.._

_No soporto esa mirada_

_- _Destruirte.

**_"Incluso el asesino, según he advertido, interpreta sus acciones como «morales»"_**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Cicatrices. Fiesta. Noche en su cama.  
****Mal trío  
II**

_**Puente Cuatro  
6  
**__**"Tengo frío, Madre, tengo frío. ¿Madre? ¿Por qué puedo seguir oyendo la lluvia? ¿Cesará?"  
(Libro I, capítulo 6, El Camino de los Reyes, La Guerra de las Tormentas I, Brandon Sanderson)**_

Paso la mano por el espejo para limpiarlo. Se ha empañado y quiero secar un poco la melena antes de salir con la bestia. Al final nuestros besos acalorados murieron ahí. Me salí de sus piernas, él se acomodó la toalla, y supongo ahora está lavando la ropa deportiva que estaba tirada en mi cuarto.

Peeta es un iceberg. A esa conclusión llegué mientras el agua caliente me daba amor. No sé nada de él, de sus cambios de humor, de su locura, de su...TODO. Aunque poco a poco pequeñas lucernas de información afloran, lo malo es que cuando lo hace, me mira con esos ojitos de niño bueno y a mal traer que me aterra aún más que el chico malo y agresivo.

Hasta ahora no me ha dado de latigazos, y es honesto conmigo. Con eso me basta. Pero vamos a tener que hacer algo con esas presiones de celopata, y los apretones. Mi cuerpo tiene marcas de sus dedos, y aunque se me apura el corazón, ahora también tienen marcas de sus labios: mi pecho, mi hombro, mi cuello.

Acaricio cada lugar y debo cerrar los ojos.

Me duele el bajo vientre, hay mariposas en mi estómago, y un revoloteo me cruza la piel y soy fuegos artificiales.

Ufff

Apago la secadora y cubro mi desnudes con una toalla.

Al salir, encuentro a la bestia recostado en mi cama con los ojos cerrados. Lleva...(¿Me demoré tanto en la ducha?) un traje gris, con camisa blanca y corbata negra. ¿A dónde rayos vamos? ¡Yo no tengo ropa de esas!

T_T

Tiene un puño en la frente, y la otra mano jugando con un botón de la camisa. Camino de puntitas, aferrando la toalla a mi cuerpecito, en tanto cruzo el cuarto a por unos calzones y sostenes, y luego a matar el cráneo para formar algo lindo...ya, para que mentir...algo decente, digno...algo...u_u...no tengo nada (llorar)...para hacerle peso.

Me acerco a la cama, y paso una mano sobre su rostro, para tantear si está atento o no. Retrocedo de puntitas, abro el cajón muy despacio y..

- Sé que estás ahí, Dolcezza- dice. Peeta suspira, pero no pierde la postura- ven- dice, y da dos golpes sobre la cama- ven.

_Já, está bueno el chiste._

Saco las prendas, las primeras que tengo a mano.

Peeta resopla.

- No lo hagas más difícil- me dice.

- Estoy desnuda

- ¿Y?- pregunta- ya te he visto, de la mitad para arriba.

- La mitad para abajo es lo que me preocupa- respondo. Peeta gruñe y yo me muerdo los labios- vale, voy

¿Han tratado de vestirse a la velocidad del rayo?

Bueno, hincada en el piso logro ponerme unas bragas negras, y un brasier rosado. Dejo la toalla en el piso, y me siento en la cama, justo al lado de su cabeza. Me da ternurita verlo así, me animo un poco, y acaricio sus cabellos. Poco a poco veo como la frente se destensa, su pecho se relaja, y el botón de la camisa puede seguir en paz.

Abre los ojos.

_DIOS_

_- _¿Que pasa?- me pregunta. Quita el puño de su frente.

_MI CABEZA, MI MENTE_

_- _¿Katniss?- pregunta.

Niego

- Tienes unos ojos muy lindos- le digo. Aunque no fue eso lo que pasó, de un momento a otro mi cabeza se fue a blanco, un estallido blanco. No miento cuando digo que sus ojos son lindos, y sus pestañas...- y estas- le digo, pasando un dedo por sus pestañas.

Peeta sonríe, como si recordara algo.

- Gracias.

Sonrío, pero luego tengo miedo. Quito la mano de su cara, cierro los ojos, y espero hasta que la sensación se desvanece. Espero hasta que el dolor cede. Las nauseas vuelven, tengo que respirar, pero el dolor me cruza con un aguja, cientos de ellas desde adentro de mi cabeza.

- Peeta, ¿el traje que llevas es muy caro?- pregunto. No lo veo pero sé que asiente- Bien.

Me levanto y me acomodo de manera que termino acostada sobre su cuerpo, terriblemente asustada. Es un miedo que hace mucho no experimentaba, un terror, como el de las pesadillas, cuando gritaba cada noche y una escena venía a mí, día tras día, noche tras noche. No puedo ver la imagen, nunca más podré, ¿pero, eso daña los sentidos? ¿alguien puede quitarme esta ansiedad de encima? ¿esta sensación de vacío? ¿el dolor?

Presiono las manos, y me tenso hasta arrugar la camisa de Peeta. Él solo respira, y me abraza, alerta...como si esperara que de un momento a otro pase algo.

_¿Qué?_

- ¿Katniss?

- ¡Shshsh!- le digo, y me acurruco más.

Una de sus piernas entre las mías, mi cabeza contra su pecho donde marcha su corazón, la mirada perdida en un horizonte blanco. Mi mano derecha, empuñada, está casi blanca a la altura de mis labios.

Un horizonte blanco. Luces. No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce, aquello será todo lo que veré. Blanco.

Pestañeo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto. Peeta inhala profundamente, y recién entonces mueve las manos por mi espalda- ¿Peet?

- Si te dijera, no sería una sorpresa.

Sonrío

- Nunca dijiste que fuera una sorpresa- protesto. Alzo el rostro, y encuentro sus ojos azules, que me miran con adoración. Con esperanza- ¿porque me miras así?- le pregunto.

Peeta acaricia mi rostro.

- Por que creo en ti

_**"Tengo frío, Madre, tengo frío. ¿Madre? ¿Por qué puedo seguir oyendo la lluvia? ¿Cesará?"**_

_Luz blanca y fría_

Algo aturdida observo como la crema se esparce por mis piernas. La camisa de Peeta es una pena, pero a ninguno nos importa realmente. Estoy acostada, con los pies apoyados en su pecho mientras esparce un loción sobre mis pantorrillas. No digo nada. No dice nada. Solo el movimiento. Cuando llega a mis rodillas, dobla mis piernas y tira de mí, para dejarme con ellas sobre su camisa.

- Te voy a manchar- le digo.

Peeta se encoje de hombros, retrocede, y entonces desabrocha todos los botones de la linda y arrugada camina blanca. Mis piernas ahora se apoyan en su pecho desnudo. Con movimientos lentos mueve las manos por mis muslos; primero los costados, luego la cara ventral, la cara dorsal, y para el final el borde interno. Abro las piernas por instinto, y dejo ambas piernas sobre sus hombros. Peeta sonríe, pero no es la típica. Me hace cosquillas, y luego retoma la tarea.

Al terminar, una hilera de besos descienden desde mi rodilla hacia mi vientre. Aparto la mirada y me concentro en la luz blanca de la lámpara en el velador.

- Ah- me quejo.

Y sigue subiendo, hasta que otra vez me hundo en la cama bajo el calor de su cuerpo. Sus labios en mi cuello. Me quita el dedo que estaba mordiendo, y me hace morder sus labios. Al terminar el beso, vuelve a bajar a mi cuello.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta.

Y se dedica a lamer, morder y besar mi piel.

- Sí

- ¿Segura?- insiste. Jadeo, porque el frío se cola entre nosotros y el contrate es divino. Peeta se apoya en los codos para poder mirarme, frente a frente- ¿segura que estás bien?

- Sí

- Antes...

Escondo la mirada, y me obligo a sonreír.

- A veces tengo mis momentos, ¿sabes?- me río, con más pena que felicidad, pero lo hago- ya sabes que estoy algo loquita.

- Yo también- sonríe, pero no la típica- algo demente, y...

- Maníaco

Peeta se ríe. Los dos nos reímos.

Creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan segura y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Opuestos, como el agua y el fuego, pero que en mí son capas de coexistir. Peeta aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para hacerme reír. Me sienta en la cómoda, y se burla de mi ropa. Hasta yo me burlo de ella. Saca todas las blusas y hace comentarios crueles, pero divertidos, así que me río (ya saben que mi sentido del humor está algo tocado).

Luego recorre los abrigos, los pantalones, las faldas, todas y cada una de mis prendas van a parar el piso, y es un caos. Me cuenta de una vez que perdió el equipaje en Italia, y que tuvo que soportar una semana con ropa de invierno, mientras allá era verano. También me habla de su infancia, de una casa en el campo frente a un lago que se congelaba en invierno, y en donde se podía patinar. Me cuenta de la lluvia, de una especie de bosque misterioso, rodeado de verde y flores silvestres. Yo le digo que odio el campo, aunque no puedo argumentar, solo lo odio.

Como los ascensores, como las escaleras mecánicas, como el olor a tabaco, como no lavarme los dientes.

Lo odio.

Finalmente el conjunto para mí son unos pantalones color caqui, rectos, con un cinturón de tela que termina en un lindo moño a la altura de mi cadera. Una blusa azul se acomoda al interior, y encima una especie de gilet, que más que gilet, parece otra blusa, un tono más oscuro que la otra, y abotonada desde el pecho al cuello. Encima de todo un abrigo de piel. Ni me acordaba que lo tenía, aunque no es muy útil, porque solo es un gilet más. Zapatos de tacón, en punta.

- ¿Es serio crees que me veo bien así?- le pregunto.

Yo me veo tan común, mientras él...

Estoy frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, y Peeta me tiene de la cintura. Con tacos, paso sus hombros.

- Carina, Giovanetta- dice, con voz aterciopelada- Dolce..

Sonrío

- Grazie tante- añade entonces, melancólico. - Mía Amore

Alzo la mirada, olvidando el espejo, y con mi brazo lo hago mirarme.

- Te amo

Mi corazón se detiene.

- Como puedes...- trago, recuerdo que hay que respirar, y prosigo- como puedes decir esas cosas...

- ¿Qué?- pregunta divertido- ¿no lo crees?

Me muerdo el labio

- No lo sé...- digo sincera. Peeta toma mi mano y deja un beso en ella- nunca sé contigo, pero me gusta.

- Te amo, mía Dolcezza- sonríe, y deja un beso en mi cabeza- es que así pasa con los dementes...- susurra- nos enamoramos perdidamente de una mujer, y no podemos contenernos.

Me río a carcajadas. Los dos, la verdad.

- Está bien- acepto.

Peeta me toma de la mano, y nos vamos, donde sea que él quiera ir.

_¿Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
_  
_¿Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will  
_  
_I know that you will  
__  
¿Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

La exposición se desarrolla en el museo de las Artes, en un enorme y hermoso auditorio reservado. El artista es amigo de Peeta, nos saluda nada más vernos llegar: un estrechón para Peeta, un abrazo de oso para mí. Me mira como si quiera grabar mi rostro. No puedo negar que es atractivo, no tan alto como Peeta, pero atractivo.

Nos comenta parte del proyecto, le da mil veces gracias a Peeta, y luego a mí, junto con otras cosas en italiano, francés, inglés. Yo solo entiendo la última parte; "tan joven y bonita, tantos años te hemos esperado".

Se despide, y nos invita a ver.

Ver

Hay enormes telones pintados, cuadros, luces bajas y planos en todas direcciones. No hay un recorrido fijo, solo son las telas y unas pocas personas mirando en silencio cada pieza con exquisita adoración. Hay lirios en cada esquina, así como gente vestida de blanco hielo, personal con bandejas de plata. Todo pensado.

El tema se me hace melancólico y mortecino. Los suaves acordes que acompañan la velada. Un voz profunda, y una letra amorosa, pero suplicante.

Peeta suelta mi mano, y yo lo miro confundida. Vuelvo a unirlas.

- No- me dice. Y es tan tierno que da escalofríos- esta noche eres libre.

_Esta noche.._

_¿Qué noche es hoy?_

**Cinco de agosto**

**- **Ok- le digo. Y lo veo partir, con su porte, el traje, y toda esa aura.

A lo largo y ancho del salón hay estallidos de luz y oscuridad. Contraste en todo lo que miro, opuestos. Cada pieza es magnífica, inclusive hay una en cobre donde solo está el nombre de Cinna, el artista. Sonrío y me desplazo hacia uno, donde se unen las sombras acompañadas en un rayo de luz. Luz que proviene de más sombras. Siento el escalofrío nuevamente. La punzada en la cabeza, y el blanco que aparece y desaparece.

La luz.

Cierro los ojos, tranquilizo mi respiración y voy por un poco de aire. El balcón está en un apartado, que curiosamente nadie visita. A pesar del frío la noche es hermosa. Ni siquiera las nubes echan a perder tanto talento, una extensión más del proyecto de Cinna. Los lirios aquí cambian por flores blancas. Son tantas, y tan hermosas que dan ganas de llorar. Por supuesto que no yacen en maceteros sosos, ni colgadas al azar. Hacen figuras...cuerpos. Brazos enlazados a otros, poses hermosas, describiendo un arco nada más iluminado con velas.

- Frangipani

Ese italiano perfecto.

Peeta.

- Frangipani hizo un perfume con esa planta- me dice. Se acerca a una, y la toma- A Charles Plumier le debo esta belleza.

Acomoda la flor en mi cabello. Me toma de la cintura y comenzamos a movernos.

- No se enfadará tu amigo por arruinar parte de su exposición- le digo, sonriente.

Peeta niega.

- Esto es para nosotros- responde, y enlaza nuestros dedos, haciéndonos girar. - para ti, más bien.

Me río

- ¡Para mí!- le digo. Suspiro resignada- italiano, mafioso, demente...

- Dolcezza- dice en tono de advertencia.

- Y además bailas muy bien.

Peeta sonríe. Nos abrazamos y giramos lentamente. En silencio, nada más la música de fondo. Nuestras risas, un coqueteo tan natural como el aire que respiramos, como las flores que nos rodean, como esta electricidad.

Este es el lugar en mi vida, el papel en la vida donde debo estar, en esta vida.

_I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now_

_Channeling angels in, the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock and roll_

_The way you'd play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul_

_-_ Peeta- le digo. Me tiene abrazada, mientras que yo solo me acurruco, aferrada a su chaqueta con ambas manos, mis puños blancos, mi mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué?- susurra, y seguimos moviéndonos.

- Está bien- le digo. Él me abraza más fuerte y contiene la respiración- está bien...todo esto... no sé por qué, pero a tu lado me siento segura y vulnerable.

- ¿Segura y vulnerable?- pregunta. Y hay cierta decepción en su voz, como si esperara escuchar otra cosa- me gusta.

- No me mates- susurro.

Peeta sonríe, y giramos muy rápido, haciéndome reír a carcajadas. Sus ojos brillan, aunque decepcionados, igualmente brillan. Me toma en brazos, y me hace cosquillas con la nariz, en tanto seguimos bailando. No sé si es porque soy muy delgada, o él muy fuerte, pero carga mi cuerpo como si fuera una plumilla.

Opuestos, frágil y fuerte.

_¿Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_¿Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_¿Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? _

Conmigo en el aire, nada más me tiene de la cintura y mis piernas no tocan el suelo, nos acercamos a las flores. Sobre una de las figuras blanquecinas hay dos pequeñas perlas que brillan con tonos dorados. Dos bolitas pequeñas y doradas. Peeta me deja en el piso muy suavemente, toma las bolitas y luego extiende la mano, con ambas en el centro.

Sonríe.

- Elige uno- me dice- solo uno

Lo miro, y la picardía en sus ojos azules me obligan a preguntar:

- ¿Que es?

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y él suspira, como diciendo "no tiene remedio"

- Si te digo- dice, y besa mis labios- no sería una sorpresa.

- No confío en ti- respondo- bueno...un poquito...digamos que 50/50

Peeta se ríe

- Anda, toma uno.

Miro su mano, quieta y segura, los dedos relajados con solo dos perlas brillantes en el centro. Él me mira expectante, es como si me jugara la vida en esto, y solo tengo a mi asesino como testigo.

Me muerdo el labio, lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y sin pensar tomo una.

Peeta encierra la que queda en un su puño. Me acerca a él con la mano libre y me besa.

- Muy bien- dice. Contiene el aliento- ahora...ábrelo.

Asiento.

Poco a poco, primero un pliegue, luego otro, es como oro que se deshace en mis dedos. Al acabar, otra belleza negra resplandece en mis dedos.

Chocolate.

Lo miro confundida.

- Cómelo- dice. Me mira, y se encoje de hombros. Aparenta estar relajado, pero las venas en su frente lo ponen en evidencia- solo es chocolate.

Lo huelo antes, luego lo meto a mi boca y el sabor me invade.

El sabor

El dolor

La luz blanca y fría

- Dolcezza- digo en voz alta. No sé lo que significa, solo lo digo. El elixir se derrite en mi lengua, desaparece. - ¿Peeta?- pregunto. Me mira sin aliento. Sus ojos inexpresivos, la boca ligeramente abierta. Está en shock. - Me asustas

Tomo el puño, donde guarda el otro chocolate, lo abro, y me alzo de puntitas para dejarlo en su boca. Peeta responde por inercia, abre la boca, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Sonrío, acaricio su rostro, y luego me lanzo sobre él para besarle.

El sabor del chocolate, aún fresco en sus labios, despierta una nueva gamma de emociones.

Otro sabor

Otro dolor

Otra luz...

Una luz cálida

- Dolce- suspiro sobre sus labios. Peeta asiente y volvemos a besarnos todo lo lento que podemos.

Por un instante la melodía se convierte en un susurro, me aferro a su cabello, a su cuello. Soy yo quien lo domina, y él lo permite, porque estoy desesperada. Desesperada de prolongar el sabor, esa luz cálida, y el correr libre de mi corazón. Cuando nos separamos estamos jadeando, mantengo mis labios sobre los suyos, curvos en una sonrisa encantadora.

Peeta me mira como si yo no estuviera allí, como si hubieran pasado mil años, y en todos estos no hubiésemos estado juntos. Luego me besa y él es quien domina, y yo se lo permito. Poco a poco deja mis labios, y baja hacia mi cuello, ya acostumbrado a sus besos húmedos.

- Oh, Peeta- suspiro. Gimo y jadeo, porque aún sobre la ropa, una mano suya busca mi pecho izquierdo- Mío Dolce, Mío, Mío, Mío. Mío Dolce.

Peeta se queda estático

- ¿Qué dijiste?- dice, con un hilo de voz.

Sonrío, porque es simple. Creo que tantas emociones le han afectado.

- Dolce- repito- Mío Dolce, como el chocolate

Sus brazos caen laxos, a los costados, y escapa de los míos.

Sonríe, pero es triste.

- ¿Cómo el chocolate?- pregunta- ¿nada más?

Me encojo de hombros

- Tú, Dolce- señalo- yo Dolcezza Como los sabores de las perlas.

Peeta asiente, resignado. Luego me abraza y dice:

- Está bien, Mía, Mía, Mía. Mía Dolcezza.

Sonrío y asiento.

- Mío Dolce.

_¿Me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea joven y hermosa?  
_  
_¿Me seguirás amando cuando n__o tenga nada más que mi alma dolorida?  
_  
_Sé que lo harás, sé que lo harás  
_  
_Sé que tú lo harás  
__  
¿Me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea hermosa?_


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**Cicatrices. Fiesta. Noche en su cama.  
****Mal trío  
III**

_"Había algo fabuloso en él, una sensibilidad a flor de piel hacia las promesas de la vida...Esta sensibilidad nada tiene que ver con la amorfa capacidad de impresionarse que adquiere categoría bajo el nombre de "temperamento creativo", era más bien, una extraordinaria disponibilidad para la esperanza..." _

Cuando despierto el lado de la cama está frío, como todos los días. Miro los rayos del sol que se colan a través de la cortina, y se funden con el dorado más hermoso. Una enigmática obra de Dioses, venerado, envidiado y mantenido a salvo en una caja de cristal miles de millones de kilómetros bajo el mar, en el oscuro y profundo abismo.

Peeta.

Estiro un brazo hacia el piso, no toco su rostro, solo quiero sentir el calor de su respiración en mi mano que tiene, para mi bien, el mismo efecto que el jugo de naranja. Cierro los ojos, y así me quedo, quieta y silenciosa siendo testigo del mar de emociones que comienzan a despertar del perezoso letargo.

Peeta.

No puse trabas cuando su auto nos condujo al lujoso departamento del Oriente de la Capital. Tampoco cuando me tapó los ojos, y me condujo escaleras arriba a su departamento privado, que en palabras simples es como todo el piso de mi departamento, y quizás hasta más grande. "Tanto espacio y tan solo", pensé, pero luego al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de una cosa: "solo no, ahora está conmigo".

Mío

Un calor conocido, y luego una textura me hace relamer mis labios sin guardar compostura alguna. Su risita traviesa es la mejor melodía que escuchaba en mucho tiempo, y la exquisita presión de sentirme atesorada: sus labios presionados contra mi mano. Abro los ojos y ahí esta el loco maníaco, que peligrosamente empieza a más que simplemente gustarme. Aquello me da miedo, como todo lo que se hace por primera vez, pero también me excita.

- Buenos días, Dolcezza- dice. Se levanta y apoya sobre sus rodillas, sin soltar mi mano.

- Buenos días- lo saludo, tranquila y relajada- Mío Dolce.

Peeta sonríe y me besa. No me obliga a girar, la postura es incómoda: yo sobre mi abdomen, acurrucada, mientras él está de frente, sobre sus rodillas. Aún así es un beso delicioso.

- Hoy, Mía Dolcezza, no te compartiré con nadie.

- Egoísta- le digo. Peeta sonríe y mueve la cabeza que está pegada a mía, haciéndome cosquillas- que será del mundo sin mi torpeza...

- Podrán sobrevivir, créeme.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto divertida.

Veo como se levanta, con su dorso desnudo y el pantalón del pijama; yo tengo la polera.

- Porque yo llevo años sobreviviendo sin ti- responde. Lleva el puño a su frente- Disculpa.

Se encierra en el baño.

A veces no sé si le gusto tanto como dice, o si le repulso. Hay momentos como recién, en que su dulzura agrieta los viejos brotes estancados de mi corazón, mis miedos, y luego vuelve ese gesto, el de esconderse tras el puño de hierro sobre la frente, y huir. ¿Qué se hace en casos así? ¿tendrá problemas? ¿será sano preguntarle?

Dios, me siento torpe, inútil de formas que no había experimentado, y celosa. Sí, celosa, de todas aquellas mujeres que vivieron la experiencia del primer amor hace ya años, lo disfrutaron, destruyeron un corazón (o destruyeron el suyo), y aun siguen adelante.

Yo no sé si para mí será tan fácil, cuando Peeta rompa el mío.

Annie, ¿recuerdan?, _"como pecas, pagas"_

Me levanto y voy en busca de comida. Tengo hambre, y Sanderson me enseñó que ser práctica es la más útiles de las enseñanzas, sobre todo si se es como Vin. Aunque suene un poco loco, y típico de una fanática, a veces me siento demasiado identificada con ella. Como un ratón asustadizo que se arrastra por las paredes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no atraer la atención. Vin y esas voces en su cabeza. Vin y su vida dura. Vin, la chica hosca que en el fondo es muy vulnerable.

Yo también soy vulnerable, pero no por tener a un hermano abusivo que me golpee hasta el cansancio (como es el caso de Vin y su hermano Reen). Él siempre le dijo que no debía confiar en nadie, porque todo el mundo te traiciona, y finalmente él hizo lo que siempre prometió que haría, y que por muy duro que suene, le enseñó; él también la traicionó. La dejó sola a merced de otros hombres abusivos, que golpe tras golpe, la llevaron a pensar "solo es un golpe más, solo un golpe más, puedo soportar eso". Mi experiencia es muy diferente, porque yo no tengo memorias, recuerdos. Luzyla Langley escribió en uno de sus libros que sin pasado no somos nada, algo que no existe no tiene futuro. Si yo no tengo pasado, porque este ha sido extirpado de mi mente, ¿cómo he de tener un futuro?, ¿por eso estoy estancada?, ¿por eso no puedo dar los mismos pasos que el común de las personas?

Bajo la escalera como el ratón que a veces me siento. Me muevo por el enorme espacio, algo incómoda, y también fuera de lugar. Quizás no deba estar aquí después de todo. Nada es eterno, y yo, con mi gran grieta, no me creo capas de soportar el dolor de un corazón roto. Peeta pide demasiado. ¿Porque él también quiere que lo ame, verdad? No lo ha dicho, pero sí dices un "Te Amo", supongo que esperas que algún día te traten igual, y digan de todo corazón "Yo también, Te Amo".

¿Podré decirle?

¿Como saber si ya me siento así?

¿Lo amo?

Abro el refrigerador, pero el hambre vuelve a la cama, y sube las sábanas. Cierro la puerta, me muevo como un ratón, y encuentro un enorme ventanal (que parece más un mirador), y que para las circunstancias es el perfecto escondite. Cortinas grises se alzan al frío viento de la mañana. Tiemblo, cierro la venta, y me encojo en el piso, con el rostro oculto entre mis rodillas desnudas.

Effie me contó que solía hacer eso, ya saben, tras la adopción. Tenía poco más de doce años, hacía dos que me había quedado sola, y al parecer aquella era la única forma de soportar la realidad: escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas.

- ¿Katniss?- Peeta se inclina, y...- ¡estás fría!-Hace intentos de tomarme en brazos, pero me pongo rígida.- Katniss- insiste. Esta es la primera vez que me amenaza usando mi nombre.

- Estoy bien, Peeta, es solo...

- No te entiendo, Kat- dice entonces, usando un tono agónico. Alzo la mirada, y ahí están sus ojos sonrientes- ves que no era tan difícil.

- Te odio- bufo. Peeta imita mi puchero- no encontré la cocina.

- Dejaste el refrigerador a medio cerrar, Dolcezza- dice Peeta, con los ojos entrecerrados- pero fue un buen intento- se levanta y extiende su mano- ahora vamos.

A veces las personas que tienen malas experiencias se vuelven bastante cínicas con respecto a todo. Quizás el amor que profesa Peeta no es más que la quimera egoísta de un sentimiento mucho más simple (tan, pero tan simple), que es necesario tildarlo con otro nombre para que adquiera emoción.

La cocina se convierte de pronto en una isla sin yate. Peeta me sienta en medio de una islita rodeada de taburetes elegantes y tan grises como mis ojos, pero más brillantes. Peeta, aun si cubrir su torso, va de aquí allá consciente de mi ausencia, preparando todo lo necesario para que al volver la experiencia de despertar y vivir se prolongue. Deja tazas, que al parecer están debutando, una variedad de alimentos, exagerada para los dos, y un bol gigante con cereal y yogur, y dos cucharas enterradas.

Vuelve a mí, atento a cada minúscula pista de insatisfacción, y me carga para quedar entre sus piernas; ya dije, me siento segura y vulnerable cuando estoy con él.

_Segura y vulnerable._

- Estás

- Yo

Sonreímos. Peeta me besa, y acorrala mi cuerpo entre la mesa y su pecho. Su calor me sorprende, pensé que andar medio desnudo también le afectaría, pero no. No, tal parece que no. Una de sus manos descansa en mis piernas desnudas, mientras que con que la otra come. Un aire tenso se cola entre nosotros.

- ¿Es ominoso, no crees?- me pregunta de pronto, saliendo del letargo. Doy un respingo, y luego asiento. - ya sabes, no hablo del desayuno y toda la comida.-Tomo la otra cuchara en el bol, y me trago la masa espesa.- No sé nada de ti- añade entonces- solo que al parecer sientes cierta apatía por la tecnología, el jugo de naranja es tu armonil, los café de Mocca son invitaciones seguras para salir contigo, y que en tu amplia gamma de libros leídos, Grey sombras 50 no entra a los top 10, al menos no de los favoritos.

Tomo otra cucharada.

- No se trata del libro en sí- digo a la defensiva- es solo...no, olvídalo.

- ¿Qué?- insiste divertido. La mano sobre mis piernas se mueve de arriba abajo, y pasa más tiempo del necesario sobre la costra que comienza a formarse en la rodilla- me gusta cuando hablas, te apasionas y no te das cuenta que aunque destrozas, tu gentileza impide que lo hagas letal, añades toques de ironía inteligente y contingente.

Peeta toma su cucharada.

Yo suspiro, algo tensa.

- No hay mucho que saber realmente..- le digo. Dejo ambos codos sobre la mesa- a veces es solo...

Tomo otra cucharada, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Peeta sobre mi abdomen. Me estremezco, y por eso él se acerca y deja un beso en mi hombro.

- Lo sé- afirma, con tal convicción- a todos nos sucede algunas veces, que abrimos los ojos y pareciera que el despertar es cosa de otra vida. Seguimos deambulando en un sueño, algo a lo que llamamos vida, sin estar realmente comprometidos con su causa. El sentido que lleva no nos atrae, es más tentador estar solos a la espera que el relampagueo nos alcance.

- ¿Vives en un sueño?- pregunto. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en los movimientos sincrónicos de sus manos; una en mi vientre, la otra en mi pierna.

- Sí, todos los días de mi vida- responde. Y en un acto reflejo, su mano derecha sube hasta mi pecho izquierdo, arrastrando la polera del pijama. Acaricia la cicatriz con interés, deseo y también algo de resentimiento.- háblame de esto.

- Dios- jadeo, cuando la mano sobre mi pierna comienza a subir.

Peeta sonríe, y tan pronto como cada mano alcanza su propósito, vuelven al lugar del que nunca debieron salir.

Nunca.

Mi corazón brinca y lo peor es que todo fue cosa de segundos. Peeta retoma lo de comer, mientras que yo miro taciturna el paisaje frente a nosotros, inquieta por el estallido en mi interior. El cielo está cubierto, no solo por aires de lluvia, sino también por toda la contaminación. Hace falta más de dos días de lluvia para que esta ceda.

Cuando al parecer la cuota de cereal y yogur está saldada, también el silencio sucumbe y retrocede al tiempo que sus labios devoran los míos. Sonidos graves y pegajosos replican en nuestra íntima soledad. Gemidos, lamentos, jadeos irregulares. Nuevamente estoy sentada sobre la isla, pero ahora me consumen las llamas de un volcán Vesubio, y amenazas con reducir más allá de mis cenizas.

Ahora tengo miedo, porque sé que si le pido detenerse, lo hará. Y no sé si quiero lidiar con lo que sucede después de eso.

Peeta se inclina, dejándome semi recostada y entrando entre mis piernas. Los temblores de mi cuerpo son involuntarios, por eso me aferro más a su cabello, como buscando fuerza de esa roca que es su cuerpo.

Peeta me pega más a él, hace encajar nuestra intimidad y me mantiene allí a la fuerza. Sus dos manos sellan la vía de escape aferrándose a mi espalda baja, y sus labios escapan de los míos, bajando hacia mi cuello, descargando con él lo que sus caderas no pueden...

Así de cerca y no lo intenta.

La intensidad de su beso disminuye hacia mis hombros. Solo son pequeños toques, y luego reposa la frente allí, respirando tan a prisa, con tanta necesidad.

- Peeta yo..

- No tienes que decir nada- me detiene. Suspira, como para controlar algo que aún tira de él, y luego sonríe- ¡Mierda!, ¡eres tan difícil de complacer, Dolcezza!

Frunzo el ceño

- Nunca sé lo que quieres decir con eso.

Peeta se ríe.

- A veces ideas retorcidas superan mi control, Mía Dolcezza- me explica. Sale de mi hombro y me mira con sus ojos casi negros- pero violar es un acto asquerosamente podrido y egoísta...y tu ya has tenido tanto de ello.

- ¿Actos podridos y egoístas?- Peeta asiente, pero no me da explicaciones al respecto. Así que hago la única cosa que faltaba por hacer: suspiro aliviada- yo...yo...yo...

- Ya lo sé- responde. Y eso me exaspera.

- ¡No!- le digo enfadada. Peeta frunce el ceño- no...yo...- intento decir. Tiemblo, mis manos viajan a mi cabeza- yo..yo..yo quiero...yo...¿yo te gusto?- pregunto, y alcanzo a taparme el rostro. La carcajada de Peeta me hace saltar. No es justo, yo vacié mi duda existencial y él se burla.- Grrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffffbrrrrrrrr

Y sigue riéndose. De hecho hasta se separa para retorcerse, sin importarle nada, ni siquiera que lo expíe por los espacios entre mis dedos. Cuando pasa de eso, de reír y llorar, creo, vuelve a la mesa y me destapa el rostro. Me da un beso brusco, es un topón nada más, uno sonoro, que luego se convierte en un grito.

- ¡Ah!- chillo y me aferro a su espalda desnuda. - ¡que haces!

- Te llevo a mi cama, creí decirte que hoy no te compartiría con nadie- responde, entre divertido y gruñón- pasaré el día enseñándote lo mucho que me gustas, solventaré cada una de tus dudas.

- Ah-ah-ah...qué te...- trago, y cierro los ojos- refieres..

- ¿Leíste el libro para putear mejor?- pregunta como si nada. Entra a su cuarto, aun a oscuras gracias a las cortinas- responde.

- Un poco...¡AH!-grito, cuando me lanza a la cama- ¡Peeta!

- Entonces tienes recursos para ser creativa- responde, y comienza a trepar por la cama, mientras yo me alejo.

- Creí oírte decir que la violación es un...

- Un acto asquerosamente podrido y egoísta- asiente- pero yo no voy a violarte- susurra, y sus ojos vuelven a la oscuridad libidinosa de antes.

- ¿A, no?- pregunto, intentando poner más distancia.

- Ah, ah- dice, amenazándome. Toma mis piernas y las lleva a sus hombros- yo voy a matarte, Dolcezza, ahora no, pero lo haré.

o_o

Jadeo y elevo una plegaria.

- Te recuerdo que sexo y follar contra voluntad, también es violación.

Y ahora su sonrisa es perversa.

- ¿Quien habló de sexo o follar?- toma mi tobillo izquierdo, y deja un beso- tu y yo vamos a jugar Katniss banana, acabas de cometer una falta grave, y yo tengo el deber de castigarte.

Frunzo el ceño

- ¿Se puede saber que anduviste leyendo?

Esa frase es tan, pero tan...solo voy a decir que a Peeta le faltan los látigos, y a mí estar desnuda y amarrada.

Peeta entrecierra los ojos.

- Pervertida- se ríe. Luego se pone serio, y algo se apodera de su mente, no sé si enfado, no sé si travesura, pero no es algo bueno- has puesto en duda mi completa adicción a ti, los engranes de tu cabecita andan tejiendo cosas raras y eso no me gusta, así que un acto meramente misericordioso voy a despejar todas y cada una de tus dudas.

- Tu no sabes nada

- ¿A, no?- me dice, en tono retador. Su mirada es fría, sus manos hacen presión, y la caricia es mucho más posesiva- así, con tus lindas piernas abiertas estás más expuesta de lo que deberías, estás a un pelo de abandonar el círculo de la virginidad.

- Peeta, la violación...

- Bien, empecemos- dice, sin dejarme continuar-por cada temor, duda o miedo que despeje de tu mente, voy a avanzar hasta llegar a esas lindas y apetecibles...- mira directamente mi ropa interior, y yo tontamente tiro de la polera del pijama.

- No entiendo el juego, y no estoy intentando distraerte- aclaro. Tengo que ganar todo el tiempo posible, en tanto se me ocurre una forma de salir de esta.

- Está bien- dice Peeta, enfadado- intentas ganar tiempo para escapar, una falta grave, por cierto, pero voy a esclarecer tus dudas.

o_o

ASESINO, MANÍACO, DEMENTE, GUAPO, DOLCE Y ADIVINO...¡ES UN PUTO LEE MENTES!

- No soy un puto lee mentes-suspira, y pone los ojos en blanco. - por favor, deja de añadir calificativos a mi nombre, ya está bastante larga.

- Vale, me estás asustando- respondo, y doy golpes en mi cabeza con la palma de la mano, para ver si hay alguna cámara o algo ahí dentro.

Peeta sonríe

- Bien, las reglas son las siguientes- sigue su discurso- yo iré mencionando todas y cada una de las ideas que vagan en tu mente, esas respecto a lo nuestro...

- ¿Hay un nuestro?- pregunto seria.

- ¿Lo haces porque quieres, o esas faltas son de verdad?-pregunta serio. MIERDA, ya metí la pata- Porque hasta donde yo sé, te he dejado claro que te amo- añade- y tú, pequeña diabla, no has sido capas de mostrarte sincera conmigo y andas armando tretas...

- ¡CUANDO PREGUNTE SI TE GUSTABA HABLABA EN SERIO!- chillo. Peeta pone cara de "es broma"- lo siento si soy tan...

- Mía Amore- suspira cansado- te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, mía dolcezza, pero tu sigues metiendo la pata...

- Cuando desperté jamás imaginé esto- le digo sincera. Mis cambios de humor son un asco, abro los ojos sintiéndome una reina, luego entro en una tormenta de dudas, y ahora...- anoche fue tan..

- Me hiciste dormir en el piso- dice Peeta- y yo accedí, no merecía estas sospechas de tu parte.

- Lo siento- le digo, sollozando. Me muerdo el labio y estiro un brazo- lo siento, yo...

Peeta vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos

- Y ahora quieres distraerme- bufa- no tienes remedio...como sea, ya te dije, hablaré de cada uno de tus miedos y dudas en cuanto a lo nuestro... sí, hay un nuestro Mía Amore. Tú eres mía- dice con énfasis- y yo sabré cuando acierte, porque tienes un increíble talento para decir mentiras...- se burla.

- Vale- le digo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Soy pésima mintiendo, pero no es para que se burle.

- Uf, no sé como lo haces- dice, en tono hilarante.

- ¡Ya entendí!- protesto.

Peeta sonríe.

- Ok, así que por cada cosa en la que acierte, estos- apunta sus labios- irán bajando hasta conseguir el premio mayor...

_¿Ok?_

_- _No hablamos de ningún premio- respondo seria, y haciendo un gesto de indiferencia- no sé de que hablas.

Peeta alza una ceja

- Veo uno desde aquí por el que bien la pena arriesgarse

o_o

MADRE DE TODOS LOS SANTOS BONACHONES

- ¡NO!- chillo- ¡eso no se vale!...

- Oh, claro que sí

- Pues en tu jueguito el único que gana eres tu-argumento, de mal humor- ¿que gano yo si no le atinas?

Peeta se muerde el labio

- Esto- señala su cuerpo- tendrás esto para hacer lo que quieras, sé egoísta por favor y abusa de mí, te lo suplico.

O_O

_Ay, joder_

- ¿Lista?- pregunta entonces.

Mi corazón late tan a prisa y toda la sangre va a mi cabeza y no baja.

- Quiero un cambio de reglas- le digo, justo cuando se prestaba a partir. Me mira horrible y muerde sobre mis dedos sin escoger ninguno. OH MI DIOS- que el premio sea cintura para arriba

Peeta pone cara de "Pffffffff"

- Cintura para arriba son tierras ya colonizadas, ahora quiero expandir mi dominio cultural hacia el sur.

- ¡DIOS!-gimoteo, cuando tras una sonrisa pervertida se relame los labios.

- Y además al llegar a la noche- añade con autosuficiencia- te prometo que ambos territorios llegaran a mutuo acuerdo de paz- sonríe diabólicamente- ¡me siento la puta Suiza en estos instantes!

Y yo Alemania previo a que le derriben el muro de Berlín

u_u

- Peeta, por favor- le suplico, y como último recurso:- ¡Mío Dolce!

- Entonces estamos listos- susurra. Arrastra besos húmedos en mi tobillos, y luego lame el empeine de mi pie. Dedo por dedo, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Una de mis manos viaja por inercia a mis labios, y me muerdo un dedo- tranquila, Mía Amore, yo no te lastimaría.

- No confío en tí, además...¡ah!- gimo- ¡Peeta!

Sonríe, y pasa su nariz por la planta de mi pie.

- Shshsh, todo esto será rápido y voluntario- susurra sobre mi piel- por favor, promete que no olvidarás los insultos...

- Jooo, sí que voy a putearte- digo irónica. - tendré toda la noche para hacerlo

- Humm, toda la noche- dice, con mirada soñadora. DIOS DIOS DIOS, YA LA CAGUÉ- Mía Dolcezza, ¿te das cuenta lo difícil que eres de satisfacer?...toda la noche...- murmura, salvaje y demente- toda la noche..mía, toda la noche.

- ¡Fuck you!

Y me sale tan del alma, que no pienso en las consecuencias de esas palabras.

- No- dice Peeta, divertido- fuck me. Ensaya, Dolcezza, porque eso es lo que dirás toda la noche mientras lo hacemos, Mía Amore, Mía Carina, Mía Dolcezza.

Suelta mis piernas, se inclina, y besa mi frente

- Hoy será el último día que dudes de Mía Amore- susurra sobre mis labios- de todo lo que me gustas, de lo mucho que te deseo- besa mis labios, y yo como poseída, lo atraigo a mí.

Peeta me domina por completo, y me gusta. Me aferro a su espalda, y lo retengo cuando intenta separarse.

- Será voluntario- asegura, y se arrastra de mis labios a mi cuello, y un poquito más allá.

- ¡Oh!, Dolce- gimo, cuando besa la cicatriz.

- Suave, dulce, será lo que tu quieras, pero será Amor- jadea. Sus ojos azules y algo dolidos- tu y yo, haremos el amor.

_Dios, como pecas, pagas_


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

**Cicatrices. Fiesta. Noche en su cama.  
****Mal trío  
IV**

_"Como pecas, pagas"_

Los rayos del sol se colan por el espacio que dejan las cortinas. Aun siento los ojos pesados, pero modificando las palabras de Juan Pablo II (y con todo el respeto que merece su Santidad): "¡El hambre es más fuerte!"

Jodida hambre.

Peeta duerme como un bebito luego de ser mudado y atendido por las exquisitas manos de su mamá. Está tan relajado, que hasta creo que cursa su fase mil en la etapa del sueño, y una sonrisa traviesa le quedó estampada en su rostro de diablo, con los labios hinchados, moratones y rasguños. Suiza hizo bien su trabajo anoche, aunque más que Suiza, creo que se convirtió en la ONU y pontificó al planeta entero con palabras amorosas y mimos. Los únicos damnificados, porque siempre hay damnificados, fue su lindo cuarto, la cama de dos plazas que bien conserva la primera capa de sábanas, y mi cuerpecito. Sobre todo mi cuerpecito acostumbrado al ejercicio, pero ¡joder!...no a que lo exploten.

Soy un campo minado.

WUUAJAAJAJJAJAJAJJAJJAJAA, un campo minado.

¡Ya dije que mi sentido del humor está algo tocado!

Ouch. No puedo reírme sin que un tirón me saque una mueca de dolor. Además no quiero moverme mucho, Peeta...

No, en honor a la verdad, es que así caímos, y así nos quedamos: Peeta casi colgando de la cama, con un brazo en el larguero y el otro en mi espalda, y yo prácticamente en calidad de bulto sobre toda su anatomía. Linda e insaciable anatomía.

_HUM..._

Necesito comer

u_u

Y por sobre todas las cosas de la jodida vida.

¡NECESITO LAVARME LOS DIENTES!

Lo necesito, lo necesito, y quizás un jugo de naranja y un ibuprofeno, pero mucho más lavarme los dientes.

No sé de qué va mi manía, aunque ayer no digamos que me queje mucho o me acordé de ella... Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaam (suspiro de satisfacción), ayer fue divinamente perfecto.

*O*

No voy a entrar en detalles morbosos, porque para eso mejor vean una porno. Lo que sí voy a decir es que...nuevamente la faceta dulce y amorosa y azucarada de Peeta, esa que todo mundo parece conocer, salvo yo, estalló en todo su potencial y me causó un coma diabético. El jueguito ése al principio no fue tan malo como pensé, pero luego la ansiedad lo mandó al carajo, y por mucho que se esforzaba, mi chico mafioso se quedó estancado un buen par de horas en mis rodillas, y yo con las piernas acalambradas.

Luego tuve que usar otro recurso, no porque estuviera aburrida. Le advertí que no solo tengo una pierna, sino dos, y que no es justo que nada más la izquierda quedara enfundada en baba y lametones. La pierna derecha tiene los mismos derechos en mi puto cuerpo, y que esas reglas, dictadas por la constitución Dolcezza, son inquebrantables. Peeta refunfuñó por cierto, ya estaba en mis muslos y me miraba como un vampiro a un banco de sangre. Así que a regaña dientes perdió otra buena tanda de horas partiéndose el cráneo para avanzar como caracol (con redbull) por mi otra pierna.

_"Katniss, apiádate de este pobre cristiano"- me dijo entonces. - "y no me salgas con lo de la violación, ni nada de eso, porque bien que lo has disfrutado hasta ahora"_

_Yo me reí divertida._

_"Ya sabes que nunca he hecho esto antes"- le dije sincera, y algo avergonzada._

_Peeta asintió, solemne_

_"Yo tampoco"- confesó- "de hecho, es la primera vez que me hacen esperar tanto antes de..."_

_o_o_

_(lo miré con esa cara...¡con esa cara!)_

_"Solo hubo una"- dijo, rápido y con cara de culpa- "tenía 18 años, y..."_

_"No quiero detalles"_

_"Se llamaba, Clove, y .."_

_"¿Se llamaba?- pregunté, porque seguramente la maldita seguía viva, y...¡joder!...si me puse celosa._

_"Se llama"- corrigió, y creo que se puso tan pálido como si hubiera visto a un muerto-"tenía 18 años"_

_"Eso ya lo dijiste"_

_"Se llama Clove, y si la conocieras..."_

_"Créeme, muero de ganas de hacerlo"-le dije irónica._

_"Entonces comprobarías que no tiene nada, nada que merezca la pena, más que un..."_

_"¡Peeta!"- chillé entonces, y él sonrío divertido, rompió las reglas y se tiró sobre mí._

_"Un hombre tienen necesidades, Mía Dolcezza, tenía 18 años y...no es una excusa, pero tu no estabas ahí, y yo te quería tanto..."_

_Me encogí de hombros y suspiré_

_"Ahora estoy aquí"_

_Peeta sonrió, y dejó un beso en mi frente_

_"Ahora estás-susurró- por fin, ahora estás...y yo te amo tanto, que no dejaré que te vayas nunca, nunca más"_

Y pasó.

Usen su imaginación, porque no daré detalles de mi primera vez.

Aunque si valen la pena las otras, como la quinta o cuarta vez, no llevé la cuenta, pero sí fueron muchas.

Lo tenía enterrado hasta la puta alma, con el cuello tan adolorido, porque no sé que fetiche tiene con mi cuello, y sus labios en todas partes. Usé todas, y cada una de las palabras nuevas ingresadas a la fuente de datos de mi vocabulario vulgar, y le hice mucho daño a su espalda, cuero cabelludo y hombros. Peeta murmuraba toda clase de frases entrecortadas, sin sentido, y casi suplicantes. Lo malo es que las más intensas, esas que lo desbordaban, las decía en italiano, francés, alemán, y quien sabe cual fue el último, porque nunca lo había escuchado. Dijo algo inglés también, algo grosero, pero entre todo ello, cosas como "tantos años"..."todo este tiempo"..."yo..nunca voy a hacerte daño otra vez, nunca"

Y la única, y más importante para mi corazón: "me gustas", "te amo, Mía Amore", "Mía, Dolcezza"

Y aunque yo no le dije que lo amaba, creo que con mis gemidos y súplicas se dio por pagado, y además porque supliqué muchas veces porque me dejara cruzar el borde usando esa palabra suya: "Mío Dolce, por favor, por favor, Mío Dolce". Peeta sonreía.

En una de las pausas, yo recostada y media dormida, me dejaba llevar por su caricia aterciopelada sobre mi cicatriz. Era un patrón silencioso y algo sinuoso con su pulgar. A veces extendía la mano y presionaba sobre mi corazón, como si necesitara asegurarse que aun latía, y luego volvía a tocar la cicatriz.

_"Fue en un accidente"- le dije, y abrí mis ojos. Él me miró, con esos ojos azules tan bellos. Estaba a mi lado, apoyado en un codo para quedar sobre mí, sin aplastarme- "no recuerdo, pero fue...tenía 10 años. Mis papás iban conduciendo y un choque lo cambió todo. Ellos murieron, yo no- sonreí- pero estuve a punto. Mis otros papás pagaron el tratamiento tras la adopción, y como nada resultaba, el médico entonces aplicó una terapia de regresión, donde en la medida que iba recordando, los recuerdos se iban encapsulando en una cárcel hasta desaparecer..._

_"Y no.."-dijo Peeta. _

_"No. Haymitch dice que quizás mis problemas sociales tengan que ver un poco con eso, ya sabes, mis traumas. Los problemas no tratados no desaparecen, simplemente se agregan a una lista de donde tarde o temprano salen libres, y te obligan a lidiar con ellos..."_

_Me mordí el labio entonces_

_"En 25 años, creo que nunca estuve con nadie"-añadí_

_Peeta me miró...triste...como si el "no estuve con nadie" le afectara._

_"¿Estás segura?"_

_Asentí_

_"Por qué, no...?"-preguntó intrigado_

_"Por que era antinatural hacerlo. Mi cuerpo rechazaba cualquier gesto amoroso de los chicos, me...hacía sentir incómoda, y escapar. El primer chico que se me declaró terminó hablando solo, tenía como catorce...luego llegaron otros accidentados. A uno hasta le tiré el jugo por la cabeza, le gustaba el jugo de frambuesa y me compró uno, ¡que demonios!, odio todos los sabores salvo el de naranja. Y no preguntes, porque Haymitch dice que son otras de mis locuras irreparables...en fin, con el último que salí fue con Gale"_

_Peeta se tensó tanto, que supe de inmediato que debía terminar esa historia antes que sacara el hacha._

_" A Gale lo conocí en el preuniversitario. Tomamos clases de ciencias juntos, fue fácil porque tenemos los mismos gustos, escuchamos la misma música, libros, películas. ¡Era tan divertido hablar con él!...las horas se pasaban rápido, y eran solo estupideces como hablar de los malos programas de televisión, hasta de directores de cine y sus metidas de pata. Él...era mi mejor amigo, y cuando el año pasado...¿me invitó al cine, sabes?. Me encantaba ir al cine con él. Compró las entradas para el Hobbit antes que yo llegara, también la comida, aunque odio comer en el cine. Supe que algo se traía entre manos porque generalmente nuestro trato impersonal, amigos, no consideraba los abrazos, pero él me tomó de los hombros y me condujo a la sala. Justo cuando Frodo hizo su aparición, Gale de la nada, estiró el brazo y tomó mi mano. Fue horrible, porque empezó a dejar caricias con su pulgar, luego me tomó la mano por completo y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Yo me sentí...tan...hasta pensé si sería buena idea dejarme ir y ya, de una vez por todas arriesgarme. Lo hice al principio, me apoyé en su brazo y me acurruqué un par de minutos, intentando volver a la peli...pero no pude, fue superior a mí. Al final me solté y le dí dos palmaditas en su mano, como felicitándolo por algo...me encogí en el asiento del cine y me abracé las piernas. No pude ver el Hobbit tranquila nunca, porque seguía intentándolo, y yo seguía corriéndome al costado opuesto del asiento hasta casi quedar pegada a un gordo que estaba al lado mío. Créeme, porque no intento distraerte ni nada, que nunca lo había pasado tan mal. Me dolió, porque maldita sea ¡yo amo el Hobbit!...y no pude ver la película tranquila. u_u...Al final, después de eso, me despedí de Gale, lo borré de facebook y todas las redes sociales, y lo saqué de mi teléfono, total, yo nunca respondo las llamadas telefónicas de números desconocidos. No lo volví a ver hasta ese día en starbucks..."_

_"¿Ni una sola vez?"- preguntó Peeta entonces, algo receloso._

_"No"- respondí sincera, porque sabía que no se refería a lo salir con Gale-"tu fuiste mi primer beso...bueno, mi primer todo"_

_Me puse triste al pensar que también sería mi primer corazón roto, pero eso no lo dije._

_"Todos estos años.."_

_"Fui con Haymitch para sacarme el trauma y llevar una vida normal de una vez por todas"_

_"Entonces..."- susurró, acercándose- "le debo a Haymitch todo esto..."_

_Se equivocó. Haymitch ni nadie tenía que ver con esto._

_"No fue Haymitch, ni los medicamentos"...- le acaricié el rostro y Peeta cerró los ojos-"solo tú, tú y tu demencia. No sé, pero me haces sentir segura y vulnerable. Me gusta, no siento escalofríos cuando te acercas, no...no lo siento como algo antinatural. Quizás y yo también sea algo psicópata"_

_Peeta se rió, abrió los ojos, rojos y cristalinos..._

_"Ya basta de esto, apuesto que pensabas que contándome todo yo no lo iba a tomar como una ofensa, pero no, Dolcezza. Recibirás igualmente tu castigo"_

_"En serio, ¿que andas leyendo?"_

_"Nada"-dijo haciéndose el inocente- "venga, vamos a hacerlo antes que salga el sol"_

_"Falta un buen par de horas para eso"- me quejé, pero no realmente, también quería-"¿es que el magnífico y puto hijo de Capone, Peeta Mellark, tomó la pildorita azul mientras yo dormía?"_

_Peeta se puso muy serio. Me tomó en brazos y me dejó justo bajo él._

_"Me ofendes"- bufó, y puso esa expresión de abatimiento-"tan buena para meter la pata"_

_"Entonces eres una puta máquina, un ninfómano"_

_"No, Dolcezza"- suspiró, mientras entraba en mí-"a esto se le llama "acumulación por años de abstinencia""_

_Sus movimientos fueron lentos, tanto que me moría. Dejé mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, y me aferré a las sábanas, suspirando y dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera. Luego se movió más fuerte y rápido, hasta hacerme gritar y rebotar en la cama. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello, en mi oído, y susurró tantas obscenidades como lamentos salían de mis labios._

_"Oh, mío Dolce"_

_"Te fascina que yo haga todo el trabajo, ¿verdad diabla?"_

_Abrí los ojos cuando ya me tenía encima. Sus brazos bajo la cabeza, y una mirada perversa._

_"Venga, muéstrame lo que quieres hacer"_

_"No sé como"- le dije, e hice un puchero._

_"Prueba"- dijo sin más._

_Y eso hice, torpe al principio, pero luego ya pude seguir un ritmo. Aún así no era suficiente, así que tuve que suplicarle para que me tocara, y cuando lo hizo fue tan...joooooooooo...*O*...me tenía saltando con media sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre que yo estaba por llegar, Peeta se aseguraba de tocar mis pechos, bueno, solo el izquierdo con la cicatriz._

_Grité, me retorcí, y gemí relajada, flotando en una nube, esperando que él flotara también._

_Dirán, esta no tiene ni idea, pero en un acto espontáneo saqué su mano de mi cicatriz y besé su palma, y luego lamí cada dedo porque tenía una fuerte necesidad de succionar algo. Le chupé el pulgar._

_Para cuando supe del mundo, Peeta me miraba con los ojos negros y una expresión de...shock. Luego se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, y me dijo que haría correrme tantas veces, que ni los fuegos artificiales me despertarían al amanecer. Y eso hizo. La última vez jadeaba como posesa, mirando los primeros rayos del sol atajar mi éxtasis. Caí sobre él, él al colchón, y nos quedamos dormidos._

Peeta no contó con mi manía por lavarme los dientes.

Poco a poco, apenas moviéndome para no despertarlo, logro escapar de su pecho. Peeta refunfuña algo en italiano, luego gira el cuerpo y cae como plomo en la cama. Durmiendo como un bebé. Me río bajito, agachada en el piso. Antes de irme le doy un beso en la espalda, lo cubro con la...

La cicatriz...

Está más cargada a la derecha, es grande, larga y blanca. Sobre ella hay un tatuaje, unas líneas arqueadas con una frase y una fecha. Sólo veo el número 5, lo demás ni puta idea porque nuevamente está en extranjero ( y entiéndase con ello: idioma desconocido para mí).

Toco la cicatriz y luego lo tapo. Voy al baño, busco entre sus cosas y encuentro toallas limpias, shampoo, jabón, y por el amor de todos los dioses, un cepillo de dientes empacado. Feliz compruebo si tiene agua caliente, y entro a la ducha, haciendo lo primero que me urge: LAVARME LOS DIENTES.

Luego me baño tranquila y en paz. Una ducha corta. Me seco con una toalla negra, y tomo prestado un albornoz del mismo color, con la fragancia de Peeta impregnada allí. Inspiro fuerte, salgo del baño, y lo encuentro allí, desparramado en la cama e inconsciente.

*O*

A

D

O

R

A

B

L

E

Feliz y silenciosa salgo del cuarto. La casa está muy clara, quizás y hasta sea medio día o más. Bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, y una puntada me deja a medio camino. Dios que dolor. Los siguientes pasos los hago con más cuidado, como si estuviera acalambrada, y llego quejándome al primer piso.

Arggg, maldito bruto sin consideración.

En la islita de la cocina encuentro todo lo de ayer. Abro el refrigerador, porque solo quiero jugo de naranja y dos torrejas de pan, y me voy a explorar un terreno desconocido. Su casa. Al salir de la cocina recorro un largo pasillo con ventanales, que descaradamente abro, y me encuentro con una sala: enormes sofás de cuero y mullidos y un televisor enorme. Me acerco, y grande es mi sorpresa cuando en una mesita encuentro un alto de libros de Sanderson, el famoso 50 sombras (sabía que lo había leído), y una copia de Gatsby. Tiro 50 sombras a la basura, prendo el televisor y busco un canal.

Pienso en quedarme ahí, pero el vacío en mi estómago y los nervios me llevan a levantarme y moverme como rapiña. Dios, tengo curiosidad. Recorro cada instalación del sofisticado departamento, un piso enorme lleno de belleza delicada y exquisita en cada rincón. Ninguna silla es simplona, ni los decorativos masculinos, ¡maldita sea!...¡ni los putos acabados!...todo es como mágico, original, y asimétrico.

Subo la escalera otra vez, por primera vez apreciando su belleza, pero odiándola por dentro, y husmeo por cada habitación. Aquí hay otro cuarto, del otro extremo de su pieza. Un baño, y otro cuarto con una vista hermosa hacia la cordillera, todo ventanas sin cortinas. Me da vértigo mirar el piso, pero es tan lindo...la naturaleza, los planos rectangulares contrapuestos, como un mazo de cartas expuesto sobre la mesa. Salgo de allí, y al frente hay una biblioteca enorme, ¡enorme!...con escaleras y todo. Paneles repletos de discos, video juegos, películas, libros. Dios...es como estar en el paraíso.

El último cuarto no tiene ventanas. La puerta es negra, y me cuesta dar con el interruptor, pero lo hago. Doy un salto cuando la luz se prende en un sonido ronco, y un foco ilumina cada punto, como miles de espejos que conducen la luz. Las paredes por completo son negras, y en ellas hay cuadros, como en el piso, como en tablillas, como en todas partes, y todos cubiertos con una sábana blanca. Camino curiosa a uno donde hay una pequeña mesa, con pinceles y pinturas.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

- ¡AH!-Brinco muerta de miedo por escuchar esa voz otra vez.

Peeta me mira como asesino, como un Pastor Alemán a punto de atacar. Tengo la mano empuñada en la sábana blanca, ni siquiera la muevo. Suelto poco a poco la tela, como por si hago cualquier movimiento en falso y esta se fuera a caer...y luego me doy vuelta lentamente.

Peeta está rojo de furia. Me mata, ahora si. Y aunque me aterra verlo así, todo recién bañado, con un chaleco color crema y unos pantalones tanto más oscuros, me fascina. Su cabello húmedo y bien peinado. Es tan guapo como los hombres que uno piensa solo están en nuestra imaginación.

Estoy temblando de terror, pero aun así corro y de un brinco, salto a su cuerpo y lo abrazo.

- Mío Dolce- le digo, y beso su mejilla.

Peeta no me toma, nos obstante. Me tira al piso, camina hacia la habitación, como para corroborar algo, cierra la puerta de un golpe, y me tira del brazo. Literalmente mis huesos se rompen mientras me jala hasta el balcón, con violencia.

- ¡DIME QUE VISTE!- me grita. Su frente surcada por las venas, y el rostro rojo- ¡RESPONDE!

Sus ojos ya no son dulces, está furioso, y es como salir de la fantasía donde es un juego que es un asesino, y volver a la cruda verdad. Me tira del brazo, como retándome, y presiona aún más.

- Peet

- ¡HABLA MALDITA SEA!

Mi corazón late desesperado.

Me va a reventar el brazo, a golpear, a hacer lo que siempre prometió que haría: matarme.

GRITA

- ¡RESPONDE, MALDITA PERRA!...¡QUE VISTE!

- Na-na-na-na- nada- respondo, y quiero contener mis lágrimas. Pero no. Las malditas me traicionan.

Desenfrenado, Peeta me tira a la barandilla del balcón y me deja casi colgando. Me aferro al brazo que sujeta mi albornoz por el cuello, porque en verdad no quiero morir ahora, no así, no después de...

- ¡MIENTES!-gruñe-¡MIENTES! ¡HABLA!...¡QUE HACÍAS AHÍ!...¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO!

Me zarandea tan fuerte que mis lágrimas se convierte en sollozos. Parezco una muñeca en sus brazos, y su rostro, desfigurado por la rabia descarga toda una especie de malestar...y horror...pero no sé...no sé por qué.

Muerta de miedo, y con la certeza de que voy a morir, alzo el único brazo que tengo libre y le doy una cachetada. Lloro como una cría, y me siento como una. Me siento horrible. En shock. En pánico infinito y paralizante.

Peeta no vuelve el rostro, solo...respira agitado, y poco a poco se destensa. Su agarre es firme, y me duele una puta mierda, por eso no me contengo en llorar y querer huir la más lejos posible de este demente bipolar y mentiroso. Cuando amas...cuando amas, como él dice amarme, no lastimas, no causas daño.

Gimo, y lloro ruidosamente, quejándome.

- No me mates- suplico. Miro el suelo, retorciéndome en dolor y pena, con la respiración entrecortada por mis chillidos, la voz rota- por favor...

Peeta abre la boca, pero no dice nada. Creo que también se ha paralizado, me mira con horror y culpa, y un millar de cosas que no pretendo averiguar. Mira mis brazos estrangulados, y es como si no pudiera cortar el control, el agarre. Está temblando, pero yo sé que es de rabia. Está temblando y solo me ve llorar.

- Por favor- digo, sin voz- no me mates...

- Katniss- dice, con un hilo de voz. Me abraza, me pega a él y su calor es un maldito consuelo. Lo odio. Lo odio, y nunca, nunca volveré a decirle mío Dolce, porque es uno amargo y avinagrado. Lo odio- Katniss- repite, su voz quebrada. Sigue temblando, y aunque no tengo qué, me preocupa.

- No me mates- repito. Aun sin poder parar de llorar. Peeta niega, y refuerza su abrazo.

- No, nunca- suspira abatido- jamás, si yo...- traga, y las palabras se le atoran en la garganta- lo siento- dice abatido- lo siento, perdí el control, maldita sea...lo siento..

Poco a poco mis lágrimas ceden. No del todo, pero al menos los chillidos del llanto se extinguen. Peeta no dice nada, solo me sostiene, y ¡maldición!...escucho como su corazón late a toda prisa.

- Maldita sea, Katniss...dime algo- dice desesperado- por favor...

- Te odio- gimo. Cierro los ojos, porque me importa una mierda que contenga la respiración y esté abatido- no quiero morir, no así..

- No, nunca...

- No quiero morir- repito.

De malas ganas debo hacer frente a su rostro taciturno. Sigue en shock, sin saber que hacer o decir, solo limpia mis lágrimas. Me mira al borde de llorar también.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- susurra tan bajo. Esconde el rostro hacia el suelo, con vergüenza, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, vulnerable. - ¿No entiendes?

- ¿Qué?- pregunto, confundida.

- Esto...-dice, apretando sus labios, y el agarre sobre mis brazos-...esto, todo...todo- exhala, terriblemente culpable. - tu no puedes morir, tu no puedes...- se le corta la voz, y alza los ojos rojos, pero sin lágrimas. Me abraza, y acaricia como a una nena, besa mi frente y susurra mil veces "lo siento"- tu no puedes morir, si tú mueres, si algo te llegara a alejar de mí otra vez, yo me muero contigo. Mil veces contigo.

- Peeta...

_"Existen tan solo los perseguidos y los perseguidores, los ocupados y los ociosos"_

Sentados en la sala con el televisor apagado, Peeta y yo llegamos a un mutuo acuerdo de tregua. Hace horas del incidente, horas, y ninguno pronuncia palabra, ni nada. El aire entra y yo me congelo. Pero creo que me mata mas la agonía de estar segura un instante, convencida de que algo toma el lugar que corresponde, y entonces todo desaparece.

Una frase de Prisioneros de la Piel de Luzyla Langley viene a mí: _"Nunca des nada por sentado"-dijo Elric Zolckdier. Leciel no lo entendió entonces, pero luego..._

_Leciel y su Natural Killer._

Peeta pone su mano en mi hombro y yo me estremezco.

- Lo siento por invadir tu intimidad- es lo primero que viene a mi mente.

Peeta asiente.

Deja el sofá y me abraza.

- Yo no voy a dejarte ir, Dolcezza, te guste o no, eres mía- suspira- así que di lo que tengas que decir...

Giro y busco sus ojos, azules otra vez, como la primavera.

- Tengo miedo- le digo sincera- te-tengo-miedo-enfatizo. La expresión de Peeta se contrae- Eres un maldito, un mal nacido, un desgraciado- y enumero su lista de "virtudes" hasta que me canso- pero para mi mal, no voy a dejarte- Y es la verdad, creo que no podría dejarlo sin terminar lastimada yo también. Peeta suspira aliviado.- Te odio- insisto, cuando lo abrazo.

- Te Amo- me dice, y le pego otra cachetada.

- CUANDO AMAS, NO LASTIMAS-le grito, y estoy a punto de llorar de nuevo- Y TÚ...TÚ...

Peeta me mira culpable.

- Algunas veces es necesario lastimar al ser que amas, para que este sea feliz.

- Rompes mi corazón- le digo sincera- y no quiero que esto pase, pensaba ceder un poco, y darte mi corazón, pero no, no, ¡nunca!...

- No..no...no- repite desesperado- ódiame lo que quieras, pero tu corazón es mío, yo...¡tú tienes el mío en tus manos!, hecho trizas, muerto, muerto si no me das el tuyo..

- Como te atreves...

- Por favor-suplica. Besa mi frente y yo suspiro aliviada- Yo...yo te amo, Mía Amore, pero ya te dije, debo destruirte, debo romper en mil pedazos lo que eres- me besa, y yo suspiro aliviada- para ser feliz, para volver a...

**DIN DAN DIN**

Un mensaje.

- Mierda- maldice Peeta. Toma su móvil y prende la pantalla- es Annie, quiere hablar contigo...está preocupada y quiere saber donde estás.

Peeta me pasa el móvil, uno enorme y gris, como este día.

- No- le digo.

- Por favor- insiste, y lo pone en mis manos.

- Es que no sé usarlos- le explico. Sonrío, no del todo feliz, me lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso como se me antoja. En el fondo tengo miedo, miedo, horror, pánico, pero lo necesito tanto... lo beso, lo beso, y por dentro le grito que él es mío- Dios Peeta- suspiro- solo tienes...

- Dolcezza, Mía

Le acaricio el rostro y lo beso otra vez.

- Eres mío, Peeta- le digo, con convicción. Lo lastimo, presiono la piel de sus hombros hasta descargar todo lo que me acongoja- también eres mío, Mío Dolce.

Me acurruco en su pecho, y el calor de su cuerpo, consuela la primera grita en mi corazón.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**Miedos**

_A otros hombres les preocupa si serán recordados o no. Yo no siento esos temores; incluso descartando las profecías de Terris, he traído tal caos, conflicto y esperanza a este mundo que hay pocas posibilidades de que sea olvidado. Me preocupa lo que dirán de mí. Los historiadores pueden hacer con el pasado lo que quieran. Dentro de mil años, ¿seré recordado como el hombre que protegió a la humanidad de un poderoso mal? ¿O seré recordado como un tirano que arrogantemente trató de convertirse en leyenda?_

Así empieza el capítulo 31 de Mistborn. Vin acababa de perder a Elend, y aunque él rompió su corazón, ella supo que iban a matarlo y se arriesgó a perder la vida para protegerlo. Sin importar el dolor, sin importar las duras palabras, sin importar nada, se enfrentó a un montón de brumosos, a una Nacida de la Bruma, y los guardias de la Fortaleza Venture, matándolos a todos. La alomancia la hacía poderosa, pero como Kelsier le enseñó, no inmortal. Y eso no debía olvidarlo... nunca. Y no lo hacía, pero en aquel momento una enseñanza mucho más poderosa que la objetividad de la muerte se apoderó de ella como un torbellino.

Otra de las enseñanzas de Kelsier.

- Otra vez estás leyendo ese libro.

Miro hacia la puerta, donde un Peeta extenuado hace su entrada triunfal a mi departamento.

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío.

- ¿Por qué, no?

A pesar del cansancio, Peeta deja las llaves en la mesa cerca de la puerta, mantiene su sonrisa perfecta, y entonces como un crío, salta frente a mí con un bulto en las manos.

- ¡Sorpresa!- grita.

Es tan divertido verlo así, todo emocionado y usando esas expresiones que son solo para mí. Para nuestra intimidad. Hoy es cinco de septiembre, y en la mente de mi psicópata e impulsivo chico, se cumple un mes de nuestra relación, aunque yo no recuerde en que minuto me preguntó si quiero o no ser su novia. La verdad es que lo asumió y ya, como casi todo, y que remedio...

Peeta Mellark es mi novio.

Sonrío, y acepto el regalo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules. Está ansioso. Quiere fingir que tiene todo bajo control; y con eso me refiero a que si yo olvidé que día es hoy, será capas de aceptarlo como macho y no hacer pucheros, ni suspirar decepcionado.

Doy golpecitos al espacio libre en mi sofá, y me acomodo para quedar frente a él. Peeta besa mi cabeza antes de sentarse, se quita el abrigo, expectante, y luego se acomoda recostando la cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando el silencio se prolonga más de la cuenta me mira con esos ojitos azules, los primaverales, y está conteniendo la pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

- Tú, no..

- Es que está lindo el empaque- le digo. Es cierto, pero para ser sincera me importa una mierda. Solo quiero hacerlo sufrir más- cuanto detalle, Dios, espero le hayas dado buena propina a la mujer que hizo esto.

- Lo hice- responde, con voz segura.

Luego se muerde el labio, y yo me inclino para dejar un beso en ellos.

- Hermoso, muchas gracias- me incorporo, tomo las puntas y desato el envoltorio descubriendo un óvalo de oro, con entramados estilo barroco, y mi nombre estampado en la tapa: "Mía Amore, Mía Dolcezza, Mía Katniss"

_hum, que podrá ser._

Y sus ojos están que escapan de sus cuencas. Es tan adorable, que quito la tapa y ya, y luego la fina tela sobre el contenido: miles de pequeñas perlas doradas.

Chocolate.

- Mis favoritos- suspiro. Y lo beso nuevamente, acariciando una de sus mejillas- no sabía que los dementes son todos unos románticos, sabía que recordarías esta fecha, pero esperaba un hacha, no una caja con finos chocolates.

Peeta bufa, y yo me río a carcajadas, saltando sobre él. Me acomodo en sus piernas y tomo dos perlas al azar. Apenas las libero del envoltorio las meto en mi boca, y cierro los ojos.

- Mmm, Dolcezza.

- ¿En serio?- pregunta Peeta, impresionado. Creo que en cualquier minuto aplaude y chilla como crío en navidad- saca otro- me dice.

Lo hago, y cierro los ojos conteniendo una sonrisa.

- Dolcezza

- ¡No!- exclama, impactado- ¡tres seguidos!-Entonces me mira suspicaz y tira de mí en un beso.- ¡No mientes!

Están tan extasiado que su humor me contagia.

- Toma- le digo, sacando otra perla al azar y la meto en su boca. Peeta abre los ojos impactado, y no dice nada, solo me atrae para que lo bese- Dolce.

- ¿Cómo sabes?- pregunta incrédulo.

Realmente no lo sé, solo saco las perlas al azar. Pero como sé que Peeta no va a creerme, invento una respuesta más elaborada.

- Es que los médicos dejaron algo aquí- susurro sobre sus labios- una especie de magia, poder de la mente...

- ¿Poder de la mente?- pregunta divertido.

- Ya sabes, adivinación- digo, dramatizando. Le desordeno los cabellos y luego otro beso más, uno pequeño que muere poco a poco en caricias- yo también tengo algo para ti, un regalo.

Y otra vez el niño se escapa del corral. Escucho cuando traga, y aunque sigue aparentando control, sus ojos lo delatan por completo. Creo que sus ojos son lo más puro que he visto en mi corta vida. Impresionantes, azules, pero no de ese azul que destacan por sobre el rostro. Ya saben, hay hombres que uno dice "hum, es guapo", pero es porque atraen las miradas a sus ojos y uno pierde perspectiva. Peeta no es así. La armonía de la que su mente carece rebosa en su semblante y porte, en sus labios finos, en sus pestañas largas y rubias. En su nariz recta y masculina, en los ojos chispeantes que descomponen un tipo de perfección al sonreír, para entrar en otra. Cada expresión de Peeta es en sí una belleza. Inclusive cuando se enfurece, o cuando luce tranquilo, o expectante como crío de kinder. Cuando duerme en calma, cuando despierta, cuando me mira fijamente al hacer el amor, con sus ojos excitados y adormecidos por el raudal de sensaciones. Todo lo que despierta en mí es un tesoro. Creo que por fin lo he comprendido.

La ignorancia es parte de la naturaleza humana, lo que nos vuelve tan complejos.

Tomo el libro que leía antes, y retroceso un par de paginas, específicamente a la 238. He leído tantas veces Mistborn, tantas, y en cada una de ellas la experiencia es conmovedora y educativa. Un bálsamo a los corazones inseguros, letales, amorosos. Una prueba de fe, en sí misma. Una esperanza.

Leo desde una línea en particular, el fragmento que más me importa:

_Kelsier se volvió a mirar hacia el oeste: no a los terrenos de la mansión, sino más allá. Hacia las tierras yermas iluminadas por el sol poniente de las afueras de la ciudad._

_—¿No te parece que están mal, Vin?_

_—¿Mal?_

_Kelsier asintió._

_—Las plantas secas, el sol abrasador, el cielo negro de humo._

_Vin se encogió de hombros._

_—¿Cómo pueden esas cosas estar bien o mal? Son como son._

_—Supongo. Pero creo que ver las cosas así es parte de lo que lo hace estar mal. El mundo no debería ser así._

_Vin frunció el ceño._

_—¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Kelsier se metió la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco y sacó un papel. Lo desplegó con suavidad y se lo entregó a Vin. Ella lo aceptó, sujetándolo con cuidado. Era tan viejo y gastado que parecía a punto de romperse por los pliegues. No contenía ninguna palabra, sólo una imagen antigua y desgastada de una forma extraña... algo parecido a una planta, aunque se trataba de una planta que Vin no había visto nunca. No tenía un tallo grueso y sus hojas eran demasiado delicadas. En la parte superior tenía una extraña colección de hojas que eran de un color diferente al resto._

_—Se llama flor —dijo Kelsier—. Solían crecer en las plantas antes de la Ascensión. Aparecen descripciones de ellas en los antiguos poemas e historias... cosas que sólo los guardadores y los sabios rebeldes conocen ya. Al parecer, estas plantas eran hermosas y tenían un olor agradable._

_—¿Plantas que huelen? —preguntó Vin—. ¿Como la fruta?_

_—Algo parecido, creo. Según algunos de los informes estas flores se convertían en frutos, en los días anteriores a la Ascensión._

_Vin guardó silencio, el ceño fruncido, tratando de imaginar una cosa semejante._

_—Ese dibujo pertenecía a mi esposa, Mare —dijo Kelsier en voz baja—. Dockson lo encontró entre sus cosas después de que nos capturaran. Lo conservó, esperando que regresáramos. Me lo dio después de que escapara. _

_Vin volvió a mirar el dibujo._

_—A Mare le fascinaban los tiempos anteriores a la Ascensión —dijo Kelsier, todavía contemplando los jardines. En la distancia, el sol acariciaba el horizonte y se volvía de un rojo aún más intenso—. Coleccionaba cosas como este papel: dibujos y descripciones de los viejos tiempos. Creo que esa fascinación (junto con el hecho de que era una ojo de estaño) la condujo a los bajos fondos, y a mí. Ella fue quien me presentó a Sazed, aunque en esa época no lo incluí en mi banda. No le interesaba robar._

_Vin dobló el papel._

_—¿Y sigues guardando este dibujo? ¿Después... después de lo que ella te hizo?_

_Kelsier guardó silencio un momento. Luego la miró._

_—Has estado escuchando otra vez detrás de las puertas, ¿eh? Oh, no te preocupes. Supongo que es de todos sabido._

_En la distancia, el sol se convirtió en una llamarada y su luz rojiza encendió nubes y humo por igual._

_—Sí, conservo esa flor —dijo Kelsier—. En realidad no estoy seguro de por qué. Pero... ¿dejas de amar a alguien porque te traiciona? No lo creo. Eso es lo que hace que la traición duela tanto: el dolor, la frustración, la furia... y yo seguía amándola. Y la amo todavía._

_—¿Cómo? —preguntó Vin—. ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Y cómo puedes fiarte ya de nadie? ¿No aprendiste de lo que te hizo?_

_Kelsier se encogió de hombros._

_—Creo... creo que si me dieran la opción entre amar a Mare, traición incluida, y no haberla conocido nunca, elegiría amarla. Me arriesgué y perdí, pero el riesgo mereció la pena. Lo mismo pasa con mis amigos. El recelo es sano en nuestra profesión... pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Prefiero confiar en mis hombres que preocuparme sobre lo que pasará si me traicionan._

_—Eso parece una tontería._

_—¿Es una tontería la felicidad? —preguntó Kelsier, volviéndose hacia ella—. ¿Dónde has sido más feliz, Vin? ¿En mi banda o con Camon?_

_Vin no dijo nada._

_— No sé con seguridad si Mare me traicionó — dijo Kelsier, mirando de nuevo la puesta de sol—. Ella siempre dijo que no lo había hecho..._

Cierro el libro y busco en su mirada la sola certeza escrita en este fragmento.

- Confianza- dice Peeta. Sonríe y me abraza con ternura. - Es un regalo mucho más valioso que mis tontos chocolates.

Aquí es donde viene la parte peligrosa. No leí aquel fragmento para él, sino para mí. Para recordar que hay otros cuyos corazones han sido rotos, y que a pesar de ello no se arrepienten de haber tenido la exquisita y efímera oportunidad de amar.

Solo amar.

- No, Peeta, ese no es tu regalo- susurro. Lo miro a los ojos, con infinita paz, y entonces le digo- Mío Dolce, Mío Amore...

Peeta me mira incrédulo, como si esto no estuviera pasando.

- Te Amo, Peeta.

_What else should I be_

_All apologies_

_What else should I say_

_Everyone is gay_

_What else could I write_

_I don't have the right_

_What else should I be_

_All apologies_

Hum, Peeta ama Nirvana.

Vamos por la carretera camino a la playa, donde el papá de Annie tiene una enorme casa privada. El padre de Annie es actor, imaginarán lo que es para él la privacidad y todas esas cosas, así que por el bien nuestro, llegar allí es como entrar al Área 51 en USA.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto. La canción llega a su fin, y empieza otra más lenta. Estamos escuchando el disco unplugged de la banda- ¿que pasó en el trabajo?

Peeta suspira cansado.

- Uno de mis amigos me involucró en un proyecto personal, no es malo, pero siempre que llevo el croquis con el boceto, a él le surge la loca idea de expandir y abarcar más y más territorio, y al final todo el trabajo de meses termina abortado en un triste borrón.

- ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?- le pregunto, y tomo su mano en el cambio.

- ¿Unas 10 veces?- dice agotado. Sus ojos lo demuestran- creo que más, ya perdí la cuenta.

- Entonces no debimos venir- le digo preocupada- solo es una tonta fiesta.

Peeta hace una mueca

- Pasas mucho tiempo encerrada, Katniss...

- Ya sabes el motivo.

- Sí, pero...

- ¡Tú pasas casi el doble de tiempo en el estudio!- me quejo. Y aunque me río divertida, hay algo de protesta en mi voz que no pasa inadvertido.

- Solo por este mes- me asegura. Bosteza adorablemente y luego recoge mi mano- solo este mes.

- ¿Quieres que yo conduzca?- le pregunto. No suelo manejar, pero ya no quiero verlo así. Me afecta.

Peeta niega

- No, te perderías.

- ¿Ya has venido antes?- le pregunto, curiosa.

Peeta se encoje de hombros

- Un par de veces con Finn, algo pasajero- enfoca la mirada, y llegamos a un alto. Un estruendo me hace levantar de mi cómoda posición semi-recostada. Peeta trajo una manta para mí- aquí tenemos como para cinco minutos.

- Un tren- digo sorprendida. Y entonces como un rayo, mi cabeza parece crujir y un zumbido ciego me hace contener un gemido- diablos.

- ¿Katniss?- pregunta Peeta, preocupado. Escucho el sonido del cinturón de seguridad al recogerse, y luego siento sus manos sobre mí- ¿Katniss?

- No pasa nada- logro responder, casi sin aliento. Otra vez la luz me enceguece, mi mente viene y va, y tengo miedo de perder el conocimiento. - Es solo que el tren...

- ¿Fuiste al médico que te dije, verdad?

Hago una mueca

- ¡Kat!

- Es que Haymitch..

- Dios- gruñe Peeta. Abre la guantera y me hace beber un poco de agua- Dios, mujer. Me haces más viejo cada día.

- Estás exagerando, solo es dolor de cabeza.

Peeta me mira aprensivo. Sé que quiere decir algo más, pero se detiene.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa...-añade. Y nos ponemos en marcha otra vez- estás pálida, y...

- Solo es dolor de cabeza, Peet- le digo, divertida. Aunque no lo es realmente- además tengo el período y me duele la pansa, y...todo es acumulativo.

- Excusas- gruñe molesto- excusas.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que el tiempo se lleven mis molestias.

La casa de Annie es oscuridad total. Peeta marca desde su móvil, pero nada. No creo que este par nos haya jugado una mala pasada, digo, Mío Amore está hecho una pena, y yo no voy mucho mejor. Esta zorra si que me va a escuchar si responde desde Santiago.

- ¿Nada?- le pregunto a Peet, que tiene la frente fruncida.

- M-M- me dice. Se muerde el labio y luego corta.

Me mira confundido.

- ¿Y ahora?- me pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros.

Nos bajamos del auto solo para echar un vistazo. Definitivamente aquí no hay nadie, y aunque intentamos entrar, ya saben, en las películas los amigos saltan y te dicen "sorpresa", nop, no es nuestro caso. Peeta maldice, camina hasta su auto y vuelve a marcar. Está enojado, lo se por sus ojos fríos, y como se marcan las venas en su frente, también las venulas bajo sus ojos, con esa sombra violeta. Ojos de mapache, le digo yo, a la ya recurrente falta de sueño.

- ¿Nada?- pregunto arrugando la nariz. Peeta imita mi gesto, y luego hago un puchero- esa maldita, la voy a matar.

- Alguien está asimilando por aquí...

Sonrío

- Estar cerca de ti es peligroso para cualquiera, ¿como evitarlo, Dolce?

Peeta sonríe y me atrae hacia él.

Como lleva una parca North Face, de esas gigantes, me acurruco dentro de ella y nos encierro a ambos. El calor de Peeta siempre me calma, y ahora lo necesito el doble con las contracciones del puto útero y su necesidad de vaciar el endometrio cada maldito mes. ¿Qué le pasa?...es un pesado.

Peeta corta y maldice.

- Que mierda...

- Llama a Finnick- le digo, para que se calme.

Juntos miramos la pantalla, y Peeta pone el altavoz. No alcanza a pasar un tono, antes que mi teléfono se ponga a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Peeta baja la cremallera de la parca, corta su teléfono y me mira expectante.

- No sabes como te odio en estos momentos- le digo a mi amiga. Se escucha mucho ruido ambiente- ¿Dónde estas?

- ¡Donde el vecino!- chilla Ann- sigan por la playa y van a encontrar su casa, nos invitó a una fiesta.

- ¿Estás loca?- le pregunto. Peeta me mira interrogante- dime que al menos dejaste una llave para que podamos entrar.

- Quinto florero a la derecha de la puerta.

- Vale- le digo.

- ¡Si no vienen iremos por ustedes!- chilla.

Y antes que yo proteste, la muy desgraciada corta la comunicación.

- Mierda, Peet

- ¿Santiago?

Niego

- Están en una fiesta, donde el vecino, que sigamos por la playa..

Peeta hace una mueca.

- Hay una llave en el quinto florero a la derecha- le digo. Creo que mi novio se muere de un momento a otro- ven, cariño, vamos.

Tomo su mano, y vamos por la maldita llave.

Ni siquiera tenemos consideración respecto a donde quedarnos. Subimos al tercer piso de la casa, entramos en la primera habitación que hayamos sin bolsos y nos quedamos ahí. La casa queda en una quebrada y tiene como cuatro pisos. El mar, y su efervescencia nos sacude, el oleaje creo que nos hace sentir menos cansados.

Peeta ordena nuestras maletas en un rincón, yo hecho un vistazo por los armarios, el baño, y la pequeña salita al costado. Prendo la luz, y tras el ventanal se haya un balcón impresionante. Salgo y es..

- Wow

- ¡Aire marino!- dice Peeta, desde el interior.

Me quedo con las vistas de la luna, el horizonte negro y el sonido del mar. Cierro la ventana y vuelvo al dormitorio. Peeta está medio desnudo, pasando una polera por la cabeza.

- Hummm- me tiro a la cama. Dejo las manos en mi vientre y froto suavemente casi quedándome dormida.

- No tenemos que ir- murmura Peeta.

Abro los ojos, y lo descubro allí sentado con su teléfono. Seguramente Finn le envió un mensaje.

- Annie dijo que si no íbamos, nos venía a buscar

- Joder- protesta Peeta. Se lanza a la cama y deja el puño en su frente.

- No vayamos- le digo- yo no quiero, ni tengo ganas, quedémonos aquí, cerremos con llave...

- Annie es muy capas de botar la puerta y arrastrarnos- se lamenta, con los ojos cerrados.

Mierda, sí que es capas de hacer eso, y más.

Me estiro, dejando mi cabeza en el hombro de Peeta, y cierro los ojos. Peeta me acomoda, y nos acurrucamos, los dos igual de cansados. Parecemos un par de ancianos, por el amor de Dios, pero ¿y?  
Nos quedamos unos minutos así, en paz, dormitando con el sonido del oleaje y nuestra respiración. Estoy por entrar a ese mundo mágico donde nada importa, cuando mi teléfono se pone a vibrar en mi bolsillo, y el de Peeta estalla en mensajes.

POR EL AMOR DE TODO LO...

Peeta maldice ya sin control alguno, usando las expresiones que hemos aprendido del libro de puteadas. Toma el móvil y arruga la frente.

- Que dejemos de follar..- lee, y hace una mueca. - mierda.

Responde algo, y luego se lanza a la cama otra vez. Esta vez yo lo acurruco y volvemos a la paz, el mar, y el dormitar...

¡ARGGGG!

El móvil otra vez

- Saca el hacha- le digo.

Peeta sonríe y toma el móvil.

- No la traje- me responde. Se acomoda a mi lado y leemos el mensaje:

"HAY REDBULL EN EL REFRIGERADOR, PERVERTIDOS, RECUPERENSE DE LA RONDA Y VENGAN. TODO PASANDO.

- Hum- me quejo- tienes mi autorización para matarlos

- Ya quisiera- se queja Peeta.

Y los dos suspiramos cansados.

Tomo una ducha corta antes de salir. Peeta me dice que use algo abrigado, así que saco una campera Columbia Powder Lite color rosado, unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas Merrel color gris. Peeta se pone algo parecido, solo que en negro. Su polerón le queda tan bien, que me siento intimidada, y que decir del toque de su pelo alborotado.

Dios, es tan guapo, que me asusta.

Me siento en la cama, mientras él se termina de abrochar las zapatillas. Llevo las manos a mi vientre y comienzo a generar calor, ¡Dios, dame un güatero!. Mañosa estiro el brazo a las cosas esparramadas de mi maleta, y saco la cajita con chocolates. Tomo unos cuantos, y me entretengo con ellos.

- Dolce, hagamos esto rápido y así antes podremos volver

Hago un puchero y me llevo mis perlitas.

La famosa casa del vecino es el doble de grande que la de Annie. La música la escuchamos a medio camino. Con Peeta caminamos perezosamente por la orilla del mar, él sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras que yo entretenida con mis chocolates. Me digo a mí misma que nuestro próximo aniversario será mejor. Me esforzaré.

Annie me cae encima como un chicle y en segundos me saca de los brazos de Peeta. Pierdo de vista su carita cansada, e intento socializar con viejas compañeras de Escuela y chicas que conozco, compañeras de Annie. Hay tanta gente en la casa y la música está tan alta que apenas y podemos hablar.

Annie está algo pasada en copas. Se ríe feliz, mientras que yo me aguanto las ganas de cortarle el cuello. Estúpido periodo. Cuando ha pasado bastante, tiro de Annie a un ventanal y le quito el vaso de las manos. La saltamontes me cae encima bailando, hablando tonterías, y con su cara de ebria.

- ¿Y Finn?- le pregunto preocupada. Me quiero ir, pero tampoco quiero dejarla sola en este estado.

- Por ahí- me dice, haciendo un gesto con la mano- debe estar hablando con Peeta.

- Vamos a buscarlos.

Moverse entre gente más ebria, y arrastrando a una ebria, no es de lo mejor. No lo intenten en sus casas. Por todas partes el mundo parece medio borrado, veo parejas teniendo sexo en un rincón oscuro, y hasta mujeres desnudas en la piscina. Es una locura.

Peeta y Finn, como era de esperar, están en el primer piso, en la salida que da al muelle. No los veo bien, pero si mis instintos no se equivocan, parece que discuten. No sé si ir o no, no quiero interrumpir nada, y además Annie se está poniendo pesada. Lo bueno del primer piso es que hay poca gente y está más quieto que arriba, donde literalmente está TODO PASANDO.

Literal.

Finnick al parecer es quien pone fin al asunto, se aleja de Peeta, quien se queda en el muelle con el puño en la frente. Cuando nos ve, sonríe cariñoso como es él, se acerca a mí y me abraza. Mira a Annie con horror.

- ¿Me la cuidas un poquito?- me dice Finn, con cara de culpa- voy por algo para arreglar esto.

Sonrío y le digo que no hay problema. Annie se pone a berrear y decir groserías. Mi amiga no bebe a menudo, pero cuando lo hace, cosas feas pasan. Me quedo con ella, la escucho, pero también pongo ojo al muelle. Cuando ya no sé si pueda aguantar más, Peeta entra pensativo, y luego al alzar su mirada y encontrar la mía, sonríe. Los dos sonreímos,...aunque la magia no dura demasiado.

Una voz familiar rompe nuestra burbuja.

- ¿Gale?- pregunto, y miro hacia la entrada.

Viste impecable, luciendo esa sonrisa suya, pero no viene solo. Del brazo, una chica coqueta y jovial saluda a todo mundo. Es hermosa, elegante, y tiene un cuerpo que bien me gustaría tener a mí. No obstante algo en su mirada me hace fruncir el ceño, esa aura petulante y confiada que mire a donde mire, todo es inferior.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- chilla Annie, y lleva ambas manos a su rostro. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, impresionados e inquietos, y ¡lucidos!

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto.

Annie me mira ebria, pero preocupada.

- ¿Es que no lo sabes?- me pregunta. Yo me encojo de hombros- ¡Es Clove! ¡la ex-novia de Peeta!


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

**Elección.  
Pasado. Presente. Futuro**

Annie habla incoherencias. Finn la tiene en sus brazos, mientras yo llevo sus cosas por la arena. Preferí venirme con los chicos, y me he repetido durante todo el trayecto que esa zorra no es más linda que yo.

No es más linda que yo  
No es más linda que yo  
No es más linda que yo  
No es más linda que yo  
No es más linda que yo  
No es más linda que yo  
No es más linda que yo

T_T

_Hum_

_Sí lo es. Pero no me importa._

No me importa  
No me importa  
No me importa  
No me importa  
No me importa  
No me importa  
No me importa

T_T

_Hum_

_Sí. Sí me importa._

Y aún me duele la cabeza.

Finn sube a recostar a Annie, mientras que yo me preparo un té. Peeta se quedó con ella. Me dijo que tenía algo que resolver, lo cual a mí me pareció raro, ¡pero maldita sea!...Si Kelsier confió en que Mare no lo entregó al Lord Legislador, ¿que derecho tengo yo a dudar de mi demente? Sí, mi demente. Es mi loco. Mi acosador. Mi maníaco. Mi celopata. Mi bipolar. Mío.

¡MÍO! ¡MÍO! ¡MÍO!

T_T

Soy una maldita masoquista.

- No eres una maldita masoquista

Finnick está ahí, de pie en la puerta de la cocina, mirándome sonriente.

- Acabas de ...

Finnick se ríe a carcajadas. Entra a la cocina y se sirve una taza, pero de café.

- Eres demasiado expresiva, Kat- me dice- traes esa cara de ahorcada desde que salimos de la casa de Flo

- Gracias Finn, me haces sentir genial

- Si tanto te molesta, ¿porque no le dijiste a Peeta que viniera contigo?

o_o

_Jo-der_

Finn me mira atento.

- Es que ni me importa-le digo, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con mi mano- él puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana

- ¿Segura?- me pregunta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

- No soy yo la celopata

Finn toma su taza y camina hacia el ventanal. Hago lo mismo con la mía y salimos al balcón. Hace frío, pero siempre me ha venido bien hablar con Finnick. No está ebrio, conoce a Peeta mucho más que yo, y...

Necesito a alguien que me apapache.

u_u

- Por tu salud mental, te aseguro que Peeta no está interesado en Clove- me dice, divertido. Hasta me abraza por los hombros- ella es solo un...

- Me queda claro Finn, no seas tan específico.

Si intentaba decirme que es solo un...ya saben que, pues no imagino que tanto le pueda molestar a Peeta follar con ella, digo, no tiene porque mirarla a la cara.

- Peeta es...- empieza. Duda un poco y entrecierra los ojos- puede ser un poco raro, pero te aseguro que es un buen chico.

- ¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces?

Finn cierra los ojos.

- Mucho

- ¿Finn?- pregunto, usando un tono de advertencia.

Finnick suspira.

- Bueno, Peeta vivía en el campo, frente a un lago...- dice. Yo ya me siento más despierta. Tengo que obtener toda la información posible de mi demente - a veces patinábamos ahí.

- Se conocen desde críos...wow..- le digo, como si no fuera gran cosa. Bebo un poco de mi té- Peeta nunca me habló de ti.

- Es un hijo de puta- sonríe- pero sí, nos conocemos de críos. Él era mi vecino rico, y yo el pobre.

- Eso no me lo creo- sonrío divertida. Finnick bebe café.

- Yo tampoco- me dice. Y nos quedamos en silencio, nada más escuchando el sonido del mar. - bueno, Peeta era más normal de crío, al menos no tan psicópata como ahora.

- ¡Te odio!- le digo en broma- ¡debiste advertirme antes de meterme con él!- suspiro, en tanto Finn me mira divertido- al menos ya tengo a quien entierre mi cadáver.

- No va a matarte, Kat. Es un buen chico, en el fondo, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo.

- Eso ya lo sé- le digo, abatida- ¿es mi novio, bien?...si no tuviera algo bueno, no le habría dejado quedarse conmigo.

- Él se habría quedado contigo aunque no quisieras- me dice, muy seguro de sus palabras. Lo miro asustada, y él se encoje de hombros, como si nada. - Creo que le recuerdas a alguien de la infancia. Una chica que vivía cerca de nosotros y que a Peeta le gustaba, aunque nunca se lo dijo.

- ¿Ok?- pregunto confundida- Peeta era un crío y ya se había enamorado de otra cría...hum...intenso.

Finnick se ríe a carcajadas.

- Bueno, a ti te llegó el amor a los 25, ¿que tiene de malo que a Peeta le llegara como a los...5?

- ¡5 AÑOS!.. ¡me estás...!

- Nop- dice Finn, divertido- de hecho, era bastante incómodo tener que tocar el violín tantos años.

Me río, porque imagino una versión enana de Finnick con un pequeño violín.

- ¿Y qué pasó?- pregunto intrigada- ya sabes...con la chica.

Finnick me mira serio.

- Ella cambió...

_¿Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhk?_

_No tengo nada que decir sobre eso. _

_¿Quién será la cría esa?_

_Hummmm_

Miro al cielo. Un cielo oscuro y despejado, repleto de estrellas.

- ¿Algunas de ellas ya están muertas, sabes?- le digo, recordando un poco la astronomía- su luz viaja desde millones de kilómetros, pero su núcleo ya se extinguió.

Finnick asiente, melancólico.

- Así sucede con el amor, a veces- me dice, y deja la taza de café en el piso- en algunos la magia florece cada día, mientras que en otros es solo la estela de un corazón muerto, meramente esperanza.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto sin tacto, sacando a Finn de sus reflexiones.

Finnick se levanta, y me acaricia el pelo con torpeza.

- De las estrellas- dice, y ahoga un bostezo- de la luz que proviene de un cadáver, de los sueños que se sienten tan cerca que casi pueden ser atrapados con la mano...

- Peeta y esa chica

_Lo sabía, sabía que tanta demencia debía tener un motivo. _

- No- me dice, antes de volver a la casa- le tomó tiempo entenderlo, pero creo que por fin se dio cuenta que aquello ya quedó atrás...al menos, es lo que quiero creer.

_Sí claro, y yo nací en el puto paleolítico. _

- Ok- le digo, despidiéndome. Me esfuerzo para disimular mi intensa y para nada sana intriga- buenas noches.

Dejo la taza en el piso y me levanto también.

- Katniss- dice Finn, cuando paso por su lado- pase lo que pase...

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto. Finnick rehuye mi mirada, y solo...se mantiene cavilando- ¿Qué?

Entonces me mira. Escudriña mis ojos, como si estos gritaran las cosas que pasan por mi mente.

- No dejes que Peeta te lastime.

- No lo hace, Finn- le digo, y sonrío un poco.

Peeta no es el mismo demente. Poco a poco muestra el lado sensible, un lado infantil y amoroso que me divierte, que me enamora, y me vuelve vulnerable.

- ¿No?- pregunta incrédulo.

- Todo está bien entre nosotros..él es..

Finnick me mira serio.

- Eso es lo que temía- añade, como si aquello fuera algo malo.

Toma mis muñecas y busca

¡Dios!...busca moratones.. o_o

- Supongo que a pesar de todo tienes demasiado efecto sobre él.

.

_"Entonces avanza con valor hacia esta mujer, mírala a los ojos, y acércate, casi cerca a ella. Y después, cuando sus labios estén juntos... solamente le dices cuanto la odias"_

_Maldita ardilla_

Estoy viendo Madagascar 2 cuando la puerta se abre. Peeta entra con los ojos cerrados, como sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza, y luego se lanza a la cama como peso plomo. Quiero preguntarle "ey, que tal tu ex-novia" o "¿te la follaste, estuvo rico?" o "préstame el hacha, necesito cortar una cabeza"...o..

- Ya deja de pensar en cortar cabezas- gruñe- te dije que no traje el hacha.

- ¿Es que acaso son todos unos putos videntes?- le pregunto, haciéndome la chistosa. Peeta se ríe y comienza a desnudarse. Mierda, no le quito los ojos de encima, necesito saber si al menos le dejó una marca o algo, una lamida, un moretón- ¿hace frío, no?

- Sí, mucho- responde por inercia. Se saca los pantalones y a mí se me cae la baba.¡Maldito periodo!- ¿estás viendo Madagascar?- pregunta divertido. Sonríe.

El solo verlo me hace estremecer.

- ¿Y?- pregunto a la defensiva.

- ¿Eres una cría?- me pregunta, luego mira el reloj- espero tengas 25, lo que hicimos la otra noche bien podría llevarme a la cárcel.

Me río, y tiro su mano para se acueste de una vez. Ya quiero oler su cuerpo, quizás el perfume de la desgraciada se le quedó impregnado, así yo me compro uno mejor. Peeta se acurruca a mi lado y la típica esencia masculina calma mi corazón. Me abraza, se acomoda en mi pecho y seguimos viendo Madagascar.

Mi cuerpo se debate entre dos fenómenos este último mes: Peeta ha elevado su nivel de amor (lo cual me tiene dando brincos, y expectante a que nueva faceta suya he de conocer), pero por otra parte han aumentado los dolores de cabeza. Pienso que se debe a las pocas horas de sueño o a la medicación. A Peeta le sucede algo similar pero lo atribuye al trabajo; yo sé bien que parte de nuestras rutinas y...actos...han colapsado su agenda, repleta de trabajo.

Es como si la balanza de maldad se haya inclinado demasiado.

- Va en la parte en que Motto Motto coquetea con Gloria- le digo, y le hago el resumen de la peli- pero Melman está enamorado de ella, y no se atreve a decírselo.

- ¿Motto Motto?- pregunta divertido. Se ríe del hipopótamo con las pompis redonditas, y que quiere hacerse el macho, pero estoy segura que en el fondo es gay.

- Un nombre tan noble, que se dice noble- respondo, usando el mismo tono de voz de la caricatura. Peeta se ríe y luego se concentra en la peli. Me acaricia con suavidad y no puedo evitar sentirme tan bien.- Oye, ¿no te molesta que haya tomado tu tablet?

Peeta besa mi hombro.

- Katniss..- susurra culpable.

Sé lo que va a decir. Sé en lo que está pensando...

- No quiero hablar de ese día.

Ése día. Ése día. Ése día.

_"¡Ése día no puede volver a repetirse!"_

- Lo siento, Dolcezza, yo..

- Los accidentes pasan- me apresuro a responder. Peeta se tensa a mi lado, y yo también- accidentes..cosas que lo cambian todo de un momento a otro, decepciones. Pero todo va a estar bien, cariño. Con el tiempo, todo va a estar bien.

No sé de lo que estoy hablando, solo...

- ¿Accidentes?- repite. Toma el artefacto gris en mis manos, y lo deja sobre la mesa- ¿qué es lo que sucede?- me pregunta.

Pero yo lo dejo de escuchar, yo solo...

Cierro los ojos.

- Accidentes, muerte, ¡esas cosas pasan!- grito. Estoy llorando, y no sé por qué, pero de un momento a otro es como si...- ¡ESE DÍA NO PUEDE VOLVER A REPETIRSE!

La cama se convierte en esa luz, escucho un grito, y de pronto es como si todo se volviera pequeño e irreconocible. Como si algo estallara en mi cabeza. Un choque, un terrible dolor de cabeza y el vacío. Estoy cayendo. Perdida, todo es confusión en mi mente, una urgencia por tener algo, pero aquello es tan frágil y tan inconsistente que se desliza entre mis dedos, irreconocible. La ruleta de las emociones gira desbordada, cambia del miedo al pánico, y a la felicidad de verme ignorante y tonta, angustiada. No me doy cuenta de lo que hago, hasta que de pronto el estremecimiento me planta un golpe y vuelvo a una realidad disonante.

Peeta me mira asustado. Estoy en el piso, hay sangre en mis uñas, me duelen los ojos, y... ¡Me duele la cabeza! Poco a poco los gritos desaparecen, una voz irreconocible deja de pronunciar esas palabras, esa frase...

Blanco. Luz. Blanco. Luz.

¿Una frase? ¿Cuál frase? ¿Lo dijo una mujer? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

- ¿Peeta?-pregunto confundida.

Me carga en brazos y me deja en el centro de la cama, con una expresión extraña. Lo miro, pero su rostro desaparece y vuelve a definir. Esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan están dañados en el borde (el derecho) por un trío de largas y profundas grietas. Una marca que se repite en sus brazos, en sus hombros...

- Yo- digo, confundida- no sé

Peeta tampoco sabe. Solo me toma por los hombros y luego de una gamma de muecas y expresiones sin sentido, lo único que ilumina su rostro es una sonrisa triste.

- Estamos tan cansados- dice nervioso, e intenta consolarme- creo que lo mejor es volver a dormir.

- ¿Volver a dormir?- pregunto. _¡No!...acaba de llegar y yo estaba... _Miro la cama deshecha. Las sábanas están por todas partes- ¡Qué!

- Katniss

- ¡Dime lo último que estábamos haciendo!- chillo de pronto, desesperada. Me alejo de sus caricias - yo...yo lo necesito- me explico incómoda, porque no quiero que piense que lo rechazo. Lo Amo, pero el dolor de cabeza, los escalofríos...- Peeta yo...estoy...estoy loca, Haymitch me cambió la medicación y al parecer me está afectando. ¡Mira nada más que desastre!...voy a...voy a hacer la cama.

- No es necesario- dice Peeta, e intenta detenerme.

Dulce, paciente, tranquilo.

- Es solo una crisis- respondo a prisa, y con un ligero temblor recorriendo mi cuerpo- creo que tengo algo para ello.

Camino a donde están mis cosas y busco desesperada el bolso con los medicamentos. Tomo un pastillero al azar, total todas sirven para lo mismo, y me trago un par, sin agua.

- Katniss, espera...¿que son?..

- Pastillas- le digo ansiosa. Refriego mis manos y por precaución me tomo unas pocas más. Solo necesito tomar aire y calmarme- tal parece que tuve una especie de sueño tonto...o algo.

- No- dice Peet. Pero enseguida se detiene y vacila- bueno, llegué hace poco...íbamos a ver...- Hago una mueca de dolor, y cierro los ojos- Mío Amore, son casi las 3 de la madrugada, ven a la cama. Hay que dormir un poco, ¿no te parece?

**_Tan dulce. _**

- Yo estaba viendo película- afirmo. Miro hacia el velador, donde efectivamente está su tablet- creo, creo que voy a terminar de verla.

Tomo la tablet con intenciones de ir a la sala, pero Peeta me detiene.

- Katniss

- Solo es una película, se me quitó el sueño.

- Entonces ven- me dice. Suena más a una súplica- vamos a la cama, ven aquí, déjame cuidarte.

- ¡No quiero ir a la cama!- grito, perdiendo los estribos.

**_Tan amable_**

Peeta hace una mueca, y luego toma mis manos.

- Ya no te lastimes- me dice con miedo. Besa mis nudillos y los acaricia con ternura- solo...voy a vestirme y ver esa película contigo.

- Estás cansado- respondo. Me acerco y dejo que me abrace, y me tome en brazos. Peeta respira, y acaricia mi espalda- lo siento, Dolce- suspiro abatida.

- No pasa nada, no..

**_Tan perfecto_**

- Mira nada más- le digo, escapando de su hombro. _(Maldito dolor de cabeza)_- te lastimé, Dios, deberíamos limpiar un poco. Perdóname soy tan torpe, no sé que me pasó realmente pero hablaré con Haymitch al respecto.

Intento salir, pero su agarre me lo impide.

**_Otro Peeta. Dos Peeta. Mí Peeta. _**

- Hay que limpiar- insisto. Me inclino para besar su frente, pero al contrario descanso la cabeza un instante- te ves tan cansado. Ve a dormir. Estaré en la otra sala, voy a estar bien. Las pastillas hacen su efecto rápido, cuando sienta que voy a dormirme te alcanzo.

- Es que yo quiero estar contigo- insiste dulcemente. No hay un "cállate", ni amenazas, solo un súplica desesperada- por favor.

Me aparta, toma una polera, unos jeans y carga mi peso hasta la sala contigua. Peeta intenta acomodarme en sus piernas, pero yo me tiro al extremo del sillón y doy golpes en mis piernas.

- Ven aquí, Dolce

- Así no podemos ver películas- sonríe, pero mantiene esa expresión de preocupación. - déjame acunarte.

- Tocar tu cabello me calma- le digo sincera. Mi cuerpo poco a poco toma el efecto contrario a las pastillas, y en vez de relajarse es como si no quisiera dormir- descansa tu cabeza en mis piernas y hablemos un poco.

Peeta duda, pero al final cede. Su cuerpo perfecto ocupa todo el largo del sofá, tomo un cojín y lo dejo de tal modo que su cabeza quede cómoda en mis piernas. Mi mano derecha vuela a su cabeza, mientras que con la izquierda le acaricio el pecho, los brazos, su abdomen...

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- le pregunto, incómoda por el silencio. - ¡Ya, sé!- salto al instante- Finnick me contó de tu infancia.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta, nervioso.

- Sí, de la casa frente al lago y la niña-le digo. Entrecierro los ojos y finjo estar molesta- ¿hay alguna otra chica de la cual deba saber, Dolce?

Peeta me mira extraño. Al principio sus ojos escudriñan mi mirar, y luego bajan rápidamente a mi mano izquierda. Effie me contó que tenía la costumbre de arañar y causarme heridas, así que mantenía mis uñas al borde y revisaba mi cuerpo cada noche para verificar que no tuviera la piel magullada.

- Por favor- suplica, tomando mi mano- ya no te lastimes.

- Es un acto inconsciente, Peet- le explico. Sonrío y acaricio sus cabellos- así que una casa en el lago, háblame de ella, háblame de tus padres ¿siguen vivos? ¿están en Italia? ¿tienes familia aquí? Nunca me hablas de tu familia, aunque tampoco es como si lleváramos tanto tiempo para hacerlo. Lo mejor es que me hables de tu casa. Finnick me dijo que era tu vecino pobre, yo no le creí por cierto, ¿era linda tu casa?

Peeta asiente. Hace una mueca en el proceso, luego responde.

- Era una casa rentada, más bien. Mis padres...

- ¿Siguen en Italia?- lo interrumpo.

Peeta se muerde los labios, y luego niega.

- Ellos fallecieron- responde entonces.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto.

Nuevamente Peeta arruga la frente, y escudriña mi mirada. No sé realmente por qué, solo lo hace.

- Mi mamá murió cuando yo era un niño, mi papá hace un par de años, en Italia.

- ¿Y como murieron?- pregunto.

- Katniss...

- ¿Te molesta?- pregunto, ansiosa. No puedo controlar mi lengua, solo hablo, hablo, hablo, y hablo. - bueno, entonces háblame de esa chica, la de tu infancia. ¿La has vuelto a ver? Finn me dijo que te gustaba, pero que nunca le dijiste. Así que no eras un maníaco de niño, es adorable. También me dijo que Clove es cosa del pasado. No estoy molesta, por cierto, pero espero que tú no te molestes cuando quiera hablar con Gale.

- No vas a hablar con Gale- me dice enfadado. Sus ojos pestañean incrédulos, cuando de la nada pongo el puño en su frente- ¿Kat?

- Gruñón- protesto. Luego saco la mano, y remuevo sus cabellos- ahora continuemos, ¿dónde conociste a Clove?

Peeta otra vez hace una mueca.

Lo entiendo, ni yo sé lo que me pasa.

- Aquí, luego volvimos a vernos en Italia.

- Cuando la vi se me paró la respiración. Pensé "que chica más linda, ojalá yo fuera así", pero entonces Annie me dijo que era tu ex-novia, y nunca había conocido a una ex-novia, porque nunca antes había tenido a un novio. Me vine con Finn y conversamos un poco, luego subí a ver películas. No te esperaba, solo quería ver una película.

- Ok

- Sí, ¿por qué terminaron?- pregunto. Hasta yo me extraño cuando lo digo, pero ya lo dije, así que..- seguro se veían guapos el uno al lado del otro.

- Te dije que tenía 18 años cuando..

- Sí, pero quiero saber más- insisto, estirando al límite su paciencia. Hablar rápido me hace olvidar. Puedo ignorar el dolor de cabeza - es muy guapa, ¿crees que volvió porque aún te ama? ¿Vas a dejarme?

Peeta intenta decir algo, pero luego se contiene, y se levanta de mis piernas.

- Katniss, vamos a la cama.

- No quiero- le digo. Acaricio su rostro y toco el ojo herido- ve tú, Dolce. Estás tan cansado, yo veré unas películas. Tengo Madagascar, Nemo, Toy Story, Los increíbles, y seguramente siga con Sanderson. Si me da sueño, iré a la cama, lo prometo.

- No...mejor...yo...¿quieres que me acueste en tus piernas otra vez?- pregunta finalmente. Se mantiene centrado, sus ojos azul primavera atentos a todo lo que hago.

Me encojo de hombros.

- Si quieres- le digo. Estiro el brazo y tomo su tablet. Peeta suspira- ya me cansé de hablar, veré una peli.

- Ok, yo solo me quedaré en tus piernas.

- Genial.

Toco la pantalla, y efectivamente la película de Madagascar está cargada. Entonces si no fue un terror nocturno, debo estar pasando una crisis de pánico. Pensé que no volverían, quizás lo de Clove me afectó un poco, o quizás alguna otra cosa. No lo sé.

- Katniss, si quieres preguntar algo...

- No, no tengo nada que preguntar.

- Yo no tengo nada con Clove- añade. Bajo la tablet y lo miro nuevamente. Está preocupado por algo, aunque se esfuerza en mantenerse sereno- no lo tengo, es cosa del pasado. Me quedé en la fiesta porque había un par de cosas que quería dejar claro con ella, nada más.

- Lo sé, Peeta- le digo, aun insegura. Sonrío, y beso su mano- te creo, confío en ti.

Peeta me mira preocupado, real y absolutamente preocupado. No sé que cara he de tener, pero me mira como si tuviera cuatro ojos o algo así, o como si hubiera descubierto algo, o sospechara...

- Katniss, lo que acaba de pasar.

- Es una crisis de pánico- le explico, antes que salga con alguna cosa rara. Peeta es aprensivo, pero sé que se esfuerza en confiar, en permitir que determine yo misma lo que es mejor para mí- solo es una crisis de pánico. No te preocupes.

Peeta rechaza esa idea.

- No es una crisis de pánico, Dolcezza.

- Entonces no sé lo que es.

- Quizás...- dice. Se levanta y me mira expectante. Duda un momento antes de hablar- quizás se deba a esto.

Estira el brazo y acaricia mi pecho izquierdo.

- Te dije que no sé nada del accidente, solo lo básico- Peeta asiente, y espera a que continúe- bueno, mis padres murieron, yo quedé viva, tenía 10 años. Nada de eso me puede afectar porque no recuerdo nada que pudiera hacerlo. Esa terapia fue hace mucho tiempo, Dolce, quizás...yo creo que sí me afecto lo de Clove, y por eso estoy tan ansiosa. Pero tu me dijiste que..

- ¡Katniss!- dice Peeta, deteniendo mi discurso. Me mira con cariño- Katniss, tú...hablaste de un accidente

- ¿En serio?- pregunto extrañada. Peeta asiente- ¿un accidente?

- De ése día- añade. Abre la blusa de mi pijama (es una polera de tiritas, abotonada en el centro). Mi pecho desnudo y algo sensible por el periodo termina expuesto. Sube su mano y acaricia la cicatriz- tal vez, tal vez, solo quizás, hayas recordado de tu pasado, algo que te puso así.

Me río a carcajadas.

- Es imposible- le digo, y me burlo de su cara impactada - nop, nop, nop, saltamontes, y si eso fue lo que me puso así, entonces ya lo olvidé. Así funciona el tratamiento. No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce en recordar algo, o pensar en alguna cosa, o sentir algo similar. Siempre viene el dolor de cabeza, la luz blanca y luego el vacío. Yo no puedo recordar ese pasado.

- ¿No puedes, o no quieres?

Es la primera vez que me preguntan algo así. Tampoco me molesta. Creo, que nada me puede molestar ahora, ni siquiera su mano en mi pecho.

- No puedo- respondo tras una pausa. Cierro los ojos- no estaban bien las cosas en mi cabeza tras el accidente, eso decía Effie. Hubo un trauma, se supone que me iba a morir y no lo hice, supongo que mi premio entonces fue quedar algo tocada. La regresión progresiva funciona de esa forma, extrayendo secuencias de mi pasado que pudieran afectarme. El rostro de mis padres, por ejemplo, y el accidente en sí no siguen en mi mente. Está en blanco. Si me cruzara con alguien que estuvo ahí, lo más probable es que pase de largo sin decirle siquiera un "hola".

Peeta asiente. Cierra la blusa y besa mi mejilla.

- ¿Pero no quieres?- insiste- ¿no quieres recordar?

Bufo

- Estoy segura que si hubiera algo importante qué recordar lo haría- respondo irónica. - pero no hay nada, absolutamente nada de lo que pasó en aquella época tiene algún significado, ni valor para mí. Nada en aquel tiempo fue importante. No necesito recordar- le digo, y lo abrazo. Su calor vuelve a tener ese efecto anestesiante en mí- mi presente es lo único que necesito.

Peeta asiente.

Se obliga a sonreír, y besa mis labios cariñosamente.

- Yo tampoco necesito del pasado, Dolcezza- dice con convicción (aunque su cuerpo dice otra cosa)- solo te necesitaba a tí, y ya te tengo. No debo pedir más.

- Hablas como si hubieras esperado largo tiempo por esto.

Me acurruco en su pecho, y me concentro en los latidos de su corazón.

- Lo hice- responde melancólico. Acaricia mi espalda y besa mi cabeza con infinita ternura- esperé una eternidad por ti.

- No intentes distraerme saltamontes- le digo divertida. Dejo un golpe en su pecho, y Peeta acaricia mi cabeza.- Ouch

- ¿Duele?- pregunta preocupado.

- Sí, un poco...ya pasará

- Te Amo tanto, Dolcezza- me dice, angustiado. Suena muy triste, adolorido y herido. - eres todo lo que tengo, por favor, promete que irás a ver a ese médico.

Me río divertida.

- Seguro esto se lo dijiste a todas las anteriores- le digo. Me levanto y lo beso distraída- ya pesado, iré, lo prometo- Peeta me mira tristísimo. Suspira abatido, con la esperanza muriendo poco a poco en sus ojos cansados.- Dolce, todo va a estar bien.

Pero Peeta no responde. Su mente se ha desconectado hacia lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Creo, Dolcezza, que ya nunca habrá anteriores, eso no puede volver ya.

- ¿Mujeres?- pregunto confundida. Peeta asiente - ¿Cómo lo sabes?- lo desafío. Peeta cabecea algo dolido, quizás estoy demasiado irónica. Quizás el amor que profesa sentir por mí sea como en las películas, ¡y lo estoy estropeando!

o_o

- Lo creí una vez, tuve esperanzas en retomar un sueño- Peeta suspira, sus ojos afligidos- mi sueño era todo para mí, y sin importar las muchas veces que fallara corría más fuerte. Sólo corría más fuerte. La esperanza...

- ¿Lo dices por la chica del pasado?- pregunto. Peeta niega para sí, y alza mi rostro- ¿es importante aún?

- Ella cambió- responde con tristeza. Besa mis mejillas, y mis ojos cerrados. Acaricia mi nariz- murió el mismo día que partí a Italia, y nunca más debí volver a pensar en ella.

Suspiro aliviada.

Peeta besa mis labios, suave, dulce, con cuidado.

- Sé que lo nuestro no será para siempre- le digo, abriendo mi corazón una vez más- no soy tonta, así debe pasar, algún día nos separaremos. Pero nada me hará olvidar la exquisita experiencia de poseer tu corazón.

- ¡No!- suplica. Y une nuestras frentes- no lo digas, no hables de eso, no lo vuelvas más difícil.

- Eso dices ahora- sonrío, acariciando sus mejillas- pero cuando el momento llegue, quiero que sigamos siendo así, honestos el uno con el otro, justo como ahora...siempre..

Peeta me estrecha, pero su abrazo es demasiado fuerte, demasiado ansioso.

- Tú no te atreverías a dejarme, Dolcezza- dice, y encuentro en su voz algo de enfado, ira y también miedo- ¿verdad?

- No tengo como afirmar eso- respondo triste. Beso sus labios buscando calmar su enfado- ...solo puedo prometer que seré sincera contigo, cuando esto ya no pueda seguir...

Peeta se tensa, frunce el ceño, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, como luchando contra algo.

- Si tu te atreves a dejarme, te voy a matar- murmura, sobre mi frente. Su voz aterciopelada, con nada más una pizca de dulzura- no me importa lo que suceda luego, voy a destruirte.

- Pensé que ya habías desistido, Dolce

- Ahora estamos juntos- dice. Besa mi frente y estrecha su agarre sobre mi cuerpo, con necesidad. Con pasión. Con una despedida- pero si se atreven a robarte, si te atreves a dejarme, no me darás más alternativas. Yo te Amo, Mío Amore, no puedes saber, no puedes imaginar... pero ya no importa, porque así estás bien y eso es lo único que me importa.

- Peeta- le digo. Humedad se esparce por mi frente, son lágrimas. Y aunque quiero alejarme, sus manos son un escudo en mi espalda, y su cabeza un peso inmensurable. Su voz un tormento helado- Peet

Peeta niega

- Así que ya lo sabes, si te atreves a alejarte de mí, voy a acabar contigo- dice acongojado. Presiona un poco más, solo un poco más, y entierra sus dedos en mi espalda- No me darías más alternativas, tu no puedes estar con nadie que no sea yo, ese es tu papel. Ser Mía. Y este es mi papel. Ser Tuyo. Así lo prometimos una vez...

- ¿Lo prometimos?- pregunto. No me lastima, él prometió no volver a hacerlo - ¿cuándo?

Peeta gime, desesperado.

- ¿Te duele?- pregunta de la nada- ¿te duele la cabeza?

_Ya lo había olvidado_

_- _No...no intentes..

- ¡Responde!- grita, mal humorado.

Doy un brinco

- No-no-no-no, Dolce, ya no duele

- Bien

Me inclino lo más que puedo y beso su cuello.

- Una vez...yo...tú y yo- empieza. Hace amagos de decir algo más, pero opta por dejarme ir y besar mis labios: fuerte, dominante, rudo- no me pongas a prueba ni dudes de mi palabra, es una falta grave, y tendré que castigarte.

Me río divertida.

- Demente Capone

- Diabla- sonríe, pero ya no es dulce. Es esa sonrisa siniestra. Luego me mira con ansiedad y vuelve a los botones del pijama- ¿hasta cuando tendrás esta porquería?

- Hasta que me llegue la menopausia

- Chistosa- dice mal genio. Luego besa mi cuello: lame, muerde. Me hace jadear - ¿ya estás mejor? ¿estás más tranquila? ¿ya no duele?- asiento- vamos a la cama, entonces.

- Yo prefiero

- No quiero objeciones, Dolcezza- dice usando su tono amenazante.- He dicho, vamos a la cama.

- Está bien

Y me toma en brazos. No sé cómo, pero Peeta siempre es cálido. Es como si su cuerpo fuera capaz de tener el control sobre todo.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta, Dolcezza

Me lanza a la cama, volviendo a la hostilidad que había desechado. Es como si hubiera advertido algo, un cambio negativo en nuestra relación conforme el odio y la agresividad disipaban, y el Peeta azucarado se exponía a mis requerimientos. Leo en su mirada que ya no más. Que el Peeta dulce y tierno no volverá.

- Creo que el miércoles- respondo, otra vez la sensación de vulnerable y segura. Trago grueso mientras lo veo desnudarse con sus ojos negros - sí, mas o menos

- Solo tengo que esperar cuatro días entonces.

- ¿Tienes que esperar?- pregunto divertida.

Pero Peeta no sonríe. Solo me observa endureciendo la mirada por cada segundo que respira.

- No- dice, acorralando mi cuerpo entre sus brazos- no se puede volver atrás, ya lo perdí.

Y desata cada uno de los botones de la blusa.

- Peeta.

- No necesitas lo que era, eso te enferma- gruñe. Y toma mi muñeca con fuerza, apartándola de un tirón- te destruye...

_Otra vez.._

_Otra vez el demente_

- Peeta, yo..

- Ah, ah- usa el tono de advertencia, y la sonrisa (la típica)- miércoles, tantos días..

- ¿Vamos a dormir, si?- digo usando el tono de niña buena. Lo miro, busco el azul primaveral y lo único que encuentro es odio, ira. Todo se consume- ¿Dolce?- pregunto. Y acaricio su rostro.

- Te voy a matar, Katniss- suspira cansado, y desciende hacia la piel descubierta y besa cada espacio. Su rostro cansado y compungido cede al mismo maníaco que se perdió hace semanas. El asesino ha vuelto. El italiano. El implacable- no como tenía pensado, pero lo haré- asegura.

- Pee-ta

- Y si te atreves a insinuar que vas a dejarme...- suspira- si lo veo en tu mente, será una ofensa grave, y será peor. Peor de lo que imaginas.

Besa mi cuello, mis pechos, mi cicatriz.

- Ya no te tengo miedo, Dolce. Eres mío, mi novio- suspiro, entre asustada y excitada- mío Amore.

- Lo sé- responde con sorna- amas al demente, al maldito y puto demente que destruirá tu vida.

- Peeta- jadeo. Sus besos no son tiernos, son abrasivos. - Dolce..

- Y si eso es lo que quieres, si eso es lo que no te alejará de mi lado- suspira, con un último toque de congoja- entonces tendré que ser tan malo como ni siquiera puedes imaginar.


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

**WHAT THE F*!**

- ¡Annie!- jadeo, agotada- ¡Annie!...ya no puedo...me estás matando.

Annie se detiene y sigue trotando en su sitio.

- Vamos, Kat...son solo un par de cuadras.

- Eso me dijiste hace tres cuadras- protesto. Annie suspira y al final se sienta en un banquito. Estamos trotando en el parque cerca de su casa- Uf...Uf...Uf..

- Exageras- se burla. Toma una botella con esas bebidas energéticas y luego me la pasa- ten, bebe un poco, no te creas que no vamos a seguir corriendo.

_MIERDA_

U_u

Después de la playa, Peeta me obligó a quedarme con Annie. La cosa fue así:

_- Te vas con Annie_

_- ¡Que!_

_- Tendré mucho que hacer y casi no podré estar contigo_

_- Uf, deja de pensar que eres el puto centro de mi universo, saltamontes. Yo tengo vida cuando no estás._

_- Te vas con Annie, Katniss, y no protestes_

_- ¡NO!_

_- Maldita sea_

_- Ya te dije que no me das miedo, Dolce. Así que deja de poner esa cara de..._

Y con una mirada asesina, me arrastró hasta la casa de Annie, y aquí llevo por semanas.

No es como si aquello esté mal, adoro a mi amiga, pero bueno...Peeta está demasiado aprensivo, y no me deja estar sola ni cuando voy al baño, y ¡me prohibió hablar con Gale!, así que mis únicos recursos son Annie, Robert, Clau, James, Finnick, y él mismo. Nadie más.

Ah...Y mis padres.

Antes de desaparecer, por cierto, Peeta se plantó el martes en la casa de Annie buscando a Finn. Aunque a mí me pareció que no fue un encuentro casual. Finn solo fue a corroborar que estuviéramos bien, Peeta llegó en la noche (supuestamente porque lo andaba buscando y no lo encontraba), ladró, y los dos fueron a emborracharse quien sabe donde. Al otro día, Annie salió temprano a la Universidad, y yo me quedé sola por largas horas hasta media tarde, cuando mi demente se presentó, y...

_- ¡Dios!..- respiraba agitada- ¡Dios!_

_Peeta gemía, y murmuraba incoherencias._

_- Putos 4 díaaaaaaas- chillé como posesa, cuando tomó mi pierna e hizo...ni sé que hizo, solo lo sentí- ¡DIOS! ¡DIOS! ¡DIOS!_

_En el fondo, muy en el fondo, una parte de mi cabeza me recordaba que no estaba en mi casa, que había gente afuera, los tíos y tías de la limpieza, y que no chillara tanto. Annie vive en un condominio residencial, y por el amor de todos los Dioses, debía pensar en los niños...¡mi Dios!, en los niños que pasaran por fuera, en sus madres, en la gente del aseo._

_Pero Peeta lo hacía tan difícil._

_- ¡Necesito!- chillé. Pero no pude terminar lo que quería decir._

_- Noooooo- exclamó Peeta, en un medio gemido agonizante- aún es demasiado pronto._

_Y entonces de la nada, dejó de moverse rápido. ¡Y yo lo quería así!_

_Rápido, fuerte, rudo._

_Fue tan radical el cambio, que gruñí como un gato, rodeé su espalda con mis piernas usando toda la flexibilidad disponible, y le arañé la espalda hasta sacarle sangre. Sí, sí. Era un puto gato montés. Le tomé el rostro, agresiva, y en un beso (que ni yo misma puedo definir beso, porque aquello fue como en las competencias de quien come más comida en tantos minutos), lo enterré yo misma hasta mis entrañas y le obligué a ser rudo otra vez._

_- K-a-a-a-t-n-i-s_

_Volvió a mi cuello y a mi pecho izquierdo, y entonces supe que lo había conseguido. De todas las veces que hacemos el amor, Peeta me tiene prohibido que le diga follar._

_Y entonces los gritos y jadeos volvieron, en una réplica escandalosa con crujido de cama incluido. Me importó una mierda lo que pasara en el mundo. En ese cuarto, mi demente me volvía demente, y yo feliz me concentraba en el roce placentero._

_Aunque nuevamente, otra parte de mi loca mente, se daba cuenta de algo._

_De todas nuestras anteriores veces, normales veces (no piensen que me ha amarrado, ni golpeado, ni metido pelotas, palos, y ramas, como queriendo hacer un nido en mi interior...Nop, cuando Peeta dijo "me gusta lo convencional" le gusta lo convencional, no lo demente. No es un puto enfermo ) Él me decía cosas en italiano, en todos sus idiomas, y me trataba con cariño, y me llamaba Dolcezza...Mía Amore...y era un pan de azúcar._

_Desde ese miércoles, no obstante..._

_- Lo necesito- le dije otra vez, mordiéndome los labios para no gritar más alto- lo necesito, Peeta_

_Tenía los ojos cerrados, y los dedos tiesos de tanto presionarlos. Pero Peeta, el increíble, se dio la vuelta y terminé medio tumbada sobre él. No le di mucha tregua tampoco. Apenas reaccioné, Peeta tuvo que aferrarse al borde de la cama para no caernos, mientras yo me hacía cargo de las cosas._

_- Oh, Dolce...- lo necesito. Le dije una puta vez más._

_Peeta se enojó tanto que paró todo el jueguito, y terminamos sentados, como si fuéramos a resolver un caso frente a los juzgados del placer._

_u_u_

_Y yo ni abogado tenía._

_- ¡Qué!- gruñó, entonces- ¡maldita sea, Katniss!...si no me dices de una puta vez lo que necesitas.._

_Suspiré, y me lancé a su cuerpo pegajoso y pecaminoso. Le jalé el cabello, pero en vistas que su abogado le prohibió hacer cualquier cosa, a menos que la parte demandada confesara, tuve que concentrarme para decir las palabras que chillaba en mi mente._

_- Oh, Dolce- gemí una vez más- necesito que me digas que me amas._

_- Te amo- respondió en el acto. Me giró, haciéndome gritar de sorpresa (y maldita sea, de placer), y retomó la tarea, como si aquí no ha pasado nada._

_- ¡Oh, Dolce!...lo necesito- repetí, cerrando los ojos al sentir sus labios en cicatriz- necesito que lo digas...como antes.._

_Peeta se tensó_

_- Por favor_

_Tuve que suplicar mucho, y he tenido que hacerlo cada vez, porque simplemente Peeta generó una fobia a la dulzura. Bueno, ahora es un caramelo sólo en nuestros momentos íntimos._

_- Te Amo- me dijo, con esa voz, y ese gesto de niño, y los ojos azul primavera. Todos esos gestos a los que echaba de menos._

_Murmuró cosas en mi oído. Cosas que no entendí, pero..¿y?... me las decía a mí. Y al terminar tenía los gestos dulces, las caricias lentas y perezosas, los susurridos y la mirada tierna de mi loco y puto demente. Era como volver al mes de novios, al momento cuando saltó con el regalo de aniversario, a toda esa especie de normalidad._

_- _Me enfermas...

- ¿Ah?- Annie me mira con cara de culo- ¿que hice?

- ¡Ya deja de pensar en Peeta!- reclama entonces- ¡Dios!...tienes el logo de la porno con Peeta, estampado en la frente.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto aturdida.

Annie bufa y me quita la botella.

- No te hagas, tengo más experiencia que tú, y traes esa cara de "estoy recordando el detalle de esos momentos, ahora. No interrumpir"...he tenido novios, Kat, y Finn es mi paraíso, pero tú estás...

- Ya, sin burlas..

- Tú estás..

- ¡Dije que sin burlas!

- ¡HASTA LOS PUTOS HUESOS!- salta emocionada. Chilla, baila en círculos y sonríe como si viera a Leo DiCaprio en persona- Estás enamorada.

Suspiro.

_Sí que lo estoy_

- Peeta debe ser el Dios del sexo, mira tus moretones.

Se refiere a mis muñecas. Como dije, el azucarado y tierno mafioso se restringe solo a nuestros encuentros, porque en todo lo demás, es el mismo cretino demente, que amenaza, dice "ah, ah", y encuentra en cada cosa que hago una falta grave. No me ha vuelto a gritar como...como...como... pero sí a las presiones celopatas, a la mirada fría y arrogante. Ni que fuera bipolar. Me amenaza con matarme si hago lo que no dice, y a veces es algo agresivo.

Y me gusta que sea un poco bruto. Lo quiera o no, Peeta me hace olvidar todo, y solo está el presente de los dos.

- ¡LO VOLVISTE A HACER!- chilla Annie, exasperada.

- ¡Lo siento!- me disculpo.

Annie sonríe y se lanza a mi cuello.

- Oh, Kat. Nuestro futuro será perfecto. Nos casaremos el mismo día, tu y Peeta serán los padrinos de mis retoños, Finn y yo seremos los padrinos de los tuyos...

- Para el carro, amiga, creo que..

- La luna de miel será un sueño- sigue fantaseando- y cuando seamos abuelos, nos juntaremos a jugar cartas y a espantar a las novias de nuestros hijos.

- Podrían ser hijas- le digo.

_¡PERO QUE MIERDA!_

¡NO!

CONCENTRACIÓN, KATNISS, CONCENTRACIÓN

- Annie

- Shhh- me hace callar- si son nenas, ese será el trabajo de Finn y Peeta.

Si lo pienso es lindo ese futuro. Pero no será con Peeta. Ningún romance, bueno, el primero, termina hasta el fin de la vida y más allá. Y aunque Peeta me dice que me ama, que se muere si lo dejo, sé que se debe a su intensidad y demencia. Algún día se lo dirá a otra chica, a la cual acosará como psicópata, me dirá adiós, y romperá mi corazón.

_Como pecas, pagas._

- Ya, te perdiste de nuevo- dice mi amiga. Me suelta y me mira aprensiva. - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Nada

- Estás que lloras, Katniss

Pestañeo, hago un puchero y me niego a llorar.

- ¿Con cuantos has andado antes de llegar a Finn?- le pregunto, directa al grano- Peeta es mi primer chico, Ann, no el último.

- Oh, amiga- dice, entendiendo a lo que voy. Se lanza a mis brazos y llora conmigo. Annie es así, si un crío llora, ella llora con él- shshshsh, habla con la bonachona Annie del asunto.

- Tengo miedo cuando esto termine- le explico, entre jadeos y mocos- cuando me deje y rompa conmigo.

- Es a lo que todas le tenemos miedo, Katniss- me dice, consolándome- pero no siempre tiene que ser así...

Hago otro puchero

- Han habido otras chicas en la vida de Peet- le digo. Annie me suelta y me mira con cara de "cuéntamelo todo, zorra"- Clove, por ejemplo, a sus 18 años.

- Eso no cuenta, Clove es solo un..

- No lo digas, sé a lo que te refieres- le digo seria. Dios, para todos es tan fácil hablar de estas cosas, pero a mí me da vergüenza- y Finn me contó de una chica de la infancia de Peeta, que aunque no tengo idea de quien es, sé que él sigue pensando en ella.

- ¿Finn?- me pregunta, confundida.

- Se conocen de críos.

- Detén el carro, saltamontes- me dice, sorprendida- ¡QUE!

- ¿No lo sabías?- pregunto, extrañada. Annie niega- bueno, tal parece que sí. Él me contó de esa chica, y Peeta, yo sé maldita sea que él piensa en ella. Me dijo que no, cuando le pregunté...

- ¿Le preguntaste?

Ann me mira con cara de "eres bruta".

- Bueno, le pregunté muchas cosas, ya sabes como me pongo con las crisis

- ¿Tuviste otra crisis?- pregunta ahora, con cara de "maldita hija de perra, porque no me has contado"- Katniss Everdeen.

- ¡Ya!...no importa, le pregunté muchas cosas, pero se puso raro..

No le voy a contar que con "raro", me refiero a que volvió a lo agresivo, y lo dulce se lo reserva para la cama. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué habrá cambiado? ¿hice algo mal?

- Creo que la cagué- suelto de pronto. Creo que ya sé por qué mi chico cambió- Peeta era más dulce conmigo, y desde esa noche que no me trata como algodón de azúcar.

Annie abre los ojos de par en par.

- Habla

- Le pregunté de esa chica, de Clove, de la muerte de sus padres, del accidente, ¿sí sabes que tuvo un accidente, verdad?...de su familia, de..

- ¡Dios, Kat!- se queja Ann, sin creer lo que digo- ¡eres macabra!

- Lo sé

u_u

- ¡Y te quejas porque Peet dejó de ser un algodón de azúcar, maldita perra desgraciada!

u_u

u_u

- Hum...tuve una crisis de pánico, ¿recuerdas?

- Hablando de eso, ¿que tal?, fuiste al médico que dijo Peeta, ¿verdad?

_MIERDA_

- Nop

Annie me mira con cara de "te voy a acusar, y que Peeta te dé de azotes, y luego te folle"

- Mierda, Kat- gruñe, molesta- eres tan buena para meter la pata.

- ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Annie suspira. Se recarga en el banquito y mira el horizonte

- Bueno, puedo sacarle más información a Finn, si eso te calma

*O*

¡SÍ!

- ¡ESTOY VIENDO A CRISTO!- le digo, emocionada. La abrazo, y Annie sonríe a regaña dientes

- Y sé que Peeta tiene una prima...Delly

- ¿Vive aquí?

- No en Italia, pero hay facebook, tonta- me dice divertida. _Oh, es cierto- _me conseguiré su mail, y todo lo que pueda, quizás ella pueda hablarnos más de la chica del accidente y la vida del pobre Peet.

- ¡GRACIAS!

- Eres una psicópata- me dice, seria- pero respeto eso, si no te metes a espiar en facebook y esas cosas, entonces no eres mujer. Bienvenida al mundo de las perras dominantes.

- ¡Auj!- chillo. Annie se ríe a carcajadas.

- Por otra parte, lo de la muerte de sus papás...- empieza. Me mira feo- Kat, eso no se hace.

u_u

=(

T_T

- Hum...

- El papá de Peeta se murió hace poco, Finn me dijo que no era un ejemplo, pero bueno...Peeta no lo dejó solo, y cuidó de él todo lo que agonizó.

- ¿Agonizó?

Annie pone los ojos en blanco

- Dios, que falta de tacto- protesta. Luego se pone seria otra vez- al parecer tenía un problema, una atrofia o algo, porque no podía caminar. Finn siempre me ha dicho que el hombre era un cerdo, y que Peeta es un pan...que no debió quedarse con él, ni cuidarlo, ni nada...

- ¿Y su mamá?- le pregunto- bueno...Peeta tiene una cicatriz en la espalda, me dijo que su mamá murió en ese accidente y que lo recuerda todo.

- Hum, eso no lo sabía- me dice Annie, reflexiva. Luego pone esa expresión de seguridad que da un poco de miedo- vale, esto se puso jugoso, macabro o no, tenemos que investigar.

Suspiro aliviada

- Vale- le digo. Luego me entra la culpa- aunque me siento mal.

- Amiga, los hombres son unos brutos salvajes, todo lo que hacemos es por su bien- _Buen punto. Y Peeta es más que un bruto salvaje, está loco. Es justo que yo me entrometa en su vida para así cuidarlo mejor. Esto es por su bien _- Así que mi misión será encontrar a Delly, y la tuya tener a Peeta en las nubes para que no sospeche nada.

_Sí, esto es por su bien. Yo lo amo, todo esto de investigar es por su bien_

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?- le pregunto feliz. Annie entorna los ojos- ¡TE QUIERO AMIGA!

- Las mujeres con problemas nos apañamos- dice mi amiga, dándome un abrazo- y si necesitas ayuda para esconder el cadáver de Clove

ALTO, ¡WHAT!

- ¿Clove?

Annie se acerca, como para contarme un secreto

- No confíes en ella amiga- susurra, encogida- Finn cree que yo no me doy cuenta, pero sé bien que está atento a los pasos de esa zorra.

- ¿En serio?

- No en plan amoroso, bruta- dice mi amiga. _¡Todos pueden leer mis putos pensamientos!_ - pero sí, parece que esa zorra no es ninguna putita simplona. Algo se trae.

- Bueno, la vimos con Gale.

- ¡Peor aun!...- chilla- dos ratas juntas, hay que estar alerta.

Estar alerta.

Nos separamos porque Annie debe volver a la U, mientras que yo a hacer nada. Correr me ayuda, despeja la mente y me hace pensar con claridad. Puta mustia. Si he de lidiar con una ex-novia lo haré. Compraré el manual de "como joder a una zorra que te acecha al novio" y...

_Hum... _

¡Dios!

¿Y si está con Peeta, ahora?

No

No

No

Kelsier confió en Mare, yo confío en Peeta.

Pero Peeta me dijo que la carne es débil.

¡ÉL LO CONFESÓ!

_O_O_

Y si se la folla, él también me dijo que es solo un...

NO

NO

NO

¡Tranquilización!, como dice Alex, el león, en Madagascar. Tranquilización.

Yo soy la Dolcezza. Peeta es mío. Mío Amore. Mío Dolce.

_¿Y si le decía Dolcezza a la zorra también?_

O_o

NO

NO

NO, KATNISS

SÉ FUERTE, SÉ FUERTE

_Y era muy guapa._

- ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG- gruño, espantando a unos pobres abuelos- ESA ZORRA...GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Salgo corriendo por el parque hacia mi objetivo: ciudad empresarial. Peeta no suele trabajar ahí, porque tiene su propio estudio privado y todo eso, pero ahora con todo lo que tiene que hacer y las juntas, se ha pasado más de lo normal en la oficina del Capitol, un edificio enorme en el centro de ciudad empresarial.

Corro hasta el final del parque, hago parar un autobus, y saco la tarjeta de "por si acaso". Ciudad empresarial es todo lo que odio de Santiago: gris, negra y blanca. ¿Por que a los millonetas les gustan esos putos colores? Ni siquiera pasa locomoción por allá. El bus me deja como a cinco cuadras, y yo con ropa deportiva no encajo para nada.

Me miran como si fuera una vagabunda.

ò_ó

Los ignoro.

Camino rápido, porque ya no tengo piernas para seguir, y porque temo que en cualquier minuto llegue paz ciudadana y me saque a la fuerza. Lujosos autos entran, vienen y van, y mujeres más flacas que yo caminan con bolsos gigantes y tacones altísimos. Esos que yo no uso.

Las rubias, todas rubias, me miran feo cuando encuentro al puto Capitol. Voy a la recepción, donde un caballero todo creído, me mira de pies a cabezas (despectivo), y luego pregunta:

- ¿Sí?-

Lo dice como si oliera a mierda. Bueno, he corrido toda la mañana, no creo que huela de lo mejor.

- Necesito ir con Peeta, ¿cuál es su oficina?

EL TIPO ME MIRA CON LOS OJOS ASÍ: O-O

_Maldito hijo de la..._

- Disculpe, ¿qué?

- Soy su novia- le explico, a regaña dientes- ¿le puedes decir que estoy aquí?

El tipo me mira raro. Luego toma el teléfono.

Respiro aliviada.

- ¿Guardias?

¡QUÉ!

- ¡Maldito viejo!- gruño, y juro que lo mato.

- Sí que eres una salvaje.

Me giro, y doy de lleno con una castaña de pelo largo, zapatos de diez pisos, vestida toda de negro. Reconozco esa mirada de "aquí son todos unos malditos pobres, les hago un favor en hablar con ustedes". Es Clove.

- ¡Buen día, señorita!- dice el viejo.

ò_ó

Hijo de puta traidor.

- Anuncie mi llegada- le dice Clove al viejo, toda petulante - voy a subir.

La miro, y me digo a mí misma: no te encojas, no te encojas, no te encojas. Enfoco mis ojos grises en los suyos, y finjo que me importa una mierda.

- Tengo que ir a hacerle un favor a Peeta- me dice entonces. Se ríe confiada y luego se chupa el pulgar haciendo un NOOOOO...O_O- sé buena chica y no nos interrumpas.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

Y se va

Me quedo paralizada cinco segundos antes de saltar como bestia y correr hacia los putos ascensores. La zorra marcó el diez. PUTA MIERDA.

Miro el ascensor de al lado, me meto, pero...

_ARGGGGGGG_

Salgo arrancando.

Esto es mayor que yo.

Busco las malditas escaleras, y como si me hubieran recargado las pilas, vuelo hasta llegar al puto piso. Mi frente, mis pechos, soy un sudor andante. Pero no me interesa. Cuando llego, todas las nenas me mira con cara de asco, se alejan, y con horror me dicen donde está la maldita oficina de mi Amore.

Veo a la puta casi llegando con la recepcionista, y no me detengo a pensar en nada. Le salto encima y le aforro un golpe con mi puño en medio de su nariz respingona.

- ¡Chúpalo, perra!- grito con odio. La nena se cae de espaldas, me pongo arriba y le plato otro golpazo- ¡te gusta!...¡te gusta!

Escucho los gritos, aullidos más bien, de la mujer a la que decreto odiar FOR EVER. Mi coleta termina en medio moño, me jala el pelo, me rasguña con esas uñas rojas, y también me da unos golpazos, solo que los suyos son peor gracias a todos sus anillos y esas cosas.

Pero no me detengo, o no señor.

En medio de todos los gritos siento una presión familiar por las costillas, y luego el viento. Peeta me estás arrastrando como animal de corrales. Le grito obscenidades a la maldita que también saca lo suyo, recurro al libro de las puteadas, y paralizo al sofisticado mundo del Capitol, que me miran horrorizados como si fuera "María la del barrio"

_"Oh"..."Ohhhhhh"..."¿escucharon lo que dijo?"_

_Seguro que ellos no dicen puteadas, ¿a quién engañan?...malditos estirados. _

Las manos de Peeta forcejean conmigo, creo que a duras penas intenta controlarme y evitar que termine en ropa interior de tanto que me muevo, y la polera se me sube. Al final me calmo, porque otro chico aparece y aleja a Clove. Los guardias me miran horrible, las nenas tontas, la recepcionista, y todos los trabajadores y curiosos.

Esto no se ve dos veces.

- Señorita Clove- escucho al viejo de mierda. Habla horrorizado- ¡Señor Mellark!...lo siento...lo siento...¡guardias!

Los tipos se me acercan, y Peeta se pone en medio.

- NI SE LES OCURRA PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA.

Todos lo miran asustados.

SEEEEE, ÉSE ES MI CHICO.

- Señor Mellark- dice, temblando de miedo.

- Señor Mellark, señor Mellark- imito al viejo, burlándome. Entonces me acuerdo de lo que hizo y la rabia vuelve, y lo quiero matar- ¡maldito viejo de...!

Quiero arrancarle los pelos por no haberme dicho donde estaba la oficina de Peeta.

- Calma Katniss- me pide Peeta, con cariño- la señorita Everdeen es mi novia

JÁ, JÁ

A Peeta le basta una mirada asesina,y todo mundo vuelve a sus labores, rogando conservar el cuello tras esto. Yo sonrío satisfecha, bueno, hasta que Peeta se vuelve y me mira con cara de "TE PASASTE, QUE MIERDA, TE VOY A MATAR"

Me toma del brazo y de un tirón me deja en su oficina. El lugar no es de lo más privado que digamos. Es un puto espacio cerrado por cristales, ¡que mierda tiene con los cristales!, y puedo ver a todos mirarnos con curiosidad mientras estamos dentro.

- No pueden vernos- me dice Peeta, otra vez leyendo mis pensamientos- es creación mía este edificio. Todas las oficina de los jefes lucen igual. Así uno se da cuenta de quienes son los rendidores y a quienes hay que sacarlos por el culo.

Sonrío, algo recelosa, y...

- AUCH

Peeta se acerca hecho una furia. Me toma en brazos, y me sienta sobre un escritorio enorme, frente a los ventanales más impresionantes que haya visto en mi corta vida. Me da vértigo, así que me aferro a su camisa impecable. Lo peor es que hasta el piso es transparente.

- Te dije que no pueden vernos

- Como lo sabes- pregunto.

Peeta gruñe y me mira fijamente. Estoy hecha una pena con la ropa esparramada, sudorosa, y toda chascona. Suspira cansado. Se aleja y siento el correr del agua en un cuarto que no había notado.

Vuelve con un pote con agua.

- No tienes remedio, diabla.

Toma un pañuelo empaquetado, lo moja, y entonces...

- ¡OUCH!

La maldita perra me rompió el labio.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí fuera?

Lo miro enrabiada, mientras Peeta se concentra en mi labio sangrante. Me da rabia. Rabia. Rabia. Rabia. Y de la nada le pego una cachetada, que lo deja estático.

Peeta me mira horrible.

- ¡RESPONDE!- ladra agresivo, tomándome de las muñecas.

Lo miro, sin importarme lo turbulento que estén sus ojos azules, lo miro...y entonces me pongo a llorar.

T_T

- TE ODIO, MALDITO DOLCE

- Pero que mierda- susurra, en shock- ¿Katniss?

- ¡TE LO VENÍA A CHUPAR!- le grito. Hago el gesto que hizo la maldita en el primer piso- ¡ESA...!

- No nos ven, pero nos escuchan, Amore.

Me toma de las mejillas y limpia mis lágrimas. Solo cuando dejo moquear y lloriquear como cría me aleja de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué siempre le arruino el traje? ¡Dios! Está todo guapo con sus pantalones grises y la camisa blanca, y yo vengo y le mancho todo, y le esparramo mi sangre.

- Ven acá mi Dolcezza- deja un besito en mi frente, y luego retoma lo de limpiar mi labio, y los rasguños- diabla celopata.

- No soy...

- ¿Ah, no?- pregunta divertido. Deja el trapo ensangrentado en el pote, y luego se dedica a revisar mi cara- yo creo que fue un ataque de celos, todo un espectáculo.

Se ríe, y desata el cole que mantiene mi pelo hecho una mierda. Ni con eso se baja, parece una pajilla, pelo de choclo, sudoroso y mal oliente.

- Me dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con ella- le reprocho, mientras intenta ordenar mi pelo. Me limpia otro par de lágrimas- ELLA

- Te dije que ella es solo...

- ¡UN COÑO!- exploto, y no puedo contener esa palabra que tanto me avergüenza decir- ya sé que es un coño, pero me tienes a mí, qué tiene que venir ella a...

Y con todo el dolor del mundo me tengo tragar mis palabras y aceptar su lengua de serpiente. Peeta me está envenenando de nuevo, y aunque lo quiero apartar, le tiro el pelo a la moda y me lo trago hasta la garganta. Los dos jadeamos como locos al terminar, y parte de mi sangre se le queda en la boca.

Peeta se lame.

- Maldito asqueroso- gruño. Aparto la mirada- te odio, Dolce. No sé como se diga en italiano, pero te odio.

Peeta me abraza, y deja un beso en mi cuello.

- Y yo te amo, Dolcezza

- Já- me burlo.

- Ah, ah- me amenaza, mientras deja un camino de baba por todo el cuello- ¿que dije de poner en duda mi palabra?

- Es una puta falta grave- gruño. Y la verdad ni me importa- saca el hacha- lo reto- tengo dos cuerpo para hacer trocitos ahora mismo.

Peeta se ríe divertido. Su carcajada en mi cuello me pone los pelos de punta.

- No la traje- me dice. Retoma los besos y lame mi rostro con necesidad.

- ¡Dios!...no hagas eso

- ¿Por qué, no?- pregunta como si nada.

Miro aprensiva hacia los ventanales, y todo mundo está allí, mirando hacia la oficina.

- Ya te dije que nadie nos ve, Kat

- Huelo- le digo. Intento apartarlo, pero Peeta tensa su agarre sobre mis caderas- estaba trotando, ¡para!...

- ¿Y?- pregunta, sin darle mayor importancia a mi sudor y mal olor- ya sabes lo que opino de tu sudor- inspira y lame desde mi mandíbula a mi cuello- un puto néctar.

- ¡Peeta!

- Mío Amore, Carina Focosa, Affascinante, Mío Peccato Zelante...- susurra en mi oído, y sigue con los besos húmedos. Abriendo poco a poco los botones de mi polera- Piccola poveraccio, di ella no conoscere quanto io Amore, ¡Macché!, mettere in dubbio da mío amore...

- Oh- gimo. El italiano en sus labios es tan sexy.

- Diabla- jadea. Lame cada punto de mi cuello, y mi rostro. Peeta tiene esa manía, al principio me molestaba por dejarme toda pegote, pero ahora no puedo evitar suplicarle que se coma mis mejillas- nadie nos ve, ya lo dije, pero sí que nos escuchan.

- Entonces hazlo- susurro, ya en modo "on"- folla conmigo, no sé chupar, pero he comido dulces...

Peeta se ríe a carcajadas.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?- me pregunta divertido. Se aparta y sus ojos me apabullan. Creo que me siento insegura y quiero llorar - yo no la mandé a buscar, y la verdad creo que la has salvado con esa paliza...

_¿Ah?_

- ¿Cómo?-pregunto confundida.

Peeta sonríe, y acaricia mis mejillas

- La habría matado si cruzaba esa puerta.

Lo miro con recelo.

- No te creo- Peeta se encoje de hombros y vuelve a chupar mi cuello- ¡No vas a decir nada!- protesto, y le pego en el hombro.

- No tengo nada más que decir, salvo quizás que me voy a cobrar todo esto- dice con voz fría. Mueve mi hombro con fuerza, haciéndome jadear- dudar de mí, Dolcezza, es un golpe bajo.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?- pregunto, otra vez enojada- estoy demasiado ansiosa por poner en práctica ojo, bolas, estómago.

- ¿Ojos, bolas, estómago?- pregunta divertido. Se levanta y pone esa cara traviesa antes de pegarme a su cuerpo- mejor practiquemos otra cosa...

DIOS...

- ¡NO!- gimo aterrada. Sé bien a lo que se refiere- ¡NOS ESTÁN MIRANDO!

- Ya te dije que no- repite con cansancio. Se apodera del espacio cerca de mi cicatriz, y yo me olvido un poquito del público.

- Dolce...- gimo. No quiero que se detenga, pero tampoco es como si me guste que me vean teniendo intimidad- ¿estás seguro?

Peeta me abraza, y mira a una esquina.

- Creo que olvidé las cámaras

- ¡ARGGGGH!...¡NOS ESTÁN VIENDO!- digo horrorizada.

Peeta gruñe.

- Te dije que no son a prueba de ruidos, Katniss- Se estira para tomar el teléfono atrás de mí, y hace una llamada- APAGUEN LAS PUTAS CÁMARAS DE MI OFICINA, AHORA- gruñe. Su voz furiosa me hace saltar. Pobres guardias- ¡HE DICHO QUE AHORA!

Entierra el teléfono y luego me mira.

De un tirón me quita la polera.

- ¡DIOS!- chillo. Me cubro torpemente con mis brazos- MALDITO PSICÓPATA

Peeta me mira serio

- ¿Qué te dije del ruido?

- ¡NOS ESTÁN VIENDO!...

- ¡QUE NO, DIABLA!

- ¿Cómo sabes?- le pregunto. Peeta se acerca como un león y me saca el sostén deportivo- ¿cómo?

- ¿Crees que dejaría que alguien más te viera desnuda?- me pregunta. Y me saca las zapatillas- nadie se atreve a desobedecerme, al menos no, si saben lo que les conviene.

- Oh- gimo.

Me acuesto en el escritorio, tirando un montón de cosas. Peeta se ríe travieso, bajando las calzas deportivas poco a poco.

- Recuerda lo del sonido- susurra, besando mis rodillas. - Nada de gritos, a mí no me importa, pero no saldrás de mi oficina si te escuchan, te conozco.

- Mejor no- le suplico- es que no puedo..

- Inténtalo- me dice, y besa mis muslos- avergonzada o no, tendrás que volver a esta oficina a mejorar mi trabajo.

- Peeta...- gimo. Y la inseguridad me golpea como un tronco- prométeme que no tienes nada con Clove. - Peeta me mira tan dulce, que no necesito nada más- ven aquí demente, folla conmigo, solo conmigo.

- ¿Que dije de usar esa palabra?- pregunta enfadado- tu eres oro, todo tu cuerpo es sagrado para mí, ni te atrevas a insinuar de nuevo que yo te..

- ¡No!- le digo, desesperada- no lo haré, lo prometo.

Sonríe (la típica). Luego baja la mirada a mis bragas, justo como vampiro en masacre en texas.

- ¿Te dije que no tomé desayuno?

O_O

¿OOOOOOOOOK?

No. Eso no. Eso solo se lee en los libros sucios, y en las películas subidas de tono. Si tiene hambre, que mierda, que se coma unos putos dulces, pero mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi cuerpo sagrado, no.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

- Yo no he dicho nada- dice travieso, quitando mi ropa interior- pervertida. Pero como es lo que quieres, yo lo haré con gusto.

Miro una vez más las ventanas. La recepcionista está haciendo quien sabe qué cosas, las nenas de los tacos chismorrean, y los hombres van y vienen por el pasillo. Lo veo todo, los veo. Allí fuera, centrados en sus trabajos, mientras a mí están a punto de...

- ¡Oh, Peeta!- gimo, y le agarro el pelo.

Peeta entierra las uñas en mi trasero, levantándome un poco, y a mí se me olvida lo de no gritar.


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

**Juegos traviesos**

Despierto adolorida y desorientada. Estoy en un sofá, sí, creo que estoy en un sofá, con una cabeza rubia a la altura de mis pechos, sentado en el piso, con un enorme croquis en las rodillas. Me estiro y un tirón me recuerda todo lo que hicimos en la mañana. La hora del almuerzo fue mi perdición, porque Peeta salió como si nada y me obligó a bajar para ir a comer a un lugar elegante.

Él caminó y caminó, mientras yo me tragaba la vergüenza de encontrar en todos esos rostro mis gemidos y lamentos. ¡TODOS!...los hombres más sucios mantenían en su imaginación todo lo que hicimos, las mujeres moralistas bajaban la mirada, igual de avergonzadas que yo, mientras que las nenas me miraban con odio y con ganas de: "Peeta, a mí también, por favor, te lo suplico, gratis!"

Já.

Frente a ellas me apretujaba más a mi Amore. Tontas y estúpidas nenas. Tendrán que comprarse el puto Grey y un consolador.

Peeta es mío.

- Ey, Dolcezza- me saluda, mi chico loco.

Está todo despeinado, con nada más sus pantalones, y una sonrisa de niño bueno. Se gira un poco y toma mi mejilla para dejar un beso. Tiene los dedos negros, debido al lápiz, y al parecer me ensucia un poco, ya que suelta las cosas y me acaricia con la punta de su nariz hasta que borra la mancha.

- Lo siento, mi Amore

- Está bien- Suspiro y me muerdo el labio. Hay todo un vacío y una sensación cálida en mi interior. Creo que estoy flotando como una pelusa- ¿que haces?

- Trabajo- responde. Se gira, y yo me alzo un poco para abrazarlo por los hombros- el que vengas aquí a reclamarme como tuyo, no me libra de mis responsabilidades.

- Bien que no te quejabas

Peeta se ríe. Remueve la hoja, donde hay un plano intrincado, y entonces...

- Oh- suspiro. Soy yo. Desnuda. Durmiendo como bebita recién mudada y acurrucada por su mamá- Peeta.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunta tímido.

Sonrío

- Sí

Peeta extiende una sonrisa hermosa. Es como si le hubieran dado un trofeo, o se hubiera ganado la lotería, o más. Sus ojos azul primavera brillan, y entonces suspira, como si no lo creyera. Como si fuera un sueño.

- Te voy a dibujar siempre que pueda- dice con convicción. Creo que lo dice para sí mismo, y pone esa cara de "hum, lo haré"- ¿ves esa pared?- señala. - la haré cambiar solo para poder colgar tus cuadros y tenerte conmigo todos los días.

AY NO, YA LE BAJÓ LA LOCURA.

- ¿Estás demente?

Peeta se ríe a carcajadas.

- ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso?

- ¡Ey!

- Mandaste a Clove al hospital- añade a carcajadas- ¡le rompiste la nariz!- chilla, y luego se lamenta- y yo me lo perdí, maldita sea ¿Lo harías de nuevo?

XD

Ajajajaajajaja, está más chiflado de lo que temía.

- No, Dolce- le digo, divertida- no tengo mucho dinero en el seguro para correr con los gastos de la rinoplastia. - XDXDXDXD, ok, eso salió de mi demencia- pero con gusto le vuelo los dientes, o lo que tú me pidas si eso te hace feliz.

- Ya me haces muy feliz- asiente. Y se deja acurrucar.

Nos quedamos largos minutos así: yo dejando besitos en su cuello, abrazándolo por los hombros, mientras él suspira relajado con los ojos cerrados.

**TOP TOP**

AY NO, AQUÍ VIENE LA BESTIA

- ¡QUE!- ladra enfurecido. Hasta se le marcan las venas en el cuello y se le arruga la frente.

Del otro lado hay una chica menudita y temblorosa, con unos archivos en las manos. Me da pena la pobre, si no hubiera nadie, seguro se hace pis, sale arrancando, y luego se cuelga dejando una carta de "nunca, nunca, molesten al señor Mellark"

Señor Mellark. Que raro suena.

- Dolce- le digo, dejando un beso en sus mejillas. Me levanto, bajo la atenta mirada de mi chico (curiosa mirada por cierto), recojo su camisa, y camino sumisa hacia la puerta. Pobre cría, no tiene la culpa. Y no quiero que mi asesino tenga más nombres en la lista negra. - hola..

O_O

(Así me mira la chica)

- E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E- Esto es para el señor Mellark.

- ¿Sí?- le digo, amable. La chica asiente y me entrega unas carpetas enormes. Ok, literalmente enormes- no te preocupes, yo se las daré a...el señor Mellark- sonrío. La chica se pone de mil colores. - ¿Algo más?- le pregunto. Creo que en cualquier momento se le para el corazón- ¿algún recado?

La chica niega, mientras yo sonrío sincera.

u_u

Pobrecita

- Bueno...- añado- ya sabes que no se puede molestar al señor Mellark, cariño, así que todo está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿ok?

- Ok- me responde la niña, y cuando estoy por cerrar la puerta, la chica añade- ah...señorita Katniss

- ¿Sí?- le pregunto conmovida.

¡Por favor!, el energúmeno es Peeta, no yo.

- Ahm...GRA-GRA-GRA-GRA-GRACIAS

- No hay de qué- sonrío.

La chica se inclina, temerosa, y entonces susurra

- CRE-CRE-CRE-CRE-CREO...QUE-QUE...DEBERÍA..

Miro hacia abajo, y ahí está la evidencia de mi estupidez.

¡ESTÁ QUE SE ME ESCAPA UN PUTO PECHO!

O_O

Ok, no se ve nada, pero el espacio da para la imaginación de todos los presentes que me miran en shock.

- ¡Ah!- la chica pega un gritito y se pone pálida.

También en estado de shock, reconozco esa presión en las costillas. De seguro Peeta está atrás de mí, mirando a todo mundo con cara de asesino. TODOS, TODOS SE PONEN BLANCOS, Y VUELVEN A SUS LABORES.

- NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A ESTA OFICINA

La chica asiente a punto de ponerse a llorar, y yo estoy con una mueca de "la cagué" que no me saca nadie. Lo juro, no pondré un pie en esta oficina, en este edificio, en esta puta ciudad empresarial nunca más en mi vida.

Peeta cierra la puerta de un golpe, tira los documentos el piso y me sube por sus hombros.

- ¡Peeta!- grito, y luego me tapo la boca.

MALDITAS PAREDES NO AISLANTES DE RUIDOS.

Peeta gruñe, y me deja sobre el sofá.

- No tienes remedio, Dolcezza...¿en qué mierda estabas pensando?- pone el puño en su frente, y contiene la respiración- explícate, mira que esto ha sido una puta falta grave intergaláctica jamás antes vista.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa!- chillo temblorosa- ¡tenías que ser un maldito psicópata con todo el mundo! ¡Dios Peeta, los tienes aterrados!

Peeta se saca el puño de la frente, y sonríe como el demonio que es.

- Esa es la idea

Y entonces se abalanza sobre mí, como un león en la jungla, y me destripa a carcajadas. ¡Me está haciendo cosquillas! ¡Cosquillas! Y yo no soporto las cosquillas.

- Para, para- gimo, y en verdad suena a sexo- por favor, Dolce, para.

- Estoy descargando mi ira, Dolcezza- gruñe, iracundo. Entonces tira la camisa y todos los botones saltan muertos- pero si quieres que me descargue de otro modo...

- Oh mi Dios.

Me toma en brazos y tira de la alfombra mullida para recostarnos.

- ¡Cómo te atreves!- me reprocha- yo aquí, cuidando que nadie vea tu cuerpo sagrado, y tú sales así sin mas.

- Te recuerdo que...

Peeta sonríe

- Fue divertido al principio- me interrumpe. Me mira directo a los ojos y asiente- ver todos esos rostros boquiabiertos me hizo sentir el puto Dios del infierno, por poseer a la Diosa más cachonda de todo el universo. Pero entonces esas miradas libidinosas, seeeee, yo grabé cada uno de esos rostros, no podrán salvarse de mí, no, esto no se va a quedar así...

- ¿Peeta?- pregunto, temiendo lo peor.

De pronto es como si imaginara las mil formas de muerte que está preparando para esos pobres cristianos.

- Y tú seras la primera

Oh Dios Mío

Oh Dios Mío

Oh Dios

- Oh- digo, asustada- Dolce

- Soy el dueño de cada uno de tus orgasmos- gruñe. Me mira de entre mis piernas con los ojos casi negros, y asesinos y dementes, y...Dios, ahora me mata. Ahora sí me mata- no me desafíes Katniss. Vas a repetir cada cosa que te diga, ¿me oíste?

Lo miro con la boca abierta, paralizada, tonta, y Dios!...excitada a morir.

Trepa por mi cuerpo y succiona mi pecho izquierdo.

- ¿M-E, O-I-S-T-E?- dice lentamente, y da un lamentón igual de lento sobre mi tierna y receptiva piel.

Nuevamente me tiene jadeado y gimiendo, chillando a toda boca las locuras que pasan por su cabeza. Toda la oficina debe estar enterada que:

¡SOY TUYA!...¡TUYA!..¡TUYA!...¡TUYA!...¡DIOS!

ERES DUEÑO DE MIS ORGASMOS, TODOS LOS DÍAS, A CADA HORA, A CADA INSTANTE, SOLO TU, SOLO TU, MIERDA, SOLO TU

- ¡TE AMO!- jadeo desesperada. Me estremezco hasta morir, y Peeta susurra la última frase, enterrándose lentamente en mi interior- ¡CRISTO!-suspiro- FUERA DE AQUÍ MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS...!YA! DIOS, DIOS, MMM, ¡DIOS!, PEETA, PEEEEEEEEETAAAA...POR FAVOR

¡Cómo espera que diga eso, si me está prácticamente...

- ¡Ah!

- Si no lo dices- me amenaza- te arrastraré con mi camisa y te voy a hacer el amor frente a todos ellos.

- Me verían- me quejo, y le araño más la espalda, conteniendo todo lo que debería estar gritando- tú...tú, no...no...quieres que me vean..

Peeta gruñe.

- Hay ciertas poses con la puedo cubrir bien tu linda anatomía- jadea. Me aprieta más fuerte, y se mueve tan rápido que los fuegos artificiales...no, las estrellas están estallando en mi interior- anda, o te voy a dejar a medias

-¡NO!-chillo aterrada. Cualquier cosa menos, eso, cualquier cosa menos eso. Peeta se ríe divertido, se tensa y entonces rompe el abrazo, tomándome de las caderas para literalmente, partirme en dos.

NO

Ayúdame señor, no me abandones.

Lo veo con su pecho tenso, la mirada oscura y excitada, tirando una y otra vez de mis caderas. Su rostro concentrado es único, y me muerdo el dedo hasta sangrar, porque sino una tanda de obscenidades saldrán de mi boca, y ya no quiero quedar peor. Tendré que irme del país. Tendré que abandonar el planeta tierra.

T_T

- ¡Peeta!- gimo, cuando me levanta del piso y me sienta sobre él. Su rostro está tan tenso, cierra los ojos, como si sufriera, y luego los abre, solo para tirar de mí, más y más rápido.

- Estás a...-gime- punto de quedarte sin ver estrellas- me amenaza.

Y ya...

AQUÍ VOY

T_T

- ¡AH!...- grito.

- Debes empezar desde cero- me dice. Detiene sus movimientos y se dedica a pasar sus manos por mi espalda, y mordisquear mi cuello.

Ay, no. Debo empezar desde cero. ¡DE CERO!

T_T

..._OH MI DIOS SAGRADO, ¡AYÚDAME! ESTOY DESESPERADA._

_- _Peeta

_- _Empieza- me ordena, apartándose de mi cuello. Sus manos dejan caricias divinas por mi espalda, haciéndome retorcer. - quiero que lo digas, que lo grites, y me mires a los ojos mientras lo dices. Este es tú castigo, asúmelo como tal. Y más te vale gritar, porque sino esto se acaba aquí mismo y no te volveré a tocar hasta en un mes más.

- Peeta- gimo adolorida.

- Te escucho

u_u

Me dará un ataque de vergüenza

Bien, empecemos:

¡SOY TUYA!...¡TUYA!..¡TUYA!...¡TUYA!...ERES DUEÑO DE MIS ORGASMOS, TODOS LOS DÍAS, A CADA HORA, A CADA INSTANTE, SOLO TU, SOLO TU, SOLO TU...AHORA MISMO... ¡TE AMO! OH DIOS...TE AMO

Peeta se mueve lentamente, distrayéndome.

_-_ ¡CRISTO!...

Peeta sonríe victorioso.

- ¡MIERDA!...¡FUERA DE AQUÍ MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS, BASTARDOS, HIJOS DE LA...¡ESTÁN TODOS DESPEDIDOS!

Y entonces me acerca a él, y por fin me hace ver las benditas estrellas.

_OH_

_BENDITAS ESTRELLAS_

_*O*_

Peeta es el mejor arquitecto de la historia. Si con todo lo que acabamos de hacer el edificio no se ha caído (literalmente choca contra el panel, y yo sobre él, sin fuerzas, toda estrellitas, sudorosa, y maldita sea, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, como una lombriz), entonces no sé qué podría derrumbarlo.

*O*

=D

- Bien, hecho, mi amor- jadea Peeta, y deja un beso en mi frente- bien hecho, así lo hace un auténtico CEO

- Te odio- gruño, satisfecha. Peeta se ríe a carcajadas- te odio, maldita sea, te odio.

Me acurruca entre sus brazos, y suspira agotado, y feliz, y perezoso.

- Y yo Te Amo, no lo olvides.

Después de esto, jamás volveré a poner un pie en su oficina.

_I remember when, I remember,_  
_I remember when I lost my mind_  
_There was something so pleasant about that place._  
_Even your emotions had an echo_  
_In so much space_

_And when you're out there_  
_Without care,_  
_Yeah, I was out of touch_  
_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_  
_I just knew too much_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Possibly_

Crazy de Gnarls Barkley pone toda la onda.

- Lo corriste a todos- repite Finnick, con voz solemne.

Estamos en casa de Annie, en su cocina: Finnick mirando a Peeta, Peeta haciéndose un pan con mermelada, Annie dejando pequeños golpes en mi espalda, y yo con una bolsa de cartón en la cabeza.

- Sí- responde Peeta.

- Vale- responde Finn. Toma un pan y la mermelada- vale.

- Necesito el número de la nasa- lloriqueo.

- Será todo un desafío- añade Finn- pero puedo con esto. Revisaré los contratos y veremos los pagos...

- ¡QUE MIERDA!-chilla Annie a mi lado. Está absolutamente sulfurada- ¡cómo se les ocurrió hacerlo en la oficina!

- Mejor consigan un hacha- lloro, porque me muero de la vergüenza. Annie me abraza- necesito un hacha

- Ugh, Katniss- murmura Finn- no seas macabra.

- ¡Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste Mellark!- dice Annie, a punto de explotar- ¡te das cuenta!...mi pobre amiga.

Peeta hace un gesto con la mano, como diciendo: "pff, y a mí qué".

Muerde el pan, y se relame los labios.

- No es para tanto, Annie- responde, muy campante. Se ríe un poco, y luego añade- además fue divertido.

- ¿En serio?- pregunta Finn, interesado.

Y a mí se me cruza la imagen de Finn y Annie en un juzgado: "fuera de aquí malditos bastardos, o los meteré a todos a la cárcel"

Creo Annie también lo imagina, porque se le suben los colores a la cabeza.

- ¡Jesús! - protesta Annie. Recuerda el enojo y le reclama a Peeta- ¡que se supone que hará mi amiga ahora!, ¡no podrá salir a la calle! ¡quizás salga hasta en las noticias! o aun peor ¡le ofrezcan filmar una porno!

Presiono la bolsa de cartón en mi cabeza y ahogo un gemido

u_u

Fue rico, pero hasta por las cosas deliciosas de la vida se paga un precio.

- ¡Me voy a morir!- me lamento- ¡y saldré en un maldita porno!

- No pensaron en nada, ¡Peeta!- Annie literalmente en cualquier segundo estalla. Creo que bien podría saltar sobre Peeta y estrangularlo- ¡como sabes que no los grabaron!

Peeta ignora por completo el enfado de mi amiga. Tira de la bolsa de cartón y deja un beso en mi frente.

- ¿Quieres pan con mermelada, Kat?

*O*

Y lo dice tan dulce, que no puedo evitar sonreír.

- Sí, por favor. Y un poco de jugo de naranja también.

Peeta besa mis labios, con amor, y va por ellos.

*O*

¡YO LO AMO!

- BRRRRRR, ¡KATNISS!

- Annie, cálmate cariño- dice Finn, preocupado. Corre a su lado y la abraza- no pasa nada, lo solucionaremos.

- ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBES ESTAR FURIOSA!- gruñe Annie. Y apunta con el dedo.

Creo que tiene razón, pero es que Peeta lo pone tan difícil. Cuando es así de amoroso y apasionado conmigo, cualquier pensamiento racional se hace humor. Yo solo quiero hacer lo que él me ordene.

Peeta vuelve con la comida.

- Nadie va a decir nada, Ann- asegura. Y prepara mi pan con mermelada.

Annie bufa

- Como lo sabes, estúpido.

Peeta alza la mirada: la asesina.

- Porque si alguien habla, Finn lo matará y yo enterraré los cadáveres.

XD

No podía ser perfecto para siempre. Aquí está mi demente otra vez.

Finnick gime, cansado.

- Mierda Peeta- dice, resignado- ¿por qué siempre me metes en tus mierdas?- Peeta se encoje de hombros y me pasa el pan- rayos, será duro, pero cuenta conmigo hermano. Para eso estamos los amigos. Revisaré en que cementerio hay suficiente espacio para...

- ¡Finn!- dice Annie horrorizada. Peeta mientras tanto me toma en brazos y me sienta en sus piernas- oh por Dios, amiga, ¡nuestros novios son unos dementes, nos casaremos con ellos, y tendremos lindos bebitos chiflados igual que ellos!

- ¿Lindos bebitos chiflados?- pregunta Peeta.

Me mira de una forma que me hace estremecer.

Annie asiente.

- Es que los papás de Katniss están obsesionados con los nietos y..

- ¡Wow!...alto ahí- dice Peeta emocionado- ¿obsesionados con los bebés?...cuéntame más.

- Ajám- dice Ann.- sueñan con conocerte para que pises el palito, pongas tu semillita en Kat, y broten lindos nietos.

O_O

Es broma, amigas para que las quiero.

Peeta me mira con sus ojos negros y lascivos, acaricia mi vientre, y luego susurra en mi oído:

- ¿Vamos a mi departamento a hacer lindos bebitos?

Me estremezco.

Lo miro suplicante y luego siento su mano subir y subir por mi falda, mientras Annie despotrica contra los esposos dementes, y toda la cosa.

- ¡Ya es hora de dormir!- chillo, cuando su mano alcanza el objetivo.

Peeta sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla con ternura.

- Si Kat, es hora de ir partiendo.

Las mariposas se me suben a la cabeza, y obligo a Peeta a sacar su mano poco a poco.

Annie frunce el ceño.

- Alto ahí, saltamontes, Katniss se queda.

Peeta se tensa bajo mis piernas.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta con su mirada de "no jodas"

- Lo que escuchaste- dice mi amiga, sin dejarse intimidar. Chasca los dedos y Finn se pone a su lado- llévate a este demente, cariño, ya tendremos nuestra noche de pasión y disfraces mañana.

- ¿Noches de pasión y disfraces?- pregunta Peeta con interés.

Finnick asiente con mirada soñadora. Su sonrisa boba no deja nada a la imaginación.

- ¡Cristo!- digo, y me salgo de las piernas de Peeta antes que se le ocurra alguna cosa rara.

- Bien, a salir, shu-shu, con Kat tenemos cosas que hacer.

Finnick deja de sonreír, y pone esa cara de cumplir órdenes.

- Vale, Peet, nos vamos

- ¿Qué? ¡no!

- Si no te saco, Annie no será mi vaquera...- explica Finn. Toma a mi chico del brazo, y lo arrastra- nos vemos, buenas noches señoritas.

Annie y yo nos despedimos.

- ¡Katniss!- chilla Peeta, gruñendo como gatito herido.

Me acerco un poquito, y dejo un besito en su mejilla.

- Buenas noches, cariño- susurro en su oído- sueña conmigo.

Y a regañadientes, Peet y Finn desaparecen por la puerta.

Yo no sé que tanto trama Annie, pero antes de empezar tomo otro baño de agua caliente. Mis músculos se relajan poco a poco, el dolor cede, apetecible de dolor, pero lo de hoy ha sido una jornada demasiado intensa.

_Ohh, estoy hasta los huesos por mi demente, psicópata, pariente de Capone. _

"Katniss de Capone", no suena mal.

Salgo envuelta en un albornoz rosa, me pongo las pantuflas, y me acerco a Annie, que está frente al computador.

- Que tanto haces, enana- le pregunto.

Annie gira lentamente, y me mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Delly me aceptó en facebook!

- ¡AHHH!- chillo, y corro al escritorio.

- ¡Ahhh!- chilla Annie. Me muestra la pantalla, donde un "hola XD", es respondido con un "hola XD, ¿quien eres?"-vale, no está conectada, pero hay que responder.

Mi amiga escribe algo rápido, y al segundo el sonido nos hace brincar.

- ¡Qué escribo!-le pregunto a Annie, quien tampoco parece muy segura- ¡qué escribo!

- Dile que eres Katniss- me dice. Lo escribo, y al segundo me arrepiento.

Otro ruido nos hace saltar.

- Mierda, quiere una video chat, ¡quiera hablar con nosotras!

Cuando la pantalla se enciende, una chica rubia y bastante guapa de ojos chispeantes nos queda mirando.

- ¿Quién de ustedes es Katniss?- pregunta. Sus ojos suspicaces, y una sonrisa contenida- ¡RESPONDAN!- dice con tono autoritario.

o_o

Mierda, me recuerda a Peeta.

- ¿Yo?- respondo. Tengo miedo, de un momento a otro saca el hacha, estoy segura - Ahmm, yo soy Katniss

Delly nos mira sin pestañear. Contiene la respiración, creo que está nerviosa o algo así. Luego sus ojos enormes y azules se abre aun más, y hace un sonido como si se ahogara. Se cubre el rostro, emocionada.

Y entonces grita.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!- dice, saltando sobre la cámara- ¡Katniss!...¡Katniss, banana!...¡Katniss!...¡Katniss, por fin te conozco!

- ¿Me perdí de algo?- me pregunta Annie, algo asustada. La chica del otro lado sigue divagando.

- No- le digo. Creo que Delly está algo tocada, pero ¿quien soy yo para juzgar? - oye...ahm...¡Delly!

- ¡Eres tan linda!- suspira- justo como Peeta te describió, eres igual, ¡eres igual!

- Está chiflada- me dice Annie, con determinación. Yo asiento.

- Definitivamente

La chica se sienta por fin, y nos mira emocionada.

- Dios, eres tan linda, Katniss banana-luego se pone ceñuda- Ahm...¿Peeta está contigo?

- ¿Peeta?, oh, no- respondo- él está con Finnick

- ¿Finnick?- pregunta- ¿qué Finnick? ¿el loco Odair?

- ¿Loco Odair?- susurro. Annie me mira extrañada.

- Yo soy su novia- dice Annie.

Y otro chillido nos sobresalta

- ¡Wouuuuuuuuuuju!- dice. Definitivamente en esa familia están todos locos- seremos una gran familia, un linda familia.

Con Annie preferimos quedarnos calladas y sonreír.

- Bueno- dice entonces, ya más calmada- ¿que tal el reencuentro?... lo quiero saber todo. Espero que haya sido romántico, ¡Peeta es un romántico!, más le vale que haya sido romántico, después de todo esperó tanto tiempo.

- Espera, espera- interrumpe Annie, igual de confundida que yo- para el tren chica loca, ¿reencuentro? ¿qué reencuentro?

Delly nos mira espantada.

- ¿Cómo que qué reencuentro?- nos pregunta ceñuda. - Ahm...¿no has hablado con Peeta?

- ¡No! ¡No!- le digo- Peeta es mi novio.

- Entonces...- dice, esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto, sin entender nada.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, o te crees Dori?

- La Dori de buscando a Nemo- susurra Annie.

Delly me mira confundida. Es como si algo fuera obvio para ella, pero con Annie ya no sabemos que decir. Delly me recuerda mucho al Peeta algodón de azúcar: es linda, sonriente, algo infantil, y emocionada. Creo que está con pijama, y sus risos rubios caen como cascadas sobre sus hombros.

- OOOK- dice, más para sí misma. Entonces abre mucho los ojos y se tapa la boca- ¡ése Peeta!

Con Annie saltamos.

- Vale, cálmate

- Maldito demonio- dice, tan energúmena como Peeta cuando se vuelve loco- pero cómo es posible que aun no te haya confesado.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto ansiosa. Sí, definitivamente hay algo y debo averiguar qué es ahora, ya. - ¡Qué!...¡que es lo que no me ha confesado!

Delly nos mira conmocionada.

- Ya metí la pata, ya metí la pata.

- Ahm, no pasa nada chica- le dice Annie, y me pega un codazo. Quiere que actúe.

- Nooo- digo, usando un tono falso- estamos al tanto de todo- miento.

Delly sale del aturdimiento y nos mira, justo como un asesino.

Vale, estos definitivamente son parientes de los Capone.

- No me harán hablar, par de diablas- dice, usando un tono de advertencia- de todos modos no desesperes, ¡es algo genial!...pero es un secreto.

- ¿Un secreto?

- Hum- asiente- bueno, creo que tendré que volver para darle un empujón a ese pequeño pedazo de mierda bonita que tengo por primo- sonríe y nos guiña un ojo- ok chicas, nos vemos en un par de días. Le dicen a Peeta que voy en camino...

- ¡No!- _Peeta me va a matar si sabe que hablé con Delly- _¡Delly!

- Te quiero guapa, nos vemos.

Y corta.

Con Annie nos quedamos mirando largo tiempo, con la misma expresión de "la cagamos"


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

**Lindos bebitos**

Es fin de semana y el día es hermoso. De pronto las nubes parecen haber cedido a los rayos del sol, la primavera y sus flores, el aire cálido. Llevo un vestido corto a cuadros, sandalias de cuero, un chaleco negro hasta medio muslo y la melena al viento. Me ha crecido más el cabello, y no creo que lo corte porque a Peeta le gusta. Me dice a menudo lo linda que me veo con las ondas sueltas, o cuando lo acomodo en una cola, o cuando él forma un tomate con su mano y flexiona mi espalda las veces que...

Ok, nada de aventuras sexuales.

Nada.

Hoy mis padres nos invitaron a comer, y la verdad no sé como vaya a resultar aquello. Creo que estoy emocionada, pero a la vez nerviosa. No digamos que Peeta es el novio que le presentas a tus papás, pero es lo que hay y ni modo. Solo de todo corazón espero que no digan tonterías, ni me avergüencen.

u_u

Suena el pestillo de la puerta y mi corazón brinca feliz. Salgo de mi habitación toda risitas, y me lanzo a los brazos de mi amado, todo un sueño casual y elegante. Sonrío como tonta. Peeta me recibe feliz, trae puestos unos lentes de sol y algo de barba, que lo hace ver más maduro y confiado.

Lo beso.

- ¿No vamos?- me pregunta.

Asiento. Tomo el sombrero que me regaló, un par de chocolates, y las llaves del departamento. Las escaleras hasta el primer piso son todo risas al recordar la noche de pasión y disfraces de Annie. En cuento corto, el tío los sorprendió en la previa, y Annie no inventó nada mejor que una fiesta temática. Cinco para la una de la mañana todos estábamos en su casa con disfraces horribles, haciendo el loco por nuestros amigos. ¡El tío y hasta se sacó fotos con todos!, y su hija, la vaquera Annie, tuvo que posar con su potro vestido de indio con una indumentaria bastante cuestionable.

XD

Nos burlaremos hasta la eternidad de ellos.

Al bajar Peeta me toma de la mano y vamos tranquilos por la calle. Es relajante ir así, caminar con la brisa en el rostro y la seguridad de una unión sólida. Aun no le cuento a Peeta, por cierto, que hablamos con Delly y que se viene con camas y petacas. He optado por ser una muñeca delicada a su merced, cosa que cuando la vea esté tan, pero tan feliz, que no tendrá ganas de matarme.

Hum

Soñar es gratis dicen.

Todo el camino a mi casa nos acompañan Kurt Cobain, los Pixies y Sonic Youth. Las bandas de mi chico. También entre ellas charlamos de su último proyecto, y de unas supuestas vacaciones, pero no me dice donde ni cuando. Solo que será sorpresa y tengo derecho a pedir lo que quiera. Peeta sigue tan maníaco como siempre. Celopata al punto de mirar feo a los vendedores de starbucks, y psicópata. He vuelto a su oficina, ahora oficina de juegos traviesos, vestida de punta en blanco. Ninguno de los nuevos empleados sabe de nuestro encuentro hot, y Peet mandó a aislar la oficina de ruidos y también a sacar las cámaras.

No es como si todos los días tengamos sexo, pero si voy para allá, las pocas veces que voy, el motivo es uno solo. Y no tiene que ver con mi chapa de novia elegante y dulce, cargada en libros, que viene a ver a su novio. Nop. Para ser honesta, esa pared que cambió en su oficina ya tiene una buena colección de retratos míos como Dios me mandó al mundo.

Ni Clove ni Gale han dado señales de humo, y aunque no debería eso me inquieta.

- ¿Estás nervioso?- le pregunto a Peet, en un alto.

- Nop- me dice- ellos me van a amar, he donado mi semilla bastante este mes para generar los lindos bebitos dementes.

u_u

Otra de las ideas raras en su cabeza italiana. Si hay un lugar que le guste a Peeta de mi cuerpo, más que mi pecho y la cicatriz, ese es mi pansa plana.

- Por favor, intenta ser normal con ellos- le suplico. Peeta sonríe y alza los pulgares- ...o al menos no más perverso de lo normal.

- Lo prometo, Mío Amore.

Mis padres viven en un barrio tradicional, donde la gente se conoce, el ruido es poco y los chicos pueden jugar seguros en las calles. Mi vecina, por ejemplo, Prim, es una chiquilla de catorce años que sin importarle nada se planta en medio de la vereda a bailar las coreografías de los cantantes de moda. Ella es la líder, las otras niñas nada más le siguen el juego porque a todas les gusta juntarse con las populares, y porque bueno, Prim es simpática.

Al llegar lo primero que veo es el grupo de chicas, moviendo las caderas con ropa rara. La música a todo volumen nos explica el por qué de los atuendos: Moulin Rouge. Peeta estaciona el auto del otro lado, frente al portón negro, las mira divertido, y luego apaga el motor. Pese a todas las cosas que hacemos en la intimidad, me da coraje cuando los padres no hacen nada por evitar el sexo precoz. ¿Qué tienen que andar esas crías vistiendo como prostitutas?

Al bajar del auto, Prim me reconoce y me mira raro. Está más grande, bonita, y en pleno desarrollo. Les hace un gesto a sus hermanas de pandilla, corre hacia nosotros sin mirar y me saluda sonriente.

- Ey, Katniss- dice. Su labial rojo en los labios me perturba- ¿como estas?

- Ey, Prim- le digo- lindo traje...

¿Ok?

¿Yo dije eso?

- Gracias- chilla la pequeña y luego mira a Peeta con interés- hola, ¿eres amigo de Katniss?

- Hola- dice Peeta, simpático. Tiene esa cara de niño bueno, con los lentes colgando del cuello y una sonrisa de muerte. Escucho los suspiros de Prim, y sus amigas- soy el novio de Katniss

- ¿En serio?- pregunta Prim, y es tan "¿es broma?", que hasta Peeta se ríe.

- Sí, en serio

- Wow, Katniss- se ríe Prim- perdí una apuesta por tu culpa.

La miro ceñuda

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, es que cuando te fuiste de entre todos los rumores yo le aposté a que te internabas en un convento, como eres tan vieja y no habías tenido novio...

O_O

- Nooo...- le digo, intentando sonar...sonar...¡arg! maldita pendeja- oye, ya tenemos que irnos.

Jalo del brazo a mi Dolce, y prácticamente lo arrastro a mi casa.

- Así que convento...- se burla.

- Cállate- le digo, fastidiada. Peeta me abraza y yo estiro el cuello para que me bese - recuerda lo que te dije...

- Sí, sí, diabla- responde Peeta, cansado- nada de perverso, ni psicópata, ni maníaco...

- Ni Capone, ni asesino, ni demente..

Peeta me mira serio

- Te estás pasando, Everdeen- me amenaza- te estás pasando, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

Sexo desenfrenado y gente desempleada.

T_T

- Ok, solo me aseguraba

- Me lo cobraré más tarde- señala, con ese gesto travieso y la sonrisa (la típica)- y tus padres van a amarme por ello.

Al cruzar el jardín lo primero que me llama la atención es la ausencia de mi Nole. Siempre que vengo, mi perro salta disparado a mis brazos, pero ahora ni luces...

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Peet.

- No...

Subimos las escaleras y en la puerta nos encontramos con un papel pegado en ella, color rosado, con un mensaje que a distancia reconozco de puño y letra de mi padre.

Querida hija-no-hija, salimos.  
Cosas importantes que hacer, nos llevamos a Nole, y volveremos en la tarde.  
Por favor cocinen algo, y Katniss, intenta  
no explotar la casa  
Atte  
Tus padres-no-padres

PD: Que el chico no vaya a creer  
que soy maricón, tu madre me pasó  
el papel.

Leo la nota sin poder creerlo. Parpadeo un par de veces, miro hacia la casa y efectivamente no hay nadie. Por un par de segundos le pido a la tierra que me trague, y al siguiente la voz de Peeta en una carcajada me eleva al cielo. Se está destripando ahí mismo, se parte el culo, riéndose y casi llorando prácticamente en mi cara. Es humillante. Así que refunfuñona saco las llaves de los bolsillos, entro y lo dejo atrás, con sus carcajadas y toda la cosa.

La casa está igual que siempre, tal como la recordaba, con esa decoración tan Effie, y ese olor tan de papá. Sonrío, y camino hasta la sala, donde las largas cortinas están recogidas dejando pasar la luz. Ahí están los sillones que vieron pasar mi desarrollo, las fotografías, los cuadros, la alfombra marrón...

- ¡Están más tocados que tú!- dice Peeta, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Lo miro feo, y en seguida me arrastra para darme un beso.

- Te juro que no imaginé esto...Dios, mis padres.

- Padres-no-padres- dice Peeta.

Me río, porque la broma es algo interno.

- Ajám...- lo miro culpable, pero Peeta borra mi puchero de un lametón. Ya me he acostumbrado a que pase la lengua por todo mi cuerpecito- ¿y ahora?

- Tenemos que cocinar- responde. Simple y sin rodeos- seguro que llegan con hambre.

Sonrío y tomados de la mano caminamos a la cocina. Creo que no es tan grande como la de su departamento, pero es hogareña y cálida. A Effie le fascinan los colores, por lo que cada pared tiene su vida propia, con sus leyendas, decoración y funcionalidad.

Peeta no comenta nada al respecto, y eso me gusta. Se quita el polerón, lava sus manos, y bajo mi atenta mirada empieza a buscar ollas y alimentos para dejarlos en la mesa de la esquina.

- Yo no sé preparar nada- le advierto.

Peeta sonríe, y se encoje de hombros.

- ¿Que quieres comer?- me pregunta. Me siento sobre la mesa y pienso un poco.

- Mmmm, ¿pasta?

- Pasta será- responde, y busca en el mueble de la comida todo lo necesario.

No pregunto nada respecto a su experiencia en la cocina. Tampoco quiero saber, porque imagino que tratándose de Peeta seguro es un gourmet. Para hacer ambiente enciendo el pequeño radio sobre el refrigerador, y hago correr uno de los discos de Bob Dylan.

Peeta me cuenta historias de como aprendió a cocinar en Italia, tardes experimentando con recetas de televisión y los resultados nefastos en algunas ocasiones. Lo escucho y me doy cuenta que siempre habla de "cuando yo". Siempre solo. Me gustaría preguntarle, pero veo en sus ojos que no es algo fácil de tratar. Tampoco lo dice en plan "yo puedo, yo hago, yo soy".

Simplemente me está confesando que estuvo solo todos esos años.

Peeta se las arregla para hacerme reír y chillar cuando se acerca con sus manos sucias. Me hace probar cada cosa que prepara, y luego lame mis labios para corroborar mi apreciación, también hace nota de mis gustos. Como hay algo de espacio entre que se caliente la comida o termine de hervir una cosa, a mi Dolce se le ocurre la maravillosa idea de preparar el postre. No pide mi opinión esta vez, así que intento imaginar lo que será en cuanto los ingredientes saltan, y sus manitas hacen magia con ellos.

- Mmm, chocolate- digo, cuando lo veo añadir chocolate en polvo- amo el chocolate.

- Entonces me mandaré a bañar en chocolate- responde.

Yo me río, y le doy un golpe en el pecho.

- ¡Peeta!

- ¿Qué?- pregunta divertido- así me amas, y me lames también. Es una de mis mejores ideas.

Pasadas las dos de la tarde llamo a mis papás, pero no responden. Le pregunto a Peeta si tiene hambre, y él se encoje de hombros, en tanto parte el brownie. Se me hace agua la boca, pero Peeta me amenazó y me dijo que tocarlo es una falta grave. Estoy entre aceptar el castigo por esa falta, o no.

En serio, huele y se ve delicioso.

- Te quemarías, diabla- me dice, tomando mi cintura para bajarme de la mesa- y te haría mal, así tan caliente

- Tú podrías soplar por mí- insinúo. Peeta mueve la cabeza y enseguida me toma en brazos.

- No tienes remedio.

La última canción que escuchamos es una de las que más me gustan de Bob, una que canta con Johnny Cash. No se me da bien lo de bailar, pero el ritmo y la intimidad del momento me hacen abrazarlo por el cuello y reposar mi cabeza en su hombro. Peeta capta el mensaje y enseguida se mueve lentamente. Reposa su cabeza en la mía, y me mantiene por la cintura y la espalda, para acortar distancia.

- Me gusta está canción...- le digo, con voz mansa- es, una de mis favoritas.

_Well, if you're travelin' in the north country fair_  
_Where the winds hit heavy on the borderline_  
_Remember me to one who lives there_  
_She once was a true love of mine_

Le acaricio el cuello mientras la melodía continúa. Enredo los dedos en su pelo rubio, me muerdo el labio y aspiro su aroma dulce prometiendo no olvidar esto jamás. Siento pena en mi corazón, aún cuando ahora mismo estoy en sus brazos. No puedo evitar pensar que otra chica vendrá y lo tendrá para ella...

Tendrá su amor.

_See for me that her hair's hangin' down,_  
_It curls and falls all down her breast._  
_See for me that her hair's hangin' down,_  
_That's the way I remember her best_

Todo gira muy lento. Si me hubieran preguntado el año pasado si me imaginaba en medio de esta cocina, en brazos de un hombre loco, sintiéndome segura y vulnerable, lo más probable es que me hubiera reído. Quizás el año que viene, cuando me pregunten por este momento, yo me ponga a llorar.

_If you go when the snowflakes fall,_  
_When the rivers freeze and summer ends._  
_Please see for me if she's wearing a coat so warm,_  
_To keep her from the howling wind._

Solo me ponga a llorar con mi corazón roto.

Tomo a Peeta de la mano y subo a mi antigua habitación. Nos sentamos en una cama de plaza y media, saco todo lo que queda mío, ropa, juguetes, cartas, fotografías. Le cuento de mis años en el colegio, de la vez que me pegaron por culpa de un rumor, de mis miedos. Le hablo de muchas cosas y siento que son tan pocas. Peeta escucha sin interrumpir, sonríe, deja un mimo en mis mejillas, o se roba una que otra foto mía de cuando era más pequeña.

Las horas pasan rápido.

Bajamos y lo llevo a la terraza, donde los árboles florecen y una cálida brisa nos acompaña. Sin siquiera preguntarle lo miro perversa, y luego lo empujo a la piscina, asumiendo cualquier castigo suyo. Si quiere encerrarme en su departamento un mes y hacerme el amor, que lo haga. Creo que es algo que también me gustaría recordar.

Peeta sale de la piscina, entre enfadado y divertido. Me persigue por el jardín y al final me alcanza, y terminamos en el agua otra vez. Una vez allí intento hundirlo, pero la consumida termino siendo yo. Hacemos el loco como si tuviéramos 10 años: competencias de quien nada más rápido, quien aguanta más bajo el agua, flotar, o dar una voltereta. Me subo a los hombros de Peeta y él se cree una especie de Hulk, caminando conmigo por todo el borde.

Luego simplemente nadamos, juntos.

Las horas pasan rápido.

Ya ni sé que tan tarde sea cuando cansados, nos recortamos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Un manzano que mi madre conserva y protege como si fuera su vida. Estamos tumbados en ropa interior, yo sobre Peeta, mirando el cielo. Una de nuestras manos se enlaza sobre mi vientre, mientras que mi derecha se enrosca perezosamente en sus risos, y él juguetea con sus dedos sobre mi pecho izquierdo.

Solo miramos el cielo. La sombra del árbol nos vigila, nos aplaude quizás, celebra nuestra finita calma. Los dedos de Peeta acarician una y otra vez mi cicatriz, también mi pezón, pero más la cicatriz. No hay necesidad de decir nada, porque siento su respiración en mi cabeza, así como él siente mi corazón bajo sus dedos.

Es tan relajante, tan cálido.

- Si estás viajando a la feria del norte del país, donde los vientos golpean fuerte en la frontera. Dale recuerdos de mi parte a quien vive ahí. Ella alguna vez fue mi verdadero amor.

_Hum...está tarareando la canción._

- Mira por mi como ese cabello está colgando, se curva y cae sobre su pecho. Mira por mi como ese cabello está colgando. Ese es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de ella.

_Canta para mí, y mi futuro corazón roto._

- Si vas cuando caen los copos de nieve. Cuando los ríos se congelan y el verano termina. Por favor mira por mi si está vistiendo un abrigo cálido que la proteja de los vientos aulladores. Si estás viajando a la feria del norte del país, donde los vientos golpean fuerte en la frontera. Por favor salúdala (Dale recuerdos de mi parte) a quien vive ahí. Ella alguna vez fue mi verdadero amor.

_If you're travellin' in the north country fair,_  
_Where the winds hit heavy on the borderline,_  
_Please say hello (Remember me) to one who lives there,_  
_For she was once a true love of mine._

- Peeta- le digo.

- ¿Hum?

- Quisiera poder congelar este momento aquí...ahora...y vivir en el para siempre.

Peeta suspira.

- Hazlo- me dice, sin despegar los ojos del cielo. Sin detener las caricias.

- ¿Puedo?

Lo que quiero preguntar es si puedo quedarme con él por siempre

- Sí- responde. Quita mi mano de su cabeza y la enlaza sobre mi vientre. Nuestras manos sobre mi vientre, las cabezas juntas, los dos mirando el cielo- puedes quedarte conmigo por siempre.

Oh...

En verdad puede leer mi mente

- ¿Siempre, siempre?- insisto- ¿lo prometes?

- Lo prometo- responde, y presiona mis manos- prometo no dejarte nunca, Katniss Everdeen. Prometo quedarme contigo, siempre.

_True love of mine._

Para cuando mis padres llegan, Peeta y yo estamos secos y vestidos, tumbados sobre el viejo sofá viendo bob esponja. Él me mantiene segura sobre su pecho, abrazándome cerca de su corazón, con una promesa que adormece el mío. Él lo prometió, aunque nunca cumple sus promesas, lo prometió, y yo le creo.

- ¡Hola! ¡hola!- escucho la voz aguda de mi madre.

Nos levantamos medio dormidos, y saludo a mis padres como se debe.

- Hola..

- ¿Tardamos demasiado?- pregunta mamá.

- No, solo una pocas horas

Ya van a ser las 8.

- ¡Oh!- dice mi madre entonces- ¡tú debes ser Peeta!

Y le salta encima, demasiado feliz, y lo abraza. Peeta sonríe divertido, mientras yo espero a que mi padre-no-padre haga su entrada.

- ¡Hija-no-hija!- sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Padre-no-padre!- le digo, y lo abrazo.

Papá deja unos golpecitos en mi espalda.

- Tú debes ser el chico- dice entonces. Mira a Peeta, que sigue entre los brazos de Effie, quien le examina con adoración. Vale, ya lo ama. - hola, chico.

- Peeta Mellark- dice mi chico. Y lo saluda.

- Haymitch- dice mi papá-no-papá.

Sí, sí.

Están cayendo de culo, pero por muy loco que les parezca, Haymitch, mi psiquiatra, es mi papá.

- ¿Haymitch?- pregunta Peeta.

- Sí- dice mi padre-no-padre, divertido- ya sabes, padre-no-padre en casa, terapeuta en la consulta...¿o es al revés?

- Ya- entrecierro los ojos, porque ya sé lo que viene.

Haymitch se acerca a Peeta, y susurra:

- Chico, no quiero asustarte, pero sí sabes que está algo...

Peeta se ríe divertido. Entonces asiente.

- Si, me di cuenta cuando la conocí.

Haymitch asiente, solemne.

- Bien, bien

- De hecho, creo que yo también estoy algo tocado- añade Peeta.- por si le interesa otro cliente.

Haymitch mete una mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y saca una tarjeta.

- Martes y jueves en el centro, de 2 a 7

- Llamaré cuanto antes- responde Peeta, recibiendo la tarjeta. La guarda en su bolsillo.

OH MI DIOS.

T_T

Haymitch le guiña un ojo.

- ¡Nole!- digo, cuando veo entrar a mi perrito. El traidor corre hacia Peeta, quien le acaricia el lomo.

- Bueno, bueno- dice Effie entonces, aplaudiendo- ¿todo bien?

- Ahmmm, ¿sí?

- Espero hayan aprovechado- dice Haymitch, dejando un golpe en el pecho de Peeta- ya sabes, campeón...

- ¡QUEREMOS NIETOS!- chilla Effie. - mira nada más, ¡ojalá sean lindos bebitos rubios como tu!...

o_o

- ¡Mamá!- chillo horrorizada.

- Cállate Katniss, por qué sino les íbamos a dejar la casa sola...

o_o

OH MI DIOS

- ¡MAMÁ!- repito, y me cubro el rostro, avergonzada.

Peeta nada más se ríe, y acepta el acoso de mi mamá.

- No se preocupe, Effie- lo escucho hablar- le prometo dar todo de mí para que salgan rubios

¡O_O!

- ¡Peeta!

- ¡Ahh!...¡escuchaste Haymitch!...¡seremos abuelos!...¡después de todo seremos abuelos!

- ¡Sí!- dice mi papá- es que ya estábamos perdiendo la esperanza- le explica a Peeta.

Peeta hace un gesto de "entiendo", y luego camina hasta donde estoy. Mi rostro no puede estar más rojo. Trágame tierra, por favor, te lo suplico.

- Por favor, ya no digas más estupideces, Dolce- le digo, le suplico más bien.

Peeta se ríe perverso, alza mi mano derecha y deja un beso.

- No le puedo asegurar con certeza que los bebitos ya estén ahí- señala Peeta, dejando una caricia en mi mejilla- pero sí que serán míos.

Effie chilla. Mi papá pone cara de "así se hace campeón". Y yo me he quedado muda.

No sé en que minuto, en que momento, cómo, cuando y dónde, pero justo sobre mi anular hay una argolla plateada con bordes de oro.

¡PERO QUE MIERDA!

- ¡Se nos casarán!- chilla Effie.

- Nos casaremos- asiente Peeta, satisfecho.

- Me voy a casar- añado.

¿ME VOY A CASAR?

O_O


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

**Psicopaternura. **

- Oh, Peeta

*O*

Mientras veo las estrellas y mi cuerpo se relaja, laxo y tranquilo, llego a una conclusión. No es algo de ahora que sonrío feliz y puedo volver a respirar, no. Le he venido dando vueltas a todo este asunto y al final resulta ser que..

Me gusta el sexo oral.

T_T

Soy una maldita desviada del corral de la rectitud. Joder.

- Uf- suspiro, aliviada, con el terrible peso de la consciencia tirándome hacia el planeta tierra. Peeta se levanta entonces y me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿qué?

Lo miro ceñuda, mientras él toma una de mis piernas y se la lleva al hombro.

- Se siente bien ser el dueño de tus orgasmos- se relame los labios, y entonces besa el borde interno de mi rodilla- si puedo desayunar siempre así, prometo no volver a saltarlo jamás.

- Peeta, son como las 3 de la tarde.

Peeta se encoje de hombros.

- Eres lo primero que como en horas, hoy salí algo apurado...

- ¡Dios!- me quejo- eres grotesco.

Bueno, el pobre en verdad no ha comido mucho. Últimamente trabaja más de lo que hubiera esperado de un Capone, quizás la mafia lo está presionando, y también se desaparece más a menudo, lo cual es bueno porque me libera de su psicopaternurita, lo malo que es luego viene el desquite.

- Pero te gusta- sonríe (la típica). Luego desciende peligrosamente por mi pierna- ¿verdad que sí te gusta, Katniss?

Mierda

Si digo no, seguro leerá mi mente con sus poderes y se enfadará y hará algo perverso. Pero si digo que sí, entonces sonreirá engreído, y me hará algo perverso igual.

Hummmm

u_u

- ¿50/50?- respondo.

Peeta se larga a reír, y baja mi pierna acalambrada. Estamos en su auto, en el estacionamiento del Capitol, con el asiento del copiloto hasta el final y medio reclinado. Suerte que los vidrios son polarizados y que el auto es espacioso. Además, ayuda el que suene música de fondo, porque suelo ser demasiado ruidosa.

Ahora mismo se escucha More than words, de Extreme. Una canción demasiado linda para nuestras perversiones.

T_T

- Solo yo puedo ser Suiza- protesta, ya sobre mis labios. Sigue con las rodillas dobladas, vestido casual con su polera blanca bajo una cazadora color caqui, los jeans desgastados, y zapatos marrón. Tiene el pelo más largo, como el Alex Turner del año 2008, todo alborotado sobre su lindo rostro psicópata, pero en versión rubia. - así que desequilibra esa balanza, diabla, antes que lo haga yo.

Deja un beso sobre mi cicatriz, y luego sobre mis labios.

- Lo que decida solo va a beneficiarte- respondo de mala gana, abrazándolo mientras baja a mi cuello- y eso me da algo de miedo.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunta. Baja un poco la copa de mi sostén- oh...¿y si mejor no vamos al cine?

- No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la tarde- le digo, y me río cuando gruñe- y además los chicos quedaron de vernos en el mall

- Hum- se queja de mala gana. Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados- cancelemos.

- No- digo seria.

Peeta se pone aun más serio.

- ¿Cuando nos casemos serás igual de obstinada?

Bufo

- No vamos a casarnos, no recuerdo nada de eso...

Bueno, tras la escena del anillo, Peeta prácticamente es un hijo más para mis padres-no-padres. Effie lo llama a menudo (me preocupan esas charlas), nos invita a comer, a los domingo con ellos y todas esas cosas que bueno, sí lo soñaba, pero igualmente me tiene los pelos de punta. Es demasiado pronto. ¡Si hasta tienen los nombres de mis criaturas!

Además odio a Peeta y su psicopaternura. Toda chica espera que al llegar ese momento sea romántico, con la típica petición. Pero en mi caso fue bizarro, violento y hasta dominante tanto por mis padres como por Peet.

Peeta deja sus brazos sobre mis muslos y yo me incorporo. Creo que está algo molesto, aunque lo disimula.

- Te encanta desafiarme, Dolcezza- susurra y entrecierra los ojos- será porque te gustan demasiado los castigos.

- No vamos a casarnos, Peeta- le digo, con determinación- solo llevamos meses, ¡meses saliendo!

- ¿Y?- pregunta- tú eres mía, ¿para qué retrasarlo más?

- ¿Vas a matarme, recuerdas?- digo irónica- nadie quiere casarse con un cadáver.

Peeta niega, molesto.

- Te estás quemando, Dolcezza- ejerce presión sobre mis muslos y estira el cuello para que lo bese- ya le prometí a tu mamá que haríamos lindos bebitos rubios y dementes, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

- Nock, nock- digo, y presiono sus mejillas- tú nunca cumples tus promesas

- En lo que refiere a ti, sí- responde, y en seguida vuelve a acosar mis pechos hasta llegar a mi vientre- y tu lo quieres también...- susurra, y me hace estremecer- quieres que sea tuyo para siempre.

- No sé de que hablas...- me hago la desentendida, acariciando sus cabellos- no recuerdo haber dicho eso.

Peeta se ríe, una risa diabólica.

- No sabes mentir, Dolcezza- se burla, y luego se pone serio para volver a besar mi vientre- ¿lo hacemos otra vez?

Me mira como un nene que quiere seguir jugando en el parque.

- M-M- respondo en negativa- tenemos que ir al cine.

Peeta me mira con esos ojos de asesino. No sé como le hace para vagar de un estado de ánimo al otro.

- ¡No!- responde, como un crío. Hasta frunce el ceño y presiona los labios haciendo un berrinche.

- Annie y Finnick...

- ¿Qué crees que están haciendo Annie y Finn ahora mismo?- me pregunta. Me quedo con cara de "dugh, nos esperan", y Peeta pone los ojos en blanco- te gusta que te haga estas cosas, pero en lo demás eres bastante pura. Amore, esos dos son peores que nosotros, seguro están en el estacionamiento del mall, como nosotros aquí, haciendo...

- Ok, vale- lo detengo- no quiero esa imagen de mi amiga en mi mente...

- O al revés y Annie le está...

Lo miro con cara de "ni en tus mejores sueños"

- Sabes que yo no...

- Esa mañana, cuando le pegaste a Clove, hablaste algo de dulces- dice pícaro, y haciéndose el inocente a la vez- ¿como fue?

- Me das asco- le digo sincera. Peeta se ríe y deja un beso en mi frente. - brrrrr, ¡puaj!

- Lo sé- dice, y me acaricia la espalda aún cubierta por la blusa- estoy de broma, tu le tienes asco a la carne de todo tipo..

- Dios, Peeta.

- Es broma, es broma- se disculpa, y luego besa mis labios- ¿y?...¿lo hacemos otra vez?

Uf...

Me pregunta eso, y tiemblo. Lo peor es que el maldito se da cuenta.

- Yo creo que mejor no...se nos hará tarde

- Pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa- susurra, y vuelve a lamer mi cicatriz- y un buen esposo debe cuidar de su mujer, darle seguridad y amor. Y yo amo hacerte estas cosas.

- Hum, Peeta- me quejo, porque bueno...si tengo ganas de... Y él está tan guapo y lo deseo tanto. Soy una corrupta del lado oscuro u_u - está bien, pero no más de eso, ven aquí.

- ¡Yupi!- chilla como un crío. Lo atraigo a mis labios y él hace correr el asiento, para terminar recostados. - Dios, siempre he soñado con esto, haces realidad mis sueños, Dolcezza.

Me río, y le ayudo a quitarse la ropa. Su pecho perfecto hace contacto con el mío y el calor me inunda los sentidos.

- No quiero estos- jadea, mientras se baja los pantalones. Alzo mi espalda y desabrocha mi brasier.- ¡joder!

Estamos semidesnudos, pero no se siente así cuando comenzamos a movernos y yo lo recibo en mi interior. Peeta me dice lo mucho que me ama, susurra sobre mi oído entre jadeos y gemidos, presiona mi espalda, aun con la camisa a cuadros, mientras yo le acaricio la cicatriz en su espalda baja, rozando con los jeans.

- Hum..- se queja, cuando voy un poquito más allá de la cicatriz, solo un poquito- compraré un auto...más...grande...

Me río

- !Eres un pervertido!- Peeta se mueve en serio y yo cierro los ojos- oh, pero eres mí pervertido.

Peeta asiente. Tengo su saliva en todas partes, y creo que su olor se ha convertido en mi fragancia personal. Mis piernas, mi abdomen, mi rostro. Todo sucumbe al pastoreo de su lengua de serpiente, que tiene cierta fijación con mis pechos, y mi mejilla y mis labios.

- Te amo- gime, y me besa otra vez. Arrastro mis uñas por su espalda desnuda y lo siento estremecerse- te amo, no voy a compartirte con nadie, nunca.

- No quiero que me compartas- digo sobre sus labios, y lo muerdo. Peeta gime adolorido- solo tú, Dolce, solo tú eres dueño de mis orgasmos.

Y ahí es cuando nuestro encuentro tiene fecha de caducidad. No grito como posesa, porque él se encarga de amortiguar mis chillidos con su boca hasta que el estremecimiento pasa. Acaricio perezosamente su espalda en tanto su respiración cede poco a poco. Tiene los ojos cerrados, sus manos enterradas en mi espalda, mientras yo lo rodeo con mis piernas.

- No salgas aun- lo abrazo más fuerte, y Peeta gruñe cansado.

- Si no lo hago, no saldremos nunca de este estacionamiento- susurra- y si no vamos a ir al cine vamos a mi cama, o la oficina.

- Sí vamos a ir al cine- aseguro, aunque ni yo me lo creo- pero tenemos unos minutos más..

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que..?

Alza la mirada y yo me lamo los labios.

- Diabla- sonríe- pequeña y cachonda diabla.

_Ya qué, soy una descarriada._

Lo beso y susurro en su oído.

- Yo arriba esta vez, y nos vamos, ¿vale?

Peeta asiente emocionado. Otra vez el crío a punto de que le entreguen su juguete favorito.

- Oh, Dios, Katniss- gime, cuando me muevo poco a poco- tú-tú...tú..

Araño su pecho con mis uñas, y pego nuestras frentes.

- ¿Soy la dueña de tus orgasmos?- susurro. Peeta asiente- que no se te olvide- lo amenazo- tu no puedes ser de ninguna otra perra, antes la mato.

- Alguien está asimilando cosas..- se ríe Peeta. Me muevo más rápido- mierda..

- Es que ya descubrí donde escondes el hacha.

Y nuevamente allí, en ese auto estacionado en el Capitol, Peeta me hace ver las estrellas por tercera vez.

Tras una hora de relajo, vestirnos y ordenar un poco las cosas, Peeta por fin echa a andar el auto. No abrimos las ventanas, me encanta el olor a sexo, se lo he dicho y él adora complacerme. Por el contrario, Peeta enciende el aire acondicionado. El cine no queda tan lejos, lo malo es que está en el último piso y son un millar de escaleras mecánicas que detesto.

- ¿Que odias menos?- me pregunta, ya en el primer piso.

- Mmm, ¿tus brazos?- Peeta me mira horrorizado, seguro piensa que lo haré subir conmigo a cuestas por las escaleras- tonto, vamos por las mecánicas.

- ¿Segura?- pregunta. Saco los auriculares de mi i-pod y pongo una canción- ¿que haces?

- Me distrae- le explico.

Peeta toma mi mano, y empezamos la odisea.

_Decir "Te Amo"_  
_No son las palabras __que quiero escuchar de ti._  
_No es que no quiera que tú __no me lo digas,  
pero __si solo supieras cuan__ fácil __sería mostrarme cómo te sientes_.

_Más que palabras_  
_Es todo lo que tienes que hacer __para convertirlo en realidad,_  
_entonces no tendrías que decir_  
_que me amas_  
_Porque ya lo sabría._

_- _Estás escuchando la canción- me dice Peeta. Me tiene aferrada por la cintura, yo un escalón más arriba, para quedar emparejados.

- Creo que no podré parar de escucharla. - le paso un audífono, mientras subimos por otra escalera.

_¿Qué harías si mi corazón estuviera partido en dos?_  
_Mas que palabras para mostrar qué sientes_  
_que tu amor por mí es real._

_¿Qué dirías si yo me llevo esas palabras?_  
_Entonces no podrías empezar de nuevo_  
_Solo diciendo "Te Amo"._  
_Más que palabras._

- Ja, ja- se ríe- estoy a punto de sacar un encendedor.

- Yo también pensaba en lo mismo- le digo, divertida. Subimos otra escalera más, la última- pero me gusta..

- Podríamos usarla, ya sabes...

- ¿Qué?

- El día de nuestra boda- responde. Giro para quedar frente a frente. - el día que seas mía para toda la vida, mío Amore.

Sonrío, la canción ya casi termina.

_Más que palabras_  
_Es todo lo que siempre necesité que mostraras._  
_Entonces no tendrías que decir __que me amas,_  
_Porque yo ya lo sabría._

- Está bien, Peeta- le digo, y beso sus labios- acepto, acepto casarme contigo.

Peeta sonríe con sus ojos azul primavera, algo melancólicos y cristalinos. Es como si hubiera esperado estas palabras hace mucho, y temía tanto la respuesta que evitó la pregunta.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, mi amor?- toma mi mano, y deja un beso en la argolla- ¿quieres ser mi esposa? ¿Katniss Mellark?

Sonrío, y beso su mano, donde también hay una sortija.

- Sí- respondo- quiero ser tu esposa, mi psicopaternurita.

- ¿Psicopaternurita?- pregunta divertido.

- Ya sabes...- le digo, mirándolo a los ojos- Te Amo, Peeta Mellark.

Une nuestras frentes y dice:

- Yo también Te Amo, Katniss Everdeen.

El cine es un colapso. Hay una fila tremenda por el estreno de una película, y lo peor es que ni Annie ni Finn dan señales de vida. Les marco un par de veces, pero Peeta decide que es mejor que yo haga fila y él vaya por las entradas. Nada más tomar mi puesto número...¿20?...Dios, está llenísimo, me llega un mensaje de Annie. Vienen subiendo las escaleras.

Espero, atenta a donde está mi demente y también a la llegada de mis amigos. Nada más verlos me estremezco, traen una sonrisa de como si estuvieran viendo ángeles.

¡PEETA TENÍA RAZÓN!

O_O

Son peor que nosotros.

- ¡Kat!- chilla mi amiga. Está muy feliz y me abraza, y huele a Finn.

Dios, no puedo evitar asquearme.

- ¡Ey!- Finn solo es capaz de saludar con la mano, y mirar con cara de idiota a mi amiga parlanchina- ahm, Peeta está comprando las entradas- les informo.

Al rato mi chico llega, mal humorado, pero con los benditos tickets.

- Mierda- gruñe, y tiene cara de querer hacer volar al mundo- ¿Y ustedes?

Annie y Finn se sonrojan.

- Te dije que eran peor que nosotros, Dolcezza- añade Peeta, y guiña un ojo- y tú que querías venirte.

Escucho suspiros a mi espalda.

- Ahm, ¿Peeta?- le digo, aprontándome a la bomba que va a estallar. Es que quiero pop corn, y la fila es enorme también- ¿podrías?...ya sabes..

Peeta me mira extrañado. Luego se iluminan sus ojitos y me toma en brazos.

- Amigos, Katniss y yo nos vamos a casar.

Ajajajajajaja, creo que me está temblando un ojo.

O_o

- ¡Ah!- grita Annie, y salta a la espalda de Peeta y le deja besos en sus mejillas- ¡los amo!...¡los amo!...¡los amo!

Peeta se ríe, y hace equilibrio para sostenernos a las dos.

- No sé que decir, cabrón- escuchamos a Finn, que nos mira casi llorando- solo que me enseñes el método, maestro.

Peeta le guiña un ojo.

Y nuevamente escucho los suspiros de las chicas en la fila.

- Katniss- dice mi amiga, y me abraza- es todo tan perfecto que me aterra.

- A mí también- le digo.

Y veo como Finn y Peeta se abrazan también, y Finnick le susurra algo al oído, y lo mira paternalmente. Como si lo estuviera consolando, y felicitando, y diciéndole lo orgulloso que está de él.

- Grrrr

- ¿Por qué gruñes como un perro?- me pregunta Annie. Me suelta para mirar- oh, grrrrr

Una tropa de chicas le están haciendo ojitos a nuestros hombres, tan sumidos en su charla, que no se dan cuenta.

- ¿Disculpa?

Con Annie nos damos la vuelta, donde más chicas nos miran algo asustadas.

- Ahm...- Annie no sabe que decir, y yo tampoco. Las miramos e intentamos no mostrar el hacha.

- Ellos- apunta hacia nuestros chicos- son sus novios.

Annie se pone en posición de ataque, mientras yo saco el hacha.

- El rubio alto, guapo y trigueño de por allí es mi novio- señala Annie.

- Y el rubio alto, guapo y blanquito que le acompaña es el mío- le digo- y...- alzo la mano- mi futuro esposo.

Demente psicopaternurita, pero mío.

Y sin esperar esa reacción, las chicas saltan y gritan como locas.

- ¡Son tan perfectos!- nos dicen, se ríe y sacan sus celulares. _¿Ah?- ¿_nos dejan sacarnos una foto con ellos?

- Que mierda- gruñe Annie. Y tengo que tomarla del brazo para que no les salte encima. - Kat, tú las matas y yo las entierro.

u_u

La locura es contagiosa.

- ¿No se dan cuenta?- pregunta otra de las chicas. Y luego todas se echan a reír- ¡se llaman igual que los protagonistas de la película!

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Los juegos del hambre?- dice otra chica. Nos miran como si fuéramos brutas- ¡el libro!...¡la peli que van a entrar a ver! ¡Peeta y Finnick!

- Yo no he leído ese libro- susurra Annie.

- Yo tampoco- le digo. Vigilamos a las chicas, porque de un minuto a otro nos matan.

- ¡En Llamas es la segunda parte!

O_O

OH ¡FUCK!

Peeta ahora sí me mata, fue idea mía ver esta película, y él quería ver En Trance. Y lo peor es que parece que es una saga, ¡y no hemos visto la primera!...

Annie me mira con la misma cara de espanto.

Estamos jodidas.

- ¿Pasa algo chicas?

Siento la presión familiar en mis costillas, y la fragancia de Peeta en mi cuello.

- No- responde Annie- es que estás chicas...ahm, ¿cuales son sus nombres?

La primera en hablarnos es quien responde.

- Ahm, yo soy Coraline T, y ellas son mis amigas Julietacu, Ady Mellark87, Pan Quemado, y Guirl of Night.

- Lindos nombres- dice Finn.

Y literalmente las chicas explotan.

- Por favor- nos dice Julietacu. - solo una foto.

- ¿De qué hablan, Dolcezza?- susurra Peeta en mi oído.

- Vale, vale- responde Annie, antes que yo pueda explicarle. - a ver, sus móviles..

Me encojo de hombros, y divertida veo como Annie se lleva a Peeta y Finnick del brazo, los pone frente a una gigantografía de la película, y toda una tropa de chiquillas los rodean.

- Vale- dice Annie, y toma el primer móvil- digan...ahm, ¿que quieren decir?

- ¡Azucarillos!- grita una de las chicas.

- ¡Besos de fuego!- dice otra.

Y al final salen dos corridas de fotos grupales de como 10 móviles distintos, con los rostros sonrientes de las chicas, Finnick con su sonrisa sexy, Peeta sonriendo a la fuerza. Luego cada una quiso una foto individual, lo cual terminó de crispar los nervios de mi demente y sensual Dolce.

- Esta te la voy a cobrar...- susurra sobre mi oído- espero que no estés demasiado cansada, porque esta noche no te daré tregua.

Doy un respingo.

- ¿Sí sabes que esos castigos son demasiado placenteros como para ser considerados simples castigos, verdad?- sonrío, pero Peeta me mira como león enjaulado a punto de saltar sobre una gacela.

- Compré unos juguetes muy peculiares, Dolcezza- lo miro espantada, y Peeta asiente, lenta y tortuosamente- oh, sí. No tenía pensado usarlos, solo los compré por mera curiosidad, pero luego de esto...

- ¡Es tu turno, Peeta!- chilla mi amiga.

Y Peeta sonríe dulcemente, y todas se derriten.

T_T

Si supieran.

La película al final no resulta tan mala, y creo que hasta me compraré el libro. Peeta y Finn en cambio, se dedicaron a masacrar personajes de video juegos con sus mac-phone, y gruñir en ciertas partes donde un chico rubio y dulce, curiosamente llamado Peeta, hacía su aparición. El griterío era estridente.

Al salir se nos ocurre ir por algo de comida. Annie y yo nos adelantamos hablando de la película y de los chicos que aparecen en ella, mientras Finn y Peeta nos siguen el paso, charlando quien sabe qué cosas. Nos metemos en waffles y crepes. Una chica bien mona nos trae la carta y bandejas con aperitivos y agua.

- Las mujeres son unas locas- gruñe Peet, con cara de fastidio.

Annie se ríe y le pega en el hombro.

- Tú tienes la culpa, guapo.

Me mira con picardía y luego añade:

- ¿Me acompañas al baño, amiga?

- Annie- dice Finn- sí sabes que no es el mejor lugar para ir acompañado, ¿verdad?

Annie rueda los ojos.

- Hombres, no saben nada.

Nos levantamos de los cómodos sillones, pero al dar la vuelta choco contra alguien.

- Lo siento- me disculpo.

- Salvaje, hija de puta, ¿ahora me quieres dejar ciega?

Rayos, y el día se presentaba tan bonito hasta ahora.

- Clove- gruñe Peeta, antes de que pueda responder.

- ¿Ya te lo pensaste, Peet?- pregunta la chica- te dije que no iba a esperar por mucho..

Miro a Peeta con cara de "¡que mierda!"

Clove se acerca a Peeta peligrosamente, y aun a pesar del odio y rabia que veo en los ojos de mi chico, la castaña lo rodea sin alarma alguna.

- ¿Quieres mi silencio?- susurra, con su lengua viperina cerca de los labios de mi chico- ya sabes lo que pido, ya sabes lo que deseo.

Peeta respira trabajosamente, estático, y conteniendo toda la ira en sus tensados músculos. Finn lo mira, como diciéndole "resiste", "resiste", y Annie está que le salta encima. Yo en tanto, quiero largarme y echarme a llorar.

¿Cómo está eso de "te lo pensaste"?

- ¡Anda movimientos esas manos tuyas de puta del cuerpecito de Mío Cugino, battona!

Annie y yo giramos pasmadas.

- ¿Delly?- pregunta Peeta.

- Io la mato- dice la rubia, caminando peligrosamente hacia Clove, que la mira con espanto- 10...9...8...7...6...5

Clove sale del trance, abre mucho los ojos, y luego se gira hacia mi novio.

- Ya lo sabes, Peet, no soy una chica paciente.

- 3...2...

Clove se aleja presurosa, en tanto Delly la mira con odio.

- ¡TI VENISSE UN`ACCIDENTE, BATTONA!- grita, haciendo que todo mundo nos mire. Entonces gira, y camina directo hacia donde está Peeta- ¡Primo!

Lo abraza con afecto, y le da tanda de besos en ambas mejillas. Peeta está como en shock, luego enfoca la mirada, extrañado.

- ¿Qués haces aquí?- pregunta sorprendido, pero no con cizaña. Solo está confundido e intenta hacer encajar las piezas.

- ¡Cómo!- chilla Delly, extrañada- ¿que Katniss no te informó que vendría?

Entonces los dos giran lentamente; mirada asesina, rostros serios, y una expresión de incredulidad que me mata y me revive, y luego me vuelve a matar.

MIERDA

JODIDA MIERDA

T_T

- ¿Bienvenida?- digo en modo de saludo, e intento sonreír.

Algo me dice, que por sus rostro negando lentamente, las cosas no van a terminar bien para mí.


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

**Castigo**

Gritos y cosas que caen. Eso es lo que escucho mientras estoy sentada en la escalera, Peeta y Delly votan tensiones del otro extremo, chillando en un fluido italiano.

u_u

Todo terminó abruptamente, cuando sus miradas de odio cruzaron conmigo y una sentencia quedó firmada en los ojos Mellark Capone. Lindos ojos, por cierto. Delly fue la primera en hablar. Saludó a Finn con estrecha confianza, usando el apodo del "Loco Odair", en tanto Annie y yo fuimos rezagadas para el final.

_"Ustedes dos no lo pasarán nada bien esta noche, par de diablas- susurró frente a nosotras- nada bien"_

Así que aquí estoy, rezando para que Delly abogue por mí, porque los astros jueguen a mi favor, y en última instancia, intentado convencer a San Pedro para que tenga las puertas del edén listas; hoy les caigo sí o sí. Espero sea una muerte rápida.

Sin uñas en las manos, los nudillos rotos de tanto morderlos, y mis nervios al límite, decido encerrarme en la habitación de mi demonio y tomar una ducha. No entiendo nada de lo que hablan, ¡nada!, pero aún así uno sabe cuando es algo bueno o malo según la entonación y el énfasis. La charla (si le podemos llamar así) es bastante acalorada. Y aquello es peor para mi corazón. Si me va a matar, que gusto morir tras un orgasmo, petición de matrimonio, y amada de una forma psicópata. No puedo decir que con eso estoy lista, digo, me faltó lo de los bebés, plantar el árbol y escribir un libro, pero entre eso y nada...

No pienso en escapar mientras ellos discuten, no porque me falten neuronas, sino porque Peeta me dejó bien claro que sería capas de volar el planeta con tal de dar con mi paradero. Por el bien de nuestra especie y los ecosistemas terrestres, le dije que no lo haría, que soy una mujer y sé hacer frente a las consecuencias de mis actos. No sé si aquello fue bueno o malo, porque entonces me dejó en la entrada de su departamento y Delly le siguió los pasos.

Son cerca de la 1 de la madrugada, por lo que imaginarán ha pasado su buen par de horas.

Me desnudo lento, porque los temblores no me permiten hacerlo de otro modo. Frente al espejo de cuerpo entero destacan las evidencias de los lametones y mordiscos de mi psicópata, marcas violetas en mis pechos, caminos de mordidas en mi vientre y entre mis piernas, su olor...

Cierro los ojos, hago un tomate con mi melena y entro al cálido abrazo del chorro del agua, implorando clemencia y tolerancia con mi estupidez. Peeta no va a matarme, digo, quizás se case primero conmigo y luego saque el hacha. Dios...creo que hace tiempo que no experimentada esta ansiedad, esta polaridad extrema de mis sentimientos donde la evidente probabilidad de un atentado a mi vida me paraliza por completo. Estoy dividida entre dos corrientes. Una parte de mi ser quiere creer que Peeta es el hombre del que me enamoré, lo malo, es que no sé definir a ese hombre.

_¿Es el maníaco? ¿el dulce? ¿el apasionado? ¿el mal genio? ¿el sobreprotector?_

La otra parte, una que había marginado a lo profundo de mi inconsciente, ahora grita por ayuda. Me dice, "no conocemos a ese hombre, no te engañes". Y esa es la verdad. No lo conozco. Lo amo, sí. Lo amo. No son solo palabras, sino puro y real amor.

Como el rocío que baña los campos por la mañana, el sentimiento fue entrando y saliendo de mi corazón. A veces me caía violento, otras fugaz, y en algunas simplemente se evaporaba dejando nada más una huella. Mi cuerpo reacciona al suyo con la fuerza de la costumbre, Peeta nada más presionó el botón y yo caí en las redes de su candor.

_¿Es el de los secretos? ¿el violento? ¿el vibrante e ingenuo? ¿el niño?_

¿Quien es Peeta?

¿Quien soy yo?

¿Qué es esto que tenemos?

Lo Amo. Me Ama.

¿Es suficiente?

Un portazo me saca de mis cavilaciones. Pasos, y luego simplemente el tronar del cristal cuando la puerta corredera de la ducha se abre violentamente. El agua sigue corriendo, y me ayuda a ahogar un gemido. Peeta está ahí, con sus ojos azul hielo y las pupilas dilatadas. Se marcan las venas en su frente, en su cuello y tiene los puños blancos por la presión que ejerce sobre ellos.

Da un paso. Estira el brazo hacia la llave y su toque familiar me congela. No es cálido, no es seguro y vulnerable, sino 100% peligroso. Estoy dando la vuelta a la esquina y he caído al vacío. No es una faceta nueva en su personalidad, pero el magnetismo rebelde e impetuoso ahora me sabe a salvajismo. A descontrol...

_A ese día.._

_- _¿Te he lastimado alguna vez, Katniss?- pregunta entonces.

Trago grueso buscando mi voz, pero la muy cabrona salió huyendo con la consigna "soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra".

La respiración de mi demente es trabajosa, su pecho entrenado se infla y desinfla rígido, su expresión contenida me hace morder mi labio inferior con fuerza, hasta sentir el flujo salino colarse por mis dientes. Sangre.

- ¡RESPONDE!- Grita entonces.

Lo miro aterrada, y a la vez amándolo. Enamorada y engatusada por su inclemente forma de amarme. Dios...esto es demasiado complejo.  
Gritos se extienden desde la habitación, y no tengo que adivinar, es Delly. Aporrea la puerta del cuarto, chillando cosas en italiano, francés, alemán y quien sabe que idiomas, menos español e ingles.

_ ¡PEETA!...¡PEETA!_

Y Peeta entra totalmente a la ducha, me acorrala y me hace sentir pequeña. Una de sus manos alcanza mi brazo, aún húmedo, mientras la otra se apodera de mi mandíbula. No es bueno, porque de inmediato se cola el dolor. Mi piel sucumbe bajo sus dedos hechiceros. Mi labio inferior cede, mientras sus ojos no pierden de vista los míos.

- HE DICHO- repite con voz dura, y presión extrema. Tira de mi labio ensangrentado hasta que lo libera con su pulgar- SI TE HE LASTIMADO ALGUNA VEZ.

Niego.

- No- suspiro. Mi voz sale temblorosa, nada más un zumbido de algo que no reconozco.

Sus ojos fríos y lejanos brillan fugazmente. Una estela, pero no es buena.

_Delly sigue gritando. _

- BUENO, SIEMPRE HAY UNA PRIMERA VEZ PARA TODO...

- Peeta- gimo, cuando ya no soporto el dolor.

La mano en mi mandíbula se acomoda entonces sobre mi boca, y cubre mis labios.

- NO- dice. No grita, pero su voz es tan dura que es como si lo hiciera- NO VAS A USAR TUS MALDITAS DISTRACCIONES NI UNA SOLA VEZ. TE PASASTE, Y YO SIEMPRE HE SIDO SINCERO CONTIGO, SIEMPRE TE HE ADVERTIDO...TE DIJE QUE NO ME PUSIERAS A PRUEBA, NI DUDARAS DE MI PALABRA, PORQUE SERÍA LA MALDITA FALTA GRAVE QUE ME HARÍA CASTIGARTE EN VERDAD.

Intento decir algo, mis piernas se mueven, pero entonces él me aprisiona, y me mira sin ceder al horror que estoy sintiendo.

_Delly sigue gritando_

- TAN PUTAMENTE DIFÍCIL DE COMPLACER...- suspira abatido- TAN...¿SABES QUE TE AMO, VERDAD?

Ya no puedo soportarlo. No me importa el dolor, son sus ojos los que me están matando.

- ¡LO SABES!-grita.

Y aunque lloro, su maldad no cede.

_Me va a matar_

Asiento, cierro los ojos y dejo que mis lágrimas fluyan.

- CUANDO DESPIERTES...- dice. Siento su aliento y su nariz rozando mi piel. Abro los ojos, y me pierdo en sus ojos azules- CUANDO VUELVAS, ODIÁNDOME Y RETORCIENDO EN DOLOR, VOY A ESTAR AHÍ. LO QUIERAS O NO, ESTARÉ AHÍ, PORQUE TÚ ME PERTENECES.

Peeta se acerca; su expresión afligida, sus labios tensos, los ojos de un asesino. Saca la mano de mi boca y me sostiene cuando me derrumbo. Si no me abrazara a su espalda el frío golpe con la baldosa me haría gritar, aun así no niego que mis rodillas están derretidas, y tiemblo mucho cuando Peeta entierra el rostro en mi cuello y no me atraviesa el calor.

Ya no hay más calor.

- Pregunta lo que quieras- gruñe, y sale de mi cuerpo con los ojos enrojecidos. - dime, dime lo que quieres...lo que está en tu mente, lo que quieres saber.

No puedo. Me mira fijamente esperando mis palabras, pero no puedo. No, si eso lo hará enfadar, o alejarse. No puedo preguntar lo que estoy pensado porque temo a la respuesta.

- Estás loco...-susurro.

Peeta se burla y luego aterriza su mirada.

- No te sigas quemando- me amenaza. Me mira decepcionado y luego muestra señas de apartarse. - Simplemente no lo hagas.

- Dúchate conmigo- le digo. Necesito que el calor vuelva, necesito sentirlo, necesito que...- por favor...

Peeta niega

- Mi diabla cachonda, ¿sabes que usar el sexo es un golpe bajo?- responde. Me aleja de su cuerpo, y da el agua de la ducha- termina lo que estabas haciendo.

-¡No!- le digo, cuando quiere salir. - quédate...

Peeta parpadea, taciturno.

No es él, está fuera de sí.

- Ahora mismo no es el mejor momento para estar juntos- me dice. Me aborrece, eso es lo que da a entender- así...tú no eres un coño, yo no follo contigo, yo te hago el amor. Estar juntos ahora sería un acto asquerosamente podrido y egoísta...

_VIOLAR_

- Tú no me harías daño- insisto. No sé por qué, pero lo hago y me aferro a su pecho- ¡lo dijiste! ¡lo prometiste!

- Prometí que no te lastimaría- asiente- por eso me voy ahora, en lo que a ti respecta siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Me estás lastimando ahora- gimo. Y me dejo caer al piso.

Lloro porque si es necesario que me haga daño, que me lastime para que se quede, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo. Sin amor no sufres, pero yo quiero que me ame, así que acepto el precio. Quiero ser feliz a costa de su dolor. De su destrucción.

Peeta sin embargo no cede. Solo me aparta, sale del baño, y luego abre la puerta donde Delly sigue gritando. Escucho golpes, más gritos, y luego una respiración acelerada.

- Oh, Katniss banana- dice Delly. Se agacha, y me abraza- sh-sh-sh, todo va a terminar muy pronto. Muy pronto.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto, entre gemidos- yo..

- Fuiste una diabla- me dice Delly, refunfuñona. Me acaricia con ternura- diabla caprichosa e insaciable. Mira que treta estabas armando, tú pequeña carina estás jugando un juego muy sucio, Peeta no merece eso.

- Lo odio- le digo, aunque no es verdad.

Delly deja un beso en mi cabeza.

- Venga mía carina malvada- me toma del codo, y me conduce hasta la tina- vamos a sacar ese odio tuyo que de nada sirve ahora mismo..

Escuchamos un portazo.

Luego el rugir de un auto...

Y mi corazón roto.

- Sólo te está protegiendo- comenta Delly, en tanto la tina se llena con agua caliente- estuviste a un pelo de...

- ¡Que lo haga!- gimo adolorida. Se fue, Peeta me dejó, aunque dijo que no lo haría...él me dejó. Se fue, y yo... - ¡Yo lo necesito aquí, conmigo!

Delly me mira compasiva. Toma unas toallas del armario y se sienta sobre ellas. El agua se llena de espuma y sales.

- Lo que tú necesitas es algo que él enterró en lo más profundo de su corazón, mía carina- responde. Me mira apoyada en el borde de la bañera- pero bien buena que eres para meter la pata, ¿cómo se te ocurre usarme para conseguir información? ¡diabla traicionera!

- Yo no quería...yo...solo...-me largo a llorar y gimo adolorida. Solo quería saber un poco más de su vida, de su relación con Clove, de como eran las cosas en Italia. Quería investigar su mundo, aquel Peeta que va más allá de la mascarilla traviesa y dominante- ¿por qué hace esto?

Delly me mira como si fuera una cría

- Por que te ama, Katniss- sostiene, con una mirada cálida y primaveral- porque prefiere tu odio, tu temor antes de perderte de nuevo.

- Yo no voy a dejarlo.

Delly me mira seria, y luego suspira algo cansada.

- Oh, Katniss- me dice con lástima- hay mil formas de lastimar, de dañar, de destruir. Hay mil formas de abandonar a alguien, de matar...un cadáver no es solo el que se entierra en los cementerios, un cadáver también puede ser un cuerpo sin alma ni corazón.

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con su pasado?- Delly asiente.- el accidente..

- Horrible accidente- dice, con un español demasiado dramático- horrible...

- ¿Su padre y madre?

Delly me mira suspicaz.

- Io...no, no debería- se dice, a sí misma. Luego me mira enfadada- io adoro a mi primo, pero...

- Por favor- suplico.

Delly me mira largo rato en silencio.

- El padre de Peeta fue la razón por la que tuvieron que partir de Italia- relata con tristeza- horrible hombre, ¡terrible!. Un pecador insaciable a los frutos de la carne- continúa- motivo de muchas separaciones, y grandes penas...

- Él era..

- Infiel- responde Delly, sin dejarme hablar- y la madre de Peet, mujer hermosa como ninguna, demasiado negligente. Proxeneta de un culto macabro, una cruzada del amor distorsionado..

- ¿Qué?

- Ella solapaba las infidelidad de su esposo- dice la rubia- Una locura, ¿eh?- Delly suspira con tristeza- solapar, incitar, proteger. Escaparon de Italia cuando Peeta era un crío, él no sabía nada porque tal parece que en este país abandonaron las viejas costumbres- Delly bufa- sin embargo los instintos bajos son los peores y más difíciles de extirpar.

- ¿Por eso se fue a Italia otra vez?- pregunto- ¿por eso Peeta escapó?

- ¡Escapar!...

Delly se calla, y luego se levanta.

- Anda, a salir.

Salgo de la tina, me seco, y uso uno de los pijamas de Peeta. Su olor me invade, y aunque no quiero me echo a llorar otra vez, me acurruco en su cama, y mi corazón pide a gritos su compañía. Lo necesito a mi lado. Delly acaricia mis cabellos en silencio. Me permite llorar, y aguarda porque sabe que hay más preguntas. Preguntas que no fui capaz de pronunciar, que no le pude hacer a Peeta aún cuando él suplicaba que lo hiciera.

- Clove-digo, entre sollozos.

- ¿La puta?- pregunta Delly, algo adormilada- ella no merece la pena de una charla

- Fue novia de Peeta

- Fue su perdición- me corrige Delly- un gran dolor de cabeza, una gata mal intencionada...

- Un coño

Delly se ríe

- Sí, y lastimó demasiado a mi primo, raggaza.

- Peeta la amaba- susurro, y me apretujo más contra su almohada- ella era la chica que conoció en su niñez.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- La chica, esa de la que estaba enamorado...la que quiso recuperar, pero no pudo.

- Te aseguro que estás completamente perdida- responde. Apaga la luz de la lámpara y se acomoda a mi lado- pase lo que pase, Katniss, tu no debes creer una palabra de lo que diga esa mujer.

- Al parecer maneja más información al respecto...- gruño, y la odiosidad en mi voz roba gruñidos a Delly.

- Si querías saber más, entonces debiste preguntarle- dice, usando un tono de regañina- es tu novio, Katniss. Si no le tienes confianza, si no crees en él, entonces déjalo. Peeta ya ha tenido suficiente.

- Pobre Peeta, ¿no?- digo irónica- tal pareciera que lleva una vida sufriendo por mi culpa.

Delly guarda silencio.

Yo simplemente duermo.

_Estamos en una habitación oscura, silenciosa y fría. Mis pezones se endurecen a su tacto, y mientras más intento alcanzarle, más se interna en mi interior, más se arrastra y se aleja y luego vuelve a entrar. _

_- Te dije que esto no es un castigo-_

_Peeta gruñe entre mis piernas, mientras yo me retuerzo de placer, con los puños asegurados sobre mi cabeza. Peeta hace presión sobre mis piernas y las abre más, y más, y yo no puedo soportarlo. _

_- Por favor, Dolce-_

_Peeta gruñe, y luego me arrastra hasta el final del escritorio. Mis brazos están adoloridos, pero por una perversión interna no quiero que me suelte. Peeta sube por mi vientre, se divierte por mi pechos y finalmente llega a mis labios. Entra en mí, en tanto libera mis ataduras, y yo me aferro a su espalda, con mis brazos y piernas. _

_- ¡Te Amo!-_

_- Eso ya no funciona, Dolcezza-_

_Me levanta y deja mi cuerpo contra el escritorio. Mis pechos se restriegan adoloridos, mientras intento seguirle el ritmo a sus movimientos, a sus embates cada vez más rápidos y fuertes. Me aferro con mis manos al borde, y cierro los ojos solo para agudizar mis sentidos, y escuchar su respiración. Nuestros cuerpos chocan con fuerza y hacen eco. Tengo que reprimir mis gritos, soportarlo, porque esto que estamos haciendo es..._

- Tienes sueños húmedos- me dice Delly, con cara de fastidio- ¡y ya quiten esa cara de culo!

Dos semanas.

¡Dos semanas!

No hemos sabido ni de Finnick ni de Peeta desde hace dos semanas.

Estamos en el centro comercial haciendo las veces de colgador. Delly va de tienda en tienda, nos pasa las bolsas, mientras nosotras la seguimos en estado autómata, preguntándonos por nuestros hombres.

- Es lo que merecen por ser unas curiosas...

- ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo ahora?- me pregunta Annie, con sus ojos rojos y ojeras.

Me encojo de hombros y suspiro.

- ¿Qué, que están haciendo?- pregunta Delly. Se ríe, malvada, y luego gira con unas blusas- pues que otra cosa, follar.

- ¿Qué?- gimo. Aun está fresco el último sueño húmedo. Un nudo se abre en mi estómago y la ira se apodera de mis entrañas- ¡Delly!

- Wuajajjajajajaja- se ríe Delly, diabólica y con esa mirada siniestra- ¿ven que fácil es hacerlas sufrir? ¿ven lo que ganan por andar de entrometidas?

Annie protesta.

- Necesito a mi Finny-lindy

u_u

- Necesito a mi psicopaternurita

u_u

Delly habla en italiano, pero estoy segura que se refiere a los zapatos que acaba de descubrir.

- Loco Odair está más cambiado de lo que recuerdo- murmura Delly, arrastrando esos zapatos. Lleva todo a la caja para que lo empaquen- ahora, par de diablas mal portadas, a comer.

- Grrrararbrrrssrsrsg

- Frfsrfssrssfrssfsrsfsrs- añade Annie.

Nos miramos adoloridas, recogemos las bolsas y seguimos a nuestra dulce y tierna Capone. Si hemos podido resistir sus comentarios ácidos y crueles, supongo que podremos con la ausencia de nuestros hombres.


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

_**Al cuore non si comanda.**_

**_(En algún lugar fuera de Santiago)_**

- ¡No puedo!...¡no puedo!...¡no puedo!

- ¿Otra vez lo mismo?

- Mierda, Peeta...uf-uf-uf-uf...necesito un tanque de oxígeno...uf-uf-uf-uf..

- Solo son unos cuántos metros, Finn. No exageres.

- ¿Unos cuantos metros?...Oye, perrín, me parece bien eso de la abstinencia y buscar el centro, pero sinceramente matas mi anatomía y mi fisiología.

- ¿Tienen esas clases en derecho?

- Buf, no me subestime, mi hermano.

- No te subestimo.

- Que sea un humanista fiel, y tenga cierta tendencia a limpiar la mierda que dejas tirada...

- Solo quería saber si tenías clases de ciencias...

- No me convierte directamente en...

- En derecho.

- Un imbécil...como sea, ya no puedo más, así que a menos que me cargues yo no sigo.

- ¿Y si mejor te violo?

- Ah, déjame ver si entiendo, ¿me ofreces entre cargarme y descansar, o correr y no violarme?

- Ahám

- Violame.

- Pfff, si fuera Robert ya lo habría hecho.

- Pero no lo eres.

- Nop, no lo soy.

- Así que caminemos

- Vale, vale, todos modos, también ayuda, ya sabes.

- Lo sé, lo tienes difícil, Peet, y aunque no comparto tus métodos sabes que te apoyo.

- Gracias, así como voy te necesitaré para cuando deba internarme en un psiquiátrico.

- Mierda, Peeta, ¿por qué no le dices y ya?... Katniss es fuerte, y aunque tú te niegues a creerlo bien en el fondo lo sabes. Ella puede lidiar con esto, pero te necesita íntegro, te necesita.

- Ése es el problema, Finnick, ¿cuál es el Peeta que ella necesita? ¿el de su pasado? La otra noche, en la playa, tuvo una crisis. Fue clara al decirme que si hubiera algo de su pasado que valga la pena recordar, lo haría. Pero no hay nada, a ella no le importaba nada de lo que teníamos.

- Ahora está enamorada de ti, Peeta. ¿No es suficiente?

- Tal parece que no, si anduvo investigando parte de mi pasado.

- Annie me dijo que las mujeres son así, yo no entiendo...

- Uuff...¿cuál es el punto en querer complicar más las cosas?...de todos modos por lo que hablamos, no pudieron sacarle nada a Delly.

- No es lo que pudieran averiguar lo que me preocupa, Finn. Yo no puedo cambiar la vida de nadie, y aquello fue parte de Katniss también. Lo que me confunde es que cuando tomo la decisión de dejar atrás lo que hubo entre nosotros, entonces ella quiere volver atrás. Si quiero volver y confesar lo que hubo entre nosotros, ella sufre un colapso mental y los malditos dolores por los recuerdos.

- Sé sincero con ella, dile... solo dile.

- ¿Y perderle otra vez?

- No la vas a perder, Peeta.

- Siempre le digo que terminaré por destruir lo que es, que voy a matar a esta Katniss perdida y confundida. No quiero hacerle daño, no voy a lastimarla una vez más. ¿Qué tal si no resiste la verdad? ¿Qué tal si el dolor es más fuerte y ella pierde la cordura?...no me lo perdonaría, no puedo destruir su vida otra vez.

- Te recuerdo que no fuiste tú quien causó el daño.

- Eso da igual, Finn.

- Le prometiste a su madre que no dejarías que nadie le haría daño, y que guardarías su secreto. Nunca has sido tú de todos modos, el daño que sufrió Katniss fue el resultado del egoísmo de esa mujer.

- ¡ Y qué quieres que haga!...que le diga "Ey, Katniss. Todo lo que te dijeron de tu pasado está mal. Tu mamá era una puta que se metió con mi padre, y yo lo sabía porque los escuchaba cada puñetera noche, de cada puto día", ¿quieres que hable de todas las mentiras?, ¿de todas las veces que su mamá se deshacía de ella solo para ir a mi casa y estar con mi papá?, ¿quieres que le cuente de todas las veces que su madre entraba llorando a mi cuarto suplicándome por favor que no le dijera nada a Katniss?... No puedo Finnick. No puedo romper esa ilusión y hundirla en el infierno. No soy tan cruel.

- No es cuestión de crueldad, Peet. Tú no eres un mal hombre.

- Guardé silencio cuando debí hablar, fui cómplice. Y ya nunca sabré si hablar o no hubiera cambiado en algo las cosas,. Durante los años cuando estuvimos juntos Katniss era feliz, a pesar que esa felicidad era en base a mentiras, ella lo era. Nunca supo de los celos enfermizos de su papá, de los maltratos, de la infidelidad de su madre. No los recuerda, jamás conocerá esa verdad, y lo que Haymitch y Effie le dijeron fue lo mejor.

- No puedo creer que pienses eso.

- Bueno, no conocía bien al señor Everdeen, pero su mujer en el fondo no era una mala persona. Sólo la estaba protegiendo, ocultaba sus conflictos, usaba la enfermedad de mis padres como vía de escape.

- Aquello es cobardía. No puedes justificar el daño por más daño. Si ella lo pasaba mal debió enfrentar aquello, no solapar sus carencias con sexo.

- Tú no..

- Sí. Lo entiendo, Peeta. Pero maldita sea, ¡las peores atrocidades se han cometido con las mejores intenciones!...de qué le sirvió a esa mujer tanta mentira, si al final la verdad los alcanzó a todos, los destruyó. No fue tu culpa, nunca lo ha sido, y cargas con una cruz que no te corresponde. Dale la oportunidad a Katniss de cargar su propio peso, porque te guste o no, ella también te hizo daño al ignorar todo.

- Finnick

- ¡Lo hizo!, fue su padre el que mató a los tuyos. Fue su padre el que casi te mata, el que provocó ese accidente donde Katniss por poco muere también. Todo tiene que ver con ella, y tu solo piensas en como evitar su dolor, en como hacer que ella no se entere..¡te volverás loco si sigues así!

- No puedo hacerlo, maldita sea

- Entonces no entiendo que haces aquí, ¿para qué volviste? ¿pensaste en serio que podrías ayudarla, o solo querías saber que tanto podría destruirle la verdad?

- Yo la amo.

- Lo sé, por eso debes tomar una decisión. No puedes volver al pasado, no puedes ser aquel chico porque la situación no es la misma. Ella no lo necesita. Tampoco puedes ser alguien diferente a lo que eres ahora, con tus demonios. Si Katniss te ama en verdad deberá asumir lo que eres, tal y como hiciste tú renunciando al sueño. Deberá lidiar con tus cambios de humor, con tu demencia, con el hermetismo hasta que poco a poco te vayas recuperando.

- Ella no hará eso, es una pequeña diabla obstinada.

- Entonces tendrás que contarle todo antes que lo averigüe por alguien más, y ya sabes a quien me refiero.

- Clove no va a hablar, Finn.

- Ojalá lo hiciera, porque te he visto realmente como la mierda, y no quiero volver a verte así otra vez.

- Eso no va a pasar, bajo al infierno a menudo, ya es cosa de rutina.

- ¿La vas a dejar?

- ¿A Katniss?

- Supongo que no vas a seguir con ella. Si no puedes contarle la verdad, ni tampoco ser lo que ella necesita, lo más lógico es que la dejes ahora, antes que se destruyan mucho más el uno al otro.

- Ah, tenía que ser mi Dolcezza tan jodidamente difícil de complacer.

- Siempre ha sido igual, Peeta. Aun recuerdo como eran de críos.

- Yo la amo. Creo que lo único bueno en mí son mis sentimientos por ella, lo demás está vacío.

- Y que vas a hacer con Clove entonces.

- Darle lo que quiere.

- Mierda, Peeta.

- Si Clove quiere que vuelva a ser su conejillo de indias, qué remedio.

- No sé si follar rudo sea de conejillos, mucho menos esa clase de perversiones.

- Katniss se merece algo mejor, así lo dijo Delly al menos.

- Delly es una compradora compulsiva, jamás hay que confiar en mujeres así.

- Tal vez tenga razón esta vez.

- Tal vez... ahhhhf, Peeta, tú no eres un mal tipo, espero que no lo olvides.

- Tampoco soy el mejor, aunque lo creí una vez, ¿sabes?, en verdad pensé que podría conseguirlo...hacer que me recordara sin arrastrar con ello el dolor. Sus ojos de pánico de ese día, el llanto, los gritos. Pero ese día no puede volver a repetirse. Y lo peor es que creí en verdad en lo nuestro, pero como todas las cosas dolorosas de su ayer, yo también formo parte de ellas. Ella no quiere recordar, no lo necesita tanto como yo.

- Yo también pensé que lo lograrías, hay momentos en los que casi es como si fueran los de entonces.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y aun piensas deshacerte de los cuadros?

- Uf, la mañana siguiente a cuando estuvimos juntos la encontré en mi cuarto secreto, mis peores pesadillas cobran vida en esas pinturas, todos mis demonios, todo lo que odio del pasado. Y ella estaba allí, diabla curiosa, a punto de quitar la sábana de una de mis pinturas. No puedo arriesgarme a que los vea.

- Otra cosa más que cedes por Katniss.

- Siempre ha sido así, si me fui de este país fue por ella. Por su propio bien. Si volví fue por ella. Si debo entregar mi alma a la zorra de Clove...

- No hagas eso, Peeta. No digas que es por ella.

- No, no podría. Si voy a volver a lo de Clove será por mí, pierdo el control con mayor frecuencia ahora, y si llegara a hacerle daño no lo resistiría.

- La has lastimado, lo he visto.

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo ha reaccionado?

- Lo permite.

- ¿Lo permite?...

- Sí.

- Mierda

- Delly me dice que lo mejor es no seguir tirando el elástico, también sabe de mis descontroles, y no puedo descargar mi frustración con Kat, sin que ello implique hacerme daño también. Volver con Clove es la mejor opción ahora, ser una mierda en sus manos y así evitar que Katniss conozca la verdad. Lo mejor es que ella siga viviendo como hasta ahora, que encuentre a otro alguien que la cuide como yo no puedo hacerlo...

- Mereces algo mejor que ser una simple mierda, Peeta.

- Me gustaría creer eso, pero en vista de como ha resultado todo, lo pongo en duda.

- Bueno, aquí seguirás contando con un buen amigo. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y has hablado con Delly? ¿te ha contado de las chicas?...ya va casi un mes..

- Aun no estoy listo para volver

- Ya lo sé, solo preguntaba por ellas, ¿has hablado con Delly, o no?

- Pfff, Delly puede con ellas, no te preocupes, están bien...

_It´s Been Seven Hours And Fifteen Days_  
_Since You Took Your Love Away._

_I Go Out Every Night And Sleep All Day_  
_Since You Took Your Love Away._

_Since You´ve Been Gone I Can Do Whatever I Want._  
_I Can See Whoever I Choose._

_I Can Eat My Dinner In A Fancy Restaurant._  
_But Nothing,_  
_I Said Nothing, Can Take Away These Blues_

_´Cause Nothing Compares,_  
_Nothing Compares To You._

Me dejo llevar por el ritmo, una melodía que representa perfectamente lo que siento. Annie se deja caer sobre el sofá de Peeta, nuestra residencia todos estos puñeteros días. Mi hogar, con su olor, con su finita presencia.

Por eso, aunque ebria, tomo la botella vacía y tomo mi turno de la canción.

- _Ha sido tan solitario sin ti aquí, como un pájaro sin una canción...Nada puede detener éstas lágrimas solitarias que caen. Dime, cariño, ¿en qué me equivoqué?_

Annie se une a mí, con otra botella destapada de algo fuerte. El bendito elixir de quienes sufrimos el mal de amores.

- _Podría abrazar a todos los chicos que veo, pero sólo me recordarían a ti. _

- _Fui al médico, adivina qué me dijo, adivina qué me dijo?_- Bebo de la botella, y luego me uno a los alaridos y sollozos de mi amiga. Abrazadas las dos, en medio de la mesita en el centro de la sala, cantamos a viva voz. - _Dijo, querida, deberías divertirte, no importa lo que hagas, pero él es un tonto._ _Porque nada se compara, nada se compara a ti._

¿Peeta va a dejarme?

Es lo primero que me pregunté al ver pasar los días y días, y nada. Él y Finn han desaparecido, molestos con sus mujeres tomaron un par de cosas y ahora quien sabe donde estén follando, y quien sabe con qué putas. ¿Y si me deja por una de esas putas?

T_T

Ni siquiera Delly ha tenido noticias. Y aunque se preocupa por ambas, nos cuida y vela por nuestra resaca nocturna, estoy segura que tiene que ver más con un acto de misericordia a que Peeta se lo haya pedido. No. Él no quiso matarme, solo desaparecer y herir mis sentimientos. Aunque dijo que no me lastimaría, aunque me prometió que no lo haría, mi corazón está roto en miles de fragmentos.

- ¡Ya bajen de ahí, par de locas!

- Peeta me va a dejar- gimo. Caigo sobre mis rodillas, en lo que una nueva canción corta vena empieza.

- ¡Que no!- dice Delly con cansancio. Me acomoda el cabello y deja una almohada bajo mi cabeza. - Cristo, Katniss.

- Yo lo necesito, no importa, yo lo necesito, no puede dejarme- digo, entre sollozos- solo él me hace sentir segura y vulnerable.

- Lo sé, carina... si tan solo..

- ¿Qué?- pregunto. Apenas veo, todo se vuelve muy borroso con mis lágrimas corriendo- ¿qué?

- No hubieras metido la pata.

T_T

- Hum... Delly- gimo. Y me largo a llorar otra vez- yo lo amo.

Delly guarda silencio un instante.

- Es bueno saberlo- dice entonces, y me cubre con una manta. Annie ya está inconsciente sobre el sofá- no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar, carina.

- ¿Me ayudarás?- pregunto, ya con los ojos cerrados- dime donde está Peeta, por favor, ayúdame...

Delly suspira agotada.

- Oh, señore...en qué líos estoy metida.

- Por favor, Delly- suplico. Y gimoteo un poco- por favor..

- Está bien, carina diabla. Está bien, pero ahora duerme un poco, ya mañana nos prepararemos las tres e iremos a dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro con ese par.

- Gracias

- Ahora duerme, yo tengo que limpiar toda esta mugre.

- Gracias..

Inconsciente o no, mi corazón se da cuenta que no todo está perdido.


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

_**Vin y Elend**_

_A otros hombres les preocupa si serán recordados o no. Yo no siento esos temores; incluso descartando las profecías de Terris, he traído tal caos, conflicto y esperanza a este mundo que hay pocas posibilidades de que sea olvidado. _

_Me preocupa lo que dirán de mí. __Los historiadores pueden hacer con el pasado lo que quieran. Dentro de mil años, ¿seré recordado como el hombre que protegió a la humanidad de un poderoso mal? ¿O seré recordado como un tirano que arrogantemente trató de convertirse en leyenda?_

**_Capítulo 31_**

Así parte el capítulo 31 del primer libro de la saga Nacidos de la Bruma. He retomado la lectura, y bueno, también he vuelto a mi departamento. Una semana bebiendo y llorando no solucionan nada, ¿así que para qué seguir? Prefiero retomar mi vida y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Ignorar. Aun sin medicamento puedo hacerlo.

Peeta y Finn no han vuelto, Annie retomó las clases en la facultad, y yo estoy sumida en Sanderson. Así era mi vida antes de que Peeta ingresara a ella, y así debe continuar, justo donde la dejé.

Bueno, volviendo al capítulo 31, nos habíamos quedado en el momento en que Vin es rechazada por Elend y ella a pesar de su dolor, de su pena, decide enfrentar a quienes planeaban asesinarlo. Aun cuando él le dijo cosas horribles y la abandonó, ella no pudo transformar su amor en odio. Saltó al vacío y a costa de su propia vida acabó con todos.

Defendió a Elend.

Kelsier por su parte, el mentor de Vin, odia a los nobles. A Kelsier no le importa si Elend Venture o cualquier noble muere, de hecho lo desea. Él mismo, implacable, ha destruido unas cuantas fortalezas y ha asesinado a todos esos hombres abusadores. Él prefiere proteger a los skaa, la clase miserable. Él mismo se ha prometido ponerle un alto a los abusos de los poderosos. Él quiere derrocar al Lord Legislador.

Página 426.

Tomo mi mocca blanco y me acomodo en mi sillón favorito.

_—No sé —dijo Kelsier, sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros—. Brisa sería un buen ministro de Sanidad. _

_Todos se echaron a reír, aunque Brisa puso los ojos en blanco._

_—Sinceramente, no sé por qué soy siempre el blanco de vuestras bromas. ¿Por qué elegís a la única persona digna de este grupo como objeto de vuestras burlas?_

_—Porque, mi querido amigo —dijo Ham, imitando el acento de Brisa—, tú eres, con diferencia, el mejor «objeto» que tenemos._

_—Oh, por favor —dijo Brisa mientras Fantasma casi rodaba por el suelo de risa—. Esto se está volviendo infantil. El adolescente es el único que ha encontrado divertido ese comentario, Hammond._

_—Soy un soldado —respondió Ham, alzando su copa—. Tus ingeniosos ataques verbales no tienen ningún efecto sobre mí, pues soy demasiado cerrado de mollera para comprenderlos._

_Kelsier se echó a reír, apoyado en la alacena. Un problema de trabajar de noche era que se perdía las reuniones en la cocina de Clubs. Brisa y Ham continuaron con sus pullas. Dox estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, repasando libros de cuentas e informes, mientras que Fantasma se sentaba ansioso junto a Ham, tratando lo mejor posible de participar en la conversación. Clubs estaba sentado en su rincón, supervisando, sonriendo de vez en cuando, disfrutando de su habilidad de fruncir el ceño mejor que nadie._

_—Tendría que irme ya, maese Kelsier —dijo Sazed, mirando el reloj de pared—. La señora Vin debe de estar a punto de marcharse._

_Kelsier asintió._

_—Yo también debería ponerme en marcha. Aún tengo que... _

_La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe. La silueta de Vin apareció recortada en la bruma, apenas vestida con su ropa interior: una fina camisa blanca y pantalones. Ambos estaban manchados de sangre._

Imagino la impresión de Kelsier al ver a Vin en ese estado. Seguro pensó lo peor, y seguro también se enfureció aún más con los nobles. Siempre me gusta pensar en lo que deberían estar sintiendo los personajes en ese mismo instante. Sé que es tonto, porque solo existen en estas páginas y en nuestra mente. Pero el corazón no puede evitar sumergirse en aquel mundo, asimilar aquello como real y simplemente estremecernos.

Página 427

_—¡Vin! —exclamó Ham, poniéndose en pie._

_Tenía en la mejilla un arañazo largo y fino, y llevaba un vendaje en el antebrazo._

_—Estoy bien —dijo, cansada._

_—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu vestido? —exigió saber inmediatamente Dockson._

_—¿Te refieres a esto? —preguntó ella, en tono de disculpa, y alzó una masa azul de tela desgarrada y manchada de hollín_

_—¡Por el Lord Legislador, niña! —dijo Brisa—. Olvida el vestido. ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?_

_Vin sacudió la cabeza, y cerró la puerta. Fantasma se ruborizó hasta las orejas viéndola como iba y Sazed intervino al instante para comprobar la herida de su mejilla._

_—Creo que he hecho algo malo —dijo Vin—. Creo... He matado a Shan Elariel._

_—¿Que has hecho qué? —preguntó Kelsier mientras Sazed chasqueaba la lengua, dejaba de inspeccionar la mejilla y deshacía el vendaje del brazo._

_Vin dio un leve respingo mientras Sazed la atendía._

_—Era una nacida de la bruma. Luchamos. Vencí._

_¿Mataste a una nacida de la bruma plenamente entrenada?, pensó Kelsier, asombrado. ¡Apenas llevas ocho meses practicando! _

_—Maese Hammond —solicitó Sazed—, ¿quieres traer mi bolsa de curandero?_

_Ham asintió y se puso en pie. _

_—Puede que quieras traerle también algo que ponerse —sugirió Kelsier—. Creo que al pobre Fantasma está a punto de darle un ataque al corazón._

_—¿Qué tiene esto de malo? —preguntó Vin, indicando su ropa—. No es que enseñe mucho más que con alguna de la ropa de ladrona que he usado._

_—Es ropa interior, Vin —dijo Dockson._

_—¿Y?_

_—Ésa es la cuestión. Las damas jóvenes no van por ahí corriendo en ropa interior, no importa cuánto se pueda parecer esa ropa interior a la ropa normal._

_Vin se encogió de hombros y se sentó mientras Sazed le vendaba el brazo. Parecía... agotada. Y no sólo por la lucha. ¿Qué más sucedió en esa fiesta?_

_—¿Dónde luchaste con la mujer Elariel? —preguntó Kelsier._

_—Ante la fortaleza Venture —dijo Vin, agachando la cabeza—. Yo... Creo que algunos de los guardias me vieron. Puede que algunos nobles también, no estoy segura._

_—Esto va a traer problemas —suspiró Dockson—. Naturalmente, esa herida en la mejilla va a resultar bastante obvia, incluso con maquillaje. Sinceramente, ¿es que vosotros los alománticos nunca os preocupáis del aspecto que vais a tener al día siguiente de una de vuestras peleas?_

_—Estaba más concentrada en conservar la vida, Dox._

Hum, Vin es hosca y ruda, y lo ha pasado bien mal.

Me arrebujo aun más en mi sillón, tomo unos cuantos chocolates y le bajo el volumen a la televisión. Están pasando Bee Movie: La historia de una Abeja. Me encanta esa película, y que termine con "Here comes the sun" de The Beatles. Detengo un tanto la lectura y me río de Vanesa. Es un personaje bastante loco, y un poco me recuerda a mí. La tipa está toda emocionada porque está en el desfile de las rosas y acaba de elegir un carro de flores: "La princesa y el guisante".

XD

Con un suspiro melancólico, pongo la primera bolita de chocolate en mi boca. Me recuerdo que debo comer menos chocolates, ya se están por acabar y ahora que Peeta...

T_T

El sabor del chocolate es Dolce. Como mi Dolce. ¿Dónde estará? Delly me dijo que al final no se quedaron más tiempo fuera porque no quisieran volver, sino porque algo inesperado surgió. Algo relacionado con el trabajo, y ya que Finn es abogado...

En fin.

Retomo la lectura, dejando la bombilla del mocca en mis labios.

Página 428

_—Se está quejando porque se preocupa por ti —dijo Kelsier mientras Ham regresaba con la bolsa—. Eso es lo que le pasa_

_—Ambas heridas requieren sutura inmediata, señora —dijo Sazed—. Creo que la del brazo ha llegado al hueso._

_Vin asintió y Sazed le frotó el brazo con un ungüento anestésico antes de empezar a trabajar. Ella lo soportó sin demasiada incomodidad visible... aunque obviamente había avivado peltre._

_"Parece tan agotada, pensó Kelsier. Era una muchachita de aspecto frágil, toda brazos y piernas"_

_Hammond le echó una capa sobre los hombros, pero ella parecía demasiado cansada para importarle._

_"Y yo la he metido en esto"_

_Naturalmente, ella sabía bien que no tenía que haberse metido en aquella clase de líos. Por fin Sazed terminó de coser, luego colocó un nuevo vendaje en la herida del brazo. Pasó a la mejilla._

_—¿Por qué combatir con una nacida de la bruma? —preguntó Kelsier, severo—. Tendrías que haber huido. ¿Es que no aprendiste nada de tu batalla con los inquisidores?_

_—No podía escapar sin darle la espalda —dijo Vin—. Además, tenía más atium que yo. Si no hubiera atacado, me habría perseguido. Tuve que golpear mientras estábamos igualadas._

_—Pero ¿cómo te metiste en esa pelea, para empezar? —exigió saber Kelsier—. ¿Te atacó ella?_

_Vin se miró los pies._

_—Ataqué yo primero._

_—¿Por qué?_

_Vin guardó silencio un momento, mientras Sazed le curaba la mejilla._

_—Iba a matar a Elend —dijo por fin._

_Kelsier resopló, exasperado._

_—¿A Elend Venture? ¿Arriesgaste tu vida..., arriesgaste el plan, y nuestras vidas, por ese muchacho idiota? _

_Vin alzó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara._

_—Sí._

_—¿Qué pasa contigo, muchacha? —preguntó Kelsier—. Elend Venture no merece la pena._

_Ella se levantó enfadada. Sazed retrocedió y la capa cayó al suelo._

_—¡Es un buen hombre!_

_—¡Es un noble!_

_—¡Y vosotros también! —replicó ella. Agitó una mano, llena de frustración, señalando la cocina y la banda—. ¿Qué piensas que es esto, Kelsier? ¿La vida de un skaa? ¿Qué sabe ninguno de vosotros de los skaa? ¿Trajes de aristócrata, acechar a vuestros enemigos de noche, comidas completas y copas alrededor de la mesa con los amigos? ¡Ésa no es la vida del skaa!_

_Dio un paso adelante, mirando a Kelsier. El parpadeó, sorprendido del estallido._

_—¿Qué sabes de ellos, Kelsier? —preguntó—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste en un callejón, temblando bajo la fría lluvia, escuchando al mendigo que tenías al lado toser de la enfermedad que sabías que iba a matarlo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pasaste toda la noche sin dormir, aterrorizado porque uno de los hombres de tu banda podía intentar violarte? ¿Te has arrodillado alguna vez, muerto de hambre, deseando tener el valor de acuchillar al bandido que tenías al lado, sólo para poder quitarle su pedazo de pan? ¿Te has acobardado ante tu hermano mientras te golpeaba, agradecida todo el tiempo porque al menos tenías a alguien que te prestaba atención?_

_Guardó silencio, jadeando levemente. Todos la miraron._

_—No me hables de nobles —dijo—. Y no digas cosas sobre gente que no conoces. No sois skaa: sólo sois nobles sin título._

_Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación._

_Kelsier la vio salir, aturdido, y la oyó subir las escaleras. Se quedó allí de pie, anonadado, sintiendo un sorprendente arrebato de culpa y vergüenza. Y, por una vez, no supo qué decir._

T_T

Oh, Vin.

Cierro el libro y me recuesto en el sofá, sorbiendo el último conchito de café. Desde ese día en el estacionamiento que no bebía, tampoco iba al Starbucks y mucho menos prefería quedarme sola. Hoy sin embargo al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de una cosa. A pesar de todo, a pesar de lo mucho que nos esforcemos, la vida es solo la reconstrucción de hermosos momentos. Reconstrucción, no construcción. Vivimos en un eterno pasado, inclusive lo que pienso ahora forma parte del pasado ya, y el presente efímero me parece cada vez más frágil.

Peeta tenía la habilidad de hacerme sentir que el presente se prolongaba y prolongaba. Nunca hablaba de su pasado, raras veces preguntaba por el mío, y cuando lo hacía, algo en su mirada se llenaba de culpa e incertidumbre, como si estuviera constantemente debatiéndose entre hablar o no hablar.

Me siento tonta en el fondo, porque nunca debí obsesionarme tanto con esa chica. No sé cuando pasó, cómo, pero de pronto es como si una parte dormida hubiera explotado, y hoy más que nunca me doy cuenta de lo loca, e inmesurablemente enamorada que estoy de Peeta.

Lo Amo. Es egoísta el amor, pero lo amo.

Él lo supo apenas me vio, y quizás se deba a su demencia, pero meditando me doy cuenta que jamás me ha echo sufrir, ni una sola, y yo...¿qué derecho tengo a tratarlo así? Él ha sido sincero conmigo siempre, con su locura, con sus arranques violentos, con sus palabras. Y yo qué hago, qué le doy en cambio...

¡Báng!

Lo traiciono.

Me siento como la maldita perra del libro de los Juegos del Hambre (sí, compré ese libro). Digo, la pobre lo pasó realmente mal, como Vin, y el mundo era una porquería, pero ¡Hello!...¿qué le costaba decirle al pobre chico rubio que no lo amaba?...digo, era un reallity show, yo respeto eso de la sobrevivencia y que quería proteger a su hermanita, pero esas cosas no se hacen. Yo creo que esa chica no sabía lo que era el Karma, como dice mi amiga: "como pecas pagas".

Y si tampoco le gustaba el amigo, ¿tan difícil era hablar?...cómo no iba a poder decirle "ey man, para el carro del amor porque yo no me he subido en el". Uno no tiene que lastimar, es más sencillo cuando simplemente no juegas con los sentimientos de las personas.

Los dos chicos eran distintos, con sus cosas buenas y malas, pero la maldita perra no pudo decidir por ninguno. Y la verdad ella estaba más loca que el maldito Snow hijo de puta, porque aunque decía "yo no amo, yo no amo, yo no amo, balhblahblah" bien que metía la legua en la cavidad de esos pobres cristianos, enredando aun más el asunto. La cazadora bitch es absolutamente, según mi punto de vista, inconsecuente. A veces hasta me daban ganas de aplicar el ojo-estómago-bolas con ella, si hubiera tenido bolas.

Digo, las mujeres no somos así, ¿verdad?...¿somos tan complejas?

No. Yo no lo creo. Aunque como Luzyla Langley dice en sus libros: "Uno encuentra de todo en esta vida, a Dios le gusta la diversidad"

Maldita bicth cazadora. Y maldita Vin por ser tan bitch también y preocupar a Kelsier. Y maldita bicth yo, por hacer que Peeta se enfadara y me dejara.

u_u

MALDITAS BITCH DEL MUNDO ENTERO.

Lo complicamos todo. Deberíamos ser más directas, al diablo con las reglas de la congregación femenina, al diablo con las vaginas ansiosas, al diablo con nuestras dudas. Debemos pararnos frente a nuestros hombres, decirles "ey, baby, quiero hacer lindos bebitos contigo y al diablo si quieres o no, porque no me importa, dame tu maldita esperma"

HURRA POR LAS MUJERES QUE NO SE COMPLICAN, DIRECTO AL GRANO CHICAS, ¡DIRECTO AL GRANO!

¡HURRA!

**Din Din Din**

**ò_ó**

Mierda.

Bajo de la mesa y corro a la puerta.

- ¡Katniss banana!

- ¿Delly?... ¿no te vi demasiado la semana pasada?

Delly me mira ceñuda, luego entra en mi departamento sin preguntar.

- Ok, no voy a preguntar por esa incipiente dosis de ruda sinceridad, los Capone respetamos eso...

- ¿Capone?...

o_o

MIERDA!...SI ERAN CAPONE

- Wuajajajjajajaa, mira tu cara, Katniss banana...- dice Delly, abriendo su enorme bolso. No viste como suele hacerlo, de hecho su atuendo es bastante deportivo- estos los compré para ti.

._.

- ¿Patines?...¿estás de broma?..

- Nop- dice, quitándose las zapatillas y poniéndose los patines- tú y yo, my girl, vamos a ir hasta la Universidad de Annie en patines.

- ¿Patines?...ok..¿quieres cruzar el puto centro de Santiago en patines?...¡estás demente!

Delly me mira apática. Cierra la boca, la vuelve abrir, y entonces la cierra de nuevo.

- OOOOK- dice, y pone esa cara de asesina profesional- solo diré esto una vez carina, y espero que te quede bien claro, porque no suelo repetir mis dichos.

- Escucho- respondo confiada. Aunque por dentro me cago de miedo, ¡que mierda con los Mellark y sus caras de asesino!...- suéltalo, italiana. No tengo toda la tarde, Sanderson me espera.

- Ouh, Sanderson te espera- comenta, ironizando cada maldita palabra y avanzando por mi departamento con sus rollers rosados- pues, dile al maldito B. Sanderson que puede reposar en el maldito mundo de la fantasía porque pretendo llevarme tus pantorrillas y toda tu anatomía a la Universidad de Annie, en rollers, te guste o no. Así que mueve tu maldito culo, y ve por una mochila para tus zapatillas, claro, si señorita sinceridad no considera que unas pantuflas son más adecuadas. Así qué, pedazo de mierda barata, alias Katniss banana, o mueves tu cosita ahora, o te la extirpo yo misma, se la mando de regalo de navidad a mi pobre Peeta, a quien por cierto le has roto su hermoso corazón, y aún no me lo cobro. ¿Te gusta esa dosis de sinceridad?...¡TE GUSTA!

O_O

Hum...

mierda

Corro a mi dormitorio, bajo la atenta mirada de Delly y su cara de "te voy a matar". Saco unos shorts de jeans y una polera, tomo la mochila de cuero que Effie me regaló para navidad, meto mis zapatillas, un polerón, amarro mi cabello en una coleta y salgo, con la mejor de las sonrisas.

- ¡Que tal estoy, amiga!- pregunto con mi mejor voz de niña buena.

Delly pone los ojos en blanco y suspira hastiada.

- ¡Cristo!... yo no me explico como Peet soporta todo esto- dice, y me señala completa- eres malditamente difícil de complacer- se mueve hasta mi mesa de centro, y toma el vaso de café en el piso- Starbucks, ¿sabes qué?...desde hoy lo tienes prohibido.

- ¡Ey!

- No discutas, banana- me amenaza, y tira el vaso al sofá- no me pongas a prueba, mira que sabré si entras a esa cafetería. Créeme, lo sabré.

- Ok

- Ahora ponte estos rollers.

- No sé patinar

- ¿Y?- pregunta con cara de "me importa una mierda"- a ver si un buen golpazo te quita la maldita estupidez del cerebro.

- ¿Estás molesta por algo, o simplemente...?

- ¿Tengo cara de estar molesta?

- Ahm, sep

- Tú no tienes ni idea...- me dice. Toma su mochila y sale de mi departamento- pero ahora que preguntas, ¿sabes qué?...estoy jodidamente molesta contigo. ¡Maldita sea Katniss, tenías que meter la pata!

o_o

- ¡Peeta!

- Seee, seee. Peeta

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, con un nudo en la garganta y mis piernas de gelatina.

Delly se encoge de hombros.

- No puedo decirte, es un secreto...un mal, mal secreto.

- ¡Delly!

- Te lo mereces, bitch, así que ya...vamos...vamos...

T_T

Lo primero que hago al salir es aferrarme al puto concreto de la pared de mi edificio. Delly se pone unos audífonos y se adelanta. Yo hago lo mismo e intento tomar el ritmo de esta cosa. Mierda. Nunca me he subido a los rollers. La canción que suena en mi i-pod es Beautiful Strangers de Madonna.

_¿No nos hemos conocido?_  
_Eres una clase de bello extraño _  
_Tu podrías ser bueno para mi_  
_He probado es sabor de el peligro_

_Si soy inteligente, huiré..  
Pero no lo soy así que supongo que me quedaré.  
Cielo prohibido  
Tomaré mi oportunidad con mi bello extraño_

Poco a poco, piernas de gelatina, alias Katniss Everdeen, le sigo el bailoteo a mi italiana mafiosa. Delly mantiene el ceño fruncido, se mueve de aquí allá, esquivando a los pobres transeúntes, mientras que yo solo me disculpo por chocar con todos. Creo que pasan como cinco cuadras antes de que por fin le coja el ritmo y no desafíe la gravedad. Para mi mala suerte Madonna suena una y otra vez, tengo el i-pod repetir 1 canción, y no me atrevo a moverme más allá de lo necesario. No quiero romperme el culo ahora mismo.

_He visto en tus ojos_  
_Y mi mundo se derrumbó_  
_Eres el demonio en disfraz_  
_Es por eso que estoy cantando esta canción_

- ¡Un alto!

Delly me detiene por el brazo, y yo me aferro a ella para no caerme.

- Gracias...

- No te pases de lista, Kat, el suicido no te va a salvar de mi castigo por ser tan buena para meter la pata.

u_u

Hum, quiero a la linda Delly de regreso.

No falta mucho para que lleguemos a la Universidad de Annie. En el sector oriente de la capital las calles son más descongestionadas y hay muchas más áreas verdes. Ahora que estoy segura de morir en el intento de usar rollers, me doy cuenta que no ha sido mala idea del todo estar aquí. De haber seguido, mi discurso de levantamiento femenino se hubiera prolongado hasta quien sabe donde. Y para variar al segundo después de acabar, hubiera salido en pantuflas por otro mocca, me hubiera tirado a mi cama con Journey, y las lágrimas habrían brotado de nuevo.

¿Cuál es ese secreto del que habla Delly?

¿Peeta estará bien?

Ni siquiera tengo su número, maldita sea, y eso que somos novios. La sortija sigue en mi mano, por cierto, y seguirá ahí hasta que vuelva, me tranquilice con su calor y me diga que me ama. El brillo en ella me da esperanzas. Los momentos juntos, no cuando simplemente hacíamos el loco o cuando pasábamos horas de perezosos haciendo el amor. Me refiero a esos momentos íntimos el uno al lado del otro. Cuando estábamos nada más sintonizados por nuestra respiración.

Quisiera ser como Vin. Quisiera poder defender a Peeta, tal y como ella hace con Elend. Ser fuerte y seguir luchando aunque me rompan el corazón.

¿Por qué no puedo ser así?

¿Por qué simplemente no podemos ser como Vin y Elend?

T_T

Peeta.

¿Cuándo volverás a mí?

_El conocerte es amarte  
Estés en donde sea yo voy  
Y todos saben_

_El amarte es ser parte de ti_  
_He pagado por ti con lágrimas_  
_Y me he tragado todo mi orgullo_

_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum_  
_Bello Extraño_  
_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum_  
_Bello Extraño_

_Te necesito_

_- _¡KATNISS!

Alzo la mirada y..

**CRUSH**

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...

- ¡Katniss!...¡JESÚS!

- ¡ESTÁ ROTA!...¡ESTÁ ROTA!... ¡ESTÁ ROTA!

- ¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- chilla Delly, aunque a ella no le duele- ¡MIERDA!

- ¡ME LA AMPUTAN!...AHORA SÍ ME LA AMPUTAN...

Sí, creo que hasta veo mis huesos...Dios...mis huesos.. T_T...si Peeta estuviera seguro me tomaba en brazos, pero no está. ¡No está!

MIERDA KATNISS, CONCENTRACIÓN. TE ACABAS DE ROMPER EL HUESO.

- RESPIRA, KAT- me dice Delly, y hace la mímica-...UF-UF-UF

- ¡NO ESTOY EN UN PARTO!

- MIERDA, ¡UNA AMBULANCIA!...¡UNA AMBULANCIA!

- ¡ESA ES MI SANGRE!...- señalo horrorizada- ¡MI SANGRE!

Oh no. Me voy a desmayar...

¡Y DUELE COMO LA MIERDA!

- RESISTE KATNISS, RESISTE

- ¡SANGRE!...¡PUAJ!...¡SANGRE!...¡ASCO!

- ¡MALDITA SEA KATNISS!

Peeta se habría bebido hasta la última gota de mi sangre.

T_T

Tengo pena, tengo dolor, y me desmayo. Madonna probablemente seguirá sonando. Yo me desmayo. Creo que escucho los chillidos de Annie por algún lugar. Me desmayo. Delly habla por teléfono con alguien. Me desmayo.

Oh, puta mierda.

Me desmayo.

_Si soy inteligente, huiré_  
_Pero no lo soy así que supongo que me quedaré_  
_¿No ha escuchado?_  
_Me enamoré de un bello extraño_

_Veo en tu rostro_  
_Mi corazón estaba bailando por todo el lugar_  
_Me gustaría cambiar mi punto de vista_  
_Si tan solo pudiera olvidarme de ti_

_He visto en tus ojos_  
_Y mi mundo _  
_Eres el demonio en disfraz_  
_Es por eso que estoy cantando esta canción_

_He pagado por ti con lágrimas_  
_Y me he tragado mi orgullo._

¿Nadie detuvo mi i-pod?

Cuando abro los ojos todo es borroso. Estoy en un hospital, sí. No llevo mi ropa, sí. Todo está blanco, sí. Y hay una presión familiar en mis costillas, sí.

¿Presión familiar en mis costillas?

- Ouch!- gimo, al girar violentamente.

- ¡Mierda!- Ahí está mi Dolce, medio dormido sobre mi camilla, con todo el cabello alborotado- ¿Katniss?

Lo miro, con sus ojos azul primavera preocupados y expectantes. Tiene ojeras, un rasguño en la mejilla y el labio roto. Lo miro y mi corazón late con fuerza, poniendo a prueba la anestesia y todo lo demás. Lo miro, y la rabia me impulsa a hacer esto:

Le doy una cachetada

- ¡Te odio!- gimo. Y me muerdo los labios para contener el dolor. En verdad la anestesia se está pasando- ¡no te quiero ver!...¡vete!...¡te odio maldito hijo de puta de la maldita esposa de Al Capone!

- Katniss

- ¡Nada de Katniss!- gruño.

Y le doy otro golpe. Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Peeta me mira culpable, intenta acercarse a mí, pero yo me muevo para alejarme y gimo de dolor.

- Iré por una enfermera- anuncia, tras mi tanda de insultos y rechazos- por favor, ya no te muevas...

- ¡No te vayas!- le digo. Ya estoy llorando y moqueando- te juro que si te vas nada en el mundo va a evitar que te aleje de mí. Te di mi corazón, ¿y qué gano?...te vas, maldito cobarde. Eres un demente, lo acepto, pero nunca me has mentido y dijiste que no me lastimarías.

- Katniss

- ¡No!- chillo, y le doy otra cachetada. Peeta se queda en shock y luego su mirada se oscurece y vuelve el asesino- te quedas.

- Te estás quemando...- me amenaza. Toma mi muñeca y presiona hasta dejarla sin circulación.

- Me importa una mierda

- No me desafíes, Dolcezza

Cuando dice eso, algo dentro de mí estalla y el calor me consume poco a poco. Es como antes, las mismas expresiones, las mismas frases, el mismo calor. Mi calor. Su cuerpo está tenso, me aprisiona con su presencia, y entonces vuelvo a sentirme como solo él puede conseguirlo. Me siento segura y vulnerable.

- Yo digo lo que se me da la gana, italiano.

- Te dije que no soy italiano- gruñe, sus ojos casi negros por la rabia contenida.

- Me lastimas, Peeta- gimo adolorida, y cuando veo que no reacciona mi interior estalla en felicidad- Pee-ta

- ¡Cállate!

- Dolce- suspiro, porque en verdad duele y mucho - maldito hijo de puta, me estás lastimando.

- No intentes distraerme, Dolcezza, cada palabra que dices es una puta falta grave, y ya estás a un pelo de tu tumba.

- No me mates- suplico, y gimo bajito- por favor...

Peeta abre mucho los ojos, mira mi muñeca y la suelta. Está horrorizado, pero a la vez es como si aquello estuviera bien.

- Maldita sea- gruñe. Y cuando intento moverme, vuelve a tomar mi muñeca- ah-ah, ni siquiera lo intentes.

Me muevo igualmente

- Te odio- le digo- te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio.

- No me importa.

Me muerdo los labios.

- Maldito el día que te conocí, ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca, ojalá pudiera retomar mi tratamiento y olvidarte para siempre ¡te odio!

- No digas eso, Kat

- ¡Entonces vete de una maldita vez!- chillo, aunque lo que en verdad deseo es que me abrace. Bien Katniss, bien. ¿Dónde quedó aquello de ser sincera y no complicar las cosas?- si ya me dejaste, ¿para qué volviste?...¿querías ver que tan mal estaba sin ti?...¿es eso?...pues lamento decepcionarte.

Peeta suspira cansado. Sus ojos rojos y adoloridos ocultan algo.

Me arrastra hacia él.

- ¿Por qué eres tan difícil de complacer, Dolcezza?

Me resisto a su tacto. No puedo ceder, al menos no aún. Tiro con mis manos y la puta pierna da un tirón horrible haciéndome estremecer. Cierro los ojos, sin contener las lágrimas, y lo empujo para alejarme. Es la primera vez que hago esto, es la primera vez que puedo luchar, ¿pero por qué lo hago?

Yo lo amo, lo necesito, ¿entonces qué es lo que me sucede?

- ¿Te cansaste de follar con las putas?- le pregunto, y estamos tan cerca que su calor me hace estremecer- ahora te acuerdas de mí, y vienes a follarme.

- Yo no te follo, Katniss, yo...

- Fuck me, ¿no era eso lo que querías que dijera?... no sé como te atreves, vete Peeta. Ya no hay nada tuyo aquí, nada por lo que debas volver.

Miro mi sortija, brilla en mi dedo. Antes de que mida lo que hago, tiro para quitármela.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS MALDITA PERRA!- gruñe Peeta, sosteniendo mis manos. También lleva la sortija, sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos están inyectados en un terror que nunca antes le había visto. Una mirada que me parece familiar y la vez... No. Esta es la primera vez, estoy segura. - ¡YA BASTA!...

- ¡Suéltame!- grito.

Peeta me mira otra vez con sus ojos azules horrorizados y la expresión de shock. No me suelta, pero sí que intenta controlarse.

- Kat- gruñe. Y su amenaza despierta cada uno de mis poros- no sigas..

- Si no me vas a follar, ni a matar, ni nada, largo. ¡Largo!

- Katniss- repite, y está a punto a estallar la bestia atómica de su interior. - por tu bien, ya...

- Ahí lo tienes, imbécil, fuck me- le digo, diciendo cada palabra lo más lento posible- fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me porque si no quieres hacerlo tú, puede que salga en busca de un Elend Venture que si quiera hacerlo- le digo, sin temor a sus ojos negros- o mejor aún, quizás Gale todavía esté interesado.

Y ahora sí explota.

Me tira tan fuerte que creo se me rompe otro hueso, y me mete la lengua hasta la garganta, haciéndome gemir como una posesa. Inmediatamente sus manos viajan a mi espalda, arrastra el camisón y se cola hacia mis pechos para acariciar mi cicatriz. Gimo. Peeta se traga mis lamentos y se mueve hasta terminar hundiéndome en la cama.

Me aferro a sus cabellos. Mi respiración se dispara. Mi corazón late agitado y tan fuerte dejando un eco en esta sala silenciosa. No puedo moverme, por la pierna mala y enyesada, y también por el maldito demente sobre mí. Mi piel suspira aliviada cuando su pecho presiona el mío, cuando su calor me traspasa y sus manos se mueven abrasivas.

Lo siento en todas partes, piel contra piel, chocando y alejándose. Sus besos resuenan. Consume mis labios en su torbellino de deseo, y luego mi mejilla, cuando lame mi cuello cuando chupa y muerde mis pechos, cuando succiona. Vuelvo a estremecerme, mi espalda forma un arco que él aprovecha para colar sus manos.

- Por qué, maldita sea- dice entre jadeos. Busca mis labios otra vez, robando mi respiración y mis palabras. - por qué, por qué...

- Peeta- gimo, cuando ya no puedo resistir todo este mar de emociones- Peet

- Shshshshsh- gruñe. Besa mis hombros y me hace gemir con su tacto- ya no hables, solo...no hables..

- Peeta, yo...

- ¡Que no hables!

- Te Amo- le digo. Y eso lo paraliza. Descansa su frente en mi hombro, su respiración trabajosa, sus labios inclementes que no pueden dejar mi piel- Te Amo.

Peeta se estremece.

Toco su espalda, sus cabellos y estiro el cuello para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

- Te Amo

- Yo también- gime. Vuelve a tomar mis muñecas, a presionar, a lastimar- tú eres mía, Katniss. Lo intento, pero no puedo compartirte con nadie. Tú eres mía. Mía. Mía. Mía. Te guste o no, tú me perteneces, eres mi mujer.

Asiento.

Lo beso, y susurro sobre sus labios.

- Te Amo, no vuelvas a dejarme.

Peeta cierra los ojos, pero al volver abrirlos el azul primavera está ahí. El calor, sus ojos, el dolor.

- Yo también Te Amo, diabla. No voy a dejarte...no puedo.

- Júralo

Peeta cierra los ojos otra vez, y se tensa.

- No, ya no puedo hacer esto, ya no puedo intentar dejarte... yo no puedo. No puedo

- Júralo Peeta- insisto, arrastrando su camisa con mis puños- júralo.

Peeta asiente.

- Lo juro- responde, y besa mis labios con suavidad- seré lo que necesitas sin importar el precio. Te Amo, no voy a dejarte jamás.


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

**Ciertas verdades**

Estoy sentada sobre el mueble en el baño con la cabeza pegada a la pared. Peeta está hincado y entre mis piernas. Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero gracias al espejo frente a mí puedo ver su majestuosa espalda tensarse y destensarse.

- Oh mi Dios sagrado.

Desde que volvimos a estar juntos, la cosa ha sido más o menos una locura lujuriosa. Salí del hospital con un enorme cilindro en mi pierna derecha, lo cual no es buena cosa si andas algo...bueno, ya saben. Con Peeta tuvimos que recurrir a nuevos espacios para concretar sin exponer mi maltrecha pierna a otro colapso. Por supuesto que seguimos siendo convencionales, pero hacerlo en otros espacios más allá de la cama y su oficina...

- ¡Peeta!

Y ahí está.

Ahora estoy viendo el maldito bing bang y la formación del universo.

- Vaya desayuno-Peeta levanta mi rodilla buena hasta su hombro y de un tirón me tiene pegada a él, lista para seguir viendo las estrellas. - Pero aun no estoy satisfecho.

No puedo abrir los ojos. Simplemente no puedo. Me aferro al borde del mueble y me olvido de mi espalda, que ya se resiente por la incómoda posición. Peeta me tiene tomada de las caderas, y se mueve a un ritmo veloz y constante. Mi cabeza va a estallar de un momento a otro si sigue a ese ritmo, estoy demasiado receptiva.

- Peeta, yo..

- No, aun es muy pronto- gime. Tira de mi espalda y me hace rodear su cintura con mis piernas. Su mano derecha se mantiene bajo la rodilla de la pierna mala para darle apoyo. La otra me pega a su pecho- te necesito un poco más, ¿puedes darme un poco más?...

Asiento.

Peeta retoma el movimiento y el baño se consume por nuestros jadeos y susurridos. Mis gritos no tardan en llegar, y elevan el calor y potencia de mi chico loco. Me aferro a su espalda, apoyo la frente en su hombro y veo en el espejo cada uno de sus movimientos...

_Dios, es demasiado para mí_

_- _Peeta, ya no...

- Mierda, Kat- gruñe de mal humor. Le muerdo el hombro y él presiona aun más mi piel- ustedes son multiorgásmicas, ¿verdad?...¿verdad que sí?...- jadea. Se mueve más lento y me aparta para apoyar mi espalda en la pared- es solo un momento más.

- Es que yo no...

- Abre más las piernas..- gruñe. Y se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo, respirando trabajosamente. Solo se recuesta. Estamos con los ojos cerrados, al borde del abismo, sudorosos y calientes- dame un minuto.

- No, por favor...

- Solo un minuto, no quiero terminar aun.

- Te lo suplico - le digo entre jadeos. Peeta se tensa cuando mis manos suben y bajan por su espalda, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en la cicatriz- por favor, no me hagas esto, por favor..

- Oh- gime, cuando muevo mis caderas- eres una diabla...Mmmm...cachonda.

- Peeta- gimo, porque en verdad necesito ver las lindas estrellitas otra vez. - yo no...

Peeta se estremece, y en seguida se retira para ver mis ojos enardecidos. Esta interacción no es nueva, él siempre quiere prolongar lo más posible el momento, mientras que yo solo quiero terminarlo. Al final nuestros cuerpos colapsan y los dos completamos con doble ración de estrellas, felices y satisfechos.

Siento la respiración de Peeta en mi espalda. Sus brazos a duras penas me sostienen por la cintura, mientras que mi pierna mala se mantiene en el aire. Me duelen los pechos, casi a punto de estallar por la fricción. Peeta se levanta poco a poco. Me arrastra con él hasta terminar parados, luego me alza en brazos y me acomoda en el borde de la tina.

Yo no puedo con mi alma, pero él sin protestar camina hasta donde están las toallas en tanto la tina se llena. Gravito taciturna, espero y espero, para luego sentirme en el aire y finalmente bajo un fluido caliente y espeso. Peeta se mete a la tina también, claro, después de asegurar mi yeso. La maldita cosa se debe mantener limpia y seca, así que para mejorar nuestras rutinas de baño (placenteras rutinas de baño), Peeta instaló un soporte para mantener mi pierna en alto.

- Creo que voy a morir...- suspiro.

Peeta me acomoda en su pecho y suspira agotado.

- Yo también- susurra. Luego toma mis manos y las entrelaza con las suyas- pero ha valido la pena.

Asiento.

Luego suspiramos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos en silencio, dormitando. Su corazón late como un loco, y el calor de su cuerpo es el que mantiene el mío a punto de derretirse. Bajo el agua, la infinita calma nos mantiene relajados y quietos de cualquier perversión. Sus pulgares se mueven flojos sobre los míos, y sus pequeños suspiros me hacen sonreír e hinchar de felicidad.

No hemos hablado de nada. Lo haremos, sep, pero ahora mismo tenemos que ponernos al día con las necesidades de nuestros cuerpos. Por lo poco que he hablado con Annie, ella está en lo mismo con Finn. Se perdió una semana de clases, y ésta que pasó asistió solo tres días. Los cuatro estamos algo descontrolados y hasta el hueso de excitación.

No sé cuanto tiempo estamos así, creo que dormito un poco antes de advertir en el agua fría que se desliza por mi piel. Peeta removió el tapón para volver a llenar nuestro baño de agua caliente. Cuando esto sucede ya es hora de seguir con nuestras actividades.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Peeta, cuando me remuevo incómoda. La losa de la tina es algo dura, y estar con la pierna en alto hace que los calambres me azoten- ¿Dolcezza?

- Me duele un poco

Peeta asiente. Toma la manilla adosada a la pared y baja poco a poco el soporte. Mi pierna respira aliviada de inmediato.

- ¿Mejor?- pregunta. Yo asiento.

- Seee- suspiro- mucho mejor.

Lo siento sonreír sobre mi piel, luego sus labios trazan un camino sobre mis hombros, y sus manos suben poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pechos.

- ¡Uh!- grito, cuando sus dedos alcanzan mis pezones. Peeta se sobresalta y luego se ríe divertido- ¡Dios!

- La abstinencia te afectó más de lo que esperaba.

- Oh, Peeta- gimo, alejando sus manos hacia mi abdomen. Peeta se ríe y luego se dedica a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja- ya no hagas eso..- protesto.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta divertido. Se deshace de mis manos y acaricia mis pezones otra vez- ¿esto?

- ¡Cristo!- gimo adolorida.

Peeta mueve sus labios a mi cuello, donde lame y luego acaricia con su respiración.

- Te has vuelto más sensible...- susurra, sin dejar de mover sus manos y sus labios- ¿te gusta que te haga esto? ¿te gusta?

- Sí- gimo. Peeta se ríe y luego intenta seguir con sus juegos en otra área de mi cuerpecito- no, por favor no.

- ¿No?- pregunta. Me aferro a sus manos y muevo la cabeza para un beso. Nuestros labios se aferran el uno al otro, bailando con calma, degustando de nuestras lenguas. - No...- suspira- esto es mejor.

- ¿Los besos?- pregunto. Peeta asiente- entonces bésame otra vez.

Suelto sus manos y llevo las mías a su cabello. Peeta toma mi mandíbula, y con la otra deja figuras sobre la cicatriz. Las mariposas en mi estómago se revuelven ansiosas por cada uno de sus toques. Es un pastoreo ínfimo, una suave presión a ras de piel que eriza mis pelos y me hace retorcer.

Peeta entiende mis temblores como un ofrecimiento. Desciende lentamente su mano derecha por mi abdomen hasta hundirla bajo el agua en mi vientre.

- No, para para.

- Ya lo sé- jadea, agonizante. Luego besa mi frente y me acaricia las mejillas- ¿como se te ocurre ir en patines hasta la Universidad de Annie?

u_u

Here we go

- Hum...

- A veces eres tan impulsiva.

- No te enojes- le digo. Y acaricio su rostro y luego sus brazos- ya estamos juntos otra vez, lo que pasó no importa.

Peeta gruñe.

- Pudo ser peor.

- Peeta

- ¡Lo sé!- protesta. Y se aferra a mi cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello- lo sé, y lo siento. Estaba molesto, confundido. Lo siento.

- ¿Confundido?

Peeta asiente.

No me da tiempo de preguntar nada más, porque entonces me aparta y va en busca del champú. Dejo que lave mi cuerpecito, lo enjabone, y lave mi cabello tan largo como para cubrir mis pechos. Al terminar, me toma en brazos envuelta en una toalla, me deja sobre el mismo mueble de antes y empieza a secarme parte por parte.

No puedo resistir la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, así que me inclino y acaricio su espalda baja hasta mucho más allá de la cicatriz. Peeta se estremece. Cierra los ojos, y luego me mira con intensidad. Antes de lo que me doy cuenta muerde mis labios y respira entre jadeos cadenciosos.

- No te quemes, diabla...

- Dios, Peeta- gimo, y lo abrazo para pegarlo a mí. Nuevamente nuestros pechos entran en contacto- ¡ah!

Peeta se aparta.

- ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta zona en particular?- pregunta, señalando mis pechos. Están sensibles, tanto que me da vergüenza reconocer lo mucho que quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Me encojo de hombros

- No sé, supongo que me va a llegar el periodo pronto.

Peeta bufa

- ¿Otra vez?

- Cada mes, tontito- sonrío y pellizco sus mejillas- cada mes, una semana completa de tortura.

- Katniss- protesta, y hace un puchero.

Me muerdo los labios. Peeta retoma la pega de secarme y luego me lleva hasta su cuarto para dejarme sobre la cama. Generalmente dejo la ropa ordenada para que no se haga tan difícil vestirme. Ahora con toda la pierna inmovilizada (de la rodilla para abajo), hasta buscar mi ropa interior es una tortura.

Peeta me deja sobre la cama, sentada en el borde completamente desnuda. Sé que ya es tarde, que anoche dormimos bastante poco, y que ya hace unas horas que lo hicimos poco más de tres veces. Pero yo lo deseo tanto..

- Peeta...- le digo, y tomo su mano- ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

Peeta sonríe y luego mira hacia abajo.

Definitivamente quiere hacerlo de nuevo.

Desde que leí a Sanderson y me enamoré perdidamente de Elend Venture, que vengo soñando con todo este asunto de las posiciones en la cama. Ahora mis sueños...bueno, los tengo con Peeta, así que cuando trepa por la cama como un león enjaulado, contengo la respiración y desconecto mis pensamientos de los menesteres prohibidos.

La razón es una maldita hija de puta con esto de los menesteres prohibidos.

Me tumbo sobre la cama, recojo la pierna buena, mientras la otra se queda colgando inmóvil.

Peeta se relame los labios.

- Asco- gruño. Aunque no lo digo en serio. Cierro las piernas, y cubro lo más que puedo mis partes nobles.

Peeta sonríe, la típica, y sacude su cabello rubio en una negación siniestra.

- Te encanta hacerme enfadar y que luego te castigue, ¿no?

- Es que tus castigos son tan placenteros.

Algo en la mirada de mi chico me advierte que aquello no fue buena idea. Su sonrisa crece inexplicablemente, detiene los movimientos y permanece sentado sobre mi abdomen, con aspecto pensativo.

- Ahora que recuerdo...- comenta para sí mismo- compré unos juguetes...

o_o

MIERDA

- NO

Peeta me mira con sus ojos oscuros

- ¿No?- pregunta. Se ríe y todo ese aire de niño travieso que lo envuelve estalla- yo creo que sí, casi me olvido de tu última falta grave, las mentiras y todas esas cosas que dijiste en el hospital. Me has distraído demasiado bien, Dolcezza.

- ¿Distraer?- pregunto.

Peeta toma mis muñecas y le presiona con fuerza a cada lado de mi cabeza.

- Venga, hay que pagar esas deudas tarde o temprano.

o_o

Oh, Oh

- Prefiero tarde.

Peeta se pone serio.

- Ah-Ah...creo que no estás en posición de negar nada, me mentiste e intentaste engañar a Delly para conseguir información. Y además te atreviste de usar la palabra.

Abro los ojos, y Peeta asiente visiblemente molesto.

- ¿Follar?

- Maldita diabla, tú y tu boca me tienen al límite.

Presiona un poco más mis muñecas, y yo gimo adolorida.

- Dolce...

- Es jugar o jugar, mía Dolcezza- susurra sobre mis labios. Lame mi mejilla y luego vuelve a susurrar- siempre te gustan mis juegos, ¿recuerdas el último?

- Peeta...

Presiona aún más mis muñecas y yo me retuerzo de dolor.

- Montame, Katniss- dice entonces. Besa mi cuello, luego mis clavículas- solo eso podría salvarte por ahora de lo que quiero hacer contigo.

- Estoy enyesada, ¿recuerdas?

Peeta se tensa

- Mierda

- Ajám

Debo contener mis carcajadas por la cara que pone.

Frustrado se deja caer sobre su abdomen. Lo tengo a mi lado con los ojos cerrados y un puchero adorable. Giro poco a poco, hasta quedar con las frente unidas, y luego me dedico a revolver sus rizos húmedos.

- ¿Ya te dije que me gusta como hueles?- le pregunto. Entierro mi nariz en su cabeza- humm, delicioso.

Peeta sonríe.

Lo miro, y de pronto la razón me golpea como un chuzo. Dejando de lado el sexo, mi cabeza vuelve a su odiosa rutina, a su mal de mares: las preguntas.

- Hazlo- No me dí cuenta que tuviera los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos la mirada de Peeta me hace estremecer- pregunta lo que quieres preguntar, di lo que tienes que decir.

Otra vez. Siempre hace esto, siempre me cede el mando y el control de nuestra relación. ¿Porque no puedo simplemente preguntar o decir lo que quiero? ¿a qué le tengo miedo? No, no otra vez. La última vez que evadí el tema, Peeta se alejó de mí por no sé cuantos días, y yo terminé con un hueso roto.

T_T

Tengo que ser valiente. Tengo que decirle, tengo que confiar en él.

_OH, MIERDA_

_- _¿Qué hiciste?- empiezo. Suspiro nerviosa y me muerdo los labios hasta casi reventarlos- ¿que hiciste todo este tiempo?

- ¿Cuando me fui?- Asiento. La mirada de Peeta me hace temblar- estar con Finn, hacer ejercicio, leer, jugar play, trabajar.

- ¿Dónde?- pregunto. Acabo de salir del agua, y ya estoy sudando como un cerdo en sauna- quiero decir..

- En el campo, en la antigua residencia de mis padres.

o_o

Wow, eso no lo esperaba

- ¿Aún la conservas?...

- Sí

Quiero ir con la tanda de preguntas imprudentes, pero Delly me puso al corriente de ciertas cosas. No quiero matar su buen humor con mi desagradable curiosidad, por eso mismo pregunto:

- ¿Pensaste en dejarme?

Vale. Esa era otra cosa que quería preguntar, que me urgía preguntar.

- Sí- responde sincero. Y evalúa cada una de mis expresiones, mis movimientos, mis gestos.

Estoy molesta y adolorida, pero no puedo negar que yo también lo pensé. Tenía miedo, pero lo pensé, y ahora cuando lo confirma, siento el mismo temor.

- ¿Te aburriste de mí?- pregunto.

No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, debo ser racional. Directa al grano, nada de rodeos y dobles lecturas.

- No

- ¿Por qué querías dejarme?

- Pensaba que yo no era lo que necesitabas- responde. Suspira cansado y luego evade mi mirada- no sé como debo ser contigo, como tratarte, qué es lo que quieres de mí para ser feliz.

- No quiero nada de ti para ser feliz- respondo rápido. Peeta parpadea confundido y enseguida frunce el ceño- tu me haces feliz tal como eres, loco, perverso, maníaco, celoso, psicopaternurita.

- Ya deja de inventar epítetos, Katniss- pone el puño sobre su frente, pero yo lo quito de ahí, y en lugar de eso dejo mis labios. Peeta suspira- ¿en verdad eres feliz a mi lado?

- Sí- le digo. Acaricio sus mejillas y busco su mirada- ¿y tú?

Peeta sonríe

- Sí, me vuelves loco, pero sí.

Me muerdo los labios, no quiero sonreír y que esto termine sin quitar la mayor parte de mis miedos de mi corazón.

- ¿Ibas a volver con Clove?

Ya, lo dije. Uf, es como quitarme un peso de encima.

- Sí

O_O

¡WHAT!

Mi cara ha de mostrar todo el espanto que crispa mi ser. Peeta mantiene los ojos fijos en los míos, y hay lágrimas en ellos, pero no voy a llorar. ¡No voy a llorar!

- Por...- trago grueso, y respiro profundamente- ¿ella te gusta?

- No

WHAT THE F!

- No te gusta- afirmo mal humorada. Me muerdo el labio, giro, me muerdo un dedo, giro, me muerdo el labio- ¿y entonces?

- Entonces...

- Me dijiste que ella era solo un... ya sabes.

Peeta sonríe.

- Nop, no lo sé.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrf

- ¿Querías volver con esa zorra?- no puedo ocultar mis celos. Simplemente estallan y arrasan con cualquier rastro de contención y madurez- quiero que me digas todo lo que sientes respecto a ella, todo.

- No siento nada por ella, Kat

- ¿Pero ibas a volver con Clove?- pregunto. Estoy desconcertada- ¡explícate!

- Ella quiere volver conmigo, si no lo hago, hará algo.

- Entonces querías volver con ella para que no haga...eso- repito. Es enredado, pero al menos me queda clara la parte del "ella" quiere volver conmigo- ¿estuviste con ella mientras no estábamos juntos?

Peeta guarda silencio.

- Sí- responde finalmente, mandando mi corazón al carajo. No puedo evitar que mi rostro se contraiga, tampoco que un par de lágrimas corran desenfrenadas por mis mejillas.

- ¿Te la follaste?- pregunto, como la masoquista que soy- responde, responde a todo lo que yo pregunte.

Peeta asiente.

- Sí

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo?- pregunta algo aturdido.

Me limpio las lágrimas y vuelvo a dejar mis manos en sus mejillas.

- Sí, como te la follaste.

- Es una pregunta extraña- dice. No oculta nada, responde cada pregunta como si habláramos del clima- cada noche, a veces por las mañanas, a medio día. Clove es una zorra, ya te dije. Una zorra insaciable con gustos peculiares. Le gusta que se lo...

- Ya no sigas- chillo asqueada por la imagen. Me estremezco y debo cerrar los ojos, y tensar mi cuerpo al máximo. Las mejillas de Peeta se llevan la peor parte porque entierro mis uñas y las arrastro hasta sentir los surcos sobre la piel- ¿qué es lo que hará ella si...?...¿volverás con ella?

Peeta suspira, toma mi mano en su mejilla y arrastra mis uñas hasta sacarle sangre.

- Hablar- responde. Y sus ojos azul primavera se mantienen mansos sobre los míos- hablar contigo.

- ¿Hablar conmigo?

Peeta sigue arrastrando mis uñas. Quiero que se detenga, pero él es más fuerte.

- Sí, hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué?- pregunto.

Peeta saca mis manos de su rostro y lame dedo por dedo.

- De tu pasado- responde. Entonces salta sobre mí, y nuevamente mis muñecas van a parar una a cada lado de mi cara- de ti, de mi, quiere hablarte de lo nuestro. Quiere separarnos porque no soporta verme en manos de otra mujer. Soy como su juguete sexual personal. Así empezó nuestra relación, y así terminó años antes de volver.

- ¿Un juguete?- pregunto. Pero mi voz es demasiado irónica.

Peeta frunce el ceño.

- ¿Has escuchado de la parafilia?

- No- respondo.

Peeta asiente, aun con sus ojos mansos, y deja un beso en mis labios.

- Lo imaginaba, te gusta que juegue con esta parte- señala mi entrepierna- pero en lo demás eres demasiado pura.

- No soy pura- digo odiosa. Peeta se ríe, y me enojo aún más- lo que hacemos no entra en el círculo de la pureza.

- Sí, si entra- me discute, divertido- aunque lo hagamos en diferentes partes somos bastantes convencionales- desciende y lame mi mejilla derecha, luego mis labios, y finalmente mi cuello- puros.

- Define puro

- Amor- responde rápido. Sonríe y luego me acaricia con su nariz- es puro porque lo hacemos con amor, es por eso que no te dejo usar esa palabra.

*O*

Dios

Mi corazón va a estallar.

¡No!...focus, Katniss, focus.

- Y entonces que es la parafilia- insisto, luego de estirar el cuello y dejar un besito en su hombro.

- ¿Literal o científico?

Mierda, quiero responder literal, pero...

- Así que literal- sonríe Peeta, y me mira con ojos perversos.

- Maldito italiano lee mentes

- Ya te dije que eres demasiado expresiva

Bufo

- Explícame como tu...

- Vale- dice Peeta. Besa mi frente, mis mejillas y luego mi frente con tanta ternura que paraliza mi corazón- oh, mía dolcezza da sólo uno bambina, mía bambina giovanetta, mío amore inviolato, non abituato da traviamento, tante puro...tante

- Oh, Dios...

- ¿Traducción?- pregunta divertido. Asiento y entonces la sonrisa se convierte en una carcajada- bueno...amore diàvolo, ahm...como decirlo sin que suene feo...hum, la parafilia es...es cuando el placer no se consigue copulando.

- ¿No?- pregunto como tonta.

Peeta me mira extasiado y luego suelta mis muñecas para acomodarse a mi lado. Dejo que me acurruque, mi cuerpo bajo el suyo, sus manos en mi piel, sus ojos escrutando los míos. Confío en él, sí, de eso estoy segura. Por eso tras darle un beso largo y profundo, me doy la vuelta. Peeta entierra el rostro en mi cuello, me abraza hasta desaparecer cualquier espacio entre nosotros, y luego simplemente retoma nuestra charla.

- No, piccola, la excitación para esas personas viene de la mano de algún objeto o acto en particular...perversiones, deseos, fantasías incontrolables.

Peeta reposa su cabeza en la mía, y une nuestras manos. Mi mano es pequeña y delicada bajo la suya, con una argolla deslumbrante en el anular. Peeta entrelaza nuestros dedos, argolla contra argolla.

- ¿Clove es así?

- Sí

- Háblame más al respecto.

- Bueno- susurra Peeta, y deja un beso en mi cuello- ahm...por lo que sé, las prácticas son adictivas, reiteradas y compulsivas. Se supone que son personas normales, pero yo no creo que sea así...

- ¿No?

Peeta besa mi espalda

- No. Esa gente no siente afecto hacia otra persona...

- Y..cuando me dijiste que...

Peeta se ríe, y me acurruca hasta dejar nuestras cabezas pegadas.

- Mi diabla curiosa...- susurra divertido- bueno, amor, ahm...supongo que exponer los genitales a un extraño clasifica dentro de esas cosas, el fetichismo con ropas, aparatos, objetos para estimular. También está el deseo recurrente por tocar o rozar a una persona en contra de su voluntad, la pedofilia, el masoquismo sexual real de ser humillado, golpeado, atado...el voyeurismo...

- ¿Qué es el voyeurismo?- pregunto ansiosa.

Peeta suspira.

- Es la necesidad imperiosa de observar en forma oculta a personas desnudas o que se encuentran en plena actividad sexual.

- Cristo- jadeo. Me abrazo más a Peeta, quien tiene su rostro enterrado en mi cuello- Clove y tú..

- Te dije que tenía 18 años cuando la conocí, no fue mi mejor época.

- Imagino que no.

Guardamos silencio.

Peeta me acaba de confesar que es el juguete de Clove, esa zorra enferma. No sé que pensar, solo sentir un inmenso dolor, y ganas de protegerlo. Me estremezco. Siento rabia, ira, y cosas tan negativas que me dan ganas de vomitar. Mi cuerpo se tensa, y juro que la próxima vez que la vea...

- Dime- susurra Peeta, sacándome de mis cavilaciones- di lo que quieres decir

- ¿Por qué dejas que ella...?

- Ya te lo dije, Kat. Yo no soy nada, no valgo la pena si no estoy contigo.

- Ahora estas conmigo.

Peeta suspira cansado.

- ¿Sí?- pregunta, poniendo en duda mi determinación. Eso me duele, por lo mismo me remuevo incómoda- tu no sabes lo que es para mí ver tus ojos, no sabes lo que es sentir miedo a herirte, a lastimarte.

- Tú nunca me has lastimado- Peeta guarda silencio, y luego tira para apegarme más a él - no tienes que volver con Clove...

- No voy a volver con ella, piccola.

- Yo creo en ti- le digo. Y beso sus manos- y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño nunca.

Giro y lo miro a los ojos.

**_- "No tienes que hacer estas cosas"_**

**_- "Lo que ellos dijeron..."_**

**_- "No me importa, yo creo en ti, y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño nunca"_**

Es un microsegundo. Un rayo de luz atraviesa mi mente, refleja la imagen borrosa de dos críos repitiendo esas mismas palabras. No sé quienes son, no sé porqué están ahí, solo...

- ¿Katniss?

Peeta me mira preocupado. Cierro los ojos para soportar el dolor y un leve mareo. Mi corazón late desbocado, y mi cabeza pulsa como si miles de clavos martillaran por dentro. Jadeo, llevo mis manos a mi cabeza y luego me largo a llorar. Siento las manos de Peeta en mis brazos, lo escucho hablar y decir mi nombre, pero esa imagen no desaparece. No me permite hacer nada. Necesito ver sus rostros, necesito ver más allá de este vacío blanco..

Yo

- ¿Katniss?

Abro los ojos y gimo adolorida.

- No...recordé algo, pero..

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Peeta. Su voz se corta al final- ...tú...

Enfoco mi mirada y recupero el aire.

- Delly me habló de tus padres...- le digo. Trago grueso, y luego eludo su mirar. Peeta se tensa- no quería hacerlo, estaba preocupada, rota, y había bebido más de la cuenta.

- ¿Te emborrachaste?- me pregunta entonces. No está molesto, solo algo curioso.

- Ahm, sí- le digo, y me encojo poco a poco entre sus brazos- estuve ebria una semana completa.

Peeta abre tanto los ojos, que pareciera que el océano me cae encima.

- Estuviste...

- También me quedé aquí en tú casa- añado, como buscando excusas para restar peso a mi actuar- bueno, me dormí aquí unas cuantas noches, tuve una borrachera y...

- ¿Y?- pregunta interesado.

- Te llamé por teléfono porque me sentía mal y no podía vomitar

T_T

Qué vergüenza. Qué vergüenza. Qué vergüenza.

La carcajada de Peeta es casi profética. Me suelta, se retuerce y creo que hasta llora por mi absoluta estupidez. La escena es divertida porque solo lo he visto reír así en contadas oportunidades, es una carcajada de chiquillo despreocupado y libre, y por sobre todas las cosas feliz. Si mi torpeza le brinda estos momentos, entonces seré la mujer más bruta de la vida.

Lo Amo, estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

- En verdad no tienes remedio- logra decir, tras minutos de reír y reír. Suspira cansado, y se abre de brazos sobre la cama- Dios, eres tan chistosa.

- No te burles- me quejo. Luego me uno a sus risotadas que van y vienen, relajadas y tranquilas.

- Así que una semana de borrachera en mi departamento.

- Es que estaba demasiado triste.

- ¿Estabas demasiado triste?- pregunta, sin poder creérselo.

- ¡Sí!...me dejaste sola, te fuiste, y yo me sentí mal porque siempre meto la pata. Luego Delly me dijo que tenía sueños mojados, y era peor porque cuando despertaba me daba cuenta que estaba sola y...

- Espera, ¿sueños mojados?

- No empieces

- ¿Tuviste sueños mojados conmigo?

- Peeta- protesto.

- ¿Y estuve bueno?

- ¡Dios, Peeta!

- Tengo que saber..

- Sí, sí- respondo rápido, a lo que Peeta sonríe como diciendo "soy el amo del universo"- y además Delly nos sacaba a comprar y se burlaba de nuestra cara de culo. Cuando volvíamos lo único que quería era tu lindo rostro psicópata esperando por mí, y resultaba ser que me tenía que conformar con tu pijama y tus camisas. ¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme así!

- Lo siento hermosa.

- Brrrrr, te odio maldita sea. ¡Nunca antes había bebido!..¡nunca!... ¿sabes el horrible dolor de cabeza por las mañana?...¡cada mañana!...y eso no es lo peor

- ¿No?- pregunta con sorna.

- Nop, creo que los últimos días fue peor, puesto que nos embriagábamos y cantábamos karaoke.

- ¿Que tú qué?- me pregunta sin creérselo.

Su cara no puede ser más chistosa.

- Seee, karaoke, en tu sala...llorando, y luego me quedaba dormida en el suelo.

u_u

- Ouh- dice entonces. Abre los brazos y yo me lanzo a su pecho- mi nena cachonda está creciendo.

- ¡Peeta!- gruño, y le pego en el pecho.

- Daría lo que fuera por verte en ese estado etílico.

- ¡Dugh!..para el carro saltamontes, no fue gracioso en absoluto- me abrazo más a él- Peeta, ¿por qué te molestaste tanto?...lo siento si no te pregunté, solo quería saber saber más sobre ti, de tu soledad...es que bueno, siempre que hablamos me das a entender que estás solo. Por eso quise averiguar de tus padres, de tu infancia, de esa chica de la que estabas enamorado cuando eras un niño, de Clove. Yo no desconfío de ti, solo quería saber si yo era lo que necesitabas, si tenía lo correcto para que nunca me alejaras de tu lado...Lo siento.

Peeta sonríe. Me abraza fuerte y luego sonríe.

- Dios- gime abatido- todos estos años...

Acaricio su pecho y dejo un beso en su piel. Nunca hago esas cosas, como lamer y saborear, así que en un acto de confianza me levanto un poquito y trazo un camino tímido con mi lengua hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Peeta se estremece, nos gira rápido y hunde mi cuerpo en la cama.

- Es suficiente por hoy- me dice, sonriendo como nunca lo había visto- ahora quiero disfrutarte.

- Peeta

Peeta acaricia mis mejillas.

- Calientes y sonrosadas- dice, luego vuelve a mis ojos- ¿te gusta?..¿te gusta cuando hablo así?

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo asiento.

- Sí me gusta.

Peeta sonríe perverso.

- Con eso me basta.

Salta de la cama, y de un tirón me carga en sus brazos.

- ¡Mierda!- grito, y me aferro a su cuello- ¿a dónde vamos?

- A la sala

- ¡A la sala!- me aferro a su cuello cuando empieza a caminar. Se mueve ágil y veloz, manteniendo mi cuerpo en alto y estable con sus brazos musculosos- ¡estamos desnudos!

- ¿Y?

- ¡Esta sala no tiene cortinas!

Es la del segundo piso, con solo un sofá y la vista hermosa.

- Me vale una mierda- me dice. Acomoda mi cuerpo en el sofá de rinconera adaptable, y luego se sienta del otro lado abriendo las piernas- venga, Dolcezza.

- Peeta

- Aquí si puedes montarme- me dice. Tira de mis hombros y poco a poco nos acomoda, de manera que mi pierna mala repose segura en el cuerpo del sofá- lento, aunque me muera, pero debe ser lento.

- Peeta, no puedo- le digo sincera. Miro mi triste pierna, la pobre me pide a gritos que haga algo porque de esta no salimos vivas- esto no tiene como terminar bien.

Con un gemido cargado en frustración lo siento entrar en mí. Me abraza y esconde el rostro en mis pechos, es como si lo acunara, pero en sentido pervertido. Lo tengo tan cerca que estoy segura escucha los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón, y los temblores que nada tienen que ver con el hecho de que está moliendo mis caderas.

- Oh, Peet

- Lo siento- me dice. Y se aparta horrorizado.- Katniss, yo...

- Eres un bruto- le digo. Tomo sus manos y las devuelvo a donde estaban- un maníaco, demente y perverso ser, pero tienes que confiar en mí, si me hicieras daño, te lo diría.

- No mientas- gruñe sobre mi pecho. Le acaricio su cabello húmedo, la espalda tensa, sus mejillas- siempre haces esto...

- Nunca más- le digo- ya renuncié a la fraternidad femenina del caos mental y las doble lecturas.

Peeta se ríe.

- ¿Fraternidad femenina?

- Llévame a ver las estrellas, Peet, te lo suplico. Quiero que me dejes ver las putas estrellas porque nadie más que tú puede hacerlo, nadie. Eres irremediablemente dueño de mis orgasmos.

Peeta gime.

- Mierda, Katniss

- Confío en ti- añado, y acaricio su espalda con mis uñas- mi pierna y yo confiamos en ti, ¿tú confías en mí?...¿lo haces?

- Sí- gime bajito. Me pega aun más a su cuerpo- oh...- suspira-...solo dame un momento.

Y cuando el momento pasa, creo que no solo me lleva a ver las estrellas, el universo, las dimensiones paralelas, Dios. Creo que mi corazón estalla en miles de fragmentos y cada uno de ello en cientos de fragmentos más pequeños, y más y más, hasta convertirse en polvo.

Peeta no es el único cuerpo podrido y vacío en este planeta, en el fondo yo también lo soy, un cadáver sin vida si no lo tengo conmigo.

Antes de separarnos, aturdida y adolorida, le pregunto si esto es real, si no es un simple sueño. Si no estoy cruzando una borrachera, con el karaoke encendido, y Sanderson esperando en la mesita de la sala. Peeta se ríe, y es tan puro y celestial. Quiero esa sonrisa todos los días, todos los putos días.

- Es Real, Kat- me dice, cuando me tiene de nuevo en la cama, aseada y nada más con un albornoz- todo esto es real.

- Bien- suspiro, a punto de dormirme.

- Vístete, yo iré a ducharme.

Asiento y me acurruco en la cama mientras lo veo ir al baño.

- ¿Peeta?

- ¿Hum?

- Tú me amas, ¿real o no real?

Peeta sonríe y asiente.

- Real.

*o*

Hay dos cosas positivas, solo dos, de esto de andar enyesada.

1) Te facilita el vestir: shorts y poleras. No me queda de otra.

2) Te saca del aturdimiento post- hacer el amor, con sus tirones y la maldita molestia de cargar el hueso con peso al filo de volver a romperse.

No voy a enumerar lo malo, porque entonces no terminaría jamás. Pero lo bueno sí que vale la pena.

Vestida nada más en unos pantaloncillos de jeans gastados, y una polera blanca de Peeta con la cara de Kurt Cobain en el centro, bajo hasta el primer piso por algo de comer. Me duele todo. Literal. Todo. Desde mi boca hasta mis dedos. Pero a la vez creo que me siento radiante. Literal. Por dentro y por fuera.

Bajo lenta y torpemente. Escalón a escalón, observando el desastre que tenemos en nuestro hogar. Miro los ventanales abiertos, las cortinas que se mecen al viento, la ropa tirada, mis cosas por todas partes. De camino a la cocina me encuentro con uno de mis bálsamos para labios sin la tapa.

Oh, Dios

No me puedo agachar sin terminar con la nariz estampada en el suelo. Así que lo dejo allí, con la nota mental de gritarle a Peeta para tenga cuidado mientras baje. En la mesa, en el centro de la cocina, hay más cosas mías esparramadas. Paso por alto mi cartera, el móvil, los papeles y tiro la puerta del refrigerador.

Como he dicho antes mi especialidad en la cocina son los "pan con algo". Para bien tenemos queso, jamón, tomates, queso. Tomo el queso y el jamón (pelar tomates me da flojera) y saco la bolsa con pan, porque sinceramente estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me acomodo con mi corazón de polvo revoloteando en mi pecho, una lata con gaseosa, y todos los materiales para hacer mi súper comida. Dejo una rebanada de pan sobre la losa de la mesa, luego queso, luego jamón, queso otra vez...y dudo entre cerrar el pan o no, pero al final le añado dos tiras más de queso.

Abro la lata de bebida, doy un trago contundente, y me preparo entonces para la primera mascada. El sabor del queso me hace temblar, es casi tan bueno como el cuerpo de Peeta acurrucado a mí, casi. Porque mi demente italiano no se compara con nadie.

Doy otra mascada y con necesidad casi imperante me trago media lata de bebida. Es raro. Yo no suelo beber Pepsi, sino jugo de naranja. Pero al estar rodeada de cosas de Peeta, supongo que a una se le mezclan las costumbres.

Alcanzo mi móvil, pero el maldito perdió la batería quien sabe hace cuanto. Estiro el brazo para dar con mi cartera, allí mantengo siempre un cargador, y...

Oh, oh

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- ¿KATNISS?

Peeta grita desde el segundo piso. Lo sé. Está corriendo a toda marcha, pero yo me he quedado helada.

- ¡KATNISS!...¡DIOS MÍO!...¡KAT!

Oh, oh

- ¡KATNISS!- lo miro horrorizada. Jadea y camina con nada más una toalla en la cadera, su pelo húmedo y todo el pecho mojado- ¡KATNISS!

No puedo hablar, no puedo hablar, no puedo hablar.

Oh, oh

o_o

- ¿Vida?- me pregunta Peeta. Me toma en brazos y me deja sobre la mesa. Sus ojos buscan preocupados los míos, pero yo no puedo decirle nada- háblame cariño, por favor, ¿viste algo?...¿recordaste algo?

o_o

Oh, oh

- ¿Por qué estabas gritando, cielo?- me pregunta, al borde de perder la paciencia- ¿te lastimé?...¡Dios, Katniss!..háblame.

Trago grueso, e intento hablar, pero solo me sale una mueca.

- Pee-ta- digo, perdiendo la voz al final.

Peeta toma mis mejillas y presiona mi piel hasta que enfoco mis ojos.

- ¡MIERDA, PEETA!

Oh, oh

JODER

JODER

JODER

- ¿Qué?- me pregunta con miedo- ¡Qué!

- Ah...- abro la boca, y la cierro. Aquí viene el diluvio- ¡Peeta!

- Amor- dice Peeta abatido. Me largo a llorar con una nena, y luego simplemente me acurruco en su pecho. - Háblame por favor, cariño, por favor, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que sucede.

- ¡YA METÍ LA PATA OTRA VEZ!- chillo, y lo mancho con mis lagrimones y mocos. ¡Puaj!

Peeta no entiende nada.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta confundido- No cielo, no. No sé de que mierda me hablas, pero te aseguro que no.

- Yo creo que sí- gimo bajito, y sollozo en su cuello, gritando y retorciéndome- Peetaaaaaaaaaaaaa ha-ha-ha-ha

T_T

- Dios mío, Katniss- me dice. Creo que está a punto de llorar también. Su voz se corta, y sus brazos me sostienen y presionan contra su pecho- dime lo que quieres decir, solo dilo.

- Peetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- sollozo. Y me hundo en su cuello otra vez.

JODER

JODER

JODER

- Ya va- me dice Peeta, y me agarra de los brazos- ya va, ya va. Si no me dices ahora yo...¡mierda Katniss!...me estás matando.

Pero yo sigo llorando, hasta que Peeta se larga a llorar también. Sus ojos muestran pánico, horror, miedo. No sé por qué, pero tiembla descontroladamente, y aunque quiero consolarle, no puedo...¡maldita sea!

Nos abrazamos llorando.

- Dios mío, Katniss- gime, presionando mi cabeza contra su pecho- no me hagas esto, por favor...por favor, te lo suplico. Solo dime.

Asiento, sin parar de llorar.

- Ya la cagué otra vez- sollozo. Y me muerdo los labios para poder hablar- no me mates, por favor.

- No...no...- responde Peeta- no, si te pasara algo...no, yo nunca.

- Es que ahora sí que me matas.

- No cielo, te juro que no te mato, te juro...ya perdí el hacha, lo prometo. Sólo dime.

Me muerdo los labios una vez más, y contengo la respiración.

Tomo la caja a mi lado y se lo muestro.

Peeta me mira desconcertado.

- ¿Qué es?...¿qué sucede?

- ¡Está llena!- gimo- está llena.

- Oh, cariño...si quieres que esté vacía yo me las trago todas, pero por favor, dime lo que sucede

T_T

- ¡Qué esta llena maldita sea!- chillo, perdiendo el poco control que me quedaba- ¿que no lo entiendes?

- No- gime Peeta, y está a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez- no entiendo maldita sea, soy...bruto.

- ¡SON MIS ANTICONCEPTIVOS!

Peeta parpadea confundido, y entonces el entendimiento lo golpea como un chuzo, medio medio sobre la frente. Lo veo que intenta hablar, pero no puede. Hace muecas, frunce el ceño, y finalmente sus ojos espantados ceden a algo que no tengo idea lo que es...

- Oh, Santa Mierda- dice. Parpadea atónito.

- HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...- gimo. T_T

- Se nos adelantaron los lindos bebitos.


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

**Test pack**

- ¡QUE USTEDES QUÉ!

U_U

Peeta y yo estamos sentados en la sala en casa de Finnick. Solos, los cinco. Finn y Annie nos miran sin poder creer la bomba que acabamos de soltar, parpadean confundidos, se miran entre ellos, y luego simplemente se sientan frente a nosotros, atónitos.

- Estamos embarazados- añade Peeta- ¡Finn!...¡seré padre!

- ¡Peeta!- le digo. Está tan loco, que su cara de ilusión es un contraste con la cara pálida de nuestros amigos. Ni siquiera creo que respiren. - ¿Annie?

- Santa Madre de todos los pecadores.

- Annie, no empieces.

Annie se levanta y me apunta con el dedo.

- ¡E-S-T-Á-S-E-M-B-A-R-A-Z-A-D-A!

Y literalmente lo dice en cámara lenta. Como cuando Alex, el león de Madagascar, se reencuentra con la cebra y quiere puro matarlo.

- Mierda Peeta- gime Finn, y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. Suspira hastiado- ya ni sé de qué me sorprende.

- Deberías estar feliz

- Tenías pensado dejar a Katniss- responde mi amigo. Annie lo mira con cara de "WHAT!"- te metiste con Clove, y ahora vuelves con Katniss y están embarazados.

- Paren el carro, ¿como eso de volver con Clove?

- Larga historia, princesa- dice Finn- ven, mejor siéntate.

Annie obedece, pero luego su mirada vuelve a nosotros.

- Maldita sea, amiga, te dije que usaras el puto parche.

- ¡Ya lo sé!- gimo. Peeta toma mi mano y hace presión- ya, ya...qué remedio.

- Sí- responde Annie, resignada- estás embarazada, te pondrás gorda, más encima con la pierna enyesada, te saldrá leche de los pechos y en nueve meses vas a parir un crío. Sí, estás embarazada.

o_o

Mierda, lo del parto.

- Aún faltan nueve meses- protesto. Me aferro a la mano de Peeta hasta dejarla sin sangre- ¿eso es mucho tiempo, no?

- Nueve meses- insiste Annie- solo nueve meses

T_T

Mierda Annie

- Bueno, la bambina viene en camino- dice Delly, hablando por primera vez. Está de pie, su espalda contra la pared- ¡Dios! que lío con ustedes.

- ¿Delly?- pregunta Peeta.

Delly camina hasta mi chico y le salta encima.

- ¡PERO LOS AMO!...¡AHHHHHH!...VAN A TENER UN BAMBINO

Peeta se ríe, y acepta el abrazo de Delly. La rubia hunde el rostro en el cuello de mi novio, le abraza por los hombros y gime conteniendo sus lágrimas.

- Auguri!, mío cugino...- suspira, y lloriquea sobre el hombro de Peeta- io me siento feliz, feliz por ti.

- Delly- dice Peeta.

Delly escapa del hombro de Peeta y limpia sus lágrimas. Sonríe y luego planta dos besos en las mejillas de mi chico.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, salvo la estupidez que estuviste a punto de cometer.

- Gracias- responde mi chico, con dulzura.

- ¿Pero qué sucede con todo mundo?- pregunta Delly entonces- ¡a sacar la cara de culo!...venga...¡hay que celebrar!

Miro a Annie, que está con los ojos llorosos. Me acerco a ella y estiro un brazo.

- Oh, Katniss- dice entonces. Se lanza a mis brazos y llora- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

- No..no...

- ¡Entré en pánico!

- Lo sé...yo...

- ¡Dios!...¡serás mamá!

Sonrío y miro a Peeta y Finn, quien a pesar de estar molesto abraza a su amigo. Delly se lanza sobre ellos y hacen un abrazo grupal. No entiendo nada de lo que hablan cuando los tres discuten en italiano. A pesar de todo imagino que es algo bueno, lo veo en los ojos de mi chico.

Annie sale de mis brazos.

- Y serás la mejor mamá de todas.

- Eso espero.

- Y no te preocupes por la battona mal intencionada, yo me haré cargo de ella- escucho que dice Delly. Luego se acerca a mí y me estrecha entre sus brazos- por un momento estuve a punto de despellejarte, pero ahora que veo lo que has hecho por mío cugino, no tengo nada más que agradecerte.

- Delly

- Bienvenida a la familia, Katniss banana- dice entonces. Deja dos besos en mis mejillas- aunque siempre has pertenecido a nuestra familia.

La miro interrogante, pero ella solo me guiña un ojo.

- ¿Y cuántos meses tienes?- pregunta Finn.

Annie protesta.

- Brrrrrrrrrrr, ¡semanas!

- Bueno, semanas, horas, segundos...

Miro a Peeta, quien se encoje de hombros.

- Bueno- empieza, y todos lo miran expectante- es que no lo sabemos.

- ¡QUE!

Otra vez todos nos miran en shock.

- ¡Katniss!

- Aun no me hago el test

- ¡KAT!- chilla Annie, fastidiada- ¡oh por Dios!..que no te das cuentas de la bomba que nos acabas de lanzar.

- Sí, pero...

- Y ahora resulta que ni siquiera está confirmado.

- ¡Ah!- grito frustrada- entré en pánico, no queríamos hacer esto solos...

Peeta se sienta a mi lado.

- Por todos los Santos- gruñe Finn-¿y cuándo se dieron cuenta?

Con Peeta nos miramos, y luego damos la cara.

- ¿Ayer?

- ¡SON UNOS IRRESPONSABLES!- estalla Annie. Finnick intenta controlarla, mientras Delly no para de reírse.

- Wuaaajajajaajaaa, pero si no tienen remedio, son un par sin igual.

- ¡Delly!- protesta Peeta.

- Mierda Katniss- dice mi amiga, con evidente enfado- estas cosas no se hacen, podrías perder al bebé, lo sabes...

- ¿QUÉ?- pregunta Peeta, horrorizado.

Annie asiente.

- Aún es muy reciente, hay parejas que ni se dan cuenta que están embarazos y pierden a su hijo en un aborto natural.

- Eso no va a pasarnos a nosotros- dice Peeta, crispado de los nervios- ¿verdad?...¿verdad que no?

- Bueno, bueno- dice Delly, como buen salvavidas- lo primero es lo primero, hay que pedir una hora con tu ginecólogo. Peeta, tú te encargas de su cuidado, ahora con la zorrona dando vueltas podría intentar algo en contra de Katniss- Peeta se queda pálido- y tú, mi princesa, tienes que ir a una farmacia por un test pack.

- Vale, lo haré

u_u

- ¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres?- me pregunta Finn.

_Dios...mis padres_

_- _¡No! y no pueden saber hasta que todo esté confirmado.

Todos asienten.

- Además tendremos que adelantar nuestro matrimonio- añade Peeta- ¿Dell?...¿te puedes hacer cargo?

Los ojos de Delly se iluminan por completo.

- Oh mi Dios!, será un honor, cariño. Un honor.

Peeta sonríe amable.

WHAT!

O_O

- ¡Ah!..- grito, entre asustada y en shock- No...No...No...Nada de eso.

- Cariño-dice Peeta, algo tenso- nosotros vamos a casarnos, no veo por qué no adelantarnos.

- Peeta

Dios

Dios

Dios

Necesito respirar. Todo esto es demasiado rápido.

- Todo esto...es...

- Katniss, tesoro- dice, tomando mi mano- no podemos tener a nuestro bambino así, no sería honorable. Tenemos que casarnos ahora que la bambina crece en tu interior, y luego podremos ponernos al día con todo lo de nuestro hogar, y las remodelaciones, y...

- La luna de miel- añade Delly, emocionada.

- Exacto- asiente Peeta.

Yo estoy en shock. No puedo decir nada, salvo mirar a todos esos rostros familiares y entrar en un súbito pánico.

o_o

¡Voy a ser madre!

¡Me voy a casar!

¡Tendré un hogar con Peeta!

¡IS TOO MUCH!

O_O

- ¿Katniss?- pregunta Peeta, preocupado.

- Mierda

- Está asimilando- le explica Annie, antes de que mi chico entre en colapso también- bueno, bueno, hay que ir por el bendito test pack.

- Sí, claro- respondo como autómata.

Annie se levanta y Finn sale tras ella. Delly se pone a hacer esas llamadas.

- ¿Katniss?

Peeta me mira con esos ojitos azul primavera.

- No pasa nada...- le digo, e intento sonreír- ven, vamos

- ¿Vamos?

- Por ese test

o_o

OH MI DIOS

Peeta abre mucho los ojos

- Sí, vamos.

Todo el camino hacia el centro lo hacemos en silencio. Peeta maneja tranquilo, aunque por la forma en como cruje el cuero del manubrio no creo que el estado interno de su ser sea igual. Lo único que evita que el aire tenso nos corte en pedazos es la voz de Kurt Cobain, cantando "Oh Me".

Su voz me mantiene alejada de mis miedos, porque en verdad estoy aterrada, pero si dejo de pensar en ello, en todas las cosas que se nos vienen, mi corazón late más tranquilo. Aún no sé si ya estoy embarazada, pero no puedo evitar poner las manos en mi vientre y soñar despierta.

_Un hijo_

Un niño con toda una vida para llenar de momentos gratos. Toda una vida para recordar, para sentir, para ser mejor de lo que somos nosotros, para cometer sus propios errores. Alguien en mi interior, una fuerza latente, viva... tengo miedo, sí, pero a pesar de todo estoy sonriendo.

_I can't see the end of me_  
_My whole expanse I cannot __see_  
_I formulate infinity_  
_Stored deep inside me_

- ¿Sabes?- dice Peeta, en tanto mira por los espejos para estacionar el auto- ésa es mi canción favorita.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí- me dice. Apaga el motor y luego se gira a verme- ven, dame un beso.

Se inclina hacia mí, manteniendo el peso sobre el asiento. Yo lo tomo de su camisa, mi otra mano vuela a su cabello y lo retengo todo el tiempo que me viene en gana. Los besos de Peeta cambiaron de "rudo-salvaje" a "sexy-dulce". Gimo en su boca y lo busco constantemente hasta extinguir mi propia ansiedad. Acaricio su cuello, su pecho, y poco a poco bajo la intensidad, hasta convertirlo en un simple roce.

- Necesitaba esto- susurro en su boca.

Peeta jadea y une nuestros labios otra vez.

- Yo también- me dice- ahora, más que nunca.

Tomados de la mano recorremos la calle principal de Providencia, con sus farmacias en cada esquina y centro de cuadra. Aún cuando hemos dejado unas tres en el camino, Peeta no me obliga a entrar. Nos concentramos en la gente que nos rodea, observamos las vitrinas, charlamos de cosas que ni al caso.

Al final, luego de comer en Dunkin Donuts, cruzamos la calle para volver al auto. Yo misma guío a Peeta hasta la farmacia, nuestros dedos cruzados perezosamente.

- ¿Estás..?- Peeta suspira y luego busca mi mirada- ¿estás cansada?

- No- le digo, y sonrío un poco- es solo..

- Lo sé, yo estoy igual.

- Dí que me amas- le pido. Peeta sonríe y se inclina para besarme. Sus labios acarician los míos con ternura, para luego profundizarlo más- Dios, necesitaba esto.

- Yo también.

Entramos a la farmacia, para variar llena de gente, sacamos un número y nos ponemos a mirar lo que hay en venta. Las farmacias parecen pequeños market, con sus corredores de pañales, comida, perfumes y esas cosas. Nos quedamos en el apartado de los biberones, sonrientes y abrazados.

- ¿Katniss Everdeen?

Giro para mirar a la mujer tras nosotros. Peeta me abraza sobreprotector.

- ¿Mags?

Oh, no.

- ¡Katniss!...mira nada más.

T_T

Típico, cuando quieres hacer algo en privado, la mujer más entrometida de mi pequeño barrio se encuentra conmigo.

- Tanto tiempo- le digo. Tomo las manos de Peeta y las llevo de mi vientre al espacio bajo mis pechos- ahm, él es Peeta.

- El novio- dice Mags, sonriendo falsamente. Peeta saluda con un gesto forzado y se resiste a dejar mi cuerpo- escuché de ustedes...

- Mucho gusto señora

- Encantada, Peeta- y lo mira de arriba para abajo- oh, Katniss, es mucho más guapo de lo que dice la gente

_Sí, claro. "Dice la gente"...arggg, vieja metiche_

_- _Es un sol- sonrío. Peeta cola uno de sus dedos a mis pechos, haciendo que de un leve respingo.

- Ya lo veo que sí- responde Mags, analizando a mi chico- y...¿que haces?...¿cómo es que te encuentro aquí, en una farmacia?

O_O

OH, MIERDA

- Oh...veníamos...veníamos para comprar..

- Unas cremas- responde Peeta. Estira el brazo hacia la repisa frente a nosotros y toma un pote redondo- fuimos a la playa el fin de semana y se nos pasó la mano con el sol.

_¿OK?_

- Oh, la playa...- gime Mags, emocionada- ¿y qué tal el paseo?

- Estupendo- responde Peeta, con un desplante que me deja impactada- estuvo algo nublado al principio, y mi Dolcezza por poco toma un resfriado, mía bella ragazza.

- ¡Eres italiano!- suspira Mags.

Vale, Peeta la tiene dando tumbos.

- Sí, viví allí un tiempo...ahora nos mudaremos a la residencia de mis padres.

- ¿Sí?- Peeta alza mi mano con la sortija. - ¡Oh Dios mío!...¡SE VAN A CASAR!

Y así es como toda la farmacia se entera que nos vamos a casar.

Tras casi una hora de charlar con Mags, escuchar los suspiros de las mujeres en la farmacia, y comprar las benditas cremas, Peeta y yo salimos entre comentarios. No compramos el bendito test, y para peor, una tropa de mujeres declararon su odio hacia mí por ser la dueña de este hombre italiano "tan magnífico", en palabras de Mags.

Grrrr

Las mato a todas y entierro sus cadáveres.

Cuando estamos lejos de la farmacia, tiro de la mano de Peeta para que se incline.

- ¡Que fue eso!- protesto, y me gano uno de sus besos ardientes- eres todo un manipulador de masas.

- Si la señora es tan curiosa como imagino, pues quiero que haga correr el rumor de que Katniss Everdeen está fuera del mercado de los solteros.

- Hum, pero que señor tan listo

Peeta me guiña un ojo.

- Andando, diabla- me dice- todo este asunto del test y las mujeres entrometidas me está poniendo ansioso, quiero volver lo antes posible al departamento.

Me río bajito y seguimos hasta la siguiente farmacia.

Para nuestro bien, ésta no está tan llena y no veo a nadie conocido. Esperamos cerca de la recepción ya que tenemos el número catorce y van en el once. Allí hay unas repisas con golosinas y a mí se me antojan chocolates.

- ¿Se te antojan?- pregunta Peeta, algo asustado.

Asiento. Tomo una barra de chocolate y la abro antes de darme cuenta.

- ¿Katniss?

_Ay, no otra vez. _

_- _¡Glimmer!- chillo emocionada. No, en verdad no. Esa perra era una de las que se burlaba de mi pasado patito feo. - pero qué sorpresa.

La rubia prácticamente se come a Peeta con los ojos.

- Pero mira nada más, que cambio.

- Seee

- Y con novio y todo- añade. Entonces sonríe y estira la mano para saludar a Peeta- hola, me llamo Glimmer.

- Hola- saluda Peeta, cortés. Y yo solo quiero que le suelte la mano y me toque una teta. Arggggg, maldita zorra.

- Por Dios, Katniss, tienes que decirme donde se consigue un hombre así.

- En Italia- responde Peeta, bastante coqueto. Le doy un codazo y presiono sus manos en mi abdomen.

- ¿Estuviste en Italia?- pregunta Glimmer confundida.

Peeta asiente.

- Mía bella amore y yo nos conocimos en un paseo por el Coliseo.

_¿OK?_

O_O

O_O

¡O_o!

- ¡Que romántico!- suspira Glimmer.

Peeta sonríe (la típica)

- Fue amor a primera vista

Glimmer abre los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿En serio?- pregunta. Y se apoya en la repisa mostrando sus pechos enormes- vaya, así que salió cierto el dicho que la suerte de las feas las bonitas las desean.

- Gracias Glimmer- mascullo entre dientes.

- Sí, ¿verdad?- pregunta Peeta- me siento afortunado, un sol tan hermoso no se encuentra dos veces.

Y entonces toma mi mano, la que tiene la argolla, y besa mis nudillos.

Los suspiros no se hacen esperar.

- ¡Dios!- suspira Glimmer. Me aprovecho de la circunstancia y atraigo a Peeta para un beso- ejem..

- Tienes mucha suerte- le digo a mi chico.

Peeta sonríe.

- ¿Y que van a llevar?- nos pregunta.

Mierda, casi olvido lo del test

- Ouh, bueno...

- Un jarabe para la tos- responde Peeta, y finge estar con resfriado.

Glimmer asiente y sonríe pícara.

- A alguien se le anduvieron destapando los pies, ahm.

_Argggg, maldita hija de..._

- Sí- sonríe Peeta. Me acerca a él y deja un beso en mi coronilla- es que Katniss es muy juguetona.

- ¡Peeta!

- Oh, ya veo- dice Glimmer, decepcionada. Nos pasa un jarabe para la tos y la cuenta- esto te ayudará con el resfrío, aunque siempre hay otras cosas que pueden ser útiles.

- Sí- responde Peeta, aceptando la bolsa- tengo a Katniss, quien cocina de maravilla, ella me prepara sopa y me acurruca. Puedo llegar a ser bastante torpe cuando estoy en este estado- y vuelve a fingir la tos.

T_T

Qué mierda con este demente.

Nuevamente entre suspiros y flores, Peeta y yo salimos de la farmacia. Maldita sea, uno de los días más importantes de mi vida y a todo mundo se le ocurre aparecer. Al final, volvemos a dejar una serie de farmacias atrás entre risas y besos. Peeta me compra un helado, que terminamos comiendo entre los dos.

La última farmacia en esta calle corresponde a una de las grandes. Caminamos decididos hasta la recepción y sin dudarlo pedimos todos los test pack a la venta. La mujer sonríe, coqueteando con MÍ NOVIO, y luego va en busca de las malditas pruebas.

- Mi Dios, ¿será siempre así?

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Peeta confundido.

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y al final suspiro, cansada.

- Tú los recibes, me iré a sentar...

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta alarmado. Su mano viaja a mi vientre- ¿Dolcezza?

- Solo estoy cansada, Peet- hago que se incline por un beso- estaré de ese lado.

Camino hasta unas bancas anaranjadas al final del corredor. La farmacia es grande y bien nutrida, y como hay suficiente gente atendiendo no se acumulan tantos clientes como en las anteriores. Miro a mi novio y una punzada me cruza el corazón. No puedo evitar comprender a esas mujeres. ¡Peeta está tan guapo!

Si no estuviera todo lo que es DEMENTE, pues sería el hombre perfecto dentro de la raza humana. Yo creo que Dios lo hizo a propósito, digo, no puede cargar tanto la mano en un solo ser humano. Si Peeta fuera menos loco no sería real.

Suspiro, con la pierna mala estirada, y mis manos en mi vientre. Una sensación rara se apodera de mi interior.

_Shshshsh, pequeña, papi ya viene_

Acaricio mi barriga inexistente y sonrío ante mis pensamientos.

- ¿Katniss?

OH, NO

OTRA VEZ NO

Alzo la mirada y efectivamente es él.

Gale

- Que mierda...

Gale sonríe

- No es un saludo convencional, pero lo acepto. ¿Cómo estás?

Busco a Peeta con la mirada.

- Bien...ahm...algo coja.

- Así veo..

Un silencio incómodo se abre entre los dos. Me da pena, Gale fue mi confidente durante mucho tiempo y que ahora estemos frente a frente como dos desconocidos.

- Katniss, yo solo...

- Ya no importa Gale

Gale me mira culpable. Se agacha para quedar sobre sus rodillas, y luego toma mis manos.

- Lo siento- me dice. - lo siento por haber actuado como un imbécil.

- Gale

Gale frunce el ceño.

- Entiendo si no me crees, pero soy sincero cuando te digo que lamento perderte. No quise engañarte, Kat, solo quería ser lo que tú necesitabas y ya ves...no salió nada bien.

_Oh, Gale_

- No debiste mentirme- le digo. Gale presiona mis manos- pero no soy quien para juzgar, solo te pido que ya no le hagas eso a las chicas de la facultad.

Gale sonríe, y besa mis nudillos.

- No, ya no más.

Sonrío y dejo una caricia en su melena castaña.

- ¿Katniss?

_Ay, no_

Peeta nos mira como Freddy Krueger a sus víctimas en pesadilla. Lo veo que afila las garras, su frente tensa con las venas marcadas y los puños blancos otra vez. Me levanto, y Gale me ayuda por lo de la pierna. Camino hasta donde está mi bestia mostrando los colmillos, y lo apego a mí.

- Ya nos vamos

Peeta me aparta

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi mujer

Gale lo mira con odio, pero prefiere retroceder y no responder a la amenaza.

- Peeta

- Ni se te ocurra- me amenaza Peeta. Luego mira a Gale y da un paso- con que le vuelvas a poner una mano encima...

- No te tengo miedo, Mellark

- ¡Gale!

- Lo siento Katniss- me dice Gale, abatido- si este es el hombre que quieres a tu lado, yo respeto tu decisión, pero no me pidas que cambie en algo mi opinión sobre él.

- Maldito hijo de puta.

- ¡Ya basta!- digo, y me pongo en medio- estamos en una farmacia, Peeta.

Peeta me toma del brazo. Gimo, porque es brusco y violento, lo cual despierta la ira de Gale.

- ¡No la lastimes!- gruñe.

Peeta intenta alejarme, pero yo me aferro a su espalda.

- ¡Ya basta Peeta!- le digo. - me haces daño...

Peeta se detiene y me mira horrorizado. Su rostro rojo poco a poco palidece, y sus músculos se relajan soltando por fin mi piel. Lindos cardenales se forman en mi brazo. Peeta me mira cabizbajo. Alza mi rostro y besa mis labios.

- Lo siento

Cierro los ojos y acaricio sus mejillas.

- Está bien, está bien- le digo, y Peeta cierra los ojos- shshsh, está bien.

Peeta abre los ojos, triste, y asiente sin decir nada más.

- Lo siento, Gale, pero ya nos vamos.

Tomo a Peeta de la mano y salimos, en medio de un silencio escalofriante, con nuestra bolsa repleta de test pack.

- Katniss, yo..

- No quiero hablar ahora- le digo. Me aferro a su mano, y apuro el paso- ahora no, estoy..algo molesta.

- Lo siento.

- Peeta, por qué tienes que ser tan...

- ¡Katniss!

_Ay no, otra vez. _

Peeta presiona mi mano tan fuerte que mis dedos crujen. Se tensa y sus ojos de asesino se apoderan de él. Temo por la integridad de Gale; ahora que esperamos a nuestra bebé, no quiero que su padre vaya a la cárcel. Gale nos alcanza a media calle, jadeando, se detiene a cierta distancia. Nos mira a ambos.

- Clove...- dice entonces. Me aferro a la mano de Peeta para evitar que le salte encima- yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, pero te digo que intenta lastimar a Katniss.

Peeta abre los ojos.

- ¿Estuviste con ella en la fiesta, no?

Gale asiente

- Y me ofreció un trato para separarlos, me negué porque la amo- señala, y Peeta retoma su pose asesina- yo no le haría daño, así que solo te advierto, para que tengas en cuenta a esa mujer.

Peeta asiente

- Gracias.

- Cuídala- dice mi amigo. Y entones sí se acerca a Peeta- si algo le llega a pasar te mato yo mismo a golpes.

- ¡Gale!

- Te gustaría- responde Peeta con sorna- pero para tu mal, Katniss está segura a mi lado.

- Más te vale.

El camino de regreso al departamento la radio se mantiene apagada. Peeta me pasó su chaqueta, y su olor me anestesia un tanto, más no lo suficiente como para olvidar todo el numerito en la farmacia. Tiene que controlar su bipolar estado del ánimo. A esa conclusión llego mientras entramos al estacionamiento privado y las luces me enceguecen.

Peeta presiona el botón del control remoto, la rampa se desliza lentamente y entonces de un solo tirón estamos en casa otra vez. En casa. Nuestra casa.

Peeta me ayuda a bajar. Toma las bolsas de los test, y antes de que diga cualquier cosa, se las quito de las manos y huyo al baño. No podemos seguir de este modo si vamos a hacer esto. Es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, con calma. No se trata de que quiera que se transforme en otra persona, porque me enamoré de él tal cual es, pero sí que canalice su agresividad con otro algo, otro alguien que no sea yo.

- ¿Katniss?- lo escucho. Sentí su presencia desde hace un rato, pero recién ahora me habla- ¿Kat?

- Estoy bien- respondo. Peeta suspira

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- No

- ¡Katniss!

- Aun...- suspiro y tomo la primera caja- aun no estoy lista...

- Por favor, déjame acompañarte.

- No es un momento para estar acompañada- le explico, y su risita nerviosa me alivia- solo, espera un poco más.

- Solo un poco

- Sí, sí...

- Katniss- lo escucho refunfuñar, y pegar la frente contra la puerta- tengo llaves.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- chillo. Luego simplemente suspiro, ya ni sé de que me extraña..¡es un psicópata!- Peeta, dame algo de intimidad...

- Ya conozco tu intimidad lo suficiente como para cederla tan fácil.

- ¡Asco!- gruño.

Sonrío divertida en tanto termino de leer las instrucciones. Bueno, dos rayitas es bebé, una rayita no bebé.

Cuando abro la puerta en lugar de Peeta encuentro una rosa blanca. La miro curiosa, claro, sin poder recogerla, pero al instante una presión conocida y su calor me acechan desde atrás sin que me dé cuenta.

- Peeta

Mi loco italiano me toma en brazos. Camina conmigo hasta la cocina y me deja sobre la mesa.

- ¿Ya está?- pregunta, y mira el aparato en mis manos con curiosidad- es...

- Aun no está listo

- La mujer dijo que todos servían y que eran bastante buenos...- comenta nervioso.

¡Está nervioso!

*O*

Ouhhh, es adorable.

Dejo el test sobre la mesa y lo atraigo hacia mi pecho para acurrucarlo.

- Oh, diabla- suspira. Siento su calor en mis pechos y me estremezco- vas a volverme loco

- Ya estás loco- le recuerdo. Meto mis dedos en su cabello rubio y me concentro en la exquisita sensación de sus dedos en mi espalda. - en serio, Peet, no podemos seguir con esta rutina...

- Lo sé

- No puedes volver a hacerlo, lastimas mi cuerpo- le digo. Peeta asiente y escapa de mis brazos- solo...tienes que canalizar esa energía en algo más

- ¿Canalizar?- pregunta curioso.

Sonrío

- Ya sabes, Dolce..- lo miro ceñuda- y no se considera al sexo una vía de escape.

Peeta niega

- Para eso tendría que meterme con putas, a tí solo sé hacerte el amor.

Le pego en el pecho.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, maldito bastardo!- Peeta toma mi mano, y la besa- si te atreves a dejarme...o a engañarme con cualquier otra..

- No- responde. Lame mis dedos y luego mis labios- eso jamás.

- Mhum- suspiro en su boca- jamás, para eso me tienes a mí.

- Y al deporte- añade divertido- y los videos juegos, y en caso que ya no pueda más, siempre puedo recurrir a Finn.

- Estás loco- le digo, y nos reímos- pobre Finn, le vas a provocar un ataque un día de estos.

- Está acostumbrado- me asegura. Lo miro y no sé, pero lo deseo.

- Ven- gimo, tiro sus cabello y ataco sus labios sin consideración.

Peeta gime en mi boca, se resiste a besarme como yo quiero, pero al final solo basta con tocarlo un poco y el león vuelve a ser mío. Me aferro a su camisa, Peeta tira de su polera donde el logo de la banda Nirvana se deshace poco a poco hasta mostrar un poco de piel sobre mi hombro. Me quito su chaqueta, abro mis piernas y mi chico se acomoda entre ellas en tanto lame y muerde mi piel.

- No quiero hacer esto, Katniss- suspira sobre mi cuello, poco a poco sus manos subiendo por mis piernas- al menos no hasta conocer el resultado, no podemos comernos el postre antes de la cena.

- ¿Cuando has respetado tú los malditos protocolos?

Peeta se ríe, y me quita la polera de un tirón.

- Nunca- dice, y me recuesta sobre la mesa.

Gimo cuando mi cuerpo cálido hace contacto con la losa. Peeta recuerda de pronto mi pierna, así que forma un armazón con su brazo derecho, mientras sus labios baten los míos y comienzan a bajar y a bajar, y bajar hasta llegar a mi vientre. Entierro mi mano en su cabello, mientras su lengua forma trazos sobre mi obligo, y por los costados, prestando especial cariño a mis curvas.

- Peeta- gimo, y lo miro mientras desabrocha el botón. Sus ojos azules están chispeantes y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa malvada- hazlo ya.

- No quiero- me dice, y hace un puchero. Luego me mira con esos ojos traviesos y la mueca de peligro- pide por ello.

- ¿Disculpa?- pregunto, de mal humor.

Peeta otra vez hace un puchero, y yo me remuevo incómoda.

- ¿Quieres mis atenciones?- pregunta, engreído- pide por ellos. No puedo decir que sí a todo, preciosa.

- ¿Preciosa?

Peeta asiente y yo me muerdo un dedo. Sus ojos están casi negros, pero el maldito quiere verme suplicar.

¡Suplicar!

u_u

¿Cómo se hace para pedir que te den amor, sin decir precisamente "quiero que me den amor"?

Suspiro, no se me da lo de ser sexy pero puedo intentarlo. Recojo mi pierna buena hasta dejarla sobre su hombro, y acaricio mi estómago poco a poco hasta llegar a mi pecho. Respiro agitada. Cuando mi mano alcanza mi sostén no sé que más hacer, los nervios me bloquean y lo único que me queda es hacer un puchero.

Peeta se ríe de mí, en mi cara.

u_u

- Soy un fiasco

- No eres un fiasco- dice entre carcajadas. Me hace cosquillas y luego me ayuda a sentarme- pero cuando intentas ser sensual pierdes toda la sensualidad.

- Qué consuelo

- Venga ya- me dice, tomando mis mejillas- no sabes el efecto que tienes sobre los demás, sobre todo en mí.

- ¿Sí?- pregunto insegura. Y me muerdo el labio otra vez

- Sí diabla

Le doy un besito, y luego lo atraigo hasta mi pecho. Peeta suspira tranquilo, y acaricia mi espalda formando patrones imaginarios sobre mi piel.

- Ahmmm, ¿Katniss?

- ¿Humm?- susurro adormecida. Tengo los ojos cerrados y mi cabeza apoyada en la suya.

- Ah, ¿dos rayitas es positivo?

- Mhumm

- Ah, y una rayita negativo.

- Sep, es lo que nos explicó Annie, aunque tendremos que repetir la prueba mañana por la mañana.

- Yo no creo que sea necesario repetir nada.

Abro los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

Peeta se aparta y toma el aparato, su sonrisa lo dice todo.

- Tenemos dos rayitas- dice aturdido. Repasa el artefacto en todas las posiciones, pero las dos rayitas siguen ahí. Mis manos vuelan por sí solas a mi vientre- son dos...y yo...tú

- Él, ella, esto, nosotros, vosotros...- le digo, haciendo una broma con los pronombres personales.

Peeta se ríe, su carcajada de felicidad me contagia y sus ojos dulces iluminan los míos.

- Mía bambina crece en tu vientre- me dice. - vas a ser una mamá- añade- y yo un papá, y ella...

- Peeta

- ¡Una hija!

Sonrío y lo abrazo por los hombros. Tiene la mirada perdida y sus ojos brillantes apenas contienen el raudal de emociones en su corazón. Yo siento lo mismo. Dejo besos cariñosos en sus mejillas y él se aferra a mis manos, descansa la cabeza en mi hombro con sus ojos cerrados. Me permito cerrar los míos y juntar nuestros rostros lo más posible. Nos quedamos así no sé por cuanto tiempo.

- Ey, preciosa, te estás durmiendo.

Asiento sin variar la postura. Peeta se remueve y me carga con sus brazos fuertes y cálidos hasta el segundo piso. No sé por qué de pronto me siento tan cansada y relajada, la sonrisa parece no poder borrarse de mi rostro. Peeta me desnuda, me viste con la parte superior de su pijama, y luego él usa solo los pantalones. Me acurruco en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos, saciados, cansados, y con la hermosa expectativa del mañana en compañía de nuestra preciosa bambina.


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 22**

**Psicopaternurita Intenso**

Cuando despierto el otro lado de la cama es un horno. Abro los ojos poco a poco, nuestro cuarto está a oscuras y no me extraña en absoluto. Últimamente despierto demasiado temprano. Como siempre el peso sobre mis costillas es una señal de que mi chico rubio aun sigue ahí. Peeta ha tenido demasiado trabajo estas últimas semanas, tanto, que ya estoy durmiendo cuando viene a la cama, y despierto generalmente cuando ya no está.

Giro poco a poco bajo su abrazo, y lo que encuentro me perturba un poco. Peeta está colgando de la cama, sin almohada porque se la he robado, destapado, y en un posición bastante incómoda. Me siento culpable de inmediato. Lentamente para no despertarlo, me muevo poco a poco hacia el otro extremo y...

MIERDA ESTÁ HELADO, MIERDA ESTÁ HELADO, MIERDA ESTÁ HELADO.

Temblando me acurruco a su lado, pero tampoco me siento mejor. No lo puedo dejar así, pero tampoco quiero despertarlo. ¡Rayos!...u_u...no sé que hacer.

Con un puchero, lamentando mi admitida estupidez, presiono un dedo en su mejilla.

- Peeta- susurro.

Pero mi chico está en coma. Literal, ni siquiera se remueve un poco. No quiero ser mala, pero es divertido.

- Peeta- digo un poquito más fuerte. Ahora dos dedos se unen a mi fastidioso cariñito, presiono sus mejillas, y luego le muevo los labios, provocando un sonido chistoso.

¡Mierda, esto es demasiado divertido!

- Peeeetaaa- le digo. Dejo un besito en su nariz, y la luego le doy un empujón- Peeta despieeeerrrtaaa...

`._.´

Y ahora este...

- ¡Peeta!- lo llamo, y no lo dejo de mover hasta tener una señal de vida- ¡Peeta!

- Aummmmmmmmm- refunfuña, medio dormido.

- ¡Peeta despierta!- le digo, haciendo un berrinche. Y lo sigo atosigando hasta que abre un ojo- Peet

- Hummmmm- se queja, aún dormido. Se remueve incómodo, y al final abre solo un ojo- Katniss

Suspiro.

No me burlo de su cara entre dormida y despierta, sencillamente es adorable, así que arrugo la nariz y me muerdo el labio. No sé como decir esto sin que me mate luego.

- ¿Que pasa?- me pregunta, ya más despierto.

- Es que...- empiezo, y hago un puchero- es que te estás cayendo de la cama.

Peeta arruga la frente, luego me mira (sentada a su lado), y entonces corrobora mi aseveración. Efectivamente está que se cae de la cama, pero al contrario de a mí, no parece importarle: deja caer la cabeza sobre el colchón, cierra los ojos y se queja, ahogando un bostezo.

- No importa, diabla- me dice, con su voz adormilada- ven aquí, y sigamos durmiendo.

Ahora me toca a mí refunfuñar.

- No quiero

- ¿Por qué, no?- pregunta medio inconsciente.

- Es que estás incómodo.

- Hummm, no.

- ¿Te puedes hacer un poquito más acá?- le pregunto.

Peeta abre un ojo, con su carita de "por favor, quiero dormir", y luego simplemente se aleja del borde de la cama. Acomodo la colcha, que efectivamente está toda de mi lado, un poco las sábanas, y luego las frazadas. Peeta me pega a su cuerpo en la medida que se mueve. Yo arreglo las almohadas.

- Hazme espacio diabla.

u_u

Ay, no

- ¿Peeta?- le pregunto. Jugueteo con mis manos- ahm...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que no quiero moverme

Peeta frunce el ceño. Está con la cabeza sobre una almohada, pero aun no está del todo lejos del borde de la cama.

- Entonces ven aquí- me dice, y sonríe- yo te hago espacio.

- No, no es eso

Peeta abre entonces el otro ojo, y me mira confundido. Hago un puchero, y escondo mi mirada bajo las sábanas.

- ¿Cariño, estás bien?

- Es que quiero que duermas más cómodo.

- Ya estoy cómodo.

- ¡No!- me quejo, y no sé por qué de pronto me siento algo enfada- estás todo torcido, destapado, y así vas a resfriarte.

Ahora sí que mi chico demente no entiende nada. Creo que yo tampoco.

- No estoy incómodo, Kat- responde dulcemente- ven aquí y ya estoy en el cielo.

- Es que no quiero que te resfríes.

- Entonces hazme espacio

u_u

- Es que no quiero hacerte espacio- Peeta ahora me mira algo preocupado. Yo suspiro avergonzada- es que el otro lado de la cama está helado, y a mí me gusta el lado calentito.

En un primer momento me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, luego su cara es una súplica evidente, y finalmente toda su expresión se reduce a resignación.

- Diabla caprichosa- refunfuña. Y se pasa al otro lado de la cama, rodando sobre mi cuerpecito- ¡mierda!

- Está helado

- Sí

Pero como él es un horno, y en verdad tiene sueño, tras darle un golpazo a la almohada se arroja sobre ella y se vuelve a dormir. Claro, antes se asegura de tenerme cerca y rodeada de sus brazos.

- ¿Ahora sí, amore?- me pregunta, ya medio dormido.

- Sí- respondo, y dejo un beso sobre su brazo.

Me acomodo sobre su cuerpo, y no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que tanto ejercicio lo está poniendo cada vez más bueno. Y no me refiero con eso a que haya superado su demencia, no, el deporte no hace milagros, sino más bien a su cuerpo esculpido y absolutamente perfecto.

- Oh, Dios- suspiro, acariciando con mi mano su pecho esplendoroso- estás tan duro.

Peeta abre un ojo, ceñudo.

- Katniss, creo que si sabes que por las mañanas...

- No me refería a eso, maldito pervertido...- gruño, otra vez de mal humor. Peeta se encoje de hombros y me deja ser- es que...es que te estás poniendo cada vez más...más..más caliente.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta medio inconsciente.

Dejo un beso en su piel desnuda, como siempre yo me llevo la parte de arriba de su pijama, y su olor es tan apetecible. Si fuera a un restaurante elegante pediría sin dudar Peeta a la crema. También me permito lamer un poquito sobre su pecho, Dios...que sabor. Y luego muevo mi mano palpando cada centímetro trabajado.

¿Cómo no va a estar así de duro si ejercita todos los malditos días?

Mierda, y yo aquí de vaga, con la barriga creciendo y atravesando las peligrosas tierras del primer trimestre. Imagino el festín que se han de estar haciendo esas malditas perras en su oficina. Annie me dice que las nuevas contrataciones son bastante zorras. Ella se asegura de que ninguna se le acerque a Finn, que ahora trabaja con Peeta. Yo en cambio, por estricta orden de mi maníaco, debo quedarme en casa reposando.

Peeta se ha vuelto obsesivo con su retoño. Me llama cada cierto tiempo, corrobora mis respuestas vía web-cam, y hasta contrató a una mujer para ordenar la casa. No es que me queje al respecto, Coin es bastante buena y yo bastante deficiente como dueña de casa. Además tengo más tiempo para leer, para escribir y trabajar en mi proyecto. También estoy tomando clases online, y me inscribí en secreto a un taller de cine.

Aún estoy buscando el modo de decirle a Peeta.

Por otra parte todo el cambio que arroja mi cuerpecito también me hace sentir un poco insegura. Mientras Peeta se pone más bueno, yo soy un desastre con patas. El cabello se me está secando, me están saliendo manchas, y me canso hasta por respirar, me duelen los pechos (aunque a Peeta le fascina mi hipersensibilidad y que estén más abultados), creo que estoy teniendo problemas con la pepsi y los dulces, mi genio es un es un asco, y sí...las malditas náuseas y mareos.

u_u

No sé como sobrellevar bien esta locura. La última vez que tuve un bache emocional, Peeta me tuvo en sus brazos durante horas. Ni siquiera me acordé de porque estaba llorando cuando me preguntó, y luego le pegué una cachetada por dejarme sola, y yo que me sentía mal y lo necesitaba, y luego le di otra cachetada por hacerme enojar, y luego le dije que me hiciera el amor.

La última vez que pudimos estar juntos sin mis molestias, y sin que la estúpida pierna mala jodiera la acción, herí su orgullo de macho horriblemente. Es que bueno, yo quería más, y él me dijo que no era una puta máquina, y yo me enfadé un poco, y él me dijo que ya lo estaba asustando, y luego me puse a llorar, no sé por qué, y él tuvo que hacerme arrumacos, tomarse una redbull y volver a darme amor rudo y salvaje.

Lo peor es que Peeta está paranoico con eso de la bambina, y aunque el médico nos dijo que no pasa nada, que está bien, me cuesta un mundo ponerlo a tono conmigo. ¡Ahora soy yo la maldita pervertida insaciable!

u_u

Bueno... no han sido las mejores semanas de mi vida.

Miro a mi amado psicopaternurita, dormido y relajado, apreciando cada uno de sus hermosos rasgos. No sé si sean las hormonas o qué, pero cada día que pasa me parece más guapo. Cuando se desordena el cabello, cuando me mira con sus ojos de asesino, cuando sonríe natural y feliz, cuando esboza esa sonrisa traviesa, también la sonrisa típica. Cuando me abraza por las noches, cuando tiene ojeras, y cuando no las tiene. Cuando arrastra barba y me hace cosquillas, y sobre todo cuando me besa, y luego mantiene el rostro pegado a mi vientre.

Es un maldito Capone psicópata, pero cuando hace ese gesto, arrodillarse e intentar escuchar a su bambina en mi interior...y luego esa sonrisa feliz y radiantes...es...

- Es tan lindo- susurro, y le acaricio sus pestañas rubias.

Amo sus pestañas rubias, pero ahora restrinjo la práctica a cuando está dormido, una vez le metí el dedo en el ojo.

Me entretengo jugueteando un buen rato con el puente de su nariz, luego dejo mi mano sobre sus labios y cierro los ojos para sentir su aliento. Sonrío involuntariamente. Bajo por su mandíbula, atenta a sus reacciones, le acaricio el cuello, sus hombros de muerte, y luego otra vez el pecho, concentrándome en escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Estar así me calma, su corazón fuerte y estable me hace sentir segura y vulnerable.

Lo espío una vez más, y luego comienzo a bajar lentamente por su abdomen que me hace estremecer por lo perfecto y caliente que está. Mi mano se mueve muy lento, tan lento que hasta creo que no lo estoy haciendo. La dejo sobre su estómago, y me entretiene, no sé por qué, cuando sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración.

Miro nuevamente su rostro buscando una señal. Peeta duerme como un roble, refunfuñando a ratos, cuando molesto demasiado su piel. Bajo un poco más, solo un poquito más, por el costado hasta dar con su cadera estrecha. Jugueteo un poco con su hueso, y luego hago un caminito con mis dedos índice y medio hasta...ustedes saben donde.

Mi Dios

Lo que encuentro es nuevo.

Ya dije que Peeta es un horno, pero esto está caliente, duro, y aunque es raro, la piel es bastante suave. Frunzo el ceño en tanto mis dos dedos se mueven ahora casi como si hiciera una mamografía.

XD

Presiono con el dedo índice, como corroborando si algo vivo ahí...

"Toc toc, ¿hay alguien?"

Y como no pasa nada, continúo con mi inspección netamente científica...wuajajajaja, nah. Esto es curiosidad morbosa. XD

Sigo caminando con mi dos dedos de lo más curiosa..

- ¿Katniss?

Oh Mierda.

Siento el calor en mi cabeza, y seguro estoy roja como un tomate. ¡Yo no hago estas cosas, joder!...de hecho me asquea. No tengo problemas si el quiere...ya saben, pero de ahí a yo meter mi mano o mi boca o lo que sea que se haga. Oh, no. ¡Asco! ¡Asco! ¡Asco!

¡Puaj!...

Oh no, creo que tengo nauseas.

Uf

Poco a poco alzo mi cara ceñuda hacia donde está él. Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, medio dormido, medio despierto, pero con evidente interés de qué mierda hacen mis dos dedos caminando por su miembro como si fuera el paseo de la fama.

Esto es muy raro.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto con descaro.

Peeta abre mucho los ojos, y luego simplemente parpadea confundido.

- Nada, es solo que...- me mira, y luego hace un mueca como para hablar, pero no dice nada- ¿me estás tocando?

Lo miro seria. De pronto siento que esto es lo más normal de la vida, y Peeta está exagerando.

- Sí- Peeta me mira asustado.- ...no tengo ganas de hacer el amor, solo te estoy tocando.

Y lo que más me desconcierta es que suspire aliviado.

o_o

- Ahm...- dice entonces. Intenta sonreír, pero está demasiado tenso- ahmm

- ¿No te importa, verdad?- le pregunto.

Peeta mueve la cabeza en negación, luego en afirmación, y luego vuelve a negar. Como no sabe qué decir, y a mí me entró la curiosidad, sigo por el paseo de la fama. Lo miro a los ojos mientras lo hago, nada más un camino con mis dedos. Peeta está, bueno, eso está duro, y se pone cada vez peor, caliente y es tan largo.

Mis muecas han de revelar algo más, porque bueno, frunzo el ceño, miro su cara interrogante, y hasta arrugo la nariz. A Peeta se le acelera la respiración cuando paso de avanzar de dos en dos, a mover el dedo índice de arriba abajo. Es...divertido, sí divertido. Así que asiento para mí misma, y luego repito la acción con mis dos dedos.

- Katniss- susurra Peeta. Presto atención a su rostro y pareciera que sufriera- tengo miedo de preguntar, pero debo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Es...es..

- Afff- suspiro hastiada- nada más te estoy tocando, ¿te molesta?

- ¡No!- gime Peeta, cuando vuelvo a hacerlo- no, es solo que...ya ni sé que decir al respecto.

- Es...no imaginaba que fuera así- le digo.

Ahora mis cinco dedos se unen al movimiento anterior, luego los muevo sobre la carne (primero el meñique, luego el anular, el dedo medio, el índice y el pulgar) y después los golpecitos. En verdad que le estoy haciendo una mamografía.

Peeta me mira divertido.

- ¿No estudiabas medicina?

- Aham

- ¿Y entonces?- me pregunta- no se supone que en anatomía ven el cuerpo humano y todo eso.

- Ahm- respondo, prestando nada de atención a lo que dice. Ahora lo tengo firme en mi mano, y es bastante grueso- wow

- ¡Katniss!- gime Peeta. Lo miro y tiene el rostro contraído, y sus ojos oscurecidos- Dios...

- Peeta, en anatomía estudiamos cadáveres. Generalmente huelen mal por el líquido para mantenerlos, son resbalosos y lleno de alfileres para señalar las partes que el docente vomita como si se tratara de un poema. Uno toma nota a la velocidad del rayo, mira lo que hay que mirar, porque en las interrogaciones prácticas te ponen frente a un cadáver, y te digo que son todos del mismo color, el Netter miente, y te hacen señalar las mismas partes que estudiaste antes- le explico, y mientras más recuerdo mis años como estudiante de medicina, más me enfurezco- ¿donde está el nervio tal?, ¿de dónde a dónde se inerva? ¿cuáles son los agujeros del cráneo? ¿qué vasos pasan por cual o tal abertura? ¿lo que ve es una arteria, una vena, un nervio?...y blah blah blah blah...blah..blah

Sí. Para los que estudian medicina, entienden de lo que hablo.

- Mierda, Katniss...

- ¡Qué!- pregunto de mal humor.

Bueno, creo que se me pasó la mano con lo del mar humor.

- Aprietas demasiado.

o_o

- ¡Oh!...- le digo, y los colores me vuelven a la cabeza- lo siento, yo...no quería lastimarte.

- No me lastimas, me tienes al borde...- gime, y vuelvo a hacer ese movimiento. Ajám, interesante- mmm...de ver las putas estrellas como tu dices.

- No quiero hacerte ver estrellas con mi mano

- Pues ya lo estás haciendo- me dice, agitado- créeme.

Rayos.

Miro sus ojos. Él no tiene la culpa, yo me lo busqué. Me acomodo para quedar frente a frente y dejo un beso en sus labios.

- Tú siempre has sido mi primer todo- susurro sobre sus labios. Lo beso más intenso hasta que las manos de Peeta se pasean furiosas sobre mi espalda- mi primer todo.

- Mierda, Katniss- gime Peeta, en mi boca. Estoy moviendo mi mano instintivamente, porque de esto ni puta mierda. Con la experiencia se aprende, dicen. - ... eres... una diabla cachonda y... curiosa.

- Shshsh- siseso.

Beso sus labios y me trago cada uno de sus lamentos. Al final no es tan malo. Tendré que desinfectarme la mano después, pero con un par de guantes creo que puedo repetir la experiencia. Me gusta ver el rostro de Peeta mientras voy más rápido, sus suspiros me enternecen, así como sus palabrotas, su búsqueda, y la desesperación en su tacto. Sus manos están en mi espalda, y luchan torpemente con la polera del pijama para poder tocar mi piel. Es un tipo de dominación nueva. Es como si no pudiera actuar, ni hacer nada. Si muevo mi mano rápido ni siquiera responde mis besos. Si la muevo lento sus labios se deshacen en súplicas.

Tampoco puedo negar que su reacción tiene efecto en mí. Lo beso en los labios, muerdo su mandíbula, y lamo la piel de su cuello porque aquello me parece bien. La respiración de Peeta se agita más cuando lo dejo tocarme bajo la polera. Ya comenté que tiene una obsesión con mi vientre y mis pechos, así que apenas tiene acceso, sus manos afiebradas vuelan a ellos.

Cuando ya está en el culmen del sufrimiento, su voz rasposa abandona los improperios por una súplica silenciosa.

- Oh- respira- Kat...

- ¿Sí?- pregunto, metiéndole la lengua otra vez- ¿qué, mi Dolce?

- No...no...

_Oh, ya veo._

- Está bien- susurro, y lamo su mejilla derecha justo como él hace conmigo- está bien, solo por hoy, está bien...

Y sucede.

Mi mano se adormece con el calor de su esencia. Litros de esencia. Toneladas de esencia. Y también con un suspiro de completa felicidad colándose hacia mi boca. Sigo moviendo mi mano poco a poco, hasta que ya me doy cuenta que efectivamente no hay nadie ahí, y su piel se deshace lentamente a mis caricias.

- Oh, Dios...- suspira Peeta, agotado- tú haces mis sueños realidad.

- ¿Soñabas con esto?- pregunto divertida. Saco la mano de su pantalón y me limpio sobre su abdomen en el proceso.

- Sí- responde Peeta, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa- tengo miles de sueños contigo, y por fin poco a poco se vuelven realidad.

Sonrío divertida.

- No te hagas muchas ilusiones, saltamontes- le digo, previo a besar sus labios. Peeta corresponde perezosamente- recuerda que esto ha sido netamente con fines científicos.

Peeta libera una carcajada.

- ¿Fines científicos, ham?

- Sep. - Saco la mano de debajo de las sábanas, y lo que encuentro no me gusta nada. - qué mierda...

Peeta abre los ojos.

- Oh...

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto asqueada.

- ¡Katniss!- me dice Peeta, algo asustado- lo...yo..lo...lo siento, yo...

- ¡PUAJ!- chillo horrorizada. Es que en verdad es asqueroso. - ¡PEETA!

- Ay, no, ay no...- dice mi chico, angustiado- te...yo te...- toma las sábanas torpemente e intenta limpiar mi mano- ¿pero qué mierda esperabas encontrar?

- ¡No sé!- chillo descontrolada- me limpié antes de sacar la mano, no se suponía que viera lo que tiras por ahí...

Peeta se pone serio

- Bien que te gusta que tire esa cosa por ahí.

- ¡Pero no fuera!- respondo, mal humorada. Y Dios, sí que tengo ganas de golpearlo- todas las malditas veces es dentro de mí, ¿pero en qué estabas pensando?

- ¡Kat!

Ay, no, nauseas.

¡Nauseas!

- Mierda- gimo. Y me levanto a la velocidad del rayo. Pierdo el equilibrio al bajar; estúpida pierna mala- voy...buagg...voy a...buagg...voy a vomitar.

Peeta se levanta asustado.

- Ay, no

Corro al baño, y mi estómago se vacía en el inodoro. Esto no es nuevo para mí, pero creo que Peeta no lo ha visto en muchas oportunidades. Mis arcadas son una tragedia griega, mi cara de enfado y agobio tienen a Peeta casi matándose.

- ¡Fuera!- le grito, cuando las malditas arcadas me dan un respiro- ¡Fuera!

- Cariño, yo...

- Buggg...¡FUERA!

Peeta da un respingo y finalmente cierra la puerta.

Tras cepillar mis dientes como diez veces, lavar mis manos, aplicar alcohol, y volver a lavar mis manos, abro la puerta del baño. Peeta está sentado en el piso, me mira con expresión culpable y luego simplemente se levanta. Abro la llave del lavamanos y mojo mi rostro y cuello. Peeta toma la toalla de manos y me seca con dulzura, luego toma mi rostro descompuesto y lo pega al suyo.

- Mierda, Kat- me dice abatido- lo siento..

*o*

Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo..

T_T

Ahora me siento mal...

- ¿Kat?

Ay, no...Ay, no

- ¡Lo siento!- me lanzo a sus brazos, hecha un mar de lágrimas- soy la peor, soy un ser miserable y egoísta, y yo quería parecerme a Vin..

- Oh no, cariño- me dice Peeta, sosteniendo mi peso- no, no, no

Mi lloriquear se convierte en un diluvio. ¿Es que no se da cuenta? No puede ser tan lindo después de como lo traté, debería azotarme, atarme y fo... hacerme el amor hasta estar satisfecho. Debería abusar de mí, matarme como dijo que haría. Debería...

T_T

Peeta no me merece..

- Estás tan cansado, y yo..

- No estoy cansado, Dolcezza- me dice, y me mece como una niña- anoche dormí bastante bien...

- No mientras

- No, no..

- ¡Dormiste poco!

Peeta alza mi rostro y limpia mis lágrimas, aun con mi cuerpo colgando de su cuello.

- Ya no llores, Dolcezza- susurra, dejando un beso sobre mi frente. Asiento, y poco a poco mis lágrimas desaparecen. - Así es mío Amore- dice besando mis mejillas, mis ojos, mis labios- nada de llorar...

Asiento, y dejo un beso en sus labios. Luego escondo el rostro en su cuello.

- Tengo hambre Peet

Peeta asiente, me toma en brazos y salimos juntos de la habitación. Entierro el rostro en su cuello, el olor de su piel me calma a la vez que actúa como un sedante para mi corazón. No lo merezco. El solo pensarlo hace trisas mi alma, pero lo necesito, y por eso me aferro a su espalda mucho más fuerte.

Peeta me deja sobre la mesa de la cocina, acaricia mis mejillas y luego va en busca de los materiales para mi desayuno. Yo lo Amo tanto, yo lo..

¡Dulces!

Estiro el brazo y tomo la bolsa de dulces que compramos ayer. Son unas tiritas masticables sabor cereza, vienen como 20 en cada bolsa, pero ya me quedan unas 8, si mis matemáticas no fallan.

- Hummm

Peeta se da la vuelta, y frunce el ceño.

- Es muy temprano para comer golosinas, amor, deberías dejarlas para más tarde.

Estira el brazo, pero yo me aferro a la bolsa.

- No- gruño.

- Katniss...- me amenaza- no es sano para ti, la bebé necesita nutrirse bien.

Ah claro, la bebé necesita nutrirse bien. ¡Estoy gorda!...Lo leo en sus ojos azules de asesino italiano, estoy gorda, y no quiere que coma más dulces para que no parezca una ballena de aquí a que termine el embarazo. ¡No!...¡por eso me mantiene aquí encerrada!...

u_u

¡Se avergüenza de mí!

- ¿Te avergüenzo, verdad?

Peeta me mira confundido. Se acerca a donde estoy sentada y toma la bolsa de dulces de mis manos

- No me avergüenzas, Kat

- Sí lo hago, estoy gorda y tu estás caliente- respondo, agitada y con ganas de llorar- seguro las malditas zorras de la oficina son mejor vista que tu novia fofa e insulsa

T_T

Peeta abre los ojos de par en par.

- Katniss

- ¡Me importan una mierda tus amenazas!- grito desconsolada. Me cubro el rostro y las lágrimas regresan- ¡te odio!

- Y yo Te Amo

- Yo no...- sollozo. Peeta me estrecha entre sus brazos- seguro te estás follando a una de esas malditas, ¡te dije que me tenías a mí!...

- Katniss, yo no follo contigo, yo te hago el amor.

- ¡Ya lo sé!

- ¿Entonces, ternura?

Alzo el rostro, inundado en lágrimas y jadeando.

- No sé- respondo sincera, y me lanzo a sus brazos otra vez- no sé, es que no quiero que me dejes.

- No te voy a dejar, Dolcezza

- ¿No?

- Ah, ah- responde Peeta. Me limpia el rostro y luego besa mis labios- como te voy a dejar, si tu eres mi vida, bella ragazza.

Lo atraigo para un beso, y Peeta me corresponde. Tras besos largos, hambrientos, dulces y salvajes, se vuelve a apartar de mí. Pero yo no quiero que se aparte. Tomo su mano, y enlazo nuestros dedos.

- ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?- me pregunta con ternura. Asiento- vale..

- No me dejes- le digo, cuando quiere soltar mi mano. Peeta besa mis nudillos.

- Solo voy por los ingredientes, Dolcezza

- Entonces no quiero comer nada

- Están atrás de ti- responde Peeta, sonriendo.

Miro y efectivamente todo está ahí.

Chocolate caliente y panes de queso son mi desayuno de las seis de la madrugada. Peeta está apoyado sobre la mesa, me observa comer, aun sin soltar mi mano. De vez en cuando le acaricio el rostro y él cierra los ojos y bosteza. Tiene una lata de pepsi abierta, estoy tentada a robarle un sorbo, pero no quiero que se preocupe aun más.

Cuando termino de comer me toma en brazos y sube conmigo hasta el dormitorio. Me sienta en la cama, desliza la polera del pijama y la cambia por otra de las suyas. No tengo mucha ropa aquí, así que prácticamente uso sus poleras y ropa interior. No hemos pasado por mi departamento para ir por mis cosas, y la verdad me da flojera ir sola.

Otra vez en la cama, su calor me envuelve como una manta para bebé. Estoy tranquila, con el estómago lleno y el corazón feliz.

- Te Amo, Peeta- susurro, y dejo un beso en su brazo- Te Amo.

- Yo también Te Amo, preciosa.

- Disculpa por no dejarte dormir tranquilo.

Peeta niega sobre mi cabello. Lo aparta para descubrir mi cuello y entierra el rostro ahí.

- Está bien, mío Amore, todo lo que tu quieras está bien.

Hum

Es un sol.

Me doy la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, y acaricio su cabello rubio.

- ¿Y si quiero que lo hagamos, también está bien?

Peeta abre los ojos, y estudia mi rostro. Me muerdo el labio y desayuno su boca en un beso que poco a poco lo deja sobre mí.

Pasadas las ocho de la mañana por fin nos derrumbamos jadeando. Estoy desnuda, Peeta está desnudo, respira entrecortado y besa mi espalda sudorosa en la medida que acaricia mi piel con la nariz. Creo que ahora sí estoy completa. Todos sus movimientos me hicieron sentir deseada, sus palabras en mi oído, cuando repetía una y otra vez que me amaba.

Está tan cansado que su cuerpo reposa lánguidamente, casi tumbado sobre el mío. Su respiración poco a poco se acompasa, y su aliento cálido me hace estremecer, así como sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo húmedo y sudoroso.

- Oh, diabla...- jadea, tras unos minutos de silencio- me vas a matar...

- Solo lo hicimos un par de veces, no exageres

Peeta sonríe

- Sí, todas gloriosas- susurra, y entonces me aprieta más a él- pero creo que ahora mismo no puedo disfrutarte más, estás demasiado perversa y cachonda, y yo..

- Estás perfecto- susurro. Tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos- pero yo estoy demasiado cansada para hacer algo más.

Peeta sonríe, y se levanta poco a poco, llevándome con él.

- Quédate conmigo- le digo antes de dormirme.

Peeta suspira cansado.

- Siempre- responde, su voz adormecida.

- Me refiero a que te quedes hoy conmigo, maldito italiano psicópata- le aclaro. Alzo el rostro y doy de lleno con sus ojos chispeantes- solo para mí, ¿vale?...en esta cama, hoy.

Peeta sonríe.

- Pequeña diabla- dice, acariciando mi mejilla- no tienes ni idea de todo lo que te estás quemando.

Frunzo el ceño

- Eso es un sí o un no.

Peeta hace una mueca divertida, entonces me pega a su cuerpo y cierra los ojos.

- Sí

Y así es como pasadas las ocho de la mañana, volvemos a dormirnos otra vez.


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 23**

**Planes**

Peeta y yo estamos tumbados en el sofá leyendo el libro de las puteadas. Él mantiene sus manos en mi vientre abultado, mientras que yo mantengo el libro en alto para leer por lo dos. Aunque el día está algo cálido, la brisa que se cola por los ventanales es un contraste perfecto. De cuando en vez mi chico juega con mi trenza, luego traza un camino sobre mi barriga, y después apoya su cabeza sobre la mía.

Sus piernas abiertas dejan el espacio justo para que sus dos amores estén cómodas y calentitas. Como dije antes, Peeta tiene un cuerpo de muerte, y viste como tal. Sus jeans son algo que no le veo puesto a menudo, tampoco estas poleras ajustadas que se le marcan. Tras las largas jornadas laborales sus días se han reducido a esto: pasar horas tumbados, paseando por el parque privado de su departamento, o simplemente dormitando en el primer lugar que se nos ocurra. Para nuestro bien hoy me sacan el yeso, así que aprovecharemos esta salida para ir por algunas de mis cosas, y prepararnos para la reunión con nuestros amigos.

- Esa está buena...- comenta Peet, divertido. Paso a la siguiente hoja, pero el viento que entra raudo por el ventanal me hace estremecer. - ¿tienes frío?

- Mmm, no, es solo por el viento...pero está bien.

Peeta me rodea con sus brazos y deja un beso sobre mis hombros.

- Estás muy fría, ¿cierro la ventana?

- Mmm, nop.

- ¿Segura?- insiste. Asiento y dejo que me de un beso en los labios, y luego en mi sien- no quiero que te resfríes.

Sonrío divertida.

- Es primavera, Peet, nadie se resfría en primavera.

- Lo alérgicos si se resfrían.

- No, eso es alergia- discuto, y cierro el libro. Siempre tenemos estas discusiones tontas que no terminan en nada. Son nuestro rango de normalidad cuando ninguno de los dos parece aquejado por los demonios internos- aunque conociendo mi suerte quizás y tengas razón, mejor no tentar...

Peeta sonríe, me aparta para salir y juntar un poco la ventana.

Toda una tropa de mariposas alza el vuelo cuando lo veo, tan maduro y guapo con sus ojos azules y esa barba que le da más edad. Se ha vuelto a cortar el cabello, lo que destaca aun más sus facciones. A veces me pregunto que rayos me ve. Ahora mismo lo único que llevo son uno de sus bóxer grises y otra de sus poleras de Nirvana.

Peeta camina hasta el otro sofá, toma su polerón deportivo, y luego vuelve. La decoración de nuestro departamento es la misma, masculina y de soltero. Peeta insiste en que hagamos cambios, que compremos una casa, pero a mí me gusta...

- Arriba esos brazos, Dolcezza.

Sonrío y levanto los brazos. En tanto su imagen desaparece y todo se oscurece, siento un tirón.

- Oh

Llevo mis manos a mi vientre y cierro los ojos. Me duele, o eso creo.

Peeta se hinca a mi lado, pálido.

- Qué hice ahora- me dice, usando el ya característico tono ansioso y culpable. Lo miro y veo el pánico en sus ojos- ¿Katniss?

- Me duele- le digo. Aunque no creo que sea eso. - Creo que...

Peeta abre mucho los ojos. Su rostro está sin sangre y tiene una expresión fatal: odio, ira, preocupación, pánico. Lo escucho tragar grueso, y luego con manos temblorosas alcanza el móvil en la mesa.

- Oh

- ¿Qué?- me pregunta angustiado. Deja caer el móvil y toma mis manos. Está intranquilo, pero sus ojos de asesino lo disimulan bien- ¡habla!

- Creo...- lo miro, y extiendo una mano hacia su mejilla- creo que se está moviendo.

Es increíble ver su rostro y el cambio brutal que experimenta: del horror, ira y pánico, pasa por alivio, asombro, y luego pánico otra vez, pero con algo de miedo y felicidad.

- ¿Qué?- me pregunta confundido.

Sonrío, y bajo las piernas del sofá.

- Ven, mira- tomo sus manos y las llevo bajo la polera. Peeta me mira incrédulo, sus cejas arrugadas y los ojos expectantes. - ¿Lo sentiste?

Sus ojos se iluminan de golpe. Todos sus músculos se relajan y entonces asiente atónito.

Me río, porque está en shock

- Peet, reacciona- le digo. Acaricio sus mejillas, y le alboroto un poco el pelo- Cristo, si te pones así ahora no quiero ni imaginar el parto.

Peeta parpadea confundido. Luego, me sube los brazos con brutalidad, me saca el poleron y la polera y deja me desnuda antes que pueda reaccionar. Sus manos masculinas abren mis piernas lo más que puede, y se lanza sobre mí. Termino medio recostada, con la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, y un Peeta enloquecido con la oreja pegada en mi vientre.

- Oh...- susurra, cuando la bebé vuelve a patear.

Aun conmocionada por todo eso del desnudamiento violento, me estremezco ante una nueva patada mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Peeta se aleja con los ojos abiertos, y me mira como si no se creyera lo que acaba de pasar.

- Está pateando- me dice como estúpido. Me divierte su cara de "no jodas"- ¡viste!...¡viste como se movió!...¡lo viste!

- Sí- le digo. Entonces vuelve a poner el rostro en mi vientre, deja un beso y pega la oreja otra vez.

Sin ropa, con mis pechos desnudos y mi chico entre mis piernas, me siento locamente especial. Me enternece toda su locura paterna, es como si cada cosa lo aterrara al mismo tiempo que le impresiona. Es como un niño. Le acaricio los cabellos rubios y cierro los ojos. Peeta deja besos sobre mi piel, y luego me abraza y deja caricias con una mano.

- Es...es..

- Es tu hijo, sí- respondo, aun con los ojos cerrados. Peeta presiona aun más el rostro sobre mi vientre- no hagas eso, no lo puedes escuchar...

- ¿Cómo sabes?- me pregunta. Suspira y luego aparta un poco el rostro de mi piel- ey, ¿estás ahí?..

Oh.

*O*

Es inexplicable lo que siento ahora. Me emociona, tengo ganas de llorar y reír, y a la vez de grabar este momento para siempre en mi memoria.

- Oye, nena- insiste. Sonríe travieso y me acaricia con la nariz- ¿estás ahí?...yo estoy aquí.

La bebé patea y su cara de incredulidad es un tesoro.

Sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

- Tal parece que tú eres el padre- le digo. Le alboroto el pelo- tenía mis dudas, pero después de esto..

- ¡Katniss!- me dice, con su voz de asesino, y la mirada gélida. Luego suspira resignado- ...tu madre no tiene remedio, nena, pero no te preocupes que yo soy tu padre.

Riendo tiro de sus hombros y lo arrastro para un beso. Debo inclinarme yo esta vez, porque Peeta sigue hincado y con sus manos en mi barriga. Le tomo las mejillas y profundizo el beso. Peeta responde, y aleja una de sus manos para acariciar mi pecho izquierdo, bueno la cicatriz, con su pulgar. Luego sube hasta mi clavícula, y ya en mi cuello me hace inclinar aun más, devorando mis labios.

- Ejem- escuchamos.

Nos separamos jadeando. Peeta se levanta y cubre mi cuerpo con el suyo.

- Lo siento señor...

- No pasa nada Coin- responde Peeta. Yo entierro el rostro en su hombro- ahm...

- Le venía a decir que ya me voy, y que llego esto para usted.

- Deje el sobre en la mesa, por favor.

- Si, claro- responde Coin. Para habernos pillado de este modo, su voz es bastante fría- buenas tardes señor.

- Buenas tardes y gracias.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y suspiro aliviada. Peeta se carcajea como poseso, luego me mira con irritante felicidad, y simplemente se levanta a tomar el sobre.

- Dios, esa mujer...

- No te quejes con la pobre- dice Peeta, divertido- tú tienes la culpa por ponerte juguetona.

- Lo siento por desearte tanto.

Peeta me mira, una mirada socarrona y sexy, sus labios extendidos en una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Qué tanto?

Alzo una ceja y me muerdo el labio.

- Eres un maldito pervertido- gruño. Cubro mis pechos y doy con la polera. Peeta vuelve al sofá y se sienta a mi lado- ¿y eso?- pregunto.

Peeta se encoje de hombros.

- No sé, no tiene remitente- responde, estudiando el sobre. Mientras intento separar la polera del poleron - no hagas eso Kat.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto, concentrada en separar los putos brazos. Arggg, maldita tela.

- Vestirte- me dice. Escucho cuando rasga el sobre- te la voy a quitar en un minuto.

Lo miro, concentrado en inspeccionar el maldito sobre sin remitente.

¡Qué, va!

Es el sobre o yo.

- ¿Y si me la quitas ahora?- le pregunto. Me estiro sobre el sofá y me tapo con la tela. Peeta me mira interesado- el sobre o yo, y más te vale elegir la segunda opción.

- ¿Y si quiero la primera?- pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bufo, y entrecierro los ojos también.

- Esto- señalo a mi barriga- se restringe a mi cuidado personal. No más mimos, ni besos, ni charlas motivacionales con la bebé.

- Eso es un golpe bajo, Kat- me dice en tono de amenaza. Deja el sobre sobre la mesa y se quita la polera- yo Te Amo, diabla, y me fascina que seas desobediente, obstinada, cachonda e insaciable.

- ¿Cachonda e insaciable?

- Mhum

- Deja de añadir epítetos a mi nombre.

Peeta me mira serio.

- Muy chistosa- responde.

- Te estás quemado, Dolce- le digo seria, tirando de la tela para impedir que me la arrebate.

Peeta me mira furioso, con esos ojos oscuros y el rostro tenso. La venas se le marcan en la frente, y antes que me de cuenta, ya me tiene con las muñecas a la altura de la cabeza haciendo presión.

- ¿A, sí?- pregunta, desafiante. El filo se su mirada me hacer estremecer- te recuerdo que solo restan cuatro meses para que nazca mi pequeña nena, y entonces nada de ello te va a salvar de todos los castigos que me debes por cada puta falta grave que llevas acumulada.

- Oh- suspiro, manteniéndome seria- estoy más que segura que aquello será divertido, con la leche brotando por mis pechos, y la cuarentena.

Peeta frunce el ceño.

- ¿Cuarentena?

- Mi experiencia será como cagar un piano, literalmente, ¿crees que vamos a volver a nuestra rutina fogosa a las horas de dar a luz?...ah, ah- le digo usando su tono asesino. De tanto escucharlo ya lo estoy dominando- serán largas noches de abstinencia para ti, maldito italiano demente.

Peeta se mantiene pensativo.

- Vaya...

- Alguien está en problemas- me burlo. Luego me pongo seria otra vez- y es lo que mereces maldito bastardo por meterme en esto. Si yo voy a pasar por las malditas contracciones, cagar un piano por un agujero del porte de una moneda, y luego la lactancia, lo menos que te corresponde es pasar noches en vela, y con los suministros del placer cortados.

Peeta gime dolorosamente, y hace una mueca.

- Katniss

Sonrío satisfecha.

- Así que, quien se está quemando más ahora- le pregunto, con un tono bastante incisivo- ¿yo?...já, no lo creo.

Peeta sale del trance, y pone más presión a mis muñecas.

- Ah, ah- me dice, entonces- no me desafíes Dolcezza, puede que pasen meses antes de volver a tocarte, pero no hay deuda que no se pague- susurra con su voz ardiente- ni castigo que no se cumpla.

Y con esa amenaza en sus labios, se lanza a los míos para sellar el pacto.

_Mierda._

_Como pecas, pagas._

Dios. Peeta es mi primer y ultimo hombre, y cada vez que le digo esto pareciera sumarle potencia a sus baterías y volverlo más salvaje. El pobre sofá debe ser testigo de todas sus perversiones ahora que mi pierna no es un riesgo. El ginecólogo le aseguró, de hecho hasta le prestó publicaciones científicas para que convencerlo, que nada nos va a pasar si mantenemos nuestra vida sexual activa, con cuidado, pero activa.

Y el maldito se lo ha tomado en serio.

Lo que parte con mi espalda en el sofá, retorciéndome y gritando mientras él mantiene aseguradas mis muñecas, continúa con mi espalda sobre un cojín y mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Peeta mantiene mis caderas firmes, me levanta con cuidado para guiar cada una de sus embestidas. No puedo ver como diablos hace para mantener mi peso, hacer que mi pierna buena suba y baje de su hombro a su brazo, y además moverse...¿acaso es un puto italiano acróbata?... y a mí no me queda más que torcer la maldita polera con que amarró mis brazos y esconder el rostro en uno de ellos. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de pensar, es la primera vez que hace esto y la gran vista que tiene de lo que ocurre con nuestra intimidad ahora mismo me perturba, un poco...

u_u

Ya qué, no puedo protestar ahora.

Terminamos con mis espalda hacia el respaldo del sofá, sentada encima de sus muslos. De cinco meses mi barriga me parece enorme, aunque no es tal, ya dije que soy exagerada. Lo peor vendrá de los seis meses en adelante, cuando sí que sí no haya como ocultar mi estado. Peeta me besa, su rostro se contrae, y luego baja a mi cuello mientras subo y bajo, sintiendo cada miserable parte de su cuerpo trabajado. Mis pechos gigantes están aplastados contra él, mis manos rasgan su espalda, y mis dientes muerden su mandíbula, sus labios, y todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

- Oh, Peeta...- susurro. Me estremezco y apoyo la frente en la suya- por favor, no te detengas ahora, por favor, es...es..demasiado...

Peeta gruñe y entierra el rostro en mi cuello. Su aliento cálido me golpea, sus jadeos, sus susurridos, y sus guarradas. Sonrío, el libro para putear mejor está teniendo su minuto de gloria.

- Maldito miserable pervertido- jadeo, y beso sus labios. Hemos leído juntos el libro, puedo responder y ser creativa- más, solo...Dios, tan...eres tan ¡ah!...duro y caliente, Dios...más...

- Insaciable perra ninfómana...- gime, cuando arraso con varias capas de piel de su espalda- mierda...eres mía, solo mía...

Y esa sola afirmación me hace temblar. Es verdad, nunca había podido estar con nadie antes, solo él. Es raro. Y no sé porqué pero me siento feliz de que haya sido solo con él, que sea natural, algo a lo que mi cuerpo reacciona. Es como si solo se hubiera estado guardando para él. Como si todo lo que necesitaba todo este tiempo es que él me encontrara, porque con cualquier otro era incorrecto.

_Como si aquello hubiera sido una promesa._

- Tu eres mi primer todo- le digo. Peeta se tensa y me aprieta más fuerte- el primero, puto maníaco psicópata hijo de la maldita esposa de Capone...mmm, ¡AH!...¡Dios!..¡Peet!...¿esto es todo?...Dios..más, venga ... empuja más fuerte que ni siquiera la estoy sintiendo..

- Mmm, mierda...Katniss... te estás quemando...

- No, aun no...- susurro sobre sus labios- ...aún puedo ser peor, pero...pero...¡Oh! mierda...pero...Te Amo.

No sé cuanto más seguimos así, gritando, jadeando y hablando estupideces guarras o muy vainillas. Cuando termino me desplomo sobre su hombro. Peeta prolonga el placer unos minutos más, se mueve lentamente hasta terminar con su cabeza consumida sobre mi clavícula. Nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizan poco a poco, sus palabras cariñosas también, sus besos sobre mi piel, su lengua en mis pechos.

- Yo también Te Amo, Katniss- me dice Peeta, entre caricias perezosas- creo que desde la primera vez que nos vimos, te apoderaste de mi corazón... y de mi alma.

Mi corazón explota, literalmente, pero también las ganas de que sea mío una vez más. Por eso mismo muevo mis caderas lentamente, sintiendo como vuelve a endurecerse por dentro.

- Más- digo sobre sus labios- quiero que me disfrutes un poco más.

Peeta sonríe y alza el rostro.

- Mi pequeña diabla cachonda- me dice.

Y antes de darme cuenta estoy con mis pechos pegados al vetanal sintiendo la bendita efervescencia del roce de su cuerpo sobre mío..

Pasadas las nueve de la noche todos nuestros amigos están sentados en nuestra mesa, charlando y cenando lo que mi amado hombre preparó. Peeta y yo estamos juntos hacia el lado de la ventana, Delly frente a nosotros junto a Annie y Finn, y mis padres-no-padres uno a cada extremo de la mesa.

No es una gran comida, pero todo está delicioso y creo que la sensación se multiplica por el solo hecho de estar rodeados de las personas que nos aman.

- Ouuuuh- chilla mi madre, cuando Peeta termina de contarle de los movimientos de la bebé- ¡QUE GANAS DE ESTAR AHÍ!

- Mamá- me quejo.

Dios, su voz de emocionada sube demasiadas octavas.

- Debiste haberme llamado, Kat- me dice, refunfuñona. Luego mira a Peeta impaciente- que bueno que estaban juntos para compartir ese bello momento.

Siento la mano de Peeta colarse por mi pierna.

- Oh, sí que estábamos juntos- responde. Y me mira suspicaz por el borde del ojo, alzando ligeramente sus cejas. ¡Mi Dios!- no imaginas como se siente...

Mierda, ejem, me atraganto.

- Ejem, ejem

- ¿Estás bien cariño?- me pregunta el muy desgraciado.

Lo miro, conteniendo un resoplido.

- Sí, Peet, no pasa nada.

- Es que hoy me tuviste demasiado preocupado- añade. Luego gira a ver a mi mamá- Effie, es normal que las mujeres se quejen tanto cuando las nenas patean desde el interior.

Effie abre mucho los ojos.

- ¿Fue doloroso?- pregunta mi madre, asustada.

Annie me mira preocupada, todos a decir verdad. Miro a Peeta con odio, quien a duras penas se mantiene serio, mientras yo soy atosigada a preguntas.

- Calma mamá, ya pasó, ya estoy bien...

- No mientas, cariño- dice Peeta. Escondo mi mano bajo el mantel y aprieto su pierna con todo lo que tengo, pero él ni se inmuta- Katniss es demasiado inquieta y terca, a veces por mucho que me esfuerce en ayudarla, ella insiste en hacer todo el trabajo sola, y yo nada más tengo que cruzarme de brazos y esperar.

- ¡No jodas, Katniss!- me regaña Annie- tu embarazo no es de riesgo, pero tampoco es para que andes de loca autosuficiente por la vida.

- Annie, yo no...

- Te conozco, Katniss Everdeen- dice mi amiga, seria- te conozco, pobre Peeta, te volverás loco con esta mujer.

- Puedo con su locura, Annie

- Seguro que sí guapo- sonríe mi amiga- además dentro de una semana no tendrás como librarte de ella.

- Hablando de eso- añade Delly, con un entusiasmo aterrador- mañana es sábado, y te prohíbo que hagas nada.

La miro interrogante.

- Ahmmm, ¿por qué?

Annie, Effie y Delly se miran cómplices

- ¡CELEBRAREMOS TU DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA!

O_O

Ay, no.

Aun tengo la mano sobre la pierna de Peeta, y la tensión en ella no tiene nada que ver con el ejercicio.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto, poco entusiasmada. Peeta no me quita ojo de encima- ¿cuándo?...¿cuándo lo planearon?

- Por favor- dice mi madre, restando importancia- en una semana serás la señora Mellark, y en cuatro meses más la mamita Mellark. Tenemos que celebrar antes que la maravillosa tormenta nos caiga encima. Esa nena hermosa pondrá su mundo de cabeza...

Peeta se tensa aun más.

o_o

Aquí viene la bestia.

- Katniss y yo- dice, con voz dura- teníamos planes para mañana.

_¿Ah, sí?_

_- _Me importan una mierda tus planes, amado primo- dice Delly, ceñuda- pero mañana Katniss es toda nuestra...

- Y de los machos que contratamos- añade Annie.

Las tres mujeres se ríen traviesas, mi padre levanta la copa brindando, y Finn mira terríblemente preocupado a mi novio. Creo que piensa lo mismo que yo: en cualquier minuto explota. Sus nudillos sobre la mesa están blancos de tanto que presiona, y su pierna está peor. Muevo mi mano de arriba abajo, pero no tengo el efecto deseado. Peeta está en blanco.

- Así que...- dice mi madre- mañana pasaremos por tí en la mañana. Tú no te preocupes cariño- le dice a Peeta- soy su madre y no dejaré que abusen de ella.

- Gracias, Effie- responde Peeta, con el rostro descompuesto. Tomo su mano sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

Mierda, mala idea.

Ahora me corta la circulación a mí.

- Además, campeón- dice mi padre- nosotros también te tenemos una sorpresa. Es tu último día como soltero y hay que celebrar.

Peeta frunce el ceño.

- Me importa una mierda celebrar mi soltería, quiero estar casado- responde Peet, esforzándose por sonar amable- ya lo estaría, si su hija-no-hija no fuera tan terca.

Mi padre sonríe con orgullo.

Yo no entiendo nada

- Así se habla, campeón- lo felicita, con una de esas risotadas que no me gustan- tienes dominado el papel del esposo feliz.

- ¡Haymitch!- gruñe Effie.

- De todos modos, las nenas que contratamos no se comparan con la belleza natural de mi preciosa hija- continúa- así que no te preocupes por nada, kat. Te devolveremos a tu esposo lo menos corrompido posible.

o_O

¡QUÉ!

- Wuajajjajajajjaa- se ríe Delly, contagiando a todos- esto será divertido.

- ¡Sí!- grita mi madre emocionada.

Todos se ponen a fantasear de lo que sucederá mañana, todos salvo Peeta y yo.

La velada termina con una agradable plática en nuestra sala. Cuando veo a mis padres ocupar nuestro sillón de la perversidad todos y cada uno de los colores se me suben a la cabeza. Peeta se da cuenta de ello, y no contiene la sonrisa que aflora en su tierno rostro de niño malo.

Bufo exasperada.

- Por cierto, Kat- dice mi padre, llamando mi atención- quiero hablar el lunes contigo respecto al tratamiento.

- Ahm, bueno.

- Has dejado las pastillas por el embarazo, así que necesito ver como estás con eso, como te afecta...

- Ok

Peeta se acerca a mi oído.

- Será por las pastillas que te has puesto...ya sabes, más...

- Cállate- gruño, y lo miro feo.

Peeta se aleja sonriente.

- ¿Ya han pensado lo de la luna de miel?- pregunta Annie.

- Sí- responde Peeta. Yo lo miro de hito en hito- no te preocupes preciosa, será una sorpresa.

- Peeta, eres tan romántico- dice mi amiga.

Finnick sonríe.

- Y además yo me haré cargo de las cosas, mientras Peet esté fuera- añade. Annie lo mira ceñuda- no creo que tenga problemas, ¿verdad, amigo?

- Arfffff- gruñe Annie- tendré que ir todos los santos días al despacho para espantar a esas zorras.

- ¿Tan así?- pregunto, aprensiva.

- Oh, no, cariño- responde Delly- yo me encargo de resguardar la anatomía de nuestro amore, pero en honor a la verdad, Annie tiene razón, son unas ofrecidas.

- ¿Ofrecidas?- pregunto. Miro a Peeta, quien lo único que hace es encogerse de hombros- con que ofrecidas.

- No te pongas celosa, cariño- dice mi madre- Peeta no tiene la culpa por ser tan guapo.

- Gracias mamá.

Miro a Peeta, quien sonríe satisfecho. Me entran unas ganas enormes de lanzarme sobre él, montarlo y hacerle recordar a quien le pertenece, pero por desgracia no es una imagen para compartir ni con tus más cercanos. Resoplo y me muerdo el labio hasta casi partirlo.

Entre risas y planes, nuestros amigos dejan nuestro hogar. Me quedo en la terraza observando como los autos desaparecen camino abajo. La noche está preciosa, y aunque algo fría, vale la pena quedarse ahí un ratito más.

Al entrar, Peeta no está en ninguna parte. Subo hasta nuestro dormitorio.

- ¿Peeta?...¡pero que mierda estás haciendo!

Todas mis cosas están en el suelo. Todas, y con eso me refiero a mi ropa y objetos personales. La ropa de Peeta va a parar donde mismo, también un par de maletas y bolsos de mano.

- Nos vamos- responde como si nada, y toma la ropa al azar y la tira a las maletas.

- ¡Qué!

- Nos vamos- repite- ¿acaso piensas que voy a dejar que esos calientes te pongan sus asquerosas manos encima?...nos vamos, está decido.

Lo miro en shock, luego simplemente me encojo de hombros.

- Qué remedio

Tomo una de mis poleras y la doblo con cuidado. Peeta toma mi muñeca a medio camino de tirarla a la maleta.

- Tú eres mía, Katniss- me dice, y tironea mis muñecas- solo mía.

- Peeta.

- No te voy a compartir con nadie, nunca..

- Lo sé- gimo, y pongo mi mano sobre la suya- cálmate...

- Te mataría antes de verte con otro que no sea yo, ¿te quedó claro?

- ¡Peet!- gimo, adolorida. Peeta no cede en su agarre, y luego con violencia me tira sobre él. - ¡Dios!

Me besa, pero no es tierno. Es como si quisiera marcar mis labios, y reclamar mi cuerpo como suyo.

- Nadie más que yo tiene derecho a ponerte una mano encima.

Asiento aturdida

- ¿Yo también?- le pregunto, conteniendo una mueca de dolor- ¿la exclusividad también es mía?

Peeta se tensa aun más.

- Esa pregunta es una puta falta grave, diabla- dice sobre mis labios. Suelta mi muñeca y toma mi rostro- ni siquiera vuelvas a insinuarlo. Tú eres mía, solo mía, lo que pase conmigo es una puta mierda porque estoy dispuesto hasta morir por ti. Pero tú eres mía.

- Peeta

- Solo mía

Asiento, y permito que me abrace. Luego retoma el trabajo de llenar las maletas. Está furioso, y hace mucho que no lo veía así, lo cual me hace sentir confundida. El ejercicio había calmado en parte su demencia salvaje y los celos, la venida de la bebé lo tenían más concentrado en leer libros de paternidad y velar por nosotras. Pero ahora que pasa esto, es como volver a la realidad, donde el Peeta malvado y psicópata, agresivo y brutal aflora haciéndome sentir segura y vulnerable

¿Será así tras la llegada de nuestra nena?

No.

No puede.

¿Cómo se supone que vamos a criarla si su madre es una depresiva y su padre un maníaco demente y agresivo?

Ahora mismo tengo miedo. Acaricio mi barriga, mientras el rostro desencajado de Peeta termina por cerrar las maletas. Me levanto, porque no puedo seguir aquí, en la misma habitación.

- ¡Qué!- gruñe, deteniéndome por la muñeca.

- Solo voy por algo de agua..- le explico.

Peeta se levanta y su cercanía me abruma.

- ¿Te sientes mal?- me pregunta. Su voz dura y sus ojos fríos. Solo el tacto sobre mi vientre atisba una cuota del hombre que ha sido todos estos días. - responde.

- No...- susurro. Me pongo de puntitas para besarle, y luego suspiro- solo quiero un poco de agua.

- No tardes, nos iremos en lo que suba las maletas al auto.

- Ok- respondo. Mi corazón late desbocado y mi piel se eriza a su tacto. Siempre es igual cuando actúa de este modo. Como si el peligro de su cercanía me obligara a seducirlo para salir ilesa del encuentro. Por eso mismo uno nuestra frente y lo vuelvo a besar- ¿a dónde iremos?

Peeta jala mi cabello y vuelve a besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento

- Eso, diabla- dice, matándome con su mirada- a ti no te importa.

_Dios_

_u_u_

Lo perdimos. Aquí volvió el puto Capone otra vez.

Salgo de nuestro cuarto entre asustada y adormecida. No sé que me pasa, pero de pronto las imágenes de nosotros en la escalera, de su ira desenfrenada, las marcas en mi cuerpo, sus gritos, me golpean hasta casi marearme. Me aferro al balcón, temblorosa, mis piernas de gelatina me obligan a alejarme de él.

La sala de nuestro encuentro está igual a como la dejamos tras la reunión con nuestros amigos. Me siento en el sofá de la perversión, cubro mi rostro con ambas manos, y luego me abrazo a nuestra nena, con un terror que no había experimentado antes. Ella no tiene la culpa de ser nuestra, no se merece padres así, no puedo permitirlo.

Me levanto del sofá, doy unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación, y controlo mis respirar agitado. Sobre la mesa aun está el sobre que Coin nos dejara antes de partir. Lo tomo, sin motivo alguno, y vacío el contenido ya que Peeta no alcanzó a hacerlo.

Hincada sobre la alfombra mis nervios no hacen más que estallar, allí esparramadas hay fotos mías. Solo fotos mías. Las remuevo asustada, hay algunas dentro de la casa, otras en el jardín, y algunas hasta cuando estoy dormida en nuestro cuarto. Una torre de fotografía, no importa cuanto las remueva, solo están ahí con mis imágenes en cada una de ellas.

En medio del montón de fotos, un papel pequeño destaca con sus bordes rojizos. Lo alzo temblorosa. Dos mensajes hay en él, escritos con letra de computadora:

_Mon cœur est mort cinq en Août, et mon âme_

- El tatuaje de Peeta- digo para mía misma.

Por el reverso del papel hay una fotografía. Me cuesta un mundo removerla. Dos chicos están ahí; uno de ellos es Peeta, la otra soy yo.

_Mi corazón ha muerto un cinco de agosto, así como mi alma. _

Es lo último que leo antes de desmayarme.


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 24**

**Recuerdos**

Estoy sentada en una roca enorme cerca del bosque. No sé como llegué aquí, que hago aquí, si esto es parte de la realidad o solo un sueño. Miro a todas partes, pero al perecer además del sonido del viento no hay nada. A pesar de tener una apariencia siniestra estoy en total armonía con mis emociones, no sé si es por el olor, el suave movimiento de los árboles, la luz del sol, o...

_Si alguien ama a una flor de la que no existe más que un ejemplar entre los millones y millones de estrellas, es bastante para que sea feliz cuando mira a las estrellas. Se dice: «Mi flor está allí, en alguna parte...»._

Un chico rubio está sentado en el piso, reposa la espalda en la pierda enorme. Tiene en las manos un ejemplar del Principito, lee en voz alta aunque no hay nadie, y toma las pausas correspondientes intentando leer lo más alto y claro posible.

Intrigada bajo de la piedra y me paro frente a él. No parece afectado por mi presencia, al contrario, es como si no me viera en absoluto. Muevo la mano frente a su rostro para asegurarme. De la nada el chico alza su mirada y la fija hacia los arbustos a mi espalda.

¿Peeta?

Sí. Es Peeta. Un pequeño chico rubio de cabello alborotado, ojos azules, y piel blanca. Está vestido con una polera azul oscuro, zapatillas y shorts color marrón. En la rodilla izquierda tiene una herida bastante fea, abierta y supurante, pero no parece importarle. Se mantiene leyendo tranquilo y a cada tanto se detiene y presta atención a los arbustos.

Cuando termina un par de capítulos más, y el sol ya no está en lo alto, cierra el libro y lleva el puño a su frente. Se mantiene así cosa de minutos, luego suspira, se levanta y camina hacia los arbustos. Lo sigo porque...bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer. Peeta se detiene a un par de pasos de distancia de la oscuridad del bosque, mira ceñudo, y al final resignado devuelve pasos al camino y se aleja del otro lado de la roca.

Intento seguirlo pero en la medida que me acerco a la roca su figura se desvanece. Peeta se vuelve más nebuloso, incorpóreo hasta que simplemente se desintegra. A mis pies está el ejemplar del Principito, con la hoja marcada en el capítulo donde quedó. Dudo si recogerlo o no. Para cuando me decido, otro par de pasos me saca del trance.

Un chiquilla castaña y con dos trenzas sale de los arbustos a toda velocidad. El cabello le bailotea mientras se mueve, sus ojos se mantienen atentos, y en la espalda carga con un arco y flechas. Sigilosa trepa la ropa, y asoma poco a poco la cabeza para vigilar el horizonte del otro lado. Solo cuando parece segura salta atrás, se saca el arco de la espalda, tira las flechas y recoge el libro que olvidó Peeta.

Antes de siquiera procesarlo me doy cuenta que esa niña soy yo.

La versión más pequeña de mí tiene el pelo largo, sus ojos grises son más huidizos, y viste pantalones color caqui y una camiseta oscura. Restriega las manos sucias sobre el pantalón antes de abrir el libro, mira hacia todas partes para asegurarse que está sola, y solo entonces se pone a leer.

Katniss pequeña no lo advierte, pero la mugre de sus dedos se traspasa al borde de las hojas, dejando una evidencia de su tacto. Lee otro par de capítulos todo lo que resta de sol, luego cierra el libro, lo deja donde estaba, y toma sus cosas para volver a los arbustos. Antes de dejar la roca pega un último vistazo hacia el otro lado, es como si se asegurara que efectivamente sigue sola. Solo cuando está segura, ceñuda saca una bolsa de cuero, toma un par de cerezas y el resto las deja en el piso, olvidadas junto al libro.

No intento seguirla.

Su figura al igual que Peeta, poco a poco se empieza a desintegrar.

- Si vienes, por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde, comenzaré a ser feliz desde las tres. Cuanto más avance la hora, más feliz me sentiré. A las cuatro me sentiré agitado e inquieto; ¡descubriré el precio de la felicidad!

- ¿Katniss?

Abro los ojos poco a poco. Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y los ojos me queman.

- ¿Katniss?

- ¿Ah?

- Dios mío, Katniss

- ¿Annie?

- ¡Estas bien!- Pestañeo un poco, hasta que el rostro de mi amiga aparece finalmente- estás bien, oh Dios, nos tenías tan preocupados.

Cierro los ojos otra vez. Todo me da vueltas. Tengo que esforzarme duro por enfocar mi mirada y darme cuenta al fin que estoy en una camilla, con una bata azul, monitores y cables rodeándome. Annie lleva puesto su traje de enfermera, me mira con los ojos al borde del llanto y expresión cansada.

- Qué...qué me pasó..- le digo, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Te desmayaste, bonita, pero no pasa nada, las dos están bien...

- ¿Las dos?- pregunto- ¿qué dos?

Annie me mira horrorizada.

- Katniss, ¿sabes quien soy?

Sonrío, tengo los ojos cerrados, pero sonrío.

- Sí, Annie

Entonces mi amiga toma mi mano.

- ¿Y tú?...¿quien eres tu?

- ¿Yo?...¿estás de broma?- le pregunto. Abro los ojos, y descubro que en verdad no está de broma- soy Katniss Everdeen, tu mejor amiga.

- ¿Recuerdas quienes son tus padres?- me pregunta, muy lento.

Frunzo el ceño

- Me duele la cabeza- mascullo, cierro los ojos a punto de dormirme otra vez- ahm...Haymitch y Effie..

- ¿Recuerdas quien es mi novio?

Parpadeo confundida

- Sí- logro decir, tras una pausa- Finnick

Annie asiente. Entonces acaricia mi cabeza

- Duele- me quejo.

- Solo una pregunta más y podrás volver a dormir, ¿vale?

- Vale

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes que te desmayaras?

Cierro los ojos, mi mente se fragmenta y en un borrón punzante una luz blanca arrasa con todo. No lo recuerdo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Debió pasar algo?

- ¿Katniss?

- No- respondo. Abro los ojos y a duras penas la imagen de mi amiga está ahí- no recuerdo nada..

Annie me mira asustada.

- Recuerdas...- dice, pero luego se detiene. Yo tengo tanto sueño- ...¿recuerdas a Peeta?

_Peeta_

Muevo mi mano desde la cama hacia mi vientre, ya vagando en el sueño sonrío y respondo a su última pregunta.

- Sí, Peeta.

_Si vienes, por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde, comenzaré a ser feliz desde las tres. Cuanto más avance la hora, más feliz me sentiré. A las cuatro me sentiré agitado e inquieto; ¡descubriré el precio de la felicidad!_

Estoy tras los arbustos. Mi versión pequeña está ahí, mirando hacia la piedra. Su cuerpo se mantiene expectante, el arco y flecha firmes en su puño. También lleva otra bolsa con cerezas, saca de vez en cuando una que otra, y luego la cierra sin emitir ruido alguno.

Cuando el sol está en lo alto la desesperación surca mi propio rostro. Veo mis ojos grises a la espera de algo, estoy ansiosa, pero no tengo ni idea del por qué. También me doy cuenta que soy bastante ceñuda y sagaz. Una cazadora paciente esperando por su presa, aunque ya no puedo afirmar lo de paciente. El continuo movimiento de mis piernas delata mis nervios.

Cuando el sol deja de estar en lo alto, Katniss pequeña resopla cansada. Sigue en los arbustos, y en mi rostro se dibuja una expresión de decepción. Miro constantemente hacia la piedra, aprensiva mantengo una flecha y el arco dispuestos a atacar. Me doy cuenta ahora que era bastante seria de pequeña. Mis dos trenzas suavizan mis facciones, pero mis ojos son letales.

Poco a poco la Katniss pequeña sale de entre los arbustos, arco y flecha en manos. Mira hacia todos lados, apunta, vigila, se mueve formando apenas un zumbido. Viste nuevamente unos pantalones, esta vez marrón, y una camisa a cuadros sobre una polera blanca. Tengo la ropa sucia y rota, mis manos están en la misma condición o quizás peor.

Al llegar a la roca y tras vigilar el horizonte, el arco y la flecha pierden posición. El libro sigue ahí tirado junto a las cerezas. Katniss pequeña lo mira largo tiempo, y yo la imito.

Peeta no ha venido.

- ¡Ahám!

A velocidad del rayo, una flecha salta disparada hacia el cielo. Katniss pequeña tiene una mirada asesina, mantiene la posición unos segundos, y luego poco a poco relaja los músculos. Peeta pequeño está ahí, mirándola. La flecha le dejó un corte en la mejilla, pero no parece preocupado por ello.

Bajo la atenta mirada de mi yo pequeño, Peeta salta de la roca y mantiene la sonrisa en el rostro. Katniss pequeña no puede sonreír en cambio, solo se mantiene alerta aun las armas en mano. Retrocede tensa cuando un Peeta sonriente se encoje para tomar la bolsa con cerezas, saca unas pocas y se las lleva a la boca.

- Sabía que había alguien tras esas matas...- dice, y solo entonces alza la mirada.

Mi versión pequeña lo mira ceñuda, con ojos gélidos.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta antipática.

Peeta hace una mueca, como un puchero, pero de indiferencia. Extiende la bolsa con cerezas.

- ¿Las dejaste tú?- pregunta.

Katniss pequeña no responde.

Peeta la mira pensativo, entonces se vuelve hacia la roca y recoge el libro en el piso.

- Me gustan las cerezas, pero si me preguntas prefiero más las moras.

Katniss pequeña relaja los hombros.

- ¿Moras?- pregunta, aun manteniendo la lejanía en su voz.

Peeta asiente

- Moras, sé hacer un pastel con ellas.

Katniss no dice nada. Peeta se vuelve a mirarla.

- Pero no quiero moras por dejarte mi libro.

- Yo no quiero tu libro- responde Katniss, desagradable.

Peeta sonríe y se encoje de hombros.

- Entonces me lo llevo..- se da la media vuelta y camina alejándose de la roca. Katniss se queda ahí, nada más viéndolo marchar. - ¡gracias por las cerezas!

Katniss se mantiene callada, observando ceñuda como el chico rubio se aleja. A unos metros de distancia, Peeta se detiene y gira para mirarme otra vez. Mi versión pequeña entra en posición de ataque.

- No me mates- dice Peeta.

Katniss pequeña niega, aun el rostro serio y distante. Entonces baja el arco y flecha y con un resoplido se pone en marcha también.

- ¡Oye!- dice Peeta.

Katniss pequeña se da la vuelta, y la sonrisa de Peeta se amplía al instante.

- ¡Hasta mañana!

Katniss asiente.

Y entonces sí, los dos se van. Sus imágenes se desvanecen mientras más se alejan el uno del otro.

_—Los hombres —dijo el zorro— tienen fusiles y cazan. Es muy molesto. También crían gallinas. Es su único interés. ¿Buscas gallinas?_  
_—No —dijo el Principito—. Busco amigos. **¿Qué significa «domesticar»? **_  
_—Es una cosa demasiado olvidada —dijo el zorro—. **Significa «crear lazos». **_  
_—¿Crear lazos?_  
_—Sí —dijo el zorro—. Para mí no eres todavía más que un muchachito semejante a cien mil muchachitos. Y no te necesito. Y tú tampoco me necesitas. No soy para ti más que un zorro semejante a cien mil zorros. **Pero, si me domesticas, tendremos necesidad el uno del otro.**_

_**Serás para mí único en el mundo. Seré para ti único en el mundo...**_

- Serás para mí único en el mundo, seré para tí único en el mundo

Nuevamente estoy despierta y acompañada. Un chico de ojos azules y cristalinos me observan entre una mar de lágrimas, sus manos temblorosas, su rostro un tormento.

- ¿Estás de vuelta?

Sonrío.

- Creo que sí...- Peeta sonríe y besa mis nudillos- ¿qué pasa?...¿por qué estás llorando?

Peeta llora, se aferra a mi mano, y evade mi mirada. Me acerco a él, aun algo dormida, le alboroto los cabellos hasta poco a poco su respiración desacelera.

- ¿Peeta?

- Pensé...- dice, y entonces me mira- pensé que te había perdido otra vez.

- Ven- le digo. Me muevo poco a poco y le hago espacio en la cama- shshsh, ya estoy de vuelta.

- Has dormido demasiado- me dice, acongojado- pensé que te perdería, pensé..

- Entonces ya no pienses...- le digo. Peeta besa mi frente y me abraza- ...solo estuve soñando un poco.

- ¿Soñando?

- Sí-le digo. Los dos sonreímos- sí...algo como eso.

- ¿Qué soñabas?

Cierro los ojos y el borrón vuelve. Todo está ahí, lo sé, pero esa maldita luz no me deja ver.

- Creo que ya lo olvidé

Peeta asiente, y vuelve a besar mi frente.

- Oh, Katniss- susurra, y me presiona contra su cuerpo-...no quiero que me hagas nunca más esto...

- ¿Qué?

- Dormir durante días..

- ¡Días!...Peeta, yo..

- No importa-me dice. Sus manos me acarician la espalda y sus labios besan una y otra vez mi frente-...estás bien, las dos están bien..

- Somos tus chicas- susurro.

Peeta asiente sobre mi cabeza.

- Te Amo tanto- me dice. Me abraza fuerte y yo cierro los ojos- si te pierdo no tengo nada, soy tuyo, me tienes en tus manos para hacer de mí lo que te plazca.

- Solo quiero hacerte feliz- le digo, media dormida- eso es lo que quiero.

- Yo también- dice Peeta- yo también, te necesito para ser feliz..

Sonrío y busco sus labios para un beso.

- Te he domesticado- le digo. Peeta asiente con los ojos cerrados. - dependes de mí, eres mi responsabilidad y para tu bien no pretendo dejarte nunca.

- Es bueno saberlo, princesa..

- Oh, Peeta...estoy tan cansada- hago un puchero y gimo como una niña.

Peeta sonríe ante mi gesto y besa mis labios una vez más.

- Entonces duerme, princesa, yo cuidaré tu sueño.

- ¿Toda la noche?

- Toda la noche- me dice. Giro entre sus brazos y me acomodo para que nos acurruquemos bien- toda la noche, todos los días, no voy a dejar que nada malo les suceda.

- Hum, lo sé, confío en tí.

Cierro los ojos, y uno nuestras manos.

- Te Amo, Peeta...

- Te Amo, Katniss

La inconsciencia me posee, blanca y fría la luz que la empaña.


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 25**

**Pesadillas. Boda. Italia. **

_(En los sueños de Katniss)_

- Pareciera que el sol se está apagando- dice Peeta.

Los niños están tumbados sobre la gran roca: Peeta y Katniss. El cielo está cubierto por una fina capa grisácea, las nubes amenazan tormenta, en tanto el frío podría espantar a cualquiera a volver a sus casas.

- El invierno ya viene- responde Katniss pequeña. Una versión mía de 10 años.

Los dos miran nada más el cielo, aunque Peeta de vez en cuando mira de reojo a esa pequeña Katniss. Ya no hay libros ni cerezas, ni herramientas de caza. En cambio una manta se extiende bajo ellos, una cesta con comida, botellas con agua.

- ¿Vamos?- pregunta Peeta, tras un suspiro. Vuelve a mirar a Katniss, expectante, quien simplemente asiente y se levanta de la roca. - vaya...

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Katniss pequeña. Siempre el ceño fruncido.

Peeta suspira, y se incorpora a su lado. La mira atento, sus ojos entrecerrados y los labios en una sola línea.

- Para ser tan linda, eres bastante gruñona- dice Peeta. Pone el dedo índice en la mejilla de Katniss y empieza a picotear- gruñona, gruñona, gruñona, gruñona.

Katniss bufa y salta al piso.

Peeta la sigue, llevando todas las cosas.

_**¿Qué significa «domesticar»? **_

_**Significa «crear lazos»**_

_(En la realidad)_

- Domesticar..- susurro- Domesticar.

Abro poco a poco los ojos, algo eclipsados por la luz del sol. Mi mano está adormecida, mi cuerpo sudoroso y estrecho contra el colchón. Sigo en el hospital, aunque ya no recuerdo el motivo. Estos últimos días las pesadillas y dolores de cabeza me aquejan más intensos y más frecuentes. Haymitch piensa que se debe al abandono del tratamiento, yo la verdad no me siento tan segura. Hay una especie de presentimiento en mi corazón, mi cuerpo lo sabe, se mantiene atento y no se pasa hasta que estoy 100% segura que desperté.

Justo como ahora.

Peeta sigue dormido a mi espalda. Su respirar profundo me dice que está profundamente dormido, sus resoplidos, su voz cuando murmura en sueños. El pobre ya no da más con esto, no lo dice, pero su cuerpo no es tan buen mentiroso; luce agotado, adolorido, preocupado, nervioso. Lo poco que duerme por las noches lo compensa en las mañanas, luego a medio día me deja en manos de los médicos y mi familia, va a casa, luego al trabajo, vuelve al hospital. La rutina se ha extendido más de lo se había supuesto, hasta nuestro matrimonio se vio perjudicado...

Quizás aquello también me esté afectando.

Delly cambió la fecha para este fin de semana sin derecho a réplica. Ya sea que esté en el hospital o no, Peeta y yo nos casamos en tres días. No tengo palabras para ello.

La puerta de la habitación se abre. Una enfermera, amiga de Annie, me saluda silenciosamente a la vez que se acerca para corroborar mis cifras. Así es cada día. El cuerpo médico se ha acostumbrado a la presencia de mi esposo, bueno, casi esposo, a mi alrededor. Mi guardián privado. Mi psicopaternurita.

Peeta.

- Todo está en orden- susurra la chica. - ¿que tal la noche?

- Bien..-miento, aunque no sé para qué si todos saben que la llevo como la mierda- bueno, al menos mejor que ayer.

- Un gran paso, Katniss

Entonces la chica sale del cuarto. El sedante que conectó a mis vías sanguíneas hace efecto, y mis ojos ya se sienten más pesados. Miro a Peeta una vez más, sonriendo. Ojalá mis sueños no atormentaran mi mente nublada, ojalá pudiera recordar, ojalá...

**_¿Solo domesticar?_**

_(En los sueños de Katniss)_

- Hay días como hoy en los que no traes la misma cara gruñona...- dice Peeta, mientras trepan por unos árboles. Katniss pequeña va delante, sonriendo y tarareando una canción- ...y no sé que pensar al respecto, creo...que me asusta un poco.

- ¿Te asusta?- pregunta Katniss pequeña. Se impulsa sobre una irregularidad del tronco para elevarse sobre una gran rama. Luego gira para ayudar a Peeta- ... yo pensé que te pondría de buen humor.

- No me mal interpretes, pequeña mona- responde Peeta, sujetándose de la rama. Ambos están ahora frente a frente.

Katniss frunce el ceño

- ¿Pequeña mona?

- Ya sabes..- sonríe Peeta- eres como un mono trepando árboles, ágil y con un sentido del equilibrio único.

Katniss sonríe, y se acomoda sobre la rama para terminar sentada. Peeta se mantiene donde mismo.

- Gracias, pero no sé si me guste que me llames pequeña mona.

- ¿Katniss banana?- insiste Peeta. Katniss parpadea confundida- los monos comen banana, sería como decirte mona, pero indirectamente.

- ¿Katniss banana?- repite Katniss.

Peeta se muerde los labios.

- Vale, me queda claro, solo Katniss.

Katniss se ríe a carcajadas

- A veces pienso que me tienes miedo- dice divertida. Su mirada vuela hacia el horizonte verde- mira, allí es mi hogar.

Peeta sigue su mirada. Una pequeña mancha gris más allá del bosque se pierde hacia la gran ciudad.

- Wow- dice Peeta. Katniss lo mira con recelo, esperando que de un momento a otro salga huyendo. - ¿cómo se llama?

- Veta- responde Katniss, otra vez gruñona.

Peeta asiente tranquilo.

- ¿Me llevarás un día?

- ¡Qué!- dice Katniss. Sus mejillas coloradas, los ojos aterrados- ¡no!

- Pero somos amigos ahora.

- La Veta no es precisamente un lugar que quisieras conocer- discute Katniss pequeña, con algo de tristeza. Por supuesto que no lo demuestra bajo el filo de su voz- así que no.

- Es el lugar donde vives, Katniss.

- Por eso mismo- responde altiva. Se levanta de la rama y comienza a descender tomando distancia de Peeta- ¿Y quien dijo que somos amigos?

Peeta no responde al comentario, solo baja lentamente intentando no resbalar. Lo suyo no es precisamente trepar árboles, pero Katniss parecía tan ansiosa de que la acompañara...

En silencio logran avanzar un buen trecho, no lo suficiente no obstante, para cuando Peeta pierde el equilibrio y rebota contra la tierra, dejando sin aire sus pulmones.

_**¿Sólo crear lazos?**_

_(En la realidad)_

- ¡PEETA!...¡NO!...¡PEETA!

- Preciosa

- ¡PEEEETA!

- Es solo un sueño, solo un sueño, abre los ojos...

Contrariada hago lo que me ordenan. Tengo miedo y no paro de temblar, pero debo hacerlo, debo y no sé por qué, solo debo...

- Respira, Katniss...solo respira...

- Estabas cayendo- digo, cuando en mi mente las cosas comienzan a desaparecer. Solo veo eso: Peeta cayendo y estrellándose contra el suelo, su respiración detenida, sus rasguños- ¡Estabas cayendo!...¡estabas!

- Shshsh, calma princesa...

Peeta me mira preocupado. Pestañeo unos segundos, y su imagen borrosa se mezcla con la que acabo de describir: la sangre, su cuerpo tendido, los rasguños.

- ¡NO!- grito, y temblorosa toco su rostro intentado quitarle la sangre de encima- ¡No!...¡No!...¡No!

- Estoy bien Katniss- me dice Peeta, sosteniendo mis manos. Pero no es así, no hay brillo en su mirada, no hay vida, no hay...- preciosa, solo ha sido un sueño, solo un sueño.

Mis manos acunan sus mejillas, con mis pulgares trazo planos donde la sangre se esparce y desaparece poco a poco. Sus ojos azules muestran preocupación, cansancio, agonía, pero están vivos, hay luz en ellos. Peeta toma una de mis manos y la arrastra hacia su boca, donde su aliento cálido es mi gran alivio.

Respira.

- Oh, Peeta- digo agotada. Me lanzo a sus brazos y lloro desconsolada- ...estabas cayendo, tú...

- ¿Qué?- pregunta, mientras me acomoda en su regazo.

- Estabas cayendo, yo...solo te veía, tu cuerpo contra el suelo y tus respiración hecha pedazos...- me estremezco. La imagen no está ahí, solo la certeza de haberlo dicho en voz alta, de compartirlo con alguien más antes que la terapia surta efecto- pensé que estabas muerto.

Peeta me presiona con fuerza. No dice nada, solo me mantiene contra su pecho, y su corazón palpita desbocado.

- Las pesadillas no nos hacen bien, cariño- dice tras largos minutos en silencio. Deja un beso en mi cabeza, y el dolor me hace gemir- Dios, Katniss.

Dejo que su rostro se esconda en mi cuello, y su respiración irregular calme poco a poco mi temor. Está vivo, pero mi cuerpo recuerda aquella sensación, aquel vértigo mientras flotaba, aquella realidad paralizante. Me acurruco y acaricio sus mechones. Estoy empapada, pero no me importa ahora mismo, solo quiero asegurarme de que este Peeta frente a mí está bien.

- No te vayas hoy a trabajar, solo quédate conmigo.

- Sabes que no puedo.

- Sí- me quejo, y mi voz se convierte en una súplica- solo tú puedes calmar el temor, todas mis pesadillas son sobre perderte...estabas... cayendo Peeta, estabas cayendo...

- Katniss

- Ya lo sé- le digo. Me aparto y dejo un beso sobre sus labios- esto me basta para calmar mi temor, tu aliento cálido, saber que estás bien, aquí, conmigo. No me dejes hoy, no te vayas.

Peeta asiente. Su mirada triste y desamparada.

- Diabla- susurra al rato. Une nuestras frentes y yo cierro los ojos- ...ya no puedo seguir con esto, ya no puedo verte sufrir, ver como te pierdes poco a poco en las pesadillas, nuestra nena necesita que estés bien.

- Lo sé- le digo. Beso sus labios, luego sus ojos, su nariz y sus mejillas- haré todo lo que esté...

- No será suficiente- me corta Peeta. Luego abre los ojos y veo allí el temor previo a que las cosas malas sucedan- hablé con Haymitch, quizás podamos repetir la sesión de hipnosis.

Me aparto bruscamente

- ¡Qué!

- He pensado que sería una buena idea borrar tus recuerdos una vez más- me dice, mientras acaricia mi cabello- ir lo más profundo posible y calmar así tu dolor.

- ¡No!- digo. - ¡No!

Me aferro a su cuerpo tanto como puedo.

- Kat..

- No me hagas esto por favor...- le digo, entre lágrimas- si yo te olvido, si yo los olvido a ambos.

- Ya me olvidaste una vez- responde Peeta- solo lo harás una vez más, y yo volveré a tomarte tantas veces sea necesario. Eres mía Katniss, mía en todas las formas posibles, nunca te dejaría ni aunque me odiaras.

Lloro sobre su pecho. Peeta quiere que reanude el tratamiento, que lo vuelva hacer, que borre mi pasado. Lo malo de sellar los momentos malos es que estos arrastran consigo los buenos. Puede que este borrón sea definitivo, quizás nunca más sufra los dolores de cabeza, quizás las pesadillas no vuelvan, pero también puede que mi amor por Peeta desaparezca.

¿Será posible?

¿Se puede lograr aquello con el manejo de la mente?

¿No es el amor un baúl dentro del alma?

- Eres tan imbécil que a veces me pregunto que veo en tí- le digo, cuando al fin mis jadeos lo permiten. Peeta se tensa bajo mi tacto- ...seguro que mientras ando desmemoriada, te aprovechas para follar con todas las zorras de la oficina.

Peeta me mira incrédulo.

- Creo que hace tiempo que no follo

- ¿Eres gay?

Peeta contiene una sonrisa. Toma mi mano y deja el calor de sus labios en ella, luego un beso, un mordisco, y finalmente un chupón que me hace suspirar. Lo quiero así: demente, maníaco, agresivo, dulce, Capone, maldito, sexy, asesino, caliente. Lo quiero en todas y cada una de sus formas. Lo quiero así, para mí, y si he de pasar por el infierno para conservarlo, que así sea.

- ¿Ya olvidaste aquella semana cuando gestamos a esta nena?- susurra en mi oído- ...no te conviene hacerlo, sería una puta falta grave.

- Fueron tantos días, y tantas cosas..- le digo divertida- quizás me venga bien que refresques mi memoria.

Peeta gime bajito.

- Oh, Dolcezza...- me dice, angustiado. Lame mi mejilla izquierda y luego muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja- ...si algo te llegara a pasar por obstinada, yo mismo voy a acabar contigo.

- No- le digo, sorprendentemente en calma- si algo me llegara a pasar te quedaría esta nena, ella haría que tus días valieran la pena ser vividos.

- No..- me dice angustiado.

Lo callo con un beso, uno fuerte y abrasivo que lo doblega a mi merced.

- Shshsh, tesoro- le digo acariciando su rostro- nada va a pasar.

Reanudo lo de los besos hasta poco a poco mi hambre por él se desborda. Estamos en una camilla, sí. En un hospital, sí. Rodeados de personas, sí. Pero estoy segura que no seré yo la primera en apartarme. Necesito este beso más que respirar. Necesito su aliento cálido, necesito su tacto y sus jadeos.

Ya no está en mi mente, pero sé lo que vi, la razón no miente. No puede ser manipulada. Lo perdía, quizás se deba a esto, una especie de premonición a esta propuesta descabellada de mi esposo. ¿Cómo iba yo a permitir que me dejara olvidarle? Imposible.

No

Nunca

- Dúchate conmigo, Dolce- susurro sobre sus labios, con media teta expuesta. Peeta tiene algo con esa cicatriz- por favor..

- Katniss- dice Peeta, jadeando- estamos en un hospital, nuestros amigos cruzaran esa puerta en cualquier minuto.

Me encojo de hombros

- Estoy sudada- le digo- prefiero tomar un baño contigo, pero si quieres que lo haga la enfermera..

- Katniss

- O...enfermero

Su mano toma mi muñeca con fuerza desmedida. No tengo miedo esta vez, sonrío y me muerdo los labios como anticipación a un beso. Peeta no responde de inmediato, está confundido. Mi mano libre se posa sobre la que tiene mi muñeca, deja breves masajes hasta conseguir que la libere. Solo entonces me besa en serio, y es tan, pero tan bueno. Sus labios son perfectos, su lengua, su ritmo. Es sensual y es amable, fuerte y dulce, bruto y agradecido.

- Venga...- le digo, cuando me separo para respirar- toma una ducha conmigo...

- No- gime Peeta. Realmente tiene que decir que no, pero está sufriendo por hacer justo lo contrario.

- ¿Ya no me quieres?- digo entonces, colando mis manos bajo su camisa- ¿ya no me deseas?

- Diabla, no es sano este juego

- Sí lo es- insisto, y lo empujo para que se recueste- es sano, didáctico, entretenido.

Lo beso mientras poco a poco los botones de su camisa ceden. Peeta se estremece cuando el calor de mi cuerpo hace contacto sobre su piel, lo acaricio por completo, cada punto, cada lugar, cada músculo. Beso centímetro a centímetro alternando entre su boca y su cuerpo.

No podemos hacerlo, es obvio. Pero puedo hacer algo por esta cosa que se alza entre nosotros. Puedo soportar la esencia en mis manos, vomitar después y desinfectarme con cloro. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo borrar esa marca de tristeza y reemplazarla por una sonrisa de genuina felicidad.

- Oh, no...-suspira, mientras bajo poco a poco- no esto, pueden sorprendernos.

- Pensarán que eres un pervertido que obliga a su mujer a darle placer.

- Diabla...eres una...- se calla, cuando instintivamente froto mi mano sobre su pantalón- oh, mierda

Sonrío divertida

- Creo que ya sé como dominarte, bestia

Peeta alza una ceja

- ¿Sexo?- pregunta.

Vuelvo a frotar mi mano, pero esta vez desabrocho su pantalón.

- No, sexo- discuto- placer, tienes una debilidad por el placer..

Peeta se estremece. Ya no puede hablar, solo sentir y disfrutar cada caricia. Mis labios se encargan de callar sus súplicas, mis pechos aceleran su corazón, así como las guarradas que susurro en su oído.

- Mierda...- gime, y cierra los ojos- tienes una boca muy sucia, diabla.

- Aprendí del mejor

- No te quemes

Sonrío

- ¿Y tienes el descaro de amenazarme?- pregunto. Presiono más fuerte- será mejor que cambies de estrategia, no es una alternativa sacar el hacha, y me amas demasiado para acabar conmigo, y tenemos una hija en común.

Peeta asiente

- No quiero terminar así- me dice. Su voz es pura agonía- en la última excursión terminaste vomitando en el baño.

- Es que esta cosa es un asco- le digo sincera.

Peeta se rie divertido.

- Pero te gusta, eres una adicta a mi "cosa"

- ¿Ves que eres un puto italiano lee mentes?

Peeta toma mi mano y detiene el movimiento.

- Dentro de ti- dice entre jadeos- me importa una mierda si nos pillan, hacer el amor es una necesidad básica.

- Ese es mi chico

Me acomodo sobre sus piernas, de manera que encajamos perfectamente. Peeta sostiene mi cuerpo con sus manos, me asegura mientras que yo lo lastimo rastrillando mis uñas sobre sus hombros. El movimiento lo construimos lento pero firme, a un tierno ritmo circular poco frecuente a nuestros otros encuentros. Peeta no para de decir mi nombre. Mide la fuerza de sus manos en mis caderas, descarga en cambio la tensión en sus labios, rotos y adoloridos por el placer.

- Peeta, ven- le pido. Abre los ojos cuando dejo de moverme- ven aquí...

Se sienta y es aun mejor. Las voces del exterior se callan cuando nuestros besos y lamidas hacen eco en la habitación. Peeta junta su frente a la mía, acaricia mi rostro con el pulgar, que yo llevo a mi boca para succionarlo.

- Nunca voy a cansarme.

- Yo tampoco.

Nos seguimos moviendo lento y es tan..

- ¡Ah!...- Peeta muerde mi cuello, y baja y baja-...nos van a pillar, ¿sabes?...Annie, Finn, quizás mis padres..

- Oh- gime Peeta sobre mis pechos- pero es tan bueno...

Asiento.

Lo dejo jugar un poco más con mis pechos, hasta que la necesidad de besarle se vuelve inaguantable.

- ¿Te gusta cuando beso aquí?- me pregunta, dejando un beso en mi clavícula.

- Mm, sí

- ¿Y aquí?- dice, sobre mi garganta. Asiento y me muevo más rápido- ¿y cuando lamo tus mejillas?

- Lamelas- le digo. Peeta lo hace. - sí me gusta...

Peeta se tensa, y yo también.

- ¿Qué más?- pregunta sin aliento.

Me aferro a sus hombros, besos sus labios y luego respiro sobre su oído.

- Me gusta decirte guarradas

Peeta se estremece

- Dilas..

Y en medio de ellas, yo termino. Peeta termina minutos después, una de las enfermeras entra y sale de la habitación.

- Nos pillaron- jadea Peeta, con el rostro enterrado en mi pecho. - maldita diabla cachonda, nos pillaron

- Córrelos a todos- le digo, recordando lo que sucedió en el Capitol. Peeta sonríe, y luego respira mi aroma- ¿lo hacemos otra vez?

- Kat- murmura sobre mi pecho, dejando suaves toques con su boca. - tus propuestas son demasiado tentadoras..

- Tengo toda una lista de guarradas que aun no te digo- murmuro, mi cabeza apoyada en la suya. Peeta gime, y acaricia mi piel con su nariz- y ya nos pillaron, ¿que más da si nos pillan otra vez?

Peeta sonríe

- Tu lógica es aceptable para mí- me dice, y se aparta de mi lado- la bata fuera, ahora. Si vamos a dar un espectáculo que sea bueno en verdad.

No reimos y nos desnudamos al mismo tiempo

- Y tú que querías que olvidara todo..

- Soy un maldito hijo de puta sin cerebro- responde, esta vez acomodando mi espalda contra el colchón- voy tantas veces al infierno que ya es aburrido para mí, no quiero que tú vivas esa experiencia.

- Oh- gimo- si sigues haciendo eso jamás nunca bajaré del cielo

- Te Amo, Dolcezza- me dice, sin dejar de moverse. Sus jadeos irregulares, la intensidad de su mirada y su toque me tienen al límite, y recién estamos empezando- te amo tanto como para vivir tu proceso también, bajaré contigo al infierno, destrozaré tu alma, y al volver serás mía un día entero...

- Tuya..

- Sí, mía

- Bien...

Peeta sonríe

- Te dije que tu alma quedará adolorida.

- Te gusto loca, testaruda, juguetona y boca sucia- le digo, abriendo mis ojos. Sonrío lo mejor que puedo, entre sus movimiento que no me dan tregua- qué...qué más da si a eso le añades un alma rota

- No lo sé- responde sincero. Su rostro contraído por el placer es demasiado para mí- Oh, Dios...Katniss

- Confío en tí, me haces sentir segura y vulnerable.

- Entonces ya está...- dice. Toma mi boca, mi garganta, mis pechos hasta dejarlos adoloridos- acepto tu sumisión hacia mí, Katniss Everdeen, me siento halagado y ansioso por comenzar esta tortura. Yo te liberaré de tus cadenas, te volverás loca, y cuando ya no puedas más te daré placer..

Gimo, y me preparo para terminar. Ya no puedo, ya no puedo..

- Placer...- gimo, y me bato entre las sábanas- placer y amor.

Peeta termina. De derrumba a mi lado, abrazándome desde la espalda.

- Sí, princesa, será dolor, placer y amor

Y con esa promesa en sus labios, lo dejo dormir.

_**Es más que solo domesticar**_

_**Es más que solo crear lazos**_

_**Es un promesa **_


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 26**

**Pesadillas. Boda. Italia. **

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que encuentro es la expresión de concentración de Peeta. Está sentado, con la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, sus piernas semi cubiertas por la sábana y un macbook. Aun no se da cuenta que he despertado, suele ser así, se concentra demasiado en lo que hace. Así que fuerzo un suspiro para anunciarme.

- Buenos días- me dice Peeta, con su sonrisa de niño bueno. - ¿sin pesadillas?

- Sin pesadillas- respondo. En seguida mi expresión de felicidad se torna seria, y Peeta entiende entonces que debe inclinarse para darme un beso. No sé, pero desde nuestra escenita en el hospital es como si yo fuera la psicópata, y Peeta el psicopateado. - ahora sí son buenos días...

Peeta sonríe, y retoma su postura.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto curiosa. Lo miro, estoy acostada de lado, mi cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus almohadas esponjosas.

- Trabajo- responde mi chico. Luego cierra los ojos y lleva el puño a su frente, presionando un poco.

- ¿Va algo mal?

Me levanto, quito el macbook de sus piernas y me siento sobre ellas. Reemplazo su puño por el mío.

Peeta sonríe.

- Ejerce más presión- me indica. Toma mi puño con su mano y presiona más sobre su frente.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- No

Tiene los ojos cerrados y respira tranquilo. Bueno, este es un gesto común en Peeta, y no lo hace cuando le duele la cabeza, sino que recurre a él en momentos tensos, cuando está agotado, o cuando simplemente pretende abstraerse de todo.

- ¿Ya no te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunto. Mi otra mano le alborota los cabellos- no creo que sea una opción arrepentirse a esta hora.

- Diabla- responde Peeta. Abre los ojos, su azul apagado y nebuloso, y luego los vuelve a cerrar- ...tengo que terminar algunos proyectos para fin de mes, eso es todo. Supongo que la presión me hace trabajar bien, pero ahora mismo me está desbordando.

Peeta lleva el dedo índice y medio sobre el ojo derecho y presiona el lagrimal.

- Eso es porque tomas demasiados proyectos- le digo.

Y es verdad. Nunca había conocido a alguien que trabajara tanto, y que disfrutara a la vez lo que hace. Es obvio que en la firma Mellark hay todo un grupo que lo asiste, pero generalmente él es quien toma la última palabra, corrige los planos, y esboza los primeros croquis para sus clientes. No los conozco a todos, pero a veces me sorprende cuando recibe llamadas desde otras partes del mundo, creo que hasta de celebridades y esas cosas. Supongo que es la fama de ser un Capone, o simplemente su trabajo impecable y confiabilidad.

- Si no lo hago esta empresa se viene abajo.

- Te pasa por contratar zorras- gruño. Retiro mi puño de su frente y lo miro ceñuda- las muy brutas pierden el tiempo haciéndote ojitos, y no se concentran en el trabajo.

Peeta se rie descaradamente.

- ¿Las zorras?- pregunta. Mantiene los ojos cerrados- ... y que hay de la diabla perversa que tengo sobre mis piernas, insaciable, traviesa y ninfomana.

- Son tus deberes de esposo

- Aun no estamos casados, Kat- Peeta abre los ojos y sonríe derrotado- aunque creo que aquello no viene al caso, con esta nena- dice, pegando su mano a mi tripa abultada- definitivamente nos saltamos el protocolo.

- Vin y Elend se casaron mientras ella se estaba muriendo.

Peeta hace una mueca.

- Creo que tengo que leer ese libro.

Sonrío y me inclino para besar sus labios.

Qué remedio. Peeta tiene razón cuando me dice "diabla difícil de complacer". No le puedo achacar todo a mis hormonas, pero quizás haya una veta lasciva en mí, y que no ha hecho más que explotar estos últimos meses. Es como si estuviera todo el tiempo en modo "on". Y Peeta también tiene la culpa, maldita sea. Es tan guapo, y sexy, y tierno, y agresivo, dulce cuando quiere serlo, manso como un cachorro.

¡Sí!

Cuando no está en su modo "psicópata italiano" Peeta es un cachorro.

- Mi pequeño cachorro erótico- susurro sobre sus labios. Entierro mis manos en sus cabellos y sonrío ante su expresión confundida- ¿cómo se dice cachorro en italiano?

Peeta me mira desconcertado.

- ¿Katniss?

Lo beso otra vez, con menos delicadeza, y muevo mis caderas sobre su entrepierna.

- Cachorro, Dolce- repito, sobre su cuello- ¿cómo se dice cachorro en italiano?

- Cane da caccia- responde, perezoso. Me levanto y lo miro interrogante- perro cazador

- Hummm, eso va muy bien contigo- sonrío y paso mis manos por su pecho desnudo- perro me gusta cachorro, mi pequeño cachorrito, mi psicopaternurita, mi perrito.

Peeta sonríe y cierra los ojos. Yo me entretengo acariciando su piel y desdibujando cada uno de sus músculos.

- ¿A qué hora dijo que llegaba Delly?- me pregunta.

- Hum, no sé, supongo que si no está ya en nuestra casa, debe de estar por llegar.

Peeta gime. Yo me inclino para besar su cabeza.

- Tranquilo, mi Dolce cachorrito, no será tan malo como parece.

- No conoces a Delly

Sonrío. En eso tiene razón, quizás qué cosas nos esperan en un par de horas. Si bien no me hice cargo de la organización de nuestro matrimonio le puse límites a la rubia. Espero no terminemos en un helicóptero o algo por el estilo.

- Oh, mío amore- le digo acurrucándome sobre su pecho- creo que no debimos jugar tanto anoche. Estás tan destrozado.

- ¿Jugar tanto anoche?- pregunta divertido- yo no le llamaría así, Dolcezza, lo que tu hiciste fue explotar el uso de mi anatomía, sobre todo esa parte que tanto te asquea, y aprovechamiento de mi debilidad hacia tí.

- Tu debilidad es el placer, no te hagas el casto conmigo.

- Y tu puedes ser tan placentera.

Nos reímos y al rato nos sumimos en un maravilloso silencio. Peeta me mantiene entre sus brazos, su cabeza sobre la mía, mientras yo describo patrones sobre su piel. Aun conservo esa imagen suya, sus ojos, su piel pálida, el gemido de dolor rebotando en mis oídos. Sé que solo fue un sueño. Uno, que como todos los que tengo, suele desaparecer poco a poco de mi memoria. Pero yo, no sé como, he logrado aferrarme a esa imagen. Mi cuerpo se estremece cuando al cerrar los ojos lo veo caer, y caer, hasta consumirse en sangre y fuego.

- Habla- dice Peeta. Como siempre bruto, pero dulce a la vez- ...solo, dilo.

Me conoce tanto que me da miedo. No puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se tense ante la idea que su mente lea la mía tan bien, mientras que yo apenas puedo lograr hacerlo enfadar con recursos bajos. Me separo de su pecho y en seguida quiero volver y escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

Peeta me mira, escrutando cada punto de mi rostro.

- No te volveré a tocar nunca más, si intentas desviar mi atención con eso- me dice serio. Su mano presionando mi muñeca.

Desde esa mañana en el hospital que mis miedos abandonaron la agresividad bipolar con que reacciona a veces. Peeta puede ser dulce y aterrador en un segundo, pero creo que ahora mi mente se ahoga cuando en su cara se refleja aquella imagen de mis pesadillas.

Dejo mi mano sobre la suya, hecha un plomo sobre la mía, y la arrastro hacia mis labios.

- Tu no podrías hacer eso- respondo tranquila, dejando pequeños besos en su piel- soy tu placer, la dueña de tus orgasmos, y te encanta disfrutarme.

Peeta se tensa. Suelta mi muñeca y toma mi mandíbula presionando con fuerza. Pero no le temo. Ya no más. Es un maldito demente, pero mi miedo yace ahora en perder su locura hacia mí.

- No intento distraerte- susurro sobre sus labios. Acaricio la mano que retuerce mi mandíbula, hasta que poco a poco se relaja- ...es solo que no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

- Yo quiero que hables.

- Pero yo no- discuto con terquedad.

Peeta me besa rudo, saboreando mi cavidad a la vez que me acerca lo más que puede hacia él.

- Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinada, por qué te gusta tanto desobedecerme, ¿recuerdas lo que pasa cuando lo haces? ¿lo recuerdas?- asiento por respuesta, aún algo aturdida por el beso- entonces no lo hagas, no puedo ser el hombre perfecto que necesitas, y si no me dices que lo pasa me vuelves loco.

- Tú ya eres perfecto- le digo. Peeta cierra los ojos, y yo dejo un beso sobre ellos- siempre lo has sido, siempre, perfecto para mí. Sólo para mí.

- Solo para tí- repite. Abre los ojos y me acerca para besarme dulcemente. Su mano descansa en mi mejilla- lo siento.

- Está bien- los dos suspiramos, y volvemos a acurrucarnos como antes- no quiero separarme de ti nunca, cuando me dejaste se sintió feo, era demasiado dolor, pensé que me volvería loca.

- No volveré a dejarte, en un par de horas estaremos casados.

- No se trata de eso- insisto. Cierro los ojos y el Peeta de mi sueño vuelve- es algo que no puedo explicar, no es físico. No me importa que estuvieras con Clove, creo que lo que me duele es que reconsideraras abandonarme pensando en mi felicidad. Es más como cuando me apartas de tu mente...

- Yo nunca he podido apartarte de mi mente- responde, como si aquello fuera una realidad de años. - lo he intentado, pero nunca funcionó.

- No lo hagas- le digo, y no sé si me habrá escuchado- creo que puedo sentir cuando me abandonas, en mi corazón, como una pena olvidada que se arrastra como un parásito. Y no quiero eso para mí porque, te amo.

Peeta no responde.

- Y además lo juraste, prometiste quedarte conmigo siempre.

- Yo he estado contigo siempre- responde, acariciando mi espalda- es solo que tu no te has dado cuenta.

- Dime- le digo. Mi voz en una súplica. Pero Peeta no responde, solo respira agitado- ...mis pesadillas son sobre perderte, Peeta. Aun no puedo sacar de mi memoria tu imagen cayendo, estabas herido y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarte. Te alejabas de mí. ¿Aquello fue solo un sueño? ¿en verdad no estábamos juntos cuando eso pasó?

- Katniss, yo no...

Me aparto y beso sus labios para detenerle.

- Hazme tuya...otra vez.

Peeta asiente, y al instante mi espalda choca contra el colchón y su boca se apodera de mi cuello. Cierro los ojos y su calor me envuelve. Siento la presión de sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, el esfuerzo por no aplastarme, sus atenciones abrasivas y agradables sobre mi piel. Su pecho desnudo fricciona el mío. Mi piel arde cuando poco a poco me despoja de la parte superior de su pijama, y luego vuelan sus pantalones dejándonos en igualdad de condiciones.

Soy la pasiva esta vez, regalando cada punto de mi ser para haga lo que quiera con este. Mis manos acarician su cabeza, sus hombros, su nuca, y respondo a sus besos. Solo eso. Mientras que Peeta me acerca más y más, como si nada de lo que obtuviera alcanzara para saciar su sed de mí.

Esta es la misma cama donde perdí mi virginidad. Se siente como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquello, como si aquel acto no fuera más que el recuerdo de algo que se estancó en el tiempo. Sentimientos que nos arrastran siempre, un misterio, pero que necesito revelar.

- Eres tan hermosa, nadie podría superarte nunca, porque eres putamente hermosa. No hay cosa más bella que tú.

- Sensiblero- le digo. Siento su sonrisa sobre mi abdomen, sus besos sobre lo que esconde a su nena.

- No hay cosa más linda que tú- repite, y baja más arrastrando las palabras- única como eres, diabla, traviesa, preciosa...- y baja más, y baja más- cachonda, tan putamente difícil de complacer.

- Peeta- gimo.

Y no puedo pensar en nada. Mi mano derecha baja hasta mis labios para morder un dedo, mientras que la otra sube a mi cabeza, enredando los dedos en mi cabello. Me escucho gemir, siento moverme, mi corazón late desbocado. No he abierto los ojos, y no lo haré hasta que esto termine. Me mantendré nada más concentrada en mi placer, y en las cosas que hace para construir mi lluvia de estrellas.

Un grito de felicidad se cola entre mis labios y mis brazos forman un ancla a cada lado de la almohada. Lo siento entrar en mí, con facilidad. Su respirar agitado, sus brazos buscando los míos para unir nuestras manos. Su aliento cálido reposa incansablemente sobre la sombra que es mi cuello, su sonrisa cuando logra incrementar mis gritos, sus jadeos irregulares, el acoso de su voz, y de sus labios. Rastrillo su espalda deseando que esto acabe, pero tampoco quiero que acabe. Es una emoción única. Solo Peeta me puede hacer sentir esta clase de hambre.

Gruño cuando intenta alejarse, me aferro a su rostro y lo beso hasta que necesito respirar. Peeta nos arrastra hasta dejarme sentada, con la espalda contra el muro, levanta mis piernas y comienza un movimiento tortuoso, empezando desde cero. De menos a más.

Ya no puedo soportarlo.

- Oh, Peeta

- Lo sé- responde gimiendo.

Y ese menos a más, pasa de más a más.

- Más...- le digo, y entierro mis uñas en su espalda.

Peeta besa mi frente, lame mis mejillas, y luego recoge el sudor de mi cuerpo. Lo saborea con deleite.

- Más...

- Tan insaciable...- logra decir, jadeando.

- Disfrutame- lo reto.

Peeta se detiene, besa mis pechos y se entretiene ahí como un niño comiendo dulces.

- Son tan grandes- lo escucho murmurar, mientras tira mi pezón con sus dientes- tan receptivos.

- Peeta

Entonces la faena reanuda y no se detiene hasta que los dos nos desplomamos extasiados. Aunque Peeta se resiste, lo obligo a acunarse sobre mi pecho.

- Te Amo- le digo.

Peeta se estremece, y con toda la fuerza que le queda se levanta para dejar un beso en mi frente.

Yo no quiero abrir los ojos

- No fue un sueño- me dice en un susurro. Abro los ojos y encuentro su mirada, sus ojos azules, tan perfectos, tan puros. Ruego que nuestra nena tenga sus ojos.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto aturdida.

Peeta hace una mueca de dolor, y pega nuestra frente sudorosas. Nuestros alientos se entremezclan.

- No fue un sueño- repite. Y por cada palabra deja un beso en mi rostro- no fue un sueño, no fue un sueño...

- Peeta

- Estabas ahí, Katniss- dice entonces. Y hay tanto miedo en su mirada que lo traspasa hacia mi piel. Hace una mueca, guarda silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas, y entonces cierra los ojos hasta que no resiste la presión- nunca ha sido un sueño, yo siempre formaré parte de tus pesadillas, y tendrás que olvidarme siempre mientras que yo jamás podré hacerlo.

- No fue un sueño- digo, adormecida.

- No

- Estás aquí conmigo, a pesar de ese accidente- Peeta asiente. Acuna mi rostro una mano y me acaricia con su pulgar- entonces tú y yo...

- Ya nos conocíamos- me dice. El sueño me abandona y mis ojos no pueden separarse de los suyos- estuvimos juntos una vez, antes de que esto pasara.

Y la mano que acuna mi rostro, viaja hacia la cicatriz cerca de mi pecho izquierdo.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto.

No sé que estoy sintiendo ahora, solo necesito escuchar...

Necesito que lo diga.

Peeta me mira triste, como si esperase que este momento se grabe para siempre en mi memoria.

- Tú eras la chica de la que hablaba Finn- dice. Besa mis labios y luego mi frente- tú eras la chica que yo amaba en secreto, la mujer que esperaba recuperar al volver..

Y todas las imágenes pasan tan rápido; sonrisas, juegos, gritos, tardes y mañanas en su compañía. Y luego todo desaparece, y un dolor se instala en mi cabeza.

- ¡Peeta!- le digo, aferrándome a sus ojos.

No puedo decir más, porque la conciencia me abandona, así como los recuerdos.

- No te duermas- gime Peeta, adolorido y lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos- ...por favor..

- No- respondo, pero ya no puedo evitarlo- no..

- Por favor...- lo escucho suplicar- por favor, no me olvides otra vez, por favor.

- No

Pero aun así, me duermo.

Dejo de escucharle.


	27. Chapter 27

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 27**

**La eterna despedida. Una eterna esperanza. **

Abro los ojos con el rostro de Delly en mi nariz. La miro confundida al principio, luego recuerdo que Peeta y yo estamos a horas de casarnos y el pánico me entra de un golpazo.

- ¡Peeta!- digo, terminando sentada sobre la cama.

Delly y Annie me miran sonrientes, y en seguida me tiran de un brazo para que salga de la cama.

- ¡Anda!- chilla Delly, cuando al salir de la cama nada más me cubre el pijama de Peeta. - a ver cuando dejas su ropa en paz.

- No jodas- respondo, aun confundida. Miro a mi alrededor, pero no hay señas de Peeta.

Entre Annie y Delly termino en medio de una ducha; una de las chicas puliendo mi piel, mientras que la otra refregando mi cabello. Las dos me echan en cara que dormí hasta las once, y solo porque Peeta les dijo que no me molestaran antes. Al parecer mi chico guapo fue prácticamente expulsado de su propia casa, no sé donde está, solo que se está preparando y que mi padre y los chicos lo acompañan.

También el lugar de la fiesta es un misterio. Mientras mis amigas cotorrean, gritan y hasta intercambian miradas (no quiero ni pensar en lo que significan), yo me preocupo de mi nena, y sus pataditas de protesta. Seguro que si Peeta estaba aquí las corría a patadas y nos acurrucaba contra su pecho.

Al salir de mi baño, que más que baño pareció un matadero, mis pies son conducidos a toda velocidad de vuelta a mi cuarto, donde un sonriente Cinna está acomodando toda una obra de arte sobre nuestra cama. Todo está en orden, cada pieza ubicada, con su propio espacio y aura particular.

El moreno amigo de Peeta sonríe aun más al verme usando un albornoz. Camina hasta nosotras y nos damos un abrazado de oso.

- Guapa y radiante como lo está una madre y una novia.

- Gracias- respondo.

Cinna sonríe y acaricia mis mejillas.

El vestido, si no es la cosa más hermosa que haya visto, pues entra en la lista definitivamente. Es tan esplendoroso, una obra de arte blanco hielo con tanto detalle como el plumaje de un hermoso pavo real. Cortes, decorados, tela sobre tela recreando formas que ni sabía existían.

Los tres me quitan el albornoz, cubren mi piel con cremas, esencias, y perfumes dulces. Cinna prepara el maquillaje, algo simple y natural, y luego se encarga de mi peinado. Toda mi melena se convierte en un trenzado que cruza mi frente y se enrosca hacia atrás formando una especie de caracola.

No reconozco a la chica frente al espejo. ¿Es así como me ve Peeta? ¿es así como me ve todo mundo? Creo que es una extensión a la que nunca antes había prestado atención. Mis ojos grises brillan (quizás solo sean ideas mías), y mis mejillas más rellenas lucen frescas, a tono con toda esta felicidad que irradio. Inclino un poco la cabeza, aun sin poder creer lo que veo. Mi madre tal parece que tampoco, ya que cuando giro doy de lleno con una mujer elegante, vestida de dorado, luchando con las lágrimas para no estropear su maquillaje.

Es tan irreal todo. Tengo miedo que solo esté soñando, que nada de esto sea real, que abra los ojos en mi departamento y encuentre esa conocida soledad a la que me había acostumbrado.

Effie camina, conteniendo un gemido. Besa mis mejillas, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y luego se abraza a las chicas que también están a punto de llorar. Menos mal que Cinna aun se mantiene en infinito control de sus emociones, de lo contrario nunca habría podido ajustar cada parte de mi vestido.

Cuando poso frente al espejo me entristece un poco que la barriga se haya perdido. Digo para mis adentros que no importa, en tanto Peeta y yo estemos en conocimiento de su existencia lo que suceda fuera resta importancia. Unos zapatos enormes, de pisos altísimos son necesarios para que toda esta hermosa obra de arte no fracase. Mi cuerpo de pronto parece un lienzo, uno como esos que Peeta transforma en tesoros.

- Estás...estás...

Giro, y ahí están mis tres mujeres, sonriendo y sollozando.

- Oh, Katniss- me dice Annie. Nos abrazamos, bueno, más o menos, y entonces nos tomamos de la mano- Finn y Peeta ya están listos también.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto.

Cinna me toma por los hombros.

- Ah, ah, ah, Katniss banana- dice, divertido. Me saca de la habitación y me ayuda a bajar las escaleras- todo es una sorpresa, y nosotros estaremos esperando allí.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto alarmada.

- Tú confía, guapa

Justo frente a la puerta de Peeta aguarda una camioneta blanca y espaciosa. Cinna me ayuda a subir, junto con el conductor (un viejito adorable, con traje y todo).

- Gracias- le digo.

- Por nada, princesa- dice el señor.

Cinna le da dos palmadas en el brazo, y luego dice: DISFRUTA.

Cuando el auto se pone en marcha, mi nena y yo nos perdemos en un torrente de emociones que ni siquiera la música orquestada puede detener. Descanso mis manos sobre mi vientre, aun confundida por todo esto. ¿Estoy despierta, verdad? ¿esto es real?

Intento recordar lo último que estaba haciendo con Peeta antes de caer dormida, pero mi mente es un borrón. Parpadeo repetidas veces, me pellizco en caso que esté durmiendo, hasta me dan ganas de gritar.

El auto se detiene, y a mí me entran las mariposas. Es solo un alto, porque a través de los vidrios polarizados distingo las calles de la ciudad. No sé a donde vamos, y supongo que por el bien de nuestros nervios sea mejor no pensar en ello. Por el contrario recargo mi espalda contra el acolchado del asiento, cierro los ojos y activo el aire acondicionado para refrescar mi sofocado estado de ánimo.

¿Dónde nos llevan?

¿Qué nos aguarda?

¿Cómo será mi boda?

No me arrepiento de que Delly se hiciera cargo, al contrario es mucho más emocionante así. Estamos solas, pero una parte dentro de mí me dice que aquello está bien. Ahora nunca más volveremos a estarlo.

Tras lo que me parecen horas de recorrido, por fin el auto se detiene. Abro los ojos confundida, creo que me he dormido, a tiempo de entrecerrar los ojos por la luz del sol. Entra a raudales eclipsando mi mirar. Apenas y distingo la mano del hombre, quien generoso me ayuda a bajar.

El auto está estacionado frente a una casa enorme, gigante a decir verdad, tan hermosa como...

¡Es hermosa!

Estoy tan impactada que el hombre debe empujarme un poco para cerrar la puerta. Peeta y los demás tienen razón cuando digo que soy expresiva, ya que en cuanto abro la boca para preguntar, el hombre ya ha respondido.

- En casa de Cinna- me dice.

Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Peeta me habló de este proyecto, todo es obra de su mente y creatividad. Todo este palacio de sueños, todo este ambiente armonioso y sereno, sus rincones secretos, los mensajes ocultos tras cada minucioso detalle. Los enormes ventanales, los intrincados patrones exteriores, la puerta que pareciera te traslada a otra dimensión.

El hogar de un artista.

Al llegar a la puerta grande es mi sorpresa con el decorado. Todo es blanco y oro, con uno que otro toque anaranjado y verde, solo un toque. Como pequeños puntos sobre un cielo oscuro con sus estrellas, o sobre el mar y sus misterios. El señor se inclina, suelta mi mano entonces y con una sonrisa amable me indica el camino. Asiento y no me muevo hasta que parte.

- ¡Despierta!- me digo, en voz alta. Choco mis manos contra mis mejillas- ¡despierta!

*O*

¡Sí estoy despierta!

Ahora sí, muy nerviosa me tambaleo hasta unas repisas, temiendo perder la razón en cualquier momento. De pronto es como si la emoción y felicidad fueran tan fuertes, que no puedo con ellas. Mi corazón ya tiene suficiente. Respiro agitada, me tiemblan las manos, que recién me doy cuenta están cubiertas por hermosos encajes, dejando nada más mis dedos al descubierto. Allí brilla la argolla de oro y plata, como dándome ánimos.

Sonrío.

- Aun ni empieza y ya te estás cayendo.

Alzo la mirada y encuentro a mi padre, todo de gris. Sus ojos chispeantes y la sonrisa irónica, también el calor de sus brazos.

- Dios, si estuviera soñando esto sería una pesadilla.

Haymitch se toca el corazón, fingiendo dolor.

- No, preciosa, no es un sueño- me dice. Toma mi mano entonces, deja un beso en mis nudillos, y luego una caricia sobre mi nena- ¿las dos están listas?

- Creo- respondo, en un hilo de voz. Trago grueso, respiro profundamente, y luego acepto su mano- espero que hayas traído una cámara..

Haymitch me mira, pero yo tengo la vista fija sobre el alfombrado.

- ¿Por qué?- me pregunta, confuso.

- En cualquier minuto hago una burrada, tanta perfección no es mi estilo.

Haymitch se ríe a carcajadas

- Con que no te caigas...

- ¿Hay escalones?- pregunto. Haymitch me guiña un ojo- entonces ya compré el suelo, créeme. Mi potencial de estupidez está a nivel Dios ahora mismo.

- ¿Si quiera dormiste un poco?- me pregunta, cuando ya hemos llegado a unas puertas de madera, y un alfombrado blanco con patrones de oro se teje sobre el piso- Peeta dio órdenes de no despertarte.

- Sí- respondo, distraída- ¿qué hora es, por cierto?

- Eso no importa- dice mi padre.

Apenas tengo tiempo para protestar, cuando Annie se planta frente a nosotros con un enorme ramo de flores.

- ¡Ya estamos listos!- dice emocionada. Asiento, aun sin pisar tierra, y acepto las flores.

- Wow

- ¿Pesan?- pregunta mi padre. La melodía ya se escucha, pero aun no nos movemos- ahm, se supone que son quince segundos antes de salir, ¿cómo cuantos van?

Me encojo de hombros

- Vale...uno- empiezo. Haymitch me sigue el juego. - cinco

- Seis

- Siete...

Cierro los ojos y nada más presto atención a la música. Unos suaves acordes en piano y cuerdas, una pieza que no había escuchado antes, y que inunda mis ojos en lágrimas.

- Once

- Doce- digo, como autómata.

Mi corazón brinca. Me muerdo los labios y aprieto los ojos para no llorar. No quiero que nada se estropee, porque esto es simplemente mágico. Es un sueño como los que no tengo. Es un sentimiento con cuerpo, una emoción con voz.

- Quince.

Mis primeros pasos para variar son torpes. Haymitch se remata riendo y burlándose de mí. Toma más firme mi brazo y camina como militar, paso a paso, hasta que logra hacerme reír. Así mismo es como llegamos a un arco plateado, todo un túnel en forma de hélice, con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Al final del túnel mi chico rubio está de pie, distraído. Es como si sintiera mi presencia, porque apenas entra en mi campo de visión sus ojos buscan los míos. Su sonrisa entonces se ensancha, contrastando con su cabello, con su traje elegante y de frío gris oscuro. Otra vez tiene el pelo alborotado, es obvio que se lo estuvo tirando durante un buen par de horas.

Nos miramos, siento a la bebé patear, y ni siquiera es necesario que haga nada, porque veo en los ojos de mi demente que ya lo sabe.

Haymitch me hace un gesto para iniciar la marcha, yo asiento, y entonces poco a poco parto la cuenta regresiva a mi muerte. Aquí yacerá una versión de Katniss y nacerá otra. Aquí mi vida se escribirá sobre otro lienzo, uno que compartiré con mis hijos, y con Peeta.

Todos los rostros de nuestros amigos están ahí, nada más sonriendo. Bueno, las chicas contienen los sollozos. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando al llegar hacia los primeros asientos encuentro a Effie echa un mar de lágrimas. Haymitch me señala las escaleras, y yo abro mucho los ojos.

- Nada más espera a que saque la cámara- me dice. A lo que todos se echan a reír.

Lo miro ceñuda, pero entonces un calor familiar cae sobre mis costillas y me hace estremecer. Al darme vuelta, Peeta me está esperando. Sus manos sobreprotectoras sobre mis costillas y espalda. Le sonrío y me olvido de las escaleras y mis miedos. Acepto su mano, y antes de si quiera dar un paso lo hago inclinarse para darle un beso.

Todas las chicas presentas hacen un coro de suspiros.

¿En serio Peeta es tan alto?

Cuando alcanzamos el piso final del pequeño escenario, recién reparo en la presencia de este sujeto.

- ¡Katniss banana!- dice, nada más estar frente a frente. Su enorme sonrisa deja un eco, y sus brazos graciosos me envuelven con cariño- ¡tal y como la imaginaba! ¡tal y como la imaginaba!

Otro italiano más.

- ¡Eh, Caesar!- escucho a Delly, a mi espalda- ¡tante! ¡tante alboroto!- dice, con su voz dramática.

- ¡Eres divina!- chilla el sujeto, Caesar.

- Gracias- le digo, tímida.

Peeta tiene los labios vueltos un hilo, y me mira aprensivo.

- Oh, ¡quita esa cara, Mellark!- dice Caesar, estirando los brazos hacia mi novio. Le pega tan fuerte en la espalda que lo deja sin aliento- ¡mi sobrino!

- ¿Sobrino?- susurro. Peeta asiente. - vaya tío tengo.

- Aun no nos casamos- dice, con una sonrisa diabólica. Caesar comienza a hablar- aun puedo arrepentirme.

- Ni lo intentes- mascullo, y aprieto su mano.

Peeta sonríe y lleva mi puño hacia su boca.

- Familia, sean todos ustedes bienvenidos- dice Caesar, con su voz de italiano sofisticado. Es muy expresivo, sus ojos, rostro, y cuerpo, gesticulan cada cosa que dice- tenemos frente a nosotros a la prueba hecha carne del amor verdadero. Peeta y Katniss banana no solo nos han demostrado ser más fuertes que cualquiera de las tempestades, sino también nos han regalado un magnífico acto de redención. La pureza misma del afecto, del amor, y el esmero que este merece.

Peeta presiona mi mano.

Lo miro, me pierdo en sus ojos azules, y luego no puedo evitar acercarme un poco más a él.

- ¿Esto es un sueño?- susurro, tan bajo que temo no haya escuchado.

- No- responde, también muy bajito.

Nos miramos, y ahí está esa sonrisa (la típica), de mi psicopaternurita profesional.

- ¿Y es un acto de simple coincidencia el que estemos hoy aquí? ¿es un acto calculado? algo me dice que en los milagros de la vida hay tanta magia que no vale la pena desvelarse por una verdad. Somos afortunados cuando podemos ser partícipes del sueño de alguien más, y lo somos aun más cuando aquel sueño se concreta, y entonces comienza la verdadera. aventura.

Caesar sonríe y se acerca a nosotros. Gira las manos y bajo los puños se esconden nuestras sortijas, una en cada mano.

- Magia- dice. Lo miro y asiento impactada.

Peeta sonrie y me guiña un ojo.

- ¿Dolcezza?- me pregunta Caesar.

Peeta me mira fijamente, estamos frente a frente, todos nuestros amigos expectantes. Los miro, con sus sonrisas, mi madre cubriéndose la boca para sofocar sus gemidos de felicidad. Los miro a todos y pareciera que vamos en cámara lenta, nada más repasando un largo camino tan empolvado como si tantas veces lo hubiera recorrido. Y entonces vuelvo a Peeta. Tomo la sortija y aclaro mi voz.

- ¿No se supone que diga algo, verdad?

Todos se ríen a carcajadas, una risa nerviosa.

- Creo...- empieza Peeta, con esa mirada perversa- que ya lo estás haciendo.

- Adelante, Katniss banana- me anima Caesar. Pellizca mi mejilla con su mano libre, haciéndome sonrojar- si ya parece que sigues dormida.

Sonrío, y bajo la mirada. Miro atenta nuestros dedos enlazados y creo que no necesito más.

- Es que vivo en uno- respondo. Extiendo la mano de Peeta y poco a poco bajo la sortija dorada por su dedo anular- y no quisiera despertar- añado. Los ojos de Peeta, algo melancólicos, agradecen en silencio. ¿Cómo puede estar triste ahora, si yo creo que voy a morir de felicidad?- y bueno, nunca he sido buena con las palabras, así que acepto que quieras casarte conmigo.

Todos se ríen, y mueven sus cabezas como diciendo: "no tiene remedio"

Hasta me parece escuchar a mi madre regañándome.

Caesar mira a Peeta.

- Tú turno, mi muchacho.

Peeta toma la sortija, mucho más seguro que yo, y la pone en mi dedo sin siquiera pensarlo. Luego me mira largamente con sus ojos azul primavera, conteniendo esa sonrisa perversa y los aires de chiquillo travieso. Me mira, como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, y me hace sentir especial. Creo que mis piernas se debilitan, y estoy a punto de caer. Si su mano firme arrullando la mía no estuviera, mi cuerpo hace rato que cursaría el frío y oscuro vacío.

- Mi preciosa, la joya de mis ojos...- dice Peeta, haciendo que todo mundo guarde silencio. Su otra mano acuna mi mejilla y yo cierro los ojos - Duérmete, mi bien preciado.

- Peeta...

- Cuando nos abandonamos, hace ya tantos años, supe que el mundo había perdido parte de su encanto...- abro los ojos, asustada. Él sigue ahí, no es un sueño. Todos seguimos ahí- ...la vida es un acto de dejar ir, pero lo que más duele es no tomar un momento para decir adiós. Y creo que aquello es lo que nos hizo falta para poder seguir con nuestras vidas, y también lo que nos mantuvo inconscientemente unidos hasta el día de nuestro reencuentro. ¿Cómo saber si esto es un sueño o una realidad? te vi, y no sabía lo que eras... ¿Eras un pavo real, o sus hermosas plumas?, ¿eras un pajarito, o su canto? ¿Eras la luna, o la luz de la luna? ¿Eras la que dormía, o la que soñaba? ¿eras una flor, o su dulce néctar? ¿eras un fruto, o la dulzura de la fruta madura?... no pude diferenciar entre el sueño y la realidad, y me dí cuenta entonces que recordaba todo lo que pasó en nuestro último día, pero no recordaba haberte dicho adiós...

Peeta sonríe.

- Ninguno de nosotros conoce a Dios hasta que alguien nos lo presenta, tal vez darme cuenta de aquello fue lo más cercano a una presentación para mí, y estoy agradecido...- añade, besando mi mano- de tener esta oportunidad una vez más.

No puedo evitar llorar. Peeta intenta limpiar mis lágrimas, pero no puedo hacerlo. Algo se rompió en mi corazón, y en mi cabeza.

- Lo siento- le digo, aunque no sé por qué- lo siento

- Y acepto el que aceptaras que quiero casarme contigo.

Nos reímos por esa última frase. Todos aplauden y sonríen, mientras yo me estremezco previo a conectar con su calor. Peeta acaricia mi espalda descubierta, me alza para quedar frente a frente y soy envuelta por su presencia. Sus ojos no se despegan de los míos, ni un solo momento. Miro sus labios, luego sus ojos, y otra vez sus labios.

- Adiós, Katniss Everdeen- susurra sobre mis labios.

- Adiós, Peeta Mellark- respondo.

Peeta sonríe y entonces sí me besa. Un beso dulce, tierno, lleno de crudo sentimiento. Se está despidiendo, me lo hace sentir. Se roba cada segundo de este momento, lo guarda en su memoria, para luego abrir los ojos.

- Hola, esposa- me dice entonces.

Lo atraigo hacía mí, y busco sus labios un poco más, aferrando mis dedos al cabello en su nuca. Peeta responde, aun nuestros amigos aplauden y gritan, y yo solo quiero que me bese un poquito más, solo un poquito más.

- Ey, esposo- le digo. Peeta deja un beso, luego otro, y otro más, hasta que sonrío y no puedo evitar preguntar: ¿estoy soñando?

- Sí- responde.

- Entonces no me despiertes

- No nunca- asegura, dejando otro beso, y luego otro, y luego otro- si he de dormir para siempre que así sea.

- Siempre un sueño, siempre juntos.

- Siempre- repite. Y no para de unir nuestros labios en un contacto demasiado efímero. Me besa y se aleja, me besa y se aleja, nada más simples roces- siempre juntos.

Sonrío, y abro los ojos. Toda la realidad vuelve con este simple gesto: nuestros amigos, Caesar llorando frente a nosotros, mi cuerpo entre los brazos de Peeta. Me abrazo a él, porque no quiero perder su calor. Lo abrazo por el cuello y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, nada más atenta a su aliento sobre mi oído.

- Princesa, ¿tu me amas, real o no real?

- Real- respondo, sin dudar.

Peeta aun me mantiene en el aire, así que aprovecho esto para eliminar sus dudas. Tomo sus mejillas con mis dos manos, lo acaricio y nunca dejo de mirarle.

- Te amo, Peeta Mellark. Siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré, siempre.

Peeta sonríe, con sus ojos enrojecidos.

Une nuestras frentes, los dos cerramos los ojos, y así en medio del júbilo de nuestros amigos por fin he de decir que...

Estamos casados.


	28. Chapter 28

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 28**

**Nuestro**

Es nuestra fiesta pero los invitados disfrutan más que nosotros mismos. Peeta me mantiene abrazada, siguiendo el ritmo de una canción tranquila. Creo que dormito un poco sobre su pecho, mi espalda cómoda sobre éste, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Cuando creo que esto es una fantasía los labios de Peeta me regresan a la realidad; sus labios en mi cuello, en mi mejilla, sus manos sobre mi abdomen.

- Ya te estas durmiendo de nuevo

- Estoy cansada- le digo, mañosa. Peeta sonríe y deja un beso en mi cabeza

- Yo también-asiente y ahoga un bostezo. - ¿huyamos?

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto.

Peeta mira hacia todas partes, donde nuestros amigos hacen de las suyas.

- Como las cinco de la tarde, sino más...

- Wow, es...

- Vamos, diabla. - Me dice, susurrando. Toma mi muñeca y se mueve sagaz hacia las escaleras- es ahora o nunca...

- ¡Peeta!

- Shshshshsh- me dice. Sonrío ante su cara, algo así como James Bond 007 en una de sus misiones, y lo sigo por las escaleras- aun nos queda algo de tiempo...

- ¿Algo de tiempo?-pregunto.

La sonrisa de Peeta es perversa, y su guiño de ojo matador es lo peor. ¡Él es el diablo de los dos!

Subimos todo risitas y no paramos hasta llegar a una habitación amplia, con enormes ventanales y nada más una cama. La colcha, las sábanas, los cojines, todo es negro y contrasta con las paredes blancas sin un solo cuadro.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto a mi demente esposo.

- ¿Uhm?

Peeta ya tiene media camisa desabotonada.

- ¿Peeta?- pregunto quisquillosa. Él rueda los ojos

- Vamos, Kat- dice con sorna, y retoma la pega- no hay nada aquí que no hayas probado, así que quita esa cara.

- ¡Dónde estamos!-gruño, cuando me ignora por completo y se desnuda.

Peeta camina hacia un pasillo tras la pared frente a la cama, donde un baño enorme, y me quedo corta, enorme, se abre camino hasta terminar en una especie de cascada. ¡La ducha es como una cascada por el amor de Dios!.

Mi esposo por el contrario no parece sorprendido en absoluto. Camina con todo ese cuerpo del deseo, abre armarios que ni pensaba lo eran, y saca un par de toallas. Luego rebusca útiles de aseo, comprueba el agua y entra en esa especie de isla con muros de piedra y la lluvia de la cascada remojando sus rizos.

- ¡Venga que se nos hace tarde!

Y se gira. Prácticamente me ignora y se pone a fregar su cabello y luego su cuerpecito. Debo ser sincera en que pensé en, ya saben, actos morbosos. Ya me veía desnuda, gimiendo y gozando con mi hombre entre mis piernas, pero así como va la cosa dudo que lleguemos a los besos.

Peeta termina y yo entro. Mi vientre abultado recibe una de sus caricias antes de salir.

- Ahí está mi nena- dice. Sonríe y entonces toca la punta de mi nariz con uno de sus dedos- no te demores.

Camina dejando un rastro de humedad, con su perfecta anatomía y la toalla negra tocando cada centímetro de piel que quisiera tocar yo. Al final no me queda de otra más que hacer lo que dice. Está muy misterioso, seguro tiene algo en mente, algo como una sorpresa. No seré agua fiestas, haré como que no me importa y que estoy cansada.

- ¡Cariño!- escucho a Peet gritar desde la habitación. Luego sus pasos me avisan de su cercanía- ¿ya?

- Ni he empezado aun- digo, ahogando un bostezo. Tomo perezosa el shampoo y observo por el borde del ojo a mi esposo. - ...creo que moriré agotada de un minuto a otro.

- ¿Todo bien?- me pregunta. Lleva unos jeans y una camisa sin abrochar.

- Mhum- asiento, enjuagando mis rizos- solo cansada.

Peeta asiente, se abrocha las mangas de la camisa y luego la abotona mientras me observa ducharme.

- Lindas vistas- dice, cuando tomo la esponja que usara antes- pero si te demoras un minuto más tendré que sacarte desnuda del cuarto de Cinna.

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro?- pregunto divertida. Tomo el último enjuague y luego apago la lluvia.

Peeta se acerca con una toalla.

- Porque-dice, ayudando a secarme- tengo una sorpresa para ti, y lo vas a arruinar si tardamos más.

- Una sorpresa...- repito, como si no me lo esperara. Peeta me alza en brazos y deja un beso sobre mis labios- ok.

-Ok- repite, usando el mismo tono.

- Ok- añado, mientras me lleva devuelta al cuarto y me tumba sobre la cama para secarme mejor.

- Ok- repite.

Sonreímos cómplices.

Peeta, que ya tenía todo preparado, me viste con un vestido y sandalias. Mi cabello se queda suelto y húmedo, y sobre mis brazos desnudos uno de sus polerones. No es la mejor de las pintas. Luego simplemente salimos de cuarto, tomamos un pasillo diferente donde al final una escalera nos conduce al primer piso. Allí caminamos por una sala apartada y completamente roja, que da a unos ventanales que comunican con el exterior. Peeta da la vuelta, saca un aparato del bolsillo y activa unas puertas metálicas.

- Menuda gamma de autos...

- Cierra la boca, hermosa

Gruño y le pego a Peeta en el pecho.

- ¿Tomaremos un auto de Cinna?

Peeta me toma de la mano, y me conduce hasta el final del garage.

- No, éste es mío- señala Peet. Un flamante Audi-R8 color gris. - lo usé esta mañana para...

- ¿Tienes un Audi?- pregunto atónita. Peeta me ayuda a subir con una sonrisa engreída- ¡tienes un Audi!

- ¿Por qué la sorpresa?- dice. Ajusta mi cinturón y luego partimos- pensé que tenías claro lo de mi condición de Capone y todo eso.

- Haré como que no acabo de escuchar aquello.

Peeta sonríe, toma mi mano y la besa.

- Te Amo, cariño- me dice, mientras maneja descuidadamente por las calles vacías del residencial- ¿tú me amas? ¿me amas, Kat?

- Te Amo- le digo, aun nuestras manos enlazadas- pero eso no resta el hecho que me tienes más que intrigada con todo esto.

Peeta sonríe

- Lo sé, eres tan difícil de complacer

Al tomar la autopista, Peeta aparca a un costado y desata el cinturón de seguridad. Extiende su mano para tomar una caja a mis pies. En una caja larga, delgada y negra, que cuando Peeta la abre deja un click, y luego...

- ¿Estás de broma?- pregunto.

Peeta sonríe divertido.

- ¿Te parece?

- ¿Un antifaz para dormir?- pregunto. Tomo el objeto de satén, fino como una plumilla, bailando en mis dedos. Justo sobre mis dos argollas- ¿un antifaz?

- Sí- responde Peeta. Me quita el pedazo de tela negra y la acomoda sobre mis ojos- no temas, te ves hermosa con o sin estas cosas.

- ¿Aun piensas raptarme?- le pregunto.

Peeta deja un beso sobre mi frente y retoma la marcha.

No sé cuanto tiempo vamos viajando, porque además, todo el camino lo llevamos con la ya conocida Nirvana. Peeta los ama, creo que hasta tiene pensado dejarse el cabello alborotado como Kurt Cobain, y en sus días de relajo le sigue el estilo. Me gusta ese Peeta desordenado. Lo veo tan a menudos con sus trajes y ropa formal, que me sorprende con sus arranques de jeans rotos, zapatillas y las famosas poleras que yo uso de pijama.

No hablamos en todo el camino. Por el contrario, Peeta lo tiene en automático y mantiene su mano enlazada con la mía. Estar cegada hace que mis sentidos se agudicen. Su olor, su calor, su respirar acompasado... todo me impacta con el doble de fuerza, y tengo que controlarme para no quitar esta venda y lanzarme a sus brazos.

La bebé también se mantiene sosegada, protegida con la dulce caricia de mi mano libre. Dentro de poco estaré de siete meses, a solo dos de comenzar esta loca aventura. No puedo negar que tengo miedo, y mi demente se siente igual, lo sé, en las noches cuando él piensa que duermo su mano se cola a mi barriga y la mantiene allí en una charla silenciosa.

Es increíble lo rápido que cambian las cosas cuando estamos dormidos. Mi vida se mantenía de ese modo, con su calma letárgica y la monotonía de mantener todo bajo control. Dando todo por sentado. Desde que mi demente vino a mí, sin embargo, es como si todo un torbellino me mantuviera cautiva en su interior, regocijándome con cambios y cambios, estrujando el día, día hasta lograr sacar la esencia de la vida.

¿Soy afortunada, quizás?

A veces creo que sí, y en otras pienso que todo no puede ser de otro modo. Nunca antes me había detenido a pensar en el efecto que tiene Peeta en mi interior. Desde el primer momento juntos, hasta ahora mismo, su presencia desencadena una mezcla exquisita de confort y tranquilidad. Como si esto estuviera destinado a ser, y fuera impensado de otro modo.

Peeta es mío. Yo soy suya. No puede ser de otro modo.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas, diabla?

Giro en su dirección, aun cuando no puedo verle.

- Cosas- respondo juguetona, y con un deje de misterio. Peeta se ríe a destapo- cosas pervertidas.

- ¿Cosas pervertidas?- repite burlón. - wuoh, la señorita Mellark es toda una impúdica y sensual mujer.

- Já, para que veas que hay cosas de mí que aun no conoces- le digo, con falsa molestia. Peeta lleva mi mano a sus labios, y los acaricia con amor- quizás te apresuraste demasiado a amarrarte a mí.

- Corrección- dice, aun sin soltarme- tú te amarraste a mí, a tu voluntad.

- Algo de lo que no me arrepentiré jamás.

- Más te vale- me amenaza. Y por su tono, sé que va en serio- te guste o no estarás conmigo por el resto de tus días, cada noche, cada amanecer y atardecer. Estarás conmigo cuando seamos viejos, y cuando yo muera te llevaré conmigo, porque al morir tú, yo me iría contigo también.

- No pienses en esas cosas, es macabro ahora que recién empieza nuestra vida juntos.

Peeta presiona mi mano.

- Lo pienso todo el tiempo, no lo puedo evitar- me dice. Con mi pulgar dejo caricias sobre su piel hasta que poco a poco se tranquiliza- ...lo siento.

- Está bien- le digo, sonriente- ya sé domar a la bestia, no te tengo miedo.

- Sí- dice Peeta, usando un tono sexy y salvaje. Detiene el auto y apaga el motor- montas de maravilla.

_Ahí está mi chico sucio_

- Dije domar, no montar.

- ¿No son sinónimos?

- ¡Peeta!

- Eres toda una patrona cuando te mueves sobre mí- continúa, sin vergüenza alguna. Yo ya tengo los colores en las mejillas- mi ama.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, y luego los pasos rítmicos de mi chico hasta detenerse frente a mi puerta. Sus manos vuelan a mis brazos para ayudarme a bajar, y permitirme sentir el aire marino que disemina el viento.

- El mar...

- Sep- responde Peeta. Me abraza por la espalda y comenzamos la carrera.

No puedo evitar que mi corazón brinque como un loco, cuando escalón tras escalón sus brazos me guían alentados por la caricia de una brisilla traviesa. Mi cabello se mueve regio, aunque Peeta me ayuda a controlar los mechones más rebeldes.

Y entonces un click precede a la tensión de mi estómago, un par de pasos más, y una nueva fragancia. Peeta se aleja poco a poco, sus manos en mi cabeza desatan el antifaz, y...

- Oh- suspiro. Y luego mi respiración se corta, y mi mirar se desvanece entre un mundo real y ficticio. - Oh

Peeta se acerca de nuevo, besa mi mejilla y mi oído.

- Todo esto es tuyo, preciosa.

¿Mío?

Dios, es un palacio. Un palacio de marfil, cristal, y marmol. Todo es blanco, salvo la enorme escalera que avisto desde el vestíbulo, y alguno de los pilares en tonos grises. Es todo muy Peeta, pero también me veo en terminaciones y grabados. Una parte suya, una parte mía, un poco de los dos.

Peeta toma mi mano y avanzamos hacia una sala enorme, con el piso brillante y pulcro de patrones arqueados. La decoración es un placer al paladar, los cuadros, las esculturas que reposan en puntos específicos. Inclusive el velo tras metros y metros de tela recogida, y que yo humildemente llamo cortina, es un soberbio y sofocante ornamento. El viento las hace ir y venir, acariciando el interior de nuestro hogar, difuminando un aroma entre dulce y silvestre. Todo es tan majestuoso, que no puedo más que sonreír.

Esto es obra y gracias de Peeta.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunta mi esposo, tímidamente.

- Sí- respondo en un susurro. Mirando todo y nada. - es...hermoso.

- Es tuyo, todo es tuyo..

- ¿Cómo?...- pregunto con torpeza. Quiero preguntar en qué momento, cuándo, cómo consiguió esto. Pero solo puedo resoplar y morder mis labios con fuerza- estoy abrumada.

- No lo estés- responde, sencillo- estás aquí, en cada vértice y arista, todo esto es para ti.

- ¿Lo hiciste tú, verdad?, sé que es tu obra.

Peeta me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Estás segura?- me dice, escondiendo una sonrisa.

- Te conozco- sonrío. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo por la cintura- todo esto ha sido obra de tu perfecta e irresistible imaginación.

Peeta sonríe. Me mira largamente, con sus ojos azul primavera, dejando una caricia en mi rostro.

- Te repito que tu estás en todo, pensaba en tí mientras cada espacio nacía y se convertía en parte de la realidad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en hacer todo esto?- pregunto, recargando mi mejilla en su mano. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por sus labios sobre los míos.

- Desde que decidí que tu habías nacido para mí.

Entonces toma mi mano, y antes de permitirme si quiera meditar sobre lo que acaba de decir, ya estamos subiendo por las escaleras. Intento que cada espacio nuevo en presentarse no me inquiete demasiado. Apenas me alcanza para procesar que algo tan simple pueda conllevar tanto detalle. Cada mínimo centímetro fielmente consagrado. Cada punto justificado. Cada fibra, material, olor. Al entrar a una de las habitaciones, nuevamente la respiración me falla. Es como un invernadero solo para mí, repleto de flores blancas por todas partes y hermosos matices violetas. Por un enorme ventanal donde la luz se cola tímida y frágil, los últimos rayos del sol delimitan el horizonte. Es allí donde nos detenemos.

- Todo es tuyo, Katniss- me llama Peeta, de vuelta a la realidad. Mis ojos están perdidos en el mar y su cálida bienvenida.

- Nuestro hogar.

- Hum- dice Peeta, también mirando el horizonte. Sonrío y tomo su mano, que reposa sobre la balaustrada.

- Bésame

Peeta me mira, con ese aire perverso y altivo, para luego inclinarse y cargarme en brazos. Es mucho más alto que yo, fuerte, hermoso. No es un beso apasionado, pero sí cargado en sentimientos. Peeta me toma como quien recibe un copo de nieve, sus labios como seda. Al separarnos es innato traerlo conmigo. Presionar sus mejillas, y hacer que el beso se prolongue hasta la eternidad. Quien necesita respirar.

- Mírame, soy tuya- susurro, cada vez que intenta apartarse y tomar control sobre el momento. Pero yo no quiero que lo haga. Son tal las emociones que me desbordan, que necesito una vía de escape- tómame, reclama por mí, hazme entender que soy de tu pertenencia.

Peeta se estremece.

- Anda, Peeta- insisto, usando un tono lánguido y sensual- ven, quiero que me marques, doma mi piel, disfútame hasta que te sea imposible vivir sin pensar en mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿puedes resistirlo? ¿lo harás?

- No- me dice, jadeando.

- Entonces hazlo- le indico, jalando sus cabello mientras su boca recorre mi piel- solo hazlo, yo no pondré objeciones. Necesito que lo hagas.

- Y lo haré- me asegura, descubriendo mi piel, que se estremece contra el viento- todos los días a la misma hora iré por ti, sin importar si el mundo se cae a pedazos. Tú me rogarás como ahora. Por cada segundo que pase te volverá loca de deseo, una nueva clase de demencia respaldada por el sometimiento de nuestro amor. No soportarás los segundos previos a nuestro encuentro, quizás en algunas oportunidades deba castigarte y tardar minutos, horas quizás hasta que tu inquietud sea malsana. Pero deberé hacerlo. Cada segundo que pase, acercándose a la hora te desharás por dentro, tu corazón al borde del colapso, solo podrá ser liberado por mí.

- ¿Y tú?- pregunto, entre sus besos- ¿tú te sentirás igual que yo?

Peeta sonríe.

- Eres mi ama- dice, comiendo mis labios- es por tí todo esto, recuerda que sin tí no soy nadie.

- Oh, Peeta

Sus labios se separan de los míos, obligándome a estar quieta y lúcida.

- Esto es nuestro- asiento como tonta, y me muerdo los labios. Necesito terminar esto, no puedo soportar si sigue jugando así- y ésa será nuestra señal.

Miro hacia donde señala: el mar y su puesta de sol.

- ¿El atardecer?- digo, sin aliento. Peeta me abraza y reposa su mejilla sobre mi cabeza- una señal

Peeta se ríe.

- Amarás y odiarás esos atardeceres, los veremos juntos todos los días.

- ¿Mientras lo hacemos?

No puedo evitar preguntar. Todo esto es muy romántico, pero yo lo necesito. Lo necesito en mí, para mí, entre mis brazos y no en los de otra.

- Diabla cachonda- dice Peeta, con su voz siniestra- te quemas con cada palabra que dices.

- No me dejes nunca- le suplico, con un deje de temor en mi voz.

El atardecer se ha impregnado en mi piel, como un recuerdo confuso, como una promesa incumplida.

- No, nunca.

- Promételo, Peeta- le digo, aferrándome a su cuerpo- promete que nunca volverás a fallarme otra vez.

- Katniss

- Ya lo hiciste una vez, y yo esperé por tí, pero no llegaste

Peeta me aparta y me mira confundido; no mucho más de lo que estoy yo.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta, aturdido. Hay culpa en sus ojos

- No lo sé- respondo sincera. Intento sonreír, pero el miedo se ha instalado en mi corazón- yo...no..

- Shhhshs, no importa- besa mi frente, y me acerca a él- seré paciente está vez.

Asiento, aunque no entiendo muy bien a lo que se refiere.

- Gracias, Peeta- digo, tras una larga pausa.

- ¿Gracias?

- Por todo esto- añado, aun sin soltarle- gracias por este atardecer. Es perfecto. Me hace sentir justo como todo lo que proviene de tí, segura y vulnerable. Creo que siempre te he amado, te amo ahora, y siempre te amaré. Te amo, Peeta Mellark.

Peeta no responde, solo me abraza más fuerte.

Nos quedamos en ese balcón hasta que las estrellas salen, nada más abrasados, y sometidos el uno al otro por la necesidad de mantenernos siempre juntos.


	29. Chapter 29

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 29**

**¿SEPARARNOS?**

- Hummm, tengo hambre...

Me estiro perezosamente y ruedo para dar con...

- ¿Peeta?

Hum, no está.

_Qué raro_

Miro en todas direcciones aun dormida: las ventanas siguen abiertas, las sábanas esparramadas, mi ropa tirada por cualquier parte. Llevamos un mes viviendo en nuestra casa (nuestra luna de miel soñada), y todos lo malditos días Peeta está a mi lado al despertar, ya sea trabajando, leyendo, o simplemente dormitando.

_Donde estará..._

Salgo de la cama, nada más con una de sus poleras, y en seguida me arrepiento de no tener mis cosas a mano. Peeta es el ordenado de los dos. Su ropa para mí es mi armario personal, y no solo porque no caiga en mi ropa por mi actual estado, no. Él siempre mantiene todo ordenado y al alcance, por lo que suelo tomar su ropa antes que la mía (toda esparramada y en cualquier lugar).

- Ahm, ¿Peeta?

Me cubro con mis brazos, y camino media cruzada de piernas por el frío. Busco en el baño, luego en los armarios, en el pequeño espacio para nuestras aficiones...

- ¿Peeta?

Salgo de nuestro cuarto, toda temblores porque hace frío. Además voy descalza, si Peeta me ve lo más probable es que me rete o algo, pero de momento me interesa encontrarlo. Lo demás, lo soluciono sobre la marcha.

- ¿Peeta?

Mierda, hace frío.

Tomo las escaleras, porque ya tanto silencio me abruma. Bajo lo mejor que puedo, y es ahí cuando mi corazón se calma al escuchar su voz. Está hablando por teléfono. Llego a la sala, con todos los ventanales abiertos dejando entrar el frío aire marino, sin interrumpir su charla. Está de espaldas a mí, con su postura recta portando con elegancia sus pantalones de gabardina pinzados, y su sweater color crema. Es como mi Leonardo DiCaprio con nombre Peeta Mellark.

- Ok, Delly- dice, usando ese tono italiano que tanto me gusta- ciao, a domani.

Entonces corta, y no se mueve. Sólo se queda allí, con el puño en la frente.

- ¿Peeta?- lo llamo, preocupada.

Peeta voltea, intentado disimular su cara de preocupación.

- Amore mío- me dice, aun con su acento italiano. Luego bate la cabeza, como saliendo de un trance y camina hacia mí- buon giorno.

- Buon...eso- le digo.

T_T

Soy patética, definitivamente tengo que aprender a hablar ese idioma.

Peeta por el contrario sonríe y deja un beso en mis labios.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto, cuando se aleja.

Peeta se encoje de hombros.

- Ieri sera ho avuto un sogno con te...ma questa matina mi sono svegliada...da sola...mi sarebbe piaciuto svegliarmi insieme a te...

- No hagas eso- le digo, ceñuda. Y me cruzo de brazos- hablas con tu tono sensual, y dulce, diciendo cosas que no entiendo.

Peeta se ríe.

- Te aseguro que fue en el sentido D and G.

- ¿D and G?- pregunto extrañada.

- Dolce and..

- Oh...- digo, más para mí misma. Peeta sonríe y yo le pego en el pecho, antes de abrazarlo- eres malo, te burlas de mi torpeza.

- Estás helada- responde, usando un tono de regañina. Me separa de él, y evidentemente está enfadado- iré a cerrar las ventanas, no amaneció muy lindo el día.

- No, no importa- le digo.

Pero Peeta no me hace caso y se aleja igualmente.

Está...raro. Su sonrisa no es genuina, y sus ojos están demasiado cansados como para haber despertado hace poco. Quizás y pasó algo anoche y yo ni cuenta me dí. Quizás se levantó y me dejo sola, solucionando un montón de cosas fuera de mi alcance, como siempre suele pasar. Eso es lo que me dice su postura. La seguridad con que toma las cortinas y la fuerza que imprime al cerrar las ventanas...

Está molesto por algo, ¿pero qué?

- Ahm, ¿ya desayunaste?- le pregunto, mientras ventana tras ventana se aleja más de mí.

- Mmm, nop- responde.

Camina hacia nuestra sala y vuelve con unas mantas. Las dejamos anoche allí, tras ver una película de Leonardo DiCaprio.

XD

Pobre Peeta, terminará odiando al pobre Leo.

- Entonces comeremos juntos.

Peeta me cubre con la manta, y luego me toma en brazos.

- Nop- responde. Besa mi frente y vamos hacia la cocina- tú comerás, yo trabajaré.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto.

Peeta niega.

- Solo es trabajo, carina. Nos hemos abstraído demasiado del mundo.

- ¿Estás molesto por eso?

Peeta me mira ceñudo, luego me deposita sobre un piso de madera tan alto como la mesa.

- No estoy molesto por pasar un montón de tiempo flojeando contigo- responde, divertido. Acomoda la manta sobre mis hombros, y entonces se da cuenta de mi estado- Katniss..

- No molestes- le digo, refunfuñona, alcanzando una barra de chocolate.

- Estamos de siete meses, cariño, no podemos permitirnos resfriarnos ni nada de eso.

- No me voy a resfriar por andar descalza y media desnuda- respondo. Peeta a veces es my exagerado- además, tú andas por ahí con menos ropa que yo, y nada.

Peeta entrecierra los ojos.

- Tampoco me gusta que comas tanto chocolate, y lo sigues haciendo, me sigues desafiando no importa qué.

- Peeta- protesto, cuando me quita el chocolate. Deja dos besos sobre mis labios, y esconde el chocolate en el refrigerador.

- Eres una nena, Kat

Se quita el sweater.

- Toma- dice. Aparta la manta de mis hombros y me pone el poleron. Luego me hace levantar para cubrir mis piernas con la manta- no es lo mejor, pero al menos es algo.

- Eres un pesado- le digo. Peeta sonríe, y entonces sí me da un beso de verdad- pero te amo.

- Diabla quejumbrosa.

Lo siguiente es todo lo contrario a lo que se espera del mes de casados. Peeta no me mira, solo se mantiene con los ojos frente a su móvil, mientras yo trago cada cosa que preparó para mí. De cuando en vez alza la mirada solo para comprobar que siga comiendo, y aquello me genera un nudo en el estómago que me impide comer más.

¿Qué sucede?

¿Habrá problemas?

¿Delly tiene problemas?

Como su mujer lo que se espera de mí es que lo apoye, pero él tiene que poner su cuota también y expresar lo que le molesta. Lo que está mal, lo que está bien. Todas aquellas cosas para las que estamos las mujeres casadas. ¿Cómo decirle eso sin que suene como una exigencia? ¿Habrá un libro sobre esto? ¿Se estará arrepintiendo?

o_o

No. No puede. Si hay algo dentro de las rutinas con Peeta, es que me repite a menudo lo mucho que me quiere...aunque quizás mi gordura ya le está abriendo los ojos. Pero no, Peeta ama abrazarme por la espalda ahora que mi vientre ha crecido como un globo. Generalmente es él quien me obliga a tumbarme, me toma entre sus brazos y se pasa allí, escuchando mis burradas. Luego, cuando cree que duermo, me acaricia con su nariz y ordena mi cabello haciendo que literalmente me duerma.

¿Qué podría ir mal?

¿Le pregunto así nada más?

¿Lo hago?

- No pienses que porque leo unos artículos no me doy cuenta de lo que haces.

Alzo la mirada; Peeta sigue en el móvil, y yo con un pan de queso a medio camino de mi boca.

- Es que ya no tengo hambre-respondo. Peeta alza la mirada entonces, con sus ojos azules preocupados.

Preocupado por mí.

- Sucede algo, ¿te sientes mal?

- No, yo...

Peeta se acerca y pone su mano en mi frente.

- No tienes fiebre

- No estoy enferma- respondo, forzando una sonrisa.

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan mala haciendo esto?

T_T

Creo que...

Creo que...

Creo que voy a llorar.

T_T

- ¡Katniss!-dice Peeta. Está asustado y me mira con horror- Katniss, Dios...pasa algo malo, ¿te...te...te duele?...¿te hice daño?

- No- digo, limpiando mi rostro.

¿Por qué soy tan bruta?

Peeta parece entender algo, no tengo idea qué, solo lo veo asentir. Entonces me abraza y me acuna, calmando mi gemidos. Es como si fuera un cría. Su cría, y ya no es así, soy su esposa. ¿Cómo rayos se comporta una esposa?

Mi Dios, necesito a Sanderson. Vin seguro que sale ilesa de esto.

U_u

- Solo soy yo, cariño- dice Peeta, haciéndome sentir peor. Me aparta y besa mis mejillas- dime, solo di lo que tengas en mente, lo que quieres.

Siempre hace esto.

Siempre me pasa la pelota, y lo detesto porque no me gusta asumir tanto control. No soy tan buena como él, ni siquiera sería una buena psicópata ni nada.

- Dime lo que estás pensando- se me ocurre decir.

Peeta hace un gesto que no sé como interpretar, y luego me arrastra para sentarme en su regazo.

- ¿Lo que pienso?- pregunta. Me mira largamente, y se dedica a borrar las lágrimas que caen sin permiso- bueno, pienso en un montón de cosas a la vez. Pienso en un nuevo proyecto, Finn me envió un mensaje de ello hace un par de días. Pienso en el artículo que estaba leyendo, es de una página para padres. Ahmm, pienso en tí y en lo poco que comes para ser dos personas. Pienso en que nos quedan pocos meses y que no sé si estoy preparado. Pienso en tí. La mayor parte del tiempo pienso en tí, tienes esa misteriosa habilidad de cruzarte hasta en mis más sencillas matemáticas.

- ¿Colarme en tus más sencillas matemáticas?

- Ahm- asiente, mientas quita un par de lágrimas taimadas, que se niegan a parar- 5x1=Katniss...ah, no. Perdón, es cinco.

Me hace reír con el comentario. Me hace reír y querer abrazarlo.

Es justo lo que hago.

- Ahora dime tú, qué sucede.

Niego, como siempre, oculta en su hombro.

- Kaatniss- amenaza. Pero ahora dichas sentencias son dulces, no tienen nada que ver con el chico agresivo y salvaje que me acosaba hasta cuando iba a baño- si no me dices tendré que castigarte, y sumará a las faltas graves que me cobraré cuando nazca mi nena.

XD

Ok

No ha desaparecido del todo.

- Estás loco- le digo, saliendo de mi escondite. Peeta sonríe y me acaricia perezosamente.

- Y tú estás buena- responde, añadiendo a eso un beso- ahora, diabla, habla antes que me enoje. Dime lo que estás pensando.

Me muerdo el labio.

¿Será bueno decirle lo que pienso?

- Tengo miedo...- empiezo. Peeta asiente y recarga el codo contra la mesa- es que te escuché hablar con Delly y luego no me respondiste cuando pregunté si pasaba algo malo, y yo sé que sí porque no estás igual que siempre. Y entonces me trajiste a la cocina, me preparaste el desayuno y no me hablas más que para asegurarte de que coma y engorde más...y me hace pensar que ya estoy muy gorda y no me deseas como antes, o quizás ya te diste cuenta que estoy fea, o algo por el estilo, no sé...pero tu silencio me mata.

Peeta sonríe.

Lo siguiente me toma por sorpresa, porque bueno, prácticamente se lanza sobre mí y me besa, con tanta pasión y devoción. Apenas y puedo respirar. Se me acelera el corazón, y las mejillas se ponen calientes, así como mi interior cuando sus manos se aferran a mi espalda baja. Tengo que tomar su pelo y tirar con fuerza. Sé que no me va a soltar, pero estoy en el aire, con la lengua de mi esposo hasta la garganta. Entonces hace presión para pegarme a su pecho, y que lo abrace por el cuello. El choque es tan violento como las lamidas y mordiscos en mis labios. Aun conserva esa manía suya de pasar su lengua por mi cara como si fuera una paleta.

- ¡Ah!

Peeta se separa de golpe, y me mira con pánico.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta, con miedo.

Lo miro, pero no sé como interpretar lo que me pasó. De pronto sentí un tirón y entonces...

Y entonces...

- Ay, no, ¡pero que rayos!- chillo.

Peeta abre aun más los ojos.

Me bajo como puedo de sus piernas, y en un movimiento fluido me quito el sweater.

- ¿Qué?...¿qué?...

- ¡Tengo leche!- grito, horrorizada- ¡me está saliendo leche de los pechos!...¡AHORA LITERAL QUE SOY UNA VACA!

T_T

Peeta me mira aturdido, luego parpadea, y entonces se larga a reír.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- se queja, tirando para que vuelva a sus piernas. Luego me abraza con fuerza, todavía riendo- pensé que te había hecho algo malo, o que nuestra nena se nos adelantaba, o no sé...todas eran cosas malas.

- Esto es malo

- No, no lo es- dice con convicción- leí en un libro que estas cosas son inusuales, pero a algunas mujeres les pasa.

- ¿Qué has estado leyendo?- le pregunto intrigada. Peeta se aparta y se encoge de hombros. - Dios, esto es un desastre.

Peeta besa mi mejilla.

- No quiero que vuelvas a decir jamás que pareces una vaca, ¿he hecho algo que te haga sentir así?, ¿lo he hecho?

- No, pero...

- Pero nada- me corta, algo molesto- es como cuando decías follar, o cualquiera de esas ridiculeces que te denigran, si antes que eras mi novia no lo permitía, ahora como mi esposa mucho menos. Eres preciosa, estás cada día más buena y cachonda y sensual, y además llevas a mi nena en tu interior. ¿Cómo puedes pensar esas increíbles cosas que acabas de decirme?...si te hago sentir de esa manera te juro que no es lo que me hubiera gustado..

- No- le digo- es que yo...es que yo...

- Eres tan pura, Katniss- dice entonces, sin dejarme terminar. Me abraza otra vez y yo poco a poco me relajo.

Peeta tiene razón...¿por qué a veces pienso esas cosas? ¿por qué dudo tanto de su amor por mí? ¿no ha sido él siempre sincero conmigo? ¿no ha sido real, bueno, dulce y malo, pero siempre transparente?

¿Qué me pasa?

Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo insegura que soy, bueno, sí, pero ahora que estamos casados y embarazados creo que aun más. El miedo nos hace sentir cosas raras, pensar cosas raras. Y ya no quiero esto. No quiero perder mi tiempo pensando en cosas que solo están en mi imaginación.

La mano de Peeta, que dejaba una tierna caricia sobre mi espalda, se convierte en abrasivos y demandantes pellizcos tirando la polera. Su aliento se torna superficial, y entonces siento esa lengua otra vez, dejando una huella húmeda en mi cuello.

- ¿Me dejas probar?-susurra con voz ronca.

Doy un salto sobre sus piernas, que lo hacen aferrarse a mi cuerpo con mayor fuerza. Me obliga a no perder la postura, aunque ya soy una gelatina en vías de derretimiento.

- Peet

- Te deseo tanto...- suspira. Se aleja y me mira con sus ojos oscuros- Amore mío...¿sai? ti sei la luce de la mia vita, un sogno. Vorrei che siamo insieme per tutta nostra vita. ¡Senza te mi sento a terra!

No sé lo que acaba de decirme, pero sí que suena sexy y necesitado.

Quizás sea alguna warrada.

- Yo también te deseo- le digo- pero sabes que yo...

Peeta asiente

- Lo sé, para mí también es incómodo, tengo miedo de hacerles daño.

- Tú nunca me haces daño- le digo, enternecida y avergonzada por sus arranques. Él es mucho mejor que yo manifestando aquellas cosas de nuestra intimidad- pero ahora que estoy como una...

Peeta me mira feo.

- ¿Como una gran mujer embarazada?

- Aham- asiento. Peeta relaja su expresión- bueno, ya no puedo lidiar con esto.

- Solo son dos meses, cariño- dice, con ternura- ya luego podremos ponernos al día.

- Sí, pero eso no quita que me sienta mal.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que ya no te sientas mal?- me pregunta, preocupado- ya no me dejas entrar contigo en la bañera, tampoco que te pinte como antes, o que al menos te recorra con mis labios y mi lengua, y...

- Peeta, si te dejara hacer eso no podrías detenerte.

- ¡Claro que podría!- refuta, como un niño. Tal parece que no soy la única con complejo de pendejo- solo...déjame intentarlo.

- ¿Prometes que me dirás luego qué va mal?- le digo. No estoy segura de mí misma, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Peeta me mira con intensidad.

- Sí, lo prometo.

- Soy tu esposa, déjame ser tu esposa y comparte tus problemas conmigo- le pido.

Peeta sonríe.

- Ya te dije que sí- responde, y se acerca para besar mi cuello- pero que conste que esto corre para los dos, yo también soy tu esposo, necesito que me digas lo que va mal contigo.

- Nada va mal conmigo-gimo, y entierro mi mano en su cabello- ¿qué podría ir mal? te tengo a tí y aquello me basta.

- No- gruñe Peeta, mordiendo mi piel sin clemencia alguna- estabas ocultando tus inseguridades y eso cuenta como problema. Todo lo que te haga daño me lastima, todo lo que esté mal para tí, está mal para mí también. Somos uno ahora.

- Ok- susurro, tirando de él para que me bese- pero no olvido que deberás contarme sobre lo que hablabas con Delly, inclusive las partes en italiano.

Peeta baja aun más, corriendo la polera hasta descubrir mi hombro.

- Te puedo dar unas clases interactivas de Italiano- dice con voz sugerente, haciéndome reír y temblar al mismo tiempo- ahora quiero esto fuera, voy a catar el alimento de mi hija.

- ¿Te das cuenta que siempre hablamos del bebé como si fuera una nena?- pregunto divertida, en tanto Peeta me quita la polera. La manta cubre mis piernas, dejando nada más mi torso al desnudo- también podría ser un nene.

- Será una nena- me dice Peeta, lamiéndose los labios- de eso estoy 100% seguro.

- ¿Así?- pregunto. Elevo una ceja y me cruzo de brazos.

Peeta niega lentamente.

- Ah, ah- dice. Toma mis brazos, que se mueven automáticamente a sus hombros- apostemos, pero te advierto que te quemaras.

- Pervertido- digo divertida. Mientras Peeta se encarga de retomar los besos, ahora con mayor facilidad- pero acepto la apuesta, si he podido lidiar contigo, supongo que puedo lidiar también con... brrrr, aunque es asqueroso, practicaré mientras con un dulce.

- ¿Estás insinuando juguetear con aquella parte de mi anatomía que tanto te asquea?- pregunta con voz ronca, siendo más implacable con sus manos. Mi piel hace tiempo que no sentía ese dolor- ¿es eso?...¡responde!

Dios, no puedo creer lo mucho que extrañaba su lado brutal, salvaje y psicópata.

- Yo..

- ¿Y el pervertido soy yo?- pregunta, ya a la altura de mis pechos- no era precisamente ese el juego que tenía en mente, pero ya que lo has propuesto acepto feliz el reto.

- Asco- gimo, cuando atrapa uno de mis pezones y succiona con fuerza- ay, Peeta

- ¿Te duele?- pregunta, sin soltar mi piel. Duele, sí, pero al mismo tiempo me hace replantearme si soy masoquista por lo mucho que me gusta ese dolor- por favor, dime que no, necesito hacer esto.

- Sigue entonces- le pido. Presionando su cabeza contra mi piel- solo sigue...

Y lo hace. Lame, muerde, tira mis pechos, alternando de uno a otro, y entre mi piel y mi boca.

- Tan dulce...

- Asqueroso

- Tendré un buen par de meses de esto, serán mis desayunos perfectos.

- Dios-gimo desesperada. Me remuevo inquieta, despertando una necesidad en mí superior a la incomodidad de hacerlo-hablando así me haces sentir como una vaca.

Peeta me mira con sus ojos casi negros, abriendo tanto la boca para abarcar más. Lamiendo desvergonzadamente el líquido blanquecino que sale de mis pezones.

- Esto me recuerda los ejercicios que debemos hacer con estos- señala con la mirada a mis pechos. Vuelve a tomarlo con su boca, y luego tira con sus dientes soltando poco a poco.

- ¡Qué!...qué...qué ejercicios

- Unos para hacer de tus pezones lindas montañas duras- susurra sobre mi piel, dejando luego un beso- justo como están ahora. La bebé necesita que se mantengan así, y yo también..

- Oh, Peeta- gimo frustrada. No podemos terminar esto, los dos lo sabemos.

- Te necesito tanto, tanto, Katniss- dice, besando mis labios.

Lo beso con fuerza, luchando por el control con mi lengua y mis labios. Le tiro el cabello para hacerle notar el fuego de mi pasión.

- Debiste traer uno de los retratos de tu oficina- le digo, con la respiración agitada.

- Ninguno es suficiente- responde, volviendo a mis pechos- pero haremos esto cada mañana, de manera que tus pezones se mantengan así, para mi nena y para mí.

- Vale

- ¿Vale?- pregunta- ¿lo permitirás?

- Sí

Peeta se ríe, haciéndome reír a mí también.

- Tan putamente difícil de complacer

- Nunca he entendido por qué dices eso- acaricio sus mejillas y me inclino para besarle.

- Siempre quieres más de mí- responde sencillo, y retoma lo de los besos.

De no sonar el móvil a su espalda, esto hubiera terminado con los dos destruidos y arrasados por nuestros orgasmos. Peeta se separa a regañadientes, restando el peso sobre sus piernas y dejándome en el banquillo. Su suspiro es de pura frustración, y hasta pasa una mano por su rostro antes de responder. Me bajo del banquillo y aun desnuda me acerco para destensar su espalda.

- Mellark- ladra en respuesta.

Quien quiera que esté del otro lado, estoy segura, acaba de morir.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunta entonces, endureciendo todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Busco su mirada, encontrando nada más hielo, ira, y un rostro pálido. - Entiendo, salgo enseguida para allá.

Entonces corta, me aparta de su lado, y sale sin decir nada de la cocina.

Yo voy tras él, cubriéndome con la manta.

- ¿Era Delly?- pregunto.

Corro torpe, intento alcanzar sus largas zancadas. Para cuando llego al segundo piso, Peeta ya está en nuestro cuarto.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, lo más calmada posible mientras lo veo hacer una maleta- ¿Peeta?

- Ahora no, Katniss

_¿Qué?_

Dios, su enfado es mi enfado

- Peeta, te recuerdo...

- ¡HE DICHO QUE AHORA NO!-gruñe, haciéndome retroceder. Su mirada de asesino está ahí, lo más probable es que nunca desaparezca.

No digo nada más, lo dejo continuar, buscando en cambio las preguntas adecuadas, repitiéndome que no debo ser débil, que no debo llorar. No entiendo nada. Hay algo, lo sé. Algo ha cambiado, yo sé que sí.

Por eso entro al armario, tomo una maleta y preparo mis cosas.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Peeta, con rudeza.

Lo miro confundida

_¿Esto es en serio?_

o_o

- Mi maleta- respondo. Mi voz se rompe, y debo toser- mi maleta, tal parece que ha pasado algo, aunque no me quieres decir, y debemos volver.

Peeta aparta la mirada.

- Tu no vienes- responde, sin mirarme. Y entonces retoma la tarea.

Tardo un segundo en procesar su respuesta.

- ¿Qué?

- Katniss, no es buen momento para...

- ¿Para qué?- pregunto descontrolada. Mi voz se ha elevado un buen par de octavas, haciendo que Peeta también reaccione. - ¡Dime que mierda está pasando!

- ¡No puedo!-gruñe. Tira de la maleta, sale del armario, y camina hacia la habitación. - te quedarás aquí- me ordena- no quiero que salgas de aquí por nada del mundo, ¿me oyes?

_Lo ordena como si el hubiera estado.._

- ¡ESO ES LO QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO!- protesto, apenas conteniendo mis lágrimas- ¡ME ESTAS OCULTANDO! ¡QUIERES QUE SIGA ESCONDIDA!

El rostro de Peeta se contrae, leo en su mirada que es así. Esto no es solo una luna de miel.

- Peeta- susurro, y me largo a llorar.

- Katniss

- ¡NO!- grito, y me aparto- ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Un segundo de culpa, es solo un segundo, y al siguiente la determinación y el enfado se apoderan de su rostro. Busca entre sus cosas, saca sus documentos, billetera, pasaporte...

_Pasaporte_

_- _Lo siento, Katniss- dice, metiendo las cosas en la maleta- hablé con Delly, Annie y Finnick vienen en camino.

Me acurruco en un rincón de la cama, y le doy la espalda. Muerdo la colcha para no hacer esos horribles ruidos asociados al llanto.

- Preciosa- escucho que dice. Siento la presión de su mano en mi espalda, y la pena remite al instante. Odio que me haga sentir así- ven, amor, ven conmigo.

- No

La cama se hunde, y el peso de su cuerpo me obliga a quedar de espaldas, expuesta a su merced.

- Debo ir a Italia a solucionar unos problemas- empieza, de malas ganas- iré con Delly, eso es lo que discutíamos, pero las cosas se han puesto mal y debo adelantar el viaje. Hace un rato me llamó Finn, viene en camino. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ocultarte, solo quiero que te quedes porque no estaré aquí contigo para protegerte.

- ¿Protegerme?- pregunto confundida.

Peeta asiente.

- Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido, por favor no me desobedezcas esta vez...

Me libero de sus manos, y Peeta permite que lo acaricie.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?- pregunto. Me levanto y beso sus labios hasta que por fin esa expresión de preocupación cede- dime, tienes que confiar en mí.

- Yo confío en tí, preciosa

- Entonces..- insisto- dime, solo dime...

- No puedo

Peeta aparta la mirada.

- Entonces vete- le digo. Suelto su cuello, y aparto la mirada también- mientras antes te vayas, antes volverás.

Peeta se aparta, toma la maleta y lo escucho alejarse.

- Te Amo- dice- esto no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos por tí.

Sé que espera una respuesta, pero yo no puedo hablar ahora. Solo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, me largo a llorar y también susurro:

- Yo también Te Amo, ojalá no fuera tan doloroso amarte.


	30. Chapter 30

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 30**

**Quien eres**

- ¿Haymitch?

- ¡Hija no hija!- dice mi padre, desde el otro lado del auricular. Sonrío ante su voz-¿cómo va todo por allá?

- Bien- respondo. Miento lo mejor que se me da- todo bien, ¿ustedes?

- Pues, tu madre te extraña y quiere ver a nuestra nieta.

- Estoy segura que quiere ver a su nieta, más que a mí.

Haymitch se ríe.

- Chica lista- responde. Conecto el altavoz para poder cepillar mi cabello- tú dirás para qué soy bueno.

- Ahm, necesito la dirección del orfanato- le digo, sin preámbulos.

Escucho el aliento de Haymitch desde el otro lado, no anuncia nada bueno.

- Y se puede saber cual es el motivo- me dice, manteniendo el tono. Sé que está con ceño fruncido, y su cara de médico- tu madre te diría unas cuantas cosas, tienes suerte que sea el más civilizado de los tres.

- Arfff, papá- protesto. Hago una coleta con mi cabello, y luego aplico un poco de maquillaje para disimular mi cara de culo. Hacer cosas mientras hablo me ayuda con las mentiras- estuve hablando con Peeta sobre algunas cosas, y bueno... él me propuso donar algunas de nuestras cosas al orfanato. Ese lugar me acogió por dos años después de todo.

Haymitch guarda silencio.

- ¿Peeta sabe de esto?- pregunta, con un deje de escepticismo.

Salgo del baño, y dejo el móvil sobre una de las plataformas del armario.

- Ahám, te dije que él me propuso la idea.

- ¿Y él irá contigo?-pregunta entonces. Tomo unas Vans blancas, y tomo la difícil misión de abrocharlas- ¿Katniss?

- Sigo aquí- respondo, media corvada para atar los nudos- solo que me estoy poniendo las zapatillas.

- Te pregunté por Peeta.

- Ahm, sí, irá conmigo- respondo con voz forzada. Odio mentirle a mis padres, pero si no lo hago jamás terminaré con esto. Y necesito hacerlo- no ahora, tuvo que salir con Delly, así que Annie y Finn vendrán para quedarse conmigo, ya sabes como es.

- Sí, el chico es un paranoico.

- No quiero ni imaginar como se va a poner durante el parto.

Aquello me suma puntos, puesto que Haymitch se rompe la mandíbula carcajeándose. Suspiro aliviada cuando tras un par de minutos retomamos la charla.

- Bueno, tu sabes que a mi no me molesta hablar de esto- empieza. Salgo del armario con un chaleco tejido color crema a rastras- pero tu madre...

- Papá, será nuestro secreto.

Me gusta como me luce el conjunto. Hace rato ya que no uso mi propia ropa, así que digamos que esto es como reencontrarme con la vieja Katniss; llevo unos pantalones de mezclilla colo caqui, mis vans blancas, una polera de Peeta con la cara de Kurt Cobain y un chaleco tejido (el día sigue cerrado).

Haymitch me da el discurso de como no es bueno engañar y esas cosas, lo cual no merma mi convicción, puesto que él me ha contando el mismo chiste en varias oportunidades. Esta sería mi primera vez en comparación. Al final termino ganando...

- ¿Tienes donde anotar?

- Sí, espera.

Corro hasta mi lado de la cama, donde siempre mantengo lápiz y papel.

- Dime...- le indico, tomando la tapa del lápiz con mis dientes.

- Vale, queda en un pueblo cerca de la capital. Es como una especie de fundo, ya no creo que siga en funcionamiento, pero por si acaso te daré la dirección.

- Ok

- Bien, el lugar se llama Nox, el fundador era de apellido Nox- me explica. Yo solo anoto- Fundación Nox, para niños. Tienen que ir a un pueblo pequeño, se llama Distrito, ni siquiera sé si aparece en mapcity...

- Oh, de eso me encargo yo.

- Sí, seguro- se burla Haymitch- ella, la más tecnológica.

Ruedo lo ojos. Tal parece que nadie me tiene fe.

_Y no los culpo_

- Bien, bien, ¿algún punto de referencia?

- Hay una parroquia en el centro del pueblo, todo gira en torno a ella, pueden acercarse a preguntar.

- Vale

- ¿Irás con Peeta, verdad?- me pregunta. Arranco la hoja del cuaderno, tiro el lápiz y voy por mi bolso- ¿Kat?

- Sí, sí

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta. No sé si sea por mi voz, algo rasposa, o porque sospeche algo.

- Estoy vistiéndome- se me ocurre decir- ¿sabes lo complejo que es esto?

Haymitch se ríe.

- Bueno, quiero que me cuentes al respecto- añade. Suspiro aliviada- recuerda que debemos retomar nuestras sesiones.

- Lo sé

- Entonces, ¿algo más?

- No, eso era todo- respondo. Tengo que salir lo antes posible, Annie y Finn pueden estar cerca- gracias padre no padre.

- De nada, hija no hija.

Un chirrido pone fin a nuestra llamada.

Las siguientes horas pasan rápido, entre concentrarme en la carretera y seguir las pistas en mi i-pod no me queda mucho espacio para reconsiderar si esto es o no una buena idea. El tipo del taxi tampoco lo pone difícil dedicándose nada más a conducir y a responder uno que otro mensaje en su móvil. Su acción es cuestionable, pero ahora realmente me importa una mierda.

Feist pone su cuota de humor ácido a esta tragedia griega: The Bad in each other. Una canción cruel y sincera, que retrata mi situación actual con mi esposo. En Nacidos de la Bruma, Elend llega a la conclusión de que Vin no espera que él sea su amigo, su confidente, un apoyo. Él es su esposo, y éso es lo que ella espera, que sea su esposo, ni más ni menos. No lo comprendí entonces, pero ahora que estoy casada todo tiene sentido. Solo ser, no aparentar ser. Solo estar ahí, no simular estar. Convivir juntos. Compartir nuestra vida. Ser esposo y esposa.

Pero también está esa nítida realidad, recordándome que Nacidos de la Bruma es solo fantasía. Casos hipotéticos de la imaginación de un ser humano, que es sus libros puede ser mucho más. ¿Qué tal que mi matrimonio no fuera como el de Vin y Elend, sino más bien como en la canción de Feist?

_When good man and good woman_  
_Can find the good in each other_  
_And good man and good woman _  
_Bring out the worst in the other_  
_The bad in each other_

Cuando un buen hombre y una mujer, no puede encontrar el bien en el otro. A continuación, un buen hombre y una mujer traerán lo peor en el otro. Lo malo en el otro.

Así se siente a ratos. Como si ninguno fuera suficientemente bueno para el otro, sino lo contrario. No quiere decir que al pensar esto me vaya a separar o apartarlo de mi lado. Hay cosas que diferencian las aventuras casuales del amor verdadero. Uno debe tener valor para luchar por aquellas cosas que nos importan. En mi caso Peeta es algo más que una cosa importante, él es mi esposo. Con todos los misterios que eso conlleve, él es mío, y quiero ser de él. Mucho más allá de sus consecuencias sobre mí, lo de sentirme vulnerable y segura al mismo tiempo, quiero entender también quien soy yo para él. Qué es lo que le hace creer que sin mí la vida no tiene sentido. Qué significa esa unión para un hombre.

En mis años solitarios, siendo nada más el hombro de los corazones rotos de mis amigas, aprendí sin experiencia alguna que para los hombres el sexo es práctico, objetivo y físico. Escuché en un par de fiestas de la facultad a más de un compañero pasarse mano en un baño de damas, a una que otra chica chillando entre los matorrales, viejas lobas de escuela ligando con mis pares, confesiones en páginas de los amigos que tenían acceso al cuerpo del otro, los desconocidos que solo conocían bien los genitales de los demás.

Para los corazones rotos era otra cosa. Había una mezcla sentimental e idealista, como aquellas mujeres que son golpeadas y creen todas aquellas promesas de cambio. Así era para mis amigas el sexo: enamoramiento, deseo de ser aceptada, vanidad, amor. A todas nos gusta ser admiradas, amadas, deseadas. Nuestra mente gobierna cuando nos entregamos a un hombre. En ellos manda su...

¿Por qué Peeta no fue así conmigo?

Una mujer de 25 años sin experiencia alguna, acosada por sus demonios, el pasado, y un hombre. Por qué vino a mí, por qué esa necesidad por mí. Por qué la sobreprotección. Me doy cuenta ahora que si quiero ser su esposa, primero debo entender quien rayos soy. Todo lo que nos vuelve humanos son nuestras emociones y recuerdos, y yo no poseo ninguno.

Por qué soy así, qué es lo que hizo de mi presente esta mujer.

Qué parte de mi ser está ligada a Peeta.

Lo amo, sí. Pero esto no resultará si solo nos refugiamos en la necesidad de proteger al otro. Ahora mismo actúo como él haciendo esto: me marcho de casa en busca de algo que no tengo claro, así como él vuela a Italia para solucionar algo que seguro me involucra. ¿Qué otra cosa lo pondría así? Yo y nadie más que yo es capas de liberar y adormecer a la bestia de su interior. Yo y nadie más que yo puede tener efecto nivel Dios sobre su alma. Yo y nadie más que yo..

Pero, ¿quién soy yo?

Al llegar al pueblo que describió Haymitch advierto en las llamadas y mensajes de mis amigos. Finn y Annie deben de haber llegado hace hora a nuestra casa. ¿Será que Peeta ya está al tanto de mi desobediencia? ¿Será que Haymitch ya les advirtió de mis planes?

De ser así debo darme prisa.

El paseo en taxi me cuesta una buena fortuna, que por suerte puedo pagar. La plaza, un lugar bastante rural y alejado de la mano de Dios, por suerte es pequeña y atiborrada de gente y críos. Hay una especie de resbalín inflable en el centro, justo al lado de una fuente, y tras él la dichosa iglesia que mencionó Haymitch.

No lo pienso dos veces y voy hasta allá.

No me gusta cuando al cruzar la gente me queda mirando. Es como si de pronto todo mundo se conociera, y notaran mi presencia fuera de lugar con mi ropa de bien, y mi rostro desencajado. Me aferro al bolso, no porque me intimiden sus ojos y lo que ocultan, me aferro porque tengo algo de miedo.

El párroco para mi mala suerte está auspiciando una especie de liturgia apenas alcanzo las enormes puertas de madera. Me detengo en uno de los pilares carcomidos. Meto la mano en agua bendita, para simular que asisto a conciencia, y me quedo allí escuchando. El hombre es un viejito se mirada amable, que tiene al público concentrado en sus palabras. Contrario a lo que pasaría en la ciudad, aquí todos asienten vehementemente a cada punto tratado. Responden al protocolo eclesiástico de memoria, haciéndome sentir tonta e ignorante en un mundo que exploraba hasta ahora.

No pasan ni 30 minutos, creo, y ya estoy aburrida. Salgo de la iglesia entre cánticos y miradas discretas. Me siento en los escalones, y compro una botella de agua a uno de los chicos que se pasean con carritos.

- Sentarse frente a la iglesia es una falta de respeto.

Hay unas señoras sentadas en unas tablas rojas frente a mí. Chismorrean a toda boca sin culpa alguna.

- Estas mujeres imponen sus costumbres y no nos respetan.

"Citadinas" dicen, y se largan a reír por un chiste que solo ellas entienden.

Me levanto cansada, acariciando mi vientre con mi nena. Pateó todo el camino, como protestando por mi actitud temeraria. Nos vamos hasta la esquina, donde un quiosco rojo bastante pintoresco ofrece refrescos, te, y pan casero. Me atrae de inmediato el olor.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?- me pregunta una mujer, de edad media.

Sonrío amable, aun sobando mi vientre.

- Té y galletas, ¿puede ser?

- Acabamos de sacar pan recién hecho, está calentito- me dice. Su tono es tan afable, diferente, pero grato al oído- y si quiere le puedo ofrecer mermelada de mora, también cacera.

_Mermelada de mora!_

Se antoja.

Mi nena y yo estamos de acuerdo.

- Vale, quiero té de hiervas y mermelada de mora.

Al principio me parece buena idea sentarme en una de las mesas que da a la iglesia, pero el viento se levanta y las hojas saltan por doquier. Me cambio hacia las mesas dentro del quiosco.

- Linda su guatita, ¿ya está en tiempo?

La mujer pone unos recipientes con mermelada de mora; se ve deliciosa con los trozos asomados.

- Estoy de siete meses.

- ¡Siete meses!-dice en tono alegre. Pasa un paño blanco para remover las migajas del mantel, y entonces pone la azucarera- y ya tiene harta guatita, le va a salir bien grande.

Sonrío. Tomo la cuchara y pongo un poco de mermelada en el dedo.

- ¿Y qué es?- me pregunta.

- No lo sabemos- le explico- pero Peeta piensa que es una nena...

- ¿Su esposo vino con usted?

- No, él está de viaje...

- ¿Vino solita?- me pregunta. Asiento por respuesta- tiene que tener cuidado, oiga. Este pueblo es chico pero una sabe las cosas que pasan los que vienen de otros lados. ¿Tiene familia aquí?

_"A los que vienen de otros lados"_

o_o

Mierda

- Ah...no- le digo. La mujer se pierde tras un muro, donde el silbido de la tetera la pone en sobreaviso- vine por el día.

- La tarde, querrá decir...

Una taza blanca y humeante se posa frente a mí, acompañada por una cesta de pan amasado caliente.

- Sí, bueno...- respondo, distraída. Me preocupan más los panes por ahora- ah...vine por algo específico y me voy.

- ¿Y que será eso?- me pregunta. Tomo un pan blandito, lo parto a la mitad y unto una buena porción de mermelada. - ¿la puedo ayudar?

- Esto está realmente bueno- comento, relamiendo mis labios. Dios, debo sonar desesperada, pero está realmente bueno- ¿usted hace la mermelada?

La mujer sonríe.

- Sí, señorita- reconoce con timidez- tengo unos frascos, si quiere llevar.

- ¿Vende?

- No, no, no- me dice- los hago para el negocio, pero si le gusta tanto...

- Puedo comprar unos cuantos- le explico. Luego corro la silla frente a la mía y le indico que se siente- ¿quiere acompañarme?

La mujer da una mirada ansiosa a su local, donde unos pocos clientes mantiene su charla, abstraídos de todo. Finalmente se encoge de hombros.

- Me llamo Katniss- le digo, cuando regresa con una taza de té.

- Que lindo nombre señorita

- Oh, no, dígame Katniss

- Bueno- dice, y bebe de su taza. No insisto con su nombre, solo me concentro en el divino pan con mermelada- ¿y su esposo anda muy lejos?

- ¿Peeta?-pregunto. Una punzada cruza mi corazón, y me obliga a revisar mi móvil. Hay como 14 llamadas perdidas y mensajes que ignoro. Dejo el móvil sobre la mesa y retomo la charla- ahm, sí, tuvo que viajar a Italia.

- ¡Por allá de esos otros lados!- dice impresionada. Asiento y bebo de mi agua de hierva- ¿usted también conoce esos lugares?

- Sí...hummm, más o menos.

- Tiene que ser re-bonito- dice, con aire ensoñador.

- Más o menos.

- ¿Y qué hace acá entonces?...usted se ve una mujer de mundo, elegante y bonita.

_*O*_

_Esta mujer me eleva la autoestima. _

_- _Ejem...- trago otro pan y luego meto la cuchara al recipiente sin tapujo alguno. La mora estalla en mi paladar y me hace estremecer. - bueno...busco el orfanato Nox, estoy interesada en hacer un aporte a los niños que vivan allí.

- Ah- dice la mujer, ceñuda- pero eso no va a poder ser nah

- ¿Cómo?

- El orfanato está cerrado hace años- me explica. Luego ta un sorbo a su té- es que al parecer se hacían malas prácticas ahí, oiga. Y eran esas, de las cochinas, con los niños. Mire usted que anda mal la cosa.

- ¿Abusos sexuales?- pregunto. La mujer se sonroja.

- Son puros rumores, pero si el río suena es porque piedras trae.

- ¿Y el fundador?- pregunto entonces. La mujer se encoje de hombros y toma uno de sus panes.

- El caballero debe estar bien descansado en el patio de los muertos.

- ¿Muerto?- pregunto. Maldita sea mi suerte- ¿hace cuanto?

- Pff, lleva tanto tiempo en el cementerio que ni los huesos le han de quedar.

- Entonces él no fue partícipe de los abusos

- ¿El señor Nox?- pregunta- nooo, él era re-bueno, el caballero ése. Yo no lo conocí pero mi mamita me habló hartas cosas buenas de él, si fueron los que se quedaron con el edificio los cochinos.

- ¿Eran parientes del señor Nox?

- No, señorita- me dice en un susurro.- los dueños del orfanato eran gente de afuera.

- ¿Gente de afuera?

La mujer asiente.

- Gente de afuera, como usted...

Paso la noche en vela, con el sonido el móvil en el velador y la luz de mi i-pod reproduciendo canciones que no escucho. Me mantengo sentada, descansando la espalda contra los almohadones. La mujer me invitó a quedarme en su casa, una cálida casa de madera de un piso que va de camino al orfanato; desde mi ventana se alcanzan a ver sus muros.

La bebé está inquieta, más de lo usual. Le hablo, me concentro en ello cuando el sol remonta los cerros y evapora el rocío. Mis ojeras han de ser enormes, pero no me importa. No quiero dormir, ni pensar, ni soñar. Solo quiero ir hasta la biblioteca pública en la municipalidad del pueblo, encontrar lo más que pueda del orfanato y volver a casa...

_Aunque no sé si esto último sea ya una opción. _

Pasadas las nueve de la madrugada salimos rumbo a la plaza, el único lugar donde encuentras de todo. El edificio del viejo orfanato queda de camino. Tierras y enormes bloques que seguramente albergaron a un montón de niños, entre ellos a mí.

- Siga derechito, pasada la iglesia se va a encontrar con el edificio municipal- me explica.

Le doy un abrazo a la mujer y prometo volver por los frascos de mora.

El edificio municipal es un rancho mucho más triste que todas las casas que he visto hasta ahora. Pareciera que todo este pueblo ha sido olvidado, el óxido se come cada esquina de lo que veo. Al entrar, un señor de edad avanzada me mira con recelo. Bajo el bigote esconde una mueca, aunque igualmente se acerca.

- ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?- me pregunta.

- Quiero ir a la biblioteca.

El hombre gruñe, pero me conduce hasta allí.

No sé si yo soy demasiado estirada o estas pobres personas en verdad no tienen ni idea. La biblioteca es un sector mucho más pobre y descuidado. Es amplio, pero huele tan mal que seguro no vienen muchas personas por aquí. La mujer a cargo tienes más canas en el cabello que carne sobre los huesos. Me mira ceñuda mientras el hombre le explica lo que quiero, luego suspira cansada, deja el tejido sobre la mesa y reposa los brazos en su escritorio.

- ¿Qué quiere?- me pregunta de mal humor.

- Hola...

- ¿Qué quiere?- repite.

Me aferro al bolso, que comienza a vibrar, e intento sonar relajada.

- Busco información sobre el orfanato Nox

- ¿Qué clase de información?- gruñe la anciana, saliendo de la mesa. - hay muchas cosas de ese lugar.

- Todo...- le digo.

La mujer me mira de mal genio, luego simplemente se aleja cojeando hacia el pasillo al costado izquierdo de la salida. El olor es mucho más ácido en la medida que nos adentramos más. Me aferro a mi vientre, y hago patrones con mis manos para calmar mis nervios. El bolso no para de vibrar.

En los estantes oxidados, en diversas secciones, ayudo a la mujer a sacar cajas con registros de administración pública, diarios de la época, archivos fotográficos, y un sin número de cosas al azar que simplemente nombran al dichoso orfanato. También hay libros viejos de la familia. Una que otra ficha de los niños que estuvieron allí; sus fotos, sus hojas de vida, juegos.

- Es todo lo que hay- me dice la mujer, ayudándome a cargar el montón de papeles.

Caminamos de vuelta por los laberintos de concreto, pasando de largo por la recepción hasta unos cubículos de madera. Hay varios, separados nada más por cortinas. Como no hay nadie, me quedo con el que da a la ventana.

- ¿Puedo abrirla?-le pregunto a la mujer.

Como no me responde, lo tomo como un sí.

_Dios, aire puro. _

- Tiene que firmar un cuaderno de actas.

- ¿Cuaderno de actas?

- Para buscarla si se pierde algo

- No me voy a llevar nada- respondo de buen humor.

La mujer gruñe y sale hacia su escritorio. Yo la sigo.

De la vieja mesa sale un cuaderno de hojas amarillas, con una rayas viejas y garabatos. Escribo sin pedir mayores instrucciones la fecha, día, hora, y mi nombre.

- Ya es pasado el medio día- comento más para mí misma. La mujer me mira feo- vaya.

- ¿El día pasa rápido, no cree?

Giro, y ahí en la puerta está un hombre vestido de negro y una cruz en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Camina hasta donde estoy y me saluda sonriente.

- Soy Gloss, Katniss- dice, en tono amable- párroco de la iglesia.

- ¿Usted?- pregunto sorprendida. Lo cierto es que quiero preguntar como sabe mi nombre, pero guardo silencio.

- Pueblo chico, infierno grande- me explica. Sonrío al comentario y acepto su mano- todos están hablando de la chica embarazada que se pasea por el pueblo.

- ¿Lo enviaron a exorcizarme?

Gloss se ríe a carcajadas.

- Más o menos- concede. Entonces me indica el cuaderno y yo termino de hacer el registro- aunque también podría ofrecer mis servicios como confesor y guía turístico. He vivido toda mi vida en este pueblo, y probablemente moriré aquí, cuidando de mi iglesia.

Sonrío y le devuelvo el lápiz a la mujer.

- Eso sería demasiado bueno- respondo. Abro el bolso buscando la billetera, pero el móvil se pone a vibrar otra vez y al final termino con las cosas por el suelo- mierda.

- Permítame- dice Gloss, agachándose para tomar mis documentos.

El mensaje número cuarenta es de mi esposo. Tengo unas ansias casi dementes de abrirlo, pero entonces una llamada me corta la inspiración. Annie con su intento número...(ya perdí la cuenta)...intentando contactar conmigo. Meto el móvil en el bolso, tomo los audífonos para enredarlos en torno al i-pod, y lo cierro.

- Hum, gracias- le digo a Gloss, cuando me pasa la billetera. Saco un billete grande y lo dejo en la caja de ofrendas.

- ¿Quiere seguir o salimos a comer algo?

- Comer estaría bien- le digo.

- Tiene que dejar su identificación, entonces- advierte la mujer. Gloss asiente, así que saco la tarjetilla.

- Tome...

- ¿Eres Everdeen?- pregunta el párroco entonces, tomando mi identificación de la mesa- ¿Katniss Everdeen?

- Mellark- le explico- me casé hace poco.

Gloss abre los ojos, impactado. Entonces una de sus manos se apodera de mi hombro.

- ¡Katniss!- dice, con una mezcla extraña en su voz- Katniss, ¿no me reconoces?

Retrocedo asustada, intentando procesar lo que está pasando justo ahora.

- ¿Tengo qué?

- Katniss...- insiste el párroco, acortando la distancia- no te reconocí, pero sí que eres tú, la misma Katniss, ahora con coleta...

o_o

_PERO QUÉ MIERDA_

- Disculpa..yo...¿quién eres?

Gloss se aparta y me mira ceñudo. La pregunta le ha robado la sonrisa del rostro y ahora me observa, estudiándome en el proceso.

- ¡KATNISS!

Gloss y yo volteamos en dirección a la puerta. Peeta nos observa iracundo; sus venas marcadas en la frente, los ojos fríos, el cabello alborotado haciéndole ver tan guapo como siempre.

- Peeta- susurro. Luego miro a Gloss, quien también luce algo impresionado. Mierda, ¿primero se va y ahora aparece enfadado seguramente buscando una explicación?...¡Dios! este hombre...- Gloss, ¿aun está en pie su invitación a comer?

Gloss me mira, y asiente silencioso.

Sonrío lo mejor que puedo.

- Vamos entonces.

Caminamos a distancia prudente el uno del otro. Gloss sale primero, yo le sigo, rozando mi costado izquierdo con mi esposo, que más que mi esposo, parece un asesino. Peeta no dice nada, yo tampoco. Pero su cuerpo reacciona lo suficiente como para entregar señales inequívocas. Cuando toda mi aventura termine, lo siguiente no será color de rosas.


	31. Chapter 31

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 31**

**Consecuencias**

Sentados en medio de un jardín, Gloss me observa en silencio. Una mujer jóven nos sirve la comida, prepara cada plato con minuciosa devoción dando sendas miradas de reproche hacia mi persona. Supongo que es porque soy "de afuera"; los curas no tienen amantes, o es lo que quiero creer.

Al terminar, su sonrisa me hace pensar en la clase de relación que mantienen. Gloss está imperturbable, fija la mirada en los platillos aguardando el momento que estemos solos para hablar.

- Gracias- le digo a la chica, cuando el silencio es incómodo. No me responde, solo se va. - wow

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Gloss, con una sonrisa coqueta- mi chica es algo celosa...

O_O

- ¡Tú chica!

Gloss sonríe, mientras acomoda los cubiertos y su platillo. Yo hago lo mismo.

- No todos los curas practicamos el celibato- me explica. Luego me mira y me invita a comer- mucho menos elevamos alguna plegaria antes de comer...

- No soy católica, así que no sé sus costumbres..o leyes...

- Hábitos

- Bueno, eso..- respondo ansiosa. Tomo una cucharada del pastel de choclo y la trago de sopetón. _MIERDA- _uf...uf..uf

- Calma, Katniss- dice Gloss, sonriente. Me pongo de mil colores, pero no solo por la quemada de lengua- ...bien, habrá que partir por el principio obviamente, pero que quede claro que seré yo quien haga las preguntas. Para como están las cosas, temo hablar de más...

- Conoces a Peeta, entonces...

Gloss asiente

- Pero no será así como parta esto, en primer lugar quiero saber lo que recuerdas de nosotros.

Miro al hombre rubio frente a mí. Es guapo, no como Peeta, pero tampoco puedo decir que no lo es; rubio, alto, regio. No tiene la complexión de Peeta, con todo lo que entrena, pero no está nada mal. Y debo reconocer que el traje le sienta bien, aún si ello implica sus "hábitos".

Suspiro cansada, porque mi escrutinio no tiene forma ni contenido alguno. ¡No sé nada de este hombre!

- ¿Estábamos juntos en el orfanato?- pregunto.

Gloss inclina la cabeza.

- A pesar de los años no se te quita lo obstinada- comenta. Mis mejillas arrastran el sonrojo anterior, pero con mucha más fuerza- está bien, Katniss banana, sí nos conocíamos del orfanato. Ahora dime lo que recuerdas de aquello.

Lo miro ceñuda; Katniss banana es el apodo que me dio Peeta (entre los muchos).

- Ahm, nada. No recuerdo nada, y estoy siendo honesta contigo- Gloss asiente, pensativo. Me remuevo incómoda- sé que estuve dos años en el orfanato, Gloss. Mis padres adoptivos pagaron mi terapia, una hipnosis regresiva que borró los malos recuerdos de mi memoria dejándola nada más en blanco.

- ¿Entonces no recuerdas ni por qué estabas ahí?

- Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico...- respondo. Gloss asiente, sin ceder ninguna información. Luego retoma la comida, en tanto me deja hablar- se supone que estaba bastante mal, y que no hablaba en absoluto..

- Sí- asiente, con una sonrisa torcida. Luego degusta el pastel de choclo y añade algo de azúcar- eras bastante taimada, silenciosa, y por sobre todas las cosas, obstinada. Se te metía algo en la cabeza y no había quien te parara.

Me encojo en el asiento, y sobo mi panza.

u_u

Al final va a resultar cierto lo de Peeta, y que soy tan jodida para complacer.

- Bueno, no sé si aquello es bueno o malo pero gracias...

- Yo era tu principal fans- dice de pronto, usando un tono sensual. Sonríe, pero yo ya no sé donde meterme- eras bastante guapa, pero creo que nunca tuve oportunidad contigo, ahora mucho menos.

- Estoy casada- le digo. Aunque mi panza ya lo anuncia, y qué decir de mi anillo de bodas.- y amo a mi marido

Gloss estalla en carcajadas.

- Pfffff, Peeta tenía razón- se ríe más fuerte, creo que por mi cara de "no entiendo nada"- eres tan pura.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

- Peeta es mi esposo- reitero, algo molesta. ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta sujeto?- lo amo.

Gloss se recompone, y se pone serio.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí Katniss?- pregunta, directo al grano- ¿qué información estabas buscando en la biblioteca pública?

Dudo si responder con sinceridad o no, después de todo yo corro en desventaja.

- Yo..

- Eres una chica maquiavelica.

- ¿Cómo?

- No se lo has puesto nada fácil a Peeta-dice sonriente. Lo miro intrigada- ...bueno, solo di lo que tengas que decir, no lo pienses tanto, y las cosas resultarán mejor.

_Di lo que tengas que decir..._

- Necesito romper esa neblina blanca que empaña mi pasado

Gloss frunce el ceño

- ¿Por qué?- Escondo la mirada un segundo, buscando las palabras adecuadas- ¿no eres feliz en desconocimiento de tu pasado?

- ¿Qué es del presente sin un pasado?

- Solo es el presente- me dice, entonces- ¿Peeta necesita algo de tu vida pasada?

- No lo sé- respondo acongojada- a veces pienso que sí...y luego..

- ¿Y le has preguntado?

- ¿Preguntarle a Peeta?

Gloss abre mucho los ojos.

- Es tu esposo, Katniss- señala, como si fuera evidente- el amor de tu vida...¿por qué no hacerlo?

_Por que tengo miedo_

_- _Solo sé que necesito conocer mi pasado, necesito saber quien era, qué era, cómo era...

- ¿Eso cambiará en algo lo que eres?- me pregunta entonces, con curiosidad- ¿serás una mejor Katniss con eso?

- Seré mejor para Peeta.

Gloss asiente, reflexivo.

- Pero Peeta...

- La hipnosis tiene una desventaja- digo, frenando sus palabras- me duele la cabeza cuando hablo de cosas que no puedo recordar...creo, creo que..

- Te enfermas- dice Gloss. Suspira, apartando la comida para reposar sus brazos- Peeta debe estar preocupado

- Es demasiado sobreprotector

- Lo sé- dice Gloss, con un deje melancólico- pero el amor muchas veces nos hace despertar vetas emocionales discordantes, como el miedo. ¿Acaso tu no sentirías miedo si Peeta ocupara tu lugar?

- Sí, lo sentiría, pero...

- Lo sentirías y no sabes lo que estarías dispuesta a hacer por él. -Sonrío abatida por un remordimiento. Tal vez no he dejado de ser una niña después de todo. - No te invalidez Katniss, tus sentimientos son entendibles, pero sería más fácil si tan solo pudieras hablar, con sinceridad.

- Lo intento, pero no da resultados.

- Entonces no estás siendo honesta- refuta Gloss. Bebe de su vaso con agua, y recién entonces me doy cuenta de algo: trae puesta una argolla de compromiso.

- Tú no eres párroco- suelto de golpe. Gloss sonríe y asiente- ¡Dios!

Rubio, alto, guapo...

¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

- Un amigo italiano de Peeta- dice, usando su verdadero acento- pero no le digas que lo descubriste, llegué tarde para su boda y he aquí, lidiando con líos matrimoniales.

_Ya ni sé si llorar o reír. _

- ¿Y la chica de antes?- pregunto, solo para decir algo.

- Los italianos tenemos cierto magnetismo sensual que atrae a la mujeres- dice, sonriendo engreído- celos de fanáticas.

Lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. Por muy loco que parezca, no estoy molesta.

- Ahí mueren mis vagas esperanzas por conocer parte de mi pasado-suspiro, tras una pausa- sabía que algo no cuadraba, porque el párroco que auspiciaba la misa ayer era mucho más viejo. Todo resultó un engaño...

- No te mentí con respecto al orfanato, carina

Ahora frunzo el ceño.

- ¿No?

- No- responde sonriente. Entonces se levanta y toma los platillos de la mesa- ...todo a su tiempo, Katniss, las cosas no salen bien cuando se hacen a medias.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, extrañada.

Entonces su fragancia inunda mis sentidos, y sus dedos en mis costillas revelan a mi poseedor.

- ¿Todo bien, Peet?-pregunta Gloss, manteniendo el buen humor.

- Tiempo suficiente para deshacerme de todo- responde mi esposo. Giro violentamente el cuello, encontrando su mirada asesina- ahora mi esposa y yo necesitamos tiempo a solas.

Gloss hace una reverencia.

Peeta aguarda paciente, hasta que estamos solos en el jardín. Con rapidez sobrehumana mi silla termina varios metros lejos de la mesa. Mi esposo se arrodilla frente a mí, pega su rostro a mi vientre, recibiendo las patadas de nuestra hija.

- Hermosa, hermosa, nena-dice, dejando besos sobre mi vientre. No me atrevo a tocarlo, solo observo su expresión de preocupación, y la dulzura de su voz al hablarle a su hija-te amo, mía ragazza.

Deja un beso más, y se levanta como un gato a punto de saltar al ataque.

- Contigo es otra cosa- me dice serio, con sus ojos azules destilando enfado. Rodea la mesa, y ocupa el puesto donde antes estaba Gloss- Non capisco...non...mío amore da fare il furbo. Ma mi prendi per i fondelli?

- Sabes que no...

- No comprendo- dice entonces, reposando los brazos sobre la mesa- no, porque mi amor intenta pasarse de lista, ¿quieres verme la cara de idiota?

Me estremezco, pero todo el miedo es reemplazado por horror al ver sus manos.

- ¡Tus puños!- chillo- ¡Peeta!

Peeta hace un gesto de indiferencia

- Estoy furioso, diabla, furioso- gruñe, y poco a poco las venas de su frente se inflaman- y a falta de ropa deportiva he tenido que demoler paredes a golpes.

- Eres un estúpido

- Cuida tus palabras- me amenaza, forzando el control para no alzar la voz- llevas a mi hija en tu vientre, de lo contrario ya habrías recibido un buen castigo.

- No tengo miedo a quemarme- respondo, valiente. Peeta entrecierra los ojos, haciéndome temblar- bueno...no tanto como antes.

Sus ojos anuncian un ciclón, pero su gesto es otra cosa. Está cansado, y no sé si la fatiga se deba a el viaje, falta de sueño, o algo más. Pero qué...

- Deja de maquinar en mi contra- dice, entonces. Se recuesta contra la silla y pone el puño sobre su frente- Dios, solo di lo que tengas que decir.

Trago, y la culpa me hace añicos.

u_u

_Está cansado de mí_

_- _Lo siento- le digo. Pero no encuentro la fuerza para levantarme y hacer algo más.- lo siento.

- Tienes la pésima costumbre de ocultarme cosas

¿QUÉ?

- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso!- exploto, hecha una furia. - ¿cómo te atreves? ..se suponía que te ibas a Italia por asuntos que no podías compartir conmigo.

Peeta abre los ojos.

- ¡No tenían nada que ver contigo!- dice entonces. Su voz cansada contrasta con el enfado en sus ojos- estás embarazada, Kat. Si puedo aliviar tus penas y preocupaciones será el cielo para mí. No quiero que nada malo te pase, ni a ti ni a nuestra hija. ¿Es demasiado difícil de comprender?

- ¿Por qué no lo dices y ya?-pregunto, fallando en mi intento de sonar enfadada- no soy una cría.

Peeta sonríe, burlón.

- Esta ha sido la decisión más madura que te he visto tomar. ¿Salir de casa con mentiras? ¿venir a un pueblo olvidado exponiéndote a que les suceda algo? ¿sabes la preocupación que sentí cuando tu padre me llamó? ¿lo sabes?

- ¿Sabes lo que me hace sentir que me dejes al margen de tus asuntos?- pregunto con acidez en mi voz. Peeta presiona los puños. - ¿lo sabes?

- No seas egoísta, Kat

- ¿Egoísta?-pregunto enfadada.

Peeta me mira sombrío

- Ya no se trata solo de tí, pero sin importar qué, siempre sobrepones tus deseos a costa de los demás. Siempre. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que querías? ...te habría apoyado, habría buscado un modo de sobreponer tu pasado sin que eso repercuta para siempre entre los dos.

- No te entiendo

- Eres mi esposa, Katniss. Ningún papel, ni ningún abogado se atrevería a arrebatarte de mi lado, ni siquiera tú.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi pasado con el presente?

- Todo- responde Peeta- ...es lo que intento decirte desde el comienzo de nuestra relación, pero por cada intento tu retrocedes dos pasos. Por cada paso que retrocedo yo, entonces tu quieres avanzar a costa de todos. Ya estoy cansado, Katniss, estoy cansado de lidiar contigo, de recibir nada más los escombros que dejas en el camino para que haga algo con ellos.

- Jamás te he pedido nada.

- Lo sé, lo hago porque te quiero- me dice. Sus ojos rojos y cansados- pero esto no puede seguir así, no está resultando.

Mi corazón se estremece al escucharlo. No puedo contener las lágrimas que escurren de mis ojos.

- ¿Vas a dejarme?

Peeta inclina la cabeza, en un gesto de decepción.

- Es lo que tú harías en mi lugar, pero yo no soy tu.

- Peeta...- susurro. Sus palabras duelen, me martillan, porque en el fondo sé que tiene razón- no hagas esto.

Peeta se levanta, arrastra los pies hasta donde estoy y vuelve a arrodillarse.

- Te amo, princesa- dice sobre mi vientre, sin mirarme una sola vez. Cierra los ojos, y no puedo evitar acariciar su frente- ahora no, Katniss- alza la mirada, solo para confirmar mi temor- no estoy de broma cuando digo que estoy molesto contigo.

Aparto la mirada. Mi orgullo me impide decir nada más.

- Si te hubieras ido, esto no estaría pasando- reprocho, antes de que se marche. - tú tenías tus asuntos en Italia, debiste respetar los míos aquí.

- Si me hubiera ido, te habrías lastimado para siempre- dice, ya lejos de mí- y no puedo permitir que tu egoísmo arrase con los tres. Te amo, ¿eso no es suficiente?

Volteo a verlo. No vale la pena mentir.

- No

- Bien- responde, retoma la marcha sin mirar atrás- te espero en el auto.


	32. Chapter 32

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 32**

**Mentiras**

La luz de la luna se cola al interior de nuestra habitación. El mar está en calma, el oleaje me distrae a ratos así como el respirar acompasado de mi esposo. Giro a verlo, su cabeza enterrada en la almohada con la típica postura que asume al dormir. Su cabello largo cubre su frente y parte de los ojos. Quiero tocarlo, pero...

No, no Kat, no le des más problemas.

La tarde ya fue un infierno con su silencio en el auto. ¿Para que retomar algo en lo que no seré participativa? Peeta siempre ha sido mejor que yo con las palabras, con los gestos, con las acciones. Ahora a su lado solo me dedico a observarle de lejos, esperando que tome la iniciativa y venga por mí.

Dios, me siento tan estúpida.

Ni siquiera Sanderson me saca de mi malestar. No debería tener estos sentimientos, mi hija carga las misma emociones que yo, ¿pero cómo evitarlo? No veo como. Somos dos seres humanos fusionados, y a la vez tan distintos. Imagino a una niña rubia y de ojos azules, tan buena y loca como su papá. No quiero que saque nada de mí, su madre es un caos.

_Me parece tan complejo todo ahora_

Aunque tampoco es como si mi aventura ocasional fuera el gatillante de todo este distanciamiento entre los dos. Nada más llegar a la intersección entre la playa y la capital, le pedí a Peeta que me llevara a casa de mis padres.

Bag!

Grave error.

_- Quiero volver a Santiago- _dije entonces, previo a llegar al pago de la autopista.

Peeta me miró horrible.

_- ¿Y ahora qué?- _preguntó impaciente.

Tuve que hacer acopio a todo mi valor para decir las siguientes palabras:

- _Quiero ir a la casa de mis padres_

_- Puedes ir mañana_

_- ¡No lo entiendes!- _le dije, aferrándome a los frascos de mermelada para no decaer- _¡no quiero volver a la playa! ¡no quiero estar en tu departamento!...solo déjame en casa de mis padres...necesito pensar. _

Pero Peeta no detuvo la marcha del auto, solo entró en la casilla del pago, y entonces tomo la ruta que tenía en mente.

- _Lo que tengas que pensar lo harás en nuestra casa, como debe ser. Ya no eres solo la hija de Haymitch y Effie, eres mi esposa ahora, tenme un poco de respeto. _

¿Qué iba a decir luego de eso?

Cansada de no poder dormir me levanto con sumo cuidado de despertarle. Tomo un albornoz porque hace frío, y además es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no duermo con uno de mis pijamas. La experiencia es aterradora, pensando que mi cuerpo ahora huele a jabón y no a la esencia natural de mi chico demente.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos. No pienso a donde ir, porque en mi casa solo un lugar es seguro: la cocina. Tomo uno de los potes de mermelada del refrigerador, saco una cuchara, la bolsa del pan y la tostadora. Ni siquiera sé si me comeré solo una, o dos, quizás cinco. Abro la bolsa y preparo todos los panes. Para cuando son pasada las dos de la mañana tengo un bol repleto de panes tostados, mi mermelada y una mantita para cobijarme frente al enorme ventanal de nuestra sala. Hay un espacio justo para mi comida y yo.

- Hummm...- digo, para mí misma. La bebé ni se mueve, debe estar dormida- cuando llegues seguro todo mejora. Peeta estará demasiado feliz como para seguir molesto conmigo, te cuidará la mayor parte del tiempo, y los tres estaremos juntos...- tomo otra tostada y esparzo la mermelada. El sonido del crujir del pan me pone los pelos de punta-...Dios, esto está muy bueno...

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos termino cuatro tostadas. Para variar un poco la cosa, meto la cuchara en el frasco y me como la mermelada directamente. Parezco un oso obeso con su tarro de miel, pero ya qué remedio. Me siento mal, triste, sola. Es como aquella vez que Peeta me dejó, y casi lo pierdo por culpa de Clove.

_Clove_

_Oh...no..._

Sé que les sonará estúpido, ¿pero y si hablo con Clove?. Ella estuvo con Peeta en su juventud, y me odia. Seguro no le molesta hablar conmigo y decirme cosas para hacerme mal. Le he estado dando vueltas a este asunto desde hace un tiempo. Peeta me conoce, estoy segura, de mucho antes de nuestro encuentro. No soy tan estúpida para ignorar los sucesos, tampoco estoy tan enferma como para no recordar la pesadilla que aun se atornilla en mi cabeza. Aquella donde Peeta cae.

Sé que Finn, y toda su familia lo saben. ¿Con qué otra cosa lo podría amenazar Clove? ¿Qué más teme perder Peeta además de nosotras?

No, esto tiene que ver con su pasado, y al parecer este lo une al mío.

_Si tan solo..._

¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida?

Me levanto, dejando con cuidado mi frasco de mermelada. Voy por mi bolso tirado en la sala, saco el i-pod y vuelvo a mi punto de reflexiones. Activo la aplicación para grabar. No sé bien qué decir al principio, pero luego las palabras afloran y al final termino grabando impresionantes 20 minutos: Peeta y el primer día de encuentro; Peeta y sus sobrenombres; Peeta y la noche en el museo; Peeta y los chocolates; Peeta y su manía con mi cicatriz; Peeta y el estallido de furia cuando entré a aquel cuarto con pinturas y lienzos blancos; Peeta y su loca forma de amarme; Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta...

- ¿Katniss?- escucho desde la escaleras. Guardo la grabación y apago el i-pod.

- Aquí- digo, retomando la pega con el frasco de mermelada. Mi italiano me encuentra con la cuchara en la boca.

_Dios, es tan guapo_

_- _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- me pregunta, rascándose los ojos y alborotando su cabello. Camina descalzo al igual que yo, con nada más sus pantalones aunque yo no llevo puesta la parte de arriba de su pijama- ¿sabes qué horas es?

- No podía dormir- respondo, metiendo la cuchara en el frasco y sacando una buena porción de mermelada- no quise molestarte.

Peeta ahoga un bostezo. Se sienta frente a mí y me roba la cuchara de la boca. Toma su buena porción de mermelada y la saborea con cierto fervor morboso.

- Hum, tan dulce-comenta, relamiendo sus labios- me recuerda a otra cosa.

- Asqueroso- le digo. Quitandole la cuchara para sacar mi porción- y no te metas con mi mermelada de mora.

- Nuestra mermelada de mora- me corrige. Nuevamente me saca la cuchara de la boca- nuestra mermelada, me fascina lo rápido que tiendes a olvidar lo nuestro.

- Disculpa por ser tan distraída- digo en tono irónico.

Peeta asiente solemne, esquivando mi mano que reclama la cuchara.

- Está bien

- Mi frasco, mi mermelada- le digo, cuando intenta sacar un poco más. Peeta me queda mirando ceñudo, luego sonríe con esos ojos perverso y la boca del demonio- la embarazada soy yo, no tu.

- ¿Ves como tienes a olvidar todo?- pregunta, usando su tono molesto. Sé que no es así, porque sus ojos son azul primavera a luz de luna- nuestra mermelada, nuestro embarazo. Desde que estamos comprometidos todo pasa al primera persona del plural.

- Nunca fui buena en lenguaje

- Yo tampoco, acabo de inventarlo- sonríe. Y entonces con su fuerza bruta me quita el tarro de mermelada- como te encanta volver las cosas más difíciles de lo que son en verdad, pensé que hablando de ese modo se te grabarían mis mensajes. Ya veo que tristemente contigo no hay cura que valga.

Estoy cansada de que me repitan lo estúpida que soy. ¡Harta!

Intento levantarme, pero Peeta me sostiene.

- Déjame

- Ah, ah

- ¡Suéltame!

- Humm, rica mermelada- comenta, mirando intrigado el frasco pegajoso. - pero si sigues comiendo así te saldrán caries, y nuestra nena tendrá exceso de azúcar en la sangre.

- Vaya, sabes algo más además de intimidar y perseguir a las personas.

- No estabas muy molesta cuando te perseguía- responde mordaz- de hecho estoy bastante seguro que lo disfrutabas.

- Eres un cretino

- Y tú una mentirosa..- Peeta sonríe, tirando de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo- y aquí estamos. Casados, embarazos, y a punto de hacer el amor.

- ¿Hacer qué?

_¿Para qué hago preguntas tontas?_

_Yo también estaba deseando esto_

No puedo evitar el gemido de pura felicidad cuando sus labios invaden los míos. Su sonrisa es engreída, y sé que la frase se reproduce en su mente: soy dueño de tus orgasmos. El único. Deseosa y jadeando me lanzo sobre él, presionando su piel y tirando sus cabellos. Peeta corresponde mis demandas, mostrándose ansioso por dominar mi estado febril y sucio, que requiere sus atenciones en cada punto de mi anatomía.

- Te necesito- le suplico, retorciéndome en sus brazos. Peeta me acaricia con cuidado, mientras yo muerdo su mandíbula dejando un rastrillo de saliva- por favor no me dejes ahora, te necesito.

- Vamos al dormitorio

- No- gimo adolorida. No quiero apartarme, lo necesito aquí y ahora- aquí está bien.

- No quiero hacerte daño- dice mi esposo, con su voz entrecortada. Me niego a ceder, no quiero separarnos y que luego se arrepienta- vamos, allí estaremos más cómodos.

Y efectivamente lo estamos.

Al pasar de horas, la madrugada se interpone a nuestro sueño. Peeta se mantiene en mis brazos, su mirada hacia el horizonte y los brazos aferrados a mí. Ninguno ha dicho nada al respecto. Como siempre mis gritos, su intensidad y las warradas se hicieron presentes, pero tras terminar con unos buenos orgasmos no nos decimos nada.

Y sé que él espera que yo dé el primer paso...

Humm

u_u

_Supongo que con nada más ver el amanecer en los brazos del otro no basta. _

Inicio mi intento de dar el primer paso acariciando su cabello rubio. Peeta se sobresalta, pero no hace esfuerzos por abandonar el silencio y reconciliar conmigo lo que ya hicieron nuestros cuerpos. Por eso mismo, a las caricias añado mis labios.

- No me gusta pelear contigo, ya no quiero hacerlo.

Los minutos que tarda en responder son mi perdición

- No seríamos una pareja normal si no lo hiciéramos- responde. Y se apega más a mí, susurrando sobre mi piel las cosas que con tanto anhelo esperaba- solo somos un matrimonio como cualquier otro, Dolcezza, eso no quiere decir que no te ame.

- Te amo- respondo al segundo. Y mis labios se mueven por sí solos, presionando constantemente su melena rubia. Peeta sonríe sobre mi piel- no sabes cuanto te amo.

- Me hago una idea- susurra. Luego se sostiene sobre sus brazos y me mira con la dulzura que tanto me gusta- ¿estas bien? ¿te hice daño?

- Tu nunca me lastimarías- le digo, arrullando su mejilla- no te apartes, que hace frío, ven...

Peeta sonríe y se acomoda sobre mis pechos, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a nuestra bebé. El calor de su cuerpo me calma, me invita a decir aquellas cosas que siempre se quedan a medio paso en mi garganta. Nacen con caricias tiernas. Deslizo mis manos con pereza por su musculosa espalda intentando abarcar todo lo que puedo, para volver luego sobre su espina y quedarme con su nuca. Peeta se estremece.

- Me gusta que hagas eso...-le digo, y vuelvo a pasar las manos sobre su piel. Entonces tiro un poco sus cabellos- ven, dame un beso.

- No quiero- responde, y pone resistencia.

Tiro su cabellos más fuerte, ahora aferrándome a sus huesos temporales.

- Peeta- protesto. Peeta alza la mirada, y yo hago un puchero para romper sus defensas- vamos, ven aquí.

- Tendrás que hacer más que un puchero para tener tu recompensa.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto. Peeta me mira perverso, con su sonrisa (la típica)- limitando los placeres sexuales del tipo oral, obviamente.

Peeta frunce el ceño.

- Tal vez Clove pueda hacer algo al respecto, ya sabes...tus ataques de celos potencian tus instintos salvajes

Peeta sonríe.

Yo lo miro seria.

- No es chistoso.

- Bueno, tú querías que pidiera algo- dice, con su maldita voz sensual. Me muerdo el labio y retomo lo de las caricias- tengo que hallar formas de conseguir lo que quiero...

- Las cosas que tu quieres por lo general involucran actos discutibles

- ¿Actos discutibles?- pregunta divertido. Se alza sobre sus codos, evitando considerablemente acercar sus labios a mi boca. Su sonrisa ladina me desarma por completo- define acto discutible, dolcezza.

Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo

- Buee-bue-bueno

- Y después de todas las cosas que gritas y haces, siguen enrojeciéndose tus mejillas

ò_ó

- No me salgas con lo de pura

Peeta entrecierra los ojos.

- ¿Por qué te molesta?- dice, acariciando mi piel enardecida- es una de las cosas que más amo de ti, eres incorregible y por lo mismo demasiado vulnerable.

- ¿Solo eso te gusta de mí?-le pregunto, con la esperanza que abandone su juego y ceda a mis demandas- no sé como sentirme al respecto.

Entonces mi esposo trepa, y antes de poder reaccionar, captura uno de mis labios con sus dientes.

- Me gusta éste- señala, mi labio inferior- siempre que me metes la lengua haces un movimiento en extremo sensual con esta parte de tu boca..- susurra sobre mis labios. Estiro el cuello para acercarme, pero entonces su lengua viaja hacia mi mejilla- me gustan éstas por los motivos que ya sabes-cierro los ojos, cuando sus labios se trasladan a mi cuello- y si te muerdo aquí rastrillas mi espalda acompasando tus movimientos con los míos- y entonces muerde, e inevitablemente mi cuerpo se apega al suyo- y por su puesto que amo esta parte-dice, sobre mi cicatriz izquierda- y tus pechos, que espero se mantengan así de grandes y turgentes...

- ¿No te gustaban antes del embarazo?- pregunto con dificultad, debido a las galas de su lengua sobre mi piel- Peeta...Peeta...Peeta

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa perversa, que prolonga hasta que mis jadeos son casi vergonzosos.

- Siempre me han gustado tus curvas, Kat-responde, repentinamente serio. Una de sus manos viaja hasta su mentón, cavilando y asintiendo para sí- pero... no sé, están tan grandes que apenas abarco una extensión con mi boca.

- Mi Dios, eres un pervertido- le digo, horrorizada. Sus ojos están casi negros, y la forma en como relame sus labios hace que mi corazón salte como un loco. Suspiro abatida- bueno, no sé que me sorprende...

- ¿Pero te gusta, verdad?- pregunta, bañando el espacio entre ellos con su saliva- te gusta tanto, que eres incapaz de responder.

- ¡No!

Peeta se ríe, y luego da pequeños apretones con sus dientes a la piel sensible de la base.

- ¿No?- dice, separándose cuando mis manos anudan su pelo- yo creo lo contrario.

- Necesitas besarme, ahora

Peeta inclina la cabeza, evaluando mi imposición.

- Hum, no- dice, haciendo un desaire a mis oraciones- con estos estoy más que bien...

- Peeta, por favor, por favor, bésame.

- No- responde, haciendo una pausa al acoso sobre mis pezones. Mi respiración está hecha un hilo. - no, no, no, no

- ¡Peeta!-me quejo, cuando se aparta.

La derecha de mi cama se hunde, recibiendo el peso del cuerpo de mi esposo, quien sonríe más que feliz. Me está castigando. Esta es su forma de hacerme ver que a pesar de todo él sigue manteniendo el control sobre mi voluntad. Y es cierto. Lo deseo maldita sea. Lo deseo tanto, que mi garganta se ha quedado seca, y pequeños temblores sacuden mis manos.

Lo miro furiosa, cuando sus dientes blancos revelan cada una de sus intenciones. La mirada de asesino es el contraste fatal a toda esta atmósfera sexual, así como su pose desvergonzada y libre de recatos. Me agazapo como una gata en celo, si no tuviera esta panza enorme seguro me lanzaba sobre su cuerpo pecaminoso y me pegaba como una ostra a sus músculos de roca. Amo esos músculos de roca. Amo que sean todos míos.

- Te deseo, Peeta. ¿Acaso no es suficiente?

- No- responde serio.

Mi rostro se contrae dolorosamente, y mi corazón está a punto de estallar.

- ¡Dios!-gruño, con rabia. Me dejo caer sobre mi lado de la cama, refunfuñando y maldiciendo.

- ¿Frustrada, preciosa?

- ¡No te burles!

- Ah, ah- responde Peeta con tono alegre- a eso, mi amor, se le llama karma. Todo lo mal que obra se te devuelve.

- ¿De eso se trata esto? ¿esto es lo que quieres, frustrarme hacerme sentir culpable por lo que hice ayer?

- Sí

- ¡Por Dios!

- Yo no miento, dolcezza. La única diabla embustera eres tú.

- Me ocultas cosas- refuto, intentando no sonar tan descontenta- me maltratas psicológicamente jugando con mis deseos, aniquilas mi valor con tu presencia, tus labios son mi perdición.

- Ocultar no es lo mismo que mentir- dice Peeta, airoso. Siento su calor en mi espalda, y el susurro de sus besos en mi cuello- te dije que te mataría, y lo iba a hacer. Te prometí luego que no te mataría, y no lo he hecho. Te dije que te castigaría y es lo que hago. Te dije que me cobraría todas y cada una de tus faltas graves, y es lo que haré. Oh, mi amor, ¿notas lo sincero que soy contigo?

- Demasiado sincero para mi gusto

- ¿Y qué quieres?- pregunta, acariciando mi piel con sus dientes - quieres que mienta como tú, que arme tretas y use artimañas para jugar contigo

- ¡Yo nunca he querido jugar contigo!- respondo desesperada. Mis jadeos son incontenibles cuando separa mis piernas con una de las suyas, pero no hace nada más- oh, por Dios, Peeta.

- Oh por Dios, Peeta- repite, sosteniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza- claro que quieres jugar conmigo, tesoro, pero no de la forma en que yo más quiero.

- ¿De qué forma quieres jugar?- jadeo, removiéndome para calmar mi ansiedad- pide lo que quieras, diré que sí a todo, salvo a lo de chupar tu..

- Siempre tan cachonda y boca sucia

- Te gusta mi boca sucia-Peeta sonríe, y contiene un gemido cuando por fin me da lo que más quiero. - oh, Dios, oh Cristo, oh...todos los santos..

Cierro los ojos, esperando que la sensación de sus movimientos me desborden, pero contrario a mis anhelos, Peeta no lo hace. Mantiene mis manos inmovilizadas, y mis caderas quietas bajo la presión de las suyas. No se apoya en mí por completo, pero el calor de su cuerpo es suficiente para mantenerme emborrachada y ávida de placer.

- Vamos a empezar el juego- dice entonces. Respiro profundamente cuando sale y vuelve a entrar, porque sé que esto va a durar todo lo que él quiera- no tendrás derecho alguno a terminar hasta que yo lo decida.

- ¿En qué consiste el juego?-pregunto. Mi voz se corta al ocultar el rostro sobre la almohada- ¿qué tengo que hacer para ganar?

- ¿Ganar?- pregunta. Su voz ronca se transforma en un jadeo, cuando inevitablemente su cuerpo embiste el mío- mierda...

- Mmmm...uf..

- No se gana, dolcezza, solo se pierde...

- Entonces que tengo que hacer para perder.

Peeta se aparta, llevándome consigo. Se mantiene sobre sus rodillas, mientras mis piernas se hunden en el colchón y mis labios capturan los suyos. Nuestro beso no tiene nada que ver con el amor que nos profesamos. Es salvaje, rudo, meramente carnal. Nunca antes había experimentado esta clase de hambre por nada. Ahora siento que necesito hacer contacto con su piel a riesgo de muerte, que lo necesito a él y su mente fusionada a la mía. Necesito sus besos, su aliento en mi boca, su lengua invadiendo cada centímetro de piel, sus ojos cerrados, su expresión de suma concentración. Lo necesito todo, como ahora.

- No me detengas ahora por favor- le suplico, aferrándome a su cuello. Peeta entierra la cabeza en mi hombro- tu también quieres, tú también lo deseas, lo necesitas...

Peeta asiente

- Solo uno más, uno más

- Necesito más que uno para quedar satisfecha

Peeta gime, y se abraza más a mí.

- Me has domesticado- confiesa entonces.

- Sí, lo sé- respondo, susurrando. Peeta reposa mi espalda sobre la cama, cambiando la posición. No permito que sus labios me abandonen- no quería que te fueras, y encontré la forma de hacerte volver y estar aquí, conmigo.

- Siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme volver, siempre...-gime sobre mis labios. Su agarre se afianza, y sus movimientos son más tensos y ambiciosos- ...pero este es un juego demasiado peligroso, diabla, no podemos mantenernos así.

- No..no...no te apartes, no te detengas ahora..

- No- me dice. Su frente está perlada en sudor, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Acaricio su rostro, logrando que pierda el control un poquito- no lo haré, pero luego de esto haremos un cambios en nuestros roles; mentira por verdad. Ocultar por Revelar. Me estoy perdiendo en el infierno, y tengo miedo, miedo a perderte, miedo a destruirte en formas imposibles de reparar.

- Seré fuerte- respondo, acariciando sus mejillas- seré fuerte, por tí y por mí, y nuestra hija.

- No puedo perderte otra vez

- Peeta

Nos abrazamos, nos aferramos el uno al otro con temor a desaparecer. Su angustia es mi angustia, su pena es mi pena, su temor es mi temor.

- Te amo, Katniss, sin tí mi vida es una mierda. Una mierda barata y sucia, y destructiva. Te necesito, ¿no lo puedes comprender?

- Sí, lo comprendo

- No

- ¡Sí lo hago!, pero tu no solo te niegas a verlo, sino también a creer. ¿Dudas de mi amor, Peeta?...¿es eso?...¿dudas de lo mucho que te quiero?

- ¿Y entonces por qué quieres dejarme?

- ¿Dejarte?...sólo quiero saber mi verdad, mi pasado, mi presente en el futuro contigo.

- Katniss, ¿que no lo ves?

- Dime.. dime, Peeta. Solo, dime..

- ¡Olvidarás todo si conoces la verdad!, olvidarás todo si recuerdas el pasado, vas a olvidarme a mí, y ya no puedo...no puedo resistir, no soy tan fuerte.

Y entonces todo se reanuda. Sus movimientos, mis gemidos, sus súplicas silenciosas. Estallamos en el más íntimo placer, con un estremecimiento agotador que arrasa con todas nuestras defensas y ataduras. No es suficiente, nunca será suficiente, pero pase lo que pase, los dos tendremos que ceder. Los dos tendremos que sufrir. Los dos tendremos que destruirnos.

- Voy a matarte, mi amor..

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Peeta. Abre los ojos, y lo atraigo para juntar nuestros rostros.

- Voy a matarte, los dos comenzaremos de nuevo, sin importar la gravedad, la profundidad, y erosión de las heridas- lo beso, y Peeta responde- van a ser días muy duros, tendremos que ser fuertes.

- No puedo..- susurra, sobre mis labios. Acomodo mi espalda sobre su pecho, de manera que su rostro se mantenga inmóvil por el escozor de mis labios- tengo miedo.

- Yo también, Dolce, pero los dos sabemos que necesitamos pasar por esto.

- ¿Necesitamos?

- Sí, por nosotros y nuestra hija. No podemos ser la mujer de las pesadillas, y el hombre torturado. No podemos tenernos miedo el uno al otro, no podemos afianzar nuestra unión si algo mucho más pesado que el amor nos consume. Ella necesita a padres completos, ella merece nacer en brazos de un hombre y una mujer cuyos pedazos se recomponen completamente sanos.

- Dios... ¿por qué es tan difícil todo?

- Por que siempre los primeros pasos son difíciles.

Peeta me abraza fuerte, reposando ambas manos sobre mi vientre desnudo.

- Nunca dejaré de luchar por tí, Katniss Everdeen- dice entonces, y deja un beso en mi mejilla- pase lo que pase

- Pase lo que pase- asiento. Y anudo mis dedos en su pelo- siempre vamos a estar juntos.

Peeta sonríe

- ¿Esa es otra de tus mentiras?

- Idiota- digo divertida. Nos besamos lento y profundo- esta es mi primera verdad.

- Yo te he amado en secreto desde siempre, desde que eramos unos niños jamás tuve el valor de decirte nada por miedo a perderte. Toda mi vida he tenido miedo a perderte. Toda mi vida he necesitado de tu piel, tu contacto, tu aceptación. Toda mi vida...

Sonrío, y acaricio su nariz con la mía.

- ¿Tu primera mentira?

Peeta mueve la cabeza en negación. Sus ojos azules me consumen; oscuros, salvajes, hambrientos.

- No, preciosa, esta es mi primera revelación.


	33. Chapter 33

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 33**

**Verdades**

_Es mi primera revelación_

No puedo dejar pasar esto, por lo que salgo disparada hacia el primer piso, apenas con un albornoz de Peeta. Mis pies se conducen desesperados hacia la sala, donde en mi i-pod, las tostadas y la mermelada pasaron a segundo plano. Activo el aparato, presiono la aplicación para grabar y digo:

"Peeta me ha amado desde siempre. Él tenía miedo de decirme...él...él me conoce desde que somos niños, no sé como y a que nivel, pero me conocía entonces"

Para cuando termino con mi mensaje, Peeta aparece con unos jeans, jadeando y una mirada horrorizada.

- Kat..

- No pasa nada- le digo para calmarlo. Salto a sus brazos y me acurruco contra su pecho- es solo, bueno yo..

- ¿Estás bien?

- Estaba haciendo algo- le digo. Me duele la cabeza, pero omito esa parte; seguro es por la falta de sueño.

- ¿Algo?- pregunta con recelo.

Me aparto y sonrío. Estoy...estoy que me muero de los nervios, pero él ya dio el primer paso. Yo debo ser valiente y hacer lo mismo. ¿Cómo vamos a mejorar nuestra relación si nos pasamos recayendo en nuestros malos hábitos? Pero maldita sea, qué difícil es pasar del dicho al hecho.

Dios, dame fuerza.

- Peeta...- empiezo. Me muerdo el labio inferior, y entierro mis uñas en sus antebrazos- Peeta. Peeta. Peeta.

Peet alza una ceja.

- ¿Katniss?

- Estoy grabando- su expresión desconfiada cambia drásticamente. Mierda, elevo una plegaria antes de continuar -...grabando los hechos.

- ¿Grabando los hechos?

- Hum...

Y sin desperdiciar mi cuota de valentía, saco los audífonos y abro la carpeta con mis grabaciones. Peeta no dice nada mientras los minutos pasan, solo mantiene su cuerpo erguido y la mirada en el piso. Al terminar, él mismo se quita los audífonos y me entrega el aparato.

- ¿Pensabas hacer esto?- pregunta. Me mira, pero no sé que pensar de lo que transmiten sus ojos- grabar y recordar cuando las cosas escapen de tu cabeza.

- Si

- ¿Pensabas contarme al respecto?

- No

Peeta asiente. Luego camina hasta el extremo de la enorme sala, donde una pared falsa da hacia unos sillones. Con Peeta le llamamos nuestro lugar secreto.

Lo sigo, cerrando nuestro pequeño espacio como si necesitáramos intimidad. Peeta está sentado en un sofá largo color crema. Yo tomo un par de cojines del sofá junto al suyo, y me uno a su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás molesto?- le pregunto. Peeta me abraza, y suspira.

- Nop

- ¿Y entonces?-Se remueve incómodo, obligándome a levantarme de sus brazos para encontrar sus ojos. - ...sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, sabes que podemos..

- Solo estaba pensando, Katniss- me dice, con una sonrisa tierna- no estoy evadiendo el tema.

Sonrío, y escondo la mirada.

- Es raro comportarnos de este modo, parecemos unos niños.

- Estoy seguro que los niños no hacen las cosas que nosotros hacemos, cariño.

Ambos nos reímos, y yo descargo un golpe sobre el pecho de Peeta.

- No me molestes, sabes que me avergüenza.

- Lo sé- me dice. Deja un beso sobre mi cabeza, y luego me abraza- ¿creo que podemos hacer algo, sabes?

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto, extrañada.

- Hacer algo con tus grabaciones- me explica. Me acomodo de manera de quedar frente a frente, beso sus labios brevemente, y luego lo miro expectante- pienso que quizás si lo hacemos con Haymitch, las cosas resulten bien...y tú...

- No sé si Haymitch quiera- le digo, dubitativa- y Effie...no sé, Peet

- Es mejor apoyarnos en médicos, tu padre quizás pueda hacer algo por nosotros, ir poco a poco...

- Poco a poco espero no sea sinónimo de nunca.

- Kat

- Solo decía- respondo. Le saco la lengua y luego presiono sus cachetes- me gustas cuando te pones serio, es realmente sexy.

- ¿Realmente sexy?-pregunta extrañado. Luego abre mucho los ojos- a veces me das miedo.

- Hormonas, las mujeres somos muy hormonales, ya sabes...el útero y esas cosas..

Peeta entrecierra los ojos, y hace una mueca divertida.

- Estoy seguro que no tengo un útero como para hacerme una idea.

Me encojo de hombros

- Me refería a tu útero virtual, ya sabes...como cuando uno dice ¡me estás hinchando las pelotas!...pero nosotras no tenemos bolas...gracias a Dios...

Peeta alza una ceja.

- No sé cómo es que terminamos hablando de bolas y úteros, pero lo que sí es que si vamos a hacer esto debe ser poco a poco. Seremos padres dentro de dos meses, Kat- dice, usando un tono sombrío- no me molesta lo de compartir tus pechos con mi nena, pero tendré serios problemas si no cuento contigo durante los primeros meses con la bebé...

- Insisto en que puede ser un niño- le digo, y beso su pecho- ¿no te gustaría un niño?

Peeta entrecierra los ojos

- Ok, estas muy rara.

Entonces me aparta y se levanta estirando todos los músculos de su anatomía.

OH

POR

DIOS

o_o

- Peeta, eres tan sexy..

- ¿Algo que inquiete tu conciencia, y pretendes liberar tu culpa haciendo gala de tu boca sucia?-pregunta divertido. Luego fatiga un bostezo, y enmaraña su cabecita dorada- ¿lo hacemos otra vez o vamos a la cama?

- Preguntaste dos veces lo mismo- respondo, moviendo las cejas en un 1313. Peeta me mira confundido, intenta hablar, mueve la cabeza y luego simplemente cierra los ojos y pone el puño en su frente- oooooooooh, mi psicopaternurita está perdiendo lo psico...

- No te quemes, diabla.

Me levanto, y cuelgo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

-Creo que ya deberías saber...- digo sobre sus labios- que adoro quemarme, sobre todo si es contigo.

- ¿Ok?

- Me prendes, Peeta. Me conviertes en la chica en llamas- susurro, sonando sexy (o es lo que yo creo)- todo mi cuerpo entra en una maldita combustión sin oxígeno, lo cual no puede ser posible porque para que la oxidación se lleve a cabo se necesita un combustible y un comburente... y

Peeta se ríe.

Lo miro ceñuda

- Ahí está mi chica- dice. Me toma en brazos y abre nuestro cuarto secreto de una patada- eres tan ñoña...

- ¡Eso no fue ñoño!-discuto, haciendo un mohín-¡no te rías! ... ¡fue sexy!

- Oh, sí claro, por su puesto chica en llamas.

- ¡Lo soy!

- Uf, ardes-se burla Peeta. Me acomoda en nuestra cama (un desastre de sábanas y ropa, y...ya no creo que deba llamarle cama) y luego camina a cerrar las persianas- ok, tienes mi autorización para abusar de mí, pero lo que es yo necesito dormir un poco.

- Puedo ser sexy-discuto para mí misma. Peeta vuelve, me abraza por la espalda y besa mi mejilla- aun debo trabajar mis movimientos, pero..

- Buenas noches, cariño.

Cierro los ojos, y beso sus nudillos lastimados.

- No vuelvas a hacer esto, ¿me oíste?

- No, no.

- Te amo, cariño, pero si vuelves a sacar lo psico para lastimarte...

- Me queda claro, Kat-dice, besando mi mejilla- no lo volveré a hacer.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- ¡Bien!-repito, relajando el cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y beso sus nudillos una vez más- ahora vamos a dormir.

Peeta sonríe. El calor de su aliento acaricia mi nuca.

- Mandona-susurra. Besa mi piel y luego me acaricia perezosamente con su nariz- tienes razón, no eres una cría.

Abro los ojos de golpe

- ¿Cómo? ¿cómo? ¿cómo?

_Esto se está poniendo bueno_

- Que soy demasiado sobreprotector contigo.

- ¡Wow!

- Katniss- dice, usando su tono de amenaza. Me río divertida, a la vez que giro un poco para darle un beso.

- Adoro todo este...trabajo nuestro. Los momentos de revelaciones son...me hacen sentir...¡wuh!

- Ok, muy bien chica en llamas- gira, y acomoda su cabecita del lado contrario- buenas noches

- Oh, no...- le digo, más despierta que nunca- ...tienes que terminar donde quedaste, vamos, vamos...no eres una cría Kat, ¿y?...

Tengo que tironear sus hombros para que reacciones. Finalmente Peeta suspira, y termina sobre su espalda, con los ojos cerrados.

- Que soy demasiado sobreprotector contigo-dice, bostezando. Presiona los ojos con fuerza, y luego inclina la cabeza hacia su hombro izquierdo mientras que con la mano frota sus ojos- No eres mi hija, eres mi mujer, mi compañera, somos un equipo, y no te hago ningún bien actuando de esa manera.

- Somos los amantes trágicos- se me ocurre decir.

Los dos nos reímos.

Peeta me mira unos segundos, para luego cerrar los ojos y caer rendido sobre la cama.

- El descanso post-sexo te pone bastante juguetona y creativa-murmura medio dormido-Katniss banana.

- Solo intento decir la verdad, se lo prometí a mi esposo y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Oh, sí claro.

- ¡Desde ahora!-protesto-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas desde ahora.

- Como por ejemplo quedarte en casa mientras yo vuelvo a Italia, hacer caso de las cosas que diga tu madre, y esperar hasta que vuelva para meter la pata otra vez.

- ¿Tienes que ir?- le pregunto.

Peeta asiente.

- Tengo boletos para mañana, dulzura, pero solo será una semana.

- No quiero que te vayas-le digo sincera.

- Yo tampoco.

Miro su rostro descansado, y me entra la agonía de la esposa que verdaderamente no puede pasar día sin su esposo. ¿Cómo fueron aquellos días cuando estuvimos distanciados? Me sentí como la mierda. Y no fue solo por lo de Delly, mis mentiras y engaños. La verdad es que una sensación sofocante se hizo parte de mí, y sin importar la borrachera, el dolor en mi pecho no apaciguaba. No quiero que se vaya. No quiero.

- Peeta, en verdad no quiero que te vayas-Peeta abre un ojo. Yo suspiro- Tenía razón, solo soy una cría.

- ¿Kat?- murmura. Cierra los ojos, y yo sé que está medio inconsciente ya, pero...- ¿podemos hablar de esto en un par de horas?

- Es que verdad verdadera no quiero que te vayas.

- No puedo hacerlo, cariño. Le prometí a Delly que la alcanzaría en Italia y no puedo dejarla lidiar con esto sola- me acuesto sobre su pecho, envolviéndome con sus brazos. El latir de su corazón es casi como mi canción de cuna-Gloss está aquí, al igual que Caesar...son parte de mi familia, y te estarás mucho mejor con ellos, más de lo que imaginas.

- ¿Volveremos a Santiago entonces?

- ¿Es lo que tu quieres?- me pregunta. Se siente bien, creo que es la primera vez que comparte responsabilidades conmigo- ¿te sientes mejor si nos volvemos al departamento.

- Mmm, no-respondo sincera. ¡Amo nuestra casa! Amo el mar, amo estar solos, sin la constante intervención de mis padres, nuestros amigos, su familia..- me gusta aquí, Peet. Pero creo que mientras estás allá será mejor no quedarme sola. Estamos de siete meses, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

- Lo sé, algunos partos se adelantan.

- Sep, por eso mismo creo que puedo sobrevivir una semana sin ti en tu antiguo departamento. Iría al mío, pero un salvaje lo desbarató y sabrá Dios que pasó con mis cosas.

Peeta sonríe.

- Salvaje...-repite, saboreando las palabras- ...las etiquetas que cargo sobre mis hombros son de lo más variadas.

- ¿Cuál de todas te gusta más?

Peeta abre los ojos, solo un poquito.

- Maldito italiano psicópata hijo del puto Capone.

Me río. Peeta se une a mis carcajadas.

- Vale, me queda claro que cualquier cosa demente y pervertida es lo tuyo.

- ¿Y tí?- pregunta entonces- ¿a tí cual te gusta más?

- Diabla- respondo al segundo- diabla, princesa y tesoro.

Peeta asiente.

- Lo tendré en mente- bosteza, y se acurruca más a mí- diabla, princesa, tesoro, y...Katniss banana.

Mi padre nos mira serio. Es pasado el medio día, nuestros amigos están fuera, y nosotros aquí, en su estudio. Peet y yo viajamos por la noche a nuestro departamento. No me sorprendió que todo se mantuviera en orden, ya que Coin sigue trabajando para nosotros y manteniendo nuestra residencia capitalina.

_Me gusta como suena aquello_

Apenas llegamos me excusé con mis amigos para hablar con mi padre. Aunque a Peeta no le gustan las mentiras, les dije a todos que necesitaba retomar parte de la terapia, y necesitaba a mi esposo conmigo. A mi demente no le quedó de otra que seguirme el juego.

Así que aquí estamos...

Mirándonos con cara de culo, yo maldiciendo por dentro (debo ser la primera en hablar), y sabrá Dios lo que pase por la mente de mi esposo.

- Bueno...-dice Haymitch. Saca un par de copas de su escritorio, una botella con agua, y otra de jugo de naranja- a tu salud, hija-no-hija.

- Me quedo con el jugo de naranja- respondo. Tomo la botella, bebo un trago, bajo la atenta mirada de Peeta- oh, no te preocupes Peet, es una vieja tradición Abernathy-Everdeen.

Peeta se encoje de hombros.

- ¿Y bien?- dice mi padre entonces. Me mira escrutando mi rostro, con su tradicional expresión- suéltalo...ya estoy mentalmente preparado para tus cagazos.

- ¡Ey!

- ¿Es toda una embustera, verdad?- dice Peeta, sonriente. Lo miro ceñuda, a lo que él responde guiñándome un ojo- no la vengo a devolver si es lo que piensa, suegro.

- Me acabas de quitar un peso de encima- responde Haymitch- ...pero a mi favor, te advertí que estaba un tanto tocada en el minuto que me pediste su mano. Y no es que venga de mi parte, Uf...pero del lado de Effie... mejor omito comentarios..

o_o

_Ok, tengo que poner un alto a esto. _

_- _Gracias por advertirme- asiente Peeta- pero es esperanzador que al menos ustedes lleven tanto tiempo en matrimonio, eso quiere decir que ya ha descubierto el modo de soportarlo.

- ¡Peeta!- chillo. Mi papá se ríe a carcajadas.

- Chico, ven a visitar a tu suegro más seguido. Por ser de la familia la terapia te va gratis.

- Lo haré

- ¡Ya basta!- digo, molesta. Refunfuño su buen par de minutos, lanzando dardos contra el loco de mi padre-no-padre, y el maldito demente de mi esposo. Al final es peor, porque los dos se burlan de mí- ...como sea, Haymitch necesitamos tu ayuda.

- ¿Para qué soy bueno?

Le doy un trago a mi botella con jugo de naranja. Después de Peeta, es mi calmante natural.

- Voy a romper la terapia de hipnosis- le suelto de una vez. Haymitch ni se inmuta- ¿no vas a decir nada?

Haymitch se encoge de hombros.

- No...bueno, solo quiero comentar que es sorprendente todo el trabajo que ha hecho el chico contigo- le dice a Peeta, usando un tono serio- Es decir, a mí me tomó años sacarle las cosas de la boca, y ahora la veo aquí, lanzando bombas como avión Estadounidense en guerra que estalle.

_Vale, si tenía la esperanza que esto sería fácil, acaba de morir aquí y ahora. _

_JODER!_

_- _Ok, ¿nos vas a ayudar o no?

- Expone tus razones...- me dice. Se recarga contra su silla favorita y me mira irónico- chico, está muy bien todo lo de ir directo al grano, pero ahora debes trabajar la parte de las explicaciones y esas cosas.

- Mis oídos están abiertos a sus consejos.

- No dudes pedir ayuda, lo más probable es que la necesites.

- ¡Ya paren ustedes dos!- digo, increpando sus sonrisas y chistes de zorrones- ¡Dios!...ni que fueran críos.

- Ya corta el drama, Kat. Te hace falta un tanto de humor-Miro con mi peor cara a mi padre, quien no se afecta en absoluto. - pues bien, tú dirás.

_Oh mierda, aquí vamos. _

- Quiero cortar la terapia de hipnosis

- Eso ya lo dijiste- dice Haymitch. Inclina la cabeza y frunce los labios- me interesan ahora los motivos.

Por qué.

No..

- Solo sé que necesito conocer mi pasado- respondo, segura de mí misma-para continuar mi presente sin viejas trabas en el camino.

Haymitch sonríe. Solo observa mi mano unida a la Peeta, tan blanca por la fuerza que imprimo y a la vez tan firme porque sé que esto es lo que quiero.

- Conociéndote preciosa, sé que no darás paso atrás- dice mi padre. Luego mira a Peeta- y supongo que como siempre, tú vas a estar a su lado.

- Supone bien

Haymitch asiente.

- Katniss, ¿nos dejarías un momento a solas con el chico?

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto. Miro a Peeta, quien sostiene la mirada de mi padre unos instantes, para luego girar hacia mí y sonreír dulcemente.

- Vamos, Kat- dice, dejando un beso en mi frente- esto no será fácil...

_¡Quiero quedarme, maldita sea!_

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Vale- respondo, de mala gana. Me levanto impaciente bajo la atenta mirada de dos hombres a los que amo- estaré abajo.

- ¡Recuerda el sentido del humor, hija-no-hija!

Cierro la puerta y me alejo del estudio de mi padre a zancadas. No quiero que la desconfianza se abra terreno en mí otra vez, no quiero dudar de las intensiones de Peeta, de las palabras de mi padre. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Se supone que nos acercamos a aquellas personas que nos aman precisamente porque sabemos que no seremos defraudados, porque sabemos que contaremos con ellos incondicionalmente, porque la sola certeza de amarnos nos hace creer. ¿Y entonces que es esta inquietud que ahoga? ¿Cuál es el motivo para pensar en volver y pegar oído en la puerta?

- ¡Katniss!

Giro. Peeta viene corriendo sonriente.

- ¿Tan pronto zanjaron el tema?-pregunto, apenas llega a mí. Suena tan falso, que no puedo recriminar la sonrisa burlesca de mi amado y demente esposo.

- Pedí un par de minutos a tu padre, tesoro- dice Peeta, tomando mis manos- ven vamos, hay algo que debo hacer antes que bajes.

Nos devolvemos por la escalera, y luego al pasillo contrario hacia donde están las habitaciones. Me sorprende que a pesar de haber estado aquí solo una vez, Peeta recorra con soltura mi antiguo hogar, busque la puerta de mi habitación, y entre a ella prácticamente arrastrándome. Lo miro confundida.

- Ven aquí-dice, dando golpes sobre la cama- no tengo mucho tiempo.

- Ahm...¿para qué se supone no tienes mucho tiempo?

Me siento a su lado con las mejillas rojas. No puedo evitar pensar en él y yo haciendo...bueno, lo que ustedes ya saben. Pero con mi enorme barriga, el peso de la nena en mi interior, y el asunto de acomodarnos para que resulte bien, nos toma más que unos simples minutos siquiera empezar el placentero trabajo de amarnos.

- Dios- dice Peeta, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿y se supone que yo soy el pervertido?

- Recuerdo que estabas bastante interesado en leer 50 sombras.

Peeta entrecierra los ojos.

- Estaba mucho más interesado en practicar esas cosas del libro contigo.

o_o

- ¡Cristo!-chillo. No puedo evitarlo, porque sí leí ese libro y mi mente corrompida recorre en un flash dichas escenas cambiando a la chica tonta por mí, y al idiota con complejo de Dios por Peeta. Aunque ninguno de los dos seamos eso. - eres un..

- No soy yo el que acaba de imaginarnos haciendo dichas perversiones- repara mi esposo, con una mirada quisquillosa- ni tampoco el que tienes sueños húmedos por abstinencia.

Ok, mis mejillas no pueden enrojecerse más

- Yo no...- suspiro, e intento controlar el volumen de mi voz. Abajo está nuestra familia y amigos- ...tengo sueños húmedos. Los tuve una vez, cuando te fuiste...

- Sí, Delly me habló de ello

- Pero te has encargado de espantar bastante bien dichas...- No puedo terminar esa frase. El rostro de Peeta es una siniestra insinuación de que he hecho justo lo contrario- como sea, ¿qué sucede?

- No intentes distraerme, diabla- dice entonces, con picardía. Sonríe (la típica), y luego se inclina para besar mis labios- en mi favor solo diré que evalúas bastante bien mis prácticas...- susurra sobre mis labios. Pone una mano en mi vientre (supuestamente si hace eso nuestra nena no escucha sus perversiones)- sobre todo aquellas donde uso mi lengua.

Oh, jodida mierda.

- ¡Maldito canalla!- gruño, dejando un golpe sobre su pecho.

Peeta sonríe con satisfacción, para luego saltar de la cama y rebuscar en mis antiguos armarios; vuelve con un libro en mano.

- Ven aquí- dice, señalando sus piernas.

Me muerdo los labios, en un gesto de falsa irritación, para luego hacer lo que dice y pasar mis brazos por su cuello. Inevitablemente beso su mejilla antes de dejarle hablar.

- ¿Reconoces esto?- pregunta.

- Es un libro

Peeta entrecierra los ojos.

- Es una copia de tu Sanderson- dice fastidiado. Luego planta un langüetazo sobre mi mejilla- Primera edición del tercer libro de la trilogía Nacidos de la Bruma.

- ¡Qué!

Peeta sonríe

- Digamos que estuve husmeando entre tus cosas mientras te bañabas.

- ¡Tú!- chillo. Peeta captura mis labios, hasta que mi enfado cede inevitablemente- mierda..

- Shshsh, que nuestros amigos están abajo.

- Vale- digo ceñuda.

Peeta abre el libro y recorre las páginas con el fervor de quien solo ha leído el libro su buen par de veces. Una bomba estalla en mi corazón al darme cuenta que efectivamente lo hizo. ¡Peeta leyó los libros que amo! Quizás soy muy inmadura y torpe, pero la felicidad que siento me hace morder mis labios para contener un grito de puro júbilo. Dios, lo amo tanto.

Esas son la clase de cosas que hacen las personas interesadas en tí. Le importo, pero de una forma que no había considerado antes, y aquello me hace reír como boba y querer darle arrumacos hasta que se esconda el sol.

¡PEETA, TE AMO!

*O*

- Aquí está- dice, manteniendo el libro abierto con una mano, mientras que con la otra me abraza por la cintura. - No soy bueno con las palabras, pero estoy seguro que saliste de ese estudio maquinando mil formas para volver a espiarnos. Eso no está bien, princesa, es una puta falta grave.

- Dime, ¿llevas el registro de las faltas graves que cometo?...así como vamos estoy segura que pasarás toda la vida dándome de azotes.

- Las llevo, eso no lo dudes. Tengo mi lista guardada entre mis muchos archivos que competen a mi esposa. Por si no te lo había comentado hay una carpeta con tu nombre y un amplio expedientes de faltas graves, sueños húmedos, y toda clase de cosas a qué echar mano cuando seas una mala chica.

- No soy tu chica, genio. Soy tu esposa.

Peeta se inclina, y de golpe choca con mis labios en un beso bastante juguetón.

- Lo sé- Suspira, y me recuesta contra su hombro- ahora bien, te dije que no soy bueno haciendo que entiendas cada uno de mis actos, porque debo recalcar que eres una diabla cachonda bastante terca, aunque ese no es el punto. Y pensando en tí, llegué a la conclusión que tal vez tu biblia tuviera algunas respuestas a tus dudas y conspiraciones en mi contra. Espero que luego de esto nuestros problemas maritales cedan un poco...

_**Nacidos de la bruma 3: El Héroe de las Eras. **_

_**Capítulo 28**_

_—¿Estás segura de que se trataba del espíritu de la bruma? —preguntó Elend, frunciendo el ceño, con una carta a medio terminar (escrita en una placa de acero flexible) en la mesa que tenía delante. Había decidido dormir en su camarote a bordo del barco, en vez de en una tienda. No sólo se sentía más cómodo; también se sentía más seguro con paredes a su alrededor, y no con tela._

_Vin suspiró, se sentó en la otra cama, encogió las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. _

_—No lo sé. Me asusté un poco, así que huí._

_—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó Elend, tiritando al recordar lo que le había hecho el espíritu de la bruma._

_—Sazed estaba convencido de que el espíritu de la bruma no era maligno —comentó Vin._

_—Yo también. ¿Recuerdas que yo fui quien se le acercó directamente, diciéndole que creía que era amigo? Ése fue el momento en que me apuñaló._

_Vin negó con la cabeza:_

_—Intentaba impedir que liberara a Ruina. Pensó que, si tú morías, yo tomaría el poder para mí en vez de entregarlo y te curaría._

_—No sabes bien cuáles fueron sus intenciones, Vin. Podrías estar asociando coincidencias._

_—Tal vez. Sin embargo, ayudó a Sazed a descubrir que Ruina alteraba los textos._

_Eso, al menos, era cierto... si lo que contaba Sazed era de fiar. El terrisano se había mostrado un poco... inconsistente desde que Tindwyl había muerto. No, se dijo Elend, sintiendo al instante una puñalada de culpa. No, Sazed es digno de confianza. Puede estar debatiéndose con su fe, pero sigue siendo dos veces más de fiar que el resto de nosotros._

_—¡Oh, Elend! ¡Hay tantas cosas que no sabemos! Últimamente, siento que mi vida es un libro escrito en un idioma que no sé leer. El espíritu de la bruma está relacionado con todo esto, pero no soy capaz de dilucidar cómo._

_—Probablemente esté de nuestro lado —aventuró Elend, aunque era difícil no volver a los recuerdos de lo que había sentido al ser apuñalado y sentir que la vida se le escapaba. Morir, sabiendo lo que eso causaría en Vin._

_Se obligó a volver a la conversación en curso:_

_—Crees que el espíritu de la bruma trató de impedirte liberar a Ruina, y Sazed dice que le dio información importante. Eso lo convierte en el enemigo de nuestro enemigo._

_—Por el momento —repuso Vin—. Pero el espíritu de la bruma es mucho más débil que Ruina. Los he sentido a ambos. Ruina era... enorme. Poderoso. Puede oír todo lo que decimos, puede ver todos los sitios a la vez. En cambio, el espíritu de la bruma es mucho más débil. Más bien un recuerdo que una verdadera fuerza o poder._

_—¿Sigues creyendo que te odia?_

_Vin se encogió de hombros:_

_—Hace más de un año que no lo veo. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que no es el tipo de ser que cambie, y siempre he sentido odio y animosidad en él. —Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño—. Eso fue el principio. La noche en que vi por primera vez el espíritu de la bruma fue cuando empecé a sentir que las brumas ya no eran mi hogar._

_—¿Estás segura de que el espíritu no es lo que mata a la gente y las hace enfermar?_

_Vin asintió:_

_—Sí, estoy segura._

_En esto se mostraba inflexible, aunque Elend consideraba que se precipitaba un poco al juzgar. ¿Algo espectral, moviéndose en las brumas? Parecía el tipo de cosa que se podía relacionar con las personas muertas súbitamente en esas mismas brumas._  
_Naturalmente, esas personas no morían apuñaladas, sino entre estertores. Elend suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Su carta inacabada a Lord Yomen permanecía sobre la mesa: tendría que volver a ella por la mañana._

_—Elend —dijo Vin—. Esta noche, le dije a alguien que detendría la caída de ceniza y volvería el sol amarillo._

_Elend arqueó una ceja:_

_—¿A ese informador con el que hablaste?_

_Vin asintió._

_Los dos guardaron silencio._

_—No esperaba que fueras a admitir algo así —comentó él por fin._

_—Soy el Héroe de las Eras, ¿no? Incluso Sazed lo dijo, antes de que empezara a volverse raro. Es mi destino._

_—¿El mismo «destino» que dijo que tomarías el poder del Pozo de la Ascensión, y luego lo liberarías por el bien de la humanidad?_

_Vin asintió._

_—Vin —dijo Elend con una sonrisa—. En realidad, no creo que el «destino» sea algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos ahora mismo. Quiero decir, tenemos pruebas de que Ruina retorció las profecías para engañar a la gente y así ser liberado._

_—Alguien tiene que preocuparse por la ceniza —repuso Vin._

_No había mucho que él pudiera decir a eso. Su parte lógica quería discutir, argumentar que deberían concentrarse en las cosas que podían hacer: crear un gobierno estable, descubrir los secretos que había dejado el Lord Legislador, asegurar los suministros de los depósitos. Sin embargo, la constante caída de ceniza parecía volverse aún más densa. Si eso continuaba, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el cielo fuera sólo una sólida tormenta negra de ceniza._

_Le resultaba difícil pensar que Vin, su esposa, pudiera hacer algo respecto al color del cielo o la ceniza. Demoux tiene razón, pensó, pasando los dedos por la carta metálica a Lord Yomen. No soy un buen miembro de la Iglesia del Superviviente._

_La contempló, sentada en la cama al otro lado del camarote, la expresión distante mientras pensaba en cosas que no deberían ser responsabilidad suya. Aun después de haber pasado toda la noche saltando por la ciudad, aun después de los largos días de viaje, aun con el rostro manchado de ceniza, era hermosa._

_En ese momento, Elend advirtió algo. Vin no necesitaba que otra persona la adorara. No necesitaba otro fiel creyente como Demoux, y mucho menos a Elend. Él no tenía que ser un buen miembro de la Iglesia del Superviviente. Tenía que ser un buen marido._

_—Bueno, está bien —dijo—. Hagámoslo._

_—¿El qué? —preguntó Vin._

_—Salvar el mundo. Detener la ceniza._

_Vin bufó en voz baja:_

_—Haces que parezca un chiste._

_—No, lo digo en serio —contestó él, poniéndose en pie—. Si esto es lo que consideras que tienes que hacer, lo que consideras que eres, hagámoslo. Ayudaré como pueda._

_—¿Y tu discurso de antes? —recordó Vin—. En la última cueva de almacenaje, hablaste de la división del trabajo. Yo con las brumas, tú uniendo al imperio._

_—Me equivoqué._

_Vin sonrió, y de repente Elend sintió como si el mundo se hubiera enmendado un poquito._

_—Bien —dijo él, sentándose en la cama junto a ella—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?_

_Vin hizo una pausa._

_—Sí —contestó—. Pero no puedo decírtela._

_Elend frunció el ceño._

_—No es que no me fíe de ti —aclaró Vin—. Es Ruina. En la última caverna de almacenaje encontré una segunda inscripción en la placa, casi al pie. Me advertía que todo lo que hablara, o escribiera, sería conocido por nuestro enemigo. Así que, si hablamos demasiado, sabrá nuestros planes._

_—Eso dificulta un poco que trabajemos juntos en el problema._

_Vin le agarró las manos:_

_—Elend, ¿sabes por qué al final accedí a casarme contigo?_

_Elend negó con la cabeza._

_—Porque me di cuenta de que confiabas en mí —dijo Vin—. Confiabas en mí como nadie lo ha hecho antes. Esa noche, cuando luché contra Zane, decidí que tenía que darte mi confianza. Esta fuerza que está destruyendo el mundo... tenemos algo que no puede comprender. No necesito forzosamente tu ayuda, sino tu confianza. Tu esperanza. Nunca la he tenido en mí misma, y confío en la tuya._

_Elend asintió despacio:_

_—Cuenta con ella._

_—Gracias._

_—¿Sabes? —añadió Elend—. Aquellos días en que te negabas a casarte conmigo, yo no paraba de pensar en lo extraña que eras._

_Ella arqueó una ceja._

_—¡Vaya, qué romántico!_

_Elend sonrió:_

_—¡Oh, venga ya! Tienes que admitir que no eres corriente, Vin. Eres una extraña mezcla de noble, pícara callejera y gata. Además, en nuestros tres breves años juntos, has conseguido matar no sólo a mi dios, sino a mi padre, mi hermano y mi prometida. Es como una especie de saña homicida. Una extraña base para nuestra relación, ¿no?_

_Vin se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco._

_—Me alegro de no tener más parientes cercanos —dijo Elend. Entonces la miró—: Excepto tú, claro._

_—No voy a ahogarme, si es a lo que quieres llegar._

_—No —dijo Elend—. Lo siento. Es que... bueno, ya sabes. Da igual: te estaba explicando algo. Al final, dejé de preocuparme por lo extraña que parecías. Me di cuenta de que no importaba si te comprendía, porque confiaba en ti. ¿Tiene sentido? Sea como sea, supongo que estoy diciendo que te apoyo. No sé qué estás haciendo, y no tengo ninguna pista de cómo vas a conseguirlo. Pero, bueno, confío en que lo harás._

Peeta cierra el libro. No es necesario que continúe porque de tanto leerlo recuerdo de memoria las escenas y palabras de cada uno de sus personajes.

- ¿Y, bien?- pregunta, tras una pausa.

- ¿Sabes cuántas veces me he preguntado por qué no podemos tener un matrimonio como Vin y Elend?

Peeta sonríe.

- Eso es imposible, princesa.

- Lo sé, es ficción.

- No me refería a eso- dice serio. Deja el libro en la cama, y entonces me abraza con cariño- en primer lugar para que nuestro matrimonio sea así, los dos tendríamos que ser nacidos de la bruma.

- Aquello sería genial- digo, con una sonrisa tonta.

Peeta asiente.

- Bueno, como decía...en segundo lugar yo debería ser un emperador justo y preocupado por las muchas cosas que implica ser un buen emperador. Me pasaría el día lleno de problemas: con un ejército al cual proteger, una esposa loca y más fuerte que yo, preocupado de las batallas contra los kolos, preocupado por tí y tu preocupante indiferencia hacia la precaución, preocupado por mis amigos, las brumas, la gente que muere de hambre. Sería un hombre con tantos problemas con los que lidiar que apenas y tendría tiempo para quitarte la ropa y hacerte el amor.

- Siempre he pensado como Elend no se volvió loco.

Peeta sonríe.

- Eso es porque Elend es fuerte- dice, y me mira con sus ojos azul primavera- de una forma diferente a la que es Vin. Mientras leía el libro me daba cuenta de lo parecidas y diferentes que son ustedes. A pesar de ser una ladrona hosca y preocupada por mantener el pellejo, Vin tiene un intenso deseo de proteger a todos aquellos que ella ama. Se preocupa por sus amigos y Elend, ése es su objetivo en la vida, y los demás pueden irse a la mierda. La gente confía en ella, pero Vin nunca ha querido despertar aquel fervor en las personas, solo quería proteger a sus seres amados, nada más.

- Como la chica de la película que fuimos a ver...la del hambre.

Peeta me mira confundido unos segundos, luego su rostro se ilumina y rechaza mi comentario.

- No, no. Ésa Juana de Arco es egoísmo puro- dice, con un deje de disgusto. Luego se encoge de hombros y continúa: - su relación no habría resultado si los dos hubieran sido físicamente fuertes. Elend es la fuerza emocional de Vin, Vin es la fuerza física de Elend. Ni la una ni la otra es mejor, son un complemento, y el éxito de su relación está en no reprochar lo que a uno le falta del otro. En no pensar siguiendo los discursos de los demás. En no creer que deben librar la guerra solos, y por sobre todas las cosas, siendo honestos consigo mismos.

Peeta hace una pausa, dejándome procesar sus palabras.

- Solo somos seres humano, princesa- añade entonces, sonriendo tristemente- jamás será fácil porque todo implica una lucha constante contra lo que queremos y debemos, contra la moral y la virtud, contra el precio de nuestra acciones, contra el resultado. Hasta para comer un dulce libramos una batalla interna, con los pensamientos de hacerlo o no, y cada evaluación al respecto. A algunos les va bien siendo como Vin, y simplemente actuando, a otros le va bien siendo como Elend, pero ninguna de las dos formas son reprochables, ni mucho menos...todas implican cierto voto de confianza.

- Yo confío en tí.

- No mientas, Kat- dice, con cansancio- prometiste que no lo harías.

- Peeta, yo te amo, confío en tí, yo..

- Amar y confiar son cosas diferentes, princesa- señala entonces, jugando con mi trenza. - yo te amo al borde de la paranoia, pero si confiara en tí entonces dejaría de dudar que hay ciertas cosas para lo que no estas lista. Si confiara en tí, entonces no tendría a todo un contingente siguiendo tus pasos, si confiara en ti, entonces no tendría miedo de perderte.

Sus palabras despiertan en mí un arrebatador sentimiento de culpa. No puedo evitar impulsarme y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Y Peeta se deja caer sobre la cama, dejándose acunar. Los dos imprimimos la fuerza necesaria para demostrarle al otro la necesidad que sentimos. Hemos actuado en contra de nuestra relación, y requiere un esfuerzo sobrehumano encarar el problema. Nunca imaginé que fuera tan complicado.

- Se debe tener valor y coraje para luchar por aquellas cosas que nos importan- susurro, recordando las palabras de Elric. Otro de mis libros favoritos: Prisioneros de la Piel, de luzyla Langley.

Peeta asiente.

- Es agotador, pero lo es aun más pelear para defender posturas equivocadas- dice, dejando besos en mi cuello- con amor no basta- añade, separándose de mí, para vernos a los ojos- el amor es solo la guinda de la torta.

- Lo siento

Peeta frunce el ceño

- ¿Por qué?

- Tendrás que tenerme mucha paciencia todos los años que pasemos juntos.

Peeta sonríe, y deja un beso sobre mi frente.

- Asumí el reto desde el primer día que te vi- dice entonces, con voz alegre- cuando dije que serías mía, acepté también todas las implicancias.

Sonrío, pero suspiro abatida.

- Tengo miedo, Peet

- Yo también

Cierro los ojos, y permito que él me acurruque, y me bese, y haga todos los mimos que estime necesarios.

- Toma tiempo confiar ciegamente, princesa, pero estoy convencido que se vuelve mucho más fácil si somos honestos con el otro.

- No más mentiras, ni engaños, ni tretas, ni omisiones.

- No más mentiras, ni engaños, ni tretas, ni omisiones- repite Peeta- ahora dime en lo que estabas pensando mientras bajabas.

Me encojo entre sus brazos, y toma su buen par de segundos relajarme completamente.

- Quería volver para escuchar lo que hablabas con mi padre- digo de sopetón.

- Lo sabía- dice Peeta, con aire victorioso. Salgo de mi escondite, y lo miro molesta. - no te enfades.

- ¿En qué pensabas tú?- le pregunto. Peeta acaricia mis mejillas.

- En que debía salir cuanto antes para impedir tus planes.

Sonrío, y lo atraigo hacia mí, para un beso.

_Uno de hombre y mujer. _

- Anda, mi papá te esperando.

- Está bien- responde, sonriente.

Nos levantamos: Peeta camina hacia la puerta, yo me quedo en mi cama un rato más.

- No armes tretas en mi contra- dice antes de salir.

- Haré mi mejor intento, cariño.

Peeta me guiña un ojo y abre la puerta.

- Oh, Annie- dice, apresuradamente- lo siento.

Me río, porque la puerta dio con el rostro de mi amiga.

- Mierda, Peeta- gruñe Annie- Effie me mandó a buscarlos, Haymitch me mandó a buscarte, y ahora yo me llevo el premio.

- Lo siento- repite Peeta, de buen humor.

Abraza a Annie, y luego sale cerrando la puerta.

- Apareciste justo- le digo, en tono burlón.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- pregunta mi amiga. Se sienta a mi lado, corriendo a Sanderson injustamente al final de la cama- ¿cómo va la reconciliación?

- De maravillas.

- Vaya- dice mi amiga.- Finn me dijo que necesitarías apoyo moral...

- Apoyo, contención, ayuda...si hubieras aparecido dos días atrás te estaría dando las gracias, pero Peeta tiene razón cuando dice que los problemas de nuestro matrimonio debemos resolverlos juntos.

- Peet es un genio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Oh vamos... lo que se espera de tí es que salgas huyendo, no que le hagas cara a los problemas.

- Amiga, yo también te quiero.

Annie se ríe, y me abraza por los hombros. Luego se dedica a darle mimos a mi nena.

- Faltan dos meses para que mi ahijada venga a atormentar sus vidas.

- Oh-Dios-mío

- Bien dicho, amiga- dice Annie. Entonces se aparta y se sienta a lo indio. Yo la quedo mirando interrogante- vale..

- Suéltalo

Annie suspira

- En tu ausencia Delly y yo nos acercamos bastante- empieza. Un estremecimiento me recorre de punta apunta, y tengo que presionar mis manos para ocultar el nerviosismo- ahora sé por qué lo del loco Odair, el Katniss banana, y algunas cosas de los padres de Peeta.

Me levanto.

Annie se remueve incómoda.

- Dios..

- Definitivamente hay algo contigo, amiga- añade entonces- Finnick piensa que no me doy cuenta, pero al parecer hacerse la tonta arroja más resultados que actuar como una paranoica.

- Es lo que hace Damon en Prisioneros de la Piel-comento, de espaldas a ella.

Mierda, esta son la clase de cosas que no veo venir. Un momento y todo esta bien, y al siguiente la puta curiosidad me está carcomiendo y tirando de mí como la diabla que soy. ¡No lo hagas Kat! ¡No lo hagas Kat! ¡No lo hagas Kat!

- No lo hagas, Kat-dice Annie, entonces- es obvio que libras una batalla interna del porte de un buque.

- No, está bien.

- Vamos, amiga- me dice la enana, como si tras lanzar la bomba deberíamos hacer como si nada- tu mamá me estaba contando unas cosas...

- No, espera..

- Katniss- dice Annie, con cansancio- mierda, metí la pata. ¡Ya!...¡olvídalo! a mi ahijada no le hace bien.

Tiene razón. Tiene razón.

Control Kat

¡MIERDA!

Annie abre la puerta. Está a punto de salir, y yo...

- ¡Espera!

Mi amiga me mira, suspira, y cierra la puerta.

- Que cagazo

- Cagazo o no, ya hablaste- le digo, y la culpa no me detiene. _Lo siento Peeta- _ahora tienes que decirme lo que sabes.

_Pero nuestro matrimonio no puede ser como el de Vin y Elend_


	34. Chapter 34

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 34**

**Maldad**

- ¡Katniss!- dice mi madre, entrando a mi cuarto- ¡Annie! ¡Katniss!...por favor, hasta cuando tengo que esperarlas.

_MIERDA_

Annie me mira, dejando una vez más que yo decida al respecto. Suspiro, y aunque dije que quería saber...no puedo frenar esta sensación de alivio. Esta calma gracias a la intervención de mi madre. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan alacrana? Segundos antes jurando abandonar mis malas costumbres, y al siguiente estoy recayendo al pecado que supone una exquisita droga.

Por eso abrazo a mi madre, y le doy un guiño a Annie.

Por primera vez, aunque con ayuda de los demás, puedo cumplir lo que prometo.

La tarde transcurre entre bromas aburridas, recuentos de nuestros días por separado, mi loca aventura al susodicho pueblo. Mi madre y Annie me apartan para nada más hablar de mi nena. Les comenté respecto a la seguridad de Peeta en cuanto al sexo de la bebé, y aunque se supone que lo tenía en mente, pasé por alto lo del nombre.

- ¿Aun no tienen un nombre?- me pregunta Annie.

Me encojo de hombros, ganando un reproche de mi madre.

- ¡Katniss!

- Aun tenemos tiempo mamá.

- Bueno..- dice refunfuñona. Se acomoda el vestido, y corrobora su peinado- Effie es un excelente nombre para una Mellark, ¿no crees?...Effie Katniss Mellark.

- Me gusta más Effie Annie...- comenta mi amiga.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

- Ni lo uno, ni lo otro- les explico. Doy un sorbo a mi taza de té, aprovechando para buscar a Peeta- lo decidiremos con...

Haymitch me interrumpe, dejando un beso sonoro en la mejilla de mi madre. Está algo pasado de copas, y siempre que cae en ese estado se pone bastante cariñoso. Effie se levanta entre risas y protestas, Annie parte en busca de Finn, que sigue en el club de machos junto con Peeta, Caesar y Gloss.

No hay necesidad de remarcar que mi esposo es el único con sus sentidos intactos.

- Te digo que las mujeres son una perdición- dice Finn, con su voz ebria-...¿conoces a mi amigo Peeta, Gloss?

Gloss asiente.

- Yo también conozco a mi amigo Peeta- añade Finn, rodeando al rubio sobre los hombros- y te digo que se ha vuelto completamente loco por una mujer...¡Loco!...¡Demente!

- Ok- dice Peeta, en cuanto los alcanzo. Annie está como una energúmena con Finn, quien la mira ceñudo y algo divertido- Kat, nos vamos.

- ¡Katniss?- pregunta Finn- ¡Katniss! ¡mi chica!

- Mí chica- enfatiza Caesar, rodeándome con sus brazos. El hombre sonríe, y su aliento me obliga a apartarme- mi pequeña sobrina, tanto nos hizo esperar, tanto sufrió nuestro Peeta por no poder olvidarla, cuanta desazón por...

- ¿Ooook?- dice Peet, tomándome del brazo. Luego toma a Caesar por los hombros y lo sienta en el sofá, mientras que Gloss termina una última botella- se quedarán en casa de Katniss, ¿crees le moleste a tu madre?

- No, no pasa nada.

- Finn...vamos...

- No te preocupes, Peeta- dice mi amiga, tomando a Finn del brazo- yo me encargo de mi hombre.

-¿Segura que puedes?

- No te preocupes, Peet. Ustedes vayan a casa, tienes un viaje en un par de horas...- señala. Peeta me toma de la mano- Kat, iré mañana a verte.

- Ok, te espero.

- Te quiero- grita mi amiga, medio doblada por el peso de Finn.

- ¡Tengan cuidado!

Antes de partir a nuestro hogar cerramos todas las ventanas, nos despedimos de mi madre, y recostamos a Caesar y Gloss en los sillones. Durante el camino Peeta no comenta gran cosa, por el contrario se dedica a cantar las canciones de los Pixies; tras mi protesta por la repetitiva Nirvana, sacó otra de sus bandas grunge.

Tampoco insisto con el tema de la charla con papá, aunque obviamente me muero por saber. Supongo que Haymitch hablará conmigo luego...

- Si no detienes la pensadera vas a colapsar de un momento a otro

_¿Uhm?_

Peeta me da un golpe sobre la nariz. Estoy en medio de la cama sentada a lo indio, haciendo dormir a la bebé...o al menos eso creo. No sé como le vamos hacer ahora que Peeta parta a Italia.

- ¿Tienes todo listo?- pregunto, saliendo del aturdimiento.

- Yep- responde. Revisa una carpeta de cuero con sus documentos, y luego consulta con su reloj- hum...tengo el tiempo justo para bañarme y salir.

- Ve entonces

Peeta frunce el ceño

- ¿No me acompañas?- pregunta.

Niego y abandono mi posición.

- Creo que voy a esperarte en la cama- le digo. Me estiro perezosamente y me lanzo hacia las almohadas.

Peeta se levanta y camina hacia los armarios. A pesar de haber estado aquí durante mucho tiempo, aun mi corazón da un vuelco y se despiertan las mariposas en mi vientre. Creo que nos costará dormirnos temprano a la bebé y a mí. Después de todo este departamento está cargado de mis mejores y peores momentos. Obviamente me quedo con los mejores.

Tengo la cama semi-abierta cuando Peeta vuelve con ropa en mano.

- Tu pijama- me indica. Me lanza una de sus poleras- dejé unas cuantas en el armario para que puedas estar más cómoda.

- Deberías dejarme toda tus camisas y poleras- le digo sonriente.

Peeta sonríe también, y luego desaparece tras la puerta del baño.

Cuando escucho el agua, me cambio rápidamente y salgo disparada hacia su estudio. Creo que de las pocas cosas que se nos quedaron en el departamento los libros de fotografías son lo que más siento. Los tomo todos, aunque no es como si completemos varios con fotos nuestras, pero prometo que los vacíos sí que los llenaremos con nuestros recuerdos. Mientras Peeta esté fuera quiero armar una colección para nuestra nena, con las ecografías y las pocas fotografías que nos hemos tomado yo estando embarazada. Me pregunto por qué no lo hemos hecho más a menudo. Somos muy fotogénicos.

Tomo varios álbumes y vuelvo a nuestro cuarto. Peeta ya salió de la ducha y ahora seca su perfecta anatomía con total descaro. Tampoco y es que me importe, tiene un cuerpo que me da envidia.

XD

Rayos...

_Sí que tendré que ponerme al día con los ejercicios. _

Me meto bajo las mantas y ordeno los álbumes en una torre. Peeta se viste, pero sé que cada tantos me dirige miradas interrogativas. Seguro piensa que es otra de mis escenas de niña; quiero demostrarle que es todo lo contrario.

Tomo a Langley, distraída, abro una página al azar y me envuelvo de su fantasía.

- Ahmm, ¿Katniss?

- Sí, Peeta

- ¿Estás bien?

- Aham

- ¿Segura?

- Sep

- 100% segura, o un 50%

Detengo mi lectura, alzo la mirada para encontrar los ojos azules de mis esposo. Está abotonando su camisa...

_¿Irá de traje?_

_¿Por qué irá de traje?_

_¿A dónde rayos va a ir que necesita usar su traje?_

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Tomo una inspiración profunda y apaciguo mis celos. Peeta acomoda la camisa blanca bajo el pantalón gris, y se lanza a la cama como un felino, hasta llegar a mi lado. Su beso me toma por sorpresa.

- Te estás tomando demasiado bien esto de mi partida- dice, y deja un beso sobre mi panza- ¿verdad que sí, cariño? ¿verdad que sí?

Y la traidora de mi nena patea, pronunciando aun más la sonrisa perversa de su padre.

- Ya basta ustedes dos- digo molesta. Me acomodo sobre la almohada y dejo que Peeta se siente a mi lado. - ¿cuánto tiempo queda?

Peeta besa mi hombro.

- Debería estar saliendo ahora mismo.

No puedo disimular mi mueca de fastidio, pensé que al menos podríamos charlar...o hacer otras cosas de despedida.

- No debí ir a la comida en casa de mis padres- me lamento, volviéndome para abrazar lo más fuerte posible a mi esposo. Pego la nariz a su cuello e intento grabar su olor en mi memoria- así te hubiera tenido todas esas horas para mí...

- Volveré pronto

- Más te vale, estoy de siete meses, no querrás perder el nacimiento de tu primera hija.

- ¿Mi primera hija?- pregunta divertido.

Me aparto de su cuello y observo su rostro pícaro.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto ceñuda.

Peeta se abalanza sobre mí, y me besa con pasión y algo de angustia. La verdad es que yo también me siento así: angustiada, nerviosa, temerosa de pasar lejos del hombre que ha distorsionado mi mente y reconstruido a su merced.

- Has dicho nuestra primera hija, princesa- dice en un susurro, soltando y mordiendo mis labios en el proceso- eso me huele a una puerta abierta para que vengan muchos hijos más.

o_o

_Oh, no_

_La maternidad es un regalo, pero sin duda el hombre la lleva fácil sin todo el cambio a la que una se somete. ¡Debo mantener un peso extra en mi barriguita! ...es tierno, sí, pero peso es peso. _

_- _¿Estás demente?- le pregunto, apartándome. Peeta me aprisiona entre su cuerpo y la almohada y descarga otro beso cargado en aprensión- Peeta..

- Pensé que aquella parte ya la habíamos superado, diabla..

Lo acerco a mí y lo beso desesperada.

¿Por qué me hace esto?

Debimos mantener distancia lo más posible, ahora será imposible que lo deje partir.

- No quiero que te vayas...- suspiro sobre su boca. Beso sus labios, su cuello y poco a poco desabrocho los botones de su camisa- no lo hagas, quédate conmigo... tú también quieres quedarte conmigo, ¿verdad que sí? ¿verdad?

Peeta asiente, y me permite quitarle la camisa. Ya desnudo su abdomen, me cargo sobre su costado para indicarle que gire. Inmediatamente me siento sobre él.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste bañarte conmigo?- pregunta. Se mantiene inmóvil dejando que lo bese y muerda todo lo que yo quiera- habría sido mejor despedirnos completamente, a quedar a medias...

- Shshshshsh

- Kat...

- Shshshsh

- Kat, sabes que no puedo

- ¡Lo sé!- le digo. Lo abrazo por los hombros y lo muerdo sin pensar en si lo lastimo o no. Peeta no se queja- tienes suerte que no sea carnívora- le digo- de lo contrario te sacaba el pedazo.

- Creo que no falta poco para eso.

Observo la marca de mis dientes, la piel resentida que seguramente se pondrá morada.

- Para que no olvides a quien le perteneces.

Peeta sonríe y me acaricia con ternura.

- No, jamás lo haría.

Estoy sola.

Mantengo mi mente distraída, al principio con la lectura de la distópica fantasía de Luzyla Langley y su Nuevo Mundo. Me gusta lo que expone... me gusta que descubriera que el mundo es una distopía tal y como los construimos, y que la utopía implica un precio demasiado alto como para acceder a ella, y que es perder la calidad de humanos con todo lo que ello implica.

_"Para alcanzar un mundo así se sacrifica la naturaleza salvaje a la que pertenecemos. Somos lo que somos, sin etiquetas de positivo o negativo, y lo único que podemos hacer es conducir el mundo hacia la mejor alternativa posible"_

Leciel no lo entendía entonces, tampoco los desestimados.

_"El peor error que comente el hombre es pensar que "otro" es capas de hacer algo bueno con sus bienes"_

_- ¿Qué es más fácil, Leciel? - pregunta Clay. Sus manos lastimadas de tanto pulir, y los ojos cansados por el trabajo excesivo. Leciel se pregunta cual de todas las caras del hombre es la verdadera: el profundo, el rudo, el indiferente e implacable que desprecia a los desestimados. - ¿apostar tus bienes a riesgo de perder todo, o apostar los bienes de alguien más?_

Apostar lo de los demás, me digo a mí misma. Si tuviera que elegir entre arriesgar la vida de un ser querido o la de alguien más, evidentemente, y con toda la crueldad que ello significa, prefiero que muera otro. Otro que no sea Peeta, mi nena, mis padres, mis amigos.

_Y entre Peeta, mi hija y mis amigos, estaría dispuesta a elegir a mi familia. _

Cierro el libro de los Prisioneros, tomo mis álbumes de fotos y repaso las últimas que nos tomamos antes de estar embarazada. Habíamos ido a unas fondas para celebrar las fiestas patrias, y para variar Peeta se enfermó. Había apostado contra Finnick en quien llegaba más lejos con el palo ensebado y se desató una lluvia de aquellas.

El muy porfiado no quiso desistir, y aunque tuvo que repetir la experiencia casi por una hora, finalmente lo consiguió. Lo que restó del fin de semana tuve que cuidarlo dándole sopa y cambiando los güateros.

Un mes de novios y me sometí a la dura experiencia de verlo todo moquiento, afiebrado, y con la nariz roja.

_- ¡Dios, Peeta!... si no te quedas quieto voy a vaciar el jarabe entero. _

_- Ésa es la idea, Dolcezza..._

_- ¡Abre la boca, maldita sea!_

_- ¡Y una mierda!..._

_- ¡Peeta!_

Al final siempre terminaba ganando yo, lo cual sumó muchas faltas graves a mi expediente. Me burlaba de su cara horrible, las ojeras, la nariz roja y su voz cansada. La mayor parte del tiempo lo observaba dormir, acariciaba su espalda esparciendo el mentolato, y me queda acurrucada a su lado hasta que despertaba para la siguiente dosis del jarabe.

¡Benditas fiestas patrias!

Repaso diferentes fotos en distintas etapas de nuestra relación. Están algunas en la playa, al día de ir a la fiesta donde el vecino de Annie, están las del cumpleaños (cuando nos conocimos), hay algunas disfrazados (cuando el tío pilló a Annie y Finn en su noche temática), también hay algunas fotos de domingos con mis padres, las que nos sacamos en el concierto de los Arctic Monkeys, también hay una en la galería del museo cuando fuimos a la exposición de Cinna.

Tantas fotos, y ni siquiera es como si hubiéramos estado tanto tiempo juntos. Nuestra relación ha sido tan vertiginosa; acosada, luego novios, comprometidos, embarazados, y finalmente casados.

No hemos saltado todos y cada uno de los cánones de las relaciones, pero lo más impresionante es que no lo siento como algo malo. Solo es algo que debía pasar, que está bien...

Qué es lo que estaba esperando toda mi vida.

No sé si la parte de quedar embarazada a los 25 hubiera sido parte de mi filosofía de vida previo a conocer a Peeta, pero ahora mismo me estoy replanteando tener otro bebé apenas nuestra nena cumpla el año. Y quizás concebir unos cuantos más. De pronto todo me parece posible, soportable, simple...

Es increíble que un año atrás estuviera llorando por culpa de mi crisis vocacional, y hoy todo lo que quiero hacer de mí es una buena madre.

**¡CRACK!**

¿Un portazo?

No creo que a Peeta se le haya quedado algo, es muy poco probable.

_¿Será Annie?_

_¿Será mi madre?_

_Ellas son las únicas con llaves de nuestro departamento. _

- ¿Peeta?

Dejo los álbumes al costado de la cama, y camino hacia la puerta.

- ¿Peeta?- repito. Abro la puerta y enciendo las luces del pasillo- ¿Peeta?...¿olvidaste algo cariño?

Hum...nada.

_Quizás lo imaginé. _

Voy por mi móvil en mi bolso y le envío un mensaje a Annie y a madre. Me devuelvo hacia la puerta, envolviéndome en uno de los polerones de Peeta, y finalmente salgo a recorrer el segundo piso.

- ¿Peeta?- pregunto- Peeeetaaa

Entro en la sala, luego a las habitaciones, el estudio, y a su sala prohibida...ahora sin los cuadros. Me devuelvo sobre mis pasos, con mi gesto característico de arrugar la nariz, y voy apagando luz tras luz, hasta dejar la casa a oscuras.

_Estoy siendo paranoica, definitivamente no hubo tal golpe. _

Como aun es relativamente temprano, y la soledad me causó algo de hambre, bajo en busca de un aperitivo saludable. Peeta me restringe la comida basura, como él le llama, y al final solo tengo permiso para comer un chocolate mensual, y mis dulces en raciones semanales.

T_T

Jodido esposo me he buscado.

El primer piso está tal y como lo encontramos al volver de casa de mis padres. Prendo la luz de la cocina y voy directo al refrigerador; pepsi, frituras, galletas de chocolate...

_Hummm_

Pepsi y Waffer será.

Como no tengo a Peeta para limpiar lo que desordeno, me tomo la pepsi sentada en el banquillo, acompañada de un par de waffer con mermelada de mora. Creo que debo ir a comprar unos cuantos frascos más. Nos hicimos adictos a las tostadas con mermelada, pero le prometí a Peet que solo haríamos ese viaje juntos...

- Humm, nena- le digo a mi hija. Sé que será una niña, no sé si porque Peeta me convenció, o solo porque una madre sabe estas cosas- bueno, tu papá nos abandonó momentáneamente, así que tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar de ambas. Como sabrás no es lo mío, pero prometo no hacer una estupidez mientras estamos solas...vale, siempre hago estupideces...pero ahora intentaré ser menos Katniss y más madre para tí...

Acaricio mi abdomen de embarazada, y una sonrisa aflora tontamente de mis labios.

- Solo para tí...

Al terminar mi aperitivo saludable, boto las cosas a la basura y apago las luces. Por cautela, doy una revisada al resto del primer piso.

Nada..

Algo cansada, vuelvo a la escaleras y me dispongo a pasar mi primera noche sin la compañía de mi demente esposo..

_OH VAMOS! _

Me regaño a mí misma cuando al pensar en él, mi mente evoca su olor, y su tacto. Se me pone la piel de gallina nada más sentir...

Esperen, sí es su olor.

- ¿Peeta?

Subo las escaleras, motivada por su fragancia característica, y abro la puerta de nuestro cuarto de un golpe.

- ¡PEETA!...¡POR QUÉ NO RESPONDES CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Pero no es Peeta..

- Clove

La mujer sonríe, con la botella del perfume de Peeta en sus manos.

- Veo que a tí también te gusta- dice, dejando la botella sobre nuestra cama. Luego toma una de las fotografías y sonríe con sorna- yo me habría visto mucho mejor en ese vestido..

- ¿Disculpa?- digo, abrazando protectoramente a mi nena.

No me aparto de la puerta.

- Que yo me habría visto mucho mejor en ese traje, puerca tragona.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

Clove sonríe y toma unas cuantas fotos más.

- He venido a darte una visita, ahora que Peeta no está, seguro te sientes sola.

- Agradezco tu amabilidad.

- Oh, no te preocupes querida- responde, con voz falsa. Se sienta en nuestra cama, y ve las fotos con ansiedad- tenemos mucho en común, solo cuando tienes sexo conoces verdaderamente bien a otra persona, y yo tuve tanto sexo con Peeta...

- Sal de aquí- le digo molesta. La maldita aun conserva su figura, mientras que yo

...argggg maldita zorra!

- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber a qué vine?

- A hacerme compañía, ya me has acompañado lo suficiente.

Clove se ríe

- Katniss, la noche es tan jóven...vamos, ven aquí- señala el costado de su cama- ¡ven!...hay un montón de cosas en las que vas a estar muy interesada...

- Dugh!...nop- respondo irónica. Estaré muy embarazada, pero aún puedo aplica ojos-bolas-estómago con esta puta- si me vienes a buscar para que pague tus cirugías, te advierto que no tengo un peso..

Clove parpadea confundida.

- ¡Ohhh!...te refieres a tu ataque en la oficina...

- Créeme, no lo lamento ni un poco.

- Eres una salvaje- me dice, sin humor- pero Peeta tiene razón cuando me dice que eres divertida..

_¿Peeta?_

_No...esto es lo que ella quiere hacer. Esto es lo que busca, Peeta no ha vuelto a estar con ella. _

- No sabes la pena que das...- le digo, recargando mi espalda contra la puerta- ¿en serio? crees que porque vengas aquí a hablar estupideces yo voy a dudar de mi esposo, y entonces tu tendrás la oportunidad de volver con él...y blahblahblah...ten algo de dignidad Clove, en serio, ya superalo.

- ¿Superarlo?- pregunta. Tira las fotografías y se levanta- ¿superarlo?...tu misma debes saber que Peeta es imposible de superar...

_Bueno, si yo fuera la ex-novia de Peeta, también estaría desesperada por recuperarlo. Seguro la pobre se ha vuelto loca por lo mismo. _

_- _Entonces busca a un psiquiatra, Peeta es mío.

Clove sonríe.

Camina poco a poco, meciendo sus perfectas caderas al ritmo de sus ojos malignos. Por instinto retrocedo y termino al umbral de la puerta.

- Peeta es mío. Peeta es mío. Peeta es mío- repite. Saborea sus labios rojos, para luego fijar la mirada en mí- que frase, ¿seguirás diciendo lo mismo cuando te enteres de la verdad?

- ¿Te puedes ir?

- ¿No recuerdas mi primer regalo, verdad?...Peeta seguramente quemó las fotos.

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

- De tu hermoso pasado- dice lentamente- de tí y Peeta.

Un fuerte escalofrío me recorre. Cierro los ojos un momento, haciendo acopio a mi valor, y al siguiente hago frente a la mujer intrusa, que camina libremente por nuestro cuarto.

Maldita zorra

- En serio, estoy cansada- le digo, esforzándome por parecer ruda- ya tengo suficiente de tí y todas las malditas que pretenden acercarse a mi esposo.

- No te mereces a ese hombre, eres una zorra que lo único que ha hecho es destruirle la vida.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Qué tienes?...¿qué le haces?- pregunta entonces- los he visto teniendo relaciones y te puedo asegurar que le he dado mejores orgasmos que tú, al punto de dejarlo ciego un par de segundos. ¿Tu puedes hacer eso? ¿puedes? ...y ahora estas como vaca y seguro Peeta debe cargar contigo...¿que no te cansas de ser una lasca? ¿que no te cansas de arruinar su vida?

o_o

_¿Cómo?_

_¡Maldita enferma!_

- ¡Ya basta Clove! ¡vete!

- No te mereces su amor- añade entonces, con lágrimas en los ojos- yo lo trataba bien, yo lo hacía olvidar. Cuando me contó su historia me imaginé a una mujer despampanante y sensual, no a esta vaca insípida que tengo en frente. ¿Que mierda le hiciste para ponerlo así? ¿cómo es posible que te prefiera, aun cuando fuiste tú quien le arruinó la vida?

- ¡De qué mierda estás hablando!- chillo, mosqueada.

_Ya está bueno de mierdas. _

- Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo recuerdas- dice, acercándose a mí- eres una maldita zorra...y te odio...

- Vaya novedad- respondo, recordando las miradas de las mujeres al verme junto a Peeta. Esto es más de los mismo.

- No te pases de lista estúpida...

- En serio Clove, mi padre es psiquiatra, no hace bien estar tan amargada

Clove se burla

- ¡Al menos tendrás quien te ayude con todo esto!- la miro confundida, ya en medio del pasillo- ¡pero por qué!- chilla ofuscada. Abro los ojos como plato, tengo experiencia lidiando con dementes, pero ésta lo es nivel Dios- ¿por qué? ¡si eres tan fea! ¡tan tonta!...cómo puedes gustarle, cómo puedes hacerlo feliz...todos nuestros años juntos y jamás pude hacerlo sonreír...

- Peeta es feliz porque me ama- le digo nerviosa. Estoy a punto de ir con ella y acariciarle la espalda. Pobre tipa, ¡está loca!- y bueno, su amor es correspondido.

- ¡No!- chilla, y se tira al suelo- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

_Vale, tiene buen cuerpo pero está loca. _

_No me extraña que los hombres salgan corriendo luego de usar su..._

_AHÁM!_

_AHORA ENTENDÍ POR QUÉ FINN Y PEETA DECÍAN QUE ELLA ERA SOLO UN.._

- ¡Maldita!

El golpe me pilla desprevenida, al punto de aturdirme un tanto. Toco mi nariz, sangra y arde.

- ¡Pero que rayos te pasa!- grito. Clove me mira con los ojos desorbitados- ¡hija de puta, estoy embarazada!

Clove mira mi vientre.

Lo que leo en sus ojos me obliga a retroceder y buscar un lugar donde esconderme.

- Solo es un problema más- dice para sí misma- solo un problema más, puedo con esto, puedo con esto...yo puedo hacerlo, puedo con esto. Peeta no va a odiarme, Peeta no va a odiarme-Antes de que me salte encime, me alejo asustada hacia el estudio de Peeta. - ¡NO!

Clove me tira de la trenza, y yo aprovecho para enterrar mis uñas en su rostro.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡DEBO DESTRUIRTE!- grita descontrolada- ¡DEBO DESTRUIR LO QUE ERES Y NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁS CON PEETA!

- ¡Clove!- le digo desesperada. Lucho, jalando su pelo de choclo, y aferrando mi otra mano al cuello de su camisa. - ¡Ah!

- PERO TAMBIÉN DEBO MATAR A TU BEBÉ

En un segundo mi agarre se afloja, y ella lo aprovecha para deshacerse de mí y atestar otro golpe contra mi rostro. El impacto me hace tambalear, pero no es eso lo que me lanza al vacío.

Es Clove, quien me empuja por las escaleras.


	35. Chapter 35

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 35**

**Pérdida**

_Dios...no...Dios...no...Dios..._

Me muevo lentamente. Me duele todo, pero lo que más me importa ahora es mi nena.

¡Mi nena!

Giro, apoyándome en los brazos, hasta poder dar la vuelta y terminar sentada. Me entra el pánico al notar en la escalera un rastro de sangre, pero al comprobar que proviene de mí, no precisamente de mi útero sino de mi cabeza, una especie de calma atenaza mi corazón solo para poder enfocarme en el estado de mi niña.

Pongo la mano sobre mi vientre..

_Por favor, patea, por favor, patea, por favor..._

_- _Sí que eres dura...

Con lágrimas en los ojos enfrento a Clove, bajando por las escaleras. Trae en las manos un sobre amarillo.

- Peeta va a matarte- le digo, buscando hacer tiempo para poder salir de esta- ...y si él no te encuentra lo hará Delly, Caesar, Gloss, y todo el clan Mellark Capone.

Clove se estremece un instante, más al siguiente reacciona y vacía el contenido del sobre: son fotografías.

- Peeta está ocupado en Italia lidiando con la muerte de tu querido padre...

- ¿Qué?

Temblorosa tomo una de las fotografías: somos Peeta y yo, pero de niños.

_Mon cœur est mort cinq en Août, et mon âme_

_Mi corazón ha muerto un cinco de agosto, así como mi alma._

Todos los recuerdos corren como el agua estancada en una represa. Es algo mágico, solo por ponerle un nombre, algo que imaginaba peor de lo que realmente es. Es algo liberador. Y cuando mi nena patea el alivio me permite disfrutar de los fragmentos de segundos cuando todo vuelve a mí. Todo lo que no debió salir.

Lloro, haciendo que Clove me mire confundida. Lloro, y me río. Toco mi mejilla, y con horror me doy cuenta que no es un sueño. Que efectivamente esa hija de puta me tiró escalera abajo, que ahora mismo esperaba una reacción distinta, y que me mira con odio mientras yo no paro de recordar.

Mi casa.

Mi madre, mi padre, el tiempo en el bosque.

El lugar donde escondía mi arco.

El día cuando nos arrebataron parte de nuestro hogar para construir enormes mansiones.

La tarde que escuché la voz de Peeta.

Todos esos días observándole desde un arbusto. La emoción que sentí cuando dejó el libro, y la especie de rutina establecida: él dejaba el libro, y yo una bolsa con cerezas.

Cuando resbaló del árbol, y luego me enojé con él.

u_u

Peeta ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo, al igual que Finnick. Recuerdo nuestra infancia, y luego se arma todo un borrón que esclarece conmigo en un hospital. Los pantalones blancos de alguien que se aleja.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

La voz de Clove me saca del trance.

- ¿Gracias?- respondo irónica, enfocando la mirada en ella. Luce desconcertada- gracias por devolverme estas fotografías- respondo, ordenando las miles de fotos de mi niñez.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta, su voz en una octava más alta. Pobre mujer- ¿Cómo? ... tú no sabías, te vigilé, ¡no sabías!

- ¿Que Peeta, mi esposo, me habló de nuestro pasado?

- ¡Mientes!

- No- respondo. Me arrastro hacia la escalera y descanso mi espalda contra el pilar del primer escalón. Clove gruñe- Peeta y yo hemos trabajado en esto, él me dijo la verdad sobre nuestro pasado, y yo poco a poco he comenzado a recordar.

- No...no...no.. ¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!

Por supuesto que estoy mintiendo, ¿pero, qué más hacer? Es obvio que ésta maldita vino con intenciones de matarme o volverme loca. Quizás y hubiera sido mejor fingir mis dolores de cabeza...como sea, ya no lo hice. Por lo mismo me mantengo confiada haciendo hora hasta que Annie o mi madre...o quien sea...aparezcan. ¡Por Dios!

Además está claro que aun faltan los detalles sórdidos...

Y no sé si quiero escucharlos ahora.

_Hay que rayos, por supuesto que no quiero escucharlos ahora. ¡Maldita sea!_

- Bueno- digo, apartando mi lío mental- ya está, ya lo sabes, tu plan se fue a la mierda, ahora si eres tan amable, la puerta está a un costado.

Clove mira en dirección a la puerta. Las luces que se proyectan por los ventanales son un claro indicio que mis plegarias han sido escuchadas. Respiro por fin relajada del todo.

Clove sin embargo, ya atrapada, aparta la mirada hecha una furia. Me mira con horror, y asco, y a la vez frustrada porque evidentemente su plan homicida no tendrá lugar. ¡Pooooooooooobre! Ya me la imagino luego, intentando desaparecer del universo, mientras el clan Capone le da caza. Sería divertido. ¡Pagaría por verlo!

- Dime algo que recuerdes con Peeta- dice entonces- dime lo que sea. En nuestros momentos íntimos él me contó todo sobre ustedes.

- Ya corta el drama

- Solo hazlo- insiste, y da un paso hacia mí- mientras Peeta descansaba por nuestras actividades me hablaba sobre tí. Yo odiaba que lo hiciera, pero ahora mismo veo como sacarle provecho a todo el asunto. Anda, ¿no decías que ya recordabas?...cuéntame uno de los recuerdos que tienes con Peeta.

Mi mente despierta sin que yo lo pida. Envía un momento en particular, quizás asociado a que fue de las pocas cosas que recordé sin que se necesitara un golpazo. Lo recordé en un sueño.

- Quería que Peeta viera mi casa- comienzo entonces. Cierro los ojos y nos veo allí, justo sobre el árbol. - ...quería que viera, no sé por qué, solo... lo llevé hacia el área donde normalmente cazaba, escogí el típico árbol con protuberancias, y le indiqué como escalar. Por cada movimiento que hacía, Peeta lo imitaba. Alcanzamos la suficiente altura como para ver la Veta...

La Veta. Un lugar olvidado por Dios. Un lugar oscuro y sucio en medio de las hermosas residenciales en el bosque, y el camino que llevaba a otro pueblo igual de bello. Cuando veía mi casa siempre me preguntaba cómo es que se mantenía en pie, toda retorcida y abierta. Aparecen entonces los rostros de mis padres, sólo sus rostros. La amargura impresa en mi mamá, el cansancio de papá por las extenuantes jornadas laborales. Yo y mi necesidad por aportar con algo.

- Y él quería ir allí, ¿por qué quería ir allí?... era estúpido- gruño mal humorada, y frunzo el ceño. Hasta me siento enojada. - ...no me avergonzaba el hecho que conociera a mis padres, es solo...

- Eres tan estúpida- comenta Clove.

La miro con desaprobación. Luego continúo:

- Por eso bajé más rápido de lo normal. Le dije a Peeta que no era mi amigo, no quería decirlo, solo necesitaba hacerlo. Estar molesta con él, cuando verdaderamente estaba molesta conmigo. Entonces Peeta resbaló y se cayó.

- Me contó eso, y también que lo odiaste. Que pasaste días sin hablar con él.

Cierro los ojos y las imágenes vuelven: su voz, su rostro confundido, mi mal humor.

Ahora mismo estoy apática, resolviendo mis emociones, y descubriendo a la vieja Katniss en mí; una más valiente, gruñona, esquiva, hosca, y por sobre todo, superviviente.

- Mis padres me obligaron a ir a verle. Mi mamá fue conmigo un mes después del accidente...una casa enorme y hermosa. Los padres de Peeta iban de salida. Se ofrecieron llevar a mi mamá y yo me quedé a solas con él, prometiendo cuidarle...- Sonrío. No puedo creer lo perra que puedo llegar a ser- ¡y yo no quería cuidarle! quería huir, escapar, salir al bosque y esconderme. Hacer cualquier cosa menos estar ahí con él.

- Y Peeta se levantó de la cama y te ofreció comida.

- No podía rechazarlo, estaba muerta de hambre- respondo a la defensiva. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver al chico rubio y medio cojo, saliendo de la cama- Peeta me sonrió como siempre, me dijo que lo siguiera y bajó hasta el tercer piso donde estaba la cocina... esa casa era impresionante. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan limpio, tan blanco, tan repleto de detalles. Abrió la puerta de un refrigerador de dos cuerpos...¡lo recuerdo!.. y yo me quedé en la puerta, viendo como entre muecas sacaba alimento tras alimento, y lo dejaba en una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Ni siquiera le ayudé, solo me quedé mirando, aun con las ganas de huir. Entonces Peeta me dijo que entrara y me indicó el asiento frente a él. Puse resistencia por cierto...- y siento como, poco a poco, mi cuerpo despierta esa vieja costumbre. El enfado, la molestia, la vergüenza. La necesidad de no necesitar de nadie- ...y comenzó a abrir esas cajas con cosas que nunca había visto. Probé el cereal, pan, yogurt, queso...- comento, cerrando los ojos. Puedo ver a Peeta, todo magullado, sacando más y más cosas- y leche con chocolate.

_Me aferré a la caja y fue lo único que tomé. Peeta no me miraba mientras comía, solo acercaba los alimentos y luego se concentraba en las vistas del bosque. Cuando se acabó la leche yo quería más, pero no sabía como pedir más, solo quería..._

_Peeta me dijo: "Hay más en el refrigerador, ve y toma las que quieras"_

_Yo no me moví. Solo me aparté asqueada por la debilidad que generó en mí el hambre, y salté de mi puesto: __"Perdón por no ayudarte cuando te caíste"_

_Peeta alzó el rostro: "No puedes dejarme, le prometiste a mis padres.."_

_Molesta, me aparté de la mesa:"¡Ya te pedí disculpas, no te debo nada!"_

_Peeta guardó silencio._

_Saqué lo que tenía colgando del cinturón de mi pantalón, y lo tiré a la mesa. "ahí está mi parte, gracias por dejarme comer, ahora estamos a mano"_

_Peeta suspiró, abatido: "No tienes que darme nada"_

_- "Sí. Paga por paga, aunque tú saliste perdiendo. Te traje cerezas. No encontré moras"_

_- "Katniss"_

_- "Me voy"_

_- "¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?"_

_- _Y no le respondiste- dice Clove, sacándome del recuerdo. Abro los ojos, y la encuentro demasiado cerca de mí- ¡eres una perra!...¡te fuiste y lo dejaste ahí!

Frunzo el ceño.

- Ya te conté lo que querías escuchar- le digo, evadiendo su molestia. La verdad es que no me importa.

Las voces de Annie y de mi madre sacan a Clove del trance. Cuando abren la puerta del departamento, veo el horror en su rostro.

- ¡Katniss!- dice Annie.

Clove se vuelve y atesta una patada en mi vientre.

- ¡Ah!- grito, retorciéndome en dolor. Me invade el remordimiento y la vergüenza. En todo este tiempo había olvidado a mi hija...¡la había olvidado!... mi cuerpo recordó que jamás nunca quiso tener esto dentro- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- vuelvo a gritar, cuando las patadas vuelven, y vuelve, y vuelven hasta que Annie y mi madre logran sacármela de encima.

- ¡Espero lo hayas disfrutado, Katniss!- chilla Clove, riéndose y burlándose- ¡ojalá pueda estar ahí para ver la cara de Peeta!¡para ver como una vez más le haces pedazos su corazón!

Me acuesto en el piso, mareada, y con un intenso dolor. Contracciones, algo se abre paso, quiere abandonarme. Me toco las piernas, y veo mis dedos con sangre.

- Katniss- dice Effie a mi lado. Está temblando, y llora. Yo debería hacer lo mismo- ¡Katniss! ¡mi amor! ¡todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien!- la escucho sollozar.

- Hay que detener la hemorragia, hay que llevarla a un hospital, hay que...

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- grito, y me aferro a las manos de mi madre.

- ¡Por Dios!

- Yo no quería ser madre- balbuceo- yo no quería ser madre, yo no quería ser madre...

Y mientras me voy perdiendo, le pido a mi hija que no me abandone.

No aún.

_Sí te quiero._

_Sí te quiero._

_¡Te quiero mucho!_

_Por favor, no me abandones._


	36. Chapter 36

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 36**

**Perdóname Peeta**

_- ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?_

_¿Y éste que se cree?_

_No sé, la verdad, por qué estoy molesta...aunque bueno sí. Yo no soy niñera de nadie. No quiero estar aquí. No quería venir, me obligaron, y ahora éste me pregunta que por qué estoy molesta. _

_- Me voy- repito de mala gana. _

_- ¡No, Katniss!- dice Peeta- espera, lo siento mucho. Lo siento, no quería caerme del árbol. _

_Giro, y lo encuentro ahí, sosteniéndose de la mesa. _

_- Nadie se cae porque quiere- respondo. _

_Frunzo el ceño. Peeta me mira nervioso y con pánico en los ojos. _

_- Soy muy torpe, no estoy acostumbrado como tú a escalar árboles. _

_- Es obvio_

_- Lo siento, no quería caerme- repite. Y no puedo evitar sentirme molesta._

_¿Por qué se disculpa?_

_¿Debería ser yo quien se disculpe con él?_

_¡Claro!_

_Pero no voy a hacerlo. _

_- No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos- dice entonces. Cojea hacia mí- ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos, verdad?_

_- No sé_

_- Yo..- Peeta balbucea- yo, yo puedo llevar comida, y podemos hacer algo en el bosque...como una casa en el árbol.._

_- No- respondo, descartando esa idea. Yo no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que cazar- no, no tengo tiempo. _

_- Entonces puedo ayudarte a cazar. _

_Alzo una ceja, irónica. ¿Ayudarme a cazar?_

_Sí, como no.._

_- Tú no podrías ayudarme a cazar, mira tu pierna..- le digo asqueada. La verdad es que todo lo que conlleva sangre me da asco, y ahora que miro a Peeta entablillado, no puedo evitar recordar las astillas que le sobresalían en el muslo- no te voy a llevar conmigo nunca más, me estorbarías. _

_- Entonces sigamos leyendo juntos, como antes. _

_Suspiro cansada. _

_- Mira Peeta, yo no sé. Tengo que cazar y ayudar a mi familia, nosotros no somos ricos como tú, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo.. _

_- Pero si nos juntamos en las tardes.._

_- No, mejor no- respondo. La verdad es que quiero decirle que sí, pero no me siento bien viéndolo así, por mi culpa- mejor no, ¿vale?. Gracias por el desayuno. _

_- Katniss, espera...-insiste Peeta. Intenta avanzar, pero en verdad le duele la pierna. _

_- ¿Para qué quieres ser mi amigo?_

_Le pregunto porque no lo entiendo. Peeta es el primer amigo que tengo, pero nunca había pensado que la amistad fuera de esta forma. Ojalá no lo hubiera conocido. De haber evitado hablarle ahora no tendría estos problemas. _

_Peeta tarda en responder. _

_- Eres genial.._

_- No te creo_

_- ¡Lo eres!- dice con convicción. Da otro paso- no tengo amigos_

_- Tienes al rubio raro de al lado- señalo. Su amigo Finnick, la verdad, no me cae bien- Finnick_

_- No es tan raro cuando lo conoces- me dice Peeta, sonriendo. - y sí eres genial, eres mejor que yo y Finn juntos. _

_- Aún así..._

_- Y quería pedirte que me enseñaras a usar el arco_

_No puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas. Peeta me mira extraño, pero en seguida se ríe también sin entender nada. Me río porque primero me dice que seamos genial y ahora quiere que le enseñe a usar el arco. Me recuerdo que así es la gente, siempre quieren algo a cambio. Además, los ricos, tienen tiempo libre y yo no soy un juguete para su tiempo libre. _

_- No eres un juguete para mi tiempo libre- dice Peeta. Me sorprende. Siempre hace eso- somos amigos, Katniss. Quiero ser tu amigo. _

_- ¿Amigos?_

_Peeta asiente. _

_Lo pienso y no quiero dejar de ser su amiga. Peeta es genial, y no se conocen muchos chicos geniales en la Veta. La mayoría tiene tanta hambre que no piensa en nada más allá de quitarte la comida de la boca. Además, nunca se ha molestado conmigo, ni tampoco se ha burlado por mi condición. Siempre parece sorprendido por las cosas que puedo hacer, y eso me hace sentir bien. _

_Me hace sentir especial._

_- Vale- respondo. Lo digo de golpe, así que lo repito, en caso que no le quedara claro- vale, seamos amigos. _

_Peeta sonríe. _

_- ¿Amigos?- pregunta. _

_Frunzo el ceño, porque no se me dan bien las interrogantes. ¿No era esto lo que quería?_

_- Bueno, sí. ¿Ahora no quieres?_

_Peeta avanza aun más. Y no se detiene, a pesar de las muecas de dolor, hasta quedar frente a mí._

_Entonces estira el brazo con la mano extendida, y dice: _

_- Amigos, no. Seremos los mejores amigos. _

_No puedo evitar sonreír. _

_- Mejores amigos por siempre._

_El resto del día lo pasamos en su cuarto. Le tuve que ayudar a llegar allí, aunque tampoco es que me molestara del todo. Aquí descubrí muchas cosas, como las películas y la radio. En mi casa solo hay una tele vieja, que a veces hay que golpear para que no pierda la señal. En el cuarto de Peeta todo parece nuevo, como recién sacado del horno. _

_Y hablando de eso, Peeta es un excelente cocinero. Tenía unas galletas almacenadas en unos tarros transparentes, y como no podía bajar, me dio instrucciones para ir por ellas. Como sus padres no volvieron, tuvimos que arreglárnoslas con recalentado. El día anterior habían comido pasta verde. Peeta me explicó que son tallarines con espinaca. Además se les agrega una preparado de salsa, muy rico, y con la carne asada fue lo mejor. _

_Otra vez tuve que bajar yo, pero esta vez usamos unos "comunicadores especiales". _

_Para hablar por ellos hay que seguir reglas, me dijo Peeta. Uno dice algo, y luego hay que decir "cambio". Y cuando el otro escucha, debe decir "te copio". Así fue como Peeta me dio las instrucciones para calentar todo, y digo todo porque no hubo que hacer cada cosa por separado, dentro de un horno que se enchufa. Preparé dos platos, el mío un poco...demasiado lleno, y el de Peeta con una porción más pequeña. También llevé dos vasos en una de las bandejas, y una botella de zumo de naranja. _

_A media tarde, Peeta me hizo bajar otra vez, por el postre. Comimos helado. Yo me serví tres veces, y sacaba con las galletas de Peeta, y era delicioso. _

_Hicimos todo eso, y ahora nos dedicamos a descansar. _

_- Tienes muchos libros- comento. Peeta me dejó tomar los que quisiera, y me entretuve leyendo algunos- debe ser genial comprar lo que se quiere. _

_- Supongo- responde. Está acostado a mi lado: con la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama, y los pies contra el respaldo- no lo sé, supongo que sí. _

_- ¿Por qué supones?- le pregunto. Lo miro, y él mantiene los ojos fijos en el techo. Sigo su mirada y encuentro una noche estrellada- ¡wow!_

_Peeta sonríe. _

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- ¿Es tan tarde, ya?- le pregunto. Miro hacia atrás, donde hay un hermoso ventanal. Todo en esta casa está en base a vidrio, y descubro que si bien nos ha caído el atardecer, no es de noche ni mucho menos- vaya..._

_- Es una pintura- me dice- yo pinto. _

_- ¡Wow!_

_Peeta se encoje de hombros. _

_- Es lo que se me da bien hacer. _

_- Y cocinar- añado. Peeta sonríe con orgullo, y bueno, a mí me gusta que lo haga. - sabes hacer cosas increíbles. _

_- No creo que cocinar y pintar lo sea. _

_- Yo no sé hacerlo, así que para mí lo es- le explico. Peeta asiente, con las mejillas rojas. Me preocupa, porque se supone que iba a cuidarle. Por eso me apoyo en un brazo, y con la mano contraria le toco las mejillas- hum..._

_- ¿Qué haces?- me pregunta, poniéndose aún más rojo. _

_- Veo si tienes fiebre. _

_- Oh_

_- Creo que estás un poco caliente, debería cerrar las ventanas. _

_- No lo hagas- me pide. Me recuesto a su lado, ceñuda, pero no comento nada al respecto- yo...duermo con las ventanas abiertas. _

_- ¿En serio?- le pregunto. ¿Que no sabe que el bosque es peligroso?- en serio debo enseñarte a usar el arco. _

_- ¿Por qué?- me pregunta. _

_- Bueno, el bosque es peligroso. Podría entrar un animal por la ventana y no tendrías cómo defenderte, aun más con esa pierna mala. _

_Peeta asiente, pensativo. Al hacer ese gesto de concentración me doy cuenta de lo diferentes que somos: él rubio, yo morena. Él blanco, yo aceitunada. Él con ojos azules, los míos grises. Él amable, y yo antipática. Me extraña darme cuenta de ello ahora, y aún más cuando me descubro mirándole fijamente. _

_Me sonrojo cuando me sorprende. _

_- Tienes razón- dice, sin preguntar por qué lo estaba mirando- me vendrán bien unas clases. _

_- Y un arco- digo, atragantándome con las palabras. Controlo mi nerviosismo fijando la mirada en el techo, y luego vago por las paredes, también pintadas. ¡Todo está pintado! Que vergüenza ser tan poco observadora- tu pieza es genial. _

_- Gracias- responde Peeta. _

_Lo miro y sonrío. _

_- ¿Cuánto más han de tardar tus padres?_

_Peeta hace una mueca, pero no entiendo de qué: pena, angustia, miedo. _

_¿Será que sus padres le pegan?_

_- No...no lo sé, quizás ya sea hora de irte. _

_Suspiro. _

_La verdad, es que no me quiero ir. _

_- Tienes razón. _

_- El bosque es peligroso- añade. _

_Bufo, y le miro indiferente. _

_- Es peligroso para tí, que eres un debilucho. Yo sé arreglármelas solas. _

_- Eso ya lo tengo claro, Kat. _

_Me levanto de la cama. _

_- Ahm, llevaré las cosas a la cocina, y me voy. _

_- ¿Vendrás mañana?- me pregunta. Asiento, en tanto recojo toda la basura que dejamos y la meto en la bandeja- ¿a qué hora?_

_- No lo sé, supongo que tarde. _

_- Claro. _

_- ¿Quieres algo para comer?- pregunto, antes de salir- no vayas a bajar solo, te podrías caer. _

_- No, creo que comimos mucho- comenta alegre. Sonrío y miro todas las cosas en la bandeja. Sí, ni yo podría comer nada más- y el baño está en mi pieza. Puedo sobrevivir hasta que lleguen mis padres. _

_- ¿Baño en tu pieza?- pregunto, con la boca abierta. _

_Peeta señala una puerta, al fondo de la habitación. _

_- No te dejé entrar porque está algo desordenado. _

_- No te creo- le digo. Si su pieza parece un santuario, ¿cómo ha de estar mal el baño? Me pica la curiosidad, pero no insisto- mañana entraré aunque no quieras. _

_Peeta sonríe, y yo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_- Me gusta ser tu amigo- dice entonces. _

_- A mí también. _

_- Oye, tiene que llevarte el walkie talkie, y cuando vengas mañana me hablas para saber que has llegado. _

_- ¿Puedo?_

_- Sí- me anima. Aun tengo el aparato en el bolsillo de mi pantalón- será divertido, Katniss banana. _

_- Ok_

_- Perdóname- dice Peeta, de pronto, tomándome desprevenida. Lo miro ceñuda- lo siento, es que..._

_- ¿Qué? ¿no puedo llevarme el aparato?_

_Peeta me mira ceñudo. _

_- Te dije Katniss banana- señala entonces. _

_- Oh- digo. Me encojo de hombros y arrugo la nariz- bueno, supongo que me gusta Katniss banana_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Sep- respondo, y camino hacia la puerta._

_Entonces me doy cuenta que está solo, y que la ventana está abierta. Cruzo el estrecho en tres zancadas, y antes que proteste la cierro de un golpazo. _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Estás solo, algo podría pasarte_

_Peeta inclina la cabeza, y sonríe divertido. _

_- ¿Eres gruñona y algo paranoica, sabes?_

_- Puf, ¿y eso es malo?- pregunto, molesta- se supone que somos amigos, los amigos se cuidan las espaldas. _

_- Sep- responde, imitándome. _

_- Bueno, nos vemos. _

_- Nos vemos, Katniss banana. _

_Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero Peeta no me ve, ya que cerré la puerta antes. Como si fuera un territorio conocido para mí, bajo los pisos hasta la cocina y dejo todo en la mesa. Abro el refrigerador y tomo una caja de leche con chocolate, no creo que a Peeta le importe y además tengo pensado traerle moras mañana. _

_Al bajar hasta el primer piso, escucho unos sonidos medio raros. Son como gemidos o algo así, y la voz es femenina. _

_Me pica la curiosidad. _

_Avanzo hasta unas puertas tras la sala. Ahora los gemidos son más fuertes, y es como si alguien estuviera sufriendo o corriendo. La verdad es que no imagino que rayos pasa del otro lado. _

_- Katniss, Katniss, ¿me copias?, cambio- salto asustada. Es Peeta a través del aparato. _

_Me alejo del salón y camino hacia la puerta. _

_- Sí, te copio, cambio._

_- ¿Aun sigues en la casa?, cambio. _

_- Sep, aún, pero ya estoy saliendo. _

_Hago sonar la puerta para que me crea. _

_- Vale_

_- ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto, preocupada. Quizás necesita de mi ayuda- ¿estás bien?, cambio. _

_- Gruñona, paranoica, y aprensiva, cambio. _

_- Ja, ja, ja, muy divertido, cambio. _

_- No pongas los ojos en blanco. _

_- ¡Cómo sabes que puse los ojos en blanco!_

_- Ahora lo sé. _

_- Argg_

_Conforme me alejo de la casa, el aparato comienza a chirrear. Ya en un punto dejo de escuchar la voz de Peeta, así que retrocedo unos metros. _

_- Creo que es todo, cambio- me dice._

_Miro atenta a mi alrededor, para no olvidar desde donde puedo encender el walkie talkie. _

_- Hum, cambio. _

_- Entonces nos vemos mañana, cambio. _

_- Sí, sí, cambio. _

_Sonrío, y aguardo hasta una respuesta. _

_Creo que en verdad verdadera no quiero irme. _

_En verdad verdadera quiero escuchar su voz, una vez más. _

_- Adiós, Katniss banana. _

_Sonrío, cuando su voz me sorprende. _

_- Olvidaste decir "cambio"_

_- ¡Cambio!_

_Me río con ganas, y Peeta también lo hace. _

_- Vale, adiós, cambio. _

_No puedo evitar mirar atrás. Aunque llegué molesta, debo admitir que hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. _

_- ¡Ah!...¡Peeta!, cambio. _

_- ¡Katniss!- dice, preocupado- ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!_

_Af._

_Ya olvidó seguir la regla. _

_- Peeta, cambio. _

_- Y una mierda- dice- ¿estás bien?_

_- Sí, cambio- respondo con fastidio. ¿Y se supone que yo soy la aprensiva?_

_- Entonces..._

_- Te quería decir que saqué una leche de chocolate, mañana te traeré moras para pagarte, cambio. _

_- No es necesario, Kat, cambio. _

_- Sí, sí lo es, cambio. _

_- Brrrfrfrfrfrfrfrfrfr, cambio- gruñe Peeta. Eso me hace reír. _

_- Brrfrfrfrfrfrfrfrrfrf, para tí también, cambio. _

_Y no le doy tiempo de responder porque salgo corriendo, perdiendo la señal del walkie talkie. Seguro que Peeta me dirá algo al respecto mañana. Y estará bien. Todo estará bien, y será divertido. Serán los días más divertidos y me siento emocionada. Por fin momentos gratos antes de volver a la escuela. Seguro Peeta se irá, y yo solo me quedaré con los recuerdos buenos, pero será algo que no me podrá robar nadie. _

_Sonrío, y me prometo a mí misma pedirle disculpas mañana. _

_Debí hacerlo hoy, decirle "perdóname Peeta, lo siento mucho por abandonarte en el bosque y enviar a alguien a buscarte". Me siento mal, en verdad debí decirle. Quizás pueda conseguir algo interesante además de moras. Lo haré, me esforzaré por ello._

_Para que no sea tan vergonzoso lo haré por walkie talkie:_

_"Perdóname, Peeta, cambio"_

_Y seguro él me dirá:_

_"Te perdono"_


	37. Chapter 37

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 37**

**No dejes que te aparten de mi lado**

Aun me duele el cuerpo cuando salgo de aquel agujero negro. No sé donde estoy, ni que me hicieron. Solo es el dolor. Empiezo a escuchar voces, vagas en un comienzo, y ya luego más nítidas. Distingo la voz de mi madre, de mi padre, Annie...

Peeta.

¡Peeta!

"_¡Espero lo hayas disfrutado, Katniss! ¡ojalá pueda estar ahí para ver la cara de Peeta!¡para ver como una vez más le haces pedazos su corazón!"_

Quiero abrir los ojos. Necesito abrir los ojos, decirle que estoy bien, que todo va a estar bien porque lo recuerdo, porque no he olvidado nuestros momentos juntos, porque lo amo. Quiero abrir los ojos pero algo me lo impide. Me entra el pánico, porque ni siquiera me puedo mover un centímetro, solo escuchar, solo sentir.

Estoy segura que es Peeta quien acaricia mis manos.

- Katniss está bien- escucho decir a alguien que no conozco. La presión de Peeta sobre mis manos aumenta, y luego se convierten en caricias- Katniss por ahora se mantiene estable, logramos detener la hemorragia y estabilizar al feto.

- La niña va a estar bien- dice mi madre, con voz acongojada. Casi es como si viera su nariz roja, y el pañuelo limpiando sus lágrimas- ¿esto traerá alguna consecuencia?

- Por el momento no sabría decirle, señora Abernathy, pero le aseguro que haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para todo salga bien en el momento del parto.

- ¿Katniss se mantendrá en un coma inducido hasta entonces?- pregunta Annie.

- Sí- responden- ...Katniss perdió tapón mucoso, pero gracias a Dios que no tuvo un desprendimiento total de la placenta. Hasta ahora los registros fetales arrojan buenos resultados, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a pasar contratiempos. Lo mejor es que se quede aquí, estable, tranquila, y bajo la vigilancia constante del personal.

- Entendemos- dice Haymitch, con voz ronca- mil gracias por hacer esto, Portia, en verdad no tengo palabras.

- Sabes que cuentas con nosotros- responde la mujer, Portia- estaré en mi oficina, y no se preocupen, me haré cargo personalmente de Katniss.

Entonces se escucha un portazo, y el silencio que se prolonga me hace sentir incómoda. ¿Que pasó? ¿por qué no habla nadie? ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Peeta entrelaza su mano con la mía y acaricia mi argolla de matrimonio.

- Bueno, no podemos hacer más-dice Annie- lo mejor es que volvamos mañana y hagamos turnos. Siempre debe haber alguien a su lado.

- Yo no me voy a mover de aquí

- ¡Effie!- dice mi padre. Escucho sus tacos moverse por la habitación- cariño, no es bueno seguir con esta discusión. No ahora.

- Quiero que te vayas- dice mi madre en cambio. Sus pisadas van y vienen, van y vienen- quiero que salgas de esta habitación ahora.

- Effie, Peeta es su esposo

- ¡Él es el principal culpable de que Katniss esté en ese estado!- chilla mamá. Pero Peeta no abandona mi mano, tiembla, pero no lo hace- ¿por qué la involucraste en esto? ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? - Effie se acerca. Lo sé, huelo su perfume- ¿y tú? ¿pensabas que no me iba a enterar? ¡cómo pudiste solapar todas estas mentiras!

- Katniss necesitaba saber lo que pasó con ella- responde mi padre. Tengo miedo porque a pesar de todo no se escucha convencido- sabes tan bien como yo que algún día esto pasaría.

- Sabías quien era él- señala mi mamá, ya impaciente- lo sabías, ¡lo reconociste! ¡y no hiciste nada por alejarlo de mi hija!

- De nuestra hija- dice Haymitch.

Entonces otro silencio incómodo se abre paso.

Peeta no suelta mi mano.

- Bueno, ya está bien de todo esto- escucho que dice Annie, enfadada- no debemos tomar decisiones precipitadas. Por el momento Katniss y la niña están bien, solo restan tres semanas para el parto. Concentrémonos en cuidar de ellas hasta entonces, y ya luego, con calma, pensaremos en qué hacer.

- Solo Dios sabe qué cosas le dijo Clove a mi niña- salta mi madre- ...lo siento Annie, eres como mi hija, pero no tienes nada que opinar al respecto. No quiero a este sujeto cerca de mi hija, no lo quiero, y si no lo haces por las buenas lo haces por las malas, ¡aléjate de Katniss!

- Katniss es mi esposa- responde Peeta, abatido. Hay tanta culpa en su voz, tanto miedo. Quisiera poder levantarme, abrazarlo y disculparme por todo lo que está viviendo- y lleva a mi hija en su interior...

- A nuestro lado no le faltará nada- señala Effie- lo sabes. Haremos otra sesión de hipnosis, borraremos tu recuerdo de su memoria..

- ¡No!- responde Peeta.

Su mano se aferra a la mía, y estoy seguro que mira a mi madre con su expresión asesina. Nadie dice nada al respecto, y la tensión de este modo se vuelve palpable. Estoy tan acostumbrada al cuerpo de Peeta, que huelo su esencia, siento su temor recorrer su piel, el cansancio; quizás lleve horas sin dormir, días...

Cuando escucho pasos y sé que esta charla se ha dado por terminada. Y pareciera que no es algo nuevo. Al cerrarse la puerta un chirrido me pone alerta. Peeta no ha soltado mi mano, solo se está moviendo. Es entonces cuando su calor me envuelve en un beso tierno y dulce sobre mi mano, pero además hay lágrimas.

Llora desconsolado como un niño perdido.

Su frente no se despega del dorso de mi mano. Gime, me inunda con su dolor, y no para de pedirme perdón.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho Katniss, lo siento.

"Lo siento"

"Perdóname"

No es necesario

¡Ya basta!

Quiero salir de aquí. Quiero escapar de esta cárcel, poder decirle que todo va a estar bien, poder defenderle y que nadie se atreva a insinuar que me abandone. Él no puede dejarme, no lo resistiría. Lo necesito a mi lado. Lo necesito y le quiero al punto de llorar también.

Me estremezco porque no es justo que nos pase esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el maldito sentido?

- Lo siento- lo escucho sollozar. Estoy angustiada por no alcanzarle, estar tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo- lo siento...tú no sabes, tú no entiendes lo importante que eres para mí. Lo siento, lo siento, nunca quise que nos pasara esto...lo siento, preciosa, lo siento mucho..

Oh, Peeta

T_T

No sigas. Por favor.

Todo va a estar bien.

Vamos a estar bien, olvidaremos esto. Algún día lo haremos, seguiremos estando juntos.

_Por favor no llores_

_- _Solo son tres semanas, princesa...puedes soportar tres semanas, ¿verdad que puedes? Eres fuerte, valiente, y nuestra hija crece en tu interior, solo dale más tiempo. Tiempo para estar fuerte, tiempo para nacer bien, sana y salva. Tú puedes hacerlo, siempre has podido, siempre te has valido de tí misma para salir de las malas, mientras que yo no puedo si no te tengo conmigo. Perdóname, Katniss, perdóname por no protegerte, por no estar ahí...perdóname.

_Perdóname por no decirte que está bien. Lo siento Peeta, lo siento por este dolor._

La noche pasa sin que Peeta deje de repetir lo mucho que me ama. Sus besos en mi mano me consolaban, pero entonces trasladaba mi piel a sus ojos hinchados, a sus lágrimas, y cualquier bálsamo se perdía inútilmente por la corriente.

También sentí su toque sutil en mi vientre. Le habló a nuestra hija de lo mucho que ya la quiere, lo mucho que la necesita, y que pase lo que pase no se aleje de su voz, que no se aparte de nuestro lado, que se aferre a su madre.

Me habló a mi. Me preguntó constantemente si sería capaz de perdonarle por todo el daño que me hizo, me preguntó si aun lo amaba, si le dejaría permanecer a mi lado. Me habló de sus sueños, de las mil ocurrencias que llenaron su cabeza cuando le dije que estaba embarazada. Me habló de todos sus sentimientos a mi lado. De lo emocionante que fue para él volver a verme, de lo mucho que tuvo que contenerse, porque yo estaba ahí, mucho más cerca de lo que en mucho tiempo había estado.

Me habló de sus días en Italia, de todas las veces que intentó pone fin a su vida sin éxito alguno. También me contó lo presente que estaba en su cabeza. A distancia siempre pensó en mí, siempre se preguntaba si estaba bien, si Haymitch y Effie me hacían feliz, si algún día podría recordarle.

- Todo va a salir bien, Peeta- le dice Annie.

Me aterra cuando dejo de sentir su mano. Cuando lo escucho levantarse y alejarse de mí.

- Eso espero- responde Peeta con voz áspera.

Entonces otra vez la puerta se abre, y el inconfundible paso de mi madre me mantiene expectante. Nunca antes me he enfadado con Effie, pero si vuelve a tratar a Peeta de esa manera, si intenta a alejarlo de mí...

- Ten la decencia de no estar aquí cuando yo venga.

- Buenos días, Effie- dice Peeta, irónico como es él. Sonrío, porque me gusta que no se deje amedrentar- un gusto verte también.

- Solo sal de aquí.

- Effie, es mejor que arreglemos esto ahora, porque yo no me voy a alejar de Katniss, no voy a abandonarla.

- Ya puse una orden de alejamiento en tu contra. Que no te sorprenda cuando estés aquí y seguridad te saque a patadas.

- Que lo intenten- responde Peeta, y lo siento más cerca.

Effie gruñe, molesta.

Otra vez la puerta se abre.

- Peeta

Es Delly.

Quien más podría hablar con tanto carisma, y gracia. Entra aunque mi madre le dice que no lo haga, deja un beso en mi frente y una caricia en mi vientre.

- Carina, todos te estamos esperando, tienes que ser fuerte.

- Has el favor de sacar a este tipo de aquí.

- Usted no se meta señora- dice Delly, tan altanera como es ella. Aunque entiendo la actitud de mi madre, se está ganando unos buenos azotes- mi primo tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, como esposo y padre de mi sobrina.

- No les durará demasiado el aire de grandeza- insiste Effie- Clove entregó las pruebas necesarias para alejarte para siempre de la vida de Katniss.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Peeta.

Delly bufa.

- Patrañas, eso es lo que son.

- Pues lo registros a mí me parecieron bastante claros...- Effie pierde la voz entonces, y se larga a llorar- ¿cómo te atreves a seguir aquí? ¿cómo te atreves a reclamarla cuando tú misma le hacías daño en su casa? eres un maldito, pero no dejaré que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija nunca más.

Se hace un silencio.

- Clove entregó pruebas a la policía- dice Delly, agobiada- alegó contra tu actitud violenta con ella y con Katniss, y presentó pruebas. Registros fotográficos y videos.

- Ahora ya lo sabes- dice mi madre, aun llorando- eres un maldito, y pase lo que pase voy a usar todo lo que esté a mi alcance para alejarte de Katniss y nuestra nieta.

- ¿Haymitch?- dice Peeta.

La puerta se cierra, y entonces al ambiente viciado se impregna de su perfume.

- Vete, sal de aquí.

- Sabes que yo no le haría daño nunca.

- Ahora mismo yo no sé nada, chico- responde mi padre- supongo que las cosas se resolverán cuando Katniss despierte, pero en tanto no te quiero cerca ni de ella ni de mi nieta.

- ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer esto!

- Ya lo hicimos, Delly

- Effie, Haymitch- escucho a Annie. Mi madre se acerca y toma mis manos- por favor...

- Fuera, los quiero a todos fuera, tú incluida Annie. Lo siento, pero esto es lo mejor.

- Di lo que quieras, has lo que quieras, nadie va a impedir que esté con mi esposa ahora, en nuestro parto, cuando despierte, cuando nuestra hija abra los ojos. Nadie me va a obligar a estar lejos de ella...

- Vete a la mierda, tú y todos los Mellark

- Vamos, Peeta- escucho a Delly - ...pero esto no se queda así

_No_

_¡No!_

_¡NO!_

_No te vayas, Peeta. No me dejes._

- No me voy a ir de aquí- le escucho decir a Peeta, cansado y con rabia. ¿Cómo no? Mis padres están siendo unos desgraciados- no voy a abandonarla, no otra vez, nunca. No pueden hacer esto- dice, suplicando.

Y sé que Annie y Delly tienen que hacer fuerza para retenerlo, para apartarlo de mi lado y llevárselo a descansar. Es egoísta pero quiero que se quede. Quiero que estemos juntos cuando llegue el momento, cuando la nena abra los ojos...

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, y luego los sollozos de Peeta.

- No volverás a sufrir por su culpa nunca más, tesoro.

Oh, Effie, si supieras.


	38. Chapter 38

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 38**

**Fe**

Despierto sobresaltada. Nadie lo sabe, pero cada día que resta para el parto se convierte en un tormento porque no puedo estar con Peeta. Mi mente flota sin causa alguna para volver. Entra y sale mi conciencia, siempre a su antojo, llevándome al pasado. "Botes contra la corriente"

Gatsby siempre me viene bien.

De sueño en sueño, ola tras ola, vuelvo atrás en mi pequeño barco de fantasía. Los recuerdos buenos se mezclan con los malos. Las pruebas saltan a la vista, las señales que él intentaba hacerme entender de manera desesperada.

Nos veo en la niñez, y durante nuestra relación. Es confuso, como entrar y salir de una habitación a otra. Como hacer una lista de los pensamientos, caótico, con una delgada línea uniendo todo.

Recuerdos.

Por fin, después de tanto dolor, de tanto vacío...

Yo recuerdo.

_I've seen the world done it all_

_Had my cake now, diamonds brilliant, and Bel-Air now_

_Hot summer nights mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, the city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

_- Se me quedó la copia del Gran Gatsby en el camino._

_Lloro._

_Peeta me abraza._

_- Ya...- me dice, meciéndonos- vamos a conseguir una copia original, ¿sí?_

_- Copia original- me río- ¡copia original!... ja-ja-ja-ja...un oxímoron. Me divierten los oxímoron- le explico._

_Peeta se ríe_

_- Mía dolce, dolcezza, estás más tocada que yo._

_- Todavía quiero la copia original- contengo mi risa- ejem, del Gran Gatsby, y el libro, ese para aprender a putear mejor._

_- Vale._

_- ¿Lo prometes?- pregunto._

_Muevo la cabeza por su hombro, y Peeta me acomoda, alzando mi mentón para darme otro beso._

_- Lo prometo._

_Y nos quedamos así, nada más mirándonos. Yo en sus brazos, y él acariciándome. Por cada tanto yo lo traigo hacia mí, y lo beso. Peeta inexplicablemente renuncia al mando, y me permite llevar el ritmo de lo que sea estemos construyendo. Al rozar mi nariz con la suya, un escalofrío me recorre y recuerdo que hace cuestión de minutos estaba sangrando. _

_- Me duele la cabeza...aún..._

_- ¿Tienes pastillas para el dolor?- me pregunta. Niego con la cabeza- maldición. _

_- No importa, solo quiero dormir un poco. Se me pasará. _

_Me levanto de sus piernas, y le permito ayudarme a caminar hasta mi cuarto. _

_- Gracias- le digo, ya en la puerta. _

_- Deja que me quede para cuidarte- dice. Acaricia mi rostro y luego besa mi frente con dulzura- déjame cuidar de tí._

**_._**

**___Y así vamos adelante, botes contra la corriente, incesantemente arrastrados hacia el pasado_**

**___._**

___- ¿Cuidar de mí?_

___- Sí, si no atiendes esas heridas podrían infectarse, y cortarían tu pierna. _

___Abro los ojos desmesuradamente._

___Peeta sonríe y vierte agua sobre mi rodilla herida. _

___- Eres gruñona, Katniss banana- dice, mientras limpia mi piel con su polera- gruñona y terca..._

___- Ya- lo corto. Sé lo que viene. _

___- Tan difícil de complacer_

___Gruño molesta y fijo la mirada hacia el bosque. El viento alza el verde mar, agita los barridos brazos rebosantes de vida. El cabello de Peeta se sacude, pero a él no le molesta. Está concentrado en curarme, es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa así por mí. _

___Somos amigos. Los mejores amigos por siempre. Nos cuidamos las espaldas. _

___- Puedes cuidar de mí- digo entonces. Peeta me mira sorprendido, haciendo una mueca divertida- así como vas, serás mejor que yo con el arco. _

___- No mientas, Katniss_

___- ¡Es cierto!- discuto, y me olvido de la magulladura. - quizás hasta te conviertas en todo un cazador en lo que termine el verano. _

___- Puedo cazar cerezas, ¿a eso te refieres?_

___Sonrío. Peeta también lo hace. _

___- Gracias_

___- ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida. Yo debería agradecerle por limpiar mi herida. _

___Peeta se limpia las manos contra el pantalón. Evade mi mirada. _

___- Por confiar en mí. _

___Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

___Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

___I know you will, I know you will_

___I know that you will_

___Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_- Oh, Peeta- suspiro. Gimo y jadeo, porque aún sobre la ropa, una mano suya busca mi pecho izquierdo- Mío Dolce, Mío, Mío, Mío. Mío Dolce._

_Peeta se queda estático_

_- ¿Qué dijiste?- dice, con un hilo de voz._

_Sonrío, porque es simple. Creo que tantas emociones le han afectado._

_- Dolce- repito- Mío Dolce, como el chocolate_

_Sus brazos caen laxos, a los costados, y escapan de los míos._

_Sonríe, pero es triste._

_- ¿Cómo el chocolate?- pregunta- ¿nada más?_

_Me encojo de hombros_

_- Tú, Dolce- señalo- yo Dolcezza_

_Como los sabores de las perlas._

_Peeta asiente, resignado. Luego me abraza y dice:_

_- Está bien, Mía, Mía, Mía. Mía Dolcezza._

_Sonrío y asiento._

_- Mío Dolce._

**_._**

**____****"He visto el final, y lo he oído nombrar. La Noches de las Penas, la Verdadera Desolación. La Tormenta Eterna"**

**_._**

_- ¡Eres una hechicera!- gime Peeta, cuando por enésima vez le atino al sabor del chocolate - Dios, así como voy perderé todas mis cosechas._

_- No seas dramático- me burlo, y tomo la torre de moras que empeñó. - ahora es tu turno. _

_Peeta me mira entrecerrando los ojos. Me encojo de hombros y sonrío satisfecha por el triunfo. _

_- No, no- asume abatido, y alza ambas manos- creo que me rindo. Son todas tuyas. _

_- ¡Wuhu!_

_Peeta se deja caer sobre la hierva, y yo le lanzo una mora al rostro. _

_- Primero me humillas y ahora quieres dejarme ciego. _

_Sonrío divertida y me acerco para recostarme a su lado. _

_- ¿Tu tía siempre te envía chocolates?_

_- Hum- asiente. No despega los ojos del cielo- te gustará Delly_

_- ¿Tu prima?_

_- Es un poco intimidante, pero.._

_- ¡Siempre haces eso!- me burlo. __Peeta hace una mueca, e imita mi gesto de arrugar la nariz- toda la gente que conoces es tan rara, que siempre necesitas explicar los "pero.."_

_- No son raros_

_- Sí, seguro_

_Peeta me mira entonces, y yo lo evado mirando el cielo. _

_- Voy a decirle que traiga una doble ración esta vez. _

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Los chocolates, Dolce-Dolcezza. _

_- ¿Harías eso?_

_- Los amigos nos cuidamos las espaldas- dice entonces. Sonrío y asiento, fiel a sus palabras- y algún día, cuando seamos mayores, te llevaré conmigo a Italia para que los compres tú misma. _

_- ¿Yo en Italia?_

_Imposible. _

_Nunca antes me había replanteado lo que sería de mi vida, porque la Veta es la clase de lugares que no asegura un futuro..._

_Peeta tiene un futuro, yo no. Él se irá, yo no. _

_Éstas son las clases de cosas que me recuerdan la enorme distancia que nos separa, y aunque quiero dejarlo y huir, me quedo como una tonta imaginando que quizás, solo quizás, la suerte esté de mi lado y sus palabras se hagan realidad. _

_- Yo en Italia- repito, esforzándome por sonar alegre- ¿en serio lo crees?_

_- Sí- responde, con convicción. Lo miro y casi le creo. Casi- algún día iremos juntos. _

_- ¿Lo prometes?- le pregunto. Peeta alza el brazo izquierdo con la mano extendida- ¿qué es esto?_

_- Alza el tuyo- me explica. _

_Hago lo que me dice: alzo mi brazo derecho, extiendo la mano, y él se encarga de entrecruzar mis dedos con los suyos. _

_- Es una promesa, Katniss Everdeen- añade entonces. Mira la unión de nuestras manos, y luego me mira a los ojos- hoy, cinco de agosto, prometo que cuando seamos mayores te llevaré conmigo a Italia. _

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que estarás conmigo hasta que seas mayor?- pregunto. __Peeta se sonroja- Vale, Peeta Mellark. Y yo prometo vivir lo suficiente como para que esa promesa se haga realidad, algún día. _

_Y Peeta sonríe alegre. _

_Yo le sigo el juego, y casi le creo. _

_Casi._

_I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now_

_Channeling angels in, the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock and roll_

_The way you'd play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul_

_- ¡CUANDO AMAS, NO LASTIMAS!_

_¡Katniss!_

_¡Katniss!_

_¡Ven aquí!_

_¡Katniss!_

_Corro alejándome de mi casa. Mi padre mató a mi madre. ¡Lo ví! Lo vi mientras la golpeaba y ella le suplicaba, le rogaba que no lo hiciera. _

_¿Esto es el amor?_

_Tengo los ojos rojos. Los siento hinchados, y mi rostro está todo mojado por las lágrimas. Solo tengo un lugar a dónde ir, solo una persona a la cual recurrir. Por eso cuando veo a Peeta no lo pienso dos veces. _

_- ¡Peeta!_

_Él gira, y sonríe. _

_Luego sus ojos preocupados me reciben _

_- Kat_

_- Ayúdame- le digo. Y me aferro a sus hombros, sollozando- ayúdame por favor. _

_- ¿Qué te hicieron?...¿que sucede?_

_- Llévame contigo- le digo. Lo abrazo fuerte, como si algo me dijera que esta es la última vez que estaremos juntos- llévame contigo, a Italia... no me abandones. _

_- No entiendo, Katniss_

_Y entonces escuchamos sus gritos. Las pisadas torpes de mi padre me avisan que está cerca. Peeta capta mis temblores, mi terror, mi rostro perdido en el miedo. Nunca antes me había sentido tan segura y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Nunca. Pero confío en él, confío que cuando toma mi mano y corre conmigo hacia su casa, por fin podré despertar de esta pesadilla. _

_- No me abandones- susurro, cuando nos escondemos. Mi padre pasa frente a nosotros y comienza a forzar la cerradura, y luego las ventanas. - ¡Peeta!_

_- Nunca- responde. _

_Pero al salir de nuestro escondite con la ilusión de huir, todas las promesas se rompen. Muere nuestra amistad, mueren nuestros sueños. Muere mi corazón en una pena que no quiero recordar. _

_- ¡Primero mi mujer, y ahora se quieren llevar a mi hija también!_

_Mi padre grita enloquecido. Trae las manos manchadas en sangre, y una mirada bestial que nada tiene que ver con el hombre que me crió. _

_Me quedo estática cuando nos salta encime, y ataca a Peeta. _

_- ¡No!- grito. Sin importarle, mi padre me golpea- ¡papá!_

_- Son unas zorras- responde. Me toma del cabello y me tira hasta un automóvil- primero tu madre me engaña con los padres de éste, y ahora tú...no Katniss, así no funcionan las cosas. Yo soy el jefe, tienes que respetarme. _

_- ¡Peeta!- lo llamo- ¡Peeta!_

_No me abandones._

_¿Cómo puedo pensar así, cuando mi propio padre le ha destrozado la espalda a golpes? ¿Cómo?_

_Y mientras nos alejamos lo busco incesantemente con la mirada, porque una parte en mi interior aun cree, aun tiene la esperanza de que suceda lo que suceda, lo hará. Cumplirá su palabra. _

_No me abandones_

_¡Lo prometiste!_

_Pero Peeta no aparece. _

_Padre y yo nos perdemos camino a la Veta. _

**_¿Me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea joven y hermosa?_**

_**¿Me seguirás amando cuando no tenga nada más que mi alma dolida?**_

_**.**_

- Lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas?... nunca abandonarnos.

Peeta.

Escucho su voz, siento su mano sobre la mía, y la desesperación en su voz. Algo ha salido mal, lo sé. Hay una especie de faena abriéndose camino, y yo estoy en medio siendo nada más un objeto. Un espectador más de mi vida.

Me muevo. Me trasladan a otra superficie y luego me desnudan.

Ni una sola vez dejo de sentir su contacto, su voz, sus promesas.

Pienso en todas las veces que lo rechacé, en los momentos cuando le dije que no había nada en mi pasado que valiera la pena. Que no quería recordar.

Era mentira. Yo no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, lo que hacía. Y lo siento tanto.

Duele. Duele.

Peeta sigue a mi lado, sus manos temblando y repitiendo una y otra vez las promesas que nos hicimos. No voy a olvidar jamás. Le prometo no hacerlo, aunque algo tira de mí, me resta fuerza. ¿Estoy muriendo? ¿Mi hija está muriendo? ¿Qué sucede? De pronto todo explota y se consume. El pasado, el presente y el futuro. Toda la claridad de mi mente.

- Todo va a salir bien, pronto terminará, lo prometo.

Tanto caos.

Tantas emociones juntas.

- Todo va a salir bien, princesa, ¿confías en mí? ¿puedes?

Duele. Duele.

- Yo confío en tí, Katniss Everdeen.

**___Había algo fabuloso en él  
_****___Una sensibilidad a flor de piel hacia las promesas de la vida  
Una extraordinaria disponibilidad para la esperanza_**

Por supuesto que confío en tí, Peeta.

Después de todos estos años, tu fe se mantuvo intacta, tu esperanza. Yo confío en tí, creo en tí, y para cuando este último sueño finalice, todo va a cambiar. Todo será bueno, simple. Y estaremos juntos. Ahora lo sé, no necesito pruebas ni palabras para expresar nada, porque tu confianza en mí me hace confiar. Me hace creer...

Después de tanto caos, por fin las cosas van a estar bien.


	39. Chapter 39

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 39**

**Dulce Dulzura**

_Todo va a salir bien_

Abro los ojos poco a poco.

Me siento...

¿Mareada?

Sí, sí. Me siento mareada.

Me siento...

¿Aturdida?

Un poco, sí. Pero supongo que se me pasará cuando deje de girar el mundo.

Y me siento..

¿Adolorida?

- Y una mierda...- murmuro. Creo que ni abrir la boca puedo. - mierda, puta mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...

_¡YYYY!_

_o_o_

_Oh Dios_

_¡Alguien se ríe!_

Aquí voy de nuevo.

Abro los ojos, y los cierro enseguida. Los vuelvo a abrir, y ya poco a poco enfoco hasta dar con una pared blanca. Me imagino con cara de ebria post-carrete. Nunca he estado borracha, bueno, cuando Peeta me dejó yo me puse bien mal y traía una cara de culo, pero ahora. ¿Qué cara se supone tiene una al despertar de un coma?

- Oh, jodida mierda- vuelvo a farfullar. Las carcajadas me espantan, así que es un esfuerzo sobrehumano abro los ojos de sopetón- ¿Peeta?

- Ey, baba baba bebé.

- Peeta- repito. Intento hablar más fuerte porque evidentemente no me escuchó- ¡Peeta!

Y recién entonces el susodicho se vuelve.

Cierro los ojos.

- Oh, Santa Mierda.

- Vaya, vaya- dice MÍ MARIDO, usando un tono bastante infantil. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y su mirada primaveral me da la bienvenida- buenas tardes, diabla dormilona, a buena hora despiertas.

- ¿Despertar?- gruño, confundida. Mantengo un ojo abierto y uno cerrado- Peeta, ¿estoy muerta?

Peeta le hace caras divertidas a un bultito en sus brazos, y dice cosas como: "¡Dá!" "¡Pup-pap-pup-pap¡"

- Tu sentido del humor siempre ha sido un asco, cariño- responde, entre muecas- supongo que con el tiempo irás mejorando.

- No estoy muerta, me volví loca.

Cierro los ojos e intento hacer memoria. Me duele la cabeza, pero tengo la sensación que es la clase de dolor bueno que nada más te informa que estás vivo, y que vale la pena el mal trago. Segundos más tarde siento la cama hundirse, y un olor característico.

- Ya no lo hagas, princesa- me dice, con su voz masculina. Mis labios son recompensados con dulce beso- ya no te vuelvas a dormir, te necesitamos.

- ¿Dormir?- pregunto, con los ojos cerrados. - ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

- Un mes

- ¡Un mes!-chillo. Mis intentos por sonar como un ser humano normal son tan patéticos, que no puedo reprochar las burlas de mi esposo- un mes...oh

- ¿Un mes, oh?- repite Peeta, divertido- ¿es todo lo que vas a decir?... Me diste un buen susto, diabla, uno que sepultó todas tus malditas faltas graves y elevó tus metidas de patas a nivel Dios.

Sonrío.

- ¿Dí a luz?- le pregunto. Busco su mirada, atraída por el bultito rosa en sus brazos- yo..

- Te dije que todo iba a salir bien, te lo dije

- Es...

- Ya somos padres, Kat- me dice entonces, con los ojos brillantes. Aquella es la sonrisa más hermosa que le hubiera visto jamás. Ni siquiera en nuestra boda, ni siquiera en nuestros momentos juntos. Esta sonrisa, radiante y dichosa, será difícil de superar. Lo he perdido. Mi hija me acaba de robar a mi esposo- mírala. Es perfecta.

Una masita de carne sonrosada se remueve feliz en los brazos de Peeta. El contraste es mágico. Él y sus brazos fuertes, sosteniendo a una delicada pieza, frágil y vulnerable. Comprendo en seguida los sentimientos que deprende ese pequeño ser. Entiendo lo que siente, y por qué se ve tan feliz.

Tiene el cabello oscuro, como el mío, una nariz respingona, y manitas inquietas removiéndose quejumbrosas. Peeta se inclina y recarga todo su peso sobre mi costado, haciendo con los tres una especie de nido. El olor de la bebé se conecta inmediatamente conmigo, me hace llorar, y temblar, inclusive creer que esto nada más es un sueño.

Un hermoso sueño.

- No quiero despertar de este sueño- digo, entre sollozos.

- No es un sueño

- ¡Lo es!- protesto. Tengo miedo. Apenas y puedo acercarme a los dos- esto es un sueño, las cosas no terminan así, tan fácil.

- No fue fácil- rebate Peeta. Se levanta de la cama, a pesar que le suplico que no lo haga, deja el bultito en una cuna, y luego regresa a mí- nada lo es.

Sus labios sobre los míos me dejan claro dos cosas:

1) Peeta sigue besando como un vil ladrón de castidad.

2) No estoy soñando.

Cuando lo abrazo, para retenerlo allí, justo sobre mí, sé de inmediato que esto no es sueño.

Mis manos repasan ansiosas cada punto de su nuca descubierta. Se cortó el cabello, y ahora el espacio para acariciar su piel me facilita el robarle los jadeos que tanto me gustan. Muevo mis dedos por su espalda, su cuello. La tela de la camisa se convierte en mi aliada, me permite hacer un puño sobre ella y no permitirle alejarse más allá de lo necesario.

Peeta me transmite felicidad, deseo, y una pasión contenida quien sabe cuanto. Me besa como si necesitara dos Katniss para saciarse. No me deja respirar. Me muerde, y sus manos presionan mis costados. Sus labios acarician mi cuello, y luego vuelan a mi boca conteniendo cada unos de mis gemidos.

También mis lágrimas.

- Peeta- le digo.

- Shshssshshsh- me dice.

Y me abraza, y me besa, pero yo no puedo reprimir esta pena

- Peeta

- Ya pasó, princesa. Ya pasó, toda esta pesadilla se ha terminado.

- Pensé que no estarías aquí- le digo, intentando controlar los horribles sonidos que una hace cuando llora- yo pensé...

- ¿Que te volvería a abandonar?

Asiento, y me acurruco en sus brazos.

Peeta nos acomoda, de manera que terminamos frente a frente, y yo sumergida en su esencia y calidez, aquella que me hace sentir segura y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Me escondo en su cuello, y él suspira en mis cabellos, acaricia mi espalda, y sus manos se aferran a mis mejillas.

- Yo jamás te volvería a abandonar

- Lo sé- respondo. Peeta asiente sobre mi frente, y luego tira de mí para tomar mis labios otra vez. - no te detengas, bésame...

- Ahora mismo deseo darte más que unos simples besos.

Sonrío.

No debo olvidar que el chico dulce y tímido de mis recuerdos, se convirtió en todo un mafioso perverso de sonrisa siniestra, algo chiflado, y psicopaternurita.

- Pervertido- le digo.

Peeta planta un langüetazo sobre mi mejilla.

- Te deseo- me dice, con voz grave. Su expresión es seria y me hace sonreír- pero no vamos a hacer nada. Nuestra niña nos podría escuchar.

- Cuando la bebé estaba en mi interior no te detenía...

- Los fetos no tienen desarrollados del todo los sentidos. La organogénesis no se completa hasta algunos días de nacer...- me explica, con su voz profesional. Mira en dirección a la cuna- y ella solo tiene un mes de vida.

- ¿Ella?

Peeta me mira extrañado.

- Aun no tiene nombre- me dice. Me mira, repasando cada detalle de mi rostro, y entonces añade- no podía hacerlo, no sin tí.

- Eres tan tierno

Acaricio sus mejillas, y luego dejo mi mano sobre su boca. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla al recibir el calor de su interior.

- Dime lo que estás pensando, hermosa.

- En lo que mucho que me perdí por estar dormida.

No hablo de mis sueños, hablo de mi memoria. Hablo de olvidar. Hablo de todos estos años sin él, de todos los días que debimos estar juntos, y que injustamente la vida nos separó.

Aun no sé como decirle que lo recuerdo. Que existe, y existirá siempre en mi mente, en mi cuerpo, y en mi corazón.

- Tu madre me odia.

Sé que ha dicho muchas más cosas. Detalles sin importancia, que no tienen competencia con sus ojos: Azul Primavera.

Peeta deja un beso sobre la palma de mi mano.

- Imagino que se merecía cualquier cosa que le hiciste.

Peeta me observa confundido. Luego se encoje de hombros.

- Quería separarme de tí- me explica. También quiero decirle que estaba presente mientras estaba dormida. Que mi conciencia era una parte de mí, siempre atenta a lo que sucedía en la habitación- ...lo consiguió un par de días, lo cual me llevó a tomar medidas extremas. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene ni el poder, ni el derecho de alejarte de mi lado.

- Yo soy tuya- le digo.

Peeta asiente, y refuerza el agarre sobre mi cuerpo.

- Eres mía, y además no me iba a perder el nacimiento de nuestra hija.

Sonrío.

Le indico que se recueste sobre mi pecho. Necesito acariciarle.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- ¿Con tu madre?- pregunta. Creo que ya nada me sorprende de él, pregunto solo para saber- bueno, nada. No le hice nada- me dice, con su voz asesina- como no me quería en el hospital, compré el hospital.

- ¡Qué hiciste qué!

o_o

Vale. Dije que nada me sorprendería, pero esto es extremo.

- Compré el hospital- responde, como si no fuera la gran cosa- ...así que no tuvo forma de prohibirme el ingreso a mi clínica. Tu padre está bastante divertido con la situación-añade, gracioso- de hecho hasta hace bromas diciendo que me convertiré en el dueño del mundo entero a este paso.

- Estas demente...- le digo, riéndome con él- ¿cómo se te ocurre comprar el hospital?

- ¡No me dieron más alternativas!

- Sí, claro...- le digo burlona- justifícate con eso...Cristo, no quiero ni imaginar cuando nuestra nena entre en la etapa de los novios.

Peeta abre mucho los ojos, luego los estrecha mal humorado, y entonces su cara de asesino se apodera de la situación.

- Ya me haré cargo de ello llegado el momento.

- Pobrecita nuestra niña

- Pobre del hijo de puta que se atreva a poner sus manos sobre ella

- Aun falta tiempo para eso, cariño

Lo atraigo para darle un beso. Beso que se sube un poco de tono, a pesar de la situación, y el lugar en donde estamos.

- Diabla cachonda, no intentes distraerme.

- Me encanta distraerte- respondo agitada. Me muerdo los labios y reclamo otro de sus besos ilegales- porque entonces entro en tu lista de faltas graves, y con ello los castigos.

- Muero por castigarte ahora mismo

Nos separamos a regañadientes, con la promesa que aquello que empezamos, más pronto que tarde, reanudará.

Peeta suspira.

Cansancio, abatimiento, dolor.

- Te ves tan cansado

- No he dormido en días

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupada.

- Tenía miedo que si al dormir te irías por siempre de mi lado- me explica. Sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, y sé que este es el momento para soltar la verdad. - tenía miedo...

- Yo también tengo miedo- le digo. Peeta se levanta y me mira preocupado- tengo miedo de..

- Ssshshshshsh, no pasa nada, mi amor.

- Sí pasa- le digo. Tomo una pausa, en donde solo acaricio su rostro de niño confundido- Perdóname Peeta...

- ¿Qué?- pregunta, aturdido. Mi voz se corta cuando intento hablar, aumentando su nivel de angustia- ¿Katniss?

- Perdóname- repito, intentando aclarar mi voz. Las lágrimas pujan por dentro- perdóname, perdóname...

- ¿Que te perdone?- pregunta confundido. Acaricia mi rostro, y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos, y llorar- Dios, diabla, no me hagas esto. Dime...solo dime, por favor. Dime.

Trago grueso.

Entonces entre lágrimas las palabras fluyen:

- Por haberte abandonado- le digo- Perdóname por haberte abandonado en el bosque, Peeta Mellark- añado, acercándolo a mí para besar sus labios. Peeta jadea y se larga a llorar. Llora como un inocente, llora descargando dolor, amargura, y una pena tan grande y pesada, que lo mataba poco a poco. Llora como aquel niño que jugaba conmigo, llora con el dolor de pasar todos esos años solo. Llora en mis brazos, comprendiendo al fin lo que no soy capas aun de decirle - No quería hacerlo, no quería dejar de hablar contigo por un mes, pero lo hice porque tenía miedo. Porque me gustaba demasiado pasar tiempo contigo, porque me hacías tan feliz y no quería que eso acabara. Perdóname- le digo. Sonrío y limpio poco a poco sus lágrimas- Perdóname por olvidar...por olvidarte.

Peeta asiente.

Controla su respiración, y entonces dice:

- ¿Cambio?

Sonríe y besa mi frente.

- Cambio- respondo, y me largo a llorar otra vez. - Peeta- gimo, y lo abrazo fuerte. Tanto como me da el cuerpo, tanto como para dejarle claro que no iré a ninguna parte. Que lo amo, y que de aquí en adelante las cosas van a estar bien, para los dos. - Lo recuerdo, te recuerdo, y nunca más me verás partir. Te Amo, Peeta, y siento mucho haberte abandonado.

Nos abrazamos y lloramos por lo injusta que fueron las cosas para nosotros. Nos consolamos, y acordamos en silencio dejar atrás todos los momentos malos, y empezar a vivir por fin esta vida. Cumplir el papel para el cual nacimos, interpretar aquellos personajes que la vida nos arrebató una vez:

Yo soy suya. Él es mío.

Cualquier otra cosa sería impensada.

- Te Amo tanto Katniss, siempre te he amado, siempre. Y siempre te amaré.

- Yo también te amo- le aseguro. Beso sus labios, y solo para cerrar nuestro pasado le pregunto: - entonces, ¿me perdonas?, cambio.

Peeta sonríe.

- Te perdono, princesa- responde entonces. Acuna mis mejillas y une nuestras frentes- te perdono, cambio.

.


	40. Chapter 40

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Epílogo_**

Estoy tumbada en un sofá, mi cabeza en una de las piernas de Peeta mientras él lee. El Starbucks del último piso, aquel mítico piso del mall que también conduce al cine, se ha convertido en una especie de cábala. Volvemos aquí cada 5, de cada mes, con el único objetivo de beber un mocca blanco y un cortado.

En esta ocasión, por supuesto, mi mocca ha cambiado por un jugo de naranja. Aun estoy amamantando, así que Peeta toma el riesgo de beber nuestros pedidos (los mismos de nuestro primer beso). Los pequeños gorgoritos de nuestra niña en sus piernas lo alientan, y también Sanderson, del cual es casi tan fanático como yo.

Casi, nadie es más fanática que yo.

Al pobre se le hace difícil la pega, con dos mujeres regalonas a las cuales cuidar. Sus chicas, nos llama. Pero de sus ojos rescato que está feliz, a pesar de lo incómodo, está feliz de sentir mi calor en una de sus piernas, y la otra su nena vestida con un traje de oso grizzly, divertida con sus manitas al aire. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando a ratos le llama la atención el libro, y batalla con su papá para alcanzarle y babearlo.

"Baba-bebé"

"Mi preciosa Baba-bebé"

Peeta le hace carotas. Besa sus manos. Está irremediablemente enamorado de su pequeña, y aunque estemos en medio de un mall, en medio de una entrevista, o lo que sea, no puede contener sus muecas, su voz infantil, y el lenguaje personal que mantiene. Lenguaje que es todo un misterio para mí.

Justo del otro lado de Starbucks está la escalera mecánica que lleva al cineplanet. Miro la tropa de fans camino al estreno de la película basada en el libro de las 50 Sombras...un tropel, un río, una bandada. La verdad, y en honor a la verdad verdadera, últimamente me da miedo ver la cartelera. Pareciera que el cine se ha convertido en una fábrica de pedidos, un horno de pan para una receta prefabricada para un grupo en especial: el complejo libro-película (sin importar el resultado) después de todo, vende.

Ya nadie quiere lo complejo, solo lo rápido...¿y qué es más rápido que el enamoramiento, y menos complejo que el sexo? Uf, aquella es una mezcla de jocoso éxito, un disfraz suntuoso como el olor de la comida rápida. Un simple maquillaje frente a un espejo que no cumple su función.

- ¡Wow!-dice Peeta.

Alzo la mirada y lo encuentro allí, todo espabilado, con sus ojitos sonrientes.

- ¿Un final impresionante, verdad?

- ¡Upa-upa-upa!- responde Peeta. Y la bebé lo recompensa con sus risitas- ¡Dá! ¡Upa-upa-Dá!

Sonrío también, porque desde hace rato que las mujeres en el café me miran con odio. Cada vez que Peeta interactúa con Vin, nuestra hija, veo en sus miradas el deseo agónico de hacer lindos bebitos con él.

Que se vayan a la mierda. Él solo hace lindos bebitos conmigo.

- Bebé tan bonita- lo escucho decir, con su voz infantil- bebé tan bonita, bebé tan bonita. Vin tan bonita.

Me levanto, y recargo el rostro contra su hombro.

- Ahora veo por qué te cuesta tanto hacerla dormir.

Peeta me sonríe

- No te pongas celosa, princesa- Se inclina, y gustosa acepto su beso- tu también tienes problemas de sueño, ¿lo recuerdas?...anoche sí que me costó conseguir que te durmieras.

Me pongo roja, no puedo evitarlo. Así que para distraerme tomo el ejemplar de la trilogía Nacidos de la Bruma, Peeta terminó el último libro.

- Tienes razón, Kat

- ¿Qué es impresionante?- pregunto, respecto al libro. - dame tu crítica.

Peeta asiente y busca las palabras adecuadas. Me encanta su expresión de concentración máxima, no conozco a nadie que no termine igual de pensativo y perplejo ante el final de esta maravillosa trilogía, pero la de mi Peeta es particularmente bella e inocente. Mi niño de 10 años, el de los ojos azules y algo perversos.

Alzo el brazo y acaricio su frente.

- Ya, cariño- le digo, y aliso suavemente su entrecejo- que harás funcionar las alarmas de incendio.

Peeta me mira feo.

- No tienes remedio, ¿verdad?

Y da un trago a su café. Yo me rio divertida y me entrego a la sensación de su calor cuando me abraza.

- Si tuviera remedio, no sería tuya- le digo.

Peeta se tensa.

- Pero lo eres...

- Lo soy- respondo. Beso sus labios, y le alboroto el cabello- siempre lo he sido..

- Aunque lo olvidas..- añade. Lo miro a los ojos, aun algo de temor hay en ellos (poco). Creo que nunca podré extinguir esa flama aprensiva en su ser, y está bien. Lo amo tan cuerdo como salió del vientre de su madre, y tan chiflado como terminó en el camino.

- A veces, cariño, solo a veces- le digo. Tomo su mano libre y la llevo a mi rostro- ... ya sabes que es una tradición en nuestra relación olvidarnos de ciertas cosas..

Peeta sonríe, y deja el café en la mesa solo para poner su mano en mi vientre. Si antes tenía una obsesión con éste, ahora sinceramente lo ha transformado en un culto. Está obsesionado con la idea de abultarlo otra vez, y hacer lindos bebitos. Yo le respondo que por ahora nos limitemos a las prácticas.

- ¿Qué es lo que no debe faltar para que la Dolcezza no me olvide?- pregunta entonces.

Cierro los ojos y acuno su mano con la mía.

- Calor- susurro. Y el estremecimiento es inmediato. La misma sensación de cuando nos tocamos por primera vez, el único remanente del efecto de su cuerpo sobre el mío, un lazo que no fallará nunca- ...como si esto ya hubiera pasado.

Yo siempre soy la que lo lastima, y quizás siempre lo haga. Quizás sea su cruz y sus alas, y por eso me ama como lo hace. Él, por otra parte, siempre es calor y estremecimiento. Él es mi escudo, mi jaula, con él me siento segura y vulnerable, opuestos únicos.

Peeta sonríe.

- ¿Calor?- pregunta divertido- ¡así de simple!...eres una diabla pervertida..

- El único pervertido aquí eres tú..- protesto- ¿o quieres que te recuerde el momento en que concebimos a la bebé?

Peeta me mira serio.

- Ah, ah, no te quemes, Dolcezza- susurra, mientras acaricia mis cabellos. Intenta sonar amenazante, pero lo único que consigue es sonar sensual. Me hace estallar esa maldita y demente sensualidad- no me desafíes...

- Ya no temo quemarme- respondo. Y también me pongo seria- y sabes lo que me gusta desafiarte.

- Lo sé- responde, y luego esboza esa sonrisa, la típica. Su mirada traviesa me hace temblar- ...pero recuerda que solo queda un mes para mis vacaciones, un mes para estar solos y donde podré desquitarme...

Contengo la respiración, mi corazón se dispara, y mis labios gruñen resentidos.

- ¿Un mes?- pregunto, y chasco la lengua- Dios, es tanto tiempo...

- Pequeña diabla cachonda- suspira. Otra vez esa cara de "no tienes remedio"- mía Amore, mía cachonda Amore, putamente difícil de complacer..

Nos levantamos al rato, divertidos por las caras de las chicas en el cine. Peeta me lleva hasta la escalera mecánica, yo subo primero y luego él (nuestra ya marcada diferencia de estatura se acentúa)

- ¿Segura que no quieres ver esa película?- me pregunta. Su cuerpo perfecto con nuestra nena vestida de oso grizzly en sus brazos, su mirada azul primavera fija en el cine. Es tan guapo que si llegara a tener una fantasía sexual con otro cuestionaría mi inteligencia. Si no me pusiera celosa cuando las perras lo miran entonces me declararía gay. Si pensara en otro hombre, dejaría de ser yo.

Miro hacia el cine, que poco a poco escapa de mi horizonte.

- No- respondo. Y cuando giro para hacerle frente, lo tengo pegado a mí, en el mismo escalón. - No quiero sufrir una combustión espontánea.

Peeta vuelve a su mirada de asesino. Creo que nunca me cansaré de ella.

- ¿Así están las cosas? - pregunta, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me rio divertida, y lo atraigo para un beso.

- Estoy hablando de tí, demente- susurro sobre sus labios. Peeta me abraza y vuelve al azul primaveral- ...no de un actor Grey, y sus perversiones, y esas cosas. Sabes que no me gusta ese libro- añado, y lo beso otra vez- sabes que yo solo te cambiaría por Elend...

- Que suerte tiene el puto Elend, si existiera las vería feo..

- No lo dudo.

Peeta me indica que saque el i-pod y ponga los audífonos. Ya saben, hay cosas que simplemente no se curan.

- ¿Ahora sí?- me pregunta.

Tomamos otra tanda de escaleras, pero esta vez él sube primero.

Asiento, y le paso un audífono.

- Sí, mi amor- suspiro. Vin Mellark se ha dormido en sus brazos. Lo abrazo por la espalda y dejo un beso en sus labios- Te Amo.

Yo no necesito al puto Grey, tampoco la ilusión del Lucifer que vuelve a ser Lucibell, y todas esas cosas. Peeta es el doble más guapo, infinitamente malo (en los sentidos que ya saben), vagando de un estado a otro en pequeños suspiros, y por supuesto que su demencia perversa toca su "convencional" forma de hacer el amor.

Por eso cuando la canción empieza, no me sorprende el final. Mis pensamientos mueren en una conclusión que se apoderó de mi alma a mis tiernos 10 años. Una conclusión que solo había olvidado.

_¿Cómo comenzamos? _  
_yo no lo sé, _  
_la historia que no tiene fin.  
__Ni como llegaste a ser la mujer __que toda la vida pedí._

- ¡No te rías!

- Qué tienen estas escaleras, siempre pones canciones cómo estas...

- ¡Qué!

- Estoy por sacar un puto encendedor...

_Es él, solo él._

_Contigo hace falta pasión, _  
_y un toque de poesía. _  
_Y sabiduría pues yo, _  
_trabajo con fantasías._

_Recuerdas el día que te canté, _  
_fue un súbito escalofrío. _  
_Por si no lo sabes te lo diré, _  
_yo nunca deje de sentirlo._

- Vale, yo también...

_Ningún puto Grey._

- Lo sé

- Obvio, eres un maldito italiano pariente de Capone, con talentos sobrenaturales.

- ¿Talentos sobrenaturales?

- Ya sabes...un vidente macabro y demente, que en el fondo es toda una psicopaternurita.

_Mi vida es mejor_

_Contigo hace falta pasión, _  
_no debe fallar jamás. _  
_También maestría pues yo, _  
_trabajo con el corazón._

- Espero que sea bueno, parte de mi genética va en la pequeña Dolcezza.

- Ragazza, yo soy tu Dolcezza. Solo yo.

- No discutas, Kat.

- Lo hago, y no puedes hacer nada, soy tu mujer.

- Bueno, podría devolverte...

- Peeta, mis padres solo recibirían de tu parte los lindos bebes rubios que prometiste.

- Uf, cierto...entonces espero nos salgan todos castaños.

- ¡Peeta!

- Ya sé, pero sería divertido..

- Effie no te dejaría tranquilo, tú se lo prometiste. Solo así te perdonará haberle negado la entrada al hospital.

- Vale, pero es que ella no sabía que yo nunca cumplo mis promesas, a menos que seas tú. Y si no es rubio nos da más motivos para intentarlo.

- Tú no necesitas motivos para follar conmigo

- Katniss, yo no follo contigo, yo hago el amor contigo..

- Amor bastante retorcido, y perverso.

- Bien no te quejas.

- No soy hipócrita, olvidé el camino de la rectitud hace años.

- Recuerdo ese día.

- Mejor que no lo hagas, aun tengo a Clove en mi retina.

- Sí, nunca volviste a romperle la nariz, ¿recuerdas que no alcancé a ver?

- También te dije que no tenía dinero suficiente en mi seguro.

- Bueno, ahora lo tienes.

- Dios, me das asco.

_Mi vida es Real_

_Cantar al amor ya no bastará, _  
_es poco para mí. _

_...Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá..._

- Bueno, retomando todo el asunto, si no puedo devolverte, ni tampoco controlar esa boquita tuya que me desafía...

- ¿Vas a matarme?

- No, en nuestra relación eso ya está muy trillado.

- Demente

- Estaba pensando en otro método, recordar lo de Clove me trajo ideas...ya sabes. Después de todos los antojos del embarazo, estoy 100% seguro que disfrutas comer dulces.

- ¡Cristo!

- Oh, seee...

- ¡Asco!...¡Puaj!

- Controla esa boquita diabla, y entonces esas ideas solo quedarán en mi mente.

- No cuentes con ello.

- ¡Lo sabía!, ahí tengo otra forma de..

- Yo no dije que me controlaría, Peeta.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Nop, seguirás viendo actuar a esta boquita de formas que ni siquiera imaginas.

- Katniss, estás...

- Oh, sí.

- ¡Fuck!

- Hummm, creí que era fuck me.

- ¿Ahora?

- ¡Peeta! Llevas a Vin en tus brazos.

- Hum, entonces deberíamos ir a la oficina, está más cerca.

- ¡Dios!

- Y haremos como cuando estabas celosa y hablabas de chupar dulces, y no tener experiencia en..

- El que me gusta que lo hagas conmigo, no significa que quiera devolverte el favor.

- Vamos, Kat, tienes bastante experiencia comiendo dulces. Hay que sacarle provecho.

- ¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?

- Nop, solo quiero hacer el amor contigo, y que me la...

- ¡Asco!

- Vale, vale, pero que conste que encontraré el modo. Tarde o temprano, lo haré.

- Ajajajja, ¡estás demente!

- M-M, estamos dementes.

- Lo sé, y así te amo.

- ¿Sí?

- Sep, Te Amo, puto italiano, hijo de Capone, mafioso, psicópata, demente, asesino, maníaco, guapo, lee mentes. Te Amo. Te Amo, Dolce. Mío Dolce. Solo Mío. Te Amo.

- Mía diabla cachonda, Io también Te Amo.

- ¿Sólo diabla y cachonda?

- Los otros adjetivos no son aptos para menores...Vin está en mis brazos.

- ¡Peeta!

- Ya sé, ya sé...pero tú tienes la culpa, por ser tan hermosa...y ahm, diabla... y ejem, también, cachonda...

- P-E-E-T-A

- ¡Ok!, yo también Te Amo, lo sabes, estuve a punto de explotar el planeta por tí.

- Tan melodramático, en el fondo eres una nena.

- No te quemes..

- Amenazas, amenazas.

_Mi vida es perfecta._

_Cosa mas bella que tú _  
_Cosa mas linda que tú_  
_Única como eres _  
_Inmensa cuando quieres _  
_¡Gracias por existir!_

_¿Cómo comenzamos?  
__yo no lo sé,  
__la historia que toca su fin.  
__Que es ese misterio que no se fue,  
__lo llevo aquí dentro de mí. _

_Serán los recuerdos que no, _  
_no dejan pasar la edad. _  
_Serán las palabras pues yo, _  
_sabrás mi trabajo es la voz._

_Cantar con amor ya no bastará,  
__es poco para mi._

_...Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá...__  
_

_Cosa mas bella que tú _  
_Cosa mas linda que tú _  
_Única como eres _  
_Inmensa cuando quieres _  
_¡Gracias por existir!_

**_FIN_**


	41. Chapter 41

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Agradecimientos_**

Ok, Ok, Ok. Sé que hago esto cada vez que termino una historia, pero ahora es más difícil. No lo sé, quizás sea por la hermosa recepción y palabras de su parte, o puede que se deba a mis excesivas 48 horas de escritura... (dije que terminaría esta semana, y lo hice...¡yey!)

Ok

Vamos poniéndonos serios.

En primer lugar no quiero agradecer, sino más bien explicar el final abrupto de esta historia. Algunas chicas me leen desde el Chico de la Casa Vecina, y saben que por general mis historias tienen mensajes implícitos y explícitos ocultos en vuelcos complejos, y en tramas que confluyen entre lo superficial y lo interior, que según veo, le compete a cada individuo.

Cuando escribo, además de sentir una dicha sin igual, me sumerjo en un sistema de engranes que se baten sin restricción alguna. Por cada vez que actualizo, el capítulo surgió en el momento. Generalmente estoy en mi casa, jugando con mi perro beagle, Nole, y de pronto me viene a la mente una idea, una frase, y todo nace en un montón de minutos. La única planificación es el hilo central que da sentido a todo. Los hechos, las escenas, todo nace en el minuto que mi mente conecta e integra ese montón de ideas para dar lógica a una historia mucho más grande.

Y por lo mismo, cuando me plantee la forma de cerrar este ciclo de Dulce Dulzura, me tomé un tiempo extra. Es cierto, siempre tengo un borrador desde el primer capítulo. Pero conforme avanzan los personajes, y los giros me sorprenden a mí también, aquel borrador de "un final pensado" acepta las modificaciones pertinentes, y en este caso aceptó no cerrar nada, salvo la íntima relación de los centrales.

Para ustedes quiero que sea de este modo: Ya conocen como era el Peeta de antes, y en lo que se transformó. Ya saben como era la Katniss de antes, y en lo que la obligaron transformarse. Ya saben que hay hilos invisibles que son imposibles de cortar en el tiempo. Fuerzas inexplicables que mantienen a dos personas unidas, sin importar lo que suceda en medio. Quiero que con esa base en mente visualicen sus propios escenarios para los miles de cabos sueltos. Imaginen como Peeta enfrentó a Effie. Imaginen las reacciones de Delly y los Mellark Capone. Imaginen la relación con la pequeña Vin Mellark, y el caos en la vida de esos dos.

Imaginen simplemente, porque así es la vida. Se abren cabos, se cierran otros, y creo, en mi humilde opinión, que no todas las cosas merecen ser explicadas y reducidas a una simple dirección. Hay miles de posibilidades. Ya conocen el interior humano de los personajes, y confío en que ustedes mismas/mos sabrán dar un mejor sentido a la vida de estos dos seres humanos. Yo he puesto las cartas, las invito a jugar con ellas, ¿y por qué no?, escribir aquellos finales que ustedes hubieran imaginado. Estoy abierta a compartir mi punto de vista al respecto, si ustedes sienten la necesidad de que lo haga, así como también a leer sus increíbles historias al respecto.

Los libros, las canciones, las películas, el arte en general, esconde miles de secretos. Somos espectadores de un mundo enorme, espectadores y protagonistas con una herramienta poderosa. Para las niñas que me leen desde hace tiempo, saben que nunca cito al azar. Nunca elijo las canciones porque sí.

A quienes vuelven a leer, y leer, y leer, una misma historia una y otra vez, supongo se dan cuenta de aquellos detalles que dejamos pasar por la emoción de un primer encuentro.

Y ya dejando mi latero discurso atrás, comienza lo bueno...

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que no leyeron esta historia mientras se enlazaba, algún día se encontrarán con ella, y será demasiado tarde para comentar, pero quiero que sepan que sí he pensado en ustedes, y que les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a mi relato.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, y no comentaron. Son las mejores. Mil gracias por estar ahí, y simplemente leer.

Y por último...Quiero agradecer a las increíbles chicas que leyeron esta historia, y me han sorprendido con sus comentarios. Todos, desde los "hola, te estoy leyendo", hasta los "me encanta como escribes" me roban la misma emoción y sonrisa nerviosa. Es diferente cuando le haces frente a lectores con voz. Es todo un reto, y mis disculpas, porque aunque me esfuerzo por responder todos sus comentarios, algunas veces la rutina majadera me impide responder todos sus comentarios. Ahora ya saben que los leí, y que las tengo en mente.

Quiero agradecer a las chicas que manifestaron su opinión capítulo tras capítulo, tras capítulo, y que fueron parte también de la historia. ¡Conocieron a Peeta y Katniss! Imagino la sorpresa cuando leyeron sus nombres en el capítulo. Mis disculpas por no preguntarles antes, pero quería darles una sorpresa.

A las chicas que se unieron dentro del desarrollo, también les doy las gracias.

=)

No voy a interiorizar en nombres, porque ustedes ya saben. Siempre han sabido.

Quiero agradecer también a mi fabuloso mentor Sanderson, Orson Scott Card, Aldous Huxley, Steven Erikson (y mis escritores favoritos) por estar conmigo y abrir mi mente de formas inimaginables. Les agradezco por sus mundos, por sus personajes, por las mas bellas reflexiones compartidas, y que por desgracia no todo el mundo aprecia. Supongo que está bien, pero no puedo negar que me entra el incordio del fanático cuando veo las largas filas en el cine de chicos que aceptan la mierda hollywoodense que les obligan asimilar, y laboran en desmedro de estos magníficos hombres y mujeres de la literatura.

Yo misma seguramente ignoro a muchos de ellos, pero ya los voy a leer, y les haré justicia siempre que pueda. Las invito a leer, a ser críticas, a no dejarse llevar por las corrientes virulentas de las masas, y no cegarse por la pasión de un primer encuentro. Ustedes dirán "¿ésta escribe de los Juegos del hambre, y está hablado contra el mismo libro?" Bueno, me gusta la distopía y la fantasía, y aunque no existe el libro perfecto, hay ideas, luces que son opacadas cuando caen en manos equivocadas. Me gustan los libros de los Hunger Games, pero no me dejan satisfecha, y por eso escribo Fanfic del mismo. Veo las películas de los Hunger Games, pero no me dejan satisfecha, porque estoy convencida que con el presupuesto suficiente y la altura de mira que supone, la mierda ejecutada no habría sido tal.

Sí, mierda...

La primera película es un asco, ya la segunda va un tanto mejor. Habrá que ver lo que Lionsgate le hace a la tercera.

(¿Por qué chucha un libro de 390 páginas se dividió en DOS películas? ¿cuál es el fin de copiar? ¡Por favor!

Puedo entender que la adaptación de Cloud Atlas dure como 3 horas. Puedo entender que Harry Potter con su complejidad y sus no menores 780 y algo páginas se dividiera en dos. Puedo entender que el Retorno del Rey dure como 4 horas (y eso que la cortaron, porque la versión extendida de verdad que te deja sin culo)...

Pero Crepúsculo?...Hunger Games?

¿En serio?

Life of Pi es un libro mil veces más complejo y Ang Lee ejecutó e hizo de él una obra soberbia de..¿dos horas y media?

¿Hasta cuándo dejamos que la industria nos venda un chupete y acallen nuestras mentes mientras ellos se llenan los bolsillos?

Ser jóven no es sinónimo de ser estúpido. Martin Scorsesse hizo una película maravillosa con el libro de Brian Selznick, que lamentablemente (y a pesar de su calidad y esmero) pasó sin pena ni gloria.

Es mi opinión por cierto. No soy la suprema de las opiniones. Pero hicieron un trabajo tan bello con Lord of The Rings, una música tan escalofriante. ¿Han escuchado la banda sonora del Señor de los Anillos en vivo? ¿Han visto a Johnny Marr junto a Hans Zimmer ejecutando el soundtrack de Inception? Bueno, pues yo he tenido la oportunidad de estar ahí, y siempre me pregunto ¿por qué no pueden tomar más en serio los libros juveniles y darles el respeto que merecen? ¿por qué el afán de nada más vender y llenarse la boca hablando de una basura comercial, que tendrá CERO TRASCENDENCIA, ¡CERO!, de aquí a un par de años?

El mundo es muy amplio, y tiene cabida para todo. Pero cuando leo en blogs a una chica decir que "Selena Gómez ha hecho de la música algo mejor" me hace bastante ruido. Me hace preguntarme mil cosas. Me hace abrir los ojos y decir "vamos a escuchar a esta chica" y luego salir corriendo horrorizada por algo de las bandas que me gustan. Repito, hay de todo en este mundo, y está bien. Pero hay que tener cierto criterio para hablar, para decir algo, para transmitir algo, para criticar, y entonces tomarse la atribución de decir "esto es aquí, esto es allá".

No puede ser que las chicas digan "Selena Gómez es la mejor artista y fundadora de la música"... no puede ser que críticos del cine me digan "Detachment es una mierda barata y pretenciosa"... no puede ser que "en los Oscars nominen en todas las categorías a la Estafa Americana por sobre películas mucho más bellas, como Her" no puede ser que "la gente sea tan ciega, y no elija las palabras adecuadas para manifestar su opinión"

Es tan rico el lenguaje. Úsenlo. Sean observadoras, juiciosas, y no asimilen jamás lo que personas con intereses bastardos les quieren hacer creer a presión. Ni siquiera me crean a mí. Lean mucho, lean todo, vean mucho, escuchen mucho, y cuestionen lo que nos ofrecen, lo que hacen con nuestros ídolos. Nadie puede tachar de inconformista a quien, a pesar de gustarle algo, puede darse cuenta que ése algo no es mejor que otra cosa. Aquella es la riqueza plena. Disfrutar, pero tener la fuerza para reconocer que hay algo que es mejor.

Por eso mismo, cuando yo misma vea mi libro en las estanterías, estaré ansiosa por escuchar las críticas, y recibir lo bueno y lo malo. Y será mi paga cuando vea a alguien decir: "ésta chica es buena, pero..."

=)

Será mi paga.

Mil gracias por dejarme compartir con ustedes lo que pienso. Mil, mil gracias

A todas las chicas, tanto de FF y PF

Mil gracias

=)

Y como siempre, para no variar, saludos afectuosos.

Atte

Luzyla Langley


	42. Chapter 42

Boletín informativo:

Estaba paseando a mi perro Nole y se me ha venido una idea a la cabeza. Se llamará: Dolce Dolcezza, la película.

XD

Cof Cof

Me ha entrado la inspiración relámpago, así que espero que les guste. Publicaré...

Mañana..

Saludos

Atte

Luzy

PD: No suelo hacer esto...

PD2: Para leer mis escritos personales entrar a:

(face): relatoscompartidos.

(blog): HelloLuzy

Estoy en vías de limpiar mi ático abandonado. Espero les guste el material

Estamos al habla!

Historia ya subiendo: Cuando las luces se Apagan

(Espero les guste. Aquí un fragmento)

**Capítulo 1**

Era la mañana del jueves 18 de diciembre. El sol estaba en lo alto, las aves cantaban, y la vida en la ciudad se desenvolvía como todos los días: monótona y terriblemente irritante.

Por alguna razón misteriosa los habitantes en Santiago Domini prefieren correr maratones diarias, antes que poner el freno y simplemente disfrutar. Aunque esto último (disfrutar) sea un poco subjetivo si hablamos de que cada quien goza el día a día a su manera. Como la mujer en el metro, por ejemplo, con su metro sesenta de estatura, ayudada más por las plataformas que por la naturaleza. No luce feliz y radiante como uno imagina a las personas cuando son felices, ya saben, flores y estrellas iluminándoles el camino, pero se concentra tanto en el aparato en sus manos, que de alguna manera bizarra o como quieran llamarle, uno podría definir un nuevo margen de felicidad. Y miren también al chico hippie con sus dreads, sentado en el piso. A primera vista uno no esperaría mucho de él con su ropa ancha y los audífonos tipo orejas de panda. Pero ojo, inclusive él, abstraído de los cánones de normalidad citadina, advierte cierto grado de felicidad en la forma como sus dedos repasan una y otra vez las chapas que adornan el morral a su costado. Le traerán algún recuerdo grato, o ve tú a saber.

Lo importante en todo lo anterior es que tanto la mujer como el tipo lucen felices. Y que esta historia transcurrió un jueves 18, un día ordinario de diciembre, y que finalizó un 24 del mismo mes.

Pues bien, comencemos.

Alex despertó esa mañana del jueves 18 de diciembre con la vaga sensación de que ...


End file.
